


Light from the Shadows

by FrozenLights



Series: Sprawling Lights in Runeterra's Shadows [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempted Seduction, Blood and Injury, Cameos, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dismemberment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 195,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights
Summary: Freshly departed from her position with the Kinkou Order, Akali has set her sights on freeing Ionia from Noxus' reign of terror. At the annual Spirit Blossom festival Akali has a fateful encounter, one which will change her life forever.______This takes place in Riot's established Runeterra Universe, however, I will only say it is loosely tied to the established canon. I will make references to past events, and characters within the world will have cameos. However I do not promise to stick strictly to the world-building Riot has established, so details or events I introduce may contradict what they've created.Rating is Explicit due to depictions of violence, swearing, and sexually implied content.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: Sprawling Lights in Runeterra's Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069931
Comments: 1151
Kudos: 1212
Collections: FrozenLight's Akalynn Works





	1. Chapter 1

Lanterns littered the streets of Tevasa, a small city located on one of Ionias' many islands. Sakura blossoms lightly decorated the cobblestoned flooring of the streets, as kids ran through barefoot, with parents chasing close behind. Given the surge of activity and happiness one could almost presume that the country was peaceful.

Unfortunately for Ionia, it was anything but. It was under its second siege by the mighty nation of Noxus, looking to colonize and weaponize the magical set of islands. But here, on this lonely island to the south, peace seemed to remain. For now.

That’s what the former Kinkou tribe shinobi observed as she sat on a nearby tree branch, witnessing the festivities occur nearby. Her leg dangled in the air as she watched the commotion grow as the sunset for the night. The warm summer night wind whisked by her, not allowing her to feel at ease.

Akali’s brown eyes scanned the area, taking a deep breath as she restrained herself from joining in on the festivities.

It had been months since she left the Kinkou Order, yet Shen’s words played in her head. She knew the Eye of Twilight would have told her to not partake in such activities, and while she wasn’t one to obey his every command, the fact that war was right in their own homeland while these celebrations were happening didn’t sit well with her.

“Why did I even come here.” Akali sighed under her breath. She already knew the answer to that question though. She had been on the road for so long that she needed some time to relax. But in these trying times relaxing felt wrong. Unjust. There was still a war waging in the land, one that had not been quelled. As much as she wanted to spend the joyous night with other happy Ionians she knew it would sit well with her. With a sigh she stood up from the tree branch, looking down at the festival below.

“I’m an idiot. The night is still young, I should-” The young woman started, before her eyes caught a glimpse of someone: a woman, passing through the crowd in the festival below. Akali’s heart pinged with hurt, trying her best to swallow the frog in her throat.

“Stop it Akali, you’re imagining things.” She spoke to herself, turning away from the festival. But the guilt remained in her heart and her stomach twisted. Just as she was about to jump away she felt her body freeze. Why?

No. She knew why.

That woman's raven black hair and her soft pale face. It was unmistakable to her. If had to be Faey.

Akali turned around and jumped down to the ground, heading straight into the festival. The noise from the participants made Akali shudder, but she did her best to tune them out. As she entered the lantern-lit streets she realized that a lot of eyes were garnered towards her.

The young shinobi realized how weird this looked. Here everyone was dressed in flowery kimonos or yukatas for the Spirit Blossom Festival, yet she was here decked in her forest green assassin attire, with her kama and kunai attached to her person.

Akali quickly shook off the stares and made her way through the crowd, she didn’t have time to waste on thoughts like these. Her mind focused on the one thing, or rather, one person she observed from the tree tops. 

The fresh scents of ramen and dango filled the air, making Akali’s stomach rumble. Despite the new distraction, she kept looking at everyone with such scrutiny, until her eyes befell a woman in a Kanmei styled kimono. Akali’s eyes widened as she saw the woman sitting at the small bar, a cup of sake in her hand.

The young assassin knew that this was the same she had observed from earlier. She knew the improbability of it, but if it was her…

Akali silently approached the young woman from behind, lowing her dark green mask, a tentative smile reading on her lips.

“Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken?” Akali asked the raven-haired woman, which prompted the woman to shift in her seat. She looked lightly over her shoulder, a small smile lifting on her ruby lips.

“Not at all.” The young woman stated with a low sultry voice. Akali’s heart nearly shattered as she observed the woman in front of her, she definitely recognized her old friend in the young woman's facial features, but there was clearly something off about her. Her eyes were sparkling gold, unlike Faey’s calm dark blue eyes. That and it was very apparent that the young woman could actually walk.

The memories flooded Akali’s mind, the guilt of the event still hard for her to think about. But she quickly pushed the thoughts away as she gazed towards the alluring raven-haired woman, whose smile never faltered.

“Sorry...I thought you were someone else.” Akali explained disappointedly, shaking any lasting thoughts of the memories. The young woman next to her lifted her smile further into what appeared to be a smirk.

“Don’t worry love, I get that quite a lot.” She giggled under her breath intoxicatingly. The young ninja couldn’t help but allow herself to gaze into the woman's honey-colored eyes, mesmerized by her stare.

“Do I have something on my face? Or do you like what you see?” The young woman teased, causing Akali to shake her head and snap out of whatever trance she found herself in.

“Sorry…” Akali mumbled under her breath, looking down towards the counter, which elicited another giggle from the woman next to her. As Akali stared at the counter she couldn’t help but wonder why she even came to the festival. She had every intention of leaving before she thought she saw Faey, but now that it was obviously the wrong person why was she sticking around?

“What would you like, Miss?” A gruff voice spoke out over Akali. She looked up and saw the tender looking at her. Akali sighed, her lips pursing in contemplation. ‘Maybe I should take the night off’ she thought to herself. She looked over to the mysterious woman's hand, witnessing a cup of sake in her soft embrace.

“Can I get a cup of sake?” Akali asked, glancing back up to the bartender. He immediately lit up from the request, pushing away from the small stand. “Coming right up.”

Akali let her eyes wander again as she awaited her drink. Her hands glanced back over to the cup in the young woman's hand. She couldn’t help but admire how small and delicate it looked. Her eyes trailed up her kimono-clad arm, and looked at the opening which exposed her pale neck. Then her eyes flicked back up to the woman's face, and she could tell that the golden hues were stuck on her once more.

Akali flicked her eyes away in a hurry, but as she figured, it was too late. The raven-haired woman giggled, scooting closer to the ninja. 

“You should at least introduce yourself if you’re going to keep staring at me.” The woman next to her teased. Akali felt her stomach twist and turn. This was not something she wanted to deal with tonight.

But as soon as the cup was placed in front of her, the assassin took a deep breath and took a sip of her warm sake. Warmth filled her throat as she drank the alcohol, and with it, a wave of relaxation washed over her. After finishing her first taste the ninja placed the cup down, looking over to the raven-haired woman.

“Sorry, I’m not used to being around people like _this_. My name is Akali.” She said almost too eagerly. Akali blamed Shen for her awkwardness around others now. The young woman was better around others when she was younger, but after Faey’s incident and Akali’s recruitment into the Kinkou Order, that all seemed to fade away.

“What a lovely name.” The kimono-clad woman hummed, her red lips flattening for a second before she decidedly to tell Akali her own name. “My name is Evelynn, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Akali didn’t know how to proceed, so instead, she just took the cup in her hand and drank more of the sake.

“You look tense, what’s the matter, love?” Evelynn asked, the final word emphasized with a small hum. Akali tried to look away to ignore the question, but Evelynn wouldn’t grant her that wish. “Does it have to do with the fact that I look like your friend?” Evelynn asked, more forward than Akali would have figured the stranger would be.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Akali stated coldly, taking another drink from her cup, nearly downing the contents. 

“Touchy subject. Alright, I won’t prod. What brings you out here tonight? Given your outfit, I doubt you came for the festivities.” Evelynn observed. Akali wanted to deny the accusation, but she felt charmed by the woman's words. With a deep breath, she gazed back at the golden irises, causing Evelynn to small smile in return.

“With all the chaos happening in Ionia, I figured I could try to take a night to unwind.”

It took a moment, but it appeared there seemed to be a realization in Evelynn’s eyes. Whatever it was though she didn’t dare speak it out loud. Whatever it may have been was quickly interrupted due to the shinobis growling stomach. 

“It looks like you could eat.” Evelynn teased. Akali’s face reddened from the embarrassing sound. In reaction, she lifted her cup to take another sip of sake, anything to distract from the redness which crossed her face, but Akali quickly realized that the cup was empty. There was no hiding it now.

“I’m fine.” Akali grumbled. Her stomach made a second noise, this time louder, almost in defiance of its owner. Akali’s brown eyes glanced back over to the smug young woman, and Akali gave up. 

The only problem though, she didn’t have many funds. She did acquire some loose coins here and there when invading Noxian camps, but she was by no means a bounty hunter. Assassinating generals doesn’t generate income.

She looked down at her cup of sake and sighed in disappointment, knowing she’d be spending the majority of the coins she found on this drink alone. Just what was she thinking? Sitting down at a festival where she clearly didn’t belong.

“I’m sorry for bothering you-” Akali stated, intending to slip away, but instead she felt a hand around her wrist. She turned back to see the alluring smile of the raven-haired woman, and suddenly she felt like she was in a trance once more.

“I think you need to unwind.” Evelynn stated, clearly seeing the tension build in Akali’s body. Evelynn looked over to the tender and gave him a smile, placing some coins on the table. “This is for her cup, and keep the rest for yourself.” She said with a smile before downing the rest of the sake with her left hand. Once she was finished she pushed herself off the barstool, with Akali’s arm still clasped in her right hand.

Akali meanwhile felt like she was under some sort of spell. The woman's touch felt hot but addicting. She wanted more of this. She wanted-

Akali blinked a few times before she regained control of her senses, witnessing the beautiful woman lead her through the crowd of the festival.

“What you like to eat, love? We have many options.” Evelynn asked genuinely. It took a moment for Akali to even register her words, causing her to stop in her tracks. Evelynn turned around to face the brown eyes rogue who seemed a little stunned.

“Evelynn, I don’t have-”

“Money? I figured. That’s why I paid for your cup back there. This dinner is on me, so choose whatever your little heart desires.” Evelynn hummed, releasing her hand from Akali’s wrist. As much as every instinct in her body told her to run away, she wanted to stay put. The touch of Evelynn's fingers on her skin was addicting to say the least, and she wanted it again.

“You’re staring again.” Evelynn observed with a small giggle.

“Shit. Sorry…” Akali apologized, not being able to tear her eyes from the golden gaze across from her. “How about ramen?” Akali quietly requested, causing a smile to erupt on Evelynn’s face.

“Sounds wonderful. Follow me~” Evelynn mused, her voice beckoning Akali to follow. And she did just that. She followed the raven-haired woman wordlessly as Evelynn picked out the noodle shop, and had the two of them sit down across from one another. 

“Tell me about yourself Akali. It’s clear you’re participating in the Noxian Invasion, but from your attire, I doubt you’re part of Irelia’s forces.” Evelynn observed. Akali couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t want to think of the flames of war that were raging on the land tonight, but she may as well be honest.

“I don’t want to scare you off.”

“Why’s that?” Evelynn asked in response.

“Because who will pay for my meal otherwise?” Akali joked, feeling herself relax back into her chair. Akali’s smile faded as her thoughts seemed to momentarily clear up. Her lips flattened as her eyes dashed to the open street behind her. ‘ _This is stupid. I just met this woman. Why should I even trust her? Why am I eating dinner with her?_ ’ Akali disparaged wordlessly, pouting ever so slightly. For some reason when she was around this woman she felt weak.

“Who says I’m easy to scare?” Evelynn hummed, which seemed to shock Akali. The rogue had every intention to ask Evelynn what her motivations were for treating Akali for some food, but before she could they were approached by the vendor of the noodle stall. It was an older man, and he held one of the most vacant expressions Akali had ever witnessed in her life.

“What can I get for you two tonight?”

With the distraction fully in place, Akali decided to just accept the moment and take advantage of this woman's generosity. “I'll have a bowl of spicy ramen with three beef slices.” Akali requested. Evelynn snickered in response. “I’ll have what she’s having. If you have any sake I’d request we both get a cup each.” Evelynn hummed, her eyes darting back over to Akali who didn’t refuse the offer.

“Hmm, very well. I’ll have your sake out first.” The older man stated, turning around to prepare their drinks.

“Evelynn, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh but I want to, love.” Evelynn reasoned. “Now, where were we? Ah, that’s right. There’s no mistaking it: you were from the Kinkou Order: Akali Tethi, are you not?” Evelynn teased. Akali’s mouth nearly fell open. Something she prided herself in was being stealthy and undetected, so the fact that Evelynn pinpointed who she was so effortlessly was shocking. Suddenly the rogue felt defensive.

“How do you know who I am?” Akali growled. Evelynn only had a snarky laugh in response. “That tattoo on your back is unmistakable. Besides, do you not know how far your legend has spread? It was you three who captured Khada Jhin. It seems there is only one who remains a member now though.”

“What...what is being said about me?” Akali asked, her face shocked 

“You should know, I’m sure. A former Kinkou Order member left their ranks and is now interfering with the Noxian Invasion, assassinating their forces at tremendous speeds. It's quite commendable.”

Akali bit her lip as she heard the words spill from Evelynn’s mouth. ‘ _Who am I kidding? There was no way I could have tried to get through here unrecognized. I even told her my name. Did I think anything else was going to happen?_ ’ 

“I’ll take your silence as confirmation.” Evelynn smiled in satisfaction. The older man brought over their cups filled with sake which Evelynn quickly took into her hand. Akali meanwhile just continued to stare dumbfoundedly at the raven-haired woman, not knowing in what way to respond.

“Did I seem to scare you instead?” Evelynn laughed. “You can pretend I didn’t say anything. I didn’t mean to ruin your night off.” Concern quickly flooded the generous woman's voice, Akali quickly shook her head in response.

“No...it’s alright. But...you really want to have dinner with someone like me?” Akali asked, tentatively picking up her cup of sake.

“You’re a protector of this nation Akali. Your methods may be frowned upon, but I think that makes you exhilarating~” Evelynn teased, causing Akali to blush in response. “Besides, you’re cute to boot so really it seems I’m the one winning here.”

Akali’s cheeks turned three shades darker as she felt her brain get hazy, the ninja's mind focused on one word. “S-shut up!” Akali stuttered, her eyes wide. She didn’t know why this woman was affecting her so much. Evelynn didn’t seem phased by Akali’s statement as she leaned forward, cupping the shinobis chin with her hand, resting her elbow on the bar in front of them.

“Oh, you are absolutely _adorable_.” Evelynn teased. Akali shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the charming woman, her heart now racing a mile a minute.

 _’Why is she making me so flustered? I only just met, and yet…’_ Akali thought to herself, before retraining her eyes on the mysterious woman next to her.

“I...I don’t deserve your kindness.” Akali mumbled under her breath, batting the hand away from her chin. The rogue did her best not to stare too long at the vixen next to her, lest she gets pulled into another inescapable trance. 

Evelynn had other plans, brushing her hand through Akali’s bangs, tucking some of them behind her ear. Akali refocused on the woman next to her, and the assassin's face was once again greeted by her graceful palm, Evelynn motioning her hand to cup Akali's cheek.

“It doesn’t matter whether you deserve it or not~” Evelynn hummed. “But how about this: Let’s call this a date. _I_ asked _you_ out, so there’s no question that _I_ should be the one paying!” Evelynn reasoned. 

Akali nearly fell backward out of her chair in response as the words washed over her. Akali’s face donned a bright red hue as she processed Evelynn’s words, which only caused the woman to flash her smile in response.

“Don’t try to hide it: I’ve been watching you stare at me all night. The least you could do is humor me.” Evelynn teased.

“I...okay, fine.” Akali agreed, much faster than she ever anticipated. _’I’m really on a date right now...what a weird night.’_ Akali thought to herself as she took another sip from her sake cup. 

It wasn’t long before they were greeted with their bowls of ramen, and Akali quickly took this opportunity to start scarfing down the food. She was still confused by Evelynn’s intentions, but she didn’t want to question them. She wasn’t treated like this very often, so she would take advantage of it while she could.

“Thank you for the meal, Evelynn.” Akali thanked between slurps. Evelynn meanwhile simply poked the noodles, her appetite was not for the bowl of ramen in front of her. Evelynn ignored Akali’s thanks, and instead waited for Akali to eat around half her meal before talking again.

“May I ask you for a favor, love?” Evelynn hummed, the sound of her voice sending chills down the shinobis spine. She flicked her eyes to the raven-haired woman, curiosity filling her gaze. _’I’m not really in a spot to refuse.’_

“Uh, sure.” Akali said, continuing to slurp the spicy noodles with her chopsticks. Evelynn flashed a smile at Akali’s words, leaning towards the rogue Kinkou member.

“After you are finished eating, would you like to go with me on a little stroll?” Evelynn cooed, batting her eyelashes at Akali. For a moment Akali placed down her chopsticks, confusion reigning on her face.

Suddenly a realization washed over Akali. _’Of course she has ulterior motives. Why would she be any different?’_ With a heavy sigh Akali trained her brown eyes onto the cup of sake in front of her. “Where do you need to go? Is it protection you’re looking for?” Akali asked, taking the request a little too serious.

“No, love, nothing like that. I just want to go on a little walk with you, perhaps get to know you better.”

Confusion struck Akali’s face as she attempted to process Evelynn’s words. Evelynn couldn’t help but giggle at the rogue’s silence, noticing that she would probably need an extra push. Evelynn leaned over to the young shinobi and whispered: “This would be an addendum to our first date.”

Akali’s face once again shot red as she listened to the woman's words. The ninja found herself silent as her heart was sent aflutter.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” She hummed. Evelynn picked up her chopsticks and carefully ate a single noodle, but Akali sat there stunned. She couldn’t even begin to imagine why this woman wanted to be around her, let alone decide that they were going out on dates. And yet some part of her was intoxicated by the concept.

As soon as Akali finished her food Evelynn paid for their meal and the two of them made their way out of the festival. They took a dirt path that led back to the forest where Akali arrived from. It was desolate, strangely void of the wildlife which typically accommodated Ionia’s wilderness. Yet it made it all the more private for the two of them. 

As they walked together, Evelynn purposefully brushed her hand against Akali’s, striding together in silence. Akali found herself too flustered and distracted to say anything, which left Evelynn to be the first to speak.

“The moon is full tonight.” Evelynn hummed, looking up to the sky.

“Y-yeah, it is…” Akali said quietly, her eyes looking at the star-filled night.

“It’s beautiful~” Evelynn sighed, before turning to Akali. The shinobi glanced towards her golden hues and once again she was enamored. Evelynn leaned closer to Akali, close enough for her breath to be felt bounding off of Akali’s lips.

The rogue felt her own lips quiver as Evelynn now cupped Akali’s face again, her addicting touch causing her skin to ripple in excitement. Evelynn grinned “Just like you~” She finished her statement, causing Akali’s breath to hitch.

Then she felt her body surrender. The ninja never surrendered to anyone, yet towards this woman, she felt utterly powerless. She wanted to do whatever she said. Akali instinctively leaned in, attempting to close the gap between their breath.

**“I see you, azakana.”**

A firm voice spoke up, breaking the warm summer night air between the two women. Evelynn’s golden eyes flickered to the side, which broke whatever trance Akali felt herself in. Evelynn let go of her grasp on the shinobi and slowly turned around, any amusement that was once on her face now vacant.

Across the two women was a lone standing man: upright, lanky with two blades in hand. One normal, the other red as blood. Adorned on his face was a broken mask, with light blue eyes shining through.

Evelynn scoffed, placing one hand on her hip as she looked at the swordsman. Akali couldn’t help but notice the tension in the air shift, unsure of what to make of the man's recent accusation.

“An _azakana_? I’m sorry, I’m afraid you have the wrong lady~” Evelynn hummed.

If Akali could read his expression, which was hard due to the mask which covered his face, a brief look of horror washed forward as a crumbling realization took hold of him. “You...My blade tells me...you must be Evelynn.” The man reasoned. “A sugary mask for such a master of agony.”

Evelynn flicked her gold irises to the red sword he held in his hand. “May I ask what azakana you conquered to obtain this power?” Evelynn hummed stepping forward. 

The man simply pointed the red blade towards the young woman, causing her to halt in her tracks.

“I have no idea how ancient of a being you are, but your reign of terror ends tonight, Evelynn.”

Akali meanwhile had no idea what to react to this. Of course, she had heard of and even fought azakana and demons before in her training, but she couldn’t imagine the woman who had treated her to dinner was one. Her instinct told her to defend her newfound friend.

“Hmm, you may be too much of a hassle to deal with~” Evelynn hummed before turning around and walking back towards Akali. Akali froze as the gold irises fell on her once again. 

Why did she feel so powerless whenever she looked into her eyes?

“Sorry to cut our date short, I’ll hope to see you again sometime soon~” Evelynn hummed, lightly trailing her nails against the rogue's cheek. Akali’s heart raced and she felt her legs buckle, her body becoming powerless to the woman's touch.

“Stop!” The man yelled, but before he could act the woman in front of Akali disappeared into thin air. Akali felt vulnerable as she collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide. She felt a void in her mind, a sense of emptiness that didn’t exist before. A yearning yet to be satiated.

“She got away.” The man gruffed under his breath as he dissipated his red sword, sheathing the other. Afterward, he slowly approached the fallen woman, helping her off the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked, a mixture of sternness and concern filling his voice.

It took a moment, but then a sudden wave of realization washed over the ninja. Akali was now wide-eyed, questions running through her head at a mile per minute. Her breath had picked up pace as the direness of the situation finally dawned on her.

“What was that?” Akali asked breathlessly.

“That was a greater demon in human form. That particular one calls itself Evelynn, and it feeds on the agony of those it inflicts pain on.”

“Agony?” Akali spoke in disbelief.

“It’s probably for the best that it left on its own accord. I’ve been able to take down azakana before, but that demon is on a whole other level.” The mysterious man reasoned. Akali looked down and observed the masks on the man's belt before looking back up at his masked face.

“Did those masks all belong to…”

“Azakana? Yes.” He stated. Akali felt a force of pressure come from him, one that wasn’t physical. She stumbled up onto her feet as she looked the man over. 

“You must be careful. Azakana and demons latch onto negative emotions. That last one...was far stronger than any mere azakana. You are lucky on this night.” The man stated with caution. Akali took a deep breath, regaining her composure. 

“Thanks for the advice, but I can handle myself.” Akali rubbed the back of her head, before looking back up at the moon. ‘ _What a crazy night._ ’ With a heavy sigh she decided there was only one question she needed to know the answer to. “Why do you think she was here?” Akali asked.

“I am sure it came to feed itself on the ongoing conflict transpiring in this land. You were unfortunately caught in one of its plans.” The man explained solemnly. Akali’s jaw clenched as the memories of being enamored by the demon resurfaced. A sense of guilt and disgust built up inside of her. She closed her eyes shut in frustration, doing her best not to take it out on the stranger.

After a moment she looked at the blue-eyed man, calmness reigning once again. “Who are you?” Akali finally asked. The man let out a soft sigh, turning away from the rogue shinobi.

“Who I am does not matter.” He said softly. “I will escort you until sunrise, we do not know where this demon could be hiding.” The man stated.

“I don’t need your help. I can take care of myself.” Akali reasoned.

“Until sunrise.” The tall man stated as he paced forward into the forest. Akali knew that there was no use in arguing with him, even if she didn’t feel it was necessary. She followed him through the woods, her mind helplessly thinking of the raven-haired beauty which she encountered at the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> This has been an idea floating in my head for a while, let me know if this is something you all want to see more of. I have a few directions I'm thinking of taking it: One direction that excites me is more of an adventure across Runeterra which will feature cameos from champions in select chapters where fitting (like Yone's appearance in this chapter). However the commitment for an epic journey like that will take quite a long time to write and flesh out, it's honestly a little intimidating.
> 
> The other direction is more interpersonal and focuses closely on Akali and Evelynn, and what makes them who they are. Not that we wouldn't get the same deeper look into these characters in the more "epic" direction, but this would be shorter length and more focused.
> 
> If you have any ideas let me know. I have a general outline for both directions, and a solid ending for both, but the journey along the way is still in flux. Feel free to leave a comment or reach out, I'd greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you all so much!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five days since the Spirit Blossom festival, and Akali wasn’t faring any better than when she had parted ways with the masked swordsman. The young ninja hadn’t been able to comfortably sleep since she had met the demon of agony. Another sleepless appeared to lay in front of her.

With a deep breath she let the cool night air calm her, as her dark eyes scanned the nearby Noxian camp. She wasn’t one to get sentimental about the balance of nature and life but seeing the war scared earth under the Noxians feet disgusted Akali. It would only be time before nature would fight back, but Akali would be the first to strike.

Her objective was simple. Assassinate the general and anyone who stands in her way. If she were to succeed then Ionia would have a major advantage in this upcoming fight. It was certainly not a tactic someone like Irelia would implement, let alone Shen, but that was of little concern to the rogue assassin.

Akali lept from the tree branch and into a large patch of tall grass nestled inside the Noxian camp. Guards had been pacing around aimlessly, most armed with large blades. Akali knew she could slip by the majority of them, but she had to do so stealthily.

She peeked her head above the grass and saw two guards walking towards the patch of grass. However, their lack of focus told her they didn’t see her drop down. That was good. She brought her hand up to her mouth and made a small whistle, only loud enough for the two men approaching to hear. 

A sudden surprise flicked on their face as they made their way towards the grass. Akali readied her weapons in her hand, and as the first guard approached she leaped out of the grass and rapped her kama around the Noxians neck, pulling it down for a swift end. 

Before the other guard could alert anyone she quickly shifted and threw a kunai which went precisely into the man's neck. Any scream he attempted to make was now a bloodied gurgle as he fell to the floor. Akali dragged the two men's bodies into the tall grass to hide her dirty work.

Across from her was a Noxian tent. From the lights inside it was clear there were people inhabiting the makeshift structure, but Akali had no idea of telling who was inside. She knew a Noxian general was staying in this camp, but she needed more concrete information.

Akali made her way over and pressed her ear against the fabric wall, doing her best to listen to the voices inside. She could identify two men speaking. The ninja quickly discerned their approximate location. That’s all she needed.

Akali wrapped around to the back where the voices could be heard the strongest, taking her bloodied kama and slicing down alongside the fabric. A gasp from inside could be heard as she jumped into the tent, next to what appeared to be an occupied bed. 

Below the assassin had been two men, half-naked lying in the bed with one another. One had rich brown hair and green eyes, the other dirty blonde hair. Under normal circumstances, Akali would have felt bashful for such an intrusion, but this was certainly not normal circumstances. Akali moved fast, brandishing her kama over one of the men's necks, pointing a kunai at the others’ head.

“If you scream you both die. Comply and I may let you live.”

One of them gasped, his voice barely a soft whisper. “You’re...the rumors are true…You’re the Fist of Shadows!”

Akali scoffed at hearing her former title. “That was my mother's title, I’m different. Now tell me, where is your general staying? If you tell the truth I’ll let you live.” Akali said roughly. 

The brown-haired man nodded eagerly. “I’ll tell you where he is- he’s-”

“Don’t do it Alexandre!” The blonde man with the kama at his throat begged quietly. Akali’s brown eyes shifted down to the man below her. ‘ _He has guts, I’ll give him that._ ’

“Alexandre, is it? Grab that map over there, point to where your general is sleeping.” Akali ordered, her voice void of any amusement. The brown-haired man named Alexandre nodded hesitantly and backed away from the kunai, walking over to the map on the fabric wall. His arms shakily pointed to a location near the center of the camp. Akali firmly held the kama around the other man's neck, as if threatening to cut it open if he attempted to look.

“Okay, bring that map over to me.”

“If I give this to you, let us go. We won’t say a word.” Alexandre pleaded, making his way slowly over to the pair.

“Please stop this Alexandre.” The blonde man begged.

“I’m not putting your life as forfeit, Felix!” Alexandre said with panic, his arm shaking as he extended his hand, offering the assassin the map. Akali easily took it from his trembling hand, now turning the parchment to face the man planted in the bed.

“Now point to the location where your general is staying. If it’s not the same then I’ll plant a kunai right between his eyes.” Akali stressed. Felix gritted his teeth but finally complied. He pointed near the center of the map, practically the same location as his lover.

“They’re the same.” Akali said quietly, dropping the map from her kunai clad hand. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Little did they know they relaxed too quickly. The kunai that lay in her hand bolted straight for the standing man's head, causing him to collapse on the floor, dead in mere seconds. Akali could hear whimpering from the man below her, but she didn’t bother to listen to it. She pulled down on her kama, quickly putting an end to the second man.

With a sigh Akali shook the blood off from her kama and made her way over to the other body. “I can’t take any chances. I’m sorry.” Akali stated under her breath as she dislodged the kunai from the head of Alexandre.

She knew her destination, the only matter was getting there safely. Exiting the tent she made her way over to the trees which littered the Noxian resting site. Akali felt lucky they didn’t _completely_ tear down the forest when setting up camp. After climbing the tree she crossed many branches, reaching the center of the camp with ease. 

Akali waited for the guards stationed to look away, and once she found the opportune moment she jumped. The ninja dropped onto the roof of the large tent, strangely sturdier than she had anticipated. Akali walked along the fabric until she reached where the light was the strongest, she presumed this to be where the general was. 

Taking her kama once again she cut a long slit in the roof and jumped in. The fresh smell of liquid iron tickled her nose. At first she had thought the general was simply in bed with a woman, but the more she looked at the detestable scene it became clear something more heinous was occurring. Blood dripped along the sides of the Noxian’s bed, his skin pale, his expression vacant yet twisted.

On top of the apparently lifeless body was an impossibly pale woman, strange locks of pink flames highlighted the ashy-grey hair which seemed to defy gravity. It may have been because of the dim lighting of the lantern, but the perfectly figured woman looked to be absolutely naked, with only the caress of shadows covering her decency.

The traits that stood out the hardest though were her large bloodstained claws she had for hands and the two long lashers which extended from her back, twitching in the air as dripping crimson decorated their hateful spikes. 

The creature let out a soft moan, turning her head, allowing the rogue to make eye contact with the figure. From one glance Akali could feel her heart start to pound. Was it fear? Memories of prior demon huntings ran through the assassin's mind. But this felt different. More palpable. Akali felt a loss of control, her body beginning to tremble.

It wasn’t fear from the unknown though. She was trembling because of one specific feature: those eyes.

Those golden irises bore deep into Akali’s psyche. There was no doubt about it. The sleepless nights and worries she held for the past week were manifested in front of her. This was the same demon she met almost a week ago: Evelynn. Akali felt the energy dissipate from her legs as she collapsed to the floor, suddenly powerless at the sight of the figure.

If the demon's eyes weren’t confirmation, the giggle it released certainly was.

“Not many people have the honor of meeting me twice~” Evelynn cooed, her tongue licking a small amount of blood off her claws. Akali had hoped she would never encounter the demon again after that night, yet here she was, powerless upon its gaze.

Evelynn stood up from the corpse of the general as she focused her whole attention on the fallen rogue. Akali grit her teeth as she watched the strangely intoxicating yet power-sapping demon pace towards her.

“The happy ones always die the quickest. It’s so easy to turn their bliss into agony~” Evelynn hummed as she reached the collapsed rogue. The demon pointed one claw on the assassin's bottom lip, a small smile rising on her own ruby lips as she watched the horrified look the ninja held.

“When we first met I thought you too would be one of the happy ones, but now I see you’re so much more~” Evelynn hummed, kneeling down and cupping Akali’s face, just as she had done when they last saw each other.

“If you’re going to kill me then get on with it.” Akali growled, her breath hitching as she struggled to maintain her heart rate. ‘ _It’s true, I might be scared, but I’ve dealt with demons before. Even if I feel powerless against its gaze I can’t give it what it wants. No, I **refuse** to give it what it wants._

“What’s the fun in that? Quick kills simply won’t satiate my hunger~” Evelynn said with a purr, amusement clearly crossing her face. 

Despite the tantalizing feeling of the demon's touch on her chin, Akali pushed it away, more defiant than ever. With her newfound strength, she slashed up with her kama, attempting to cut the demon in close proximity. As Akali motioned upwards the demon jumped back, landing gracefully on her spiked heels.

“Oh, what’s this? It looks like you want to play after all.” Evelynn chided softly, amusement on the tip of her tongue.

“I’m going to put an end to you now, demon-” Akali said breathlessly, her vision hazing as she looked at the demon. ‘ _This isn’t good, I need to finish this fast. I’ll be hunted by the remaining Noxians in this camp if I’m found, assuming this demon doesn’t get me first._ ’

Akali brandished her kama, a fire raging in her eyes as she stared the demon down. She didn’t know what it was capable of, but she needed to put an end to it. Now. 

The assassin pushed off the ground and closed the small distance between them, swinging her kama down on the demon with force. As she brought her arm down she felt a strangling resistance against her wrist, but with determination, she continued trying to push, the blade only mere inches away from the demon's face. With a sudden halt, Akali redirected her eyes to her now still arm, which seemed to be wrapped by one of the demon’s bloody lashers.

The grip of the lasher tightened, and Akali’s hand started to shake, which prompted a small smirk from Evelynn. “Stop resisting, love. I’ll make it worth your while~” Evelynn cooed at Akali.

**SNAP**

Akali felt a jolt of pain in her right arm and the kama fell to the floor. The lasher released the assassin's arm and Akali didn’t waste the moment. The rogue grabbed a smoke bomb with her left hand and dropped it, causing the room to start to envelop with smoke.

Akali jumped back and closed her eyes, her right arm limp and unresponsive. She presumed that the demon broke it, but that wasn’t something she could deal with right now. Akali, remembering her training, allowed herself to feel the spiritual energy around her. The demon’s aura was clear and sickening, but also made for a clear target. Akali brandished two kunai in her left hand and charged forward.

The demon slipped past the assassin, but Akali could sense her movement. She turned to her left and threw the kunai with pinpoint accuracy. The demon stopped moving in response. As the smoke settled Akali opened her eyes and saw that the kunai hit their mark, but it, unfortunately, didn’t land lethally. The two lashers protected the demon's head, the kunai piercing the edges of the lashers with a small trickle of blue blood dripping down the shadowy appendages. 

“You’re feisty tonight, I like that~” Evelynn said with a smile, pulling the kunai out of her lashers. Akali’s eyes turned wide as she watched the demon fiddle with the weapons.

“Two can play at this game~” Evelynn retorted, throwing the first kunai. Akali barely had enough time to dodge it, moving her head to the right. Then, just as she dodged the first, she saw the second flying towards her. In response Akali kicked off the ground and did a small backflip, jumping over the incoming kunai. As the second embedded itself into the fabric wall behind her she came crashing down, kneeling against the hard floor.

Akali’s gaze looked back up to where the demon was, but she was nowhere to be found. The assassin couldn’t see the demon, but she could feel her. It felt like she was still in front of her, but she was getting closer. Suddenly a pair of golden eyes were mere inches from her own. Akali nearly fell backward from the sudden appearance.

“I’m sure you could put all that energy to good use~” Evelynn hummed, placing her hands on Akali’s shoulders and giving her a small push, one strong enough to knock the rouge off her feet.

As soon as Akali realized that her back had hit the ground it was too late. Evelynn pounced her full body weight on top of Akali. 

“This has been a wonderful second date. I’ll make sure at least one of us gets to have some fun~” Evelynn teased, her pale face closing towards the shinobis. Akali grimaced as she refused to look at the demon's stare, forcefully shutting her eyes. 

Then the predicament dawned on her, and a sense of contentment flooded her. ‘ _This is it, huh? This is the exact moment I’ve been warned of all my life. Throwing it away recklessly. Hunting demons, training, trying to uphold Shen’s ideal of balance, fighting for my homeland...it all led here. I have a broken arm. I’m pinned under a demon. I’m inside a Noxian camp. I have no escape routes. I’m finished. No way out…I guess this is it._ ’

Akali’s brown eyes opened to meet the golden irises above her in sudden acceptance. Akali no longer had fear inside of her. She did not fear whatever plans the demon had for her. She knew it was over. She had been prepared for this in all her training. This was where her life was going to end. There was only acceptance.

Evelynn saw that too. And her lips soured.

“You choose the embrace of Lamb's arrow?” Evelynn said softly, disappointment crossing her face. Just as Akali was sure she was knocking on death's door, she thought she had heard the demon sigh.

Then a wave of bewilderment washed over her as the demon didn’t make any sudden movements, and instead seemed frozen in place. Evelynn’s face twisted in annoyance, her jaw clenching closed.

“Never in all my centuries of harvesting agony...have any of my hunts led someone to acceptance…” Evelynn said softly in frustration. Then her golden eyes widened, this time in anger.

“No! This isn’t fair!” She screamed, her claws grabbing at the rogue's shoulders and tearing open bloodied wounds along the arms of the assassin. Akali didn’t allow herself to flinch, a strange defying resolve filling the rogue.

“S...stop it! Stop looking at me like that!” Evelynn screamed, lifting her blood-soaked claws, a sound of panic resonating from her voice. Evelynn’s lashers whipped in the air in annoyance, her breathing picking up pace. No matter how much Evelynn thrashed about Akali didn’t budge. She remained unmoving, silent. Accepting.

Then a gaze of acceptance came. But this time from the demon. It was almost like a switch, one moment she was screaming, then the next, silent. Her golden irises glazed over the woman beneath her.

“You’re the only person to have ever seen me twice, and _lived_ both times. Congratulations, rogue. I’ll be sure to see you again~” Evelynn, suddenly sounding confident again, leaned in and licked Akali on the cheek.

Then the demon vanished. The former Kinkou acolyte left stunned as the demon disappeared from her sight. Akali laid on the floor, astonished. She was anticipating the return of the demon any minute, to arrive and finally put an end to her. But it never came. 

Cold wind cut through the open roof of the tent, trickles of blood trailing down the rogues' arms. The assassin felt too powerless to move. Her vision became hazy, unfocused, and she suddenly felt her body relieve any tension she was holding. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, her mind fading to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all for the comments, kudos, suggestions and advise from the last chapter. It is all super motivating to improve my writing. 
> 
> I do want to point out that this is the first work I'm writing that's in third person, so that's a bit of a shift for me. As well, this held one of the first action sequences I've ever written. They won't be extremely common in this work, but I figured I'd dip my toes into that style. I don't think I'm particularly good at it, but there's no better way to learn I suppose.
> 
> This was a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next three or four will be a lot longer with more world building and character development, so I figured it'd be good to focus on Akali and Evelynn for this chapter. I don't know how quickly I'll be uploading chapters. This is going to be a big work, but I don't want updates to take weeks/months. We'll see how it goes moving forward though.
> 
> Once again if you have any advice or anything please let me know. I'm taking this in the more "epic" route as I raised in the last chapters notes, the main focus of the story (beside Evelynn and Akali) being heavily featured next chapter. Thank you all so much, any and all types of feedback are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes before starting this chapter:
> 
> In the canon, some of the demonology in the world of Runeterra is fairly established, some of it is interpretations based on outlier evidence. With that said, there are some unexplained plot points in the canon that I needed to fill for this work. To that end, this is where demonology won't 100% follow how it's established in canon Runeterra (as you'll see in this and future chapters). It is my hope it'll make my work better individually even if it isn't 100% accurate to the canon Runeterra. I hope you all understand.
> 
> Also do know, in past chapters and future chapters there will be a case of unreliable narrators. Characters will say things that aren't necessarily true, so don't take exposition or inner monologues as complete fact. They may also be working off of false pretenses.
> 
> With that I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Water dripped endlessly onto the stone-cold floor, with the strong scent of mold wafting through the air. Inside, the rogue stirred, her arms arching in pain. Endless darkness being the only thing the assassin was greeted to as she regained consciousness .

The clamoring of footsteps against granite could be heard just outside. Akali slowly lifted her dangling head in response to the strangely threatening noise. The assassin attempted to move her body but felt a tight resistance holding her back. Her left arm was shackled by chains, draped over her raven black hair. Her right arm dangled helplessly at her side, a sharp pain breaking through with a splint tightly bound around the limb.

‘ _Where am I?_ ’ Akali thought to herself, doing her best to ignore the pain pounding in her dominant arm. It wasn’t long before the wooden door swung open. In the light canvas stood a soldier in what appeared to be Noxian armor. The man's breath hitched as soon as the man witnessed the strung-up ninja stirring. He slowly backed out of the room before slamming the door shut. 

‘ _So I was imprisoned by Noxians...What else did I expect?_ Akali sighed in disappointment. At the very least she was still alive though.

After a considerable amount of time she heard voices approach the rocky prison. It didn’t take long for the wooden door to open again, ushering a billow of light to silhouette the three entering figures.

The one on the left was a small woman, carrying a tray of what appeared to be food and water. The one on the right seemed to be a larger built man, with some sort of tool in his hand, one which Akali didn’t care to find out about. The man in the center though is what interested Akali.

He stood with grace and authority, his presence demanded attention. Despite the sense of calmness around him there seemed to be something burrowed deeper in him; something that felt sinister. He had long silver hair displayed feverishly in front of his shoulders, his long black cape draped down his body. Akali’s jaw clenched as she realized who the man was. ‘ _There’s no mistake, that has to be the Noxian Grand General, Jericho Swain. He’s already in Ionia?_ ’

“Set her loose.” The Grand General commanded with a calm yet commanding voice. The large man quickly obliged, walking over to the chains which bound Akali and cut her loose, causing the assassin to collapse to the cobbled ground. Swain next turned his attention to the woman on his right. “Leave the tray on the ground. I’ll handle this one. Alone.” He commanded. She nodded and left the tray of food down on the ground. With that, the two lackeys quickly made their exit.

As Akali slowly regained her bearings she looked up at the silver-haired man, who seemed strangely inviting. He pushed out his cape and quickly sat on the floor, meeting Akali at her level. With his right hand, he grabbed the tray and pushed it to the assassin insistently.

“You must eat and drink. You’ve been out for the past two days.” Swain stated.

“Two...days…” Akali stated slowly, rubbing her dry throat in disbelief. Her brown eyes flickered to Swain, who truly appeared to hold no alternative intent. Under normal circumstances, Akali would have refused his offer, but she was given another chance at life and she wasn’t going to waste it. She grabbed the stone cup, swallowing the mineral tasting water. Almost as fast as she had picked it up she slammed it back down, not intending to indulge herself any further in front of the Noxian Grand General.

But as her eyes trained on him once more she became unnerved. He was just staring at her, the beady black eyes looking as if they were trying to dissect her. To say the assassin was uneasy would be understating how nerve-wracking his gaze had been. 

“Do you know who I am?” Swain asked, his voice calm yet authoritative.

“You’re Jericho Swain. You’re the scum that has led Noxian battle fleets to Ionia not once, but twice.” Akali spat in anger.

“So it seems you do know me.” He breathed out softly. Akali bit her lip in response. She had no idea what his intentions were, but if she could take care of one of the Trifarix right here and now, then maybe this war in Ionia could end.

Akali weakly attempted to grab at her kama, which should have been situated on her back, but as could be expected it was no longer there. Swain saw the attempted movement and chuckled lightly in response.

“My dear, no need to be so defensive. I only wish to have a discussion with you.” He said diplomatically. Akali knew it was foolish to think they’d allow her to still have her weapons on her person.

“A discussion? You saw what I did to your soldiers. That’s what I’m going to do to you too.” Akali threatened, the ninja baring her teeth like she was a wild animal.

“Indeed. Former Fist of Shadow Akali Tethi, your skillset is impressive. You have invaded Noxian camps and assassinated my men as they slept. Anything to win. Your work is nothing short of impressive.”

Akali held a look of astonishment when she heard his words, sounding almost as if he were praising her. Hesitation filled her heart, her eyebrows narrowed as she stared hatefully towards the Noxian Grand General.

“What are you playing at? How do you know who I am?” Akali growled.

“Noxus wants one thing: To help the powerless become strong. To become powerful themselves. That is something that even the Kinkou Order aids in, correct?” Swain surmised. Akali grit her teeth at the accusation.

“You’re wrong! We didn’t train to become powerful! We trained so we could uphold the balance between the realms!” Akali naturally defended.

“Hah, that is true.” Swain commemorated. “But it’s clear you disagree with those thoughts, especially the ones from the current Eye of Twilight, no?” Swain asked. Akali felt like he was reading her like a book, she had no idea how he knew of that.

“How...how do you…”

“My dear child, you are correct in your thinking. Sitting back as you watch the land you love fall into war is not the correct way to uphold balance. The Eye of Twilight is a misguided fool.”

“Don’t you dare talk bad about Shen!” Akali yelled in response defensively, catching Swain by surprise.

“My, it seems you still have sentimental value placed on him. Not the reaction I was anticipating.” Swain stated as a matter of fact.

“What do you want from me?” Akali growled.

“I told you, I want to have a discussion.”

“I have **nothing** to discuss with you.” Akali yelled, trying to stumble to her feet and yet fumbling back down to the stone ground.

“You’re dehydrated and hungry. Please, eat and drink.” Swain offered again. Akali only glared at him before her eyes flickered to the food tray, tempting as the pain in her stomach worsened. “You are in no shape to fight. Your right arm is badly broken and swollen. You haven’t been properly nourished for days now. Accept your conditions.”

Akali’s teeth ground together in protest, a fire raging in her brown eyes. If there was a man she _dreamed_ of assassinating, it would be this one. Yet to be so _powerless_ in front of him felt degrading. “Fine. tell me what you want with me, and then I’ll eat.” Akali bargained. 

Swain let out a soft sigh in response, almost as if he couldn’t believe the words which came from the rogue's mouth. “I told you already, I want to have a discussion. But alright. You have a desire to make wrongs right. To bring justice to those who have wronged your land.”

“Yeah, and that’s you!” Akali yelled in protest. Swain didn’t seem to let the comment faze him.

“This is not the first time you’ve been in captivity, correct? Ionia’s Golden Demon, Khada Jhin, held you captive on your small venture to Zaun if I’m correct.”

The memory flooded Akali, her anger peaking. “How do you know that?” Akali yelled, her voice getting desperate. 

“You think imprisonment will stop him when it didn’t in the past? There are some _very_ powerful people who certainly see a use for his skills.” Swain said coldly, in a mocking tone.

Akali felt shivers run down her spine as he stated revelation. “Did Noxus free him to drive chaos before your second invasion?” Akali spat, her eyebrows furrowing at the silver-haired man. The Noxian Grand General merely laughed at the accusation. “No, at the very least _I_ haven’t had any influence over Khada Jhin’s actions. The true culprits lie in your precious homeland.” Swain explained.

“Why are you telling me this?” Akali asked, her voice softer than before.

“Because, my dear, the land of Ionia is not what you think it is. It is like all the other nations, willing to do whatever it takes to gain power. There is no central leadership in this land, and that is why a murderer like Khada Jhin is being utilized. Ionia can no longer function how it has been for the past six thousand years. All we Noxians seek is to make this world a better place by making it unified. Making the weak strong. Everyone will be able to stand for themselves. Instead of acting selfishly, our nation will be helping others grow. That is why Noxus has marched not once, but twice on Ionian soil. Noxus will not stop fighting for what is right.” Swain argued.

“What is this supposed to be, a recruitment speech? Well tough luck, I’m not going to play along. You’re all a bunch of murderers!” Akali yelled.

“Ah, the pot calling the kettle black. Unfortunately, to get what you need in this world you sometimes have to get a little blood on your hands. You know that better than I.” Swain reasoned

“Surely you didn’t think this would work. If you know who I am and what I’ve done, you should know there’s no way I’d ever accept joining Noxus.” Akali stated quizzingly, anger teeming her vocal cords once more.

“Yes, that is indeed true. I knew that in your heart of hearts the chance for you to be recruited would be slim to none.”

“Then why even bother? Why not just execute me? I’ve done more than enough to your army to warrant that.” Akali seemed to be almost begging to be killed. Swain didn’t comply with her request.

“I would not dream of it. You see, the unification and natural magical resources of this land are not the only things which I am after.” Swain said tentatively. Akali’s mind raced, curious as to why Swain was being so open to her, but for now, she decided to play along.

“Then what else are you after?” Akali asked.

“As you know, there has been an outcropping of azakana in this nation recently. I am sure the war plaguing the area has certainly made that matter worse.”

“What do you know about the azakana?” Akali asked.

“They are lesser demons which latch onto negative emotions. The more they prey on humankind the more developed they become. They either evolve to become a demon, or get absorbed by a demon which is feeding on the emotion they crave.” Swain explained.

“That doesn’t explain what you’re looking for.” Akali stated. Swain continued on as if the assassin hadn’t spoken.

“Typically when an azakana evolves, they become dependent on a single desire. But to become a proper demon takes almost too long. Most azakana die or get consumed before they can ever reach such a threshold.”

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been taught proper demon anthology when training with the Kinkou, and in her line of duty she had taken down demons and azakana to uphold balance when necessary. But this still was surprising for Akali to hear from someone who _appeared_ to be unconnected to the Spirit Realm. 

“Shaped by humanity...a reflection. You are unlikely to find two demons of the same status. If a demon exists for a human desire it will likely absorb most of that feeling. For that reason, almost any fully formed demon you meet will be unique.” Swain reasoned methodically.

“Why would you want to meet one? They feed on human emotions. ” Akali asked intrinsically.

“Under normal circumstances, yes. Most humans should want to avoid demons at all costs. But you and I, we are different.” Swain said, his black beady eyes scanning over the rogue.

“You...and me?” Akali stated under her breath, confusion clearly taking over. Swain cleared his throat, shoving his coat to the side, revealing a glowing red claw for where his left hand should be. Akali’s heart stuttered at the sight as she felt dark energy pour from it.

“After Noxus’ first invasion I was defeated in battle by none other than Xan Irelia. She shattered my knee and dismembered my left arm. Just as the Wolf were about to chase me into the afterlife I was visited by a singular crow. It meant to take my secrets with it, but I learned from it instead. I retreated, wounded, hungry for knowledge. I conquered Noxus with a new following and took the power of the raven for myself. The rest is history.” Swain explained calmly.

Akali shifted her eyes down to the crimson arm, strangely reminiscent of the blade which the masked man held: but this felt on a whole other level. It felt overwhelming. Frightening. Whatever power he had was no mere azakana, it was something more. Something stronger. ‘ _He’s not lying. Why is he being so open with me?_ ’

“That wasn’t any ordinary raven, was it?” Akali asked.

“Indeed, it was not. I conquered the demon of secrets, and took its power for my own.” Swain stated, placing emphasis on the final word. Akali’s eyes widened as he revealed the demon he held.

“The...the demon of secrets...so that’s how you know-”

“Yes. It is. Humankind has a history of holding pain, sorrow, and guilt inside, manifesting in their own secrets. With the power of the demon at hand, I can peel that layer back. I can even hear of those plotting my demise in Noxus. Being associated with a demon can be both a blessing and a curse.”

Akali grit her teeth at the revelation. Fear buckled inside of her as she realized the direness of the situation she was in. “So why keep me? Why talk to me? You already know my secrets! What’s the purpose of keeping me around?” Akali yelled, any defense she had was now gone.

“It’s not your fault you know.” Swain said quietly.

“What did you say?” Akali growled, her patience wearing thin.

“You are not at fault for Faey’s injury. You know that to be true. Yet you still hold guilt for it all the same.”

Tears welled in Akali’s eyes as she heard him speak. “Shut up! You weren’t there! You don’t know-”

Swain didn’t let her finish his sentence, standing up, now towering over the former Kinkou assassin. “On the contrary, I perhaps know more than you do. It’s no wonder why the demon of agony has embraced you.”

“W-what do you mean?” Akali asked with anger in her voice.

“Don’t try to play dumb. We both know you were not the one who assassinated my general, nor were my men the ones who gave you those injuries that night.”

The memories of Evelynn’s attack returned in Akali’s mind. She knew it was futile, but she wouldn’t admit to it. “I...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You can feign ignorance, but it will not help you here. That particular demon leaves behind a trail of bodies like no other, and yet you survived not one, but two encounters with it. Given your last meeting, there is almost no way it won’t come back for you.” Swain reasoned.

Then the realization hit Akali. Her eyes narrowed at the Noxian Grand General, suddenly feeling violated. “What? So you’re using me as _bait_?” Akali spat. Swain’s face remained unchanged as he watched Akali squirm on the ground, attempting to stand back up with failed results.

“I am using you to lure the demon to us, that is correct, but I wouldn’t classify you as bait. No. I want you to succeed just as I did: conquer the demon.”

Akali’s eyes widened at the revelation which spilled from Swain’s mouth. Disbelief washed over her, defiance taking its hold over the assassin. “What in the world are you talking about?” 

“The demon has already yielded to you, whether it admits it or not, just as mine had on my deathbed. Not many are granted this opportunity. Become agony's embrace, with its strength you will have the power to end conflicts in a flash. Join me, and I shall teach you my secrets.” Swain stated, extending his red arm forward. It crackled with a sense of electricity. It sent awe and fear into the fallen woman.

Resistance immediately filled the assassin as she looked to the war criminal. “No, I don’t want to have anything to do with Noxus or demons. If that’s all you have to say then leave me alone!” Akali yelled, turning her head from her captor. Swain sighed, retracting his arm and hiding it beneath his cape again.

“Very well.” He stated calmly, a hint of disappointment painting his voice. He started making his way to the door, but stopped just short of it. “Hydrate. Eat. We will feed you two meals a day, and we will make sure to take care of any other needs you possess.”

“How long are you planning on holding me captive?” Akali growled.

“As long as it takes.” Swain responded. “Oh, and don’t try to do anything stupid my dear. Your secrets are an open book to me. If you comply you shall get out of this unscathed.” Swain reasoned before taking his exit, the wooden door slamming shut.

Akali’s eyes gazed over the food. Whether she liked it or not, she had to eat to survive. She took the makeshift utensils they provided and started eating the thin slices of meat they left on the tray, fulfilling her stomach pains.

\---------------------------------

If the Noxian soldiers were being truthful, it had been nearly three weeks since Akali was first captured. No one knew she was here. No one knew she was missing. No one was looking for her. No one would be coming to save her.

The assassin pointlessly tried to close her eyes, unable to fall asleep. The bright full moon shined in the night sky, and with it a familiar chill filled the room. Akali had long been collapsed on the ground, trying to sleep the night away when she felt a hand brush through her hair. Akali’s brown eyes peered open and saw a familiar pale figure sitting next to her, holding Akali’s head in its lap.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding~” Evelynn spoke, her voice softer than normal. Akali couldn’t help but direct her eyes to the pink flames igniting around the demon’s hair, it made her wispy grey hair appear to be horns from the front.

Strangely though, Akali wasn’t afraid. In fact, given what Swain had told her over the past three weeks, she figured this would happen sooner or later. Akali didn’t even question how she managed to sneak in here unseen. She knew that it was a demon, she couldn’t put anything past it.

“You don’t seem very surprised. This is no way to greet your knight in shining armor~” Evelynn cooed. Akali frustratingly pushed the demon's hands away and sat up. Fear wasn’t running through the assassin, instead, it had been a sheer annoyance. Mainly due to the fact that Swain had been right. 

“You say that as if I need saving.” Akali scoffed in defiance. The assassin soon felt her right arm be taken in by the demon's own hands, a small pain resounding from the broken bone.

“Is that so? Are you truly content here?” Evelynn pouted. “I tried to elicit such a simple scream from you the last time we met, anything to satiate my craving, and yet you didn’t give it to me. Now you’re a compliant prisoner? Is there nothing you won’t agonize over?” Evelynn hummed teasingly, pulling Akali tighter to her.

Akali sighed, recalling the unwanted lessons Swain had given her over the past few weeks.

> ”I was knocking on death’s door, surrounded by darkness. The endless eyes from the raven which visited me had been the last sight I thought I would ever see. But my resolve grew. The Black Rose Group had intended for me to die on that day, but just as defiant as you have been, I lived to see another day.”
> 
> “I don’t care, old man. I told you, I’m not joining your cause.” Akali stated defiantly.
> 
> “This isn’t about you joining Noxus. This is about abating something _far_ more. I was cast out from Noxus after my failure. But I returned, I integrated the demon which lay in the Immortal Bastion, taking its power for myself, and crushed Darkwill in front of the nation.”
> 
> “How mighty of you.” Akali said sarcastically.
> 
> “As I’ve told you, higher class demons typically do not express interest in mere mortals. They usually elicit the emotion they’re after, feed, and leave. That is a simple task for these ancient beings.”
> 
> “What’s your point?” Akali grumbled.
> 
> “I did not die on the day the demon of secrets came to feed on me. You did not die the night the demon of agony encountered you. We are very much alike. For the betterment of the world, it is imperative I teach you how to consume it, before it consumes you.”
> 
> “I don’t want or _need_ the strength of a demon. I know you want to use me like some pawn in your grand game of chess, but I’m not going to let you.”
> 
> “This isn’t about me, my dear. And you simply have no choice in the matter. You have been gifted this opportunity, and I shall make sure you won’t waste it.” Swain commanded, uncovering his glowing red arm.
> 
> “And how are you gonna do that?” Akali scoffed, doing her best not to be intimidated by the negative energy radiating off the demonic limb.
> 
> “When I was outcast from Noxus I had ample time to study. I learned about demons' connections with the Spirit Realm and, more specifically, how to use it against them. For someone who is so in tune with magic, something of this nature should be a cinch for you.”
> 
> Annoyance radiated through the assassin as she listened to the Noxian praise her. Truth be told, Akali had the worst magical aptitude compared to the other Kinkou Leaders. The rogue had refined her focused on physical weapons, preferably steel. But that didn’t mean she was magically inept, she just wasn’t as refined as someone in her previous position should have been.
> 
> “I know you have doubts, but I do not. Which is why I am going to teach you how to conquer a demon.”
> 
> “I told you already, I won’t do _anything_ you tell me to do. I’d rather die a painful death then succumb to you.
> 
> “We shall see. At the basis of our humanity we will do anything and _everything_ to survive.” Swain stated coldly, his words cutting harsher than any steel blade could. After a moment a silence Swain released a sigh and looked up to the ceiling.
> 
> “As you know, the Spirit Realm is parallel to the Physical Realm. Typically only spirits and demons can walk between the two easily, but humans who are in tune with magic can utilize the province too.”
> 
> “You’re here to teach me elementary basics?” Akali responded sarcastically. Swain continued on as if the assassin hadn’t spoken.
> 
> “Utilizing the Spirit Realm is key to conquering a demon. They originate from that plane of existence after all. Regardless of how a lesser demon is first formulated, they immediately latch onto the negative emotions surrounding them. They form an addiction, craving more of that emotion. As they evolve they develop different tactics and abilities to feed easier.”
> 
> Swain stood up, energy swirling in his left glowing arm. Akali wasn’t sure what to anticipate, but she naturally scooted away from the Noxian Grand General.
> 
> “However, no matter how evolved they become, their original tactic is always effective. We mortals have true emotions, and so we know what it is like to hold these dark fears. That’s how we get the upper hand. We turn the tables, latch onto them like a leech and drain _them_ of their raw emotion. Normally a demon would kill you on the spot for the attempt, but I subdued the demon of secrets. That only happened because it had taken an interest in me after I escaped death. Just as the demon of agony has taken an interest in you.”
> 
> “This is a crock of shit.” Akali scoffed.
> 
> “It may sound simple, but it is the truth. Demons rarely give mortals this opportunity. Do not waste it. With the demon's power at hand, you could always protect Ionia from any agony it may face. I know deep down this is what you truly want.” Swain commended.
> 
> Akali was growing more frustrated by the minute. She didn’t want to admit to Swain’s statement. She would never succumb to his will. Even though she knew it was useless to deny, knowing that he knew whatever secrets she held inside, she wouldn’t stop resisting.
> 
> “Shut up! I **told** you: I don’t want **anything** to do with demons. I want to protect Ionia _my_ way. Not Shen’s way. Not Irelia’s way. And certainly not **your** way. **My** way.” Akali growled.
> 
> A look of disappointment crossed the Grand General’s face as he sheathed his demonic arm under his cloak. “Very well. I shall return tonight to give you your dinner.”  
> 

Akali glared at the demon, her memories with Swain over the past week resurfacing. She could practically hear his voice in her head right now, telling her to take advantage of the opportunity. Despite how defiant she had been in front of the Grand General, she knew he was at least partially correct. If she could stop the agony which spread across Ionia like a plague, she would easily take that on.

“Oh, what a scary look. Please be gentle with me~” Evelynn stated sarcastically, laughing after her sentence as if she made a funny joke. Akali quickly stepped forward, and pushed the demon to the ground, pinning her down by her shoulders. Evelynn’s lashers immediately surrounded the rogue, pointing their sharp edges into her back.

“It’d be over way too soon, but if you try anything you’re going to be skewered~” Evelynn decreed, and Akali sighed, knowing that this was the likely outcome. She wasn’t scared though. She closed her eyes and focused on the energy around her. There were obviously dark emotions radiating off of the demon below her, but she could also feel the magic lift from the land beneath their bodies.

“Are...are you trying to connect to the Spirit Realm?” Evelynn asked, her golden eyes widened. Her lashers responded quickly, tightening their grasp on Akali’s body. With a sudden movement, the demon yanked the assassin off her body, causing Akali to collapse backward on the ground.

“You...you tried to invoke _that_ ritual? How daring of you~” Evelynn cooed again, standing on her feet gracefully. On one hand, the assassin was glad that it failed, her actions were impulsive and clearly, Swain had ulterior motives if she were to succeed. On the other hand, she very likely couldn’t attempt again, and she was at complete mercy to the demon.

The clicking of her shadowy heels resonated through the stone walls as the pale demon approached the fallen rogue. A small crunch could be heard as the demon placed her right heel on Akali’s chest, causing the assassin to gasp for air. “I didn’t think you wanted to be with me _that_ much. Together forever, that has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Evelynn said cheerily.

She leaned down and scraped Akali’s nose with one of her claws, causing a small cut to form. “But the fact you were able to initiate the beginning of it...you’ve learned how we demons consume emotions, haven’t you?” Evelynn asked.

Akali flinched from the question, but she wasn’t going to give up. She wouldn’t allow the demon to get the upper hand.

“No matter what you do, you’ll never get what you want from me. You may kill me, but you’ll never get me to writhe in agony. So to that end, I will do whatever it takes to bring you down; even if it means taking you for myself.” Akali grunted.

“Hmm, is that so? Humans can be so fragile. I’m sure there’s something I could do to make you scream for mercy~”

“The only agony I experience is the trauma which occurs every day on Ionion soil. I will not rest until the bloodshed ends.” Akali answered. The answer seemed to shock the demon, but one glance at the resolve on the assassin's face told her everything. She wasn’t lying. 

“Your confidence is so- alluring~ No wonder why my tactics don’t work: you’re not acting selfishly. Everything you do is for your nation. How noble.” Evelynn giggled.

“So, what’s your plan? Kill me here?” Akali chided, anger rising in her voice once more.

“Kill you? No. What would be the fun in that? If torturing you won’t bring me the agony I seek, there are always _other methods_ I can use to draw it out of you. But...I can’t do that here.” Evelynn stated with a wicked smile on her face. She pointed to a dark corner of the room, the pale moonlight reflected off the familiar blades, Akali’s confiscated equipment finally reunited with the assassin.

“I think you’ll need these. Don’t worry, they didn’t notice me taking them.” Evelynn hummed, the demon releasing her heel from the rogue's chest, and paced forward towards the wooden door.

“That’s it?” Akali gruffed almost in disappointment, rubbing her broken arm.

“For now, yes. But I anticipate our next meeting, love. You...fascinate me.” Evelynn teased before disappearing from sight. Akali took a deep breath and sat up from the stone floor, looking over to the fallen weapons.

‘ _I need to take this opportunity. I know where the Noxian Grand General is, if I can get others to help we can end this war in a single night._ ’ Akali’s mind couldn’t help but drift to her former master and the Kinkou Order. A part of her stomach twisted from the thought, but surprisingly it hadn’t been one that she immediately discarded.

“To counter Swain I _have_ to be impulsive, he’ll read through any plan I try to make. I guess it’s worth a shot.” She said quietly to herself. The assassin paced over to the fallen weapons, disgust filling her body as she picked them up with her abled left arm. Despite how much she didn’t want to turn to them, she knew she had no other choice. She had everything she needed. Maybe it was as Swain said: This demon was both a blessing and a curse, she should take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> This is where the crux of the story really opens up, so to have Swain and Akali meet was super exciting for me to write. As I said in the notes at the top, the demonology is altered slightly. I had Swain explain how demons came to be and formed, and lightly touched on the hierarchy of demons, which isn't fully established in Runeterra's lore. I also lightly touched on the method of how he conquered Raum. This could all be contradictory to the lore of Runeterra, but to move the story in the direction I wanted I felt this was the best move. I hope you all understand.
> 
> The next chapter might not be for a while. I have a draft of it, and to be frank I'm not too happy with it. Let alone the fact that it's my longest chapter yet. I like to give consistent updates, but I'd prefer to release something when I'm confident in it. 
> 
> As always please leave your comments, questions, concerns and hopes. I appreciate any and all feedback, it really motivates me to become a better writer and make this work as good as it can be. So truly, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

The assassin was greeted with pale moonlight as she kicked the wooden door open, the taste of fresh air strangely exhilarating. Escaping the Noxian encampment had been easier than the assassin anticipated: the path out was clear, not a guard in sight. Akali didn’t know if they were all off duty or if the demon had a hand in the matter. Regardless she took the opportunity in front of her and escaped.

The rogue ran all night long, with only one destination in mind. Once out in the wilderness, the assassin found her bearings and traveled to the north of the Navori Providence. The trek took longer than the shinobi expected, but despite how fatigued her body felt she never stopped. She kept running until she hit the one place she could trust. 

Akali felt guilt pain her as she approached the monastery, memories of her time here with the Kinkou Order flooded her mind. The assassin still didn’t fully understand why she turned here. Was it because of familiarity? Or was it because of desperation? Either way, she knew there was no turning back now.

The winding stone steps led to a large torii gate, signaling the entry of the monastery. With the view in sight, Akali stopped in her tracks, a hesitation filling her heart. She had left the monastery months ago, certainly not on the best of conditions, but she knew this was the right call. ‘ _It can be different this time...I’m not asking them to fight in a war, I’m asking them to help me kill one man and a demon. That’s all. Shen **has** to agree with me on this._’ Akali convinced herself, stepping forward with a new resolve.

Akali reached the torii gate and took a deep breath. She didn’t feel as if she’d ever be ready to confront the Eye of Twilight, but she was here now. There was no turning back. 

“I see you’ve returned.” A soft yet perky voice spoke out. Akali looked around, the sound seemingly coming from thin air. The assassin continued to direct her gaze around her surroundings until her eyes fell to the ground, witnessing a small yet familiar creature standing in front of her. The purple garb and small fuzzy face were confirmation enough, it had been the Kinkou’s Heart of the Tempest, Kennen.

“Master-” Akali gasped upon sight. Kennen was always a hard one for the former Fist of Shadows to read. He typically held a friendly demeanor, but something deeper always felt sorrowful. She figured it had to do with his age, but never prodded the yordle about it.

“Akali…” Kennen’s voice deepened, his blue eyes bore into the assassin's brown hues. “How far have you fallen?” Kennen stated disappointedly, the words ripping straight to the rogue's heart. The sad part is she didn’t think it was completely undeserved either. When she departed the Kinkou she had called them all complicit in Noxus’ acts of war. She was sure _that_ didn’t feel good to hear. 

“Master, I need to talk to Shen and the others. It’s urgent.” Akali pleaded.

It took a moment, but the Heart of the Tempest glanced at Akali, then down to her right arm, then turned away in defeat. He sighed, his small body relaxing. “You look roughed up. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of before we send you on your way.” He emphasized, making it clear they weren’t taking the assassin back in with open arms. That was fine with Akali, that wasn’t her intent when returning anyways.

She made her way up the steep steps, following closely behind the blue-eyed yordle. The silence was palpable, but Akali figured she was already pressing her luck by showing up unannounced.

Acolytes in training mummed their motions as the former Fist of Shadows made her way through their small monastery. Their stares burrowed into the assassin, Akali feeling herself shrink beneath their gaze.

Then, from inside the far temple, stood a figure in blue-clad armor, his dirty blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. Akali bit her lip with nervousness upon the sight of the Eye of Twilight. His expression didn’t seem to change upon sight of the rogue, almost as if he had been anticipating her.

Akali approached the temple with hesitation, the final conversation she held with her former master playing back in her mind. She didn’t feel she was wrong in her accusations, and yet she felt shame all the same. A part of Akali wanted to turn around immediately, but her strength propelled her forward.

“Come inside.” Shen stated distantly. Akali let out a held breath and motioned up the steps into the small temple. Chimes whistled in the air as Akali made her approach. Inside had been a low table with a tea set, which Shen had presumably set up. ‘ _All this for me?_ ’

“Kennen, go ready the others.” Shen stated to the Heart of the Tempest, the sternness in his voice ever present. Kennen nodded in silence and left the temple, leaving the Eye of Twilight with the former Fist of Shadows.

“I sense you are troubled. You look wounded.” Shen observed, mainly pointing out the rogue's broken arm. The assassins' brown eyes washed over her former master, feelings of frustration and care swirling together into a strange mixture she was unable to describe. But she wasn’t here to atone, nor was she asking Shen to apologize. She was here for a much more pressing matter.

“I need your help.” Akali replied impatiently. Shen kept his calm demeanor as he studied Akali’s expression, almost as if he was analyzing how best to proceed with the former Fist of Shadows.

“I thought you said the Order was morally corrupt, unable to set aside our **blind** ideals to help our fellow countryman. Those were your words, were they not? Yet you’ve returned” Shen repeated, his tone as neutral as ever.

“That’s because all you do is sit on your ass as war rages on! It’s getting worse, and as much as I hate to admit it, _my_ skills aren’t enough. This past month has proved that to me.”

“Akali, I’ve told you already: As the Eye of Twilight I cannot-”

“That’s why I’ve come to you now! I’ve found one of Noxus’ leaders. In a single night, we can assassinate him!.”

“I am sworn to uphold-” Shen started, but Akali knocked the tea set off the table in anger, pushing herself up onto her feet. 

“Let me finish! I know where Jericho Swain is! We assassinate him, and then we kill a demon. That’s all, okay? Can't you bend the rules just this one?!”

Shen let out a heavy sigh, his light blue eyes shutting as if he were tired. “Actions have consequences. The world found its way to fight back. By coming here you’ve led Noxians straight to our monastery, they’ll be fighting our acolytes soon enough.” Shen explained, nearby screaming confirming the Eye of Twilights statement.

“What?” Akali turned around in panic. “We have to stop them, surely now-”

“You will sit back down and rest. Your body is in no condition to fight. The Kinkou Order will protect itself. That is all.” Shen stated with a sense of calmness. 

“Are you crazy? Unlike you I won’t-” But before she could finish she felt a whirlwind surround her, with two gloved fingers tapping her forehead. The Eye of Twilight was now in front of her, but the light touch caused Akali’s eyes to drift closed. Darkness quickly consumed her as her body fell limp to the wooden floor of the temple.

__________________

> ”You seem lonely.” Akali observed as the duo moved through the forest. The lanky swordsman in front of her stayed silent for a moment as if he were ignoring the question from the assassin. But Akali stopped in her tracks, waiting for a response. With a deep breath, he stopped his advance, looking over his shoulder to meet the rogue's gaze.
> 
> His eyes shined vibrantly blue underneath the cracked red mask, his long black hair swaying in the wind. Despite how hidden his features were, Akali could sense pain from within.
> 
> “Loneliness is not something I have the fortune of having. I may have defeated this azakana, but it’s part of me now. Until I learn of its name I shall never be free.” He revealed. “With that said, we all have our demons which we wrestle with. I don’t think any of us are truly ever alone.” 
> 
> “Heh, maybe for you. I don’t have anything like that.” Akali smirked.
> 
> “Are you so sure about that? Do you hold no regrets? No guilt? No shame? There is a difference between acceptance and ignorance.”
> 
> Akali placed a hand on her hip, ready to reject his statement. “It’s best to let the past stay in the past. You can’t change it, you can only move forward.” At that moment she knew she was being a hypocrite given her intention of seeking forgiveness with Faey, but she wasn’t going to allow herself to yield to the mysterious man.
> 
> “You asked me if I was lonely, but I have to respond: It’s not good to be isolated. You are most susceptible when alone. Find forgiveness in yourself and make amends with those in your life. That is how you defeat any demon in your life.” The man stated.
> 
> “Says the lone swordsman.” Akali argued.
> 
> “I told you, I’m not alone. These azakana fed on me due to my festering negative emotions and my isolation from my brother. I was too closed sighted, and now it is too late. I do not wish that same fate befall you.” The man regarded, completely turning around to face the assassin.
> 
> Akali crossed her arms in annoyance. “I’ve cut all my ties because they were holding me down from protecting this land. If walking down this path alone means doing what is right, then so be it.”
> 
> The man sighed, turning his attention to the night sky, his bandaged arm laying lightly against the hilt of his physical sword.
> 
> “You say that, yet you want companionship. You want forgiveness.”
> 
> “Excuse me?” Akali responded dejectedly. The man trained his eyes on the assassin once more, the blue hues glowing brighter than before.
> 
> “You may not admit it, but you sought for a connection tonight. You felt guilt. You wanted forgiveness. The demon you encountered used that against you. You are not immune to the loneliness of this world. Conquer your own demons, before the ones lurking in the world conquer you.”

__________________

Akali’s eyes slowly fluttered open to the expanse of night stretched out above her. Cool air brushed against her cheek as she saw a fading light near her head. Akali slowly sat up, the dim glow of a fire providing a small sense of warmth. The assassin brought her hand up to her head, a pain splitting in her temples.

“I didn’t imagine that would knock you out for so long. Maybe next time I’ll have to be more gentle.” A voice spoke out from behind her. Akali turned around and saw Shen, this time his expression holding a friendlier demeanor. It was unlike the Eye of Twilight to be showing emotion like this. ‘ _Why?_ ’ was the only word on Akali’s mind.

What happened?” Panic ensued, remembering her final moments awake as Noxians invaded the monastery. 

“Do not worry, we quickly dispatched the Noxians and sent them back. It was only a small team of eight, nothing we couldn’t handle. We have some healing herbs for you, that arm of yours should be healed in a week's time if you continue to eat them.” Shen stated calmly.

“Fuck that! Shen, I told you all to get _off_ your asses and help Ionia! Even you all here aren’t safe! So I won’t be taking shit from you until you promise to take down Swain!” Akali yelled.

“Why did you turn to us if you already knew my answer?” Shen asked, his blue eyes skeptical of the woman standing in front of him.

“This is different than before! I know where the Noxian Grand General is located! If we mount an attack tonight he won’t be able to react. We could end this whole war in one fell swoop!” Akali begged, adrenaline starting to run through the young assassins veins.

“And I have told you: You’ve disrupted the balance. Aiding in this plight won’t bring an end to the suffering on either side. You may not see it now, but-”

“Don’t try and act high and mighty! I know you’d kill Zed on the spot if you had the chance. This is for something far greater than revenge!” Akali finally retorted, a clear look of pain flashing on Shen’s face. 

“What my wants are do not matter. The matter of fact is, I _haven’t_ killed Zed. You, on the other hand, are mercilessly killing men in the Physical Realm, throwing all cares to the wayside. Our two desires are nowhere near comparable.” Shen defended. 

“Hundreds of innocents are dying, and you only care when I’m the one doing it?” Akali stepped forward, anger flashing in her eyes. But he didn’t cower nor back down. He remained calm and silent. He was done arguing with her at this point.

Akali laughed at herself after a moment, stumbling away from the Eye of Twilight. Just like before she felt a sense of loss from her former master. There was no convincing him. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I was a fool to come here...This is just like before...If you won’t help me then I’ll find others who will.”

“I cannot stop you, but I will warn you as I did before: We cannot help you. Beyond that, Noxians are not your only threat. You have the attention of not only one, but two greater demons. I can see their gaze on you. If you continue down this path of destruction you may never return.” Shen said calmly.

Akali’s jaw clenched, the words swarming the assassin's mind obsessively. If this was any confirmation, not only had Evelynn kept track of her, so did Swain. She needed to find a way to put an end to both of them before it was too late.

“Shen, that’s _exactly_ why I came to you for help. We can kill one of those demons and the Noxian Grand General. One was born from the Physical Realm, and the other from the Spirit Realm. There, balance!” Akali advocated elementarily. Shen sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on the rogue's shoulder.

“It doesn’t work like that. Not all life is considered equal. I’ve warned you about upsetting the balance. I care about you Akali, but I cannot help you in this fight of yours.” Shen stated.

With disgust Akali quickly swatted Shen’s hand away and turned away. “I’m leaving, can’t say I expected anything else.” The assassin retorted defensively, making her way through the open-air monastery. Shen didn’t rebuttal or chase her, simply letting the assassin go silently. Strangely, this parting was more amicable than the previous. 

‘ _If Shen won’t help me then I’ll just have to look elsewhere._ ’

Just as she started to descend the mountainous monastery she noticed the Heart of the Tempest waiting for her at the torii gate. His eyes felt strangely welcoming, and while the assassin had a passing thought of leaving silently, she figured she may as well give him some parting words.

“You’re leaving already?” The yordle asked as Akali approached.

“Not like you wanted me to stay.” Akali responded coldly.

“Contrarily, I understand your point of view, and I’ll always care about you.” Kennen admitted, surprising the assassin. The yordle had been the oldest member of the Kinkou Order, starting from its original inception. He was loyal to the cause, even if he wasn’t as strict as the Eye of Twilight. So for that reason, despite him even taking care of her more than her own mother ever did, she never thought she’d hear those words come from the yordle's mouth.

“Then will you help me?” Akali asked with hope.

“No, you know I can’t. But I _understand_ why you’re doing this. Human lives are so fleeting, yet I can’t help but feel sentimental for every single one which gets lost.”

The assassin felt herself deflate. This was just another one of her former master's platitudes. She was right the first time: They had the resources to help stop this invasion and they choose not to. They’re complicit. “That’s what you think is going to happen? I’ll just be another lost soul? I’m sure that’ll be a fun tale to tell others centuries down the line.” Akali scoffed bitterly. 

“That’s how it always turns out. Despite that, this moment feels different. I can’t join you Akali, but I will not punish you either. Walk your path, only you can do that.” Kennen advised. With a deep breath, Akali regained her wits and decided to respectfully bow to her former master. After their silent farewell, Akali continued her trek down the mountainside.

Akali walked for miles until she found a small outcropping in the forest to the west of the Navori Providence. She built a fire and kept herself warm, poking the flames with a stick held in her left hand while cradling her right on her lap. She almost regretted not taking the healing herbs Shen had offered, knowing she couldn’t fight in her current state.

Her thoughts wandered away from Shen and the Kinkou Order, the rogue trying to balance her current options. They admittedly didn’t seem great. She could try and locate Xan Irelia, but she had no idea where she or the rag-tag army she amassed even was. Nor was she very confident the Blade Dancer would even mount a surprise attack. No, if Swain were smart, he’d move by the morning sun. That sort of surprise attack wasn’t even possible now.

The smell of honey filled the air around the assassin, her eyes wandered around in terror from the sudden sensation. The surrounding green forest was silent, still, unmoving. Yet Akali felt like she was in the presence of something.

“Looking for me?” A familiar voice cooed. Akali quickly turned around to see the shadowy demon standing behind her, the pale skin resonating off the moonlight, her golden eyes piercing Akali’s deep brown irises.

For a moment Akali just stared at the demon, but then let go of her breath. If the demon were wanting to kill her at this moment, she would have done so without announcing herself. Akali wasn’t going to waste time on the demon, so instead, she turned back to face the fire, trying to plot her next move. 

Evelynn meanwhile seemed disappointed with the rogue's lack of reaction. “I see you’re still not scared of me. Do you truly not value your own life?” Evelynn asked, a pitiful tone replacing the normal playful side the demon held.

“It’s not that I don’t value my life. I’ve come to expect to be killed at some point. If that were to be from a demon that haunts me in her free time, then so be it.” Akali stated coldly, her eyes focused on the flickering flames in front of her.

“Hmm, is that so?” Evelynn said quietly to herself, pacing around the shinobi and taking a seat next to her. “You’re going around trying to be Ionia’s little savior, but I have to wonder: if your light were to fade, who would protect this land? It’s clear your former Kinkou Tribe won’t help.” Evelynn purred. The fact that Evelynn knew of Shen’s decision didn’t phase the rogue. She was done being surprised by anything this demon said or did.

“As much as I don’t trust Irelia and her ragtag army to finish it by themselves, I am by no means the ‘ace in the hole’. I am only a small fragment that makes up Ionia’s forces against Noxus. If I were to be removed from the equation, Ionia can still win. I can rest easy knowing I helped take down considerable targets.” Akali said as plainly as possible, resisting the demons aggravating words.

“Then why continue to fight if you don’t think you’re valuable?” Evelynn asked curiously.

“Because I can’t just sit on the sidelines and watch everything around me burn. The people of this land have suffered more than enough. If I’m alive and able, I can help.” Akali reasoned. 

“That is such a selfless way of living. Usually, your types hold yourselves high and mighty because there’s something you’re desperately holding onto.” The demon mused. It was clear she was trying to get a reaction from the assassin, but Akali wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

“And I told _you_ : I fight and kill for Ionia. Anything that stands in my way will die. I won’t stop until the day the war ends or the day I perish. Whichever comes first.”

“You won’t have any regrets if you were to die before the end of the war?” Evelynn asked.

“Have you not listened to a word I’ve said? I guess that’s what I get for talking to a demon.” Akali sighed, continuing to prod the fire with a stick. Evelynn let out a confused laugh, her pink lips curling upwards.

“It’s just baffling to me. You seem so hot-tempered most of the time, yet when I show myself you seem doused. It’s so contradictory: your attitude, goals, behavior. You’re so _intriguing_.”

“You’re lucky my arm is still broken, otherwise I’d kill you on the spot.” Akali growled, annoyed by the demon's presence. 

“Do I need to remind you that it was _me_ who broke your arm?” Evelynn toyed, scooting closer to the rogue. With a tantalizing touch the demon's hands wrapped around the assassin's right arm. Evelynn pulled the broken arm onto her lap, her long pink claws tracing the splint.

The assassin attempted to pull away from the demon in response, but Evelynn held still. Soon after, the demon felt a shift in the rogue's body: Evelynn looked up to meet Akali’s gaze, the latter holding a kunai in her left hand, quickly driving the blade towards the demon's throat.

Evelynn’s eyes widened at the attempt, but the demon responded quickly. Her lasher dashed out and grabbed Akali’s left hand, stopping the weapons advance mere inches from the demon's throat.

“Mhmm, and here I thought we were having a moment~” Evelynn giggled.

“Let go of me.” Akali growled her eyes with a fire that hadn’t been there previously. Evelynn slowly moved Akali’s left wrist away from her throat, clear amusement overtaking the demon of agony.

“That was risky. If I was feeling malicious I could have broken your other arm just now. Then what would you do?”

“Don’t lie, you’re a demon. _Everything_ you do is malicious. Compared to what you can do, another broken arm is nothing to me.” Akali reasoned. A part of the assassin was grateful that her wrist wasn’t snapped. Once the arm was a safe distance away the Evelynn let down her guard, the lasher unwrapped itself. Akali didn’t waste the moment: she ripped her right arm from Evelynn’s grasp, standing on her feet and pivoting, using her body's force to drive down into the demon.

Just as the small weapon was about to skewer the demon, Evelynn wrapped her lashers in front of her in a cross formation. It didn’t come without injury as blue blood splattered across the blade as it impaled the demon's lashers. The force of the strike caused Evelynn’s back to hit the grassy floor beneath her, the lashers holding steadily in place. Akali didn’t let that stop her as she continued to drive the blade down through the lasher, specks of cold blood staining Akali’s face.

Evelynn whipped her lashers away, the kunai ripped from Akali’s hand and sent flying through the air. The sudden imbalance caused Akali to crash to the grassy floor. She tried to catch her descent, but unluckily for the rogue, she stretched out her broken arm upon instinct.

When her arm collided with the ground Akali screamed, her body falling limp and it fully collapsing on the ground next to the demon. Evelynn snaked her arms around Akali’s waist, pulling her in close with immense strength. Teasingly, Evelynn lifted her mouth to Akali’s ear, humming ever so slightly.

“So that’s what it sounds like when you scream. I wish _I_ could be the cause of such a wonderful sound, but I’ll take what I can get~”

Akali meanwhile tried to squirm away, her face slowly rising up from the dirt and grass. The first things she saw was the pink flames and white locks of hair which were strewn about next to her face. Akali tried to push off the ground with her left arm, but Evelynn’s hold was too tight to break free from.

“Do you know how many have _died_ trying to get in the very position you’re in right now? Consider yourself lucky~” Evelynn laughed.

Akali snapped. The shinobi moved her head next to Evelynn’s neck and opened her mouth. With a quick motion Akali bit down, ripping out a chunk from the side of Evelynn’s throat. The motion was so quick and unexpected that Evelynn’s arms let go of the rogue in shock, long enough for the assassin to separate herself from the demon.

As Akali steadied herself on her feet she saw light blue blood drip from her chin. Below her Evelynn was shaking, her golden eyes wide as she stared at the shinobi. Akali’s breath was baited as she watched the demon tremble, bringing her left arm up to her mouth to wipe away the bitter sticky liquid which coated her lips. 

Just as she thought it was over the demon's pink lips curved, and Evelynn brought her hand up to her neck, covering the bloodied wound.

“It looks like you aren’t all bark after all.” Evelynn replied with amusement. Akali jumped away from the demon in complete disbelief. 

“How are you still alive!?” Akali asked, a sense of shock radiating through her body.

“Oh love, did you think that’d _kill_ me?” Evelynn giggled. “Trust me, I won’t be dying around you. Dying can be such a turn off~”

Akali felt a sense of resignation fill her, doubt swarming her mind. She recalled her missions with the Kinkou Order, dispelling and dispatching demons. She knew Evelynn had been stronger than other demons they had handled in the past, but they typically were fairly mortal. If they took a large injury they would perish.

Evelynn didn’t share that same fate.

Akali’s knees collapsed to the ground, like so many of her encounters with the demon led to. She felt hopeless like none other. She obviously wasn’t in fighting condition, and if mortally wounding the demon like that didn’t kill it, then what would?

For a moment Akali felt herself be swayed by Swain’s proposition. If she could contain the demon inside of her then she could kill two birds with one stone.

The assassin's eyes widened with rage. ‘ _No. Absolutely not. I was desperate when I was visited by this demon last night. I will **not** resort to that. I **won’t** let Swain get what he wants._’ With that resolve Akali’s brown eyes focused on the demon, who was wickedly smiling at her. 

“Just kill me already!” Akali begged, deciding this to be the best path forward. She would not be used by Swain. She would no longer be taunted by this demon. In death, she would find her freedom.

“Hmm, you’re so...interesting.” Evelynn hummed, almost as if she hadn’t heard the request the assassin made.

“Shut up! Just get it over with! Kill me!” Akali screamed, a sense of panic filling her as she inched towards the demon. Evelynn’s smile widened for a single moment, the demon lowering her clawed hand to cup the rogue's chin.

“This is strange. I’m finally hearing you scream in agony, but you’re _asking_ me to end it. If I do then your agony will be resolved. Mhmm, whatever shall I do?” Evelynn toyed, clearly not indulging the assassin in her request.

“Fine! If I can’t kill you, and you won’t leave me alone, it looks like I have no other choice.” Akali replied harshly, pulling herself away from the demon. Evelynn just watched as Akali drew another kunai, ready to block whatever attempt she made. But the realization quickly dawned on her: ‘ _She’s not using that weapon on me…_ ’

Akali drew the blade towards her own throat, swinging down with enough force to skewer her own flesh. At the instant before she could puncture herself Evelynn dashed forward, shoving Akali to the ground and wrapping a lasher around her left arm once more.

“You really care that little about your life?” Evelynn said with disappointment, stopping the shinobis own attempt at cutting her life short.

“My life will not be dictated by anyone. Not Shen, not Swain, and _certainly_ not by **you**.” Akali growled.

“You value your freedom above all else. I see. I’ve finally found what you aren’t willing to lose~” Evelynn hummed, her tongue running over her bottom lip. Akali’s eyes widened at the demon's statement, for the first time she feared loss. But no matter how much the demon threatened her she wasn’t going to bend. 

“You can’t take that from me. I either die by my own hand, or I’ll find a way to kill you someday. Either way, my freedom is not something you can take away from me.” Akali said, anger teeming her voice.

“Trust me love, I won’t let _either_ of those things happen~” Evelynn said, removing her lasher from Akali’s arm. Evelynn turned around and paced away from the shinobi with delight. 

“Rest up, you need to heal. I’ll be watching, so don’t try anything stupid. I’ll always be here to stop you~” Evelynn said with a wicked smile before dissipating into the darkness. Akali let out a breath of air as she sat herself up, gazing down at the kunai which lay in her hand. It felt tempting, but she knew she would be stopped. Even her own life was out of her hands. 

Anger flared in the shinobi as she sat alone in her thoughts. She hated the feeling of being shackled. Yet here she was again. Whether it be by Jhin, Shen, Swain, or now Evelynn, she was still bound by them. Her own freedom, her own choice, didn’t matter once again. No matter how far Akali tried to run she couldn’t escape this.

For the first time since early childhood, tears rippled down Akali’s face, a sense of hopelessness settling into the young rogue. 

A caw of a raven broke through the silence of the night. Akali darted her eyes up to the sky as she witnessed a raven watching overhead. It looked like a normal raven, but its eye was strange. It looked deformed.

The realization hit the rogue and she quickly drew a kunai and threw it at the bird. Upon impact, the bird dissolved into the darkness of the night. Akali’s jaw clenched as she found her footing. 

‘ _One thing after another. I need to get out of here._ ’

Akali ran through the forest. It was only a matter of minutes but another raven appeared, the same as before. She quickly threw another kunai to it, but she knew this wouldn’t be the end. The marching of footsteps could be heard nearby, presumably more Noxian forces chasing after her. Akali wouldn’t stick around to find out.

Throughout the night Akali ran west, doing her best to avoid the oncoming Noxian soldiers, killing any new ravens which appeared overhead. Akali had no idea how Swain was tracking her so easily, but she knew that while the raven was overhead she would never be able to escape his gaze.

Akali ran so far west that she reached the nearly vacant coast, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. On the shore had been a single boat for sailing, tied to the nearby dock. Akali felt surrounded and out of options.

She had three choices: Stay and fight, surrender herself and allow the Noxians to take her in again, or try to bargain for a ship. She didn’t have much time, but the final option seemed to be the best bet.

Akali approached the small shack off the shore, hoping this was where they rented out the ships. She had very little experience sailing, but she had no other choices. Upon entry into the shack, she noticed a patron in front of her. There was a woman with short red hair, wearing a traditional purple kimono. Akali waited for around thirty seconds for the patron to finish, but every second that passed made the assassin antsier. Akali prided herself on speed, but even so, she was likely only minutes away from colliding with the Noxian forces after her.

The woman in front of the assassin signed a contract with the shopkeeper, rolled up the parchment, and turned around. Akali stood in shock as she witnessed the beauty in front of her: She had fair skin, freckles splattered across her nose, ruby red lips which she had trouble tearing her eyes away from. But no matter how different the face looked it was clear who the woman was; The golden eyes betrayed her own disguise. Akali felt a pit form in her stomach as she realized that Evelynn had been prepared for this very outcome.

“Glad you could make it. Ready to set sail?” The disguised demon asked. Akali’s mouth became dry, nervousness washing over the assassin. She could feel her body start to sweat in reaction, realizing she was running out of options. In a desperate please, the rogue pushed past the demon and slammed her left hand against the front counter.

“Do you have another boat I can rent?” Akali asked in a hurry.

“Sorry Ma’am, the lady behind you rented the last one available.” The man gruffed. Akali’s jaw clenched at the sudden situation she was placed in. She was out of time and options. What could she do?

“It’s okay love, I’ll let you join me free of charge. This ship only has one guest quarters though, so we’ll have to share a room.” Evelynn winked, and for once Akali was absolutely stunned. The demon giggled, stepping forward and placing her pale hand onto the assassin's shoulder. Akali didn’t flinch as the demon brought her lips to the rogue's ears, whispering sensually. “I think we should get going. Unless you want to be dragged back to a prison cell.” Shivers ran down Akali’s skin as she listened to the demon, hopelessness washing over her once again.

This time she had no choice.

In a desperate attempt, Akali tried to find some excuse as to why she couldn’t set sail with the demon. She pushed away from the spectral figure, her eyes wild in panic. “W-we can’t just set sail! What about food provisions, water?” Akali tried to excuse; anything to not be trapped on a ship with the demon.

“Don’t worry love, it’s already stocked for the trip ahead. It’s part of the contract, no wait times. We can set sail as soon as we want.” Evelynn grinned. Akali’s mind for a moment considered being arrested once again by the Noxians just so the demon wouldn’t get what she wanted.

But as much as she hated the demon, she hated Noxus even more.

The urgency of the situation returned to Akali, and she quickly turned on her heel, running outside to the dock. She was done arguing, she knew they had to leave as quickly as possible. Evelynn slowly paced after the rogue, her golden eyes tracing the assassin as she boarded the ship. The demon removed the ropes which tied the ship to the dock, anticipating their quick departure. 

The ship held an upper and lower deck, a large mast for a sail, and what appeared to be a command deck for steering, but beyond that, it seemed fairly barebones. ‘ _It will have to do._ ’ Akali thought to herself.

After Evelynn was done untying the boat she climbed up the wood staircase to join Akali on the top deck. Akali wrestled with her thoughts, unsure of how to react. This felt wrong, but the only thing she knew was that she needed to get away from here, even if that meant leaving with Evelynn.

Akali ignored the approaching demon and moved forward to the command deck, intent on steering the ship forward as soon as Evelynn readied the mast. However, as she approached the vessel's controls she saw an older man sitting at the wheel. Akali’s heart raced as she realized the implication of having another human on this ship with Evelynn. 

Who was he? Was he the captain of the ship? He certainly wasn’t safe with a demon onboard. Guilt filled the rogue, but it was too late to leave. Noxians would be marching here at any moment.

“Are you renting out this ship? Where ya’ headed? I’m the captain of this ol’ vessel, you can call me Armand.” The old man with a white beard stated.

“We need to leave _now_. I need to go to Bilgewater. It’s urgent.” Akali proclaimed, throwing the name of the Pirate Isles impulsively. The man hummed as he rubbed his beard softly. “Hmm, I need to see the finished paperwork before I can sail-” He started, but in a flash his face became vacant. Akali felt a dark presence behind her and knew it had to be the demons doing.

“I have the contract right here, but as she says: It’s urgent. You will do as she says. You don’t need anything else. We’re ready to sail.” Evelynn’s lip tugged into a crooked smile, watching as the man helplessly agreed to the demons conditions.

“I...don’t need...anything else...We’ll sail right away.” He said in a monotonous voice. He turned around and readied himself for their departure. To the assassin’s surprise, it hadn’t been long until the ship started to drift forward. Just as the Noxians reached the shore the ship had started to sail off into the horizon.

A sense of disgust filled Akali as she watched the nearly brainwashed captain pilot the ship forward. Akali turned around and saw the masts were already full. Evelynn must have prepared them as soon as they reached the deck.

The rogue took a deep breath, turning her attention to the sea. She paced away from the captain and walked to the railing on the starboard of the ship. Above her was a familiar raven, just soaring above her head. It seemed that Swain wasn’t going to let her go that easily. She would be followed until he had her in his clutches again. Hopelessness swirled in the assassin's heart once again. ‘ _Is there truly nowhere I can go without being shackled?_ ’

“That must be Raum. How the mighty have fallen.” Akali heard the demon speak. The rogue felt a sense of hate boil inside her. Ever since she had met this demon her life had fallen apart, and now she was seabound with no clear destination in mind besides Bilgewater. The rogue turned her head, her brown eyes trained on the demon.

“What did you do to him?” Akali growled.

“You’re so concerned for a man you just met. Should I be jealous?” Evelynn smirked.

“Answer the question.”

“Over the past few centuries I’ve learned how to charm my victims. Just by a single look, they can fall desperately in love with me.” Evelynn explained. Akali’s heart pounded as she recalled her first night with the demon, how carelessly she had behaved. How willing she was to follow the demon.

“Did you do that to me?” Akali asked softly, almost not wanting to hear the answer

“I emit a natural charm, so most beings are attracted to me upon sight. I try not to force a charm on an individual unless I think it’s necessary. To be honest, I don’t like actively using it on victims, it makes the emotions inauthentic. Genuine lust and hope raised to their highest point then burst to the depths of despair at the moment of climax: that’s what I live for.”

“You’re a monster.” Akali said under her breath. A moment of silence passed between the two, Akali still not feeling satisfied. “That didn’t answer my question.” Akali said with annoyance.

“What did you ask, love?” Evelynn played dumb. Akali wasn’t going to go back and forth with her on this.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” Akali sighed, looking back out to the sea. The waves were calm, she had only hoped it was as smooth of a trip as when she went to Piltover to hunt Jhin.

“Why Bilgewater?” The demon asked pointedly. Akali sighed, looking back over to the demon. She held genuine curiosity. 

“I sorta chose it on the spot. Bilgewater is not my first choice. I think Demacia would be the best fit, but they hate magic. It’s also the furthest country from Ionia, not very practical.” Akali stated sadly.

“What a pity, I have quite the following over in Demacia.” Evelynn joked, which Akali largely ignored. “But Bilgewater? I’m sorry darling, they’re going to eat you up alive~”

“Their unpredictability and untrustworthiness is exactly what I need. Swain is following my every move, the only way I can hope to take him down is by being spontaneous.” Akali stated, referencing the raven following overhead.

“I can’t imagine that man forcing a demon like Raum to submit under his control. It’ll only be a matter of time before it wrestles it back.” Evelynn laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Akali asked, curiosity filling her.

“Oh, it’s simple. A human life-span is so short. A human can try to contain us, but as they age they get weaker. Once they become weak enough the demon will completely consume their body and ascend.”

Akali’s voice froze for a moment, her eyes shaky as she looked to the fair-skinned demon. “Ascend? Ascend to what?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard the legends?” Evelynn cooed. “Most demons start their life cycle as azakana. Consuming enough of a singular negative emotion allows the azakana to evolve into proper demons. Out of all of those demons in the world, only eight have evolved to become greater demons. Then there is the absolute pinnacle, only one has ascended to that state. It is known as the first of ten.”

“The...first of ten…” Akali gazed over at Evelynn. For a moment Evelynn didn’t know why Akali was staring so intently at her, but the crooked smile on her ruby red lips finally broke.

“Oh, don’t worry, that title doesn’t belong to me. Not _yet_ , anyways~” Evelynn stated. “No, that demon is currently wreaking havoc in Demacia last I heard.”

Evelynn’s words left the assassin with a sense of speechlessness. She never anticipated that such dark twisted beings could be so deprived and sentient, but Evelynn was proof enough: these greater demons were far more intelligent than those that she and the Kinkou Order hunted. They were evolved to a point where they played with humans for both satiation and amusement. It sickened Akali to her core.

“You’re lucky, you know. You’ve met two greater demons and have lived to tell the tale. Not very many get to meet one and escape with their life.” Evelynn smiled.

“You keep saying that, and yet you’ve kept me alive four times now. Five if we count right now” Akali stated plainly, which prompted a coy response the demon.

“I see you’re keeping count. I’ve told you already, it’s because I couldn’t elicit the correct response from you. Killing those at the height of their agony is what satiates me. I don’t just kill willy nilly.”

Akali sighed. She couldn’t believe she was casually speaking to a demon in the manner, but everything the demon revealed she could utilize. Not only for when she would inevitably fight Swain, but also for when she would take down the demon which stood next to her.

“So, why follow me? If you can’t get the agony you need then surely there are other victims you can hunt.” Akali asked, keeping her eyes on the water.

“I told you last night, you _interest_ me. I can’t just abandon you after I’ve set my sights on you. I’ve never lost a hunt, and I’m not about to start now~”

“Do you ever think about how it’s all going to end?” Akali asked, taking in a sharp breath.

“I see many peoples' ends. None of them particularly stick out to me. Not since the rune war. I’m amusing myself with you right now, but I don’t think yours will be any different.” Evelynn responded.

“No, not _my_ end. _Your_ end.”

For a moment the demon truly didn’t have a response. She was honestly shocked to hear that question. Then a chuckle came from the demon's throat as if she couldn’t believe the audacity of the comment. “Oh darling, I’ve been alive since before the first rune war. Death is not something I have to think about for a _long_ time.” Evelynn hummed.

“You know, Swain’s hunting me because you follow me around like a lost puppy. If I were to put an end to you I’m sure Swain would stop tracking my movements.” Akali reasoned.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Evelynn pointed. “You still pose a threat to his army with or without me. Besides, given your condition, you’re in no position to issue threats. I could kill you hundreds of different ways before nightfall if I wanted.” Evelynn argued, and for once Akali conceded. She knew she couldn’t kill the demon in her current state, especially not after her failed attempts last night.

“Leaving you alive is in some way helping Ionia, so I won’t put an end to you yet. I will do anything to save Ionia from this needless war. Even if that means keeping you around as a distraction for Swain.” Akali reasoned. 

“I see~ It looks like I’m with you for a little while then. This is going to be so exciting~” Evelynn said seductively, scooting closer to the rogue. Their arms lightly brushed together, the touch sending an addicting warmth through Akali’s body.

“Drop the facade, I’m aware of your seductive tactics.” Akali reasoned, hoping that would stop the fake advances the demon frequently utilized. To her disappointment, the demon continued, 

“Oh, for you I can assure you they’re not fake. I’m being honest when I say you _excite_ me. Besides, I don’t see you trying to kill me. What happened to all that vigor from last night?” Evelynn breathed quietly.

“Don’t mistake my tolerance with friendliness. I’m here with you due to convenience, nothing more.” Akali spat in disgust.

“Oh, really? That’s a shame.” Evelynn pouted. “With all this solitude I had so hoped you’d show me a fun time~” Evelynn joked. Akali rolled her eyes, trying to find any excuse to get away from the demon.

“I’m going to look at our food supplies.” Akali stated, turning and walking away. To her dismay, she heard the demon's footsteps behind her. The demon didn’t say a word, but the assassin could feel its gaze against her back.

Akali didn’t even reach the stairs until she turned around in annoyance. “Stop following me. You don’t even need to eat.” Akali answered coldly.

“I **do** need to eat, just not what you humans call ‘food’. My meals consist of writhing agony, and I have a prime candidate right over there. Once we dock-”

“No Evelynn, we’ll need him for the return trip, you are not to touch him.”

“Giving me orders now I see? How cute. But men like that are replaceable.” Evelynn hummed. The assassin knew it was useless to argue with the demon, she was purposefully trying to get a rise from the rogue. Giving up once again, Akali turned around and continued heading down to the bottom deck, wandering around until she found the food storage.

To Akali’s surprise there was quite a lot of food, the majority of it being thin blocks of bread, what seemed to be freshwater, and ale. Akali wasn’t much of a drinker, and she certainly wasn’t going to drink with the demon around. Any slip-ups and she could die uselessly.

“Maybe he isn’t the prime target.” Evelynn broke the silence with her statement, out of the blue.

Akali, a little surprised by the demon's words, turned around to face her. “That’s good, glad you’re learning people aren’t hunting targets.” Akali stated sarcastically. Evelynn let out a small giggle, advancing towards the rogue. Akali instinctively stepped backward as the demon approached, but to her chagrin, her back ran into a counter. She was completely stuck, vulnerable to the demon's advance. Evelynn came uncomfortably close to the assassin, their bodies mere inches away from one another. Evelynn lifted her hand and tucked a few loose bangs behind Akali’s ear, her red lips tugging upwards into a smile.

“Oh, that isn’t what I meant. I was thinking of strewing you against this counter and watch you squirm endlessly as I kill that man above. With no way back to Ionia you’d be stuck here as you slowly lose your life, unable to help the nation you so desire~”

Evelynn’s words sounded far too sweet for how twisted they were, but Akali wasn’t going to have it. “How many times do I have to tell you? It doesn’t matter if I die here or not. It’s not a war won and fought by me alone. If you decide to kill me here then fine, but I will not anguish over my failed mission, so know _your_ place, demon.” The assassin ordered, a sternness filling her voice.

“Just the same as last night, huh? Would it kill you to act a little selfishly?” Evelynn asked.

Akali chuckled, Evelynn’s eyebrows lifting in confusion from the sudden noise. “You want to know a selfish act? Most Ionian vessels hold magic inside their hulls. I may not have as strong of a connection to the Spirit Realm as Shen or Kennen, but I can still manipulate it if I need to. If you try to kill me, or him, I will manipulate the magical energy in this ship to sink the three of us to the bottom of the ocean. I’m not trapped here with you, you’re trapped here with me. So know your place, **demon**.”

Normally after a threat like that someone would react negatively. Evelynn was a different matter as she let out a small breath of amusement. “You really are full of surprises, aren’t you, love? You’d truly sacrifice your own life just to get the last laugh?” The demon purred, now moving her hand to Akali’s cheek. The rogue seemed unphased by her advancement.

“What I do is for Ionia’s future. If I can’t help Ionia, I will at least put a stop to your cruelty. You’re a leech of human suffering, nothing more.” Akali said, batting the demon's hand off of her face.

But Evelynn kept her golden eyes on Akali. A sense of wonder filled her. An inexplicable emotion filled the demon as Akali’s words echoed throughout her mind. A genuine smile cracking on her lips. 

Akali didn’t hesitate to push the demon away, turning her attention to the rations of food that had been provided. Evelynn was not distracted so easily, as her mind focused on the assassin with a sense of admiration; one she had never felt for a mortal before. She wordlessly toiled with her thoughts, the feelings inside her mind twisting and turning in confusion.

With a sigh Akali grabbed at the thin slices of stale bread and started chewing on it, satiating the pained hunger she felt. It wasn’t her first choice, but given the lack of variety, she made do with what she had. After feeding herself, Akali roamed the lower deck, finding the room allotted for guests.

The bed was practically screaming out at her as she entered the small wooden room. She hadn’t slept in almost forty hours, and before that, she had been sleeping in a stone prison for weeks on end. This was heavenly in comparison, even with the endless swaying of the ship.

The assassin dropped her weapons and equipment in the corner of her room, pulling her hair out of the high ponytail. As she prepared herself for bed a familiar demon arrived in the room.

“Are you going to sleep? The sun just came up.” Evelynn stated playfully.

“What does it look like?” Akali responded with annoyance.

“May I join you?”

The unexpected question rebounded in Akali’s head, so much so that she had to do a double-take at the disguised demon. ‘ _Did she really ask that? Is she toying with me?_ ’

“You’re a demon, you don’t need to sleep. I’ve told you, your seductive tricks won’t work on me.” Akali reasoned, but that didn’t seem to deter the demons' advance.

“No, that wasn’t my intention. I just...I want to see how it’s like, to fall asleep, I mean.” Evelynn stated with curiosity.

“You’re telling me you’ve never seen someone fall asleep?” Akali responded, not sure how to take Evelynn’s words. Normally Evelynn’s tone was filled with sadistic playfulness, something that seemed entirely missing in this moment. 

“Let’s just say when I take someone to their bed, it’s usually painted red by the time I’m done with them~”

“Not making a great case for yourself here.” Akali sarcastically stated. After a silent moment, Akali let out a breath of annoyance, realizing the unfortunate position she was in. She was in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go. She doubted that locking the door would stop the demon from entering. For once the assassin admitted defeat. “It’s not like I can stop you anyway.” Akali replied.

“I knew you’d see things my way, love.” Evelynn smiled, her golden eyes watching Akali as she climbed into the bed. The assassin turned on her side, facing away from the demon, but that didn’t stop the adrenaline which ran wild in her veins. She felt her body on pins and needles as the demons gaze washed over her.

Akali was defenseless, facing away from a murderous demon, trying to fall asleep while on a ship in the middle of the sea. Despite how absolutely tired she was feeling, she felt anxious. Her body felt ready to fight. Her senses were going wild, everything in her telling her to run: but she didn’t move an inch. She could sense that Evelynn wasn’t moving either. Her stare definitely made the rogue uncomfortable, but it wasn’t threatening. Strangely, the demon seemed to be true to her word.

It took more than an hour, but Akali’s body finally relaxed, her mind finally allowed to drift towards a slumber. She still didn’t feel safe around the demon, especially in such a compromising position, but this was only the beginning. There was a long road ahead for the two of them. For better or for worse, she had to adapt to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a long one, almost double the length of the first chapter (which I think was the longest). I hope you all enjoyed, this chapter was a bit of a rollercoaster from start to finish. For a while I considered cutting this chapter in half due to just how long it was and how long it took to edit, but I felt it worked better as a whole.
> 
> With that said, things are moving forward pretty quickly. I was really happy to get Akali to see Shen and Kennen in this chapter. Even if they aren't on good terms, it paints a little bit of closure on her time with the Kinkou Order. Shen has actually been the hardest character for me to write so far. I reread the Zed comics and listened to his LoR interactions in preparation, but I had quite a bit of trouble trying to make him sound right. I hope it comes across well in the final product.
> 
> Akali and Evelynn are heading to Bilgewater! This is exciting for me because it was the Bilgewater event back in 2015 which got me invested in League's lore. You could say the Akalynn ship has started sailing ;)
> 
> But for real, it's fun for me to put them in such isolated close quarters. They're both trying to use one another to get what they want, so it's like the start of a game of chess. It's a fun dynamic to write, especially for Evelynn. Akali is being thrown out of her element, but I'm now throwing Evelynn out of hers too. All her hunts usually end quickly, but this particular one is different. This is one she won't be satisfied with until everything lines up perfectly.
> 
> As you saw in this (and the last) chapter, I'll sometimes flashback to parts where I time jumped. So if I skip over a period of time that you wanted to see, don't fret, there is plenty of time to reference it in future chapters if needed. It's just this way I can keep the character arcs and story progression moving smoothly.
> 
> There is a continuation of a retcon I mentioned last chapter: When Fiddlesticks released, he had a line referencing "The first of ten". Many people thought this meant demons like Shaco, Evelynn, Tahm Kench, Nocturne, Raum, etc were other members of the ten. Riot confirmed that they were not and that the ten were something completely different. I felt it would be better fitting for the direction I was taking the story to make them have the potential to be "one of the ten", even if that isn't something even related in canon Runeterra.
> 
> Next chapter was originally going to be about this long, but I'm going to be splitting it in two as I feel that has a clearer breaking point narratively. I should hopefully be getting that out in the next couple of days. (These notes are getting long too, yeesh)
> 
> With that said, thank you so much for 100 kudos! That's more than any of my previous works, so that really means a lot to me, I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. As always your comments are always super appreciated and motivating. If you have any concerns or advise I'd really appreciate seeing that too, all constructive criticism is always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight streamed lightly through the port window, the shifty creaks of the ship resounding through the wooden cabin as the assassin slowly lifted open her eyes. It had been five days since Akali first set sail, and with each passing day, she knew she was that much closer to docking at Bilgewater. 

“Good morning, love~” The demon stated sweetly, almost as if she had been waiting for the moment the assassin stirred. Akali glanced behind her, the only thing the rogue could perceive were bright golden eyes piercing through the shadows. This had been how the demon greeted the rogue every morning. With that, and the smell of the salty sea nauseatingly too strong for the rogue, every instinct was telling her to get off the ship.

“We should be at the port soon, I need to get ready.” Akali sighed, standing up from her bed. She grabbed a hair tie and fixed her hair into its natural ponytail. She had attempted to wash her clothes while on this trip with moderate success. They no longer smelled of sweat and blood, but now smelled like the same nauseating salty sea instead. Regardless, once she deemed herself adequately ready she made her way to the top deck, where the captain had been steering all night.

Evelynn took over for the captain when he needed to sleep, which surprised the assassin. Despite how malicious and vitriolic she could be, the demon had a decent amount of sailing knowledge. Probably picked it up throughout the millennia she’s been alive. But this morning the ship captain Armand looked happy, a small grin on his face.

“You look awfully chipper this morning.” Akali stated, approaching the old man.

“I love the high seas, but pulling into the harbor is always the best part. It shows I’ve tamed these seas and survived another successful journey.”

“I see.” Akali smiled.

“Are you prepared to pay the oceans tithe?” The man said gruffly.

“Come again?” Akali asked, her eyebrows furrowing. The man first let out a chuckle which quickly faded as he took in the rogues expression.

“Surely you’ve heard of the monsters that lurk deep in Bilgewater’s seas. Pay the oceans tithe and you’ll be granted safe passage.”

“I don’t know, sounds like just an urban legend to me.” Akali said doubtfully, placing her abled left hand on her hip.

“You of all people should be taking old legends seriously, my dear.” A seductive voice that could only belong to the demon, spoke out. “But don’t worry, I can handle that part.” Evelynn winked, pacing over to the ocean's edge and tossing coin after coin into the salty waters below.

“How long do ya’ plan on stayin’ in Bilgewater?” The man asked. Akali’s mouth twisted in hesitation. She didn’t really think about it, because so far she didn’t really have a _plan_.

“I don’t know, hopefully only a couple of days at most. I just need to meet someone and get some things settled, then we can head back.” Akali replied quickly. She wasn’t sure how much she should tell this man, or how much the raven overhead could perceive, so she decided it to be best to keep any sort of thoughts quiet for now.

“Hmm, alright, works for me.” The captain stated.

The rest of the trip had been, quite literally, smooth sailing. As the ship pushed forward towards the pirate isles, Akali couldn’t help but recoil at the smell of fish guts which permeated through the air. Not too far away from the harbor were the slaughter docks, a place full of hanging dead sea monsters: both for commercial purposes, and also to show one's strength and capabilities. Such gaudy acts were lost on the assassin. 

“We made it.” Akali’s eyes sparkled as she looked across the water-logged town. It looked rundown, decrepit, and lawless. Exactly what the assassin needed. The clicking of heels against the deck alerted Akali to the demons advance behind her, and given the expression she held, it was clear she was far from impressed.

“Can’t say this is a sight I wanted to see again.” Evelynn stated truthfully, her tone dull with disappointment.

“Why is that?” Akali asked, curiosity painting her voice.

“Bilgewater has stayed the same lawless city for centuries. No one holds any values. Most don’t hold enough value to make their agony worth losing it all.” Evelynn complained.

“Is that so? It sounds like you have standards for killing.” Akali stated sarcastically.

“Of course I have standards. I don’t kill to kill.”

“From what I hear Bilgewater’s citizens live without fear: I’m sure that makes it hard for any demon to live there.” Akali said sarcastically, her voice filled with disgust at the thought she could even say that sentence out loud.

“For most demons, like myself, that is true. But that doesn’t mean _every_ demon can’t find a use for this city. It’s all in the tactic and needs: One demon, in particular, can cultivate the addiction and greed in this city to sate his hunger.”

“Is that so? Are you bringing me to this demon because you failed at getting what you want from me?” Akali asked sternly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love. We demons typically try to stay out of each others ways. And besides, I’ve made you a promise: the only one who’s going to hurt you is _me_. You’re _mine_ , and I won’t let anyone else have that chance.” Evelynn smiled wickedly.

“So then what _do_ you get from going to Bilgewater with me?” Akali sighed, trying to discern the demons true intentions.

“I’m just waiting for the perfect opportunity, love. But it is a shame there’ll be no other targets for me to hunt. Here, most citizens are so low class that they take the worship of the hungry Wolf too far, almost seeking the thrill of the chase.”

“You’re referencing the Taker, correct? I’ve heard you mention them before.”

“That’s what you Ionian’s refer to the Kindred, I take it.” Evelynn stated, arching her eyebrows at the rogue.

“The Kindred?” Akali asked in response, confusion settling on her mind once more.

“They go by many different names and forms, but the Kindred spirits of death are the ones that shall await every single person as they move on from this life.”

“I thought that was just a myth.” Akali grumbled, adjusting the splint on her broken arm. Despite being the former Fist of Shadows, she never saw such a being, so she always figured it was just an urban legend, much like the oceans tithe.

“A myth? Love, I’ve met them on numerous occasions.”

“You have?” Akali asked, her eyes widening in shock.

“Indeed. Like demons, they’re some of the only creatures who can pass between the Physical and Spiritual realms freely. I am sure your Eye of Twilight has seen his fair share of souls guided by the Kindred as well.”

Akali silenced herself for a moment, thinking about her last conversation with Shen. He must have seen so many people's souls taken, and yet _still_ did nothing to help in the war. Oath or no oath, balance or no balance, what mattered was the hundreds of lives taken by Noxians on Ionian soil, everything else was moot. Anger boiled inside the young shinobi as she darted her eyes to the demon, which held an amused expression on her face.

“How are you not scared by them?”

“By who? Kindred? I’ve seen them for many millennia now. They’ve become quite used to my handiwork. Besides, they can be...childlike at times.”

“Childlike?” Akali questioned.

“Indeed. But we did not come here to discuss Kindred, we came here to help you with your plan. What are you thinking of doing?” Evelynn asked, crossing her arms. Akali glanced up to the sky and saw Swain’s raven was still dutifully overhead. He wasn’t hiding the fact that he was tracking them, and that made Akali uncomfortable.

“First of all, there’s no _we_. Second, there’s bound to be bounty hunters here. I want to see what they have to offer.”

“Love, what do **you** have to offer? You have no money and no influence here. You’re still in no shape to fight. You really think asking such a lawless place to do you a favor is going to work?”

“I don’t have anything I can barter with, but I can still hunt targets, even with one arm.”

“Yes, I almost forgot you _kill_ for a living. We aren’t so different after all.” Evelynn laughed.

“I kill to bring a better future. You kill to see others writhe in agony. We are nowhere near the same, demon.”

“Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty~” Evelynn teased, ignoring the accusation in Akali’s previous sentence. The hull of the ship creaked as they approached the dock. Barrels of fish, ale, and gunpowder littered the wooden walkways. Men lay sleeping on the ground with buzzing flies surrounding their bodies. The stench of dead sea life only intensified the closer they got, making the assassin nearly gag.

Regardless, Akali nearly jumped over the edge of the ship as it docked, impatient to step foot on land again. The first few steps on the woody harbor were rocky, Akali finding it hard to find her land legs after such a long voyage. Evelynn on the other hand vanished without saying a word. The assassin wasn’t sure how to take her disappearance: on one hand, she was thankful to finally have some breathing room, but on the other, there was a sense of calm knowing where the demon was at all times.

The low streets of Bilgewater were wet and slimy, the people inhabiting the walkways were dirty and drunk. Akali wasn’t worried about pickpockets, as she didn’t have any Silver Serpents or Golden Krakens. If anyone tried to steal her weapons she would make sure they wished they hadn’t tried.

It didn’t take very long for Akali to see a wanted poster with a bounty on it. If she could take a couple of bounties then maybe she could actually hire people to follow her. But first, she needed to get information, so the best place she figured would be the most populated: a bar. Taking the wanted poster for the biggest bounty, she folded it up and headed to the closest tavern.

Even at this hour in the day the bar was filled to the brim with folk. The music was loud and the stench of booze was strong. Akali made her way to the front counter and sat down, waiting for the bartender to come over. 

As she waited she heard the stupor of a drunken man sitting next to her. She looked over to the older man, his hair white as snow, his eyes bloodshot, and his breath reeking of rum. Given his inebriated state, he may have been the perfect target to get information from.

“Get lost wench, that’s my seat.” The drunken man said in a slur. Akali turned to fully face him, a smirk across her face. This made it all the better, she had something he wanted.

“I got here first, old man. Buzz off.” Akali replied back cheekily, knowing it would anger him instead of deterring him.

“Just who do you think you are?” He commanded 

“Me? I’m a nobody. I’ve got nothing to my name. Well, besides this seat now.” Akali grinned.

“Get the fuck out before I make you!” He yelled.

“Is that a challenge?” Akali smiled.

“Fuck yes it is. Put up before I knock you down.” His breath rushed towards the assassin, dank and harsh, but she had him exactly where she wanted. 

“Okay, how about we arm wrestle? We can do best two out of three and I’ll even do it left-handed.” She said, noting that he had a hook on his right, let alone her own broken arm. “If you win you can have your seat back. If I win you’ll answer any questions I have.” Akali offered.

“Pfft, fine. I can take a twig like you any day.” The man grunted, swiveling his barstool to face her and placing his elbow on the bar. Akali matched and their hands gripped. His palm was far bigger than her own, sweatier too for that matter, but she knew she was stronger.

Akali started the countdown, “Three, T-” but as she did the man pushed down with an exerting force. Akali, taken off guard, quickly steadied her arm, pushing against the descent. “Shouldn’t have expected any less from Bilgewater.” Akali said softly under her breath before lifting his hand up and back down, flattening it against the bar.

“Wh-” He started, but Akali wasn’t even going to let him get a word in..

“I said best two out of three, you have another shot.” Akali grinned, and after a groan from the man, the two readied themselves. Once they reset Akali didn’t even bother with the countdown this time and just slammed their hands down against the bar.

“I win.”

“No fair! You cheated” He yelled.

“Like you didn’t? Fine, I’ll do a proper countdown this time.” Akali sighed, the two of them resetting again. With a deep breath Akali said “Three. Two. One. Go.” and with that she once again took control, using her strength and speed to push his arm flat against the bar.

“I’ve won.” She said, much to the chagrin of the older man. “A deals a deal. Tell me everything you know about her-” Akali stated, pulling out the bounty poster. The man's eyes widened at the sight and a laugh erupted from his mouth.

“You really know nothin’ about Bilgewater if you don’t know who _she_ is. I’ll tell ya, but only because yer’ gonna die tryin’.” He stated, his jovial demeanor unnerving the assassin. “She usually takes residence in a small triangular building which can be seen at the peak of the Uptown Taverns, can’t miss it. If a lantern light is glowing inside, that means she’s in it.” He just laughed. This had been easier than the assassin anticipated.

With a hesitant smile Akali pushed away from the bar and walked away, giving the man a silent hum instead of thanking him. She figured he’d find the appreciative words more insulting than anything. 

So began her journey up the man-crafted streets of Bilgewater. Surprisingly the areas seemed to grow in class the higher she went, but there was never an absence of fights and booze, with powder monkeys jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

There was a certain charm to this lawless land, one which the assassin could appreciate. No one here was held by rules or governess, everyone took pride in their own accomplishments and only ever prioritized themselves. Akali couldn’t ever see her living amongst such people, but she had to admit she understood it.

As she made her way to the higher echelons of Bilgewater she saw exactly what was described, a small triangular building at the height of what was considered “Uptown”, along with a low glow of a lantern emitting from the window. 

With her destination in sight it didn’t take long for her to make her way over to the building. Everyone on the streets were either too oblivious or self-centered to care about what another person was doing, so despite it being broad daylight Akali managed to sneak into the building with ease. It appeared to be a small home, and Akali knew where her target would be located: Upstairs in the room closest to the street.

There were no locks, no guards. It felt truly vulnerable. Either this person was cocky or reckless, perhaps both. Either way, she was meeting her end here. The assassin climbed the wooden stairs, stepping as silently as she could muster. Once at the door a woman's voice could be heard inside, immediately followed by a boisterous laugh and the clicking of heels. This was very likely her target. Akali knew she was at a disadvantage with only one arm, but she at least had the element of surprise. 

Akali burst through the door and quickly confirmed her target: Young woman, red hair in a braid, emerald green eyes, and she looked like she was worth a lot. Yes, this was her target. At that moment she quickly lobbed three shurikens towards the pirate.

One grazed the woman's cheek, one was deflected by a gun in her right hand, and her target ducked her head to dodge the final one. The bounty she was after, aptly named Miss Fortune, widened her green eyes at the sight of the shinobi, raising her pistol in her left hand to shoot.

Before the pirate captain could send a bullet towards the assassin, Akali threw down a smoke bomb and made her way forward. She knew if she was fighting against guns she needed to be up close, she could never handle the speed of the bullets at a range. Akali quickly approached the pirate captain and knocked one of her pistols out of her hands. Akali went to brandish her kama, intent on cutting the pirate's arm off, but Miss Fortune readied her right pistol, attempting to shoot the rogue point-blank.

Akali heard the click of the gun and dashed to the side, tumbling out of the smoke. Miss Fortune meanwhile stopped her attack as she coughed heavily from the assassin's smoke cover. As the assassin regained her balance the two of them stared into each other's eyes, the tension rising in the air.

“You’ve got dangerous eyes, I like that. It’s too bad you’ve decided you want to kill me. You’re cute, even armed.” She flirted, catching Akali off guard. In response the rogue spun her kama in her hand and threw it forward, aiming directly at the pirate.

Miss Fortune dodged at the last second, the bladed weapon crashing into the table behind her. Akali gritted her teeth, her main weapon now out of reach.  
“You’re going to have to do better than that.” The pirate teased. 

Akali only had two more smoke bombs on her person, but she underestimated how much she’d be at a disadvantage with both her broken arm and at this range. If she tried to move closer she would be shot point-blank, if she stayed at range the pirate would have an advantage. And with a broken arm she couldn’t use her normal tactics. She did the only thing she thought she could do in this situation: Bargain.

“I’m not here to kill you.” Akali said.

“Oh? Then what _are_ you here for?” Miss Fortune smiled, a sense of playfulness rising on the pirate captain's lips.

“The bounty said they need you dead or alive, I figure I can go with the latter if you’ll come with me quietly.”

“Oh, so you’re going to capture me, is that it?” Miss Fortune laughed, lightly spinning the pistol she had in her right hand.

“Somethin’ like that.” Akali replied coolly.

“You don’t look like you’re from around these parts. Who are you?” Fortune asked.

“That doesn’t concern you.” Akali grunted, flipping a couple of shuriken and a smoke-bomb in hand. She knew there was no reasonable way to have a discussion with her target, it was clear she wasn’t going to yield. The captain dashed for her second pistol which lay on the ground, and at that moment Akali dropped a second smoke-bomb. But it was too late, as soon as the smoke erupted Miss Fortune’s laugh rang through the room. The sound of the pistols clicking bounced between the wooden walls, and the realization hit the assassin. ‘ _Is she firing randomly?_ ’

Then she felt one bullet whiz past her head. Then another. One grazed the assassin's left thigh. The rogue closed her eyes upon instinct, fully frozen in place, scared that it would do more harm to try and dodge in this smoke.

After three seconds the clicking stopped, the rush of bullets subsided. Akali opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself unharmed, with instead a strange blue liquid that randomly seemed to stain the assassin's abs and pants. But it suddenly made a lot more sense as Akali took in the sight in front of her.

There stood a shadowy figure, acting as a barrier between the bullets and the assassin. Despite being riddled with bullet holes, the figure in front of her was unmistakably Evelynn: The impossibly pale skin, tightly coiled shadows acting as clothes, and her gravity-defying white hair were clear signs. Sticky blue liquid oozed from her sustained injuries, bullet holes riddling her limbs and lashers.

Evelynn’s breath staggered as she fell to the floor, her body trembling from the severe wounds she suffered. Akali rushed to the floor upon instinct, as the thick blue liquid pooled from the demon.

“You...you saved me?” Akali said with bewilderment. She knew that the demon had to be lurking close by, but never did she imagine that the demon would stand in harms way for her.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself rogue, like I’ve told you, something like this can’t kill me.” Evelynn muttered, her voice becoming shaky. The demon coughed, her arms feebly trying to push herself off the ground. 

Then Akali’s eyes widened as she looked at the demon's wounds, which seemed to be regenerating at a rapidly fast pace, just as her neck had done almost a week ago. Akali quickly stood up and jumped away from the demon, almost as if she got knocked out of a trance.

“You’re...you’re okay…” Akali said under her breath. Evelynn laughed, her voice still trembling. “Yeah, like I said, it’ll take _a lot_ more to take me down. But regeneration like this does consume a lot of my energy.” Evelynn explained.

The smoke fully dispersed and revealed the demon's fallen body to the pirate captain. Her bright green eyes shook in bewilderment by the scene she witnessed in front of her. A small unsure laugh left the red-heads mouth as she holstered both her weapons. 

“You didn’t tell me you’d be bringing company. Two on one just isn’t fair.”

“What can I say? Only I’m allowed to hurt that one.” Evelynn smiled as she propped herself up, a sense of cruelty rising in the demon.

“How about we call a temporary truce? Tell me what you want and I’ll see what I can do.” Miss Fortune offered. Akali gritted her teeth together as she listened to the bounty's words.

“Why?” Akali asked.

“Why? Because I don’t want to destroy my office by fighting you two, and I’d rather save the bullets. Besides, I would prefer not to shoot someone so cute.” Miss Fortune winked, which caused the assassin to groan, covering the small wound in her left leg. Technically she did shoot her, but she was in no condition to argue.

“Cut the bullshit, why let me go?” Akali asked.

The pirate sighed in exhaustion, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Like I told you, two versus one isn’t very fair. Besides, if helping you means I don’t get my bounty claimed, then that’s a win for me. Many people would like to see me fall. Many have tried, and none have succeeded. Besides, you can’t trust people to actually pay up once you turn me in, they’ll more likely try to kill you instead.” The pirate grinned.

“So, what do you want me to do in return?” Akali asked.

“Meet me for a parley at the Laska de Rut. It’s one of the only high-end restaurants in Bilgewater. I’ll be bringing my right-hand man with me, just in case. I’ll pay for dinner. We can talk about one another's...needs once we’re there.”

“Ooh, sounds like a double date~” Evelynn cooed as she stood back up on her feet. Miss Fortune smiled in response to the flirtatious nature of the demon.

“It can be if you want it to be.”

“You aren’t freaked out by any of this? I just tried to kill you and there’s a demonic creature standing in front of you, and you don’t care?!” Akali yelled, a strange mixture of frustration and confusion taking hold. Miss Fortune let out a small chuckle, giving the assassin a large toothy smile in response.

“Kid, I’ve seen all types down here. From bellowing monsters which lay on the bottom of the ocean, to sea witches, to the haunted creatures of the black mist: nothin’ can faze me. This world is vast and unknown, I’m not pretending to know all of its secrets, but I’ll take whatever life throws at me.” The pirate captain admitted. The assassin sighed, realizing that even the appearance of Evelynn wasn’t enough to faze the pirate captain. Her mind reeled back to the red-heads proposition, bewilderment taking over.

“There’s no way this dinner you’re planning isn’t a trap. Give me one good reason why I should go.” Akali asked, her reasonable skepticism growing.

“As captain of the Syren and figurehead of Bilgewater, I can’t just go around killing strangers from another land. I already have enough enemies here at home after the murders of Crow, Bragg, and Harker, I don’t want to have even more come to our shores.”

“It sounds like you’ve made quite the name for yourself.” Evelynn smiled.

“You could say that. Unfortunately, things weren’t smooth sailing with Bilgewaters leadership, so I did what needed to be done.”

Akali’s mind flashed to the Noxian Grand General, his words echoing in her head about Ionia’s leadership. Anger flashed in the shinobi. “They’re all the same…” She whispered under her breath. “So what? You killed them all. And for what? To become Pirate Queen or something?” Akali growled.

“I wish it worked like that, hun. No, I killed Crow and Bragg because they were a psychopath and a pervert. Harker was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I made him a promise that I intended to keep.” Miss Fortune smiled.

“How awfully convenient.” Akali spat.

“Listen, what I do is for the betterment of Bilgewater. I realize that in their absence it creates a power vacuum, one that can’t be easily replaced. Hell, we saw that when Gangplank died. It took four of us to try and keep things running, and even that didn’t work.” Miss Fortune stated, her tone becoming a little more serious. 

Evelynn stepped forward, ignoring the tension between the pirate captain and the assassin. “All this talk is so bland. We’re going on a double date later and I don’t even know your name.” The demon quickly changed the subject. Miss Fortune smirked, her blue eyes locking onto Evelynn’s golden hues. 

“Oh how rude of me. I’m Captain Fortune, but you can call me Sarah.” Miss Fortune said with a smile.

“Sarah, huh? That’s a fun name. My name is Evelynn, it’s a pleasure.” Evelynn said, her playfulness turned up to one-hundred upon talking to the pirate captain.

Akali’s mind raced. This all had to be some sort of twisted joke, right? There was no way she was just okay with a demon being so close to her to the point where she even invited her out to dinner. Right?

“Now what about yours, hun?” Miss Fortune said, smiling towards the rogue.

“What is wrong with you two?” Akali growled, garnering both the eyes of the demon and pirate. “There is absolutely no reason we should trust you. There is no reason you should trust us. I was attacking you three minutes ago!”

“What can I say? Alliances in Bilgewater are played fast and loose. Knowing when to call your truces, and when to end them, is key if you’re going to make it far here.”

Akali couldn’t read the pirate captain, she didn’t trust her as far as she could throw her. But she figured if she tried to skip out on the Pirate Queen’s offer she may regret it later. If her assumed strength and influence is as strong as the assassin believed then she could be an invaluable ally. With a deep breath, Akali found her resolve. The assassin paced between the two women, grabbing her thrown kama and stray kunai. “Fine, we’ll be seeing you tonight. Let’s go Evelynn.” Akali ordered.

“Hmm, very well.” Evelynn hummed. As the demon turned around her body transformed into a fair-skinned blonde woman, her hair tied back in a braid, adorned with a pale green dress. 

A small chuckle escaped the red-heads mouth. “Before you go, your name.” Sarah asked. Akali froze in place, and let go of a large sigh. She may as well be open with her if she was going this far.

“My name is Akali.” She said, locking eyes with the pirate captain one last time. With that the rogue left the room, the demon following closely behind. Once Sarah was alone she let out a small laugh. “What a strange pair.” She said quietly, before reaching into a drawer, grabbing an old styled contact radio.

“Rafen, can you hear me? I need you to come back ashore, I need to have you do something for me.”

Meanwhile Akali and Evelynn now walked the streets of the Uptown Taverns, the hustle and bustle as loud as ever as powder monkeys chased wharf rats across the wooden floors.

“So you’re really going to dinner with her?” Evelynn chided as the two women walked through the drunken streets of Bilgewater.

“What other choice do I have? Hunting for her head didn’t pan out as I expected, and she seems to have quite a bit of influence. I could use that. Besides, you’re already all dressed up. You two seemed to get along _just fine_.” Akali muttered under her breath. 

“Jealous?” Evelynn teased. “Don’t worry, that’s what I do to butter up all my victims~” 

“I thought you said that there were no good victims in Bilgewater.”

“I’ll stand by what I said. _Most_ here have nothing to lose. Sarah Fortune, on the other hand, she may be one of the only good targets in this waterlogged city, and I won’t let her slip away~”

“Yeah, well you’ll have to wait until we’re finished with our treaty. Then you can do whatever you like.”

“Actually, I don’t take orders from you.” Evelynn hummed. 

“Why _are_ you with me exactly?” Akali accused, annoyance on the tip of her tongue. 

“Why? I told you. You’re _interesting_. I feel a small amount of satiation around you.”

“Really? Am I _that_ agonizing to be around?” Akali scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned her focus back to the bustling streets in front of her.

“Not quite. I actually enjoy your company, love.” Suddenly the sound of clicking heels stopped, causing the assassin to turn around to face the disguised woman. Her face held a look of bewilderment, then transformed into a playful smile. “Wow, I can’t say I’ve ever said that before.” Evelynn giggled slightly.

“You enjoy my company? You’re not up to one of your tricks again are you?”

“I’m being completely honest. You’re filling a void I’ve felt since the first rune war. Don’t know what it is, but it’s good to get that itch scratched.” Evelynn smiled, the vagueness of the statement leaving the assassin perplexed, the entire concept sending shivers down Akali’s spine, which was only increased by the demon's smile.

“Is...is that why you saved me earlier?” Akali gasped out.

“Like I told Red up there: The only one who gets to hurt you is _me_ , I’m just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.” Her wicked smile grew. “But this will do for the time being.”

Akali relieved a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding. She was unsure why the demon's words were affecting her so much, but she decided it was best not to dwindle on the thought. The demon wasn’t actively planning on killing her for the time being, so she needed to take advantage of that fact while she could. For now, she had to set her priorities straight: get on Captain Fortune’s good side, and get her to help take down Swain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter but I kept it at a reasonable length, so I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Bilgewater was what got me invested in the League lore in the first place, so to be able to visit this region in this chapter was exciting for me. Miss Fortune is a fun character to write, and unlike some characters from League, she has so much material to work with. She has a lot of stories with Burning Tides, Shadow and Fortune, etc. She also is featured in a few cinematics and her voice lines in Legends of Runeterra helped a lot. I really enjoyed bringing her into this work.
> 
> Akali and Evelynn are both a bit of a fish out of water here. Akali has been outside of Ionia before, but at least in this story, this is her first experience in Bilgewater. On the other hand, Evelynn has some experience in Bilgewater, but it's definitely not her preferred place due to the lack of victim options. Being able to explore that dynamic is fun and interesting for me, I hope that translates well.
> 
> I ended up cutting this chapter in half. Originally it was much longer (even longer than the previous chapter), but I decided there was a good breaking point in the middle. The pacing of this story is fairly fast with time jumps (as you read in the past few chapters) but I thought it was better to be focused on this specific event with Akali and Miss Fortune for the time being.
> 
> In terms of tags, as you may notice I don't update tags immediately. I want champion introductions to be a surprise if you're reading as the chapters come out (sorry to those catching it later). With that said, I think moving forward I'll only be tagging champions who actually appear/talk. I know I've already tagged Irelia and Faey so I'm not going to remove them, but champions such as Kindred and Gangplank won't be added despite being mentioned, unless they appear later on.
> 
> As always let me know what you think, any criticism is appreciated because I know I can always improve. As well, your kind comments are super motivating, it's what's been making me work at such a fast pace if I'm going to be honest. I also love hearing what you all think might be happening next, I have the work outlined with specific beats I want to hit, but sometimes someone says something that makes me think "Oh, that pairs perfectly with what I was planning", and sometimes it creates an interesting and fun new dynamic. Regardless, thank you as always. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A whistling could be heard in the air as the buckle of commotion stirred the crowd. The fresh smell of citrus greeted the noses of onlookers, bringing a fresh taste compared to the stench of booze that permeated the wooden docks. As the crowd dispersed from the fruit vendor, Akali stood nearby, with a brown bag of Golden Kraken’s in hand, freshly picked off from an unsuspecting patron.

“I have to say, that was impressive.” Evelynn smirked at the rogue.

“Even with a broken arm I’ve still got it.” Akali stated, throwing the brown bag into the air a couple of times before snatching it tightly in her left palm. She turned and walked down the creaky passageway, looking for any boutiques that were available.

“What do you plan on doing with that money? I doubt that’d be enough to hire _anyone_ for your cause.” Evelynn observed.

“I’m looking to buy a change of clothes.” Akali responded.

“What a waste of time.” Evelynn said, a tinge of disgust in her voice. Akali raised an eyebrow to the demon, unsure of why her demeanor suddenly shifted.

“Well excuse me, I can’t shift my appearance with a single thought you know.” Akali retorted. Evelynn simply sighed in disagreement, the assassin bewildered by the demon's sudden shift in attitude. She didn’t know why the demon was being so picky over something like this.

The assassin quickly found a store that held clothes on display. The normal windows seemed to be shattered, and the sign and outer walls decently damaged, but upon peeking inside there appeared to be in operation It looked like this state of decrepitness was normal for the waterlogged city. 

Akali made her way inside, stepping over a wharf rat that scurried itself across the floor. Akali wasn’t one to shop for clothes, and in fact, most clothing in Ionia was handcrafted, so finding a boutique such as this was near impossible in the First Lands. But when in different environments you had to adapt, and Akali did just that.

The assassin rummaged through the clothing options. The rogue was normally quick and decisive with her thoughts, which surprised the demon as she witnessed a side that was far more indecisive and unsure. Akali hummed as she looked through the options, clearly stuck on the options available.

It took fifteen minutes but Akali finally picked something out: brown gloves and a leather weapons holster. The demon became impatient as the assassin had made no progress on actual clothes, so she pushed Akali to the side and grabbed a shoulderless long sleeve white blouse, blue shorts, shin-high brown boots, and a red bandana.

“If your goal is to blend in then I would recommend this. Now let’s **go**.” Evelynn asserted. Akali’s brown eyes watched the demon's movements in confusion, unsure of how to take her sudden snappy attitude.

“For a creature that’s lived thousands of years, you sure are impatient.” Akali smirked, knowing the statement would only annoy the demon further. 

“We would have been here another hour had I not intervened.” Evelynn responded back, the annoyance Akali was hoping for present in her voice. 

“I always thought you were the methodical type, maybe you do feel other emotions.” Akali was strangely getting too much amusement from the demon's irritated response.

“Another minute strayed away from my **meal** is a minute I would rather not spend. Finish up love, I’ll be waiting outside.” Evelynn coldly responded as she paced out of the small rundown boutique. Akali knew she would have to protect Captain Fortune from Evelynn’s treacherous advances if it came down to it, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the demon from attending the dinner. At the very least she could keep her in check.

Akali went to the front counter, placing the bundle of clothes she wished to buy on the small desk, tagging the brown bag of gold off her belt. The man behind it had a greying brown beard, bald on the top, with tattoos covering his well-built arms. “That’ll be...750 Silver Serpents.” The man spoke roughly. 

Akali opened up her bag of gold, and to her misfortune, it was filled with Golden Krakens. Akali knew that Golden Krakens were worth more than Silver Serpents, but she had no idea what the conversion rate had been.

Besides, she was pretty sure this man was haggling her. 

She took a quick glance at the coin bag, fairly sure there were no more than 40 Golden Krakens inside, assumedly a far cry from the 750 Silver Serpents he requested. She’d have to barter to get what she wanted.

“All I have is 20 Golden Krakens.” Akali stated firmly. He looked at her skeptically, his dry mouth flattening as his black beady eyes studied her expression.

“50 Golden Krakens, I can’t part with these for less.”

“30.” Akali argued. The man sighed in response. “40, I will not go any lower.” Akali grinned, slamming the bag of gold on the table. “Deal!” She decreed, dumping the golden currency on the small desk, taking the brown bag which once held her stolen money. She picked up her purchased clothes and made her way to the changing room.

It wasn’t long before Akali met Evelynn outside. She was wearing the white blouse with dark blue shorts, the brown boots giving the assassin a far clunkier step than she normally anticipated. With the brown gloves and leather holster attached, all that was left was to add the red bandana around her high ponytail. 

For once she felt like she fit in with the crowd. Her old clothes were stored in the brown bag attached to her blade holster, surprised they could fit in the small pouch. Evelynn’s golden eyes glazed over Akali for a minute, her lips twisting sourly.

“Are you done playing dress-up?” The demon accused.

“You’d be trying to get a change of clothes too if you had to sit in them for over a month.” Akali defended.

“Don’t know the feeling, love.” Evelynn responded, which the assassin knew to be true. The demon could change her form upon thought. Akali wasn’t even totally convinced that she had a solid physical form in the first place. Such matters were probably lost on the demon.

With that in order the two women headed down the long boulevard. Strangely the areas looked to grow in class, but the seedy nature of the venues was ever-present. Despite that fact, as they reached the depicted restaurant, Akali suddenly felt underdressed: It looked large, regal, and lavish. All things Akali would never attribute to Bilgewater.

Evelynn noticed Akali’s hesitancy, flashing her a small smile.

“Are you really that scared of going on a date with me? And here I thought you were finally opening up to me~” She teased, which only caused Akali to react in frustration.  
Akali snapped her eyes away from the demon's tantalizing appearance. She was starting to feel comfortable around her. Safe. _Trusting_. She knew she needed to stop. Evelynn was a demon, this was her ploy. 

As if a switch flipped, Akali snapped open her weapons pouch and withdrew a kunai, spinning it in hand with intense speed, fully intending to stab the disguised demon in front of her.

Her blade was stopped by an invisible force, which quickly wrapped its way around Akali’s left arm. It squeezed tightly, hard enough until the kunai fell out of the assassin's hand.

“Did I go too far?” She hummed as the invisible lasher let go of Akali’s arm. The rogue's brown eyes stayed trained on the demon in front of her. The silent shinobi grit her teeth as she stared into the golden alluring eyes of the demon, her frustration reaching a boiling point.

“I see what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing, love?” Evelynn hummed, stepping towards the black-haired shinobi.

“Exactly that! Stop calling me love, stop acting like we’re friends. You’re an abomination created by human sin, nothing more. You’ve been manipulating me this whole time. You want me to lower my defenses so you can get me at the height of my comfortability, just to steal that all away from me.” Akali accused.

Evelynn crooked an eyebrow, a smile flashing on her ruby red lips in amusement. “I’m not sure I understand. Steal what away from you?” The demon hummed, stepping closer to the rogue.

Akali’s lip quivered as she studied the demon's expression, afraid of the words that would spill from her own mouth. She didn’t know if Evelynn was purposefully playing dumb, but it was clear what her manipulative tactics were leading to. 

‘ _Right?_ ’

“You know exactly what you’re going to make me lose.” Akali said, her voice tense and hushed, with a small pain of anger.

“Is that so?” Evelynn hummed, taking an uncomfortably close step towards the rogue. “Why don’t you tell me what that is?” She asked coyly, taking her hand and lightly stroking Akali’s cheek.

“Mad’am Akali, Mad’am Evelynn, I presume?” A refined voice spoke out, cutting the tension between the two women. They both turned to look at who spoke, and they witnessed an elderly man, dressed up in a vest and slacks, much fancier than anyone else the duo had seen in Bilgewater.

“Captain Fortune is awaiting your arrival.” He stated, before turning around and entering the restaurant. 

“It looks like that’s our cue.” Evelynn smiled at Akali, before turning around and heading inside the building herself, swinging her hips in a seductive manner as her heels clattered against the wooden planks beneath her feet. Akali stood there for about a minute, dumbstruck by the interaction she had with the demon.

“That was stupid.” Akali muttered under her breath, shaking off her uneasiness and making her way inside. The building was vacant besides one occupied table, which loomed in the center of the banquet hall. Inside was Sarah Fortune, dressed to impress in a formal-looking blouse and long dark coat, her captain hat set on the table as a sign of her status. Next to her was a well-built man with, dark complexion and shaved head, wearing a dark blazer and slacks.

“Welcome.” Sarah stated as Akali made her way inside, the demon already joining the pirates at the central table. “I would like to introduce you two to my right hand, Rafen. Rafen, these are Evelynn and Akali. By the way, love your new duds’ Akali, you look cute.” Miss Fortune flirted. The assassin sat down at the table, turning her attention away from the red-head, refusing to acknowledge the comment.

Evelynn meanwhile seemed to be all over Rafen, which caused Akali to feel uncomfortable. Given the sparkle in Evelynn’s eye, Akali figured the demon saw the man as another potential target.

“Wow, you didn’t mention that your right hand was so- handsome~” Evelynn gasped, causing Akali to roll her eyes.

“Not now Eve.” Akali growled.

“Jealous? Again? How cute. I also love the nickname, I hope to be hearing you scream it tonight~” Evelynn flirted towards Akali, causing her face to light up as red as a tomato. Sarah seemed to enjoy the teasing Evelynn brought the rogue. 

“That sounds fun, wish I could take part, but as you’ll find out I’m a pretty busy person. So let’s get started, shall we?” Sarah interjected.

“Mhmm, that’s a shame. I was just about to extend an offer for the two of you to join us~” Evelynn purred, a smile lifting on her lips. Meanwhile, Rafen simply cleared his throat in response, trying to cut through the sexually induced jokes.

“Captain Fortune’s acquaintances are alright by me, but don’t push your luck.” The man spoke with a thick accent accompanying his voice, one which the assassin couldn’t place. It was clear he was here for business rather than the strangely jovial nature Sarah and Evelynn brought. Probably hardened due to his time dealing with backstabbers and thieves. 

“Oh I wouldn’t go as far to say we’re acquaintances hun, this one was trying to take Red’s head just a few hours ago.” Evelynn smiled, thumbing over at the rogue.

“Everyone has at some point. Water under the bridge as far as I’m concerned.” Sarah stated, waving her hands. “Relax, have a drink. Unlike most places in Bilgewater, the Laska de Rut does not settle. They have imported alcohol from all across Runeterra, so take your pick.”

Akali wasn’t one to drink. She was raised drinking sake, but typically didn’t branch out to other alcoholic beverages. The assassin didn’t particularly want to drink when in a situation like this either: Sarah was being awfully generous, but she knew Bilgewaters true nature. If things ever turned south she needed to be fully aware.

Evelynn meanwhile grinned, tapping her fingers against the table. “Mhmm, do you have wine from eastern Shurima? I don’t mind the blend.” Sarah responded with a joyous smile to the demon's request.

“Sure thing. Anything for you?” Miss Fortune turned her attention to the rogue, who was nearly slumping in her chair.

“No.” Akali grumpily replied.

“Aww, don’t be a stick in the mud. You need to relax love~” Evelynn spoke melodically, reaching out to touch Akali’s bare shoulder. As soon as the touch reached the assassin she quickly brushed the hand off. The demon didn’t attempt to reach out again.

Sarah sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her green eyes glanced between both Akali and Evelynn, and a resignation filled her. Her expression changed from jovial to serious. “I suppose you want to talk shop. Okay. What is it that you two are after?” Sarah asked.

“I’m just after a good time. This grouch is insistent on keeping me at arms length.” Evelynn toyed. Anger boiled over, and this time Akali rose from her seat in anger, slamming her left fist against the table.

“Can you shut it!? I want to save Ionia and all you can do is joke around!” Akali yelled, causing the others to fall silent. With a deep breath, Akali took her seat and retracted her arm, looking away from the demon.

“You should loosen up, love. Maybe I can help you with that tonight~” Evelynn flirted again. For the second time Akali snapped, instinctively reaching down towards her weapons pouch. She flipped two kunai into her left hand. The motion was quick, she threw one in the air above her and lunged from her seat: swinging with the remaining kunai in her left hand and aiming for Evelynn’s throat. In that same vein as the attempt from outside, Evelynn blocked the arm with ease.

But the kunai in the air descended, Akali catching the thrown blade in her mouth and pressed forward, intending on skewering the demon's neck.

The kunai tip reached the base of Evelynn’s neck, a small trickle of blue blood dripped down. But Akali couldn’t move any further forward, the demons invisible lashers holding her in place.

“I have to say, this attempt was _much_ better than the last, but you still aren’t anywhere close to conquering me~” Evelynn cooed. With frustration, Akali dropped her weapons, and as soon as she was safe Evelynn let the rogue go.

“You two have plenty of time to play later,” Sarah stated. “And I should have clarified, at a parley you give up your weapons upon entry. Place them on that table over there and we can continue with our dinner.” Sarah said with a smile.

Akali felt uncomfortable with the prospect, but seeing as the captain's guns were sitting on the far table she decided it was best to play along. With a sigh, she picked up her dropped kunai, walked over to the far table, and placed her exposed blades, her kama, and weapons holster on the table. 

As soon as Akali returned Sarah flashed her a smile. “There, now we can talk without any interruptions. Akali, you said you wanted to save Ionia? I figured that’s where you came from given your previous attire, but why travel all the way to Bilgewater?” She asked, skepticism in her voice.

“I’m an assassin, nothing more and nothing less. But I still want to protect my homeland from the Noxian invasion. I can’t stand back and watch as innocents die.”

“That still don’t explain why you traveled to Bilgewater.” Rafen stated, looking at the shinobi.

“Ionia was no longer safe for me. But that’s because I know where the Noxian Grand General was staying. More importantly, I know what he wants. I was hoping to recruit people to my cause to claim peace for the First Lands and put an end to this war.” Akali said matter of fact. 

An air of unease settled around the table, all eyes turned to the red-headed captain. “It sounds like you’re fighting for a noble cause. I can respect that.” Sarah stated, giving off a heavy sigh.

“So you’ll help me?” Akali asked with hope.

“Unfortunately kid, being the figurehead of Bilgewater comes with responsibilities. If I were to join you on this conquest towards Ionia to stop the Noxian invasion it would lead to an even large power vacuum in Bilgewater than there exists now. The city would tear itself apart, and that’s not including external threats like pillagers and the black mist. It would take at least a month of preparation if I were to attempt to leave Bilgewater for any extended period of time. If you were to do me a favor then **maybe** I could help you.”

Akali flashed in anger, standing again in protest. “This can’t wait! Every day more and more innocents die in Ionia! If we were to mount a surprise attack on Swain, their military force would crumble in a single night!” Akali responded harshly.

“And what if it doesn’t? What if it fails? That’s a risk I can’t take.” Miss Fortune reasoned coldly.

Just as Akali was about to protest, Rafen looked over to Evelynn curiously. “And what about you? What are you hoping to get out of all this?”

“As I said, I’m just looking for a good time. Let me know if you’re interested~” Evelynn winked at the man, who seemed rather disinterested in the demon's attempts at seduction.

“Don’t fall for her tricks, she’ll kill you if she gets the chance.” Akali quickly responded, trying to put an end to Evelynn’s fun. Rafen glanced from Akali and back to Evelynn, uncertainty filling him. What Akali said was true, but for Fortune’s right-hand man, it didn’t make sense as to why the assassin would keep such company.

“Are those your intentions?” Rafen asked Evelynn with skepticism. 

“Spend one night with me and you’ll see~” Evelynn hummed in response, shifting closer to him.

“Stop dodging the question: what are you after?” Rafen asked, his eyes narrowing, clearly done with the joking nature of the demon. Evelynn was about to flirt once more, but her voice stopped short just as her lips parted. She looked to Rafen, then Sarah, then her eyes finally fell to Akali next to her, a wordlessness flooding her. 

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, but her voice rang softly as she finally spoke. “I’m just along the ride for now. This little assassin fascinates me” Evelynn sighed, her normal flirtatious demeanor completely absent, which shocked Akali most of all.

Sarah seemed to ignore the demon's words, intent on moving the questions forward. “Why is one of the Noxian leaders intent on finding you?” She asked Akali.

“It’s not really me. It actually has everything to do with her.” Akali thumbed over towards the demon. “It’s sort of complicated.” Akali sighed, really not wanting to delve into the details.

For a moment Sarah’s eyes bounced between the two women, with a sigh escaping from her lips. “You know, just when you think you’ve seen it all…” She sat back in her chair, almost as if she was trying to relax. Her eyes flashed back to the rogue, giving her a tentative smile.

“Akali, may you accompany me to the ladies' room?” She asked suddenly. Akali was going to protest but quickly came to the realization that the pirate captain wanted to talk to Akali in private. The assassins' brown eyes flashed over to Rafen, and a worry crossed the shinobi.

“I wouldn’t trust leaving Evelynn alone with him.”

“Oh don’t worry love, I’ll be on my _best_ behavior~” Evelynn responded with a hint of venom.

“Of course you will. Because if you aren’t then I’ll be blasting Miss Ionia’s brains out.” Miss Fortune smiled at Evelynn, which caused both Evelynn and Akali to halt their breath. There was bloodlust in Sarah’s words that weren’t there previously, on her belt a pistol previously hidden under her coat. 

Despite the obvious threat, Akali still ended up following the captain to the secluded hallway. Once along Fortune turned around to face the assassin. “Just to make things clear: Swain, the Visionary leader of the Trifarix, is after you because of your connection with this...demon?”

“Yes.” Akali stated shortly.

“How did you two meet?” Sarah asked.

“I was captured by Noxian soldiers and held prisoner. He personally visited me every day and questioned me.” Akali responded coldly. She didn’t want to answer these questions. She needed the pirate's help.

“No, not Swain. How did you and Evelynn meet?”

Akali’s breath hitched as she thought back to the night of the Spirit Blossom Festival. Biting her lip, she hesitated to answer but decided to put to rest the red-heads question if it meant getting what she wanted sooner.

“I mistook Evelynn for a former friend at a festival. Regardless she treated me for some drinks and food, her intention the entire time to make me die in agony.”

“What stopped her?” Miss Fortune asked skeptically.

“We ran into a man with a mask. She seemed to want to avoid him, so she let me go.”

“But it’s clear you two met again.” The pirate observed. Akali wasn’t sure where Sarah was going with the discussion, but she decided it best to play along for the time being. 

“Yes. I was planning on assassinating a Noxian general, and instead, I saw that Evelynn got to him before I did.”

“And she let you go again?”

“She did.” Akali answered shortly. She didn’t want to answer any further.

“Why?” The pirate captain asked pointedly. 

That was a question Akali asked herself every day. Why did the demon let her go? Why did the demon stick to her? Why did the demon not maliciously attack her? Every time she asked Evelynn would respond with the fact that she was ‘interesting’, but Akali still didn’t know what that meant. Akali released her held breath, figuring it to be best to give the answer she herself accepted.

“Because she couldn’t derive any agony from me. Killing me wouldn’t have done anything for her.”

“So why did Swain determine that you would be a good fit for his plans?”

“He said it’s because I had survived two encounters with the demon. He wanted to use that to his advantage. Either way he imprisoned me for almost a month before Evelynn broke me free.”

“Now why would she do that?” Sarah grinned, the assassin finding the reaction to be a strange pair with the question at hand.

“Again, how am I supposed to know? She’s been saying that she finds me interesting, whatever that means.” The assassin mumbled, almost preferring the company of the demon over all these berating questions the pirate queen was asking.

For a moment Sarah just stared at Akali, processing all of Akali’s answers before moving on. “Why haven’t you left her behind? Or killed her?” Miss Fortune asked a little skeptically.

“Haven’t you seen me try? She stops me every time. Besides, if I have her around it gives another distraction for Swain. Me doing my own thing with Evelynn around gives Ionia and its forces an upper hand.” Akali solidly reasoned.

Sarah just continued to look skeptically, folding her arms in front of her chest. “That isn’t what I saw when you rushed to her side after she was riddled with bullets.”

A shock ran through Akali’s body as the memory came back to the rogue, a cold sweat started to bead on her forehead. 

“What do you mean? She saved me from death, why would-” Then the assassin realized what the pirate meant, one look at the playfulness of her expression said it all. Frustration once again boiled forward as Akali’s jaw clenched. “I am **sick** and **tired** of these jokes! This is serious, hundreds are dying and I’m wasting my time here. Help me or don’t help me, but I need to know. Now.” Akali spat.

Miss Fortune just stared at Akali, and then let out a final sigh. “Fine. I will help you: but only if you do me a favor first.”

“What kind of a favor?” Akali asked, annoyance still on the tip of her tongue.

“After I took down Gangplank, a pendant of mine was stolen from me. I tracked it down as far as I could, but it was sold to a noble family in Demacia. Given my status and situation here in Bilgewater I never had hopes of chasing it, but-”

The realization of the pirates' offer hit Akali like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened in disgust, interrupting Sarah mid-sentence. “Demacia? Are you crazy? Do you really expect me to go halfway across Runeterra only to-”

“Hun, you’re asking me to go fight in a war that I have no business in. If you get me my pendant, I’ll help you in your war. By the time you return my preparations for Bilgewater will be more than complete.”

Akali’s mouth fell agape as she looked at the red-head. It was true, Miss Fortune had the manpower and wits to be able to help her, but was it worth it making a long journey across the world? How many people will die before she could return?

“Get in touch with me once you have figured everything out. Until then you won’t be of any help to **me** or your own **homeland**.”

Akali, felt a sense of betrayal. She had let Sarah go earlier only to be denied now. She suddenly found herself in a desperate position. “If you aren’t going to help me like this, then I’ll just-” As Akali spoke out in frustration she reached down to grab at her weapons pouch, forgetting she had yielded her weapons in the dining hall. Sarah lifted her pistol from her hip, aiming it at the assassin's head.

“It’s not really a request. Either accept the offer or our truce is off.” The red-head threatened. Akali sat there frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Sarah was like all the others: shackling her to a destiny she wanted no part in. Maybe it would be best if the pirate just ended it all here.

“Fancy seeing you two here.” A sultry voice spoke out, belonging to none other than the demon of agony. Akali felt the demon's golden eyes rest on her, and she knew the opportunity for Fortune to act had passed. 

“Wouldn’t want to do anything reckless, now would you?” Evelynn stated coldly towards the redhead.

Miss Fortune flipped the pistol in her hand and placed it in her holster. She grinned at the demon, pulling a paper from her bosom and handing it over to Evelynn. “On this paper are directions to one of my safe rooms. There you’ll find shelter, food, water, and fresh clothes. I presume this satisfies any needs you’ll have for the short term. You’ll also find any information you need for the journey ahead.”

Evelynn snatched the paper and eyed it, flipping it over. For a moment her eyes widened as she scanned the words which lay on the parchment. “Journey ahead? What is she talking about, love?” The demon asked.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” The rogue responded coldly, realizing she was out of options.

“So you accept?” Sarah smiled.

“Does it look like I have much of a choice?” Akali growled.

“Wonderful. I’m glad we could work that out. Unfortunately, I need to run so I’ll have to cut dinner short, but like I said, there is plenty of food and supplies at my safe house. Stock up there before you head out.” She grinned as she strutted back towards the banquet hall.

Evelynn remained quiet as Akali marched back to the main dining room, picking up her weapons before leaving. Sarah nor Rafen offered any farewells, and for the assassin, it almost felt like a death march. Even the normally loud and busy streets of Bilgewater seemed silent as night fell over the water-based city. For a moment they walked in silence, but Evelynn couldn’t wait any longer. “What was that about?” Evelynn asked as she walked next to the silent rogue.

“She wants us to go on a wild goose chase over to Demacia.” Akali grumbled, her attitude clearly soured and depressed.

“Then how about you steal her supplies and we can look elsewhere.” Evelynn asked quizzingly.

“Her power and influence is the exact type I need. I don’t know how feasible it would be to find a better ally. And I know if I don’t do it she’ll just hunt me down...I don’t want both Noxus and Bilgewater on my tail.” Akali groaned in frustration, toiling with the ramifications of this night.

“That is if she doesn’t backstab you as soon as she gets what she wants.” Evelynn mused. Akali’s face soured even further upon hearing the words. Not a possibility she discounted, but certainly not the one she wanted to focus on for the time being.

“That is a possibility too.” Akali said exhaustedly.

“So what are you going to do?”

“It’ll take months to travel to Demacia and back, but...I can’t pass up this opportunity. I’ll need to set up precautions. If she tries to turn on me then I’ll take her head. Bilgewater seems to hold no loyalty than to the strong. If that’s what it comes down to…”

Evelynn giggled in response. “You’re right not to trust her, but no matter how tough your talk is, I know you aren’t fit to lead forces like that. You **need** her alive to get what you want.” The demon reasoned, to which Akali didn’t respond.

“I’m surprised you’re actually thinking of going all the way to Demacia.” The demon continued in disbelief. 

“Yeah well I can’t really stay in one place, and I certainly can’t go back. So I guess that’s the only option I’ve got right now.” Akali sighed, pointing up to the sky, the black raven with red eyes still following overhead.

“That’s true.” Evelynn seemed unamused, but Akali didn’t concern herself with the demon's reaction. Instead, she stayed focused on the journey ahead. The furthest the assassin had traveled in the past had been Piltover, so this was certainly going to be an adventure. But she wasn’t in the business of making even more enemies. Getting on the bad side of Captain Fortune and her forces was not an option she could afford.

Part of the assassin regretted meeting with the self-proclaimed leader of Bilgewater. Due to the natural influence and power she had at her disposal, it was clear she could be a useful ally. But now she was practically forced to do her bidding. Akali didn’t like being under anyone's command. But she also knew Noxus wouldn’t siege Ionia in a single night. With determination, Akali would go along with Captain Fortune’s request. She just hoped she wouldn’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, glad I made it. I almost had to delay the posting of the chapter to tomorrow. My current schedule is Monday/Wednesday/Fridays (and for a frame of reference, I live in the US in PST). That timing for updates have been going pretty well for me thus far, so I'm going to try and keep to that update schedule.
> 
> This chapter was technically smaller in scope, but it had a lot more than even I was anticipating. As I said last chapter, chapters 5 and 6 were originally one big chapter, but I'm really glad I split it up into two, it allows them to be more contained. 
> 
> I was really glad to be able to delve a little deeper in Miss Fortune's character and have her set the stage for Akali and Evelynn's next leg of the journey. I was listening to Miss Fortune's version of the Bilgewater theme when writing the chapter, so I hope that sort of swash-buckly attitude got translated in there somewhere. 
> 
> I know folk were anticipating the double date, so I apologize that they didn't actually get to eat dinner. I tried rewriting the scene many different ways to get them to sit through a meal before shit hit the fan, but it never really felt right. I hope what ended up in the chapter will suffice.
> 
> Also Akali's new outfit is based on the Prowling Cutthroat from Legends of Runeterra, check out the official artwork to get a sense of what I was going for: https://image3.uhdpaper.com/wallpaper/prowling-cutthroat-legends-of-runeterra-uhdpaper.com-4K-3.1809.jpg
> 
> I hope no one got freaked out over the new death tags, as no characters met their end in this chapter. I added them because I know for sure that some character deaths will be featured in the future, so do be prepared for that possibility :o
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Your kind comments, questions, criticisms and suggestions are always super appreciated. It honestly fills me with joy whenever I check AO3 and see all your lovely comments, and I also love responding to all of you. So truly, thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah Fortune’s ploy worked: The safe house she offered was filled with food, drinks, coin, among other necessities. One thing that stood out to the assassin had been the scrubbing rack to wash her clothes and even a prepared tub for a bath. But while the assassin took advantage of her newfound situation, she knew she couldn’t stay for long. In the following morning, she returned to the ship with the generously provided supplies and explained to Armand that they had a long journey ahead. At first, he resisted, even when offered countless Golden Krakens, but upon seeing resistance Evelynn placed a charm on him, causing him to commit willingly. Forcing him to do the demon's bidding rubbed Akali the wrong way, but she wasn’t about to fight it. 

From that point on, the destination was clear: Demacia. The road there, less so.

For larger groups it could take months to reach Demacia from Ionia. Luckily for them, they already started one leg of their journey as they were departing from Bilgewater. Traveling in small numbers meant they would need to make less frequent stops. However, even for a magically energized boat, it would still take around a month's worth of travel to reach the Great City. That wasn’t something Akali was looking forward to.

Regardless, the first six days out on sea had been fairly smooth. They sailed through the undercurrent of Zaun with surprisingly next to no trouble, but the real problems lay ahead. Noxus controlled not only the surrounding lands but the waters between the shores of Shurima and Noxus. Needless to say, the Ionian assassin grew antsier by the day as they charted into enemy territory.

Akali stood by the port window, her jaw tight as she glared out the glass plane. She was finally starting to get some motion in her right arm again but figured it probably needed another solid week of rest before she could use it in combat. But that isn’t what worried her, what worried her was that despite how far they were going, the raven was still following them.

Not having done so since she left Ionia, she had attempted killing the bird with a kunai on the day they left Bilgewater, but much to her dismay it returned after around a minute. It seemed distance didn’t impact its return. She knew Swain would keep tabs on her, but the fact she was running straight into Noxian territory is what unsettled her. If the Noxian Grand General had any method of contacting those back in Noxus about her whereabouts then they were just fish in a barrel waiting to be flayed.

“You look, stressed love, come to bed and I’ll help you unwind~” The sensual purr of the demon spoke, sending shivers down the assassin's spine.

Then there was **her**. 

For the most part the assassin felt she was handling the demon as well as could be expected. She had spent the better part of the past two weeks with the agony’s embrace, and to a certain extent, Akali felt like she had seen it all. She knew what to expect and she did her best to not let the demon get under her skin.

“I would probably be able to unwind if you **weren’t** here.” Akali responded coldly. The demon didn’t appear to take offense to Akali’s words as she failed to verbally respond. After a moment the rogue sighed: ‘ _Maybe I do need to relax…_ ’ Akali rested her left arm against the wooden wall, keeping her gaze trained on the ocean just outside her room's window.

“This is going to be the roughest part of the journey, we’re literally sailing through Noxian seas right now.” Akali sighed, knowing that the remainder of the trip wouldn’t be as easy as they had experienced up to this point

The tantalizing touch of the demon caused the rogues back to stiffen. Long shadowy arms found themselves over Akali’s bare shoulders, wrapping around the assassin's chest. Akali could feel a heat flare underneath her skin from the soft contact of the demon, but her mind was yelling at her to push the demon away. Akali felt absolutely frozen in the moment.

“Relax, I promised before: Only _I_ get to hurt you. I won’t let anyone else, Noxian or otherwise, lay a single finger on you.” Evelynn said softly, her breath now bating off the back of the rogue's neck.

The heat continued to rise in the assassin, a restlessness that needed to be quenched. As her heart raced she shrugged the demon's hold off of her. She could feel the disappointment well in her body, but her mind reeled uncomfortably. She needed to get away.

Akali twisted around, intending to break away from the demons' close proximity, but instead, she found herself face to face with the tantalizing beauty. Her impossibly pale skin contrasted with the demons ruby red lips and pink flames, which adorned her ashy colored hair. Despite how otherworldly she appeared, Akali couldn’t help but admit how beautiful she was.

Then there were the gold eyes. Those very golden eyes, shimmering like the rays of the sun with a thin, cat-like pupil in their center: these very eyes which haunted her nightmares and kept her awake at night. There was an intoxicating allure, addictive in quality. One that tormented the assassin, but also one that she couldn’t get enough of. And that **scared** her.

Evelynn’s lips tugged upwards into a smile, her tongue running over her bottom lip, almost as if she were about to savor a meal. Akali felt her heart race under the demon's gaze, unsure of what its next move was. Despite how peaceful the two had been since departing Bilgewater, Akali was quickly reminded of the demon's true nature. She couldn’t let down her guard for even a second.

“See something you like?” Evelynn asked, her tone low and sultry. Despite how much the assassin wanted to, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the demon. Instead of giving the intoxicating beauty the answer she desired, Akali clenched her jaw, intent on staying silent until she left her alone. 

**BOOM**

A large blast suddenly rocked the hull of the ship, causing both Evelynn and Akali to gracelessly fall to the ground. Akali quickly found her bearings and grabbed her weapons, racing to the top deck. It wasn’t long again until another blast brigaded into their ship. 

Akali made it to the main deck and saw the destruction that befell the vessel. Despite the magical resilience of the Ionian ship, two large holes were imprinted in the main deck. One near the center of the ship, the other…

“Shit, the command deck!” Akali darted, looking at where Armand _should_ have been, but instead was replaced with a gaping hole. A Noxian Warship was just clearing the bend, smoke piling from its cannons situated on the sides of their vessel. As the assassin ran forward the booming sound of another cannon barrage echoed in the air. Akali stopped in her tracks as the fiery munitions descended upon the ship, petrified from the oncoming onslaught.

It was over in a flash. Suddenly she was thrown into the water, but not by the cannons. No, something **threw** her overboard into the sea. At first, Akali struggled, pushing against the current of the water. She struggled to hold her breath under the salty sea given the blunt impact that forced her off the ship. 

She tried to make her way up to the surface of the waves, but every movement felt draining. Her body felt tired. The water was strong, far stronger than she would have imagined given the smoothness of the voyage.

The light on the surface became dimmer. She felt her lungs convulse, demanding air. Akali pushed upwards, but it all seemed futile.

‘ _Is this how-_ ’

Before the assassin could finish her thought she felt her body lift through the water. It wasn’t the current, nor was it her own strength. It was something else entirely. The assassin rose to the surface of the water, her eyes taking hold of the now hole-ridden ship they were once occupants on.

Akali wasn’t granted that sight for very long, as she was suddenly pulled by an unknown force, darting across the surface of the sea at speeds she could only classify as inhuman. 

Akali didn’t want to believe it, and while she couldn’t see what was taking her, she could certainly feel it. The energy that Akali normally associated with malevolence was now embracing her fondly, racing across the surface of the ocean. That energy was unmistakably Evelynn’s.

The brisk winds rushed by as the assassin was quickly greeted by a shoreline. Before she knew it she felt her body collapse against the coarse sand floor. Despite not moving on her own accord, her body felt absolutely tired and worn out. The demon materialized next to the assassin, a shadowy lasher unwrapping itself from the rogue's torso. In that single moment, the demon's own body collapsed to the floor, her breathing ragged and rough.

“We just...left Armand behind.” Akali said exhaustedly, attempting to get her bearings after the rush she had just endured. Despite being saved from the Noxian onslaught, Akali refused to thank the demon for her actions.

“You know as well as I do that he was dead before we parted with the ship.” Evelynn panted, her normal playful attitude completely vacant. While Akali didn’t know that for sure, she had a pretty good guess that he already met his demise. Still, it rubbed the assassin the wrong way that she didn’t confirm it with her own eyes.

She looked over to the collapsed demon, her body heaving heavily against the hot sand. Then Akali finally saw it: Evelynn’s left arm, leg, and lasher were completely missing, potentially from the cannons fired against the ship. The assassins recalled how just a minute ago they were speeding across the water's surface. “How...how did you even do that?” Akali asked, shocked given the demon's current state.

Evelynn dryly chuckled, taking in a few heavy deep breaths as her body lightly trembled. “I can move much faster in the Spirit Realm than I can in the Physical Realm. Demons are used to latching onto human spirits to feed off of. I sort of did that to you just now. I latched on to your spirit, but I dragged it with me instead. Since your spirit is resilient it didn’t separate from your body, and so your physical body got brought along for the ride.” Evelynn explained exhaustedly.

“You...you could have separated my spirit from my body?” Akali growled, her eyebrows furrowing as she slowly sat up, anger clear in her voice.

“Oh don’t be upset, I just saved your life. It was a chance worth taking. And you survived.” Evelynn said, still completely out of breath, a small puddle of blue blood now staining the sand under her missing limbs. 

For a moment Akali found how ironic the situation seemed. A **demon** just saved her. Demons who are known to cause torment to mortals, went out of her way to save a mortal from utmost doom.

Akali sighed, finally making it up on her feet. Akali checked her person and was glad to see her equipment and a small sack of gold was still attached to her person. She was bummed that the new clothes she purchased back in Bilgewater were lost on the ship, but luckily she had been able to wash her original Kinkou garbs. Taking the losses handedly, the rogue knew she couldn’t sit around: Noxus had found her, they needed to get going and fast. 

“Well, we should get going.” Akali said, pacing away from the demon. Evelynn’s breathing continued to labor as the assassin heard no attempt from the latter to stand up. Annoyed, Akali turned around to face the demon lying on the ground, but the assassin's expression softened at the sight before her.

If somehow the shadowy demon could appear any paler, she certainly did here. Her golden eyes, once as bright as rays of the sun, were now a dim shadow of their former self. To say the demon looked exhausted would be an understatement. But the most shocking aspect of it all: she wasn’t regenerating. Or if she was, it was very slow. Her limbs hadn’t even started to reform. Instead, the demon continued to look sickly against the Shuriman sand. “I can’t.” Evelynn huffed.

“Excuse me?” Akali said, confusion rising in the assassin. She didn’t know what to do about Evelynn. What if Noxus was right on top of them? The assassin still had a broken arm, she very likely couldn’t fight back. And now she had a liability with Evelynn in her current state.

“To get us here in that short amount of time took **a lot** out of me, especially after I knocked you out of the way of that cannon fire. It may take a while for me to regenerate properly. I’d ask you to carry me, but I doubt you can with that broken arm of yours.” Even Evelynn’s attempts at flirting were thwarted by her fatigue.

“Serves you right, you were the one who broke it after all.” Akali responded sarcastically, part of her sure the demon was just playing a prank. But the longer the moment went on the more it really sank in. Evelynn was compromised, unable to move. She didn’t know how long it would take for her to get her strength back. This was bad.

But as the assassin's brown eyes stared at the demon, a realization dawned on her: this was her chance. The demon typically didn’t leave herself vulnerable to attacks, but she seemed completely out of energy, unable to react or move. More than likely she wouldn’t be able to regenerate any further grievous wounds sustained in this state.

Akali’s lip quivered as she continued to watch the vulnerable demon, her left hand motioning for the kama which lay on her back. With one quick motion, she could end this. She would finally be free of the demon. Even if Swain redirected his attention fully towards Ionia from this point on, she at least distracted him for almost two weeks. It hadn’t been all in vain.

Her hand twitched as she grasped the blade situated on her back. The assassins' brown eyes locked onto the golden irises of the demon as she flipped the blade in her left hand, readying it in front of her.

At first the demon was speechless, her golden eyes just staring at the silver blade, the hot Shuriman sun reflecting its light strongly against the metal. The demon's expression soured, and the assassin expected it all to come tumbling out: Begging. Pleading. Anything to stop the rogue from finishing the demon off. The assassin was prepared to ignore it all as she planned to give the demon of agony a swift end.

But Akali wasn’t given any of that. 

Instead the demon smiled, a dry chuckle escaping her throat. “What...what did I expect?” 

For a moment Akali felt a sense of whiplash. She had seen the demon act in anger. Selfishly. Impatiently. So to say this reaction was a far cry from what she anticipated would be underselling it. 

Evelynn studied Akali’s stunned face for a moment, sensing doubt in the assassin. Evelynn let out another chuckle, this one filled with disbelief. “I have been killing humans for many millennia. Save one and I think all is right? What a fool…” She spoke to herself, almost as if the assassin weren’t even there.

A guilt rose in the rogue's mind, one that she desperately tried to push away. She spun the blade, intending to drive it down on the demon, but every time she attempted to make the motion she felt herself stop. 

Why?

For once Akali felt like being noble. She felt like an idiot, doing this for a demon, but it was the least she could do to ease her conscious. Akali knelt down, stabbing the kama in the ground next to Evelynn’s head. Akali stared into Evelynn’s eyes, a fierceness that hadn’t been there previously raged on.

“You deserve the worst death imaginable for the atrocities you’ve committed. Yet you’ve saved my life, again, so this is what I will give you: This is your chance for some final words.” Akali offered as she squatted next to the demon.

Evelynn let out a dry chuckle, her eyes glazing away from the assassin and up to the clear blue sky.

“...This is it, huh?” The demon coughed. With a sharp intake of air, she continued: “You once asked me how I envisioned my end. But truth be told, I couldn’t even fathom my own death, let alone from **your** hands. You...were supposed to be just another victim for me to torment. I sapped the life from so many countless people, and here I was...thinking this wouldn’t be the outcome because I saved your life. I was a fool to not consider my end.”

She continued with a coughing fit, clear exhaustion taking over. Meanwhile, the assassin found herself shocked by the words leaving the demon's mouth. It felt far more introspective than thought the demon would be capable of. Granted she had never seen the demon in such a state, but she figured she’d be more resistant.

Maybe it had been the fact that she had seen many deaths in her lifetime. Akali figured seeing many people crossover to the afterlife probably sent a sense of acceptance for the demon. Unlike most mortals, demons likely knew what was on the other side.

But that begged the question: what lies for demons upon death?

Akali bit her lip, the guilt in her growing ever stronger. She pushed the thoughts away and picked up her blade from the ground, twisting it in her left hand again. She couldn’t have doubts. She needed to end this, fast.

“You’ve saved me multiple times, so despite how heinous of a being you are, I promise to make your end swift and painless.” Akali assured, the guilt in her mind subsiding. She was helping not only herself but humanity with this single action.

For a moment, Evelynn’s eyes glowed a dim gold. Akali felt a sensation swirl inside her, but the effect was weak and untamed. A smile faded from Evelynn’s lips as Akali quickly broke their eye contact. Anger washed over the assassin, realizing the demon's plights.  
Even in a situation like this Evelynn was trying to charm her, trying to squirm away from death by any means necessary. Trying to make the rogue feel bad about her decision.

Evelynn’s mouth parted as if to respond to the assassin, but Akali figured she should no longer wait on it. She needed to act **now**. Akali spun the blade in hand before driving it down towards the fallen figure. Evelynn’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, being unable to do anything but watch as the blade descended. Whatever she was about to say was completely gone as the kama drove down towards her head.

**BANG**

Before the blade could reach its target, Akali felt the kama fly out of her hand. She immediately suspected the demon using her abled lasher, but to her surprise, it was limp against the hot sands.

The whizzing sound of a bullet resounded in the assassin's ear: the ammunition round clear as day in the middle of the rogue's large blade, as it collapsed on the sandy floor around ten feet away from the duo.

“Care to spare some of that fun for me?” A woman with a deep voice spoke out. Akali glanced at Evelynn, but she seemed just as surprised as the assassin at this turn of events. Akali turned around and saw a woman standing around thirty feet away. In her right hand she held a smoking black powder pistol, and in her left a large augmented sword. The woman's skin was of a darker complexion, dark wavy hair tied loosely into a braid draped down over her shoulder. Her armor looked Noxian in craft, but impractical for battle; more to make a fashion statement than anything else.

An eyepatch covered the woman's right eye, and tattoos decorated her arms. She had a sense of danger about her that Akali couldn’t quite place. The woman swiped her sword in front of her, a small laugh escaping her lips. Akali couldn’t worry about the demon behind her for the time being, she had to prioritize this newcomer.

The well-built woman jumped on her blade, and in a moment's notice, a red explosion spilled from the sword. Akali’s eyes widened as she witnessed the hextech elements of the blade propel the assailant towards her. Akali quickly dashed to the side and swiped into her small weapons pouch, grabbing at her final smoke bomb. She didn’t want to waste it here, but she didn’t have much of a choice. 

Akali threw the smoke bomb down and it detonated, a slow spiral of a ring forming around the assassin. The thrill-seeker stopped her advance, jumping off her blade and spinning onto the ground, clearly unwilling to continue blindly in the smoke. Akali took her chance and dove out of the growing smoke, grabbing at her kama.

The assailant seemed to predict the assassin's movements, dashing to the side and readying her black powder pistol, firing three shots towards the rogue. Akali dove to the floor and rolled along the hot sand, dodging the bullets as they whizzed by her head. Akali sprung back onto her feet and darted back into the safety of the growing smoke cloud, and to her surprise, the Noxian woman eagerly joined her. 

Akali swung her kama in her left hand, charging forward to where she sensed the hunter. As she got in close she swung the blade down harshly, which resounded in a squelching impact, the kama tearing into flesh. However, despite hitting her target, the blade would not dislodge. Her eyes, barely seeing through the thick smoke cover, saw her blade impaled in the woman's shoulder, but on the assailant's face was a wide grin.

The Noxian had dropped her sword, her left hand holding firmly onto the kama impaling her shoulder. In her right was her black powder pistol, aimed directly at Akali’s head. The assassin struggled to get her kama free due to the woman's strong grip and quickly decided to abandon the weapon altogether.

Akali let go of the kama and dodged to the left, in that moment a bullet blasted from the pistol, barely missing her head. Akali reached into her pouch and felt three small shuriken traps. She was running out of supplies and options. ‘ _I need to set it up, but if I make her misposition then maybe it can work._ ’

The assassin rolled on the ground and dropped the first shuriken sack on the ground. It was situated with a thin wire tying it up, one, when cut, would send a flurry of kunai towards her target, but she needed to set the other two first. As Akali prepped the first trap, the woman came dashing down from the air, swinging the assassins' own kama down at its owner. Akali dodged the first swipe but was unable to see the sword in the Noxian's right hand, the large blade taking a quick swipe at her midriff.

Akali flipped backward after the cold steel of the blade cut into her abdomen. The pain resonated but she did her best to suppress it, she had to finish the plan. Once landing on her feet Akali dashed across the smoke, throwing down the second trap, making sure the wire wouldn’t be tripped.

Just as before, the woman chased after the rogue. This time the kama was thrown through the air, but given the distance, Akali managed to dodge with relative ease. Akali quickly discerned that given their previous exchanges, it appeared the Noxian was willing to take attacks head-on if it seemed to give her an advantage, and Akali was planning on using that against her. Akali pulled out a kunai with a string on it, connected it to the other two traps, and threw it at the thrill seeker. As anticipated she took it straight into her shoulder.

The woman finished her dash, planning on slicing down at the assassin, but Akali slid down onto the ground, slipping just underneath the Noxian’s legs. Akali rolled onto her feet and twirled to the other side of the smoke circle, placing down her final trap.

‘ _It’s all set._ ’ Akali thought to herself, calmly making her way to the hollow center of the billowing smoke. She stepped out into the sunlight, tugging lightly on the wire which was connected to the assailant, hoping she would take the bait.

Just as she predicted, the Noxian entered the smokeless center. Her eye glimmered a bright emerald grin, a cocky smile crossing the assailant's lips. She looked ready to charge forward. Akali couldn’t help but smirk as the Noxian strode with confidence, watching her calmly pace into the center of the smoke ring.

The Noxian’s cocky smile lifted as if she were about to give some speech, but the assassin wasn’t going to give her a chance. Akali pulled tight on the wire, causing it to snap the traps open towards the center; They burst open, shuriken flying through the air at extreme speeds, unleashed towards the black-haired woman in a triangular formation from all sides. ‘ _Got her._ ’ Akali grinned.

The mercenary turned her head to take account of all the incoming projectiles. The woman swiped her large blade in an arc around herself, blocking some of the initial projectiles. But what truly shocked Akali wasn’t the defensive blade movement, it was what happened after. The Noxian cocked her gun in a moment's notice and shot the spinning blades out of the air quickly, yet meticulously and with grace. She did it with such style that Akali found herself admiring the actions for a mere moment. As if it were a dance, the Noxian spun around, blasting and cutting down every single shuriken which flew in her direction. As the final shuriken was shot out of the air the woman spun her pistol in hand, blowing away the smoke that emitted from it.

Akali felt herself tremble with uncertainty. Her right arm was still not fully healed and she used up the majority of her equipment. Physically she was spent after Evelynn saved her from the sinking ship. All things considered, she felt she was out of options.

“Just who are you?” Akali growled.

The woman cocked a smile in response. “You’ve entertained me thus far...okay, I’ll tell you before you die. My name is Samira, and I’m here to claim that bounty of yours.” 

“Bounty?” Akali said softly in confusion. Last she knew she had no bounty, especially in foreign lands. But given the woman's’ attire, which was surely Noxian, the assassin assumed it had to be Swain who had put a bounty on her head. But Samira had stated that the assassin was about to die. Why would Swain want her dead? Wouldn’t that be counterproductive to his plans?

“Did Swain get frustrated with chasing me down?” Akali asked bitterly.

A beat passed, an expression of brief confusion followed by amusement filled the Noxian’s face, Samira letting out a bellowed laugh. “Swain? Pft. That name means little to me. I answer to myself. I don’t know who put the bounty on your head, but Captain Indari presented it to me. The reward amount told me you’d be a fun target to kill.” Samira smiled.

Confusion surrounded Akali as she listened to Samira. ‘ _If Swain wasn’t the one who ordered a bounty on my head, then who was it?_ ’ She thought to herself.

“I could easily shoot you, but I want to see you dance. Noxus provided me with a warship to hunt you down, and I intend to use it to the fullest.” Samira grinned, holstering her pistol and grabbing a device from her belt. She lifted it high in the air and pressed a button, a red light flashed, and a strange alarm signaled out loud through the air.

As the smoke cloud finally cleared Akali looked towards the coastline, the warship finally arriving after them. She stood in horror as the explosive cannons aimed towards the sandy shore. Wide-eyed, Akali darted her attention back to Samira, panic setting in.

“You’re crazy!” The assassin yelled.

“Dance for me!” She laughed as the booming sounds of cannons reverberated through the air. Akali looked to her right and saw Evelynn laying on the ground around fifteen feet away, still clearly unable to move. She seemed to be regenerating, but her limbs were still mostly all gone. Instinct took over and she dashed to the fallen demon. Without complaint Akali quickly lifted the shadowy figure over her left shoulder and ran.

Blast after blast landed on the ground, the sandy surface shifting and shaking with every impact. With a wave of adrenaline, Akali dodged and weaved, using whatever strength she had left to make sure she was out of the way of the Noxian munitions.

After a minute the warship ceased its fire. Akali collapsed to the ground, dropping the demon to the sandy floor. Akali’s breath labored as she doubled over to the ground. Evelynn, barely conscious at this point, lightly chuckled.

“Looks like you saved me this time. Here I thought you’d just leave me.” She smiled weakly, her eyes barely open.

“We’re even now. Not like either of us is getting out of this alive.” Akali nervously chuckled in response, feeling whatever strength she had faded away. Evelynn’s eyes drifted closed and Akali stared at the demon nervously.

“That sure was fun, but it looks like it’s the end.” Samira commanded as she slowly paced towards the two fallen figures through the smoke and debris. Akali glanced over the landscape, craters now formed where the warship had blasted, billows of dust and smoke piling into the air. 

A second rumbling filled the ground, but this time from deep under. Purple light poured out from one of the craters, and for once the assailant stopped her approach. In a sudden shift, small purple spider-like creatures jumped out of the Noxian made craters. The swarm, growing larger, charged towards the only life forms nearby: the three women. 

Samira turned around to the large rummaging, and instead of being in fear of the swarm, a large smile crossed her face. She turned her blade and sliced the incoming purple spawn. Then shot another. Then propelled her blade forward with the hextech technology built inside. Then made a large arching swipe. Her moves were effortless, almost dance-like. 

She didn’t allow a single one to get past her. The assassin was not for the void spawn to take. It was **her** kill. She would finish the job. But she would finish off the endless hoard first.

Samira jumped on her right foot and twirled, blasting bullets not only from her gun but from her blade as well. She swirled and twirled, blasting away the endless hordes of spider-like creatures, laughing the entire way. 

As she made her way to the crater in which the void-spawn spilled out from, a new figure burst out from the smoke and rubble. This one was far more human-like in shape, with an alien-like appearance. The desaturated purple skin of the creature seemed to shift slightly to the sunlight, with strange flaps opening and closing on its thighs. The most distinctive feature seemed to be the large diamond-shaped sacs which elongated to a long point, resting on the creature's shoulders. Blasts of void-like energy exploded from the figure, surprisingly attacking the oncoming void spawn. 

The two figures danced around each other, attacking the endless swarm. Akali couldn’t help but watch in amazement as the two figures fought off the unknown threat in a dance of bullets and void blasts. It took around fifteen minutes, but the festering swarm finally ceased, and the purple glow diminished.

Samira planted her blade into the ground, shining a flashy smile to the unknown figure. “Today has been a good day...and it’s about to get even better.” She said, brandishing her pistol and now aiming at the void armored humanoid. 

The creature's movements were inhumanely fast as it dodged the whizzing bullets with ease. After avoiding the shots from the black powder pistol, the creature sent out a ray of purple energy, which Samira quickly deflected with her blade. The figure grabbed the nearby fallen kama on the ground and dashed forward next to the bounty hunter. Samira barely noticed the creature's movement, pushing off the ground and swinging down with her large blade. The creature stopped Samira’s attack using the kama, before knocking the assailant away.

Suddenly the greyish-purple skin pulled away, showcasing long black hair and ivory skin. Akali’s eyes squinted in surprise. ‘ _Is it...human?_ ’ She thought to herself.

“Are you the one who unleashed the void-born?” The void-clad woman asked the bounty hunter. Samira laughed, lifting her sword and resting it against her shoulder.

“Accidentally, but I’m so glad I did. I haven’t had a day like this in who knows how long.” Samira grinned.

The raven-haired woman furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. “Do you think this is a game?”

“Yes. It’s exhilarating! First that assassin over there, then the voidlings, and now you- I’m spoiled on this day.” Samira laughed.

The tawny skinned woman turned her head and looked at the two fallen women, concern instantly filling her face. Lives were put directly in harms way by this assailant's reckless actions, and the fact that she was being so carefree about it really ticked the void-hunter off.

“Do you not understand the ramifications of your actions? You could have subjugated nearby cities with endless expanding hunger.” The void-hunter stated accusingly.

“It’s alright if you don’t like me. We can’t all have good taste.” Samira smirked, spinning her pistol in hand. With that, the raven-haired woman knew she could no longer have a sane discussion with the mercenary. The strange armor reappeared over the woman’s face as she unleashed a torrent of blasts from her shoulder sacs, aiming not at the Noxian, but at the ground surrounding her.

Sand filled the air, causing a temporary cover. At that moment the woman dashed over to the assassin and demon, slinging them both over her shoulders with inhumane strength. Then the sacks turned around, purple energy bursting out and propelling the raven-haired woman forward.

Akali watched as Samira struggled with the kicked up sand, the bounty hunter growing more and more distant until she was completely out of view. The woman which saved them moved with inhumane speed, the power of the void sending her arching forward.

Once the void-hunter figured she had made enough distance, she set both women down on the ground, along with the originally abandoned kama. The purple-like armor retracted again, showcasing the woman's bare face once more. Akali looked over to Evelynn, witnessing that her limbs were mostly regenerated at this point. A mixture of regret and concern filled her. Regret because she didn’t finish the deed before they were interrupted by Samira. Concern because…

Why was she feeling concerned for the demon?

“You both should be safe now.” The mysterious woman stated, standing up on her feet as she overlooked the two woman she rescued.

“Who are you?” Akali asked, retraining her eyes on their savior.

For a moment the woman blinked, her face a neutral expression, but with a hint of surprise in it. “You aren’t scared of me.”

“Of course not, you just saved us.” Akali huffed.

“Oh...of course.” The woman said softly, almost as if she hadn’t been expecting such an answer. “Well, I am known as Kai’Sa. I fight back void breaches, but I try to help out when I can.” She replied.

“Well, whatever you are, I’m glad you showed up when you did.” Akali chuckled. 

Next to her Evelynn started to stir, her golden eyes fluttering open. Given her current healed state, Evelynn seemed to have restored her energy despite falling unconscious just mere moments after the cannon barrage.

“W-what happened?” Evelynn asked, bringing her clawed hand to her head.

“We got away, thanks to Kai’Sa here.” Akali said.

Evelynn glanced over to the void-clad woman, and for a moment she just stared. “Hmm, for once I can’t get a read on someone.” The demon said strangely. She pushed herself lightly onto her feet, a newfound strength in the demon took over.

“Looks like I’m starting to get my energy back. Sorry rogue, it looks like you missed your opportunity.” Evelynn grinned at the assassin. Akali knew the statement to be true, but part of her wanted the demon around. Having Evelynn’s strength might be key if they were going to be regularly attacked by Noxians or thugs along the way.

“It doesn’t matter, we have bigger fish to fry. We’re now in Shurima without a ship. How are we supposed to get to Demacia now?” Akali complained.

“I know Shurima quite well, I can lead you to the western coast. If you can keep up that is.” Kai’Sa smirked, almost as if she was challenging the two.

“What’s the catch?” Akali asked.

“Nothing. If we encounter void breaches I’d like your help to stop them.”

“Mhmm, I don’t know. I’m not one for commitments.” Evelynn hummed, clearly already starting to get back into her old groove.

“Shut up, Eve.” Akali said reactively. “That sounds like an offer I can’t refuse. But only if you help us against anybody like _that_.” Akali responded to the void-hunter with a small smirk, referring to the assailant which had attacked them earlier. Kai’Sa smiled, reaching her hand out to Akali. The rogue took the void-hunters hand to help her stand up on her feet. The strange bodysuit felt iron-hard, wriggling under Akali’s touch. Kai’Sa seemed to wince at the feeling.

“Um, what is...this?” Akali asked, referencing the void-like suit the woman wore, quickly letting go of Kai’Sa’s hand as soon as she was firmly on her feet. Kai’Sa sighed, looking away from the assassin. For a moment Akali regretted asking the question, but the raven-haired woman’s violet eyes stared back at Akali, a resolve there that hadn’t been there previously.

“I was swallowed by the void at a young age. What you see attached to me is just one lifeform that lived there. It clung to me so it could live. We survive off each other now.” Kai’Sa explained.

“Why not just cast it aside?” Evelynn asked, approaching the two women with curiosity.

“I can’t.” Kai’Sa responded coldly. Given how short her answers were getting it seemed to be a discussion the woman didn’t want to be having.

Akali felt bad, but she wasn’t about to throw a pity party. The assassin looked across the barren landscape unsure of what direction to head in. Kai’Sa walked away from the duo, clearly wanting to head out. “We should get moving, there’s no guarantee that woman won’t try to follow us. It’s best to keep on the move.” 

The last thing Akali wanted was another encounter with the Noxian bounty hunter, so she readily agreed to follow the void-hunter. Any thoughts of attacking her demon companion now seemed to be a distant memory. Akali glanced at Evelynn, who appeared far more reserved than before. A pang of guilt filled the assassin as she wondered if she had been the cause for the demon's shift in demeanor.

Akali sighed, disappointed with her thoughts. ‘ _Why do I even care? I know Evelynn’s just waiting for the right moment to kill me. I shouldn’t feel guilty._ ’ Akali reasoned, but that didn’t help her uneasiness. 

Through the expansive Shuriman desert they paced forward, the harsh winds pelting grains of sand in their face. But they were on the move once more, making progress. Not in the manner the assassin imagined, but despite the setback, Demacia was now one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an action packed chapter! This will probably be one of the most action heavy chapters in the entire work, so I hope it came out okay. I'm still learning how to write fight sequences, so I apologize if it was hard to follow in some parts.
> 
> This chapter shifted quite a bit in its shape and form. I did many different renditions of how they escaped the pulverized ship. One constant though was Evelynn saving Akali. She's saved Akali in the past, but here she had actually put herself into mortal danger. That was a key beat I knew I needed to feature in this chapter.
> 
> It was a lot of fun to feature not just one, but two champions this chapter! Ever since Samira was put on PBE I knew I wanted to feature her in the story in some way. In my original drafts she had appeared in chapter 4. In that version of Chapter 4, Akali fled from Noxian troops, but as she reached Ionia's shore there was a Noxian warship docked, with Samira advancing towards her. It ended with a huge fight between Akali and Samira (like this one), but then Akali stole the Noxian Warship and sailed away from Ionia. Obviously with later drafts I removed that specific conflict from that chapter (that chapter was already super long) as I felt it didn't seem realistic for Akali to steal a vessel of that size, but I knew I wanted to keep it in the story in some fashion, so I thought it'd fit perfectly here.
> 
> I wrote her sections specifically with her theme playing, and it really got me in the mood of her character. I hope the thrill-seeking carefree attitude translated well. 
> 
> Speaking of Samira, if any of you read her short story, you may see that I've left a hint for who could have placed the bounty of Akali's head. ;)
> 
> Kai'Sa is here! I was really excited to bring her in the mix because she is an outsider and lone wolf type, but she also wants what's best for humanity. So having her be a guide for Akali and Evelynn through Shurima helps bring an interesting dynamic to the group. I'm excited to show you how Kai'Sa's dynamic with Akali and Evelynn _evolves_ as the story continues.
> 
> And also three fourths of K/DA is now assembled xD. 
> 
> As always I'd love to hear any comments, questions, concerns or advise, especially on a chapter like this. I don't plan on making this work extremely action heavy, but I feel like I can always learn and improve. Thank you all so much for the support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than most. Regardless I hope you all enjoy this smaller, more intimate experience. :)

Akali sat by herself in the open desert, the moonlight illuminating the dark sky, stars twinkling through the night's shade. Akali swiped her kunai against the sandy desert floor, making different patterns and shapes. Her eyes glanced up to the void-hunter, who was standing tall against the Shuriman winds. Kai’Sa always seemed antsy to travel, but as night fell she insisted that they rest for the night. Kai’Sa stood away, distant from the assassin and demon.

There was loneliness that encapsulated the void-hunter, one that made Akali yearn to solve. Ever since they had been rescued earlier in the day she kept rather quiet, silently leading the pack through the sandy dunes. Despite the rogue's newly sustained injuries, she managed to keep pace with Kai’Sa. 

“What’s troubling you, love?” Evelynn asked, approaching next to the assassin. Then there was **her**. Akali rested her eyes on the demon, feelings of uncertainty filling the young woman.

She had been saved by the demon now on multiple occasions. The demon had put her life on the line more than once to protect her, an act that was humiliating and belittling for the assassin. But she found the actions noble. Noteworthy. 

The assassin tried to suppress her uneasiness without much luck. She had always been so antsy about the next step of the journey and what path laid ahead of them that she never appreciated the current moment. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, her life did mean more than to be just a pawn for Ionia.

But beyond her fight for Ionia, what did she have to live for? She abandoned the Kinkou Order to set her own path, to take down Noxus her way. She certainly saw successes throughout those attempts, but she knew she couldn’t do this for the rest of her life.

What was there for her future? Everything Akali had done in her past was burned bridges. Faey. Her mother. Shen. All roads she blocked off by her own accord. Did she deserve a second chance with them? Absolutely not. Would she get one? The assassin was unsure. 

So her mind fell upon the demon once more. She had thoroughly burned every significant bridge in her life thus far, or at least made the path to redemption hard. Why was she continuing the cycle here?

The immediate response would be because the creature next to her had been a demon. But that didn’t seem like an amicable excuse any longer. Despite the demons' statements, it would always perform just the opposite. Evelynn had saved her on four separate occasions. Whether the assassin wanted to admit it or not, that was something she could no longer ignore.

Furthermore, the demon didn’t lash out or hunt others when she was around Akali. She seemed doused, as if a raging fire were extinguished by her mere presence. All these factors led to one singular fact: This was a bridge she should not try and burn.

The prospect sounded crazy to her. The last thing she wanted was to be restrained to someone, but this demon, despite saying otherwise, has proven time and time again that she is working to Akali’s benefit.

So why fight it?

Why try to kill the demon over and over again? Not only was it not worth the effort, but the assassin soon found she didn’t even _want to_ kill the demon. Memories flooded from the sandy shore, moments away from the final strike. Akali felt guilt. Originally she chalked it up to the fact that the demon had saved her. Now, she wasn’t so sure. 

No matter how manipulative the demon could be, Akali felt an earnestness that tried to reach out. She wasn’t sure if Evelynn realized it herself, but it was something the rogue could no longer ignore.

Akali decided it was time to do something she never thought she’d do.

“Thank you.” Akali said, a soft but honest whisper escaping her lips.

Evelynn didn’t respond at first, thinking she misheard what the assassin said. They had sat in silence for so long she thought that the rogue would never respond. Yet here she was, hearing the words that she never expected nor asked for.

“What’s this about?” Evelynn mused, finally taking a seat on the warm sand next to the assassin.

“It’s just...Ahh, I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Akali scoffed jovially, looking to the night sky above the duo. It seemed to expand as far as the eye could see, each star twinkling against the darkness surrounding it. “Ever since we met I’ve treated you like a curse. I’ve been waiting for the day where I could finally be rid of you for good.” Akali admitted. Evelynn raised an eyebrow, unsure of where the rogue was taking the conversation.

“I don’t see why you should thank me for **that**. You did miss your chance after all.” Evelynn giggled, as if mocking the assassin. Akali took a deep breath and turned to face the pale demon situated next to her. This was a creature that drove so many human beings to the brink of agony, murdering them on the spot. She was not good for humankind.

Yet she saved the assassin. Whether she admitted it or not, she held some fondness for the assassin. Akali didn’t know if that manner of care was possessive, obsessive, malevolent, or genuine, but it felt...

It wasn’t as if she was going to believe the demon only held good intentions for her. Far from that. But maybe things weren’t so black and white. Maybe the world isn’t either. 

Noxus seems to be in conflict with itself. Akali wasn’t sure if any of it was good, but it seemed to be different shades. More complex than she thought. Akali also knew Swain had been right. Ionia was by no means lawful good all the time. Ionia still remains fractured from the previous Noxian invasion, the scars of war evident on the First Lands and its inhabitants. It had forced people to commit atrocities no Ionian would dare dream of.

It had even forced Akali to act.

So if all that was not black and white, why would this demon be? Why would anything in this world be?

The matter of the fact is: the demon had saved her many times. She was not only a good asset to keep around, but one that has proven to be reliable. Akali could never be sure of her ulterior motives, but that didn’t mean she had to act impulsively around the demon. In fact, it would have to be the opposite. If she took the time to understand the demon, maybe she would be better prepared for future possibilities.

That option made the assassin uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to opening up in that fashion. But one look at the demon made her realize that she couldn’t carry on in the manner she had. She had to do something that she didn’t feel comfortable doing around **anyone**.

And that was being vulnerable. 

Honest.

A sigh escaped the assassin's mouth as her eyes locked on to Evelynn’s golden hues. The demon seemed patient during this night, something the assassin was appreciative of.

“You’ve saved me...multiple times. I’ve never properly thanked you for that.”

“Is that what you’re doing now?” Evelynn mused, the response throwing the assassin off. She had so meticulously thought over her options, how the demon's behavior had been demonstrated for the past two weeks, and the journey ahead, but those few words which escaped the demon's lips sent the assassin in a spiral.

“Yeah...I guess it sorta is.” Akali sounded with a gruffiness in her voice, unsure of how to proceed.

“Mhmm, I _did_ make you a promise after all.” Evelynn grinned. Akali smirked in response, ease setting back in. “Yeah, yeah. Only you can hurt me or whatever, got it.” She joked.

It was Evelynn’s turn to laugh, an amused expression befalling her face. “You sound like you don’t believe me.” Evelynn observed.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you. I actually think you intend to attack me at some point. But you’ve also saved me many, many times. I’m just calling it like I’m seeing it.” Akali grinned. Confusion overtook the demon, and for a moment she remained quiet.

The demon's expression shifted quickly, the clear wittiness overtaking her face as she looked at the assassin. “So you wish to thank me? What is my reward?” Evelynn cooed.

“Reward? Does it look like I have anything?” Akali responded amusingly.

“Mhmm, I’m sure there are a couple of things I could think of~” Evelynn said seductively, her breath bating off the side of Akali’s cheek. Akali’s heart fluttered uncomfortably as she slowly shifted against the warm sands underneath. She decided it best to push the conversation forward.

“Well you can have my gratitude. Take it or leave it.” Akali responded defensively, already feeling as if she had opened herself up too much to the demon.

“Hmm, well in that case I suppose you can have mine as well.”

“For what?” Akali asked.

“For saving _my_ life. You had no reason to, and I would have been dead to rights if one of those cannon barrages hit me. Yet you protected me. That’s something I’ll consider when your time comes.” Evelynn winked, scooting closer to the assassin. Despite the threat, Akali felt comforted. She felt trust. Maybe the demon would keep her word, and Akali decided to keep hers too.

“Then I think that settles that.” Akali smiled.

“Settles what? You seem oddly cheerful tonight.” Evelynn pointed out.

“Just as you have: I am making a promise. You are still a malevolent creature of darkness, one, in good conscience, I can’t leave alive: but for the time being, I won’t attack you. Whether I’d like to admit it or not, you’re stronger than me, and fighting you one on one is simply not an option. You’ve also proven that you...care about me.” Akali finally said the words, causing an immediate guttural laugh to emit from the demon.

“You- You honestly think I **care** about you? Like I’ve told you-”

“Has anyone told you that you that you like to repeat yourself?” Akali responded sarcastically. “I don’t care what your ultimate purpose is: what matters is the here and now. You’ve saved me. I’ve saved you. We’ve proven to be here for each other, and I’m no longer going to act on impulse. I’m going to save you because that’s what needs to be done. I’m not going to attack you because I know that it’s pointless. Focus and clear intentions are what will get us through this journey, fighting amongst one another is pointless.” Akali observed.

“What matters is the here and now? You sound awfully naive. What’s gotten into that cold hard exterior of yours?” Evelynn asked.

Akali sighed, her eyes falling back to the shifting sands. “We both could have died to the bounty hunter earlier today. I was complacent and she got the jump on me. If it weren’t for you I would have been blasted to smithereens by that Noxian Warship. Captain Fortune had me dead to rights under the blasts of her two pistols if you didn’t block the barrage. I was out of options on that Ionian shore as I was chased by Noxian soldiers until you bailed me out with the ship. Time and time again you have gotten me out of sticky situations, and I can no longer ignore that. For better or for worse, I trust you. No, I _have_ to.”

For a moment Evelynn’s face twisted. She was unsure on how to take the words which spilled from Akali’s heart. They seemed far more earnest and vulnerable than any prior conversation the two had shared.

It made the demon feel strange.

“You humans are too blinded by emotions. Trust? Empathy? What purpose do those serve besides setting yourself up for unforeseen disappointment and betrayal? I’m going to be honest, you’re more fun when you play hardball. Maybe stick to it.” Evelynn winked, but Akali remained unphased.

“You’ve saved me multiple times, yet you don’t understand...or maybe you refuse to. But I can feel it. It wasn’t malice that saved me from the destroyed vessel.” Akali finally admitted, recalling when the demon had latched her emotions onto the assassin's spirit.

“So naive.” Evelynn scoffed, standing up and disappearing into the night. All things considered, Akali considered that to have been a rather positive exchange. She didn’t anticipate or necessarily even want to become friendly with the demon, but if they were going to continue this journey a baseline trust had to be established. And for the demon, her actions spoke louder than her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sorta shifted things this week. After reading all your lovely comments last chapter I sort of came to the realization that I needed to take a chapter to slow things down and really focus on Akali's frame of mind. These Shurima chapters give me a good jumping point to really delve into these characters psyches and expand on where they currently are.
> 
> For those of you who want to know more from Evelynn's point of view, well, next chapter will have plenty of that. ;)
> 
> I apologize for not featuring Kai'Sa too much in this chapter. I also promise to have her more prominent in the coming chapters. I just really felt the need to focus on Akali's character and make her grounded before the next step of the journey (this will make sense after next chapter). Luckily both Evelynn and Kai'Sa have big things coming in the next chapter or two so be on the look out for that. :)
> 
> As I said in the notes at the top, this was a shorter chapter. I basically wrote this and edited it in a day. In retrospect it's a chapter that absolutely needed to be here. I considered combining it with the next chapter to make one really, really big chapter, but felt this was better self contained and smaller in scope.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, questions and concerns. They all make me strive to improve my work and to keep pumping this out. It's been a nice routine for me, so I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying so far. Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

The harsh Shuriman sun beat down on the travelers unforgivingly. Beads of sweat and exhaustion poured over the assassin, but the demon of agony seemed fairly unaffected. Despite not feeling the exhaustion of the dry desert, the demon had certainly felt afflicted ever since stepping onto the Shuriman sands. Normally seeking the torment of any mortals who she deemed worthy, her direct call to action seemed doused, which was only exacerbated by the addition of their new escort.

The end of the first day certainly didn’t help matters in the slightest. Akali didn’t seem impulsive. She didn’t seem hateful. In fact, she was actually _grateful_ for the demon's actions. That made Evelynn feel **wrong**. Like she had done something she shouldn’t have. Evelynn had been grooming the assassin, molding her, perfecting her: Ready to strike when she was ripe.

But Akali thought that those actions meant the demon held compassion for her.

Cared for a mortal.

How ridiculous. 

Evelynn knew what she wanted from the assassin. She knew the steps she needed to cultivate it from her. So then why were Akali’s words bothering her so much?

Surely she could use that to her advantage. This feeling of trust was far more genuine than she had ever garnered when seducing her victims. So why did the prospect of this trust bother her? Was it for the reason why it was placed?

Was it because she couldn’t outright deny the assassin's words?

Evelynn toiled and tormented over these thoughts as the trio traveled across the Shuriman wasteland. Normally the demon would be antsy to find her next victim, but whenever the group came across merchants she surprisingly stayed away. Evelynn felt subdued, tame.

For once she didn’t know what she wanted.

So all she did was sit back and watch.

She observed as Akali bartered trade deals with merchants for food and water. She watched as the assassin struggled with the Shuriman heat, despite her pleas otherwise, clear exhaustion and delusion befalling her as the hot days stretched on. She even didn’t interfere as Akali regained full motion in her right arm and watched as the rogue invaded a small Noxian caravan. The image of Akali smiling with a large grin as she emerged from the Noxian camp, with a box full of throwing knives and smoke bombs in hand, stayed seared in the demon's mind.

Despite the surrounding circumstances, Akali’s light seemed to grow ever brighter. Meanwhile, Evelynn’s dimmed. She was unsure. She felt like she was venturing in uncharted territory, not physically, but mentally: not knowing what action was best or how to proceed.

Meanwhile the addition of the new member certainly didn’t help the demon. Kai’Sa seemed distant, unwilling to get close or make an unnecessary connection. Even with her friendliness towards the assassin, Kai’Sa had been a reluctant leader. She stayed distant, almost unwilling to hold conversations unless it was about the journey ahead. Despite having a potential new victim in her midst, Evelynn never made a move. Nor was she drawn to do so. If anything it just caused Evelynn to be more distant.

A long eight-day trek was met with the arrival of a city called Nashramae. Known for its festivals and giant sun disc replica, Akali thought it looked to be a good place to stock up on supplies. “Let’s stop, I need to get some food,” Akali stated. “I also wanna see if they may have any more smoke bombs I can buy.” Akali said as she saw the looming Shuriman city north of her.

Kai’Sa’s void-like mask retracted, her violet eyes locking onto the assassins. They typically got along, but Evelynn could tell that the void-hunter really didn’t like stopping. She seemed to always be on the move, taking as little detours as possible. 

“No, we must press forward.” Kai’Sa said motley. Akali didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer, stopping in her tracks and planting her feet firmly against the coarse Shuriman sand.

“I don’t know about you, but _I_ need to replenish on supplies. I don’t have a void monster attached to me to help me fight. Besides, if I don’t get more water I could have more of those...delusions like I had the other day.” Akali stated, referencing a mirage she witnessed as the trio scoured the landscape. Kai’Sa could have reacted poorly to Akali’s choice of words, but in that moment decided to let it go.

“Okay. I’ll wait here.” Kai’Sa replied. Akali glanced over to Evelynn, who seemed overtly disinterested. “I’ll wait here too.” Evelynn replied, looking at the back of her pink claws as if inspecting them for any flaws. Akali let out a sigh but didn’t seem to fight either on joining her. Instead, she headed into the Shuriman city all by herself, leaving the demon and the void-hunter all by themselves.

Kai’Sa was viewed as a monster by most and would prefer to protect from the shadows than be ostracised in civilization. For that reason, Kai’Sa avoided most human interactions. The normal menacingly playful demeanor of the demon had been replaced with caution. She didn’t even transform to disguise her demonic shaded form from the void-hunter, baring herself completely to the newcomer as they had journeyed across the desert landscape.

Winds whisked by the duo as they stood in silence, neither even sharing a single glance towards one another. Evelynn hadn’t fed since the day she boarded the vessel with Akali to Bilgewater, so normally she would be getting antsy for some agony. Given their status of crossing the Shuriman wasteland, she hadn’t been able to find any suitable targets. But at this moment she was alone with Kai’Sa. The woman was an enigma to her, and yet she could sense a deep agony that wrestled in the woman's soul, one that she suppressed. 

As if wanting to prove her own purpose to herself, and to the rogue, the demon suddenly felt intent on drawing that agony out.

After prolonged silence Evelynn finally turned her eyes to face the void-hunter. Kai’Sa didn’t back away from her golden gaze, standing tall and defiant against the harsh winds of Shurima. The demon’s lips turned upwards, speaking the first question that came to mind. “Why protect them?” Evelynn asked out of the blue, crossing her shadowy limbs in front of her torso.

“Excuse me?” Kai’Sa asked, turning her head to meet the demon's golden state. These may as well have been the first words the demon and Kai’Sa spoke to one another since the day they first met. Kai’Sa never once questioned Evelynn’s origins or her supernatural state, but it was also clear that Kai’Sa wasn’t intent on becoming friendly with the demon either. Evelynn hadn’t originally intended on making the void-hunter a target, but the rogue's words ran through her head.

There was no way she could care about a mortal.

This would be the first step to prove that.

“Why. Protect. Them. The people of Shurima. It’s clear they fear you, otherwise you wouldn’t sit on the outskirts of a city like this. So why do you do it?” Evelynn asked, a small hum lifting in her voice.

“Because if I don’t, who will?” Kai’Sa responded honestly, a sense of earnestness the demon hadn’t anticipated.

“Even if there’s no prize at the end of the road? Are you really willing to sacrifice your life to a thankless cause?” Evelynn smiled.

“I should have died when I was a child, but I adapted, survived. My purpose is to help others adapt and survive. If they can stay with me, that’s fantastic. If they fall behind they get consumed. That is the simple truth of this world.” Kai’Sa admitted coldly, shocking Evelynn.

“Hmm, maybe I said you were noble too soon. Would you truly give up on someone just because they couldn’t keep up?” Evelynn asked amusingly.

“I can kill monsters all day long. But I cannot hold myself back and babysit someone who cannot survive on their own. I am constantly needed, whether others know it or not.”

“I see.” Evelynn mused to herself. “So why even bother wasting time guiding people? Just kill the void spawn and move on.” The demon observed, her golden eyes flashing at the pale woman.

Kai’Sa sighed, looking up to the impossibly blue sky. “The things we carry should lift us up, not weigh us down. There is no purpose in life if I see the world crumble around me. Likewise, I can’t allow anything to drag my feet. I want to help as much as I can, but I won’t be shackled to it either. I am only one person, after all, there is only so much I can do.” Kai’Sa admitted.

A smile flashed on the demon’s face. “Mhmm, maybe you are just like my little rogue, how interesting.” Evelynn cooed.

Kai’Sa looked at Evelynn with confusion. She tried to study the demon's face, as if searching for answers. After a moment she figured that tactic was impossible and pressed forward. “Akali’s goal is quite clear: she wants to save her home country from the Noxian invasion. But you...You’re the real mystery. What are **you** after?” The void-hunter asked plainly.

“Oh honey, don’t worry about what **I** want. For now, I’m just along for the ride~” Evelynn hummed, her golden eyes intensifying against the woman across from her. This was perhaps her only chance to subdue the woman across from her. She didn’t know how long they had been waiting, but she wanted Akali to come back to a bloody sight.

To prove to her what her true intentions were.

Despite the demon's efforts, the charm seemed to have no effect on the void-clad woman. The demon was slightly surprised, wondering if her powers were for some reason ineffective against this mortal.

“I can feel you trying to infect me.” Kai’Sa accused, her violet eyes squinting at the demon. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Evelynn played coyly, wondering how the void-hunter could be unaffected by the demon's spell.

“I don’t know what you’re attempting, but it won’t work. This second skin of mine is resilient against incoming toxins, and its flesh nearly impenetrable. Anything you try will be stopped.”

“Is that so?” Evelynn cooed, a hint of disappointment ringing in her voice. She couldn’t help but feel defeated, another failed target. Now she wouldn’t be able to prove herself to the rogue.

“So you admit to it? What is your true intent?” Kai’Sa asked, her eyes narrowing. For a moment Evelynn considered lying, but she could tell from the woman's violet gaze that she’d see right through it. Without her extraordinary charming abilities, subduing this woman would be a far more difficult task than she envisioned. She figured it may be best to shelve that action for now.

“Seeing as targeting you is a waste of time, I may as well admit it: I thrive off the emotion of agony. I haven’t fed in a while now, so you could say I’m resorting to desperate measures.” The demon smiled.

Kai’Sa studied Evelynn’s expression, almost as if she were trying to discern if the demon was being truthful. Evelynn’s smile didn’t falter under her gaze, and it seemed Kai’Sa allowed herself to believe the demon's words. 

“Why not target Akali? I may not be vulnerable to your tactics, but she seems susceptible.” Kai’Sa responded plainly, observing the fatigue Akali had gone through in the past week while traveling.

“It almost sounds like you _want_ me to make the rogue scream in agony.” Evelynn’s smile twisted upwards, a small giggle escaping her lips.

“You know what I mean. Answer the question.” Kai’Sa said, her voice harsher than before. Evelynn took a pause, thinking of the assassin who parted them to shop in the nearby city. Akali perplexed her. Some people simply didn’t hold their life in high enough regard to drain agony from, so typically she would just leave those sorts of people alone. But Akali on the other hand...

“Akali is...special.” Evelynn admitted, her stomach twisting as the words came out of her mouth. She quickly spoke again, as if to quell the unsettling feeling she held inside. “I’ve hunted her for this long already, killing her _now_ would be a waste of potential. I’m just waiting for the ripe opportunity to harvest the agony from her. She’s a tough one, but by the end of the road I know it’ll be worth it~” Evelynn stated, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that this was the case.

Kai’Sa stayed silent for a moment, simply observing Evelynn’s face analytically. Once again she gave up trying to decipher the demon's expression and pressed forward. “And what’s stopping me from telling her your true intentions?” Kai’Sa asked.

Evelynn cackled for a small moment before realizing the Kai’Sa was being serious. “Oh, absolutely nothing. She already knows. We’ve been in a few tussles along the way. Whatever you say to her won’t change anything.” Evelynn stated.

“If that’s true then why does she keep you around?” Kai’Sa responded skeptically. From an outsider's perspective, it’d seem insane. A human and a demon traveling together, despite that human knowing that the demon was hunting her. No matter which way you slice it, that’d appear crazy.

Maybe it was insane. Evelynn still couldn’t believe the proximity and length of time she had spent around the assassin. It was more than she had ever done with another human that wasn’t indoctrinated into her mindless cult. 

The more time Evelynn spent with Akali the worse it got. Despite her empty promises, she didn’t feel like she was actively making progress. Akali seemed to beam with more confidence every day meanwhile Evelynn just sat back and watched. Unknowing on how to best move or act.

Evelynn thought to the first night she and Akali had spent in Shurima. Akali accused Evelynn of _caring_ for her, just because she had protected her prey from others. For a moment Evelynn’s face twisted. Empathy isn’t an emotion a demon like her could have, or so she thought. All desires were pent up from the need of agony. Nothing else.

‘ _Naive...why am I even thinking of that?_ ’ Evelynn pondered, pushing away all thoughts of that conversation. Regaining her composure, she smiled to Kai’Sa, a devilish flare filling her eyes.

“It’s a long story, but she really doesn’t have a choice. She’s using me just as I’m using her. For the moment it’s...mutually beneficial.” Evelynn said once again, trying her best to convince herself that was all it is.

Kai’Sa wasn’t sure how to handle the revelations Evelynn was speaking. Everything about the situation seemed messed up, but it only made the void-hunter want to help Akali even more. 

Before their conversation could continue further, Akali was crossing the sandy horizon, approaching the pair. Kai’Sa looked away from Evelynn in disgust and spoke before the assassin could be in ear shot. “I do not know your origins, but it’s clear you are a vile creature. I would destroy you on the spot if it didn’t seem Akali needs you around. But mark my words, if I am ever to cross paths with you again after all this, I will not hesitate to put an end to you.” Kai’Sa threatened. For once this drove Evelynn’s excitement, a fire lighting up inside of her again.

“Aww, is that so? I’d love to see you try~” Evelynn cooed. 

Akali approached the two women, a small sack slung across the assassin's shoulder. It was filled with a small bundle of grapes and bread, three canteens of water, and medical supplies. It hadn’t been much, but it would hopefully be enough for now.

“Sorry I took so long, I wanted to make sure we had enough considering we don’t know when the next stop will be.” Her eyes glanced between the two, a palpable tension clear as day. “Is...is everything alright?” Akali asked almost innocently, doing her best to try and intercept any ill feelings between the demon and void-hunter. Kai’Sa bore her eyes at the demon, but let the anger go. It wasn’t a necessary emotion to carry, it would only weigh her down.

Before either Evelynn or Kai’Sa could respond the ground shifted. For a moment the whole world around them shook, and finally, the ground split, creating a large gash across the Shuriman wasteland.

A purple glow spun in the distance, and Kai’Sa’s second skin immediately reacted, covering her face as she dashed forward. The assassin and demon were quickly left in the dust. Akali was the next to react, chasing after the propelled void-hunter. Evelynn meanwhile stood frozen for just a moment, emotions she wasn’t used to feeling swirling inside her, brought up from the last conversation. She was ready to cast away her doubts, ready to prove what she truly was. She would no longer allow Akali to think any differently about her.

“You really think I care about you, huh? I can’t wait to prove you wrong~” Evelynn said softly as the warm winds of Shurima whisked around her. After recollecting her composure she quickly followed after the two, silently trying to figure her next plan of action.

Like a moth to a light, Kai’Sa seems attracted to any void portals which rip open. And like most, the void-spawn which emerged from these breaches searched and hungered for life. This outcropping was small, not nearly as many voidlings spawned as in the previous attack, but the scream of an innocent was what put Kai’Sa into overdrive.

A golden cross spun in the air, cutting down the swarm of voidlings, but that didn’t seem to stop the endless advance. More and more poured from the crack, attacking the olive-skinned woman until she was completely surrounded.

Kai’Sa saw the Shuriman being attacked and rushed to her side, abating the void spawn back. The void-hunter unleashed a flurry of purple blasts against the voidlings, causing them to retreat ever so slightly. The woman wearing gold plated armor looked to her savior, a cocky smile crossing her lips. 

“Here I thought I was about to meet my end.” She breathed out. Kai’Sa, still masked, looked at the lone woman. Her hair was a dark chocolatey brown. She had gold-adorned gauntlets, boots, pauldrons, and headpiece. Around her neck was a beige scarf, along with black gloves, top, and skirt. Her attitude said that she was ready for a fight, but she looked worn out, ready to fall unconscious, with a large gash in her abdomen.

A second swarm of voidlings attacked, the Shuriman responded by using the last of her strength, throwing out her golden crossblade again and slicing through the hoard. Kai’Sa didn’t let up, attacking the void-spawn as they jumped out of the crater.

By the time Evelynn and Akali caught up it had been over. The voidlings had stopped swarming and the woman was saved. But as the threat passed the brown-haired woman collapsed to the sandy floor, lying unconscious.

“We should go.” Kai’Sa said coldly, looking away from the woman who she just saved. 

“But what about her?” Akali asked, running up to the void-hunter. Akali’s brown eyes gazed down to the fallen woman, compassion for the fallen warrior filling her heart. What if Kai’Sa had abandoned her when Samira attacked? Akali knew she needed to pay it forward, she couldn’t sit back and watch an innocent suffer or die.

“I saved her from these monsters, but it’s clear she cannot keep up with us. We need to keep moving.” Kai’Sa reasoned coldly, looking westbound.

Akali’s jaw clenched as she continued to observe the woman on the ground. She knew if the woman was left out here like this she would probably die either due to voidspawn, bandits, or the heat. Maybe all three. She refused to let that happen.

“If you want to go on ahead that’s fine, but I’m taking her with me.” Akali said, picking up the body and slinging the woman over her left shoulder; holding her large golden crossblade in the other hand. 

“That will only slow us down.” Kai’Sa repeated, intent on leaving the woman behind.

“And **I** don’t care. I can’t stand back and watch as innocents die. What if you had left us behind? We’d probably be dead. I’m not damning this woman.” Akali stated firmly. Kai’Sa let out a sigh of frustration, which only amused the demon watching from a distance.

“Fine, carry her if you must, but we aren’t stopping until nightfall.” Kai’Sa ordered and turned to face the west, running ahead. Akali did just that, carrying the mysterious woman over her shoulder as they paced across the desert. 

The sun couldn’t descend fast enough after traveling hours in the scorching sun. Akali did her best to not succumb to the hot Shuriman sun, so she eagerly awaited the freezing Shuriman night. The travelers found and settled in a small cave for the night. Akali laid the woman on the ground, taking a little of the drinking water and a cloth, running it across the woman's skin as she patched the gash on her abdomen.

“I never took you as one to take care of others.” Evelynn stated. She had watched as Akali hauled the Shuriman all day, both with interest and amusement. This was a side she hadn’t seen from the rogue very often. It always seemed like Akali was at odds with the world around her, but for once she seemed to want to help it.

The demon's smile grew.

She could use this.

“I don’t want anyone dying on my watch. Not if I can help it.” Akali said as she tended to the wounded Shuriman.

“How noble.” Evelynn giggled. The demon figured she got everything she needed. She would prove her true intentions. Both to the assassin and to herself. After that exchange Evelynn walked to the shadowy edge of the cave, resting against the rocky surface. Her golden eyes observing the three mortals before her.

The stars shone brightly in the night sky, and the assassin quickly found herself starting to drift into slumber. Kai’Sa, with both curiosity and resolve, approached Akali, a weird sense of admiration washing over her. “You look tired. Go sleep, I’ve got her from here.” Kai’Sa stated, still distant yet compassionate.

Akali glanced over and gave the violet-eyed woman a hesitant smile. Akali hadn’t expected the distant void-hunter to be so willing, especially after she wanted to abandon the Shuriman earlier today. Maybe it was Akali’s resolve, or maybe it was something else, but regardless it seemed that Kai’Sa had changed her thoughts on the newly saved victim. 

“I...you know what? Okay. Have at it.” The rogue said, not fighting the void-hunters request. Akali stood up and left behind the wet rag and medical supplies. Akali decided to head into the deeper recess of the cave, hoping to get away from the cold cutting winds of Shurima.

Kai’Sa imitated the assassin, patting down the woman’s head with the wet cloth, making sure she was situated comfortably. Every now and then she would check the bandage on the woman's abdomen to make sure it didn’t need to be changed. Kai’Sa wasn’t used to handling situations with humans like this, but it seemed natural. Comforting. A warmth swirled in her chest as she watched over the injured Shuriman.

Then the woman stirred awake, her blue eyes laying on her savior. Her dry lips perked upwards, a snarky laugh escaping her throat.

“You’re...you’re the one who saved me. Didn’t imagine there’d be such a pretty face under that...mask.” Sivir coughed near the end of her compliment, her face wincing in pain as she shifted.

“Yes I am...you’re not scared of me?” Kai’Sa asked, clear surprise resounding in her voice. Not only had she felt she lucked out with Akali, but now another woman hadn’t viewed her as a monster. As much as Kai’Sa didn’t want to admit to it, the harsh words and rumors did affect her. It’s why she tried to remain distant, even from Akali who seemed accepting of who she was.

But being around this woman was immediately different.

Kai’Sa could only feel the admiration coming from the woman near her. The Shuriman seemed feisty, yet appreciative. For a moment she wanted to thank Akali for bringing this woman along against her own wishes.

“I’ve dealt with worse. I’ll take whatever you are any day of the week.” The woman smiled weakly, which strangely elicited a smile from the void-hunter.

“Who are you?” Kai’Sa asked.

“That might not be the best idea.” The woman sighed, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

“Why is that?” Kai’Sa asked with concern. She didn’t have many gripes with any humans. The only ones she truly viewed as dangerous were those who actively tried to strew chaos, those who would willingly devote themselves to the void and reign terror upon the world. Those were her enemies. Anyone else wasn't worth her attention.

“Because a lot of people want me dead. I’m sure if you hear my name you’ll know who I am.” The Shuriman grimaced, pain overtaking her again. 

“Try me.” Kai’Sa gave the woman a genuine smile, her violet eyes shimmering with a sense of earnesty.

“Fine. But only if you tell me yours first.” The woman responded cheekily, almost as if she were attempting to one-up her savior. Kai’Sa couldn’t help but admit she appreciated the competitiveness of the blue-eyed woman.

For a moment Kai’Sa hesitated. She knew that legends about her were starting to spread across Shurima, but this woman already wasn’t holding any ill will towards her despite the void-creature attached to her body. Maybe she’d be different.

“My name is Kai’Sa.” She said softly, almost as if she were waiting for the immediate backlash. However what she was greeted with instead was an almost blank state, a slow wave of realization washing over the woman she rescued. 

“You’re...you’re the girl who returned. No wonder...you have that… _thing_ attached to you.” The woman spat. Kai’Sa felt hurt, and for a moment she wondered why she even allowed herself to open up to the brown-haired woman. But after that moment the Shuriman bore a large smile, one that seemed to put Kai’Sa at ease. “Well, whatever you are, thanks for saving me.” The woman stated graciously.

“What’s your name?” Kai’Sa asked, more direct this time, intent on getting the answer she desired.

The woman sighed, almost as if she didn’t want to admit defeat. “Fine, I guess a deal is a deal. My name is Sivir.” She breathed out.

Kai’Sa’s lips perked up as she looked at the Shuriman which lay on the ground. The name rang through her head graciously, and suddenly the warmth in her chest grew. Fluttering. “Sivir, huh? What do you do?” She asked quietly.

“I...That’s a complicated question.” Sivir laughed dryly. “In the past, I’ve been a bounty hunter and mercenary for hire. I...don’t really know what I am now.” Sivir laughed, before the stitched wound ached in pain, bringing her joy to a halt. Kai’Sa quickly moved to make sure nothing split open. Sivir simply waved her hands, causing the void-hunter to relax.

“You know, you really don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.” Sivir stated softly, trying to regain her composure.

“Whether you like it or not we’re taking care of you.” Kai’Sa responded, for the first time admitting that she held compassion for the former bounty hunter. Sivir let out a sigh, it was clear the violet-eyed woman wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Then a specific word the void-hunter said rang in her head.

“We’re?” Sivir asked, confusion dawning on her face.

“Ah, I suppose you haven’t seen them. I’m currently traveling with two...women.” Kai’Sa hesitated with the final word. “They helped me bring you here. I’m sure you’ll meet them soon enough.” Kai’Sa smiled. She was hesitant to reveal the...otherworldliness of the woman. Kai’Sa didn’t trust the demon as much as she could throw her, but as she thought earlier, if Akali needed her then she wouldn’t dispose of her. 

Sivir twisted uncomfortably. The bounty hunter wasn’t one to travel in large packs, especially not after entering that Shuriman tomb. But given the situation she was in, she didn’t necessarily feel she could argue against it for the time being. She instead decided to change the subject.

“Why is it that everything I hear about you is so scary?” Sivir asked teasingly, recalling small stories merchants traded about a woman who returned from the void. Most of them stated she was corrupted, attacking humans and void beings alike. But that certainly didn’t seem to be the case. Sivir felt a sense of comfortability around this woman, one she wouldn’t let be tainted by the words of others.

“I don’t know. Humankind is afraid of the unknown. That’s what I think anyway.” Kai’Sa said solemnly, not picking up the jovial nature in Sivir’s previous sentence.

Sivir let out a chuckle, her laugh resounding through the small cave. “Isn’t that the truth? Well, while most humans probably wouldn’t, **I** appreciate your generosity Kai’Sa. I’m glad it was **you** who saved me.”

Kai’Sa cracked a smile, brushing Sivir’s brown hair out of her face. “Don’t worry about it. Try and get some rest, you’ll need it for the journey ahead. If you want to join us, that is.”

The bounty hunter's eyebrows furrowed. She should have expected as much, but she suddenly felt the need for some answers. “Where are you going?” Sivir asked.

Kai’Sa’s smile dimmed, but compassion was still clear from the void-hunter. “West, for now. What is it that you need?”

“Water.” Sivir joked immediately. Kai’Sa went to go grab one of the canteens but Sivir’s laugh interrupted her. “Seriously though, I owe a Noxian the edge of my blade, and I won’t stop until I find her. But without any concrete information, it’s like trying to find a needle in a haystack.” Sivir responded, her tone more serious than before.

“Hmm. There’s a Noxian camp just off the river of Urzens. We’re heading in that direction, maybe we can get some intel for you.” Kai’Sa smiled, hoping that the offering would be enough to have the bounty hunter to travel with them.

“That does seem to be a tempting offer. What’s the catch?” Sivir asked.

“The catch?” Kai’Sa responded in confusion. She thought things were going quite well with the Shuriman, so to be cast in doubt over this felt regressive.

“Yeah, everyone wants something in this world. What is it you’re after? What do you gain by helping me?” Sivir accused, her tone shifting seriously. 

“I...I just want to help people. I know we just met today, but I want to help you too. As long as it’s not out of the way, I mean.” Kai’Sa gave a genuine smile, trying to excuse her reasoning.

Sivir meanwhile couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. She normally wouldn’t take things at face value, but this woman seemed extremely genuine to her. She felt a pull, one that made her want to follow the void-hunter. Sivir couldn’t quite explain this attraction, but it felt natural. For once she felt lucky. “How about that,” Sivir said softly, closing her eyes. “Well, maybe I will get some more rest then. Thank you, Kai’S- can I just call you Kai?” Sivir asked, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the black-haired void-hunter.

For a moment Kai’Sa felt vulnerable, the suggestion surprising her. But the more she stared at the Shuriman woman the more at ease she felt. “Oh, uh sure.” Kai’Sa responded, a softness filling her voice, which seemed to overtake the void-hunter. A smile curved on Sivir’s lips as her eyes drifted shut, easily falling back asleep against the sandy floor of the cave.

Meanwhile in a dark corner of the cave had been the demon of agony, Evelynn. Curiosity and confusion overtook the demon as she watched the two women interact. There seemed to be genuine feelings of happiness and acceptance which blossomed between the two, a strong connection already forming. So quick. It reminded her of the tricks she would utilize to manipulate her victims. But here it was genuine. Full of promise.

Evelynn felt a pain inside herself as she watched the scene unfold. She found it unexplainable. Her mind reeled at the sight. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and experience a small part of it. To reciprocate those emotions with someone.

But the matter of fact had been that she couldn’t. She didn’t know how. Those feelings on display were always just a facade the demon could use. Nothing ever genuine. And as she had watched humanity over the millennia, she knew how fleeting such emotions could ever be. How painful they could transform into.

The demon scoffed, for even thinking for a moment that she wanted to experience a bond like that. A part of her had been correct though. Her body itched for a craving, waiting for it to be satiated. It didn’t matter that the apparent bond between the void-hunter and Shuriman is what triggered it. That one wouldn’t be feasible. Not for a demon like her.

No.

‘ _There is only one emotion that can satiate me, and I will have my fill before the sun rises._ ’ The demon thought to herself, her golden eyes glazing over the two women near the entrance of the cave.

A few hours passed as the void-hunter continued to aid the Shuriman woman. The cold winds of Shurima cut through the night, kicking sand and dust into the air. Moonlight shined bright against the starry sky, a white luminous glow dazzling inside the cave they were taking residence in.

Kai’Sa was removing the bandage from Sivir’s stomach, replacing it with a new one from Akali’s belongings. Evelynn watched from a distance. Curious. _Hungry_. Ready to strike.

At first she thought the void-hunter was like Akali, caring about nothing besides her homeland, with a clear lack of mortal attachment to agonize over. But that didn’t seem to be the case, at least not **now**. Her golden eyes washed over the daughter of the void, ready to pounce.

Stepping out from the shadows, Evelynn clicked her shadowy heels against the sandy ground, approaching the attentive void-hunter. The demon reached down and gently lay her clawed hand on the woman's shoulder. Kai’Sa, nor her second skin, reacted to the touch, as if they knew the demon was approaching.

“You may not act like it, but you’re still mortal. Take the night off. I can take care of her.” Evelynn stated. Kai’Sa turned to face the demon, her expression fierce. The seductress knew her normal tricks would not work on the void-hunter, she’d have to convince her genuinely. 

“I have no reason to trust you. I know my limits.” Kai’Sa said coldly, making it clear that she didn’t want to part from the Shuriman. Evelynn gave her a sympathetic smile, kneeling next to the young woman.

“Oh honey, I know if I were to do anything to your friend both you and Akali would come for my head.” Evelynn smiled wickedly. “We don’t know what lies ahead tomorrow, so I think it’s best you get some sleep.” 

Kai’Sa looked unsure, turning her attention back to Sivir, a fondness clear in her expression. Kai’Sa seemed to be in thought for almost too long, doubt and uncertainty filling her mind. But then her violet eyes laid on Evelynn again, and one thing spoke louder than all: exhaustion.

“I don’t have the opportunity to sleep very often: this second skin and I have **disagreements**. But at this moment we’re both worn out, so I’ll take your offer.” Kai’Sa said with a sigh, pushing off the ground. She paced further into the deep cavern to get away from the blowing sands. Before she turned the corner into the shadowy depths, Kai’Sa turned around, her eyes glaring at the demon. For a moment she itched to strike, wanting to take down the demon here and now. But she thought of Akali and her seeming trust of the demon. Kai’Sa didn’t understand it, but for now, she’d have to accept it.

“I’m trusting you on this.” She said, her voice full of venom.

“I know~” Evelynn smiled. An uneasiness filled Kai’Sa, but she departed further into the cave, the same recesses in which Akali lay. As soon as Kai’Sa was out of sight Evelynn smiled wickedly, her body suddenly wrapped in shadows as it transformed under the pale moonlight.

Her skin turned a soft pale hue, with long draped black hair and six purple markings adorning her face. As for her outfit, she tried her best to imitate the void-like armor in which Kai’Sa bore. After all, to seduce the bounty hunter all she needed to do was take the form of the void-hunter~

Once her transformation had been complete, Evelynn recalled a small portion of Kai’Sa’s conversation with Sivir, intending to use every ounce of their newly established friendship against the Shuriman. Evelynn grasped at the nearby canteen and opened it up, pretended to drink some of the water. But as she brought the tin to her mouth she ‘accidentally’ spilled some of the water onto the face of the unsuspecting woman laying on the ground.

Sivir’s eyes fluttered open as the disguised Evelynn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, cleaning any water that dribbled on her chin from her purposeful accident. Sivir’s blue eyes focused on Evelynn, a haze slowly clearing as she regained her barings. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!” Evelynn said, disguising her voice with Kai’Sa’s distinct accent. Sivir stirred, bringing her hand up to her head.

“No...no it’s alright.” She wiped her face and gave the disguised demon a smile. “I mean it will be alright if you give me a sip.” Sivir grinned, the dryness in her throat evermore present than before.

“Um, sure…sorry...I forgot to give you some water earlier, didn’t I?” Evelynn stated purposefully, handing the woman the canteen. Sivir struggled to sit up, wincing in pain as she did so. But once situated in her hand she brought the metal to her lip, swallowing some of the water inside. Meanwhile, Evelynn caught the bounty hunter giving the disguised demon passing glances. _This was almost too perfect_.

“What’s wrong, do I have something on my face?” Evelynn asked too innocently, causing the woman to turn her face away embarrassingly.

“No...I just...don’t expect me to pay you back for your generosity.” Sivir stated harshly, handing the canteen back over to the demon. Evelynn couldn’t help but smile, watching as she had her target right where she wanted.

“That was cute.” Evelynn observed astutely. 

“Excuse me?” Sivir asked, looking up to the disguised demon in surprise. Sivir’s pale blue eyes met Evelynn’s golden hues, and just on cue, her expression fell vacant. Evelynn’s charm caused the bounty hunter to fall completely infatuated with the disguised demon.

“Maybe I should have clarified: you’re cute.” Evelynn giggled. She knew this was unlike Kai’Sa, but she figured the injured woman wouldn’t know that in her current state. But maybe it was the shock of being called cute from her apparent crush, but it seemed to snap the bounty hunter from her trance-like state. Sivir quickly turned her face away from Evelynn, almost as if she were trying to hide the shame of her own thoughts.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think we should get some sleep.” Sivir stated dejectedly. Evelynn smiled. The ones with a tough exterior were always the most fun to break. The demon grabbed Sivir’s wrists and pinned her to the sandy floor. Before the bounty hunter could protest, Evelynn swung her legs to straddle the young woman's hips. The demon's golden eyes bore into Sivir’s oceanic blue hues, surprise radiating in the bounty hunter's expression.

“Kai, what are you doing?” Sivir asked, a mixture of shock and bashfulness ringing in her vocal cords.

“In your line of work you never know if you’re going to see tomorrow. The journey ahead is going to be tough, so why not enjoy the night with me?” Evelynn asked. As expected, Sivir let down her guard almost too easily.

“Kai, I-” Sivir started, but her sentence was stopped by a clear infatuation taking over. Evelynn suppressed a wicked smile that was attempting to erupt on her face. “Shh. It’s okay. I can take the lead~” Evelynn assured as the charm took full effect. With that Evelynn lowered her head, her breath pressed up against the bounty hunter's neck, causing shivers to run down Sivir’s body.

“It’s a good thing I found you when I did~” Evelynn whispered softly, planting a soft kiss on the Shurimans neck, the touch of her lips causing a moan to slip from Sivir’s mouth.

“Tell me what you want~” Evelynn softly whispered, lifting her head to meet Sivir’s ear.

Sivir couldn’t help but whimper as an intense heat flooded her, any control she had over her words or mind quickly vanished. Her thoughts felt hazy. Dark. There was only one thing she wanted, only one thing she could remotely focus on, and it was the woman on top of her. 

“You. I want you Kai.” Sivir said. Long gone was the defiant bounty hunter as she begged for the void-hunters embrace.

“Is that so?” Evelynn cooed, lifting her head away from Sivir’s ear, grinning at how easy it had been to win her over. At this point Evelynn knew her agony would be easy to cultivate. And it wasn’t **just her** after all. Hunting Sivir would cultivate agony from the other two members as well. It was clear to the demon: by sunrise, all their agony would be hers to claim.

‘ _After this there will be no doubt. I will prove to **her** : I don’t hold empathy. Trust. Worry. Care. I just want one thing~_’

But for the time being Evelynn knew she had to seal the deal. She needed to make sure Sivir would be at her height. And she knew it would only take one little push. A grin emerged on Evelynn’s lips as she readied herself for what would come next. “I don’t want to do anything you might regret.” Evelynn said teasingly, placing her intoxicating lips on Sivir’s cheek, then Sivir’s jaw, then back down to her neck. 

Just the light touches of Evelynn’s lips caused Sivir to moan in pleasure. Attempts to vocalize her approval were shuddered and stifled from the moans the bounty hunter released. The demon couldn’t help but laugh at how easy it was to work her up. Evelynn decided she better not waste more time, she had her right where she wanted: it was time to indulge.

Shadows unwrapped from her palms, revealing large pink claws in place of void-covered hands, which slowly sank into Sivir’s golden pauldrons. Sivir at this point was too infatuated to notice the start of Evelynn’s transformation. The shadows continued to unravel around the demon, rippling up to reveal her true form.

**THUNK**

A small object collided next to Evelynn, erupting in a smoke cover that hid Evelynn’s true form from Sivir. Evelynn’s eyes glared around, instantly recognizing whose handiwork this was. She was interrupted just a little bit too early by her little rogue. 

“Ooh, looks like playtimes over.” Evelynn stated, whipping her lashers about in the air. She couldn’t see Akali, but she knew the assassin had woken up and caught her _almost_ red-handed. Too bad it hadn’t been a minute later, the bloodshed that would have covered the walls would have been a sight to behold~

Then Evelynn felt a stir in the air next to her right. With a flip of her body, Akali spun through the air, metal cutting along the demon's left shoulder as the assassin dashed through the smoke. 

Then there was silence. Evelynn knew where Akali landed, but she couldn’t feel her. It was as if she disappeared. 

However, around two seconds later the assassin came dashing back, faster this time, swinging her kama in hand. She launched herself over the demon, her kama latching onto the demon's right lasher and slashing it clean off. As Akali fell back on the ground their eyes met, blue liquid staining the assassin's large blade.

In that moment the demon jumped off Sivir’s body and turned, sending her remaining lasher to the assassin at unmeasurable speeds. Akali, still regaining her footing, was unable to dodge the strike. To Evelynn’s surprise, it hit the mark, impaling the assassin through her abdomen, causing Akali to drop the kama.

Evelynn’s stomach churned at the action, but her smile widened, pushing both her and the assassin out of the smoke cloud and into the shining moonlight. Suddenly Akali’s back collided against the wall of the cave, clear pain radiating off her expression.

Evelynn’s smile grew as the mixture of unease and uncertainty settled in, almost as if she was trying to cover her inner turmoil. This had been the moment she was waiting for after all. Or so she thought. Evelynn’s golden eyes watched as Akali’s body was successfully pinned against the wall, blood dripping down the impaled assassin's midriff. Evelynn reached out and placed her pink claws around the rogue's throat: teasingly. Threateningly.

“Scream love, it makes it better.” Evelynn grinned, now pushing her body against the assassins, their faces mere inches from one another. Akali’s body tensed at the proximity, but she could feel the energy fleeing her body. She was getting weak.

After a moment the playfulness in the demon seemed to dissipate. Despite how close she was to hurting Sivir, and the assassin's current status, Akali still didn’t yield. Even when staring death in the eyes she was as defiant as ever.

Akali meanwhile looked at the demon with hurt. Disgust. Her expression furrowed, and despite the circumstances, she tried to remain tough. “To...to think I almost started to trust you.” Akali coughed, the fire in her eyes starting to fade. 

Evelynn ignored the rogue's statement, giving her a sadistic smile. “Hmm, not ready to scream yet? Let’s find your spot, love.” Evelynn stated, still intent on proving herself. Still intent on dredging out the agony she told herself she wanted. The demon brought her left claw to Akali’s stomach, next to the impaled lasher, and with a quick swipe tearing open her flesh. A painful whimper escaped the assassin's mouth, and yet she still didn’t crumble.

The demon's right hand tightened around the rogue's neck, her pink claws scratching the skin ever so slightly, causing a small trickle of blood to follow. Evelynn leaned in and lapped the iron-tasting substance, causing Akali to wriggle uncomfortably.

“I know you’re hurting love, but I can’t feel without this.” Evelynn cooed, doing her best to suppress the bubbling twists of conflict rising inside her. Instead, she continued to run her tongue against the assassin's neck tormentedly. 

“Why...why didn’t you just kill me...when I asked you to?” Akali asked, her breath running ragged from the demon's actions.

“How many times must I repeat myself? Because I find you interesting. That first night I wasn’t so sure, but after that second it became clear to me, you’re...addicting.” Evelynn felt herself admit, the words unwillingly spilling from her mouth.

For a moment she wished she could have said anything else. Said that she wished to draw the agony out of the assassin. That she was only being playful with her until she had outlived her usefulness. But none of that came out. She told the truth.

Why?

Akali’s eyes narrowed, the rogue grasping at the wriggling lasher, trying to stop its movement. “You’re fucking sick, you know that?” Akali coughed again, this time blood trickling from her lips.

“Oh love, maybe you’re right. Maybe I am sick.” Evelynn spoke, separating herself from Akali’s neck long enough to stare at Akali’s brown eyes. A look of betrayal was evident, one that normally the demon lived for.

So why did this hurt so much?

Evelynn toiled, her lips quivering slightly. “I convinced myself that I was trying to cultivate your agony, but the truth of the matter is I feel satiation around you that I’ve never felt before. I thought it would make do while I waited, but now I know it was just clouding my thoughts. I was even _vulnerable_ around you, enough for you to kill me. So you’re right. I’ll finish what I should have done long ago.” Evelynn unwillingly admitted with a hiss, a new resolve taking over.

Evelynn withdrew her left claw from Akali’s stomach, intending to give a final strike to the assassin. This would be a merciless kill. She had given up on extracting the agony from her target. Instead, she just wanted her mind to be clear. She wanted all these competing feelings to disappear.

That would end with one quick strike.

Evelynn barred her claws, intending to aim straight for the assassin's heart. Her claws ruptured cloth, blood trickled as she pierced flesh. Akali’s eyes widened at the contact, ready for immediate pain and a swift end.

Then there was nothing.

Stillness.

Evelynn’s claws, barely scraping Akali’s chest, remained frozen. Her arm trembled. ‘ _What is this?_ ’ Evelynn thought, all motions of her body hesitated. She had killed so many humans in her history on Runeterra, what was one more? And yet, she couldn’t move.

Was it rage that stopped her?

Was it fear?

Was it something else?

At that moment, Evelynn felt a rush fall from her eyes. A sensation she had never felt before. Evelynn blinked once. Then twice. It wouldn’t stop. The rush of liquid wouldn’t stop. She looked down and saw drops of red drip from her face. That wasn’t Akali’s blood. ‘ _Is...is this coming from...me?_ ’ Evelynn thought, the merciless red tears rolling down her cheeks. She darted her eyes up to the assassin's face: and the expression she saw was not fear nor pain. 

It was confusion.

Evelynn suddenly felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach, causing the demon to double over and collapse on the floor, letting go of the bewildered assassin. Evelynn heard the clanging of metal as a kunai fell from her gut, gushing with blue blood. 

All the demon heard was an intense ringing, her voice asking the same question over and over in her head.

Why did Akali make her so weak?

Evelynn’s breath labored. She felt her mind grow fuzzier the longer she stared at the assassin.

Her body regenerated the wound which the assassin left in her stomach. But that didn’t make her feel any better. She still felt tormented. Confused. Conflicted. The demon slowly slumped back onto her heels, their eyes locked the entire time. Akali was so vulnerable. Evelynn could finally finish this once and for all.

Clear her mind of all these thoughts.

But she couldn’t.

She knew she couldn’t.

Evelynn blinked her blood-red tears away, frustration growing as her eyes bore into the assassin's brown hues. A sudden realization filled the demon. She couldn’t stay here. She needed to leave. Evelynn and Akali locked eyes one final time before the tear-filled demon vanished, slipping away into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! I'm publishing this a day early because I felt it was in a reasonably good spot, and I just learned that tomorrow (Friday for me) that I have three new scheduled meetings, along with work at the end of the day, so I very likely wouldn't be able to post it tomorrow.
> 
> Due to that though there will be an extra day wait for Chapter 10, as I won't be able to release that sooner than Monday. This is the second longest chapter in this work so far though, and a lot happened in it, so I hope you all don't mind the wait.
> 
> With that said, where do I even start with this chapter? It's one of the first chapters where we really see things from Evelynn's point of view. A lot of this work is focused on Akali's perspective, but for this chapter I thought it was crucial we jump to Evelynn's for the majority of it. She has lived for many millennia, and for all of those years she has only acted with one goal in mind: agony. So that's why I thought this chapter was crucial to show her wrestle with other emotions and feelings she never thought she could even have.
> 
> I was really glad to delve deeper into Kai'Sa in this chapter. She's by no means a main character in this work, but to be able to establish who she is, what she fights for, and now her own emotional conflict was really nice. So of course I had to introduce Sivir into this work, as some of you guessed/hoped for. Writing their interaction was really fun, it ticked a "wholesome" box that I of course haven't been able to do too much of between Akali and Evelynn, while also pushing Evelynn into brewing even more internal conflict. I'm excited to show more of their development next chapter. :)
> 
> Akali's been put through the ringer again. I promise this entire work won't be her jobbing every fight. I also will show some of what happened this chapter from her perspective next chapter, so you all can see her thought process as the events unfolded.
> 
> This chapter was scary for me to write. I think it's an understandable direction to go given Evelynn's deposition, but it certainly won't make people "happy" when they read it. Overall though, it's my second longest chapter and (in my opinion) my most ambitious yet: both internally and externally for the characters, so I can understand if there are some divided takes on how this played out. 
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts. I always appreciate your comments, questions, concerns and advise. Thank you all so much for the support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of this chapter is a retelling of the end of the last chapter, except from Akali's perspective. Hope you all enjoy!

A familiar chill ran through the dark recesses of the cave, the haunting ripple of manipulated pleasure echoing within the rocky cavern. Akali rose from the cold sandy floor with a startle. Near her was Kai’Sa, who seemed to be peacefully asleep, a sight the assassin was quite she hadn’t seen before. But the same noise which woke the assassin returned, ringing throughout the rocky walls of the cave, one which sent shivers down her spine.

It wasn’t quite a scream which bounced within the cave walls. Instead, it had been the sound of a blissful moan leaving the lips of a young woman. However, the malevolent energy she could sense is what truly made her skin crawl. The assassin had immediate suspicions, suspicions she hoped were wrong.

Akali sprung to her feet, grabbing her tools as she raced forward through the cave. Greeted by moonlight from the cave's entrance, she saw a sight she didn’t quite understand. On the sandy floor had been the young Shuriman woman they rescued just earlier that day. But on top of her had been Kai’Sa, or at least what _appeared_ to be Kai’Sa. But Akali definitely saw Kai’Sa sleeping next to her, and this malevolent energy belonged only to one person she knew.

No, not a person. 

**Demon.**

Her jaw clenched as shadows started to unravel themselves around the figure, revealing Akali’s unfortunate suspicions. On top of Sivir had been Evelynn, her true demonic form slowly revealing itself. Instinct took over as Akali processed the immediate danger the Shuriman was in: and in a split moment, she acted. She threw out a smoke bomb next to the demon, which erupted voluminously in a succinct blast. 

Akali branded her kama in her right hand and pushed off the sandy floor with immense strength, tumbling throughout the air. She swung her blade as she passed through the smoke, the kama ripping through Evelynn’s shoulder. 

Akali flipped on her feet as she reached the sandy floor once again, and stayed absolutely still for exactly two seconds. She readjusted herself, feeling where her target was and darted forward, harsher this time. She swung her kama from underneath and caught one of Evelynn’s lashers in her blade, slashing it clean off as she rolled straight past the demon.

The assassin found her footing, blue blood staining her blade. She could feel a bubble of resistance grow inside of her, almost feeling **guilty** for attacking the demon. But one look at the Shuriman on the floor gave Akali the courage to continue. No matter what she had thought of the demon, it was clear that Evelynn had ulterior plans.

The moment her brown eyes locked onto Evelynn’s golden hues was the moment she realized she let down her guard. Evelynn’s remaining lasher darted out and impaled the assassin, a surge of pain rippling through her body as the shadowy appendage wriggled inside her abdomen. 

The suddenness of the impact caused Akali to drop her large blade, the metal clinging against the sand-covered rocky floor. But Evelynn’s wicked smile only grew as she darted forward, the lasher extending itself until Akali was thrust firmly into one of the cave's rocky walls.

Akali bit her lip, unwilling to give the demon the satisfaction she wanted, as the bolstering pain only grew. For a moment Akali wished that this had just been a bad dream, that any moment she would be waking up from this nightmare.

But she knew that was foolish. The warm blood slipping from her impaled wound told her that much: this was reality. Evelynn reached out with her right hand and cupped Akali’s throat threateningly, pointing her razor-sharp claws against the assassin's delicate skin. Given Evelynn’s expression, she was clearly trying to coax a reaction from the rogue, one which Akali refused to give.

“Scream love, it makes it better.” Evelynn spoke as Akali shifted against the wall in pain. Akali was quickly realizing she was out of options. She could attempt to grab a kunai and free herself, but she knew she’d have to find an opening. 

Almost as if she could read her mind, Evelynn closed the distance between them, pressing their bodies too close to each other: Akali, unable to move under the pressure.

Akali’s heart twisted as she looked at the demon, feelings of confusion and regret swarming her mind. “To...to think I almost started to trust you.” Akali coughed truthfully. She felt like a fool for thinking as much, but part of her truly started to think the demon was a reliable ally. How could she not after everything it did to save her?

Maybe that’s exactly what the demon wanted her to think.

Akali felt naive. Shouldn’t she have expected this to come? Evelynn was a demon of agony after all. Manipulation is its forte, and the moment she let her guard down it struck. She felt a wave of betrayal, not only from the demon but from herself. 

“Hmm, not ready to scream yet? Let’s find your spot, love.” Evelynn coaxed, and in a moment's notice, Akali felt her stomach rip open further. Her eyes widened as the demon’s left claws scraped against her abdomen, warm blood running down her stomach as the assassin did her best to suppress the wails of pain which wanted to force themselves out of her throat. 

Evelynn didn’t let up, cutting lightly at the assassin's neck, causing the fresh wounds to sting against the windy Shuriman night. Evelynn giggled as she twisted her head, her warm slimy tongue running up her fresh cuts, licking the blood up like she was some sort of vampire. Akali shivered under the demon's actions, her energy slowly dissipating.

“I know you’re hurting love, but I can’t feel without this.” Evelynn whispered. Akali attempted to squirm, but Evelynn’s fierce hold on her made any attempt negligible. She could feel her lifeforce slowly fade, she knew she was running out of options.

Akali thought back to her time with Evelynn, especially in Ionia. She remembered the warm embrace of the campfire and the demon’s apparent resolve. If it was all going to end tonight...“Why...why didn’t you just kill me...when I asked you to?” Akali asked, impatience filling her. 

“How many times must I repeat myself? Because I find you interesting. That first night I wasn’t so sure, but after that second it became clear to me, you’re...addicting.” Evelynn admitted, surprising the rogue.

Addicting.

That was new.

But how many times had she heard the excuse? Yet even when she was facing death Evelynn seemed to double down on that specific answer. Anger boiled in the rogue. She felt like she was being toyed with again. All this demon wanted was agony, everything else was just a facade to reach that threshold. Even that answer.

“You’re fucking sick, you know that?” Akali spat in anger, her pulse growing stronger as blood continued to trickle from her wounds. Evelynn seemed taken back ever so slightly by Akali’s words, her golden eyes glimmering a faint shine.

“Oh love, maybe you’re right. Maybe I am sick.” Evelynn said softly, separating herself from the rogue's neck, their eyes meeting once again. Akali felt her heart fill with the haze of confusion as the demon's words spoke out.

As much as it would have been easier to believe she was being manipulated, she didn’t feel like that was what Evelynn was doing. The demon spoke with an earnestness that the assassin couldn’t believe. For only a split moment did Akali feel concern for the demon, wanting to cure the demon of whatever ailment befell her. Before Akali could process her thoughts the demon let out a sigh, a strangely sorrowful expression befalling her face.

“I convinced myself that I was trying to cultivate your agony, but the truth of the matter is I feel satiation around you that I’ve never felt before. I thought it would make do while I waited, but now I know it was just clouding my thoughts. I was even _vulnerable_ around you, enough for you to kill me.” Evelynn reasoned. Akali felt a conflict rise in her, one that didn’t seem to logically compute in any sense. But the sudden harshness in Evelynn’s expression caused the assassin to snap back to reality. She was in the clutches of death. This was a demon intent of causing misery and mayhem. This was it. 

“So you’re right. I’ll finish what I should have done long ago.” Evelynn spoke earnestly, and in that moment Akali felt resignation.

Satiated.

Clouded thoughts.

Vulnerable. 

Why did the demon feel this way?

The demon readied her hand towards Akali’s heart, knowing that she was deathly serious on this being the end. 

So Akali accepted it.

And waited.

Flesh and cloth tore.

And she waited still.

But there was only stillness.

The demon froze, her hand hovering over Akali’s exposed chest. The assassin felt both a sense of relief and sorrow fill her. A strange grasp of life filled her with relief. But the sight before her caused her heart to fall in sorrow. Grief. Regret. 

The sight of blood-red tears which slipped from the demon's face stained the assassin's mind.

Why?

As Akali’s mind practically shut off from the sight, her natural instincts took over. The assassin didn’t even process that she took a kunai from her pouch and stabbed the demon in front of her in its stomach. The blow seemed to be enough for the demon to withdraw her grasp, the assassin's body slumping off the retracting lasher and falling to the ground.

Akali went into a state of shock as blue blood spilled from Evelynn’s gut. The wound quickly healed, but Akali kept her eye contact with the demon, those same ruby red tears still slipping down her face.

Why?

Then the demon disappeared into the darkness of the night, a sense of cold washing over her. Her vision blurred. Akali gripped the cut skin right over her heart: the demon had her dead to rights, and yet she stopped short.

Why?

Akali remembered the words the demon had said, ringing endlessly in her head. Interesting. Addicting. Made her vulnerable. Weak. Then there were the tears.

Why was she crying?

Those blood-soaked tears stained the demons face with a pain the assassin had never seen before.

Why?

Why did she leave? 

Why did she let her live again? 

Why did she cry?

“WHY?!” Akali yelled, her eyes opening to the bright warm sun of Shurima, her body propped up against one of the sandy walls of the cave. The rogue's breath labored as she took in her surroundings, only barely noticing that both Kai’Sa and the Shuriman woman were looking at her with concern.

Her chest rose and collapsed rapidly, her hand passing over her heart again, bandages clearly wrapped around her fresh cuts. Her body ached as she traced her hand down to her stomach, which too was wrapped in bandages. It felt stiff, tight. She didn’t even need to check her neck to confirm that it too was bandaged up.

“W-what happened?” Akali asked, her eyes wide. She was hyperventilating, unsure of what was real or not. 

Where did Evelynn go? 

Where did she disappear to? 

Why did she leave?

Why was she crying?

All these questions and more swirled her head, and it didn’t stop until the brown-haired woman placed a firm hand on Akali’s shoulder, grounding the rogue back in the moment.

The Shuriman had a sheepish smile, almost as if she had something witty she wanted to say. “You saved me from...something last night. Kai tells me that was your...companion? May I say you pick shit company.” The woman gave Akali a small smile, attempting to comfort the assassin. Akali’s eyes furrowed at Shuriman, frustration boiling over, not taking the comment in jest well. 

“Why did she let me live?” Akali said softly under her breath, knowing that both Kai’Sa and the Shuriman woman wouldn’t hold the answers.

Sivir looked up to Kai’Sa in confusion, then back to Akali. “Listen, I was sorta...out of it, but I saw you stab her and she retreated. I think maybe you wounded her enough that-”

“You’re wrong!” Akali said defiantly. “She regenerates rapidly. She had ample time to kill me and **she didn’t**. She was crying. Why?”

Kai’Sa sighed, sitting next to the assassin. “Listen, that demon told me yesterday it just wanted to use you to cultivate your agony. Whatever you think you saw is mistaken.” Kai’Sa tried to encourage, placing a hand on Akali’s left shoulder.

“I know what I saw!” Akali barked, trying to stand up in defiance. As she did, a sharp pain shot in her abdomen, and the assassin doubled over.

“Be careful, you’re lucky the demon didn’t hit anything vital. But both of you are injured, we need to take the day and rest.” Kai’Sa stated, her eyes darting to the large bandage which wrapped around the assassin's midriff.

“We can’t.” Akali coughed dryly, the sound of a raven cawing outside confirming her fears. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Kai’Sa replied sternly.

“No, _we_ don’t have a choice. That raven is the eye of Noxus’s leader. He’s following my every move. If we stay still for too long we may be collapsed upon.” Akali spoke out with a grunt.

“I don’t think that’s-” Kai’Sa started, but the Shuriman took a deep breath, standing up and extending her arm to the assassin.

“It’s okay. I can handle this. And if **she** says she can, then I say let’s trust her.” The woman said, a smile emerging on her face. The friendliness of the Shuriman was strangely infectious. Despite the direness of the night before and how clouded her thoughts were, Akali couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, what she says.” Akali agreed, trying to suppress the pain she was in. “By the way, I don’t think I caught your name.” Akali said, looking at the brown-haired woman.

“Oh, my name's Sivir. Kai’ tells me yours is Akali?” Sivir responded. Akali simply gave a small nod as she stumbled onto her feet. Kai’Sa looked like she wanted to protest, but then a look of regret washed over her as she stood back up. She glanced at Sivir first, then Akali, then back down to the ground.

“You know, I’ve always asked others to stay caught up with me. I didn’t want anything to drag me down. I’ll even be someone's monster if it means protecting them. But...maybe just this once it will be worth it.” Kai’Sa admitted, a comforting smile lifting on Sivir’s face. With a newfound resolve, Kai’Sa looked out the cave's entrance to the bright Shuriman day. “Okay, let’s go.”

Despite difficulties moving, the trio headed out upon the sandy dunes of Shurima. The climate was harsh, unforgiving. Despite the assassin's protest, they did end up having to make several stops along the way. The setting sun was a sight Akali eagerly anticipated as she felt her body ready to break down. 

The triage found an old broken down building, and Akali quickly found herself resting against one of the broken-down walls. There was an annoyance that filled her gaze as she tried to distract herself, doing her best to not let her mind wander to the events of the previous night.

Just across from her had been Sivir and Kai’Sa sitting next to each other against the far wall. Akali couldn’t help but notice how quickly Kai’Sa opened up to Sivir, something the void-hunter didn’t even do with the assassin. Akali felt her stomach twist as she watched them. Their friendliness. Companionship.

And what she saw last night...Even if that wasn’t actually Kai’Sa.

Why did the sight pain her?

Akali sighed as her eyes washed over the two, both of who seemed lost in each other's gaze, a small smile lifting on their faces. Akali wanted to yell, she wanted to be selfish. She didn’t find it fair.

How could they be comfortable?

How could they be happy?

As Akali brooded, Kai’Sa let out a small laugh, no less from a stupid joke which Sivir made. The both of them let their expressions die down slightly, taking in the cold Shuriman air surrounding them. Sivir looked over the shifting void-like skin on Kai’Sa’s body.

“Does it hurt? That parasite...suit...thing?” The bounty hunter asked, her blue eyes gazing over Kai’Sa’s outstretched arm. Kai’Sa looked down at her hands, hesitation filling her motions. She trained her eyes back to the Shuriman woman and exhaled a deep breath.

“You know that feeling when your skin crawls? Like a thousand needles piercing through every pore? Blood pounding through every vein? That’s just an itch compared to what lives on me.” Kai’Sa breathed out, gaining more confidence with every word.

Sivir tried to give a reassuring smile, doing her best to try and lighten the mood. “This might be a stupid question, but why not take it off?” Sivir asked, the bounty hunter fairly blunt about her observations.

“I can’t. It lives on me. Calls me home. We survive together.” Kai’Sa replied. Silence filled the small space between the two, but only for a moment.

“What...exactly happened?” Sivir finally asked.

“I…” Kai’Sa released a heavy sigh, her violet eyes shaking in resolve as she recalled the traumatic memories. Sivir was about to tell her she didn’t need to share, but Kai’Sa quickly spoke up. “When I was young, an entire town was swallowed by an outcropping of the void. One by one, everyone's lights were snuffed out. I somehow was the only survivor. I pushed onward, thirsty, afraid. A creature from the void attacked, and I attacked back. But there is only one way to survive the void: become like them.” Kai’Sa dejected.

“I can’t even imagine…” Sivir said under her breath. It was Kai’Sa’s turn to give the Shuriman a comforting smile. “Do not worry about the past. I endured and survived, and I’m here now. That’s what matters.”

After a moment of silence Kai’Sa looked to Sivir again, questions of her own filling her mind. “What about you? Why are you hunting down this Noxian?” She asked.

“Where do I even begin?” Sivir chuckled dryly, her gaze drifting up to the broken roof. “You know those rumors of that maniacal revived emperor rebuilding his long lost kingdom in the south?” Sivir asked. Kai’Sa nodded softly, giving Sivir all the confirmation she needed to continue. “Yeah, I may have had a part in that.” She grinned nervously, almost as if she were anticipating the void-hunter to abandon her from that simple admittance.

“I have heard such stories. How exactly were you involved?” Kai’Sa asked, curious still.

“I was hired by someone from the Du Couteau family to go tomb raiding, looking for some long lost city. Ridiculous, I know, but how could I say no to the amount of gold she was offering? It was just supposed to be just another job…”

“And?” Kai’Sa asked after noticing Sivir’s hesitation.

“She backstabbed me. Literally. My weapon was some sort of key to the chamber which held the ancient ascended. That woman got cursed, her appearance now reflecting how much of a snake she truly is. I thought I was knocking on death's door, and yet the next thing I knew was that I was being carried by a man, and suddenly my body felt rejuvenated. Sand buildings and walls rose from the catacombs, and an ancient city was rebuilt in front of my eyes.”

“That sounds pretty fantastical.” Kai’Sa laughed.

“Just a little bit.” Sivir joked in response.

“So what happened next?” The void-hunter enquired.

“I did what any sane person would do: I got out of there. I’ve been traveling ever since, just trying to survive.”

“So you seek vengeance against this backstabber?”

“Let’s just say if I ever were to see Cassiopeia again I’d be making myself a new pair of boots. No one back stabs me and gets away with it.” Sivir grinned.

Kai’Sa glanced over at the assassin for a moment, who was sitting across the room from them. She hushed her voice and looked back to the bounty hunter.

“What...exactly happened last night? Both of you refuse to tell me what caused the situation to escalate.” Kai’Sa asked. Nervousness swelled Sivir, but she tried to play it off as cool as possible.

“As I told you, the demon attacked me, Akali woke up and defended me. That’s it.” Sivir said defensively. Kai’Sa’s eyes narrowed, clearly not believing that was the entire truth. “What is it you’re hiding from me?” Kai’Sa asked. 

Sivir sighed, not wanting to delve into the shamed details. After all, how could she expect to tell Kai’Sa that she was seduced by the demon in her image? But maybe if she gave her a small nugget of truth she’d lay off on the details. 

“The demon tried to seduce me. Almost worked. Akali tried to stop it but you saw the state she ended up in.” Sivir admitted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, hoping that Kai’Sa wouldn’t dig deeper.

“I’m surprised. I didn’t imagine a creature of the night would suit your fancy.” Kai’Sa laughed lightly.

“W-well she didn’t look like a demon when she seduced me.” Sivir defended instinctively, wishing she could take back the words the second they left her mouth.

“What are you saying? Are you implying she changed her appearance?” Kai’Sa asked. She had never seen Evelynn shapeshift in the week she had journeyed with her, so this was news to her.

“Uh...yeah, she did...I think.” Sivir said, her face blushing at the memory, doing her best to suppress her embarrassment. 

“You think?”

“Listen, I don’t remember much. It felt like I was in a trance…” Sivir’s throat dryly swallowed. While she was largely not in control as she stared into the demon's golden eyes, it was a lie to say she didn’t remember much. She remembered every moment in excruciatingly clear detail. 

Kai’Sa laughed again. “You really just let an apparent stranger seduce you?”

“That isn’t fair, it felt like she drugged me or something. Besides, she didn’t appear to me as a stran-...stranger...She was someone I knew.” Sivir caught herself, hoping Kai’Sa wouldn’t press further.

“Is that so? How did she know who you’re attracted to?” Kai’Sa asked further. If anything could get on her nerves, it had been the constant inquisitive nature of the void-hunter. For a moment Sivir wondered why she had a crush on this woman.

Sivir quickly suppressed that last thought. 

“I...I don’t know.” She lied, her face turning a bright red. Kai’Sa could sense that the Shuriman wasn’t being completely truthful with her, but for the time being, she decided not to press the matter forward.

“Today’s been a long day, you should get some sleep.” Kai’Sa encouraged, giving Sivir a soft smile.

“What about you?” Sivir asked.

“I don’t sleep all too often. Besides, who will be keeping watch if we are all asleep?” Kai’Sa smiled.

Sivir decidedly did not accept Kai’Sa’s answer. Defensively she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched the void-hunter, almost as if she were trying to analyze her. “Wake me up in a few hours, I’ll take over for you.”

“Sivir, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You can’t keep putting everything on your shoulders. We aren’t your responsibility. We work together as a team. That’s how we move forward and survive. Isn’t that right?” Sivir responded passionately.

“Sivir, I...you aren’t going to back off on this, are you?” Kai’Sa asked. Sivir snaked a stupid looking grin on her face. “You already know me so well.” She chuckled. Kai’Sa sighed, resting against the back wall. “I’ll wake you up in a few hours. Get some rest.” Kai’Sa replied, which Sivir figured was good enough. 

The bounty hunter decided not to push her luck any further and stood up. She turned her attention to the far wall where the assassin was laying: she was practically glaring at the Shuriman. Sivir lightly waved to Kai’Sa before making her way to the rogue, their eyes locked the entire time she crossed the distance.

“We should get some sleep, we have another long day ahead. And as much as you want to hide it, you’re wearing yourself out.” Sivir pointed out.

Akali scoffed, looking away from the bounty hunter. All day ever since Evelynn left the rogue had been in a foul mood. Sivir normally tried her best to stay in her own business, but the events of the previous night were clearly affecting the assassin. 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you shouldn’t blame yourself.” Sivir stated plainly.

“What do you mean?” Akali spat out, harsher than she anticipated. Sivir didn’t seem to be affected by the assassin's rough tone, and instead continued with her questioning.

“About what happened last night. Listen, I don’t really know you, but from what Kai’ tells me, this is unusual. She told me you were the one who brought me along when the others wanted to fend for themselves. I don’t like owing debts, but this is the least I can do for you.” She smiled. The words only made Akali physically close herself off more, a reaction Sivir wasn’t anticipating.

“From what I understand you and Kai’ met about a week ago, so she doesn’t really know your full history, but it sounds like you’re trying to do something pretty damn noble. Traveling across Runeterra to be able to amass strength to save your homeland: can’t say I’d ever imagined myself doing something like that.” Sivir laughed. Akali shrugged in response, still staying silent. Sivir knew she wasn’t good at this, but she really wanted to strike at the heart of the problem.

“That demon…” Sivir finally states. A visible shiver ran down Akali’s skin as she shut her eyes tight. It was clear she wanted to **not** talk about it, and yet Sivir persisted. “Kai’ says it was with you when she found you two. You knew of its true intentions, didn’t you?” Sivir asked.

Akali scoffed, wrapping her arms around her legs. “How could I not?” She breathed out strangely emotionlessly.

“Why did you keep her around?” Sivir asked.

Akali sighed. She really didn’t want to talk about Evelynn at this point, but truth be told the pain in her abdomen was so strong she couldn’t even get up and away even if she wanted to. Traveling all day definitely made it worse, but she wasn’t ready to admit that to the others. One look at Sivir told Akali that she couldn’t get out of her question.

“She was useful to my plans. She acted sooner than I thought. That was my fault for letting my guard down.” Akali stated coldly and meticulously. Not entirely truthful.

She did let her guard down, but not because the demon acted sooner than she thought.

It was because she had started to trust the demon.

Guilt pang in Akali’s mind, trying to suppress the thought.

“How did you meet her?” Sivir asked, causing the assassin to cringe. Akali breathed out a heavy sigh, still physically closing herself off from the bounty hunter.

“Can we not talk about this?”

“By having her around you put the three of us in danger. The least you can do is tell me how and why.” Sivir reasoned. Despite the overall uncomfortableness Akali held, she knew the bounty hunter wouldn’t leave her alone until she had the answers she sought.

“I attended a festival and she looked just like an old friend of mine. After luring me in she- you know what, no, I’m not talking about this.” Akali said defiantly once again, resting her forehead on her crossed arms.

“She...she appeared to you like someone you knew...how did she know?” Sivir asked.

Akali quickly gave up on not answering, her voice strangely meek and soft as she spoke. “I don’t know how she knew. Maybe it was just a coincidence. She didn’t look _exactly_ like my friend.” Akali sighed. She looked over to the bounty hunter, who seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly it all made sense to the assassin.

‘ _That’s why she’s so interested._ ’

“Listen, last night... I didn’t understand what I saw, but today I do. Evelynn saw your budding feelings and took advantage of that. Don’t think too much about it.” Akali said, trying to reassure the bounty hunter.

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sivir said softly, her cheeks blushing red as if confirming Akali’s observation.

“So you’re telling me that Evelynn wasn’t disguised as Kai’Sa while she straddled your lap?” Akali smirked, letting out the first joyous emotion she had all day. 

“How...you saw-” She stumbled before regaining her composure, a different question evidently taking the reins. “How did you know it wasn’t Kai’Sa?” Sivir asked, the question surprising the assassin. Akali’s mind raced to the previous night, recalling the manner in which she woke up.

“I woke up because there were some...noises...too loud for me to ignore. Kai’Sa was sleeping next to me so that was already weird. I went to check on you and saw what I saw. For confirmation, she started transforming back. If I showed up any later it could have been a lot worse.” Akali reasoned, shuddering from the memories. 

“Nothing bad happened though. I mean, besides those injuries you endured. That sorta sucked.” Sivir grinned.

“I guess.” Akali brushed it off, her tone falling in disappointment again. Her gaze dazed off to one of the broken-down walls, serving as both a temporary distraction and escape from Sivir’s gaze. Sivir huffed a sigh and sat next to the rogue, placing her hand on the assassin's shoulder.

“As I said, I don’t really know you too well, but why are you being so closed off? Shouldn’t it be a relief that the demon is gone?” Sivir asked. 

“I...that’s what I thought too…” Akali admitted. “I’ve been wanting to get rid of her for so long that I thought I’d be happy if she left me alone. But now that she’s gone I feel...I don’t know what I feel.” Akali sighed. She was strangely opening up to the Shuriman bounty hunter: a large part of her didn’t want to be having this discussion. But another part wanted to vent. 

She wanted answers.

Sivir’s lips twisted in confusion, unsure of what would be best to help the assassin. She watched the assassin's tormented expression and decided it to be best to try and help her move forward. “Well, what’s in the past is in the past. All we can do is move forward. Right?” Sivir said. “But after today we’re even, I don’t owe you anything.” The brunette laughed proudly, trying to bring in some levity. 

Akali peered her brown eyes at the Shuriman, taking her statement a little too seriously. “I’m not the type of person to hold onto favors. If you need help then I’ll help you. You’re alright by me, so don’t worry about that sort of thing.” Akali smiled, trying to now reassure the bounty hunter. Sivir let out a small chuckle, resting against the broken wall as she looked up to the starry night.

“Everyone wants something in this world, whether that be blood or gold...Or that’s what I thought. This past day you and Kai’ have shown me that isn’t _always_ the case. I...I appreciate it.”

“So what are you looking for?” Akali asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I told Kai’, but on the way to Shurima’s west coast, I’m going to try and get some information from Noxians. I’m going to find a specific woman, and I’m going to kill her.” Sivir stated plainly.

“Revenge? Against a Noxian? You know, I could use your help in Ionia against Noxus.” Akali offered.

“How much are you willing to pay?” Sivir asked plainly. For a moment Akali wondered if Sivir was joking, but as the silent moments dragged on Akali became aware of just how serious Sivir was being.

“What happened to all that talk about not owing favors or debts to one another.” Akali asked in confusion.

“You were the one who said that, not me. Just because you don’t want gold doesn’t mean **I** don’t. Besides, I’m not against the entire nation of Noxus, just one woman in particular.” Sivir explained, adding a sly grin to the end of her sentence.

“What if I help you find this woman?”

Sivir scoffed at the suggestion. “Blood is your bargaining chip? No, I’m going to handle her myself. Listen, unless you’re going to fetch me a solid price I’m not going to travel half-way across the world to fight in a war I have no stake in.” Sivir responded coldly.

Akali soured, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to convince her without something to show for it. She figured Sivir was a lost cause.

“Fine. As I said, I won’t ask any favors of you.” Akali said dejectedly, admitting defeat. 

“Looks like that’s settled. Let’s get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us.” Sivir said, which the assassin agreed to. Akali’s eyes drifted together slowly, unease settling in. Her injuries ached in pain, but what hurt worse was the pain in her chest. As she closed her eyes she thought for a moment she could see the pink flame which adorned the demon's ashy grey hair, but it quickly extinguished itself from her vision.

‘ _Stop it Akali...This isn’t complicated...she was a demon who manipulated me...I shouldn’t get so hung up about this…_ ’

Akali’s jaw clenched as her mind continued to wander. A pain spilled in her gut as she recalled the fading memories of the previous night. As much as she told herself that it was all a facade, but she knew she couldn’t believe it for one simple fact.

‘ _Why was she crying?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, update time!
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to be pretty small and ended up growing in size. I almost didn't think I could get it up by today but I'm glad I'm able to deliver it to you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed seeing the events of the previous chapter from Akali's point of view and seeing her internal conflict. It was nice to flip the script and see how Evelynn's actions and words impacted her. I typically won't do this sort of thing because I don't like retreading the same ground, but here I felt it was justified.
> 
> Speaking of Evelynn, no new Evelynn appearances in this chapter. If it weren't for the "recap" from Akali's perspective she wouldn't have been featured at all. 
> 
> I love being able to explore Kai'Siv a little bit more in this chapter. Again, they aren't the focus of this work, but I like to be able to look at the quieter moments between the characters. So to be able to take this chapter and flesh them out a bit was nice, especially as an emotional reprieve after last chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be more consequential to the plot moving forward, but I hope you enjoyed this slower more isolated chapter.
> 
> Outside of this work, I'm very excited by Seraphine and the Piltover champion bio updates. It helps flesh out the world a little bit more and something new revealed actually lends itself well into my work. I was already planning a specific plot point for later down the line, but now I know exactly how I'm able to pull it off. So that's exciting!
> 
> Beyond that, thank you all so much for your support. As of this chapter, this is my most supported work in comments, hits and kudos, and that all means so much to me! I hope this chapter was worth the extra day wait. I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter out by Wednesday, but this week has already proven to be fairly busy. As always your comments, thoughts, concerns, theories and criticisms are super appreciated. Thank you so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Akali tumbled along the desert floor. She had been traveling with Kai’Sa and Sivir for the better half of three weeks at this point. The triage made a quick stop near Urzeris. Akali and Sivir together took down the majority of the Noxian camp that laid there, but unfortunately for Sivir, she didn’t get any information she needed about the snake woman she was hunting.

Akali on the other hand was interested in other information. The Noxians there recognized the assassin, intent on capturing her for the bounty which was placed on her head. She still didn’t know who wanted her dead, but one look at the raven overhead told Akali that she was indeed fighting a Noxian war on two fronts. 

It made her feel strange, the fact that she hadn’t felt the demon's presence since it vanished that night almost three weeks ago. Not only that, but despite Evelynn’s disappearance, Akali’s bounty was still in full effect, and Swain was still following her movements. Why, if the reason for that was because of Evelynn? Regardless, none of the goons at this station knew who or why that was the case.

After that bust they continued west for another week. Kai’Sa assured them that they would be approaching Kalamanda within the next day. Akali originally had doubts about how she was going to travel across the sea to Demacia, but Kai’Sa reassured that this was a commonly used port, and she was sure there would be travelers departing to the Great City. 

Unfortunately for this last leg of the journey they had run out of supplies. They had been out of water for almost two days, and Akali could feel it starting to affect her. She surely hoped that Kai’Sa was right because they would likely die of dehydration if it took any longer.

As Akali ventured the uncharted territory, she thought she could see something out in the distance. It was hazy, blurry, but there was definitely something. Beads of sweat-drenched the assassin's body as she pushed forward, climbing over the sandy dunes as the strange puddle of blue grew.

Akali had been disappointed by a sight like this one too many times, and yet she couldn’t help but reach out for it. She tumbled down the sandy dune and raced forward, the blue puddle growing smaller and smaller as she approached it.

Then it was gone. That same disappointment and frustration building up inside as it had every single time she reached the vacant desert. Akali kicked the dry sand under her feet in frustration, anger filling her actions with each motion.

“Damn it...Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Akali yelled, sand flying in the air from the spot where the mirage once stood. Akali’s body fatigued, sweat pouring down her neck and back, her head pounded in protest. It was impossibly hot and all she wanted was a sip of water.

Just a single sip.

She wouldn’t ask for anything else. 

“Is this what you’re looking for, love?” A sensual voice spoke next to the assassin. She dragged her pulsating brown eyes to the source of the sound, and the rogue's heart nearly stopped upon the sight. 

Despite being under the harsh sun, shadows clung to the pale figure in front of her. The unmistakable pink flame waved erratically against her ashy-white hair. In her pink claws had been a silver canteen, its top delicately lifted in the palm of the demon’s opposite hand. 

Akali’s breathing seized at the sight of the lost demon as she started to process the image before her: clear as day, there she was. And she was holding hostage the one thing her body desperately needed: water. Akali had envisioned this moment. This reunion. She imagined so many different scenarios playing out. But with the sudden need growing inside of her, she reached out to the canteen, intent on finally quenching the dryness in her throat. But the demon quickly snatched it away, holding it just out of the assassin's reach.

“Mhmm, where are your manners?” Evelynn grinned, clearly toying with the assassin. Normally Akali would have snapped. After everything the demon did, she felt as if she _deserved_ to snap. Yet here she persisted, focused on her one goal. 

“P-please...Eve, I just need-” Akali stated, pacing forward until she tripped on her own feet, collapsing face-first into the hot desert sand. Her head pounded with a severe intensity she wasn’t used to. After a moment she rolled to her side, trying to look at the demon who taunted her.

“Akali~” She heard the tantalizing voice speak, but she could no longer see her. 

She was gone. Again.

Akali looked around, more frantically this time, hoping to get one last glimpse at the shadowy figure.

“‘Kali!” A voice spoke out, harsher than the sensual tone the assassin heard earlier. She turned around, seeing both Kai’Sa and Sivir staring at her worriedly.

“How many times have we told you to stick close?” Sivir asked in a patronizing tone. Akali looked around again, unable to find Evelynn, who she was sure was just right here.

“S-sorry...I just thought I saw-”

“Yeah, yeah, it was just another mirage. C’mon, get up, we still have a good distance to cover today.” Sivir said dejectedly. Akali felt a little embarrassed, she had been in the desert for the better part of a month, and yet she still fell for the mirages every time.

But that isn’t what really bothered her.

Akali considered for a moment to remain quiet, but as the passing moment drew longer, her overheated mind knew she had to let it out.

“No...well yes, but it wasn’t only the mirage...Did you two not just see...Evelynn?” Akali asked earnestly, squeaking out the demon's name. Sivir and Kai’Sa gave each other a passing glance before looking back towards the assassin.

“We watched you the entire way down...I thought it was weird that you were talking to yourself, but if you thought-” Sivir started, Akali quickly cut her off, not letting the bounty hunter finish her sentence.

“I didn’t **imagine** anything! She **was** right her-... right...here.” Akali said exhaustively, quickly realizing how crazy it must have sounded. It felt so real. It sounded so real.

But was it real?

Akali quickly realized that she hadn’t sensed the demon's malevolent energy, the same which intensified whenever she showcased her shadowy form. 

Had it really just been an illusion drafted by her own mind?

Kai’Sa stepped forward, her voice sounding strangely sympathetic. “Listen, I know she haunts your thoughts, but there was nothing here. Likely a heat produced delirium. Our final stop is only a day away, but it’s clear the two of you need water.” Kai’Sa observed, giving a passing glance at Sivir. The bounty hunter only grinned in admittance. 

Akali fell against the hot sand, the intense sun beating down on her as she stared up to the clear blue sky. A part of her didn’t want to believe that was only an illusion, but she felt foolish to think that the demon would reappear to her like that. With resignation about the temptress in mind, Akali motioned her eyes over to Kai’Sa, a weariness starting to form. “Okay...that’s...that’s a nice thought...but where can...we get water?” Akali said exhaustively, her breath heaving.

“Just...rest. Sivir and I will figure something out.” Kai’Sa said. Without waiting for a response Kai’Sa nudged her head in Sivir’s direction, and it was clear that they wanted to have a **private** conversation. Akali noticed that the two women did this quite often, and with all things considered, the rogue truthfully felt like she was the third wheel. But they were helping her across the desert landscape, so she couldn’t complain too much.

Akali watched as they paced away slightly from her, a feeling of isolation surrounding her as they went to go make decisions without her input. Again. 

Suddenly her vision was covered with rainfall of black feathers. As they landed on the rogue's body, Akali couldn’t help but feel that each and everyone weighed a ton. As more and more piled on she felt as if she was unable to move off the warm Shuriman sand. Suddenly Akali felt trapped.

“Look at the opportunity you threw away. What a waste.” A calm voice spoke out, causing Akali to flick her brown eyes to the source. Standing over her had been the Noxian Grand General, his face filled with what could only be described as disappointment.

Akali’s vision blurred again, her head throbbed as she tried to lift herself off the ground. Unlike Evelynn, she could feel the man's demonic energy, but it was faint. ‘ _What is this? This can’t be real_ ’ Akali thought to herself. But no matter the realization it didn’t seem to snap the figure from reality.

“To think you had a demon in your grasp, ripe for the taking. It appears you may need my help in this matter after all.” Swain spoke out, brandishing his demonic red arm. Despite the lack of spiritual energy, Akali still felt threatened by the figure looming overhead. So to say she felt relief from a sudden golden chain wrapping around the demonic limb would be an understatement.

“Even you know better than to impart the will of secrets into someone else.” A new voice spoke out, belonging to a woman whose voice was calm and collected. The image of Swain turned his attention to the imaginary distortion which appeared, giving her a small smile.

The sly voice belonged to a petite pale woman with dark-navy hair kissed with teal tips. Dressed in a beautiful ebony armor tight to her frame, attached she wore a draped indigo cape adorned with golden accents. On her arms she wore gilded vambraces, her sabal nails gripping into a glistening staff. Around her neck was a large yet extravagant necklace, with the same shimmering material flaying behind her head. It all led to her beautifully smug face, perfectly highlighted scarlet lips, with the drip of coal-colored eyeliner from her bottom eyelids. But under the Shuriman sun, it was impossible to ignore the glistening golden crown with a ruby red gem in the middle. Akali could swear she had never seen this woman in her life, so why was she imagining her?

“You will not touch this one. Even if all of Noxus becomes my enemy, I shall prevail.” Swain spoke out elegantly. Akali’s jaw gritted together, a groan resounding in defiance. Before the two could exchange further words, Akali’s spiritual energy burst, almost as if it were trying to cleanse the rogue. The assassin’s eyes widened as the figures dissipated, the throbbing in her head not receding. But as she snapped back to reality she found her head turned to the side, her eye staring deep into the red demonic eyes of the raven.

Akali didn’t have much strength, but she tried to grab a kunai from her pouch and skewer the bird. Unluckily for her, it flew away before she could get a chance. Not like it’d do too much in the long run anyway.

“Fuck…” Akali growled under her breath. Bringing a hand to her head, she looked up to Sivir and Kai’Sa who were still facing away from her. 

The assassin couldn’t help but have her mind reel at the two figures she just envisioned.

Was it just another heat-based delusion?

But she could feel Swain’s demonic presence, even if it was faint. Maybe that was because of the raven.

But who was the pale-faced woman?

“‘Kali!” The assassin heard the bounty hunter interrupt her train of thought, the brunette rushing over to her. Whatever that was, it seemed neither Kai’Sa nor Sivir noticed. Akali thought it best to keep it to herself for the time being.

“What, you two found water?” Akali laughed dryly, that clearly not being the case. Sivir responded with a slight smirk as she looked down at the assassin.

“Hmm, not exactly. Kai’s gonna stick back while I go try and find some water for us.” Sivir said, one hand placed on her hip. Akali felt uncomfortable with that prospect; she understood that Kai’Sa likely didn’t want to have _needless_ interactions with humans, but Kai’Sa’s needs for survival and their needs for survival were too different. Kai’Sa could survive without food and water for a longer period of time than most humans. If Sivir exhausted herself on this trip then not only would she be damning herself, but she’d be damning Akali too. 

“That’s suicide. Our odds are better together.” Akali reasoned, her eyes narrowing at the bounty hunter. 

“‘Kali, you gave me the last fourth of that canteen knowing it would be the last of our water. Consider this paying you back.” Sivir grinned. Akali scoffed at Sivir’s words: everything was a debt to settle with her. 

“This isn’t a game, I can-”

“No, you can’t.” Kai’Sa finally spoke out. “I know you want to act tough, but you’re in no condition to keep traveling. I trust Sivir to come back in one piece.” Kai’Sa smiled to the brunette.

“Huh? Wouldn’t it be easier if **you** got us some water?” Akali observed. Sivir and Kai’Sa shared a quick glance, and Sivir quickly shook her head in protest. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m only going to travel north for an hour, there should be some small port cities up that way. I’ll be back in three hours tops.” Sivir assured.

“Three hours can be the difference between living and dying of dehydration.” Akali observed.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be back before you know it.” Sivir grinned. Akali meant to protest further but it was clear the bounty hunter was no longer interested in arguing. She quickly turned away and descended into the northern horizon, simply waving her hand in the air as she walked away. 

After Sivir was well off into the distance Kai’Sa sat down next to Akali, her shoulder sacs extending and expanding slightly, attempting to give Akali some form of shade. A laugh escaped from Akali’s lips from the void-hunters action. “You’re telling me you could have done that this entire time?” She asked, basking in the small amounts of shade the void suit provided.

“It can be straining to manipulate it, we need to have an understanding of survival. Here, shade can be the difference between life and death.” Kai’Sa observed.

“That’s true.” Akali sighed under her breath, not willing to argue about Kai’Sa weird symbiotic relationship with the void-armor. Silence brewed between the two women as the windy Shuriman day whisked sand through the air. Kai’Sa spent most of her time with Sivir, so Akali still felt like she didn’t fully understand her void compatriot, but all things considered, she had a sweetness to her that Akali appreciated.

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” Kai’Sa asked out of the blue.

“Shoot.” Akali responded, figuring there was no way she was getting out of it anyway.

“We have been traveling for over a month, and for the better part of that it’s only been the three of us…” Kai’Sa observed. Akali felt a sting inside herself as Kai’Sa spoke, knowing where she was going with the conversation.

“If the delirium is any indication...you...you still seem afflicted by the demon that journeyed with you. Why?” She asked plainly. Akali laughed, doing her best to shove any thoughts of Evelynn out of her mind. Especially that image of blood-red tears staining her face.

“I...I don’t know…” Akali said, closing her eyes, doing her best to push away the pain which came whenever her mind had to think about the demon.

Kai’Sa sighed. It was clearly not the answer she was looking for. “That demon and I spoke that morning when you visited Nashramae. It seemed to have taken an interest in you, but on that same token it just wanted to use you for your agony. For your torment.” Kai’Sa observed. Akali glared at her companion, her brown eyes studying Kai’Sa’s face, almost as if she was trying to figure out where she was taking this conversation.

“Your point is?” Akali asked brashly. Kai’Sa’s lips twisted, almost as if she knew she was about to cross a line she was unsure was good. Yet after a passing look with her violet eyes, Kai’Sa’s mouth parted. “Do you think it played this out on purpose?” Kai’Sa observed.

“What?” Akali asked, either too stupid or too dehydrated to properly respond.

“Ever since it parted you clearly have not stopped thinking about her. You have agonized over its disappearance. Surely this is by its design. There’s no other logical reason, correct? After all, why would someone miss a demon whose objective is to make you suffer.” Kai’Sa reasoned, the question cutting the assassin deeper than any wound she had received. 

The void-hunters words swirled in the assassin's mind, wanting so hard to avoid this conversation. But she knew she couldn’t. Because what she said was true. By all accounts, she should be thankful the demon is no longer in her life.

But she couldn’t feel that satisfaction.

Despite the constant conflict of emotions she felt inside, there was still one major question which presented itself:

Why did Evelynn cry on that night?

Until that was answered, Akali felt as if she couldn’t get peace. Akali shook her head, trying her best to push the thought away. 

“No...I don’t think that’s the case.” Akali muttered under her breath. For once Akali felt vulnerable to the void-hunter, a moment which seemed all too rare to share between the two. Kai’Sa shifted against the sand, uncertainty filling her gaze.

“Why do you say that?” Kai’Sa asked, curiosity rising in her voice. Akali refused to look at Kai’Sa’s face, worry and doubt filling her mind. She kept her eyes trained to the sandy floor below, clear disappointment flooding her mind. 

“Evelynn...and other demons like her, are connected to the Spirit Realm. I’d be able to feel her if she was trying to leech my emotions. She hasn’t been anywhere nearby since that night.” Akali said softly.

That was the truth. Despite the torment that Akali endured, it was specifically because she couldn’t feel the demon around her that she knew it wasn’t using this opportunity to harvest agony from her. It had truly vanished. And in its wake left a void inside Akali. One that was hollow. Vacant. Akali didn’t know any other way to describe it, unwilling to share this fact with the void-hunter.

“I see…” Kai’Sa responded. Her violet eyes resting on the assassin, concern filling her gaze. But she decided not to press the matter further. Akali took the moment of silence gladly. After reining in her thoughts the assassin finally braved herself and locked eyes with the void-hunter, a question that’s been on her mind for the past few weeks resurfacing.

“So...you and Sivir.” Akali observed, feeling as if she wanted to completely clear the air.

“Me...and...Sivir?” Kai’Sa asked in confusion, almost as if she hadn’t understood Akali’s inflection. For a moment Akali felt doubt, but she figured she should probably push it. She didn’t know why watching the two of them made her feel strange, but all things considered, she figured that her own uncomfortability didn’t matter. Because if she was going to feel third wheeled and have these...complicated emotions at the sight of them, they better at least be romantically involved. 

“I mean, it’s pretty obvious you like her.” Akali observed. The rogue anticipated a range of emotions, but instead of denial or bashfulness, Kai’Sa sat still, her expression solemn.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.” She responded slowly, brushing some of the raven-black hair out of her face. Akali was shocked at how easily she accepted the sentiment.

“But you two haven’t talked about it?” Akali asked, making sure she hadn’t missed a development in the past few weeks of travel.

“No.” Kai’Sa responded with a sigh. “That would be rather selfish of me. Who I grew up to be. Who I am. I wonder if I am deserving of that emotion at all. After all, I’m a monster.” The void-hunter sighed, clenching her fist tightly. Akali felt a swirl of regret inside of her: just because of the circumstances impacting her didn’t mean that Kai’Sa wasn’t human. She still felt real emotions, and she still clearly longed for human interaction, at least from those who weren’t fearful of her.

No matter what the rest of the world saw, she was deserving of companionship.

“Of _that_ emotion? What, love?” Akali asked plainly, which prompted a simple nod from Kai’Sa. 

“Yes. It has been quite clear to me that both Sivir and I hold a fondness for one another. However, who I am now...love may just drag both of us down. I can’t risk that for her.” Kai’Sa stated, her tone turning disappointedly.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Akali responded softly, seeing how much the void-hunter was willing to sacrifice, even her own feelings, to assure Sivir’s safety.

“I do.” Kai’Sa admitted, her tone soft and far more vulnerable than the assassin had ever heard. For the first time Akali felt like she was seeing the real Kai’Sa. She was still reserved, but there was genuine compassion and care underneath the tough and stoic exterior. 

“It’s not a burden, you know.” Akali stated instinctively. She had no idea where the words came from, not having any personal experience with it herself. But that was something that she believed.

“What isn’t?” Kai’Sa asked, bewildered by Akali’s incomplete thought.

“Love. Compassion. Those emotions are what make us human. No matter how much you think you’ve changed, you still **feel**. At your core, you still have these human feelings. The feeling of being wanted. No matter how much of a lone wolf you try to act, there will always be a draw to companionship. Don’t ignore it if you have the chance, embrace it. It will only make you stronger.” Akali said, almost as if she were trying to give herself the same exact advice. Kai’Sa shifted uncomfortably for a moment before her violet eyes locked onto Akali’s brown hues.

“Is that why you miss the demon?” 

The question felt as if a bucket of ice was dropped over the assassin, her heart-shattering in that single moment. She could swear she could feel every inch of her body pulse, her blood running cold at the mere suggestion. 

The demon’s words flooded her mind once more.

Interesting.

Addicting.

Vulnerable.

And the flood of her blood-red tears which trailed her pale face.

Akali gazed over to the void-hunter, still in complete shock from the conflicting swirl of emotions that rose inside of her. Kai’Sa sat diligently, almost as if she were waiting for an answer. Akali felt a lump grow in her throat, unable to find any words to respond.

“Look who’s lucky today!” A voice screamed from beyond the horizon, cutting through the silence between the two women. Akali and Kai’Sa looked north as they saw Sivir running towards them at immense speeds, almost as if the winds of Shurima itself were propelling her forward.

In a small brown sack held four visible canteens of, presumably, water. On her face had been a large smile of accomplishment. Before Akali even had time to process her appearance, the woman had reached the duo, tossing Akali one of the canteens.

“Found a merchant on the way north, and he luckily had some drinking water for trade. I bought four to be safe.” Sivir grinned as Akali uncapped the top, quickly bringing the canteen to her lips.

“Is this what you were **truly** looking for, love?” 

Akali heard a familiar sultry voice speak out, the whispers against the wind ringing in her head. The assassin turned her attention to the two women near her, both of whom apparently didn’t hear the voice that just spoke out wispily. 

Perhaps it was just in her head again.

After some quick gulps her headache started to lessen, and Akali was quickly finding the strength to pick back up and continue. She figured her conversation with Kai’Sa would have to be shelved for the time being, but given the compassionate looks she continued to give Sivir, Akali figured it hadn’t been all a waste. 

Besides: she felt her mind relax at the prospect of not answering that final question. 

The trio continued to travel for the rest of the day, and Akali was giving up hope on Kai’Sa’s estimate until the sun started to set. As the flaming star set over the horizon Akali finally saw the sparkling glimmers of the sea. Akali felt a rush of energy as she raced ahead towards the approaching port.

As they climbed the final sand dune the trio decided to take a break. Kai’Sa evidently didn’t want to get any closer to what was deemed as society, and Sivir willingly agreed to stop. Akali on the other hand kept her eyes on the docks on the horizon. She finally had her destination in sight, she could finally begin the next leg of her journey.

Kai’Sa and Sivir were sitting next to each other, Sivir letting out a laugh as their arms brushed together. Kai’Sa seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself around the bounty hunter now, any concerns or reserves she held before seemingly vanished. Akali for the first time couldn’t help but smile at their companionship.

When it came to going to Demacia, it was unspoken, but she knew this would be the end of their journey together. Despite that fact, Akali couldn’t help but smile. The two of them had found each other during this trek, and even if they wouldn’t admit it to one another quite yet, that was something the rogue thought was strangely special. A part of her regretted feeling uneasy at the sight of them this entire journey, but at the end of the day what she felt didn’t matter: it’s what they felt for one another.

Akali decided not to interrupt their moment together as they leaned against one another. Sivir kept laughing, almost as if Kai’Sa were actually capable of telling a funny joke. Kai’Sa managed to crack a smile of joy too. The void-hunters second skin seemed docile to the bounty hunter's touch, unflinching, almost welcoming.

As they leaned into one another their hands interlocked wordlessly, almost as if it had been the most natural movement in the world. Neither of them pulled away, both fully embracing the moment they shared. 

Akali figured she should give the two women some privacy. She looked out to the descending sun and figured stowing away on one of the small porting ships at night was her best bet. Akali rose on her feet, unsure of how to handle the strangely serene yet quiet moment. She wasn’t one for goodbyes. 

Sivir and Kai’Sa separated their hands, almost as if they were trying not to get caught. The quick action caused a small snicker to escape Akali’s lips, one that they ignored.

“Leaving already? We travel all this way with you and that’s it?” Sivir scoffed lightly, pushing herself to her feet.

“Well...I’m not good with goodbyes…” Akali said honestly, scratching the back of her head, looking at the brunette. 

“What is your plan?” Kai’Sa asked, rising to meet Sivir at her side, her violet eyes trained on the rogue across from them.

“I don’t know. Stowaway on a boat I guess. If things get hairy or they’re going the wrong way I’ll just take command.” Akali admitted. All things considered, it was probably her best option, despite not being that good of a plan. Kai’Sa looked unsure of Akali’s words, but she too knew that the assassin didn’t have many options.

“That’s a pretty shitty plan, but I shouldn’t expect less from you.” Sivir responded cheekily. 

“You sure you don’t want to join me? I’ll probably be headed straight into Noxian territory after I hit Demacia.” Akali grinned nervously, knowing that the difficult part of the journey is what was waiting for her after Demacia.

Sivir looked at Akali for a moment, then glanced back at Kai’Sa. With just one look Akali could tell she didn’t stack up to the void-hunter in Sivir’s mind. Immediate confidence filled the bounty hunter, her answer clear as day. “Nah, I’m sure Kai’ and I will figure somethin’ out.” She admitted happily. Akali couldn’t help but dryly laugh at how obviously head over heels Sivir had been for Kai’Sa.

“I should have expected as much.” Akali finished, turning around and starting to pace away. Like she said, she wasn’t good at goodbyes.

“Wait-” Akali heard Kai’Sa yell out. Despite having the resolve to leave, the rogue decided to turn around to face the void-hunter. Her expression was serious and filled with determination, a stark contrast to the bashful and happy tones they were just having. “We’ll stay put until the ship leaves the dock. I don’t want to have traveled all this way just for you to get in trouble as you try to depart from Shurima.” Kai’Sa smiled, that care warming Akali’s heart. 

Before Akali could respond Kai’Sa stepped forward, placing her right hand on Akali’s shoulder. Her violet eyes locked onto Akali’s brown hues, a calmness instilling in the rogue. “I hope you find what you’re looking for. You deserve closure.” Kai’Sa observed, which seemed to capstone their conversation from earlier. Akali felt a lump build in her throat as she turned away from the void-hunter. There was no way she would admit to it, but that is something she wanted.

Answers. 

Closure.

And there was only one demon, in particular, that could give her what she wanted. 

Unfortunately she had no idea where that demon was now, or what she was doing. Unless Evelynn sought her out, it was very unlikely for them to cross paths once again.

As she descended to the port she heard Sivir yell something about keeping an eye out. However, Akali tried to stay focused as she snuck onto one of the small boats. They all looked like they belonged to merchants, but the one she chose, in particular, seemed to belong to a Demacian. She figured she could use that to her advantage.

Before the end of the night Akali successfully snuck onto a small porting ship, hoping that the owners would return in the morning. Sivir and Kai’Sa both kept their promise as they watched over the small port town from the sandy dune. 

Luckily for her, in the early hours of the morning the boat owners arrived. Akali, hiding beneath sheets and towels, remained hidden as they boarded the boat and unmounted themselves from the port. She peaked out from the sheets and saw Kai’Sa and Sivir from a distance among the sand dunes. She appreciated everything they had done to get her this far, but she knew this was a journey she had to continue alone.

Swain’s raven cawed ahead, her attempt at sneaking clearly failing the eye of the Noxian. It didn’t matter though. He had kept the raven overhead despite the disappearance of her former demon companion. She would get the pendant and return to Bilgewater. She would get Miss Fortune to help with her plan. She would save Ionia from Noxus. And she would put an end to Swain’s reign.

And hopefully get the answers she sought.

With that all in mind, she was finally Demacia-bound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue heavy chapter, but this one isn't as introspective as the others and was focused more on bringing the plot forward, so I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Yes, this is the end of Akali's journey with Kai'Sa and Sivir. It was fairly short lived, but that's why I spent the time focusing on them when I did. With that said There is ample time to visit during their journey together, so as I've done in the past, there is always room to explore what happened during that time jump with flashbacks, so this may not be the last time you see them in this work.
> 
> With that said, I am tempted to write a spin-off with Kai'Siv being the main focus, and seeing where their adventures go after this. I have a clear image in my head of the story they're about to venture off on, but unfortunately it doesn't fit comfortably within the confines of the story I'm telling here. If that's something you all want to see then let me know, because after writing the two characters together I can't help but want to write them even more. 
> 
> Evelynn sort of featured in this chapter? It wasn't really Evelynn, but I couldn't help but have her impact on Akali be represented. Next chapter will go into what Evelynn's been thinking and doing during all this time (although it will take place after the events of this chapter) so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> But looking at the other plot reveal in this chapter, I'm excited to slowly unravel the conflict going on inside Noxus. That's all I can really say for now, but I'm glad to be "confirming" that LeBlanc does have some sort of role in all this. 
> 
> Looking towards the future, Akali is finally Demacia-bound! These next few chapters are what I'd consider the 'middle point' of the work, even if it doesn't end up working out that way numerically. Some of the content in the next few chapters are events which motivated my entire desire to make this work in the first place, so I hope you all are looking forward to that.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support. I feel like I say this every chapter, but I really mean it: your engagement, interest, concerns, theories and questions are all super endearing to me, and they just motivate me to work harder and deliver better work. Seeing people find an interest in a story you want to tell is one of the most humbling experiences I've felt, and I'm truly grateful for each and every one of you. Thank you all so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Liquid crimson lay strewn across the floor, the trembling body seizing in twisted malice as life’s liquor drained from the gashing wound. The silver moonlight dripped into the ancient Frejordian temple on the mountain tops of Demacia, with a light snowfall carried into the nearly vacant room, dripping wet droplets of fresh snow onto the seared victim.

Evelynn brought her blood-soaked digits to her lips, licking the sticky iron-tasting substance clean off her razor-sharp claws. The man's screams became a simple whimper, and overtime, faded into nothing. This had been the third sacrifice presented to her today, and as with all the rest, Evelynn had only hoped to be able to relish in the clear agony he expressed.

But just like the vacantness in the room, Evelynn had felt nothing. 

Absolutely nothing.

Evelynn found herself back in the cult's temple for over a month now. Her thoughts were simple: she ordered the Priests to bring unsuspecting, well-groomed, victims to her. She had scheduled three sacrifices per day. All of them were well picked. Wealthy. Had a family. **Happy**.

The demon tried to make up for lost time, attempting to extract the most agony from her targets. Using every trick in her book to garner what she desired.

But it all led to nothing. 

Emptiness. 

No matter how they screamed it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. Evelynn questioned if it was because of her small break, maybe she had just failed to get back into the groove of things. But that wasn’t it. She was still taking in their agony, their screams, their pain.

It wasn’t enough.

Not even close.

Evelynn closed her eyes, an image of the Ionian assassin popping in her head, blood trickling down her lips with a look of bewilderment struck on her face. Evelynn’s mouth twisted in pain as she pushed herself off the limp body. 

Why had it not been enough?

Why was there a void in her that needed to be satiated?

Why did she still **think** of the rogue?

A knock could be heard on the large temple gates, interrupting her thoughts. Evelynn flicked her golden eyes up, a fit of anger filling her. Despite the rage that fueled her, she knew it was misplaced. It had been normal procedure: only the High Priest would be able to visit her after a kill. He would dispose of the body and send the acolytes on a hunt for the next suitable target.

The majority of her cult had seen the “ritual” as an ascension, an acceptance of the beautiful demon’s love. They faithfully followed in case one day they too could be given the same fate. Evelynn recruited these cult members because they were low status: Unworthy of her time or attempt to harvest agony. But as proven, they still had _other uses_.

Pushing aside her frustration, she walked back to the large stone chair which situated itself on the far side of the room. Once firmly seated she clicked her heel against the stone floor three times, the sound echoing through the empty room. As expected, the Priest took this as his cue to enter. 

The older man made his appearance and immediately kneeled, his head facing the stone floor. Evelynn purposefully tormented those in her cult, forbidding them to rest their eyes on her for more than a moment; if they disobeyed, well, they wouldn’t live to tell the tale.

“Has the Siren found this sacrifice to her liking?” The older man asked, strangely optimistic despite the string of failures in the prior month. Evelynn didn’t even attempt to give the man an amused look, her dismay clear and crossed on her face.

“Another disappointment. Find me a man that has everything.” Evelynn demanded as if the past sacrifices hadn’t been just that. She tapped her claws against the armrests of the throne, impatient for his leave. 

“Of course.” He stated. Normally this would prompt the priest to stand up and clean the mess the demon created, but instead, he stayed kneeled, waiting. The demon rolled her golden eyes, sitting forward on the throne. “Do you have something else to say?”

“Yes. Infiltration is successful. We have made arrangements for when you are ready to strike.” He stated with a sense of calmness, his voice devoid of any sort of emotion. Evelynn flexed her blood-stained claws at the words, a wicked smile finally returning to her face.

“Perfect. Any news on our expected new arrival?” Evelynn asked, cocking an eyebrow at the man. She couldn’t help but think of the rogue in this instance. Despite her departure from the assassin, she knew that it was inevitable that Akali would be arriving in Demacia. To that end she had sent cult members to watch the ports, awaiting the moment she returned.

“Yes. Just as you foresaw, a ship docked near the river of Vaskasia just this morning containing the woman you have described. We have men in pursuit to intercept the traveler you seek.” He breathed orderly, which caused the demon’s lashers to twist in excitement.

Evelynn giggled a little under her breath, surprised that it was coming together as smoothly as it had been. “It looks like things can be set in motion as early as tomorrow night. Forget new sacrifices, I will be preparing for my venture tomorrow.” She explained, her lust for agony completely set aside as an afterthought. 

“Yes, my Sovereign.” He nodded, standing up and walking over to the desecrated body, dragging it out of the temple. Evelynn’s crimson claws continued to tap against the armrest methodically, her golden eyes gazing out to the broken roof above. 

As she had predicted, it sounded as if Akali had finally made her way to Demacia. Evelynn’s original intent had been to abandon the rogue, to classify her as a lost cause. But after no more than a day away, Evelynn knew she couldn’t do that. She had tormented over being unable to kill the rogue, frustration for her own self-being bubbling to the forefront. 

Confusion.

‘ _Demons aren’t supposed to feel other emotions...so...what...is this?_ ’ Evelynn wondered, her blood-traced claws tapping along the edge of the stone armrest, the rhythmic sound echoing through the now empty room.  


_________________

> The salt in the wind irritated the demon's nose, the bloodied pool beneath her dirtying the once pure water. The woman who lay flayed had been a Buhru priest, once upholding life and civility among those on the Serpent Isles. Now just a lifeless carcass, with a twist of agony resting on her face.
> 
> “That sure was a sublime display of butchery.” A familiar deep drawl spoke out. Evelynn let out an exhausted sigh, unable to even feel relinquished in this fresh kill of hers for a single moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw a massive bipedal catfish, dressed with decorum at a glance, clothes ripping at the seams, sharp jagged teeth lining his wide gaping mouth: All adorned with a top hot on top of its slimy head. 
> 
> Evelynn smirked at the approach of the demon, getting caught just in the knick of time. “How are you, River King? I see you haven’t missed a meal.” The seductress flared, making her way off the fallen body of the Buhru Priestess. 
> 
> “You have a propensity for torment that I do so admire.” He grinned, stepping closer to the demon. Evelynn crossed her arms, physically showing that she didn’t want the catfish to approach any further. Despite his friendly demeanor, Evelynn knew _exactly_ why he appeared before her. 
> 
> “I like your style Kench, but stay out of my territory.” Evelynn hissed, flicking the blood off of her lashers and claws, her intent on getting a rise from the slimy catfish across from her.
> 
> “Contrary to your prognostication, I observed this establishment long before you maintained a single casualty.” He said, his tone growing deeper as his golden eyes glowed through the morning mist. He clearly saw through her lies.
> 
> “Is that so?” Evelynn feigned indignation, bringing her hand to her mouth as if she were surprised. “Oh, don’t tell me, **she** was indebted to you?” Evelynn giggled, knowing full well she could feel the mark of a demon on the fresh kill. 
> 
> “Indubitably, and now that debt remains **unsatisfied**.”
> 
> “Well, you know me Kench, I only hunt the happy ones. It looks like you didn’t strike fast enough to get your reward~” Evelynn reasoned. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was hoping to get out of assaulting one of his targets, but she was at least anticipating to acquire _some_ amusement from the ordeal.
> 
> “With all due respect, this persistent acclaim of what was rightfully mine cannot be evaded with facileness.” He said, his voice still jovial but with the underlying threat still clear. Evelynn scoffed at the catfish, placing a hand on her hip, annoyance creeping forward.
> 
> “What do you want me to do about it now?” Typically demons stayed out of each other's ways, but this time she wanted to liven things up. Now that she was face to face with the River King, any amusement she thought she could garner was sapped. ‘ _What a waste of time._ ’ She thought bitterly. 
> 
> “A brokered trade seems to be in order. You squandered a life before her peak, so I must indulge that you deprive an individual of **everything**. Before you reap them of their anguish I’ll commend a deal that they cannot refuse.”
> 
> Evelynn rolled her eyes at the catfish. She knew an outcome such as this had been likely, but she figured she’d get much more amusement from it all. Instead, it just ended up as a nuisance.
> 
> “What do you think makes them want it?” Evelynn asked, her claw touching her bottom lip in curiosity.
> 
> “You may have to expand on your remaining impressions if you require an answer.” Tahm responded, curiosity filling the catfish. 
> 
> “We’re two sides of the same coin, Kench. We both give them the promise of a desire, ripping it away at the moment it’s almost fulfilled. But you live in the moment of bringing them up, and I live in the moment of bringing them down.” Evelynn observed, her mind suddenly deep in thought.
> 
> “The consolidation of efforts into feeding their addiction is what fuels my hunger. Their hopes and dreams are but one way for us to feed.” Tahm reasoned as if his redundant answers were supposed to put Evelynn’s question at ease. 
> 
> “But **why** is that the case? Humans put too much stock on things that are fleeting. Wealth. Fame. Love. They feel so empowered when they have them but sink to the darkest pits without it. If they saw those aspects as forbidden, I am sure humans would be immune to demons like you and me.” Evelynn responded, her lips downwards as she found herself lost in uncertainty.
> 
> “Indeed, but that’s the troubling aspect to mortals. They don’t deem life worth livin’ without those dastardly sins. That’s how we are alive now after all.” Tahm smiled, showcasing his putrid dastardly grin once more.
> 
> “Yes, but I don’t understand **why**. Human lives are so fleeting, and their emotional states can be **so easily broken**. Why do they enjoy it if they know it could be ripped away at a moment's notice?” Evelynn sighed, quickly realizing she wouldn’t be getting the answer she sought. 
> 
> “The prospect of a greater future than they could have ever imagined: Tempting to take, risky to receive. As a fellow demon, we only have one craving, any others are a pale imitation of human emotion used for deception. I would not spend time detailing the specifics of why they function in the way they do. They exist as they are, and so do we.”
> 
> Tahm’s word salad made something click within the seductress. No matter what emotions she leeched off from suffering mortals, she would never truly understand their woes. She knew how to lead them to agony, but not why humans would ever get to such a point. Life’s luxuries were so easily torn away, and that seemed to be a lesson that humanity as a whole never learned how to adapt and survive too.
> 
> “What deal did you make with the Priestess?” Evelynn asked curiously. The question, out of the blue, seemed to shock the demon of addiction, but as usual, he didn’t allow the silence to dwell for long.
> 
> “If you must indulge, I promised her a future as a wealthy Priestess, and for the potential of love. You are correct in that she had already experienced one joy, but she had so much further to climb.”
> 
> “Love, huh?” Evelynn scoffed, clicking her tongue as she crossed her arms again in disgust.
> 
> “You toil with mankind's affections to acquire the agony you seek. It appears you don’t hold the emotion in high regard?” Tahm observed. Evelynn’s golden eyes looked up to the cloudy sky, the sounds of the Priestess’s screams still ringing in her head as she parsed the question.
> 
> “It is the easiest way to manipulate my victims. A primal desire that is so easy to conjure. Most people are willing to risk their lives for it, even from a stranger. Why would someone ever allow themselves to be in such a compromised position?” Evelynn asked, the concept bewildering the demon.
> 
> “A conflating emotion neither you or I will ever taste.” 
> 
> Evelynn sighed, taking a look at the fallen Priestess. A strange confusion befell her, wondering why the aspect of love drove the Priestess towards happiness. The demon’s golden eyes flicked back up to the catfish, giving the large creature a smile. 
> 
> “You’re right, I suppose that is something we’ll never understand. I should be off. I do need to find someone for you to feed on after all.” Evelynn giggled. She could have waited another half hour for Tahm Kench to say his farewells, but for demons such as themselves, a farewell never seemed to be their final encounter. So instead she just slipped into the shadows and out of sight, on the hunt for the next victim.

___________________

“Oh land, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you.” The young assassin spoke under her breath as she leaned over the edge of the ship, the port growing ever closer. The journey to Demacia was smoother than the rogue had anticipated. After she had been securely on the water, Akali struck, subduing the two porters. Luckily they confirmed that they were heading in the right direction: to Demacia, and so she allowed the captain to lead them forward. Along the way one of the porters even stated that they would have let her onboard if she had just asked, but Akali was never one to leave her options to chance. From there they had sailed straight into Vaskasia. 

She was given a long blue cloak which the porters were nice enough to donate, in order to disguise her Ionian garbs. Unfortunately for them, she took their generosity a little too far by grabbing a fresh bag of gold from one of the unsuspecting porters, leaving before he noticed. 

As her legs hit land she felt herself stumble a bit, knowing she would never get used to transitioning from sea travel back to land. The first goal on Akali’s mind had been to get a map. She was unfamiliar with the region and needed to know the general direction she was heading. Luckily, it seemed the coast was anything but short of merchants. She made her way to one of the more approachable looking ones, giving the elderly man a small smirk. She wanted to do her best to not raise suspicions, she wanted to look like she fit in. So with a deep breath, she placed her elbow on the counter, her confident smile unwavering. 

“Good day! Do you happen to have a map of the surrounding lands I can barter for?” She asked, her voice an octave lower than it normally rested. Akali assumed this was how Demacians normally spoke, but given the way the man was giving her a side-eye, she figured she was wrong.

Maybe being cooped up with all those men on a boat for over a week got to her head.

The man silently pulled out a folded parchment, handing it to the assassin. “Maps are free, little one. Is there anything you _actually_ want to buy?” He asked, a little annoyed. Akali simply grinned, a hesitation clearly taking over. “Uh...do you have any food for sale?” She asked. It wasn’t like she was absolutely starving, but the amount of stale bread they had on their small boat left her wanting something a little different.

“I have loaves of bread ready for sale.” He offered. Akali sighed, shaking her head. No matter how hungry she grew she felt she wouldn’t be able to eat another piece of bread for at least a few days. With a huff she stood up straight, a look of disappointment crossing her face. “Hmm, well that’s a shame. Thanks for the map, old man!” she said, turning away from the little open shop. The man grumbled something under his breath, something which Akali wasn’t able to discern, but she decided it best to ignore it.

According to the map, the Great City of Demacia was northbound. She fiddled with the small paper which Sarah gave them back in Bilgewater: It only had the aristocrat's family name listed, no exact location or district as to where she could find her target. But she had a little over a day's worth of travel to the city, so she had plenty of time to figure out where she was going.

The first day on foot was taken rather casually. She did her best to avoid stragglers who wandered the forestry paths. Everyone seemed to keep to themselves, almost as if there was a sense of dignity in being stoic and silent. Akali didn’t quite understand, but she wasn’t going to fight against it. In fact, that sort of attitude probably helped her more than anything.

By sun fall she found herself resting in the middle of a daisy grown field, the night sky hanging overhead. She found it strange how far away she was from home, how her journey had led her all the way here, and yet she didn’t exactly regret it. If her plan succeeded then she’d be able to help Ionia finish this conflict with Noxus. 

There was just one thorn in her side. One which she couldn’t shake loose.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. There were **many** thorns in her side. Her hangups with her mother and Faey. Her abandonment of the Kinkou Order. Swain and an apparent different faction from Noxus both wanting her alive or dead for different reasons.

But the one thorn that consumed her mind hadn’t been **just** a thorn: it had blossomed into a rose: obsessive, demanding, yet beautiful. Akali felt her stomach take turns she didn’t know possible as her mind toiled over the demon.

She needed answers.

She needed to know **why**.

She needed to see her again.

Akali’s heart now toiled at that last thought, the assassin doing her best to suppress the feeling. She had watched Evelynn nearly attack Sivir unprovoked, showing her true nature, and yet Akali wasn’t feeling vengeful. She wasn’t feeling angry.

More than anything, she **missed** the demon. 

Akali didn’t know why. She felt sick just thinking the thought like she was betraying a part of herself for even allowing the concept to stick in her head. Yet she didn’t dismiss it or push it away. Kai’Sa’s question rang in her mind the entire trip over to Demacia, and she figured it wouldn’t let up now. As she allowed herself to drift to sleep, she heard Kai’Sa’s voice one last time: 

_“Is that why you miss the demon?”_

The bright morning sun arrived almost too early for the rogue, finally getting a good night's sleep after spending the past week on the water. Her body ached and cracked as she sat up, a settlement of annoyance brokering her gaze as she attempted to regain her bearings. Using the placement of the sun she figured which way was North and headed off again.

It was around noon when she came across a small town. It was so small it hadn’t been marked on her map, but she figured she’d go investigate. The pain in her stomach told her she’d have to accept whatever food awaited her, but on the bright side, she could finally get some information on the aristocrat's manor and where to find it.

There was a strange lull in the hustle and bustle, nothing like what she experienced even in Shurima. Here, as they had behaved when she walked the grassy path, folk stayed to themselves, unwilling to interact with others around. Akali thought it strange but decided not to question it. She entered a small bakery, the smell of freshly baked goods permeating through the air.

Normally, due to her food situation while traveling, she would have turned away from the smell of baking bread. But here it was intoxicating, it smelled _sweet_. Akali felt the need to try some. She made her way to the front counter where a young woman with braided brown hair awaited her.

“Good morning, I...don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” She said, the young woman's eyebrows furrowing slightly. Akali figured she’d get spotted as an outsider, going into a small town like this, but she didn’t seem defensive at the very least.

“Ah, yeah, I’m just passing through.” Akali said softly, trying to make herself as unintimidating as possible. “Can I get, uh...whatever it is that I’m smelling? It smells really good.” Akali asked honestly, a grin passing on the rogue's lips.

The woman behind the counter gave Akali an endearing smile, walking over to the stone furnace and revealing the fresh bread baking inside. Akali wasn’t one to salivate, but somehow this long loaf made her crave. She stepped forward, almost forgetting there was a counter in her way, quickly stopping before she made a fool of herself. 

“Here you go Miss.” Akali looked at the strange loaf in the woman's now outstretched hands. She could see the heat radiating off of it, but the woman held it with such delicate candace that it appeared to not affect her. Akali reached for her pouch, ready to pay.

“How much?” Akali asked.

“For you? This baguette is free.” The brown-haired girl winked. Akali felt confused, her eyebrows now furrowing as she tried to figure out why. Was there something wrong with the bread? “Why, what’s wrong with it? It seems freshly baked.” Akali racked her brain around the thought, but the young brunette simply giggled under her breath, most likely at the assassin’s confusion.

“Don’t be silly, I think you’re cute is all.” She smiled. Akali felt her face redden at the suggestion, quickly snatching the loaf from the woman's hands. “Well, uh...thanks, I guess.” Akali said bashfully, turning around as she did her best to avoid the brunette's emerald green eyes. Originally she was tempted to stay and see if anyone inside knew where the aristocrat's home was, but given this town's rather small status, she figured it’d probably be a lost cause anyway. The woman said a peasantry to Akali as she departed, but the rogue pushed forward and back out to the main street.

As Akali paced through the small town she took a large bite out of her baguette, the harsher crunch on the outside juxtaposed by the soft inside, with a sweetness Akali hadn’t been expecting, made it tempting to eat in one go. Akali readily scarfed down half the long loaf over the course of a few minutes, something even she hadn’t anticipated herself to do, storing the rest in her weapons pouch. Before she knew it her feet had carried her out of the small village, making her way north on the road again.

Despite thinking it had been a lost cause, Akali was nearly kicking herself for not getting any valuable information during her small stop, but just as she was thinking of turning around she saw two figures emerge further down the path. Based on the style and coloring of their clothes, they appeared rather well off, but Akali was unable to discern if the style was Demacian or Frejlordian: to be honest, it appeared to be a combination of the two. Despite that fact, Akali figured they would be the best bet she’s had today. 

As they passed her the assassin struck: She whipped her leg and swept one of the men to the ground, stepping forward and firmly placing her foot on his chest. Next, she swung her kama from under her cloak and caught it around the other man’s neck in a succinct fashion, not wasting a single moment in the exchange.

“I’ll let you two live if you tell me where I can find **this** person's home.” Akali stated, grabbing the parchment Sarah gave her with her free hand, holding it up to the standing man. He took one quick look at it and glanced back up at Akali. His expression seemed almost unnervingly vacant, especially strange considering how dire the situation had been for him.

“That manor is on the hill just south of Lissus. It hasn’t been maintained in years ever since it was left to its sole inheritor. Its outer walls are pretty decrepit and rundown.” He said, his voice monotonous and devoid of fear. For a moment her brown eyes bore into his pale blue, but he wasn’t backing down from the claim. She decided it was a lost cause to try and intimidate further, especially after he just answered as easily as he had. He either was lying or had no good feelings for the aristocrat, but with how readily he answered, she figured it was the latter.

Before she could let them go, a large pillar of light shined through the air in the distant north mountains. The ground moved and shook as a statue of epic proportions launched itself from the horizon and bulleted through the air. Gasps and screams filled the air from the nearby village, and Akali took that as a sign to keep on the move.

“Alright, I suppose that’ll do.” She backed off from the two men, the one who was swept to the ground simply picking himself up. The way they moved and acted felt strange to the assassin, especially with the spectacle they just witnessed. But she didn’t know how Demacians held themselves, maybe this was normal behavior for them. They parted silently, making their way back down the road as if they weren’t just threatened with murder.

“That was...really weird.” Akali spoke softly to herself before looking back down to the paper in her hand. “But this person's manor is just south of Lissus...Okay, this will be easy Akali: just get in, steal the pendant, and get out. The less time I can spend in Demacia the better.” She spoke to herself encouragingly. Luckily it seemed Demacia already had its hands full, if that blinding light was any indication, so she decided that it was an advantageous time to arrive.

With the map in hand she made her way to the north-west, taking the long route around to the described location. As she passed around the border of the Great City she couldn’t help but notice how all the architecture was built out of this white stone, with heavy imagery of winds adorning the surroundings. For a moment she wondered what the reason for that was, but she quickly pushed away from the thought, deciding to focus on the task ahead.

Nightfall descended upon her again, but the man was right: Just south of Lissus had been the described manor, large holes in the surrounding protective walls which showed the decrepit nature of the area. Akali would have figured the lone mansion was abandoned were it not for the lights illuminating inside.

If the sole inheritor was truly in there, then that must mean they’d be where the lights were, the top floor. After passing through one of the large holes in the surrounding walls, she walked forward, her hand lightly touching the white stone masonry of Demacia.  
Akali scaled the rugged architecture until she reached the third-floor window: it illuminated with a fiery warmth, the curtains drawn to hide whatever lay inside from the outside world. She felt so close to completing the first step of her journey, getting the pendant to return to Sarah Fortune. 

With that goal in mind, she swung herself back and bunched her legs close to her chest, swinging forward and smashing through the window.

Akali rolled into the illuminated room and tumbled on a rug, seeing a large man resting in bed. He had been slow to rise despite the disrupting noise. She quickly brandished a kunai in her left hand and threw it forward, the blade skewering his rising left hand into the wooden panel behind him.

Using that opportunity she leaped onto the bed, stomping her foot on his abdomen as she clasped her kama in her right hand, holding it over the man's neck. “Give me the Fortune family pendant. If you do you **might** make it out of this alive.” She threatened, baring her teeth like an animal. 

A small smile dawned on his lips, much to the chagrin of the assassin. Akali pressed the kama closer, threatening him, but he didn’t respond, only a dry chuckle escaping his throat at nothing other than his apparent demise. The cold whisks of wind blew through the glass-vacant window, the depths of the night growing darker.

From the outside, the building appeared to be three stories tall, with the assassin currently occupying a room on the highest floor; however, it was actually bigger. The manor rests two stories deeper underground, with a basement even wider than its established exterior. 

Outside the double doors leading into the absolute bottom floor had been the demon of agony, who easily slipped into the aristocrat's property. Evelynn pushed herself through the large entrance and ventured forward into the basement. Evelynn felt herself twist in malice as she observed the dark and dank room. There had been strange equipment laying about the room, whose existence appeared only for the sole purpose of torture, decorating the large hall almost as if they were trophies.

But that isn’t what caught the demon’s attention. No. It had been a single woman standing in the shadows, one who stood tall with no apparent fear. Evelynn flashed the woman a cold smile, an encounter she had been waiting on for all too long. “Mhmm, it seems you’ve been busy in my absence.” Evelynn hummed as her golden eyes scanned the darkness.

“You’ve caused quite the commotion around these parts this past month. I’ve spent all this time hunting you, yet I never imagined you would come to **me**.” The woman spoke out as she stepped from the shadows. The Demacian was wearing a blue suit adorned with a red cape, velvet colored shades covering her eyes. Evelynn’s lips peaked at the sight of the grown woman.

“Have I told you how your parents cried with their final breaths?” The demon giggled instinctively, waiting for the moment where the woman would crack from her painful memories. “Don’t worry love, you’ll join them soon~” Evelynn stated almost too cheerily.

But to her dismay, the target didn’t back down. She didn’t seem to be intimidated or scared as Evelynn assumed she would have been. The girl Evelynn had tormented so many years ago, Shauna Vayne, had truly grown up: Confident. Cocky. Itching for a fight.

“I am going to **savor** this moment. I will teach you that the **dark fears me**.” The raven-haired woman grinned slyly, her large crossbow cocked in hand, with a dash of silver reflecting off the bolt.

Evelynn cooed at the defiant sight. This wasn’t what she was anticipating when she made her arrangements for the night. ‘ _The plan was simple. Distract the rogue with a false lead. Murder Vayne and steal the pendant from around her neck. With the pendant in the palm of my hand, Akali would be indebted to me. She’d have no choice but to accept me back. However this...this is unexpected...but…_ ’ Evelynn thought to herself, her golden eyes reflecting in the darkness as her tongue ran across her bottom lip. 

“Ooh, do make this interesting for me~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we finally see Evelynn in the present day again! I mean, I guess it's only been two chapters, but it feels like a long time to me...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Tahm Kench's appearance in this chapter. I had a thesaurus and his theme playing constantly as I wrote that interaction. I found it interesting because I wrote a draft of this chapter specifically wanting to write this interaction between Evelynn and Tahm right before I published Chapter 7. But I remember Shockerx commenting that they wished that Tahm appeared and felt the opportunity was squandered since they had left Bilgewater, and I felt so bad because I just wanted to say "Oh! Don't worry he'll show up soon!" But obvious I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Also that flashback is not "recent", it takes place around 100-150 years ago in case anyone cares about that sort of stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the introspective look at both of these characters as they push forward into the next step of their journey. Akali and Evelynn are so close and yet so far. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing Akali being more casual in parts of this chapter. That's a side of her I don't get to showcase all that much, so any opportunity I have I take it. :)
> 
> I wonder what that blinding light could be. Hmm.
> 
> And last but not least, I'm excited to bring Vayne into this work. Her story is so intrinsically tied to Evelynn that there was no way I couldn't feature her when going to Demacia. I left a small hint to the fact it was her that got Sarah's pendant back in chapter six, but obviously I never listed the name of the aristocrat as I didn't want to spoil the surprise. :P
> 
> As for future scheduling, I am saying here I am not committing myself to do three updates next week. I will definitely publish one chapter, with the potential of two or three, but I'm traveling down to LA on Monday, and that's about an eight hour drive for me. I also don't want to rush the chapters and force them out, because I think people would prefer the quality to stay consistent. Who knows, I may surprise myself and have Chapter 13 ready sooner than my drive, but I don't want to commit myself to that. I hope you all understand.
> 
> It has been great being able to talk to some of you outside of AO3. Since it's out in the wild now I guess, my twitter is @KindredTea. Just a word of warning though, it's my personal real life twitter, and I don't post really any Akalynn stuff there. It's basically a smorgasbord of my interests. But if you want to interact with me outside of this site that is an option! With that said, I will be cosplaying 2018 K/DA Evelynn for Halloween (my first cosplay in four years) so be on the lookout for that. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support, it really means a lot. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to thebluewolf for beta-ing this chapter and for all the advise you've given me, it really helped put it all together. Please check out their work "Dancing Shadows"! It's a really sweet and new take on Akalynn, I can't recommend it enough!
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter.

A cold chill filtered through the small room, an uncertainty budding within the young rogue. This had almost felt too easy. The man, her supposed target, was pinned under her, kama at his throat. And yet he didn’t yield the pendant. Akali recounted the information she was given: The sole inheritor of the manor lived here, the sole inheritor of the Vayne household. Here he was, in his chambers ready for bed. By all accounts he _had_ to have it.

The decision seemed simple in Akali’s mind. The pendant for his life. Any sane man would take the trade willingly, so why was he laughing? “Do you really not want to give up the trinket that badly?” Akali asked, a growl in her voice. She knew it was priceless, it had belonged to the current ‘ruler’ of Bilgewater, but why decide to hold onto it when his life was at stake?

The man chuckled under his breath, a strange amusement in his gaze. “If it’s the pendant you’re after, I don’t have it. I’m not even a member of the noble Vayne family. I’m just a newly hired guard.” The man admitted.

Akali tightened her grip around the blade, but as seconds passed she realized he was telling the truth. “Okay, if that’s the case then where is it? Who would have it?” Akali asked, the blade pressed hard against his skin. He didn’t flinch or react. Akali found herself getting impatient, she wasn’t up for playing games, especially this close to getting what she needed.

“The master of this household spends most of her time in the basement. You’ll find her there.” The man said, a small smile crossing his lips. The assassin didn’t have time to question his words, distracted by the fact that his face quickly became vacant, as if a switch were flipped; his once smirked appearance now empty. 

“I will see you shortly, love.” He spoke, with a strange cadence of vacancy, the haunting words rippled out to the assassin. Her first instinct was to check his eyes, but they were a dark brown, not the golden irises she was anticipating. She didn’t know who this man was or how exactly he was manipulated, but she knew **who** was manipulating him.

Her heartbeat raced as she came to terms with what this meant. If Evelynn truly was the one controlling him then that likely meant she had set the whole thing up. But at this moment Akali didn’t care. In fact, this was almost too perfect. If both the pendant and Evelynn were here, that would mean she would be able to handle both right here, right now. 

Regardless, she had the misfortune of handling the man below her. Whatever the reason for the manner in which he behaved, Akali made sure that those would be the last words he would speak. With a quick movement she sliced his throat, an ooze of crimson liquid poured from the fatal wound. 

Akali pushed herself off the body, shaking the fresh crimson drops free from her blade. The cold breeze from the broken window sent a shiver rippling down her skin as she made her way to the door of the bedroom. She gave no second look to the deceased body behind her, only one thing on her mind.

“Evelynn…” She said under her breath, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that the possibility was real. 

Memories of that night in the cave resurfaced. How Evelynn attacked Sivir. How Evelynn skewered Akali. Those pink claws darkening to a dark gush of red. 

Akali paced silently through the dim hallway, finding her way to the open stairwell. Almost as if confirmation of the man's words, Akali could hear a large crash ring through the halls, distant, but devastating. She felt drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

But she knew there was no avoiding it. If the man was truthful, Vayne would be down there, with pendant in hand. Along with…

“Evelynn…” Akali growled under her breath once more, angrier this time. Akali wondered if this was all a trap. After all, she didn’t know if those two men she encountered were telling her the truth. They were both unafraid by the prospect of death at her hands. For all she knew they were all being manipulated by Evelynn. And she was walking right into that trap.

But in this instance, Akali didn’t care.

It was a risk worth taking.

If there was even a chance the pendant was down in the basement then she would take it. If the demon was waiting there for her then maybe she would finally get the peace she so desired.

To rip that burning image of crimson tears out of her mind.

Akali’s pace was slow and methodical as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She wasn’t aware of the manor's layout, but the resounding thuds led her through. Evelynn was clearly not alone. Akali’s mind raced to the night in the Noxian camp, where the demon easily put down the Noxian general. Blood decorating the scene.

Akali’s rage continued to boil as she remembered the demon striking her down as well. It was strong. Freakishly strong. And it would stop at nothing to receive agony from her victims.

Those blood-red tears dripping from her cheeks returned to Akali. The uncertainty she held in her gaze. The hurt. The pain. Akali’s jaw tightened, feeling a mix of regret and betrayal at the thought. The rogue wanted everything in her power to believe that those were performative, that the demon did that specifically to torment her.

But Akali knew deep down that wasn’t the case.

Evelynn felt pain. Evelynn felt regret. Evelynn felt confusion. Evelynn felt…

Akali found the descending stairway, and slowly walked down, her stomach feeling nauseous the further she plunged herself. Thumps and clatters rang through the air, and with every step, the lump in Akali’s throat became larger. A part of her wanted to turn around, unwilling to confront the demon which plagued her mind.

But another part of her wanted it to be over. She wanted closure. She needed to see her. She needed to talk to her. No matter how much of a trap this was, she needed this to be over.

She needed to find peace. 

Akali continued her descent through the dark hall, small fixtures of light illuminating small pockets of the air hanging above her. Despite the looming double doors now laying in sight, she felt she was stretching further and further away from her goal. She knew she came for the pendant, but there was only one thing that consumed her mind now.

“Evelynn…” She repeated methodically, her mind hyper-focused on the approaching room, the closed doors giving her a sense of unease. No matter what normal hesitation would have encompassed the assassin she felt a new sense of indignation. She pushed through the darkness, kicking the doors open, and entered the room shrouded in darkness.

There were no longer the same clanging noises she had heard when approaching the basement, the distinct smell of liquid iron permeated through the room. But instead of the splash of red she had anticipated, she instead found her eyes adjusting to the blue ichor strewn across the room. 

Within the darkness a flash of red swayed in Akali’s vision. Betraying her expectations, it had not been the crimson drip of blood: instead, it was a flowing cloth that adorned a dimly lit figure. Akali squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the newfound darkness, a tall woman taking form, facing away from the rogue. She had long black hair, tied messily in a braid, with a red cape which seemed to sway effortlessly with a sudden gust of wind. On the stone floor had been a large looming crossbow, the weapon seemingly abandoned and empty of ammunition. Akali figured this woman had to be the true inheritor of the manor, Vayne. 

Confusion and disappointment consumed the assassin as her brown eyes scanned the darkness, unable to locate the demon she had anticipated seeing.

That was until her eyes flashed to the far wall. 

Despite the dim chamber in front of her, the sight was all too clear to the young rogue.

Against the wall had been a shadowy figure, skewered with a singular silver bullet through her chest. Torn through the demon's mutilated limbs had been deep incisions, blue liquid oozing from the sickening lacerations at a tremendous rate. Five silver bolts shimmered against the fading light, decorating the floor with the same cobalt secretion staining their length. Akali could only assume they were pulled and torn from the demon torturously. 

A single torch illuminated the dreary canvas with a twinkling shine, the demon’s porcelain skin glistening a sheen of perspiration against the fading light. Naturally robust with vigor, the pink flame adorning its head flickered diminishingly, the natural golden glimmer in its eye dim and dark. 

Regret.

Concern.

Hurt.

All these emotions filled the demon's expression, and suddenly consumed the assassin too. Akali’s blood ran colder than the fresh snow which fell across the Freljordian mountains, her brown eyes struggling to keep themselves trained on the pinned demons. Her chest felt a sudden vacancy, any attempt to accept air immediately rejected. The rogue felt an inexplicable rage flood her mind.

She blinked her eyes away from the fallen figure, twisting her kama in the palm of her hand. She stared at the assailant, her brows furrowed, almost as if she were weighing her options. But the truth of the matter had been simple: Akali made up her mind the second she laid eyes on the demon.

She didn’t know how.

She didn’t know why.

But she knew this woman, **Vayne** , was to blame.

“Are you one of its followers too? Or just a misguided fool interrupting my fun?” The woman spoke coldly, interrupting Akali’s train of thought. Living up to her namesake, Shauna Vayne held her back in the assassin’s direction, the woman refusing to take her eyes off her pinned prey. Akali felt a chill swarm the air, almost as if its cool touch were attempting to calm down the rogue.

Akali hadn’t been able to sleep since Evelynn’s departure, tortured by the lack of answers. 

Tortured by those tears. 

Her mind rang with those words the demon spoke. 

She needed answers. 

She needed to know. 

Akali stopped thinking. 

Akali spun a kunai into the palm of her left hand, her brown eyes steadying on the night hunter standing before her. With precision, the assassin slung the small metal blade at her new target. Almost as if she had anticipated the reaction, Vayne rolled reflexively to the right, tumbling across the floor and dodging the incoming blade. The woman angled her wrist at the assassin, her beady black eyes glancing over the rim of her glasses. With a flex of her index finger, a succinct snap could be heard, a bolt coated with silver burrowed forward.

Akali attempted to dodge but it had been too late, the bolt flew through the air at tremendous speeds, catching the rogue in her left shoulder. As Akali stumbled backward she noticed that the bolt had been smaller than the sickening lengths which impaled the fallen demon. Akali readjusted her attention towards the night hunter, her eyes widening as a second snap resounded through the room. The deepening darkness of the room hid the oncoming assault, but Akali staggered to the left, a whisk of air brushing past her cheek.

Naturally, a lump formed in her throat, but Akali twisted the kama in her right hand methodically, the colorful clothes which Vayne adorned reflecting lightly from the dying flame. Regaining her balance and with her target in sight, she rushed forward, budding strength growing in her dominant arm.

Vayne aimed her wrist once again at the assassin, the small bolt firer readied for another shot. With nothing but intuition, Akali slid against the ground as she approached the night hunter, just as a third click from the assailant's weapon resounded in the air. Dodging the assumed attack as she skidded closer to Vayne, Akali swept her kama upwards in an arc, the blade catching and digging into the woman’s wristbolt launcher. Wrapping around Vayne’s outstretched left arm, the assassin pulled down with intensity, fully intended to slice the woman's wrist off.

The wood and metal of the wristbolt launcher heard a succinct crack as Akali pulled down, causing Vayne to tumble forward over the assassin. As she fell one final bolt launched from her wrist, dashing out to the far wall and knocking the flaming torch to the stone-cold floor. The flame extinguished upon the harsh impact, the small amount of light receding into shadows. 

Akali slowly stumbled to her feet, the surrounding darkness growing as the only source of light remaining had been the dim pink glow from the demon's ashy hair. Akali stumbled backward, her back colliding with a metal table, an echoing clatter resounding in the dark canvas. 

It wasn’t until it was merely a foot in front of her had Akali seen the oncoming attack. A clash of metal sparked against one another as Akali pulled in her kama defensively. In Vayne’s hand had been the long stem of a silver bolt, blue ichor dripping down its length. Akali’s eyes adjusted to the darkness in her immediate vision, the aristocrat's red shades reflecting the faint pink hue of dying flames. 

“Give me the pendant **and** the demon. If you do I’ll let you live.” Akali growled, her brown eyes staring into the woman's emotionless shades. Vayne released a small chuckle with a cocked smile on her ruby lips, almost as if she hadn’t expected the fire that lit the assassin.

“Hah, you must be joking. That demon must be exterminated for the atrocities it has committed, and I will take **pleasure** in: **Every. Single. Moment.** ” She grinned. Akali lifted her kama, ready to sweep the assailant's feet. But as Akali twisted her leg Vayne had tumbled, this time to Akali’s left.

Vayne thrust the bolt in her palm, intending on skewering the rogue, but Akali dashed to her right, the blade impaling her weapons pouch. The bolt landed in the middle of one of Akali’s smoke bombs, causing it to erupt instantly. Puffs of smoke spilled out from Akali’s weapons holster, enveloping the assassin and clouding whatever little vision she had remaining.

Unable to see through the enveloping smoke, Akali felt her body tackled to the ground, her kama clattering to her side. The rogue skidded a short distance against the stone floor, Vayne’s pressure stopping the assassin from drifting too far. The rattling of her fallen blade stopped short, a new rush of wind swiping just above Akali’s face. 

The assassin’s blade, now being used against her, was hanging dangerously above her throat. With a single move, Vayne could finish this, putting an end to the assassin's life. But instead, she cocked a smile at the rogue.

“If you would have asked nicely I would have given you this pendant for free. The only reason I bargained for it was that it has a knack for attracting creatures of the night.” Her black beady eyes showed themselves over the rims of her glasses once more. “And after tonight I’d have no use for it.”

“You bartered for a pendant based on a **rumor**?” Akali growled, throwing caution for her own life to the proverbial wind, utilizing whatever petty reason she could find to get angry at the woman.

“I will go to any lengths to find, torture, and kill the underworld: especially **this** particular demon. Rumor or not, it was worth chasing.” Vayne reasoned methodically. “But the real question is, what are **you** doing? I thought you to be one of its followers: but they act sluggish, dull. Under its charm, they become a shell of their former self. You? You seem full of life. You seem angry. _Why_ is **that**?” She asked, the words hurting Akali worse than any injury she could sustain.

Akali didn’t want to answer that question. She knew she could finally be rid of the demon. Right here. Right now. But something in her propelled her to protect the demon. At least long enough to get the answers she sought. 

“You leave her alone!” Akali stated fiercely. The rogue pulled the long silver bolt which impaled her weapons pouch and quickly twirled it in hand. Vayne, instead of slashing the assassin’s throat, attempted to dodge Akali’s attack, but it had been too late: Akali adjusted the bolt to the left, driving it horizontally through the night hunter's rib cage. 

The sudden impact caused Vayne to cough in a fit, the assassin utilizing the opportunity to kick the night hunter off of her. As Vayne tumbled against the ground, she threw Akali’s blade, the sharp weapon disappearing into the depths of the darkness. Akali felt her hand across the floor, trying to find her fallen kama. Instead, she came across yet another of the cerulean stained bolts. 

Akali felt a sick thought enter her mind.

She wanted this woman to feel the same pain the demon was feeling. 

Akali stumbled onto her feet, fiddling with the newly found bolt in hand, approaching the withering assailant. Even through the darkness Akali could see the disdain which rested on Vayne’s face.

Pain.

Regret.

The same emotions which laid on Evelynn’s face.

**Good.**

Akali drove down the bolt, the long blade skewering the center of the woman's chest, a freshly painted grunt escaping from her lips. Vayne’s body fell limp as she uselessly struggled to gain her freedom. But one look at Akali made it clear: she wouldn’t be getting out of this on top. Akali kept a stoic expression, her brown eyes peering down at the night hunter.

“If you had asked nicely, maybe I wouldn’t have skewered you.” Akali said, mocking Vayne’s own words against her. The woman simply grimaced as Akali leaned down, her fingers lightly caressing the pendant which lay around her neck. Vayne’s jaw tightened sickeningly, almost as if she wanted to retaliate: but a flush of blood escaped her lips, a rough cough breaking from her lungs. Akali felt no remorse as she snapped the pendant off of her neck, tying it securely around her own. This entire journey was vindicated with one action. 

But the flickering pink flame against the far wall captured Akali’s attention, and with a wavering heart, her eyes glazed over at Evelynn. The demon’s withering figure twisted in pain from the silver bolt which impaled her chest. Her breathing appeared ragged, the golden glimmer in her eyes weak, the blood-soaked lacerations still not any better for wear. 

The toil and torment only grew in Akali’s heart as she slowly approached the demon, the rage she held towards Vayne subsiding for a new personal conflict. The demon’s breathing slowed, almost as if the looming assassin had been a sign of safety rather than danger.

Akali kneeled down, leaning over the impaled demon, their eyes locking for a moment. It had been the exact opposite of that night in the cave, where Evelynn was standing over her. Akali’s lips tightened in a flash of anger, remembering the anguish the demon put her through. 

But the competing emotions rose to the surface once again. The memories of Evelynn saving the assassin. The fact that it couldn’t kill her. The look of confusion and anguish on Evelynn’s face just before she disappeared.

The memory of those blood stained tears. 

Akali reached down and grabbed the silver bolt, pulling it clear from the demon’s chest. Evelynn’s eyes widened by the rogue's act, her breath stabilizing at the shinobis touch. Her mouth parted again as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Akali roughly pulled the demon off from the ground, slinging the demon's arm over her shoulder.

“Heh, do you think that’s it?” The raven-haired woman laughed. Akali wanted to ignore Vayne, the rage she once felt doused, but the crazy cackling was unnerving. The pink flame adorning Evelynn’s hair allowed Akali to reunite herself with her kama despite the spanning darkness, but the night hunter's laughter soon became insufferable. Akali turned around, her eyes glaring at the aristocrat. “Save your breath. You’re lucky I’m letting you live.” Akali reasoned.

The woman continued to chuckle under her breath, any sense of sanity seemingly vanished. “I set things up...so that I could finally take vengeance on that demon. I was always confident in my skills, but it never hurts to have a backup plan.” She smiled, her black eyes peering over her red shades.

“I don’t have time for this.” Akali scoffed, heading towards the open double doors. But the pinned woman's laugh continued to resonate through the basement. “Actually, you have no time at all. This entire building is made out of petricite. Many Demacians believe it nullifies magic, but that’s not true: petricite **absorbs** magic.” Vayne explained.

“What’s your point?” Akali asked, annoyance filling her gaze as she turned to face the fallen Demacian.

“My point? That demon is dying tonight. That is absolute. Even if **I** have to die with it.” She grinned. Akali furrowed her brows, unsure what she was rambling about. She had been in no position to act so cockily. Despite Akali’s confusion, Evelynn’s breath hitched, her lips parting and her gaze weak. “Run…” Was the only word that managed to escape the demon's throat, her voice hoarse and weak. Akali felt a rise in the magical energy surrounding her, a sudden realization hitting the assassin: this was Vayne’s hail mary. 

Akali shifted Evelynn, swinging the demon into her arms as she raced out of the room, an intense heat filling the space. Blue flames erupted from the stone walls surrounding them as Akali charged through the stairwell, the echoes of Vayne’s laughter filling the fire filled halls. The assassin's arms were seared as she charged onward, sweat quickly beading down her back. 

Ignoring the pain, Akali pushed forward, running through the household until she reached the front door. She quickly tumbled onto the stony exterior, Evelynn being tossed freely from her arms. But much to the assassin's relief she had managed to get them both outside just as the manor behind them completely erupted in magical flames.

Akali looked to the surrounding walls which backed against the forest: luckily for her, the decrepit upkeep would help them escape. Akali slowly got back to her feet and peered at the defenseless demon, who looked so incredibly weak. Vulnerable. Her wounds were still not healing. Whatever those bolts were it seemed to have an adverse effect on the demon.

She slowly approached the demon, her brown eyes analyzing the pain on Evelynn’s face.

Their memories together: The night they first met. The night Evelynn saved her from Swain’s encampment. When she saved her from Miss Fortune. From the exploding ship too.

Then she remembered the night Evelynn left.

When Evelynn attacked Sivir.

When Evelynn attacked Akali.

When Evelynn cried.

The assassin's heart was racing from the sight of the fallen demon, so many competing thoughts taking over, not one more powerful than the next. So even she found herself surprised when she extended her bare hand. The shock seemed to overtake the demon as well, but she didn’t hesitate to weakly grasp at Akali’s outstretched hand, using it to slowly stand on her own two feet.

With a deep breath Evelynn’s golden eyes trained on the rogue, finally finding enough strength to speak. “Why...did you save me?” She asked, her voice trembling with uncertainty. 

“I couldn’t leave you...Not until you answer some of my questions.” Akali stated defensively. She glanced down to her burned arms, stinging to the touch of the cool night air. She had put herself in harm's way to save the demon, but she found respite in that fact if it would clear her mind. Akali gazed back at the demon, complicated swirls of compassion and anger filling her heart. 

“Who was that? She seemed to know you.” Akali asked, thinking of how personal Vayne seemed to take in attacking the demon.

Evelynn only laughed, gripping her chest in the spot where the silver bolt had skewered. “She was the daughter of a couple of aristocrats I killed many years ago. She caught me just as I finished the act, and I thought her agony could ripen many years later. But it seems she took that motivation and became a demon hunter instead.” Evelynn chuckled, her eyes trailing away from Akali, almost in shame.

“What made you not kill her that day?” Akali asked skeptically as if these questions would solve any of her swirling emotions. Evelynn’s golden eyes flashed a sincerity that Akali wasn’t expecting, almost as if she were pleading not to continue the conversation. But after a moment Evelynn’s mouth parted, the truth spilling out.

“I knew that making her stew in agony would make the flavor more delectable. Or so I thought.” Evelynn said contemplatively, her eyes darting to the ground to avoid Akali’s gaze.

“So you thought?”

“The way she reacted: she was an avenger. Not motivated by agony, but to **inflict** agony. It was almost like she was competing against me.” Evelynn chuckled again, finally glancing at the rogue's brown eyes. Akali seemed unwavering, unintimidated. Her resolve seemed clear, and that made the demon uncomfortable. 

Akali sighed as she looked to the fire, now being the one to avoid Evelynn’s gaze. “So she caught you off guard?” Akali reasoned.

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose.” Evelynn admitted softly.

After a moment Akali’s face twisted in disgust, a sudden realization hitting her. “You...you knew this entire time...Ever since Sarah gave us the information...that it was **her** that had the pendant, didn’t you?” Akali growled, a fire lighting inside the rogue's heart which grew harsher by the moment.

Evelynn weakly smiled, her hand still trained on the thin hole on her chest. She knew she couldn’t get out of this, and so, she answered sincerely. “Yes. When I saw it was her that had the pendant I knew it couldn’t be a coincidence. I figured that would be the best time to strike, kill two birds with one stone. Obviously, that didn’t go to plan.” Evelynn chuckled one final time, wincing in pain from the unhealing wound.

“You’re a monster, you know that?” Akali growled, anger boiling from inside her. Akali questioned everything once again. The demon’s pain. The demon’s bewilderment. Akali wondered if it was just an act to make her toil. But one look at Evelynn’s expression told Akali a different story.

“What else do you expect, love? I’m…” Evelynn hesitated, disappointment crossing her face. “I’m simply a demon who feeds on agony...nothing more…” Evelynn said quietly, the reaction a mix of anguish and sadness filling her voice.

Akali didn’t know how to take the tone of the demon's words, the sentiment appearing as a general facade to cover something deeper. She decided it was best not to beat around the bush any longer. She needed to address the elephant in the room.

“Is that why you left that night? So I could _stew in agony_ and grow fearful of the day I ran into you again? Or...or is it because of something else?” Akali asked, the lump in her throat returning as she braved those final words. Evelynn swore she could see tears start to form in the shinobi's eyes, but just as she noticed them Akali blinked them away.

“I was getting antsy. I saw a moment and tried to take advantage of it.” Evelynn coughed again, still weak from the silver bolt. Akali stepped forward: under normal circumstances, she was shorter than the demon, but here she felt looming, her presence commanding. She wasn’t going to back down. The look in Akali’s face told Evelynn one simple fact: she didn’t believe her.

“Tell me the truth.” Akali said with sternness, now holding her kama in her right hand. Evelynn was quick to notice the blade.

“What do you plan on doing if I don’t? Kill me?” The demon spat.

“Depends on your answer.” The assassin responded coldly. Akali knew it was an empty threat. Given her past entanglements, she knew she couldn’t deal the finishing blow. She just hoped that the demon would tell her what she needed. Enough to be able to clear the tormenting thoughts.

To get that image out of her mind.

Evelynn looked deep into the assassin's brown eyes, trying to figure the woman out. She didn’t know what drove the assassin to save her. She didn’t know why she was asking her these questions. Most would take this opportunity to finish her.

But Akali didn’t. 

Evelynn sighed, turning her lips up towards the assassin. “What do you want to know?” 

Akali’s lips tightened, her breathing seized. She struggled to open her mouth, her jaw clenching as she stared at the demon. Her mind was twisting and turning as she thought of the question: it was crystal clear, the words simple. Anything to get that stark image out of her mind. She needed to know. 

She needed to know **why she was crying**.

“Rogue-!”

Evelynn’s breath hitched as she looked at the assassin, her eyes widening sickeningly. Akali didn’t understand at first, but then she felt a sharp pain enter her abdomen. The rogue looked down and witnessed a single wooden bolt had landed in her stomach, right next to the long scar which embedded itself from Evelynn’s previous attack.

Akali looked back to the demon in bewilderment, almost as if accusing her for attacking. But it was clear this wasn’t her doing. Unlike the silver bolts that struck her earlier, this was smaller, crafted for a speedy aerodynamic shot. 

The demon looked behind the assassin, holding shock in her expression. Her mouth parted but no more words would escape. Gripping the hole in her chest, Evelynn vanished into the shadows of the night.

“I always hit my mark.” A woman called out. The voice was different from the night hunters, which had been the assassin’s second guess. That was, assuming she somehow made it out of the fire. But this voice belonged to a woman whose tone was lighter and younger. The caw of a bird could be heard overhead. Akali glanced to the night sky: in a tree she noticed Swain’s familiar raven, but near it had been a larger bird: its feathers navy blue, with a wide wingspan as it quickly descended.

“Valor to me!” The same voice cried out, the bird flying just over the assassins head. Akali’s vision started to blur as a young Demacian knight dropped in front of her. Akali didn’t know where Evelynn went, but she knew she messed up. She got distracted. She was so obsessed with clearing her mind...that she let the moment slip away.

Akali’s eyes started to dim as the Demacian knight picked her up, hoisting Akali over her shoulder. Her fading thoughts focused on the blue fire illuminating the stone building nearby. For everything she had gone through, just to end in a Demacian prison or worse, felt crushing. The one emotion which flooded Akali as she drifted had been regret. 

________________________

> ”I apologize, I did not intend to disturb your rest.” The calm voice spoke out as light blurred into the Noxian stone prison. Akali found herself resting against the stone walls, her breath labored.
> 
> She didn’t know the last time she got a proper night's sleep, but it seemed Swain had been intent on breaking whatever little rest she had managed to get.
> 
> “Come to blabber nonsense to me again? If so I’m not havin’ it today. Buzz off.” Akali said dejectedly.
> 
> “My, my, it appears someone is in a foul mood today.” Swain said with a slight amount of amusement, making his way further into the prison. In his hand had been the same tray of food as he had every day, along with a stone cup of water. The same routine, twice a day. Akali couldn’t wait to be free from the repetitiveness. 
> 
> “I’ve been held captive for over a week, but yeah, sure, I should be _nice and polite_.” Akali said sarcastically, her voice still rough and grouchy from just waking up.
> 
> “Why yes, you should. Given the atrocities, you have committed against my men you should be grateful that I don’t have you executed on the spot.” Swain reasoned, setting the tray next to Akali.
> 
> “That’d be preferable to this.” Akali grumbled, pushing the tray away with her abled arm.
> 
> “Is that so? Would you prefer we limit your meals to once every three days? Just enough water to survive? To remove that splint and break the rest of your bones? Is **that** what you would prefer?” Swain offered threateningly, his looming figure standing taught and tall over the rogue.
> 
> “ **Anything** would be preferable to **this**.” Akali hissed, not allowing herself to back down from the Grand General.
> 
> “Hmm, is that so? Maybe **this** is the best method then.” Swain gave a small smile, taking a seat on the stone ground across from Akali, giving a slight nudge to the tray again.
> 
> “Why waste these resources on me? I told you already, I’m not joining your fucking cause.” Akali yelled in confusion, planning on defying Noxus’ Grand General to the bitter end.
> 
> “You have been a thorn in Noxus’ side for the past few months, that is indeed true. But Noxus fights a war on many different fronts. What the most obvious conflict is to you may not be the only concern for me.” Swain offered.
> 
> “So what? Are you saying that this entire invasion doesn’t even matter to you?” Akali growled, feeling as if her home country was just an afterthought to the demon-possessing general. 
> 
> “Not in the slightest. But it is not good to be so focused on one particular event. It blinds you to the realities which surround you.”
> 
> “Stop dodging the question.” Anger teemed from the assassin's throat, her gaze as sharp as daggers. Swain remained unfazed. 
> 
> “My dear child, you need not understand. But know this: Sooner or later you shall be visited by the demon of agony. When that day comes, you will know what to do.”
> 
> “What makes you so sure she’s going after me again?” Akali rejected the possibility of the thought. The last thing she had wanted was to see that demon's appearance again. Two times had been more than enough.
> 
> “Multiple factors. The main reason being: it has marked you.”
> 
> “It has...marked me?” Akali asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion
> 
> “Indeed. When a demon marks a target, that is typically so other demons know that mortal is already another's prey. Once marked, a demon is bound to the target: it will hunt you until your dying days. It could be days, weeks, months, years, or even decades. But I can assure you, on your deathbed the demon will be there.” Swain spoke calmly.
> 
> “That’s pleasant.” Akali replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the Noxian Grand General.
> 
> “It is precisely what happened to me. The demon of secrets marked me upon my death bed. I survived, and used that connection to draw its power into me.” Swain explained, the notion still vague and seemingly implausible to the assassin.
> 
> “Uh-huh.” Akali said, uninterested. After a moment of silence, he sighed, standing up from the ground. “I shall teach you the method when you are far more rested. For now, eat, drink. I will be back tonight.” He turned around, heading towards the door.
> 
> As she watched him pace away, a question dawned on Akali’s mind. One she didn’t necessarily know that she wanted answered, the painful memory of being pinned by the demon, utterly defenseless returning. A lump formed in her throat as she gazed her brown eyes over his long black cloak.
> 
> “How...how are you so sure she’ll come for me?” Akali asked.
> 
> Swain smiled, looking over his shoulder. “When marked, there is a small connection between the demon and the mortal. If it searches long enough, it’ll be able to sense where you are. It wants to be the source of your suffering, so in time it will arrive.” Swain assured before leaving the stone prison.
> 
> Akali sat in isolation and quiet again. The last thing she wanted to see while imprisoned had been the murderous demon. But she was in the middle of a Noxian camp with no easy escape route. Would its visit really be the only way to escape?

________________________

Akali’s eyes opened to flickering flames hanging overhead, with a splitting pain pulsating in her abdomen. Footsteps marching echoed down the stone halls. She attempted to remember her final thoughts, but they were all hazy. She remembered standing across from Evelynn outside of Vayne’s manor, and then...nothing.

The shinobi gripped around her, trying to locate her weapons. As expected, they were all taken from her. The assassin quickly grabbed at her neck, and surprisingly, they left her newly acquired pendant. Akali winced once again, grabbing at her abdomen. Just when the wounds she sustained from Evelynn had healed she had to get injured again. Just great.

“We’ve had a busy night. Throw her in this cell.” Akali heard a gruff man speak out. Suddenly the intensity of footsteps increased, and the door to her cell clattered open: a young woman with blonde hair thrown roughly in. She was wearing what appeared to be Demacian armor, so the fact that she was being arrested surprised the assassin.

“Can’t believe she was hiding under our noses the entire time.” One of the guards huffed before slamming the cell door shut, promptly leaving the two in isolation. The young blonde brushed herself off, appearing battle-worn and tired. It took a moment for the Demacian to realize she wasn’t in this cell all by herself.

“Oh, didn’t see you there.” The blonde stated as her blue eyes rested on the assassin. She held a persona on the outside that seemed optimistic, but despite the uplifting tone to her words, Akali sensed a dwelling sadness underneath. And how could she not? She was just thrown in jail.

“Don’t worry about it...it’s not like you chose to be thrown in jail.” Akali responded in jest. Hesitation placated over the blonde woman’s face at the comment, not initially picking up on Akali’s attempted jovial tone. Akali decided it was best to try and push forward regardless.

“You look Demacian, what’d you do to get thrown in here?” Akali asked. Despite the underlying circumstances, just having someone to talk to made the assassin feel more at ease. The blonde woman across from her soured, her gaze slowly falling to the stone floor beneath them.

“I...I’m sure my brother would be chewing my ear off right about now if he were the one escorting me down here.” The woman said softly, her light response attempting to hide a pain that she held underneath. The blonde looked up to the assassin, their eyes locking for just a moment. “I helped stop the Winters Claw invasion. My brother and his forces were on the back foot...what else was I supposed to do?” The woman said. A moment of silence passed between them, and the woman let out a sigh. She opened her palm, a small budding light growing between her fingertips.

“You’re...you’re a mage?” Akali asked. She had met plenty of mages within her lifetime, so the fact that there was a mage in her presence isn’t what shocked her. What the true surprise had been was that the mage was Demacian. The means of her capture suddenly clicking in place. ‘ _Was she that blinding light I saw today?_ ’ Akali wondered to herself.

“Y-yeah. I guess there’s no use in hiding it now.” The woman said softly, her voice dipping sorrowfully. Akali thought it best to keep the conversation going, lest the girl gets lost in her own thoughts. The last thing she wanted to see was her crying.

“Was that you? That giant pillar of light I mean.” Akali asked. Lux looked a little sheepish at the comment, her reaction giving Akali the answer she was looking for. 

“Oh, I suppose people may have seen that from far away. Yeah, that was me.” Lux admitted, her voice still faint as the light in her palm dissipated. She cupped her hands, her thumb stroking her palm back and forth. Silence filled the space between the two, Akali unsure of how to proceed.

“So...if you can do something like that...can you get us out of here?” Akali asked. For a moment the woman chuckled, but clear resolution dawned on her as she saw the seriousness of Akali’s expression.

“Ahh, no, I don’t think so anyway. Most Demacian architecture is built using petricite. But even if I had enough magic to deform it, we’d probably be caught long before we could escape. They have...quite a few guards stationed here.” The woman admitted honestly. Akali thought it best not to push that subject, it seemed to be a lost cause.

So for the time being it appeared that she was truly trapped in this cell. Her future uncertain, her road meeting its end here. Akali wondered if it had been worth it, this entire journey. A flash of the demon's face popping in her mind caused her to flinch, her stomach twisting just at the thought. But from that plaguing image, another memory cropped itself into her mind, and her heart warmed for a small moment. The memory was a small one, where they were in Bilgewater together, and ventured into a small clothing store. Evelynn’s impatience had surprised Akali, and to be honest, she found it-

“A shadow thrives beside the light.” The woman said lightly under her breath, breaking Akali’s train of thought. With curiosity, Akali motioned forward, a desire to understand the woman's words filling her. Was it simply so she could distract her previous thought? Akali didn’t want to think about it. “What was that?” The assassin asked. 

“Oh, it’s...it’s nothing.” The woman said, her voice filling with more confidence than what she exuded beforehand. Akali made her way over to the blonde and sat down closer to her.

“Any guesses as to why I’m here?” Akali chuckled, trying to bring some levity to the situation. The woman arched her eyebrows in curiosity, a small hum leaving her lips. It seemed the question was already providing itself as a distraction.

“Considering this is where they imprison criminals for use of magic…” Lux said quietly

“I see.” Akali said quietly, recounting the events of the night. The reason was clear, even if it wasn’t entirely her own fault. “I infiltrated a noble's house, and it sorta blew up in magical flames. After I escaped I got a bolt through my stomach from...I think a blue bird?” Akali questioned, trying to piece together the memory.

“Ah, that must be Demacia’s Ranger-Knights, Quinn and Valor!” The blonde woman said almost too boastfully given the circumstance.

“You know, for being imprisoned, you seem awfully proud of your homeland. **Especially** for a mage.” Akali pointed out. The woman's expression dimmed slightly, her blue eyes now resting on the assassin across from her.

“I love Demacia. It...certainly has its issues, but...this will always be my home! I know it’s a hard road ahead for something like that, but I’ll prove it to the Kingdom one day!” She spoke, a fire seemingly reigniting in her. 

“Sounds pretty optimistic, considering you’re in jail and all.” Akali responded skeptically, her words harsher than she had intended. 

“There has to be a better future. I don’t care if I don’t make it, but...I can only dream of a future where mages don’t have to hide in fear. That’s all I want: because despite our existence, we are still Demacian.” The armored blonde smiled. Akali sighed, the girl’s outward optimism seeming too far out there for her, especially given her current situation. But she figured it best not to think too hard about that. They were cellmates, after all, she may as well get acquainted with the mage. 

“Well, I don’t know how long we’ll be together, but I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Akali Tethi.” The rogue said. The blonde woman couldn’t help but smile at the introduction from the assassin. A light flashed in her eyes, a genuine look of acceptance crossing her face. 

“My name is Luxanna Crownguard. But you can call me Lux. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Akali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience as I got this chapter up and ready. As I said in the beginning notes, thebluewolf beta'd this chapter and I think it turned out so much better because of it. They really helped me with making everything flow better, made the characters motivations seem more fully realized, and helped me with the fight choreography (I know I still have a long ways to go on that end though). Truly cannot sing their praises enough, thank you!
> 
> With that said, I'm safely in LA, yesterday was a long drive (which was also one of the main factors as to why I was late to posting this chapter). In that regard due to my busy schedule this week, I think I'm only going to be posting two chapters. The first is this one, and the next is Friday. I hope you all understand! Depending on how hectic this weeks plans are, I may hold the same schedule for next week as well. But I'd prefer the chapters to be of consistent quality instead of being forced out, so I hope you all understand. :)
> 
> Now talking about content: I first want to apologize to those of you looking forward to Evelynn versus Vayne. This was always the direction I was going to take it in, but seeing all your comments last chapter really made me consider adding it in at the beginning. Instead I figured it'd be best to ramp up the suspense from Akali's POV. With that said, you may get to see a bit of that conflict in a future chapter...
> 
> This was just a small taste of Akali and Evelynn's reunion. It's complicated and messy and unfortunately cut all too short. I promise they won't be separated for many chapters this time though, resolution is coming!
> 
> So many characters appeared this chapter: Vayne, Quinn and Lux, and even Swain appeared again in a flashback. Quinn's appearance is the true essence of a cameo, so I think I'll be leaving her out of the tags just so no one gets their hopes up. But I hope you enjoyed seeing all of them this chapter!
> 
> Akali is imprisoned again. I struggled with this because I wanted her to be in the power seat from this point on, but narratively she was distracted, and now it's led her to being held in the same cell as Lux. I hope her showcase against Vayne was enough to offset that :V
> 
> I also have to link a wonderful work by Judisz on twitter. They made a piece of art inspired by the ending events of Chapter 9 where Evelynn held Akali against the wall in the Shuriman cave. I've never had anyone ever make...anything in reference to a work I've written, so this is just so humbling I can't even describe. Please check it out, here is a link! https://twitter.com/Judiszzz/status/1317591614576037890?s=20
> 
> Thank you all so much for all your support. Please let me know what you thought, I want to hear it all, even if it's frustration at Eve vs Vayne not being shown...Because truly, your feedback, comments and concerns are so good to take it; this may sound vain but it motivates me and helps me become a better writer. This work would not be where it is without all of you: So really, thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There's a bit of torture and the play of power dynamics in the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Regardless I hope you all enjoy.

The pittering of lit torches the only source of light within the barren walls as the sound of guards marching echoed throughout the petricite lined halls. Wails and cries from nearby inmates screeched out as the guards swung cell doors open, the haunting screams drifting like a cold wind, sending shivers down the prisoner's spines.

Akali found herself laying helplessly against the stone ground, her long messy hair untied from its ponytail. Despite facing similar containment back when she was in Ionia, this had been a uniquely different experience. For instance, this time she had company that she _wasn’t_ offended by. The rogue couldn’t help but notice that Lux was turning and tossing in her sleep, likely due to a bad dream. Not that she could blame her. 

The direness of their situation could not be understated. According to Lux, they were imprisoned in the middle of Demacia, with guards who were on constant patrol due to the recent Frejordian attack. Her jailbreak from Noxus had likely been no more than a fluke, especially as Akali held a hunch that Swain wanted her to escape. She had no such allies here, she was truly alone.

Well, not completely alone. There had been the demon, Evelynn. Akali was filled with regret, constantly wondering if she made the right choice. She had held the demon in her arms, having saved her from Vayne’s assault. She knew if she had left the demon behind she likely would have gotten away before anyone found her. Instead, she got distracted, let her guard down. Akali did end up with Miss Fortune’s pendant, but at what cost?

“Wake up-” A gruff voice spoke out. Akali weary eyes looked to the cell bars, which clambered open with a rattle. Akali’s stomach rumbled for a meal as the guard approached with a tray in hand. However, on top of the tray hadn’t been a bowl or plate, instead, two elongated steel chalices took their place. Akali’s stomach continued to loudly protest, a small part of her missing Swain’s generosity.

Lux woke up with a startle, her blonde hair disheveled. Her blue eyes blinked open disappointedly, almost as if she had been hoping her imprisonment had been some sort of sick dream. The guard first walked over to Lux, his armored visage tall and intimidating, with a white mask covering half his face. He settled the tray on the floor, his gaze staring down at her with a chalice in hand.

“Stand up, Lady Crownguard. Please, drink.” The man ordered. As Lux snapped to reality a look of horror drew across her face, the ailing screams harrowing in the halls not helping the matter. “N-no, you can’t make me drink that.” Lux protested, her voice still groggy from her slumber, but the fear that instantly placated her demeanor evidently clear. Lux knew what it was, and it didn’t seem to be good.

“Lady Crownguard, you do not have a choice. Do not protest.” The man stated firmly, looking over the petite blonde. Lux stood in defiance, but as soon as she was on her heels the guard pulled Lux’s hair with his free hand, bringing the chalice to her lips. “Here. Drink it all.” He stated calmly, forcing the drink down her throat.

Akali, unable to bear the sight in front of her, sprung to her feet using whatever little strength she had remaining, intent on knocking him down. However as she stepped forward another guard marched in, grabbing her arms. “Don’t worry, you’ll get yours soon enough.” He said sickeningly, restraining Akali’s arms behind her back.

As Lux finished the concoction she screamed, her body collapsing under her in pain, her chest convulsing as if it couldn’t swallow the air around her fast enough. Akali felt a lump form in her throat as the first guard finished administering the elixir to Lux, preparing the second chalice presumably for the rogue. Akali attempted to struggle to no avail, Lux now joining the chorus of painful wails throughout the dungeon.

The first guard finished his approach, placing the steel chalice in front of Akali’s mouth, and one whiff of the drink told her that it certainly hadn’t been water. It held a strange mineral smell to it, almost chalky in nature. Whatever it was, it had made her want to gag. 

“Drink it.” The man ordered, shoving the cup up to the assassin's lips. At first, the assassin tightened her lips, but upon resistance the guard behind her tugged on her long loose hair, causing the rogue to gasp angrily. The natural curve of the cup allowed itself to pierce the rogue's lip, and the first guard tilted the chalice in response, causing the strangely thick liquid to drip down the assassin's throat.

Akali felt a pain build up inside her as she swallowed the irate beverage. Everything in her wanted to push away, to spit it all out, but with every passing second, she felt herself grow weaker and weaker.

She quickly dropped to the floor, grabbing at her stomach in pain. Everything in her body pulsated as if she could feel every nerve end in her body screaming in pain. The assassin's breath became ragged and her vision blurred. Her stomach twisted and turned as it felt like it tried to rip itself from the inside out.

A warm sensation tingled just under the surface of her skin. It didn’t stay luke-warm for long, growing harsher by every passing moment, almost as if her body was set ablaze. The assassin instinctively rolled her body on the ground, attempting to take in the cold stone ground below as if it would douse the proverbial flames.

The sensation seemed to last all too long. By the time her eyes glazed back into view she couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Her body trembled, feeling weak and feeble as she glanced over to the now fallen Demacia, the same appearance of pain and withering apparent on her demeanor.

“What...what was that?” Akali asked, slowly sitting herself up from the stone ground. She didn’t know when the guard had left, or how much time had passed since then..

“That’s what they call a Petricite Elixir. They give it to imprisoned mages to temporarily quell their magic abilities.” Lux explained, her breath ragged as she attempted to sit herself up.

Akali nodded slowly, remembering Vayne had mentioned something similar about the effects of petricite. ‘ _To think they went as far as to make a potion to try and absorb a mages magical abilities...they’re sick._ ’

“I felt like that was going to tear me from the inside out.” Akali gasped, gripping her stomach in pain, still trembling from the overwhelming sensation. Lux went to speak, but as her lips parted her gaze fell askew from the rogue. A new light illuminated itself in front of their cell, causing both of them to stare at the new flickering flame. Lux’s eyes squinted at the looming figure, quickly stumbling to her feet with newfound strength.

“Brother!” She decreed, grasping against the bars of the cell. The man was tall, well built, had short brown hair, and was adorned in heavy Demacian armor. While Lux’s tone was hopeful, her brother's expression seemed solemn, full of regret.

A single tear shed from his eye, rolling slowly down his right cheek. Lux let out an exhausted giggle, her outer optimism doing its best to conceal the pain she held inside.

“Garen...I know this is what you were afraid of, but...It’ll be okay. I promise.” Lux assured, her hands reaching through the cell bars to touch his large hand, almost as if she were trying to comfort him. Strangely _she_ was the one trying to be comforting during these circumstances. Garen just slowly shook his head in silence, the lick of the flame flickering erratically for a moment. 

“No...it won’t be. This was all my fault.” His voice shuddered. Lux reached between the bars and placed her hand on Garen’s cheek, wiping away the tear. The assassin decided to stay back and tried not to interfere with their familial business, the uneasiness from the consumed elixir still taking its toll on the rogue.

“It is in no way your fault. You did all you could to protect me, but a Demacian’s duty…” Lux trailed off, her gaze drifting to the stone floor. Silence enveloped them, neither of them knowing how to proceed.

Then, as if a strange burst of positive energy somehow managed to weasel its way in, Lux smiled. “So what? I get put in jail for some time. No problem! Surely King Jarvan won’t keep us here forever. At worst I’ll be banished to the annulment slums.” Lux spoke optimistically as if that was a good alternative.

Garen’s face twisted in torment. His blue eyes opened, a cascade of sadness emitted just from a single look. His lips slowly parted, a shuttered breath elapsing from his tongue. “King Jarvan…” He started, his voice cracking. Lux stared at her brother with immediate worry, his diminished posture radiating his expression far more than any words ever could. 

“After the attempted mage rebellion and Winters Claw attack, King Jarvan has figured he needs to be… **harsher** in his methods. He...has ordered the **execution** of all mages within Demacian borders. We will be holding the public executions tomorrow at noon. No trial.” The Demacian knight spoke, the sober tone growing with every word he spoke. 

The facade of optimism on the mage cracked, her body slightly trembling from the overwhelming words. “No...that can’t be…” She breathed out to herself in shock. The look of loss and agony which befell the Demacian mage was unbearable, rough enough to make Akali spring up from the ground and race to the front of the cell.

“You’re her brother, right? Can’t you do anything to save her?” Akali growled in anger, a look of defeat all too apparent in his gaze. Garen’s eyes flickered over to the Ionian assassin, both astonishment and confusion suddenly overwhelming him.

“I hid her secret since childhood. I’ve protected her my entire life. But **this**...I cannot without inspiring revolt-”

“Then tear it all down! Don’t you see that the prejudice Demacia has against mages is tearing itself apart?! Almost everyone has a little innate magic in them, whether it’s dormant or not. But you Demacians are too fucking blind by your hatred to see that!” Akali was pissed, seeing the man give up the life of his own sister for the sake of duty rubbed her the wrong way.

Akali dealt with her own struggles regarding duty, upholding tradition and balance. At a certain point though she figured that can’t turn a blind eye to the atrocities that befall innocents. To remain complacent is almost worse than to be the one aiding in the fact. That is why she left the Kinkou Order.

And that’s why she felt such a wave of intense anger with this Demacian.

Because it was clear he knew what was happening was wrong. He wasn’t prejudiced against his sister due to her being a mage. And yet he hid beneath tradition. It made the rogue sick.

Garen’s lips twisted with turmoil, contemplation taking over his gaze. “I do not know who you are, but...if there was another way, do you not think I would take it?” He asked with toil on the tip of his tongue. His concern made Akali want to laugh in his face, the contradiction of his words and actions all too apparent. 

“So what? You’re not going to even try anything? Debate for her freedom? You’re just going to walk your sister to her own death?” Akali yelled. The rogue had no intention of backing off, but it was Lux’s touch on her shoulders that quelled her rage. Akali looked over at Lux, who held a solemn look on her face.

“Akali...stop. I’ve already asked too much of my brother. He’s helped me this far. Can’t you see how this is affecting him too?” Lux said solemnly, with clear care for her brother's current mental state at the forefront. But Akali didn’t care for that compassion, because as far as she could tell, Garen was not willing to throw it all away for her. Akali brushed Lux’s hand away from her shoulder, backing away from the cell bars.

“So that’s just it? You give up? What happened to making a better future for Demacia? Was that all-” Akali growled angrily, which quickly evaporated into silence by the blonde's crestfallen look. Akali stopped herself shot, just gazing at the trembling mage.

“Akali...please...just stop.” Lux said, her gaze darting to the ground. Any sign of resistance null, her optimistic outward demeanor completely vanished. 

Akali ground her teeth. It felt like a betrayal; even if it wasn’t towards her. Garen was so duty-bound that he wouldn’t even do what was right to help out his own sister. Akali was suddenly glad she wasn’t given a meal, because their refusal to act made her want to gag. “I will see you tomorrow, sister. Please get some rest.” Garen said solemnly. 

Before the man turned away, his sorrowful blue eyes connected with her earthy brown hues, their stares locking in solemness for a single moment. Then something flickered, a smile creeping on his face, a yellow shimmer in his normal soulful hues. It wasn’t like the golden eyes of a demon, this appearance had been sickening, almost wicked looking. But that sensation quickly dissipated, and the man’s solemness returned. 

With those final words he turned around, pacing slowly back through the stone hall. Akali had no words for what she thought she just witnessed. She couldn’t feel any alternative presence, and yet the sensation haunted her.

Once they were alone Lux fell to the floor, tears rolling down her face. “This... is really it?” The Demacian said, despair quickly taking hold of the young mage. Akali wasn’t in a mood to console her, not after she had given up so easily. The assassin went to the far wall of the cell and rested her back. She found it ironic, she had thought about her death many times, but never once did she think she’d be executed in Demacia. 

Akali and Lux sat in silence for what felt like hours, all hope seemed to vanish from the duo, both consumed by their inevitable fate. Akali grew bitter. Not that she exactly anticipated much: If Garen had tried to free them from their cell he could probably only take her so far before being stopped by others. But it still didn’t sit right with her.

She didn’t dare look back at Lux, whose soft sobs transformed into light snores that pervaded the cell. There were small moments where Akali wondered if she was being too harsh on the young woman: after all, it wasn’t her fault she was arrested. Yet she could have done something, anything, to fight against her fate. Instead, she seemed docile, frail since her brother's appearance. It made Akali sick. 

“Mhmm, it seems so drab in here. Do you need a hand in escaping **another** prison?” A sultry voice spoke out, causing Akali to glance upwards towards the bars of the cell. It was immensely dark, but the pink flames which radiated from the figure’s head told Akali everything she needed to know.

“I thought you abandoned me.” Akali laughed, not entirely sure if this sight had been a delusion or not. On one hand, she had thought of so many things she still wanted to talk to the demon about, but one thing was pervasive at this moment over all else: gratitude. 

“What can I say, love? I was fairly weak last night. If I got captured with you then it’d be all over for us.” Evelynn smiled with her normal charm and attitude back in full swing. It felt strangely comforting for the assassin to see the demon like this again. 

Evelynn’s golden eyes flickered to the blonde who lay sleeping on the ground, intrigue flooding her gaze. “Who’s your friend?” Evelynn asked, her curiosity piqued, almost with a hint of jealousy on her tongue.

Akali momentarily allowed her eyes to pull back into the cell, glancing over at the resting Demacian. However, instead of focusing on the mage, a memory flooded her mind: the full moon night where Evelynn had freed her from the Noxian prison. She hated relying on Evelynn again for something like this, but here she didn’t have much choice. “It doesn’t matter. Eve, we need to escape: Now.” Akali stressed, retaining the urgency in her voice.

“That’s no way to talk to your savior~” Evelynn pouted teasingly. “Besides, unlike Noxus’s little camp back in Ionia, I can’t even think of cutting these bars with my lashers or slipping through these walls. I’d have to find a key and your weapons and bring them here. That, and there are constant patrols. I had to find the ripe opportunity just to slip in. Finding a time where everything lines up may take a few days.” Evelynn hummed, assuming a look of despair would befall the assassin. But Akali’s eyes remained fierce, her hands gripping harshly against the rattling metal bars, hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

“We don’t have a few days.” Akali growled.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Evelynn asked with amusement, clearly not picking up on Akali’s panicked mood. “Demacia plans on executing all mages tomorrow at noon. If we don’t leave by tonight we’re as good as dead.” Akali explained. 

Almost as if her veins had frozen over, Evelynn’s pulse came to a grinding halt, her blood sending a cold shiver down her body. For a moment her golden eyes appeared vacant, her gaze peering as if she were in utter disbelief. But the demon was quick to regain her composure, trying to pass it off as if Akali’s warning had no effect on her. “Hmm, alright. I’ll find the key and your weapons, and be back here by tonight.” Evelynn resounded.

With a shift of steeled armor, the blonde stirred awake, a big yawn escaping her mouth. Her eyes blinked open lazily, and the first thing she saw upon regaining vision had been the shadowy demon. Evelynn couldn't help but notice how Lux stared at her with fascination, wonder, and fear. 

Lux’s lips parted halfheartedly, her breath shaky. “It...it...it isn’t you...I thought...it feels so...similar…” Lux mumbled as she observed the demon. Akali was about to ask what Lux had meant, but it seemed Evelynn already had an answer.

“I can feel it. You’ve encountered a demon like me. Let me guess, you haven’t been able to **sleep** well since then, right?” Evelynn mused, which caused Lux to nearly fall backward onto the stone floor beneath her.

“You...you know of the creature which attacked Fossbarrow?”

“Do I? Hmm, well, maybe that’s a story for another time. After all, my little rogue told me we’re on a bit of a time crunch.” Evelynn winked, slinking away from the cell. She looked over her shoulder, her golden eyes connecting with Akali’s once again. “I’ll be seeing you tonight, love.” Evelynn smiled. After a silent moment, Evelynn turned away, fading into the darkness. 

As soon as they were alone Lux turned to Akali, confusion on her face. “Akali, what was that?” Lux asked in bewilderment, a strange sense of paranoia settling on the Demacian. Akali sighed, walking away from the prison bars and to the newly awoken blonde. “She’s a demon...but she’s on our side...I think. At the very least she’s our best bet for getting out of here.” Akali admitted honestly. 

“A shadow thrives beside the light.” Lux said quietly to herself, catching the assassin’s attention once again. Akali turned to face the mage, any irritation she had with her vanishing.

“You said that before, what does that mean?” Akali asked upfront. Lux sighed, twiddling her fingers together nervously. “It’s...just a little mantra I say to myself to calm myself down...I...You’re right.” Lux said softly.

Akali furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding Lux’s intention. “What was that?”

“You’re right. This is our chance...but...not only for us, but for everyone else too. If we can free all the mages, maybe...just maybe...we can stave off the execution. We can lead the mages to a safe haven, at least until an agreement is brokered with Demacia. King Jarvan is just in pain, he’s hurt. I know with time he can change. He will see that we’re all Demacians.” Lux said optimistically. 

Akali laughed, looking up to the enclosed roof. “Heh, ‘we’re all Demacians', is that it?” Akali scoffed.

“You find something funny about that?” Lux asked, her attitude instantly soured by the rogue’s statement.

“Funny? No, not really. I think it’s a lofty goal. As far as I know, Demacia has always held this prejudice towards mages. I think it’s good to inspire change, but do you have any idea how hard that is to accomplish? King Jarvan probably seems kind to you because you’re a Crownguard, right? Don’t underestimate how far someone's hatred can drive them.” Akali said somberly, resting her arm over her knee. 

“I...I know it won’t be easy...but I can’t give up…” Lux said under her breath.

“That’s a far cry from how you were like when your brother came to us.” Akali stated. She thought back to the well-built man. Something seemed to alarm her, especially with how his words seemed to affect Lux. But one look at Lux told Akali that it probably wouldn’t be good to focus on him. “So...what’s the sudden change in attitude? How exactly are you going to get an entire dungeons worth of prisoners out of here without us getting caught?” Akali asked skeptically. She knew if it were just her, Lux, and Evelynn, they could probably escape under the guise of the night; but with the entirety of the prison? Akali found that unbelievable. 

Lux let out a shuddered breath, her lips flattening as she pondered. “I didn’t mention this when brother was visiting...just because I knew he would have to put a stop to it in the line of duty...nor did I want him to feel guilty...but...After Sylas’s escape and Demacia’s hunt for mages increased, I knew I had to set something up. Old passageways were blocked off...but I’ve started to create a new one. It leads right outside of Jandelle...but even if we get the chance, I don’t know if it’s the best option...”

Akali stared at Lux with disbelief. The rogue questioned why Lux didn’t have Garen unlock the cell and let them escape without telling him how, but it seemed her compassion for her brother outweighed the value of her own life. In this particular instance, Akali was glad that the demon was coming to their rescue. “You’ve been building a secret underground passageway, and you don’t think it’s the best option?” Akali asked bewilderedly. 

“No...well, maybe for escaping it is...but I don’t want to run away...Demacia is my home, I know things can be better. I just know they can.” Lux said, trying to build the dying fire of her optimism. 

“So what? You resolved it’d be better to die than to provide an escape?” Akali accused, her brown eyes washing over the young Demacian. Lux took in her deep breath, the dark circles under her eyes deepening with every passing moment. “Well…” Lux said quietly before being interrupted by the loud clanging of metal resounding against the stone floor. 

Akali sprung her eyes upwards and noticed her kama among other tools were splattered about in front of her cell, along with two long blue hooded capes.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you~” Evelynn grinned, pushing the gate open with ease as she swung a key on the edge of one of her claws, the sharp digit stained crimson red. Akali felt bewildered at the demon: she knew she had expressed urgency, but she hadn’t anticipated the demon to react **this** quickly. Akali slowly stumbled onto her feet and made her way to the front of the opened cell, restocking her supplies with those the demon dropped.

“Once we’re out of here we need to talk.” Akali said stoically, her eyes staring deep into Evelynn’s cat-like pupils. The demon garnered a small smile on her lips in response, a persistent appearance of amusement befalling her face. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

Lux slowly slumped onto her feet, pacing cautiously to the cell door. “For a moment I thought you wouldn’t be joining us.” Evelynn mused, staring intently at the Demacian. Lux bore her eyes blankly at the key on Evelynn’s claw, her instinct to reach out and grab it. Evelynn pulled her hand back in reflex, looking down the long dark hallway. “To be honest though, I don’t like our odds. There are too many guards patrolling the place. It’s too heavy, even for me.” Evelynn stated truthfully.

Lux’s eyes flared, confidence building in her. “That’s...that’s why we need to save the others!” Lux demanded, her eyes drifting up to Evelynn’s. The demon’s expression soured as the words hit her ears, unsure of what the mage’s intentions were.

“Save who?” Evelynn asked, feigning ignorance.

“The other prisoners! We can save them all and lead them out of here!” Lux demanded.

“How?” Evelynn scoffed.

“Well, I guess introductions are off the table.” Akali joked, stepping in between the two of them. “Lux says she’s been building an underground path out of Demacia.” Akali noted.

“An underground path? From this prison? How did you presume you’d be set free in this sort of situation?” Evelynn asked, placing a single red tip to her lips.

“I...I thought I’d be freeing mages...I didn’t think I’d get arrested...But this way we can go deeper in the prison and exit without any unnecessary conflict!” Lux declared, her optimism now fully reigniting. It was somehow inspirational to Akali, and yet to Evelynn, she couldn’t help but perceive the mage’s naivety. 

“Oh is that so? Are you saying I killed all those guards for nothing?” Evelynn pouted, purposely using her words as her golden eyes gleaming towards the Demacian. As if on cue, Lux’s eyes widened in anger, the fire of optimism changing to one of rage. 

“You- you…” She started to tremble with frustration.

“Oh, what is with that look? Demacia throws you in prison and threatens to execute you, and yet here you are...mourning over their fitful lives. Give me a break.” Evelynn spat.

As Akali snapped on her cloak she glared at Evelynn as if trying to intimidate a wild animal. “We don’t have time for this. If more guards come then we’re finished. We need to hurry up.”

Evelynn sighed, extending her blood-soaked claw out to the mage. “Mhmm, so noble of you. Fine, you can free the others. They can at least serve as a distraction. Let’s make this fast.” 

Lux hesitantly picked up the crimson laden key, a swirl of turmoil resting in her chest. What seemed to shake all three from their current argument had been the sound of a slamming gate, resounding gasps now echoed the stone halls. Evelynn clicked her tongue, bringing her blood-laden claw to her bottom lip once more.

“Oh, it looks like they’ve found my handiwork already. It seems we’ve run out of time.” She grinned at Lux. The mage gripped heavily onto the key and ran off towards the opposite cell in a bolt of anger, purposefully ignoring the demon’s words. 

“Shit...Lux!” Akali yelled, only stopped by a pair of claws on her shoulders. Akali froze in place, the demon’s hot breath running across her neck. “Shh, it’s okay love. We don’t need her~” Evelynn assured. Akali turned to face the demon, a look of crossed annoyance growing in her gaze. “She might be naive, but I’m not leaving her here to get executed. Besides, she knows the way out of here.” Akali snarled.

“Mhmm, I’ve missed you love.” Evelynn hummed, letting go of Akali’s shoulders. The assassin used that opportunity to catch up to Lux, who seemed to be talking to the nearby prisoners. A faint light illuminated in her left hand, likely all she could conjure due to the petricite elixir she was forced to consume earlier. 

The intensity of clambering footsteps increased, and Akali knew they couldn’t wait any longer. Akali snatched the key from Lux’s hand, holding the bloodsoaked item in her palm. She knew this was the only way they could help others and escape. Her eyes gazed at the three prisoners in the cell in front of her, ready to broker a quick deal. “So here’s the deal: We free you, but you have to pay it forward. Take this key and free two other cells, then have them do the next two.” Akali reasoned. 

Lux looked like she wanted to protest, but the sound of clanging metal finally reached them. “The prisoners, they’ve-!” A guard yelled, his sentence cut short with a strung lasher quickly slicing his throat. The man fell to the ground, squelches of pain escaping his throat.

After that display the three prisoners in the cell started trembling. They looked frail and unthreatening. Akali felt a strange sense of guilt for initially thinking of abandoning them. Demacia would target folk just for possessing magic, no matter their age or size. Maybe Lux did make the right call. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get us out of here!” The middle man said. Akali looked to Lux for affirmation, to which she gave a small nod. With that confirmation, Akali unlocked the cell and threw the key inside. 

Afterwards Akali grabbed Lux by the wrist and pulled her away with haste. “Okay, we got the ball rolling. Now it’s in their hands. We have to leave. Now.” Akali urged, pulling Lux with strength and speed that she couldn’t break free from. The clunking noise of another cell swinging open behind them was confirmation that the prisoners indeed were paying it forward, which eased the assassin’s conscience.

Lux led them deeper into the winding prison, the layout surprisingly intricate. Just as the trio continued to make their escape, a rattling of chains could be heard. Akali looked around her, attempting to find the location of the sound, but the echoing of the dark halls didn’t help in any manner. Lux held her illuminated palm up, the sound instantly entrancing her.

“I see you’re making your escape, little light.” A calm voice spoke out, causing all three to stop in their tracks. Lux looked over to the nearby cell, pushing the light forward, almost drawn to the prison cell. The shadows seemed to be repelled by the small light in her palm as she made her advance, hesitancy growing with every step. Lux gasped as she reached the cell, the visage before her far more horrifying than she anticipated.

Inside the cage had been the leader of the Mage Rebellion and commander of the recent Winters Claw invasion: Sylas of Dregbourne. But unlike in the past when he was bound by chains around his arms, this time it was far more barbaric. His skin was littered with burn marks, his body looking ragged and torn apart with endless lashes. But the absolute grotesque scene had been the sight of his arms. Or more appropriately, where his arms should have been. Both of his arms had been cut clean off, two stumps extending from his shoulders wrapped in intense bandaging. Due to his current state, he was chained by his chest.

“Sylas...what did they do to you?” Lux gasped, reaching the edge of his cell.

“What Demacia always does best. And they have **you** to thank for that. You are the one who stopped me after all.” He coughed, his appearance looking rugged and tired.

Lux trembled as she stared at the imprisoned man. A swirl of guilt befell her, a soft hum escaping her lips nervously. “I...I didn’t think **this** would happen.”

“Then you are as naive as we first met. There was no future where mages got out of this unscathed. Especially if Demacia had won” Sylas replied harshly. The screams of men rang through the stone halls, causing all four to look in the direction they came. It was clear: the freed prisoners were unsure of how to escape and likely ran into more guards. Akali knew this was a likely outcome, but she also knew it was unlikely to save everyone. Sylas simply smiled in response, giving Lux a sickening smile. “Go on, run along with your friends. You’re showing your true allegiance as mages continue to suffer, Crownguard.” He scoffed, understandable disgust teeming his words.

Akali stepped forward, placing a hand on Lux’s shoulder. “Lux, we need to go before any come this way.” She reasoned, the mage’s breath calming from the touch of the rogue. The assassin locked eyes with the brutish mage, and what she saw in that flash was a pain of deep betrayal and hatred. She didn’t know what sort of connection he shared with Lux, but Akali knew they couldn’t stick around any longer. Both her and Lux were depowered, and Evelynn probably couldn’t handle the entire might of Demacia’s army. Running away was their only option. 

Lux hesitated, but she ended up obeying the assassin and turned away, a look of pain which dawned on her face. Sylas no longer said any words, only a sickening laugh escaping his throat. Despite the haunting noise, Lux continued to lead the way. As the screams grew louder the deeper into the prison the trio ventured. 

As they reached the bottom floor Lux shoved her makeshift covering to the side, showcasing the hidden path she had been digging. It was rugged, decrepit, and tight. Lux didn’t dare talk, scared her voice would ring out and alert the guards, so instead, she led the way. 

As Akali passed through the tunnel some debris dropped from the ceiling. The assassin wondered if it would have even been possible to bring the entire prison through here in the first place, Lux’s hesitation to recommend the method suddenly became far more clear. 

The winding tunnel was dark and decrepit, whatever method Lux used to build it seemed as shaky as the flickering light in the palm of her hand. However, despite the falling debris, Lux led them through a hole, and they were quickly met with an open night sky. They emerged a little west of Jandelle, the cool night air being a treat compared to the dusty tunnel which Lux led them through. 

With Akali and Lux hidden in their cloaks, the trio passed through the small town, a strange stillness in the air compared to the chaos likely ensuing in the prison. As they passed through the nearby tall grass, Lux hesitated with her step, faltering just as she had in front of Sylas’s cell. Akali took notice of the mage's stutter, placing a calming hand on her shoulder again. “We can’t stop now. If they follow the tunnel and come out here then we’re dead. We need to continue.”

Lux grimaced at Akali’s words, her jaw clenching as if biting back tears. Despite the pained expression which lay on the woman's face she continued to trudge onward. Evelynn hummed amusingly as the trio continued forward, pacing as they made their way under the starry night sky. 

Their attempts to separate themselves from the Great City of Demacia prevailed. As they headed east the sun started to peak over the Green Fang Mountains, which prompted Akali to collapse under her own weight. She knew they had crossed enough distance without sign they were being followed. They could finally rest. 

As they all sat down Lux breathed heavily in disbelief, exhaustion washing over the Demacian mage, the first words since they departed finally escaping her lips. “I...I can’t believe we actually just...left them all.” Lux said quietly in disbelief. Akali remembered hearing the screams of the prisoners as they escaped, the terror echoing in her mind. But she had to focus on the positives: they were out. That’s what matters. There was nothing else they could have done. 

“We...we should have stayed…” Lux said under her breath, disappointment crossing her face. 

“We couldn’t have. You know neither of us could have done anything to help in our current conditions.” Akali said, referring to the Petricite Elixir which still largely ailed two women. Lux grunted in return, crossing her arms and turning away from the pair. Akali was awaiting a proper response from the mage, but instead, she defiantly laid down on the ground, appearing as if she were trying to go to sleep. 

“Mhmm, she’s not even grateful that we saved her. We should have left her behind too.” Evelynn said playfully. 

“Eve-” Akali said with annoyance, her eyes glancing over her shoulder to meet the demon's gaze, ready to chew her out. But as the light of the morning sun continued to rise over the misty mountain tops the rogue had found she was filled with a different feeling. 

She knew she could finally confront it.

“What is it, love?” Evelynn asked innocently, expecting to be berated by the assassin. Akali’s face twisted, and for a moment Evelynn noticed the annoyance being fought back. A strange appearance of conflict lay within the rogue’s brown eyes, Akali’s lips flattening in thought.

Akali took in a deep breath as the morning mist settled, uncertainty washing over her. She recalled the previous night where she was standing outside of Vayne’s manor, unable to ask Evelynn the question she needed to be answered. She knew she needed that reprieve, and she could finally get it.

Right here.

Her lips kept parting, but nothing could be heard. At that moment Akali decided to go with an easier question, one that would more easily slip from her tongue, and the same that echoed Evelynn from the previous night: “Why did you save me?” 

Evelynn felt herself shudder at the question, one that she didn’t want to particularly answer. It wasn’t that she was hiding the fact that she saved the rogue, because that action was all too apparent. But it was for the reason why. The same reason why Evelynn ran away in the first place. Almost in defiance, an amusing glaze rested on the demon's face, as she attempted to hide the toil and conflict her mind dealt with.

“Isn’t that what I asked **you** two nights ago?” Evelynn hummed annoyingly, causing an irate look to cross the assassin’s face. Suddenly embolden by the rogue’s expression, a smug tug lifted the demon’s ruby lips into a taut smile. “I told you-”

Akali exploded into a ball of rage as those three words rang from the demon’s mouth, Akali tired of hearing the same exhausted excuse given by the demon: and with this newfound anger she sprung up to her two feet, meeting the demon's gaze head-on. “No! I’m not taking that bullshit anymore!” Akali yelled defiantly. “I know **that** is **not** the reason why! When you attacked me back in Shurima, you said- you said...!” Akali started to stumble as the memories came back to her. She couldn’t stop herself now.

“Well, you said...a lot. But what did you mean when you said that I made you **vulnerable**? What did you mean by the fact that I’m **addicting**? **Why** did you **cry**?” Akali protested in defiance, the questions that tormented her finally spilling out, even the rogue unable to stop the sentiments from escaping her lips. 

Evelynn felt a cold shock wash over her, the questions she herself had been toiling with for the past month and a half leaving the rogue’s pink lips. Her heart nearly lurched from her chest, her mouth falling agape. Her tongue found itself dumbfounded as not a single sound could be made. The questions faded into the back of her mind as she took in the rage of the rogue: her voice, despite how hostile it felt, sending warmth searing through the demon’s body. She felt small next to the assassin. Akali made her shudder. For a single moment, she felt fearful of the rogue. She wanted to run. Just like that windy night in Shurima.

But here she found herself unable to move. Wincing just from Akali’s harsh stare. But it was when staring into those deep brown eyes that Evelynn felt an instance of remorse. An instance of safety. One where she wished to confide. She wanted to stop running. No, she yearned to stay. She had finally found what she was looking for. So in betrayal of her own whims, her mouth parted, her breath shaky as she attempted her response. 

“I don’t know.” Evelynn whispered, barely loud enough for the assassin to hear.

Akali felt her heart stop as the words processed in her mind. After everything she had been through, everything that she tormented over, this had not been the answer she was expecting. She didn’t know what to anticipate, but she knew the words Evelynn stated outside of Vayne’s manor were not true: She wasn’t simply a demon of agony. She did feel other emotions. But why? That was the question she had so hoped to be answered. She was hoping for something concrete, something to stop these insistent questions.

This wasn’t it.

“You don’t know?” Akali replied in disbelief.

It wasn’t for the fact that it was unbelievable that Akali found herself in disbelief. In fact, she accepted that Evelynn probably didn’t understand the reason she said those things, nor the reason why she cried. No. The reason Akali stood there in disbelief had been because she had journeyed all this way, expecting to find peace of mind after finally getting the question she so desperately needed to be answered, answered. But here was another wall, no satisfying answer in sight.

“Indeed.” Evelynn solemnly looked away, her normal candace replaced with an introspective and calm demeanor. Akali’s anger flared again, her normal chocolatey brown hues flaring into a dark earthy tone as she stared at the demon, a sense of entitlement flowing over the rogue.

She couldn’t continue like this.

She needed answers.

And she needed them **now**.

“What? Do you expect me to believe that? Tell me why you said those things!” Akali raged, a fire rekindling her waning strength.

Evelynn seemed unphased by Akali’s harsh words, crossing her arms over her torso defensively. “It’s the truth. I don’t know what I meant by what I said, I just know it’s how I **felt**. It’s how I **feel**. Your existence is **grating** on me. It makes me feel **weak**. It clouds my mind. Part of me wants it to **stop**.” Evelynn repeated.

“Then why did you save me?” Akali asked again, her voice breathy as she repeated her question from earlier. Evelynn quivered in unassuredness, her posture slinking as Akali’s words washed over her. The want to run away returned, but another part pulled her back in. She knew there was something she needed to resolve with Akali, an attraction that wouldn’t be satisfied no matter how far she ran. 

WIth a small sigh Evelynn finally gleaned her golden eyes at the assassin, a pain existing which didn’t before. “...You didn’t let me finish. There’s another part of me...one that I’ve been fighting...that felt...no, **feels** resistance.” Evelynn responded softly, with an honesty unbecoming of the demon. 

Akali raised her eyebrows at the demon's statement, laughing nervously reactively. From everything she had anticipated, she hadn’t expected Evelynn to respond like **that**. Not that she found her words untrustworthy. No, instead it only further aided the pervasive thoughts which tormented her.

Evelynn does **feel**.

She feels sadness.

She feels pain.

She feels compassion.

She feels…

Akali hadn’t realized just how long the two had stood in silence until Evelynn let out a soft sigh as if she was disappointed. Her expression soured, a pained look dawning on her face. It was the same as that cold Shuriman night. Akali could no longer deny it. 

Evelynn laughed under her breath, looking up to the twilight sky, a beautiful shimmering pink expanding over the sky above them. “Believe me or not, it doesn’t matter. But, I haven’t felt anything like this since the Rune War.”

Akali never anticipated in her life to be compared to the calamity which befell the world a millennia ago, so to say it made her feel uncomfortable was an understatement. With that said, the rogue did everything in her power to bait her previous thoughts away, so she hooked onto any bait she could find. “In what way am I like that catastrophe?” Akali asked timidly, her voice meek. 

Evelynn sighed with disappointment, likely from the assassin not responding to her previous vulnerable declaration. “The Rune War is what got me addicted to agony. It shaped me. Molded me. But ever since I haven’t felt anything quite like it. Nothing has ever filled that void. Until **now**.” Evelynn sighed, looking down to her clawed hand, serving as its own distraction.

After a moment of silence Akali realized she would need to coax a stronger answer from the demon as if the answer hadn’t been obvious. “Okay, and?” Akali asked, her mind practically begging for there to be some misunderstanding. 

Evelynn looked defeated, but she seemed determined to finish this conversation to its end. “I felt that void deepen after I departed from Shurima. I tried to fill that void the only way I knew how: I had my cult bring me sacrifices every day as I attempted to take pleasure in their agony, anything to satiate my hunger. But every time I was left unsatisfied.”

“Aww, is that to say you want to drain me dry?” Akali spat sarcastically as if her mind had found a different reason as to why Evelynn was sticking around. She knew this wasn’t the case. The hurt which appeared in Evelynn’s eyes became apparent, the demon taking Akali’s statement at face value. 

“No.” Evelynn quickly interjected in defiance. “I never got to harvest your agony. I’ve come to realize that isn’t what I crave from you.” Evelynn stated, her golden eyes resting on the rogue once more.

Something in Akali snapped. Her heart fluttered rapidly from the demon's words, a sensation that felt both unnerving and uncomfortable for her. She needed to calm down. She needed it to stop. She did the only thing she knew how.

“Whatever, I don’t have time to talk in circles. I’m gonna try and get some sleep.” Akali said retreating away, saying anything to get away from the demon.

Evelynn’s stomach twisted into knots from the assassin's words, a part of her wanting to grab her arm and pull her in. Evelynn’s confusion only continued, but she felt like she was close: so close to figuring it out. She needed reprieve of her own, and she wasn’t going to stop until the haze lifted.

As the demon motioned forward Akali instinctively shot the demon a glare, one that paralyzed Evelynn’s movement. She felt a shock hit her nervous system, one she was unwilling to react against. “Listen, I don’t know what tactic you’re playing at, but I’m keeping you on a tight leash this time. I let my guard down around you once, I won’t be making that mistake again. That’s a promise.” Akali snarled. Instead of giving the assassin the expected snarky reply, Evelynn’s posture sunk.

She felt hurt.

Confused.

Why?

“If that’s the case then why don’t you just kill me now?” Evelynn asked, just a soft whisper escaping from her lips, true defeat washing over her.

Akali's body shivered from the demon's offer, her eyes cold and her breathing rapidly increasing. Fury boiled up inside of her, the truth she didn’t wish to confront becoming more and more apparent. She resolved to do everything in her power to defy the demon, even if it was the last thing she would do. “What? No! You’re easily stronger than I am. I’ll more likely die trying in my current state.” Akali scoffed attempting to hide the real reason why she wouldn’t attempt to strike.

Evelynn solemnly looked over the assassin, lifting her arms out as if she were waiting for an embrace. “I won’t fight you on this. I don’t know how to satiate this craving. **Prove** yourself. **Prove** those words of yours. **Kill** me.” Evelynn repeated.

Akali’s eyes locked on the demon, her mind flailing about. The rogue's stomach twisted as the single realization seemed to be the only likely outcome. And despite Evelynn’s eagerness, Akali knew she couldn’t make that final blow. She knew she didn’t have it in her. 

Akali’s jaw clenched in frustration, the demon peering back at the rogue expectantly. 

And finally Akali broke, her shoulders slumping. 

“So you see right through me…” Akali said softly in defeat, her expression falling depressively. Evelynn hesitated for a moment, her thoughts still clouded, the reprieve she had been searching for still not calmed. “I...I don’t know what you mean, love.”

A fire re-lit itself inside Akali, her hopeless answer turning into anger towards the demon. “You’re egging me on because you know I **can’t** kill you. That’s it, huh? That’s how you’re going to try and get my trust? Why should I expect you to be truthful after all this? What, because you feel emotions? Because **you can’t kill me too**? Because you **care** about me? Is that what you want me to believe?!” Akali asked, anger exploding the assassin. But with every word she felt regret, wishing that she could take back the accusations. The hurt on Evelynn’s face registered clear as day, and Akali knew she went a step too far.

Evelynn found herself wordless as her eyes stared absently at Akali. In all her years of living, Evelynn had found herself in many different situations, but never one where she felt as powerless as this. Even when she was pinned to the wall by that silver bolt had she not felt this vulnerable.

This felt raw.

This hurt. 

“I...I want to solve this…” Evelynn uttered, her breath shaky and unsure. “All my life...all I’ve ever wanted was to soak in the agony of others. For my entire life, I thought I could only ever **accept** the taste of agony. But all these twisting emotions I have...as much as I tell myself they are fake, just a facade I use to draw in mortals...I have to face the facts and realize that they aren’t. It’s not a facade. I don’t understand **why** I’m feeling all these emotions, and I don’t know why I feel them around **you**. So if those are the answers you seek then I can’t help you. If I did then that would make things so much easier.” Evelynn rambled, her crestfallen expression fading.

The genuity from the demon shocked Akali to her core, something she hadn’t experienced from the shadowy figure until now. This was real, whether Akali wanted to admit it or not. There was no running from it. Akali grimaced at the fact but pushed forward. “So...what do you expect to get from being around me? What is your goal?” Akali asked, her teeth grinding in frustration.

“I...I’ve told you. I feel satiated around you. I just...” Evelynn sighed, her gaze fading to the ground. “I...I just want to be around you.” Evelynn admitted softly. Akali felt her heart flutter from the statement, a swell of confusion flushed the assassin as she quickly turned to face away from the demon. She thought she was prepared for anything, but she hadn’t been quite prepared for **this**.

The image of Evelynn’s blood-red tears flooded Akali’s mind again.

It all made sense, even if Akali didn’t want to admit it. 

“I’m going to get some rest.” Akali dejected, pacing away from the demon. Akali motioned over to the sleeping Demacian and chose that as her resting spot. Evelynn watched from a distance, unsure of what to say or do. She could feel her stomach toil as she watched Akali intently. Her body trembled from the admittance she had just uttered.

Yet it didn’t change anything.

“Why do you make me feel so weak, love?” Evelynn asked herself quietly, the bright sun taking its place itself over the misty mountain tops as the two humans fell quietly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been saying this for the past couple of chapters, but a lot happened, so I sorta don't know where to start with this one. I'm also pretty tired while writing these notes as I just finished work and am just touching up the chapter, so I may not go as in depth.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the dynamic between Lux/Akali and Lux/Evelynn. She definitely brings a new sensibility to the cast that's fun to explore. 
> 
> The methods which Demacia are resorting to are...not great. I know they were planning on executing Sylas before he broke free, but I felt with everything going on with Sylas, the death of his dad, the mage rebellion and now Sylas's attack with the Winters Claw, it only made sense for Jarven to escalate things to that extreme. With that said, it may not have been his decision or influence alone that caused that escalation... 
> 
> Evelynn saved Akali from a prison again, but despite Lux's optimistic outlook not everything goes to plan. I really love killing characters hopes and dreams, don't I? Can't anything ever go right? xD
> 
> Sylas made a brief appearance. I knew I couldn't just bring him back to square one, I needed to show how his actions have negatively impacted him. Removing the signature of his champion (his beefy arms and those chains) was the way I figured it would work best. 
> 
> We finally get the confrontation between Akali and Evelynn. They sorta talk in circles because they still don't fully understand their own feelings, they almost have a better grasp on the other than they do themselves. Now that they're back together I'm excited to show how they overcome these insistent questions and doubts that plague them.
> 
> With that said, I have some news about updates, but it's not good news. This week has worn me out mentally and physically. Work has been ramping up and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't taking its toll on me. I want to make sure that I'm only delivering you all a consistent bar of quality whenever I update, and I don't want to force the chapters out if they're not ready. So I'm going to take at least a week break from updating, potentially longer. I won't be personally taking a break from the work though, I'll be finalizing decisions for the end of the story and working out the next six or so chapters. Hopefully with the time off from updating I'll be able to arrange all my thoughts coherently and then provide you all with quality content. I won't be gone for long though, and I assure you it will be worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support, I can never state that enough. Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The harsh warmth of the sun broke the wispy morning mist which lay near the bottom of the Greenfang Mountains. As the fiery star reached its pinnacle in the sky, a calm pair of golden eyes found themselves watching over a pair of sleeping mortals. 

Patient. Silent. 

Contemplation rippled in the shadowy figure as she bore her gaze at the sleeping Ionian. Despite her normal demeanor, the demon was doing so with no ill intent. She had long perched herself on a nearby boulder, the gilded shimmer of her cat-like eyes watching over the mortals protectively and curiously.

Evelynn’s attention was immediately captured by the stirring movement of the blonde Demacian, who wrestled within the tall grass she slept in. The demon lifted her eyebrow intrinsically as she watched the mage’s eyes flutter open, her blue eyes squinting immediately as the sun presented itself overhead. As the blonde slowly gained her bearings it appeared as if a switch were flipped, a sense of alarm expressed itself in Lux’s face. She quickly sprung onto her feet, determination overtaking her.

Lux took one look at her surroundings, giving the assassin a passing look before she started to walk towards the west. The action felt curious to Evelynn, after all, they had just made the long trek **out** of Demacia, the last place the mage should want to go is back there.

The pale demon laughed, causing the mage to stop with hesitation. Lux slowly turned to see the shadowy figure, whose smirked lips and pointed cat-like eyes made the mage tremble: it was as if she was under the gaze of a predator, who was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evelynn asked, her ruby lips still donning the amused smirk. 

Lux stopped her trembling, a fierce resolution overtaking her bright cobalt eyes, her face hardening as much as the young woman’s face could. “I’m grateful that we got out of there last night, but...I can’t just sit back and let Demacia go through with this. I need to go back.” Lux said with a look of determination steeled her gaze, her posture stiffening as she stood her ground against the predator. 

“Is that so? I can feel your magical energy starting to return, but isn’t it already too late?” The demon reasoned, pointing one of her pink claws up towards the warm sun above them. “Your precious homeland is most likely committing genocide as we speak, you’d just be marching in for your own death.” Evelynn spoke coldly. 

Lux grimaced, her shoulders collapsing slightly from the harsh words presented. But the more Evelynn spoke, the more apparent the resentment from the mage became. 

Evelynn noticed that the blonde’s determination hadn’t faded though, and she wondered **why**. It was just like with Akali, despite the overwhelming odds she never gave up. It was almost as if- 

“Don’t tell me you’re planning on being a martyr.” Evelynn cut her thoughts short as she clicked her tongue with annoyance, standing onto her shadowy heels. The demon flexed her pink claws intimidatingly, almost as if she were trying to warn the mage. 

Evelynn didn’t know why she had been behaving this way: she had only met this Demacian the previous night, and yet something instinctive was causing her to be protective over the young woman. Evelynn’s eyes drifted to the sleeping Ionian, her heart fluttering at the slumbering woman. The rogue’s care and attention towards the mage seemed to affect the demon in a way she didn’t know. 

The demon’s golden eyes drifted back over to the mage, who remained as stout as ever. Evelynn relaxed her claws, jumping down onto the grassy floor, slowly pacing towards the blonde woman. “Demacia is a nation rooted in their closed-minded ways. If you go back now you will just be another mage they execute or imprison. I’m not Akali, I don’t hold _empathy_ for the majority of your kind, so I won’t stop you: march to your death if you want. But I am telling you now that it’s worthless.”

Evelynn was only partially telling the truth, and it was eating her up inside. Not that the demon was unfamiliar with telling lies, far from it. However, she felt herself toil with the fact that she actually **did care** about this human's wellbeing.

If Evelynn really wanted to, she could constrain the mage right here, and watch her struggle to try and return to her homeland. She was sure that would be a foolproof way to elicit agony from the young woman. Yet, that impulse didn’t seem to motivate her. She didn’t feel drawn to seek that emotion from her. The demon’s natural response, if questioned, would be that she felt the mark of another demon upon the young woman: but even she knew that was just her denial speaking. 

Then the mage fell to the ground in defeat, her body trembling as the reality of the demon's words seemed to cause a wave of anguish to fall upon the Demacian mage. Normally such an expression would bring a smile to the demon's lips, and yet here it was just a passing moment, one Evelynn found annoyance with. 

It made Evelynn feel...guilty. 

Tears slipped down the mage's cheeks, a look of pain the demon hadn’t anticipated barring itself on the Demacian’s face. Lux trembled, her inner-guilt palpable through her soulful cerulean eyes. Evelynn may have triggered the thoughts, but even she knew that _this_ reaction hadn’t been her doing.

“It’s all my fault…” Lux cried, confirming the guilt she held. Evelynn felt a pull to stop the unsightly scene, at the very least to put an end to the tears that slipped from the Demacian’s eyes. The demon stepped forward, towering over the mage, the pink flame in her head growing larger as if trying to intimidate her target.

“Demacia has held a grudge against mages long before you were even born. So stop that insistent crying.” Evelynn stated colder than she had originally intended, as if that would resolve the conflict which brewed in Lux. Instead, the Demacian seemed to ignore the demon's words, her expression falling further and further into despair, her head looking down towards the grassy floor. 

“If...if only I didn’t go to that prison on that day...King Jarven the Third would still be alive...maybe things wouldn’t have...there was...still a chance…” Lux sobbed, revealing her inner-guilt to the demon.

Hearing the mage’s shame seemed to only make the demon angrier. Evelynn’s teeth ground together as she reached down and grabbed the mage by the chin, tilting her head up to face the pale figure. “Everyone holds pain and guilt for something, darling, that doesn’t make you special. Marching to your own death is the most selfish way to handle it.” Evelynn’s voice was harsh and distant as she looked down on the mage.

“Wha-...no, I just…” Lux started in between sobs, pushing her chin away from the demon’s pink claws. But Evelynn was growing more and more irritated by the minute, sick of seeing the tears fall down her face. “Shut it. So you messed up, boohoo. Grow up.” Evelynn spat harshly at the mage, slapping Lux’s chin from her clawed fingers. Lux initially flinched at the movement, her eyes resting level again.

Then, surprisingly, despite the sting the words held, Lux wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn’t get up, but her whimpers of wail stopped. 

“Just...just what are you?” Lux asked, her fragile voice a soft whisper, her blue eyes refusing to look up at the demon. A strange curiosity hit the demon as the mage’s question flooded her mind. She hadn’t necessarily been anticipating the change of subject, but given that the girl had stopped crying, she was going to roll with it. 

“Mhmm, you’re interested in what I am? I’m not surprised, given that you’ve met another of our kind before.” Evelynn hummed, interest piquing as she placed a pink claw on her bottom lip.

Lux quivered from the demon's admission. For a moment Evelynn wondered if Lux would try and run as memories of her previous encounter were no doubt flooding her mind. But betraying Evelynn’s expectation, Lux instead stayed on the grassy floor. “If you’re talking about Fossbarrow...I don’t know what that was, but I get the same feeling around you that I did back then.” Lux admitted quietly, her blue eyes slowly rising to meet the demon’s cold stare.

The demon laughed lightly as she pictured the demon of nightmares and paranoia. “Hmm, well it’s no surprise you didn’t know what he was. Nocturne typically hides when hunting, seeking his victims when they’re alone and vulnerable. Utilizing human paranoia to drive them into eternal nightmares.” Evelynn mused. 

For her, the way how the two demons hunted couldn’t be farther from one another. Nocturne liked to hunt in the shadows, slowly driving his prey mad through lack of sleep and paranoia. Meanwhile, Evelynn typically built her victims up, manipulating her targets in plain view. 

“That...that **thing** has a name?” Lux said, interrupting Evelynn’s thoughts. The contemplation on her face told Evelynn everything she needed to know: Lux was recounting her memories of those days in Fossbarrow, and they seemed to linger far more than she would likely ever let on.

“Mhmm, we all have names, darling. And it’s clear, even if he’s not nearby, he’s still affecting you to this day.” Evelynn hummed, almost taking amusement in seeing another demon’s handiwork. Lux furrowed her eyebrows as she lightly started to scoot away.

“Wh-what is that supposed to mean?” Lux said, her voice breathy from the revelation.

“It’s simple: we demons can be a little...possessive. Once we’ve started hunting a target we typically don’t let them go. How bad have your nightmares been since then?” Evelynn asked, a small smile rising on her face.

Surprise dawned on Lux, almost as if all the puzzle pieces were finally falling in place. Whatever the reason may be, it seemed that reality hit the mage hard. “...How...it’s...the cause? All this time I thought it was because-”

Evelynn couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, allowing herself to take some enjoyment from the whole ordeal. “Oh you poor child. Is this the first time you’ve been tormented by a demon?” Evelynn giggled sadistically. 

“You have no idea what I’ve been through!” Lux growled angrily. 

“What’s going on?” A third voice spoke drowsily. The grogginess of the sound strangely sent the demon’s heart aflutter. Evelynn peered over to the approaching figure, whose blue cloak disguised her green Ionian garbs.

“Nothing!” Lux yelped, almost as if she were the one to be ashamed of the conversation at hand. Evelynn wasn’t sure how to handle Lux’s immediate reaction, but at the very least it seemed that the mage’s attempts at rebellion were quelled.

Akali let out a big yawn, stretching her arms over her head. Her brown eyes glazed over the demon and Demacian, a strange smile lifting on the rogue's lips.

“You stayed.” Akali observed.

In that moment Evelynn felt like she was alone with Akali. She felt a strange draw to the Ionian, one that both wanted to tease and satisfy her. The demon didn’t know why, but if Akali was happy and satisfied, then that seemed to bring a sense of satiation to the demon. “Of course I did, love. Why would I, your knight in shining armor, leave after rescuing you?” Evelynn cooed flirtatiously. 

Akali’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the statement immediately taking her off-balance. After a moment the rogue pursed her lips, her facial expression radiating a sense of annoyance. “I was talking to Lux, not you.” 

In that instance Evelynn felt deflated, almost as if Akali’s words were throwing knives straight into her heart. The demons lashers curled closer to her body, as if she was trying to comfort herself. 

Lux’s head tilted to the side as she was addressed by the rogue, a faint smile lifting on her lips. “Oh...well, there’s no reason for me to leave. I would have been too late to save anyone, and I would likely just die in the process. There is...nothing I could do.” Lux said solemnly, her hands tightening into fists. Evelynn’s eyes widened at the mage's words, strange to hear how her tone shifted on the subject so soon after she had just attempted to leave. 

Was it to save face in front of Akali? Or was she truly heeding the demon’s words? Evelynn wasn’t quite sure, but strangely, the sentiment seemed to lessen the pain of Akali’s words.

Akali hummed lightly under her breath, her mouth flattening as she looked out to the horizon. “So...why do you think they haven’t come after us? Surely they don’t want criminals on the loose.” Akali asked, her tone reasonably inquisitive. Evelynn wondered that too, however, the demon assumed it was because of all the ruckus they created back in the prison. 

Lux relieved a held breath, almost as if she didn’t want to answer the question. “One of Demacia’s trading paths was hit pretty hard when Sylas attacked, so I’m not surprised they haven’t sent out search parties. As a Crownguard, they’re probably pretty worried about me escaping, but...King Jarven is so consumed by his...well...Demacia’s probably dealing with all the other mages that attempted to escape...” Lux said softly. Evelynn resisted the urge to say that likely no other mages escaped, but she decided to spare Lux from that harsh truth.

“Demacians: as always, do not see the forest for the trees.” Evelynn sputtered out, looking casually at the back of her claws, doing her best to keep her golden eyes off of the solemn mage. 

Lux flared up, standing back onto her feet and pacing forward towards the demon. For a moment Evelynn felt proud of the young woman for her sense of confidence. “You take that back! Demacia might have problems, but-”

“But what? Your _precious homeland_ is attempting mass genocide as we speak. You are delusional if you think any of your actions will mean anything.” Evelynn spat coldly.

“Eve-” Akali tried to interrupt, but Evelynn just glared at the assassin. “You’re just the same! Pride in your homelands? Give me a break. Humans hold all these prosperous ideals, but at the top lies hypocrisy in the highest form. It’s cute to try and say you’re fighting for your homeland, but really, you all are just pawns in the eyes of the merciless masterminds at the top. All the misfortunes that have befallen both of your lives were specifically orchestrated by poor leadership or structure from those in charge. Stop idolizing the society around you. Think for yourself. Live for yourself. At least that way you’re not squandering your life, living by the beat of someone else's drum.” Evelynn reasoned her resolve cold and steeled.

Neither Akali nor Lux seemed to have a readied response. Akali wanted to fight back, but it was no secret she didn’t like following orders from anyone. The only person she could trust was herself, anyone else was unreliable. That’s why she left the Kinkou Order. That’s why she never joined up with Irelia’s ragtag army, nor the Navori Brotherhood. 

Lux on the other hand was different. She hid all her life, she was told that her affliction had made her Un-Demacian. Only after Sylas’s escape had Garen truly embraced his sister, but even someone of his status couldn’t do anything after she outed herself on the battlefield.

After a silent contemplative moment Evelynn shined a smile towards them, placing a hand on her hip. “Well if that’s settled, shall we get going?” Evelynn asked, her mood strangely chipper as she decided that she won that argument.

“Go where?” Lux asked instinctively, her attention suddenly refocussed. 

Akali hummed, trying to retrain her thoughts to the task ahead. She had Sarah’s pendant around her neck, but the next leg of the trip was going to be harsh. She had to get back to Bilgewater, but to do so would be far trickier than before. Traveling North would be counterintuitive: they’d meet the harsh cold of the Freljord, and wouldn’t be able to make significant progress on their journey. 

They couldn’t go back West, as Demacia would likely arrest them on sight, let alone execute them. Both South and East were heading straight into Noxian controlled lands, but if she had to take a bet, going South back to the Noxian controlled waters, and then into Zaun would be the safest route.

Akali looked at the blonde. She wasn’t sure how to handle this: As far as Akali knew, Lux hadn’t had much of a life outside of Demacia. Nor did Akali feel too comfortable sending Lux on her own. They had traveled this far together, Akali figured she may as well make an official offer. “We need to head to Bilgewater. I know you don’t really have a home to return to, so how about you join us?” Akali asked.

“To...to Bilgewater? I...I don’t know what...what I am without Demacia…” Lux said quietly, looking down at her hands. Evelynn sighed, already getting irate with the whining from the mage. The _former_ Demacian just needed one more push. “This is why you need to find your individuality. Your nation? Your brother? All things that have just chained you down. Live for yourself. Or stay behind, that’s for you to decide, I don’t care either way.” Evelynn spoke coldly, saying those last words as if she were trying to convince herself that was the case.

Akali cleared her throat, stepping towards the demon. “Either way, we should get going. Hopefully, we can find a small town to get some food and water from.” Akali reasoned, her stomach resounding with a light growl, the dryness in her throat aching to be quenched. 

Lux seemed to perk up, a strange positive facade placating her expression: however, as her lips parted she trembled. Evelynn found it cute how the mage was attempting to act tough and confident. “I...I know the surrounding areas. There’s a small town in Cloudsfield. I could probably...pull some favors. Assuming word hasn’t...gotten out.” She said, doing her best to suppress the lump she felt in her throat. Akali huffed out a comforting smile, placing a hand on Lux’s shoulder.

“Sounds like a good plan. ” Akali said encouragingly. At the very least she hoped it would serve as a distraction. Evelynn’s eyes flickered over to the assassin, the rogue’s pink lips tugged upwards into a gracious smile. Seeing the expression sent an inexplicable warmth in the demon’s chest. Evelynn didn’t know why, but watching the assassin with that look of content on her face made the demon satisfied. Fulfilled.

Then it faded, almost as soon as it had appeared: The assassin’s earthy hues glanced over at the pale demon, her lips turned back down into a neutral expression. At that moment Evelynn felt a hollowness in her chest, the vacancy of the comforting heat spreading chills throughout the demon’s body.

Evelynn didn’t understand this craving she felt.

But as she stared at the rogue, she knew one thing for sure: She wanted Akali to be happy.

Akali shifted slightly under the demon’s gaze, the cat-like pupils staring blankly at the rogue, stunned, as if she were trying to read the assassin’s mind. Then in that moment, Akali seemed to fall under a reverie, dazed herself by the golden gaze. Their soulful gazes remained locked, both unwilling nor wanting to move from their frozen stature. 

Evelynn itched, the demon remained captivated by the assassin’s stare. She felt taunted by the rogue, despite the latter not showing any signs of wanting an advance. The demon resisted every urge in her body to lurch forward, to stroke the soft skin of Akali’s cheek. To...

“We should get going, it’ll take us at least a couple of hours to reach the town, and I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry and thirsty.” Lux interrupted, snapping both the demon and the assassin out from their trances. 

“Uh...yeah, let’s get going.” Akali said, walking past the demon. Evelynn just watched as Lux started to lead the way, feeling a sense of loss. Evelynn didn’t want to leave this moment behind, but no matter her intentions, Evelynn couldn’t deny that it had already slipped away. Her heart ached as she watched the assassin check her inventory, accounting for every last supply she had. She wanted nothing more than to reach out. She didn’t know why she craved the sensation, but to feel Akali’s warmth under the tips of her claws was all that consumed her mind.

Unfortunately for the demon, the duo appeared ready to head south. Any sort of moment she was hoping for had disappeared. And so the demon followed quietly, lurking behind. She kept to herself, silent and solemnly, doing her best to ignore the hollowness in her chest. 

Meanwhile Akali did her best to distract herself, shaking any memory of the intoxicating moment free from her mind. She was trying her best to understand the demon’s motives and actions, but she didn’t know _why_ they held such an impact on her. In response, Akali closed herself off, only chatting with Lux when necessary. She reasoned that she had to remain steeled, ready for any potential conflict since they were technically wanted criminals; but in her heart, the rogue knew that hadn’t been the case.

‘ _Why do I care so much about the demon?_ ’ Akali lightly thought to herself as they trekked, quickly tossed the thought aside as soon as she realized she thought it.

Tormented by her own musings, the day seemed to stretch on infinitely as Akali felt they were making almost no progress. Maybe it was the generally untamed and flat landscape, or maybe it had been the fact she was remaining so closed off, or even that Evelynn seemed to be more reserved, but something about the situation ate at the rogue. 

But as the sunset over the horizon, a town could be seen in the distance. As Lux had stated, it was small, but maybe they would have some supplies for the road ahead. However, despite the warm decadence of the dusk sky, something seemed harrowing. The town in front of her felt hollow, and with each footstep, her advance grew smaller and smaller, a sense of unease rippling in her heart. Akali could tell she wasn’t the only one feeling this sense of sudden dread, as even Evelynn’s heeled steps grew more hesitant.

The sound of birds cawing resounded in the hollowed air, a dry wisp of air brushing against Akali’s skin, sending shivers down the rogue’s spine. She instinctively looked up to the sky, and while Swain’s raven was still following, it was staying further back than normal. 

‘ _What’s going on?_ ’ Akali thought to herself, taking a look to the mage next to her. Ever since they first departed Lux had kept her resolve. Akali could tell that the Demacian was placating a strong front, but it hadn’t seemed to falter since she had woken. Either way, it seemed that the blonde was unable to pick up on the harrowing feeling, which told Akali that she was either overthinking the situation or that Lux was a better actress than she gave her credit for. 

The town which the trio approached was certainly small, Akali being able to count all the buildings on both of her hands. Despite how quaint the village appeared, Akali couldn’t shake the fear that budded in her heart. As another cold wind passed by, Akali stopped in her tracks, her gaze widening: No matter how small the town was, it unnerved Akali to notice that there was **no one** outside.

**CREAK**

The ear-piercing sound sent a cold shiver through the air, causing Evelynn’s shadowy heels to scuff the grassy floor as she came to a grinding halt herself. 

At that moment it felt as if a flood washed over the assassin, her body instinctively starting to sweat, her stomach churning with dread. Akali resisted the urge to collapse to her knees as the echoing creak caused her heart to race with unreasonable fright.

With a small gasp, Akali glanced over at Lux, who seemed confused as to why her two companions had suddenly stopped short. Akali didn’t know why, but she felt every instinct in her body begging to turn around. 

“Whyy did You have to GO into the frayyhh?” A voice cracked out, familiar yet haunting. Goosebumps rose on Akali’s sweat covered arms, a chilling reminder of a painful memory from her youth. 

“WHY didn’t you leAVE when I told yoU TO?” The voice spoke out again, more irate than before. Akali trembled, her body shaking at the returning words. Despite how unreasonable Akali felt about the placating sensation, her pulse picked up, her breathing becoming ragged, the words holding a haunting weight over the rogue. “Faey…?” Akali breathed out softly. 

“Love?” Evelynn barely breathed out, noticing how the words of unknown origin were affecting the assassin. 

But Akali couldn’t hear her. Her mind started to spiral, it became obsessed. Akali felt like she was a kid again, sleeping at Faey’s bedside. The harrowing feeling of seeing her friend injured. Unconscious. Waiting hours for her to wake. And as her blue eyes fluttered open, her raven-black hair resting against the beige pallet, all she said was…

“Do not- touchhh ME! This is... ALL your FAULT!” The disembodied voice yelled out, the sound scratchier and more incandescent than before. Akali felt her heart nearly snap in two, the haunting memories overtaking her. The rogue’s breath sapped away, her chest convulsing in fear and dread.

Evelynn’s eyes widened, her lashers snapping straight from the sudden realization. “GET BEHIND ME!” Evelynn yelled. Akali, brought her hands up to her head, shaking it back and forth ruely. “I’m sorry Faey...I’m sorry…” Akali cried out, tears easily slipping from the rogue’s eyes, no longer cognizant of her current circumstances.

Lux on the other hand, despite her confusion, ran behind Evelynn upon command. She hadn’t understood where the voice was coming from nor the conduct both the demon and assassin held, but even she could tell that this was an abnormal occurrence. Lux was about to yell out to the rogue, but another ear-piercing creak resounded through the air, causing shivers to run down the mage’s spine. 

“Lit-Tle light...little lighhht.” The surrounding voice dredged, and this time Lux felt paralyzed. The new haunting words seemed to snap the rogue from her reverie, the voice now sounded as if it belonged to the caged mage they encountered the previous night. Whatever the reason may be, it had been enough to get Akali to process Evelynn’s words and follow her advice, wiping the tears from her cheeks and getting behind the demon. As soon as they were within range Evelynn wrapped her lashers around them protectively, ready for the imminent threat.

Crows jumped from the grassy floor and took to the air, a barrage of chirps and caws resounding in the stillness of the moment. With the sound of scraping metal, a lone figure appeared, exiting a nearby building. It looked humanoid at first glance, but as it slowly sauntered forward onto the street Akali realized it had been anything but. 

Made of poorly stitched cloth and straw, metal shards poking freely from the figure, it had been only what the rogue could describe as a scarecrow. Akali could sense a well of overwhelming hunger and fear emerge from the figure, the same sort of energy that both Evelynn and Raum possessed. But unlike the latter two, this felt both harsher and oppressive: it was harrowing

“Ev-el Lynn.” The creature squeaked out, its long metal appendage scraping across the grassy surface. Evelynn felt herself shudder from the figure speaking her name. She had the _pleasure_ of meeting it two other times in her life, but each time was less than pleasant. Regardless, she tried her best to hold her ground; she knew their lives, and more importantly, Akali’s lay in her hands.

“These two are **mine** , you are **not** to touch them.” She hissed at the strange scarecrow threateningly, albeit, emptily. It lifted itself, almost like it was a marionette, a strange raspy chuckle resounding in the air. 

“Ah- go NY?” It creaked out, the single word being asked in what Akali could only describe as an inquisitive tone. With the source of the voice in sight, Akali questioned how she could ever think that it was Faey who was speaking to her, but the more she thought of her former friend the wearier her heart became. Akali tossed the memory away, preparing herself for the conflict ahead.

“My methods to accrue what I desire are mine alone. Stay off my prey.” Evelynn warned in response. The monster in front of them simply cocked, what Akali presumed, its head, falling limp with dark red eyes piercing from the stitched cloth. It wasn’t looking at her or Evelynn though, it was looking directly at Lux.

“Nocc-turnne....” It growled, the familiar name resounding through the air. Lux stood in place, her eyes widening as she heard the name for the second time today. 

“Is...is this...a…” Lux said, her voice shaking, her sapphire blue eyes glancing over at the pale demon, 

“Shut up.” Evelynn growled, refusing to let down her guard for even a moment, a sense of fear clear on the shadowy figure. But Evelynn knew what it had meant when it mentioned the demon’s name: the scarecrow had known that Lux was marked by Nocturne, not her. If worse came to worse, Evelynn considered abandoning the Demacian in order to get Akali and herself as far away from the ancient creature as possible.

But the scarecrow seemed to have lost interest in the blonde mage standing in front of it, turning its gaze up to the sky with the fading sun: it’s red eyes locked onto the sole raven in the air, who’s watchful gaze observed the situation from afar.

“Raa- Aumm.” The scarecrow spoke out, a small sound of confusion in its voice. Then with it another shuddered laugh, wispy like the wind, with creaks of metals sending ear-piercing screeches. Akali felt herself shudder at the sight, and yet it hadn’t even moved or advanced. She could see Evelynn’s protective nature, and yet she wondered if it would be enough.

It bore its dangerous crimson eyes back at Evelynn, an intensity which would have made any mortal collapse in terror. However, despite the tremors which ran through the pale demon’s body, she remained resolute. 

In spite of the cloth-like body which normally should be unable to express itself, Akali could swear she saw it grin, its mouth full of metal teeth showcasing itself to the triage. Evelynn’s lashers twisted tighter around the two mortals, refusing for the scythe bearing figure to harm the two humans behind her.

“You’ve had your fill today, leave me and my targets **alone**.” Evelynn commanded a final time, knowing she was no match for the demon in front of her. For a moment Evelynn wondered if Swain would send the raven to interfere; after all, having Akali be consumed by such an ancient demon certainly wasn’t in his plans. But having even the slight aid of Raum may not be enough.

“To th- INK III- almost star-TEd to TRust youuu.” The scarecrow spoke, its deep vermillion eyes still burrowing into Evelynn’s golden hues. 

As if transported to that moment, Evelynn felt the cold harsh winds of the Shuriman night whisk past her, her body shivering in recoil as she remembered pinning Akali up against the rocky wall of the cave. The look of betrayal in the rogue’s eyes as she had uttered those words shattering her heart all over again. 

The opposing demon laughed at Evelynn’s shocked expression, in response, lurching its stomach forward, a harrowing sound resounding from its deepest pit. From the inside, scarlet energy born of fear and malice clawed outward, almost as if it were trying to tear itself from the cloth and straw which held it together. A swarm of crows started to surround the scarecrow, and suddenly Evelynn’s heart dropped.

This had been the overwhelming power of a primordial demon.

She couldn’t protect them.

This was it. 

They were all about to die.

With the radiating energy bursting at the seams, Evelynn anticipated the sickening rush of its fear and dread to wash over them, to tear them to pieces from its harrowing fright. But in a sudden motion, the swelling of crows took to the sky once again, a cacophony of caws perturbing the hollow expanse above. As the crows dissipated the scarecrow let out one final laugh, before the energy all but depleted and collapsed to the grassy ground.

That didn’t stop Evelynn’s heart from racing at speeds she didn’t know were possible. Evelynn collapsed to the floor as soon as the overwhelming presence was gone, her breath labored and taxed. Akali’s body was absolutely trembling, the sweat still causing the rogue to be drenched. Lux simply faltered backward, her breath lightly hitching.

All of them stayed in that moment of silence, all allowing the moment of fear and dread to slowly wash away. “What...what was that?” Lux was the first to speak, her breath muffled as she tried to regain her composure.

Evelynn did her best to regain her sense of self, but the pure unadulterated fear sent a wave of energy through her body that she never anticipated. She placed one hand on her chest as she glanced over to the assassin on her right, her eyes suddenly wide with a new fear. ‘ _Is this what it’s like to not want to lose something?_ ’ Evelynn asked herself.

It took a moment longer for her to fully regain her composure, slowly stepping onto her shadowy heels. Evelynn grimaced at Akali’s pained and exhausted expression, wanting to do anything to change it. If it meant she had to appear strong, then she would do so. 

“ **That** was the most ancient **evil** to have existed in this world. It is the original, and only, demon to ascend. That was known as Fiddlesticks, the ancient fear.” Evelynn explained, her breathing regulating once again to its normal pace.

“Well, it’s a good thing we have you with us…” Lux said in disbelief, her voice relaxing in reassurance. 

“I...didn’t do anything but stall. Not that it mattered.” Evelynn said quietly. Akali slowly regained her composure, finding it hard to shake off the scarecrow's words. Faey haunted her mind, tormentedly so, but at this moment Evelynn took precedence. Evelynn looked scared. Evelynn could feel **fear**. She was shaking and her breathing had been labored. ‘ _So even another demon can affect her like this._ ’ Akali shifted her focus, trying her best to not dwell on Fiddlesticks’s words.

“What...happened to it?” Akali finally asked, looking at the now limp lifeless sack on the ground.

“That...was just one of its effigies. That demon is the strongest among us, to the point that it’s able to splinter its soul and create duplicates of itself. Those effigies are significantly weaker than its true body though, and they can only function for a short period of time before that fragment returns to itself.” Evelynn explained rationally.

Akali shuddered at Evelynn’s words. Mainly for the reason that Evelynn had said: that splinter was only a _fraction_ of its power. It felt so overwhelming, inducing more fear than she had ever felt before in her life. She couldn’t even imagine the presence it held when facing the real thing.

The raven that followed them around Runeterra, despite being a splinter of its own demon, couldn’t hold a candle to that amount of power. The raven only held a very small fraction of the original demon’s energy, just enough to sustain itself. It was faint, almost non-existent.

That scarecrow on the other hand…“Something...like **that** really exists in this world?” Akali spoke in disbelief, grasping at her heart as if in an attempt to calm down her pulse. She looked over to Evelynn, her eyes wavering in hesitation. If what Swain told her was true, then that meant that Raum would one day achieve that sort of power. Even Evelynn could relish in that sort of strength if the opportunity arose. Yet she never imagined it would be **that** overwhelming. She let her eyes dash back over to Evelynn, curiosity filling her mind.

“Was that appearance...the scarecrow...just a front? Like when you disguise yourself?” Akali asked, doing her best to not focus on the overwhelming dread which hung over the group. Lux’s head notched to the side in confusion, not having seen Evelynn transform before. Akali’s question seemed to have made Evelynn relax though, her ruby lips tugging into a small smile.

“Hmm, you’re correct on one front: that isn’t its true form. The demon is trapped inside an unbreakable cage, locked by the Aspect of Twilight. If it were ever to get free, true terror would reign over Runeterra.” Evelynn stated. Strangely, that seemed to make Akali even more uneasy. Not only had that effigy just been a fraction of its power, but it was also restrained. She didn’t even want to imagine how overwhelmingly powerful it would be at its best.

But before Akali could respond, Evelynn gave the assassin an endearing smile, one that reeked of amusement. “But that’s quite the assumption you’ve made. The form you see before you isn’t my true form, not even close to it.” Evelynn explained plainly, her tone shifting jovially. 

The statement seemed to take the assassin off guard, doing everything in her power to not fall over from the immediate shock. Bewilderment seemed to possess the assassin, as she quickly realized that this meant this attractive form which Evelynn donned wasn’t even who she truly was. “W-what?!” She yelled, her face blushing in realization. “But you’re a demon! You...you look like a demon…!” Akali said softly, trying to find any excuse to prove herself right.

“Oh love, this is just a form I settled on hundreds of years ago. I found that it’s the perfect appearance to inflict agony in: a mixture of attraction and natural repulsion. Most are still tempted by what they see, but the innate fear of death washes over them in their final moments. It typically heightens the experience.” Evelynn smiled tormentedly, the demon taking too much enjoyment from the revelation. 

Akali felt flustered at the moment. She had to admit, the demon's form did impart fear, but as she said, it was also incredibly beautiful. It was naturally alluring, the form decorated only by caressing shadows over her voluptuous figure. Pushing aside the captivating visage in front of her, that left a daunting question on her mind. “What...what do you normally look like?” Akali asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about that love. Demons are just shapeless spiritual energy. We form appearances in the Physical Realm in order to interact with mortals, and most take on a form of their liking. This is the one I’ve settled with.” Evelynn couldn’t help but notice the blush which overtook the assassin, causing a small giggle to find its way out of her throat. “What’s the matter, love? You seem disappointed.” The demon teased.

Akali didn’t know how to take Evelynn’s statement, but luckily for her, Lux interrupted them before she had to answer. “Isn’t there a bigger issue we’re ignoring? There’s an ancient evil lurking in Demacian land! We have to do something!” Lux said, almost too encouragingly despite the overwhelming fear which drew over them just a few moments ago. 

Evelynn found the mage’s optimistic and altruistic demeanor naive and grating. “Do what, exactly? Even the might of Targon could not fully stop the demon. It typically hunts small groups, so I’m sure your genocidal _Great City_ will be safe.” Evelynn mocked, causing a flare of anger rising in the Demacian mage.

However before the mage could complain, yellow energy shined through the air, aimed directly at the demon. Evelynn quickly ducked her head, the energy blast soaring past her. Evelynn trained her eyes to the source, where in a flash of yellow a figure appeared.

A young man appeared from the sparking flare, ruffled blonde hair spiked around his head with an insufferable amount of hair gel. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket, blue pants, and too many leather belts to count. He gave the women what he probably considered a dashing smile, his golden gauntlet shimmering under the fading sunlight.

“No need to worry ladies, I sensed the malicious energy surrounding this town and I came as fast as I could! I shall protect you two-” The blonde man stated, his own voice cutting short as his eyes fell upon the Demacian. “Lu-lu-lu-Lux!” He said, his cool composure fading in an instant. Evelynn and Akali both glanced at Lux with immediate curiosity, hoping that she had some sort of explanation.

But if her expression was anything to go by, she seemed just as bewildered as they had been. After a moment Lux figured it’d be best if she took the lead on this one.

“Um...do I know you?” Lux asked innocently, her words darting like daggers towards the self-indulgent man. But he quickly regained his composure, a small chuckle rumbling in his throat. Whoever this cocky man was, Akali already wasn’t in the mood to deal with him.

“How could you not remember? It is I, **Jarro Lightfeather** , and I-”

“Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell.” Lux interrupted quickly, cutting his declaration short. He once again fell silent, his head hanging in shame. 

Evelynn found it strange how the man attacked her so out of the blue: Out of the three of them, she did stick out the most, but she hadn’t done anything to warrant being attacked. And surrounding his left hand had been an ancient artifact, one which Evelynn recognized as Ne'Zuk's Gauntlet. The demon found it intriguing that a young man like this had it in his possession. ‘ _Who is he?_ ’

“No need to worry, Lux! I, Jarro Lightfeather, shall escort you back home!” The blonde man said confidently, stepping forward. Lux instinctively walked backward, resuming her position behind the demon. 

“No!” She yelled, which made the adventurer quickly stop in his tracks. Evelynn found it surprisingly the word ‘No’ was in his vocabulary. “I...I mean...no...I can’t do that...I can’t go back home, it’s not safe for me there anymore.” Lux admitted softly, impressing Evelynn slightly. At least she wasn’t thinking of marching to her death any longer. “And I can take care of myself, thank you very much!” Lux said defiantly. ‘ _Okay, she has a bite when she needs it._ ’ Evelynn thought. 

Given the trend, Akali and Evelynn assumed the man would be deflated from her independent words, but instead he looked more concerned than anything.

“Can’t go home? Why’s that?” He asked, the first genuine words leaving his mouth.

Lux hesitated for a single moment, but she ended up finding the courage she needed. She stepped forward, her fists tight and her knuckles white as she found the strength to admit the secrets she held inside for so long. “I...I’m a mage. Demacia is tightening its laws...if I go back I’ll die.” Lux revealed. The way she divulged the fact so openly told Akali and Evelynn that this man was not from Demacia. 

The man, which called himself Jarro, seemed to fire up with an intensity he hadn’t shown before. He vanished into a yellow sparkle and appeared next to Lux and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Wow, that sure is a change of pace. But if you can’t go back to Demacia then I may as well tell you my real name.” He said snidely. “My name is Ezreal, but **you** : you can call me Ez. I’ll make all your dreams come true.” He winked. Lux shifted uncomfortably, clearly rejecting any sign of flirtations the young man was sending her way.

“Okay, **Ezreal**. We’re headed to Bilgewater, care to take us there?” Lux asked sarcastically, making it a point to not use his nickname. 

Akali found it interesting that Lux was now willing to travel all the way to Bilgewater given her earlier hesitations. Meanwhile, Ezreal only smiled, pulling Lux in closer. “Ha! I can get to Bilgewater in my sleep.” He said, swinging his arm off the blonde and disappearing in a yellow flash, now reappearing a good distance across from them.

Akali and Evelynn stood back bewildered, unsure of what they just witnessed. The man attacked Evelynn from a distance because he likely sensed something was wrong, but with Lux in sight it almost felt like the entire world vanished around him. Akali found it unbelievable someone would just readily agree to this sort of deal.

“Uh-huh? So that’s it? You’re just going to take us there? How do we even know you’re capable in any manner?” Akali finally spoke up, looking at the man. 

“I’ll do anything for Lux. No request is too small for me!” He readily agreed all too willingly. It crept all three of them, but Lux didn’t seem to fight him against that. In fact, a small smile crept on her face, almost manipulative in nature.

“That was quite the welcome. You’re empowered by that gauntlet, correct?” Evelynn asked, stepping forward to address the man. Ezreal glared his blue eyes at the demon, a sense of indignation returning. “Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I have to destroy this monster before we can start our quest!” He said almost too righteously. Akali reflexively stepped forward, kunai brandished in hand, ready to fight.

“We’re alive because of this demon. You will do no such thing.” Akali growled, her instinct overriding any sort of thoughts she had.

“Hmm, I don’t know...” Ezreal mused lightly, flexing the fingers of his gauntlet. Akali readied herself, but Lux stepped forward, placing her hands on the golden gauntlet. “Please, don’t attack her. I didn’t like the idea of her presence when we first met, and I still have doubts...but she has saved and protected me...so...leave her alone.” Lux said.  
Hearing the Demacian stand up for the demon made Evelynn feel a sense of contentment. As expected, Ezreal’s entire demeanor changed. This time instead of being deflated, he perked up, a large smile growing on his face.

“Alright, all is forgiven! I’ll lead the way!” He declared, turning around as if everything had been settled. The trio stood back, simply bewildered by the man's shifting attitude and demeanor. 

“What a shithead.” Evelynn spat defiantly. 

“He’s either extremely skilled or extremely dumb. I’m not sure which it is yet.” Akali said as she watched him pace away.

“Maybe he’s both.” Evelynn hummed, her golden eyes reflecting off the setting sun. 

Akali chuckled, stepping away from the demon, looking at her as if she were trying to discern if the figure in front of her was truly Evelynn. “Woah, what makes **you** think he’s skilled?” Akali asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Evelynn’s golden eyes peered at the man, falling to the gauntlet in his left hand. 

“In his left hand he wields an ancient artifact. He either stumbled upon it by luck, or he knows how to manage his way across dangerous vistas. I think you’d probably need a little bit of both to get it.” Evelynn smiled, looking back at the assassin.

“Is that why you’re willing to travel with him?” Akali asked with amusement. Although she didn’t say it out loud, she too found the man intolerable. 

Evelynn rolled her eyes, focusing on the rogue next to her. “Just because he can help you along this journey doesn’t mean I have to like him. He’s the type of man I took easy pleasure in killing, but I won’t deny you the opportunity he presents.” Evelynn said, flexing her claws as if she were questioning her decision already.

Lux leaned forward, looking at the demon. “K-kill?” She asked hesitantly.

Evelynn laughed at Lux’s sudden question, baring her teeth as if trying to show an animalistic side to her. “Oh darling, you can’t be **this** naive. You saw the bodies of the guards strewn along the hallways as we made our escape, right?” Evelynn hummed amusingly. 

“W-well...that was different…you didn’t have much of a choice there...” Lux said, her gaze falling to the ground.

“In what way? Because it was to save you? Face the facts, you’ve been rescued by a demon who has a body count higher than the amount of sliced bread you’ve eaten in your life. Like me or hate me, I don’t care, but don’t get your thoughts twisted: I’m here for the rogue, not to aid humanity. So go ask that **annoyance** to wait for us as we gather supplies for the road ahead.” Evelynn ordered.

Lux just stared at the demon in disbelief, but she didn’t have the energy or will to fight back. Instead, she trained her eyes on the adventurer, and chased forward, almost as if she had decided to obey the demon.

“You’re here for _me_ , huh?” Akali asked, cocking an eyebrow at the demon. Evelynn rolled her eyes, stepping away from the assassin. “Do not make me repeat myself, love. Even if I don’t understand these thoughts, I am no longer going to hide them.” Evelynn admitted openly.

“What exactly are you hoping to learn by traveling with me?” Akali asked the demon. Evelynn stayed quiet for a moment, considering the assassin's words. There were so many questions that she wanted to be answered, but for the time being, she just wanted clarity.

“It is my hope that the fog which plagues me will clear. If spending time with you is the cause for that, then so be it.” Evelynn gave a genuine smile to the assassin. At that moment Akali felt her heart lighten, and she couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Is something the matter?” Evelynn asked, both happy to see such a sudden reaction, but also unsure as to why the assassin would suddenly appear as such. It made her heart flutter with an endearing warmth, one that seemed to cleanse all the fear and dread which washed over her earlier. 

As if realizing her reaction, Akali quickly wiped the look of joy from her face, attempting her best to regain her composure. Her eyes drifted to the mage and explorer, Lux’s clear annoyance exemplified by her posture. Akali ruminated on Evelynn’s tactics before giving the demon another look.

“You...you sent Lux to keep him company on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Well of course, how else could we assure that our new guide wouldn’t leave without us?” Evelynn huffed, crossing her arms.

“No, I don’t mean that. You purposefully had her do that so she wouldn’t scavenge with us...I’m sure the atrocities that the demon left behind aren’t...pretty.” Akali observed, her hesitation clear as she redirected her attention to one of the nearby homes.

Evelynn looked away from Akali, refusing to even acknowledge the rogue’s theory. “We’re losing sunlight, we better gather supplies quickly if you wish to make any progress tonight.” Evelynn stated objectively, doing her best to ignore the assassin’s accusation.

Akali’s mouth twisted, but she decided not to protest the demon's indignation. Instead, she walked forward, heading to the closest building. But before she made her way onto the small porch, she turned back around, giving the demon a small smile. “You may try to hide it, but you do care for others. I think what you did was sweet.” Akali admitted before heading inside.

Evelynn felt frozen in place, those words which slipped from the assassin's mouth felt like daggers in her heart, a comment she never would have expected or thought she wanted.

But it gave her a sense of satisfaction. 

Evelynn scoffed, looking back out to the fading sunlight. A swirl of conflict filled her heart. Part of her wanted to venomously deny the words. But another part of her, one that was growing stronger every day, wanted something different.

“Is that really what you think, love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I hope this one was worth the wait!
> 
> This chapter was a pretty large undertaking, as it really dealt with understanding and deconstructing Akali, Evelynn and Lux's characters, where they stand now, where they've been, and where they need to go.
> 
> Evelynn is really starting to show how Akali has been affecting her, meanwhile poor Akali is still in a bit of a denial rut. But in certain circumstance she lets her true feelings shine through.
> 
> Fiddlesticks was a fun addition to bring in, I saw someone guess last chapter that he'd be appearing, and I was like "ahhh! Don't ruin the surprise". (I'm joking, I love seeing theories and such)
> 
> With that all said, I don't think I'll be going back to a regularly scheduled three chapters per week. Work is still ramping up and life is pretty stressful. With that said I'm going to aim for at least one chapter every Monday, with a potential second upload on Fridays. Once things calm down at work though I'll be able to do more on a regular basis.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments, wishes, thoughts and patience. Your support, as always is greatly appreciated. Thank you all <3


	16. Chapter 16

Wooden floorboards creaked under delicate footsteps as Akali slowly entered the battered home. Glassware had been shattered across the harrowed halls, wooden furniture smashed into splinters, with the unsightly grizzled appearance of three hollowed husks among them. As the rogue's earthy hues gazed over them, she winced at the unmistakable sight of a former family that resided in the humble estate. All three appeared deranged and drained, with a final twist of fear resting on their expired expressions. Her stomach churned at the sights, suddenly glad she hadn’t eaten since being imprisoned. 

In disgust, Akali turned her head away from the grotesque sight, doing everything in her power to recenter her thoughts. She had but one goal when traveling to this village: acquire supplies for the road ahead. Anything else had to fall to the wayside. 

The rogue couldn’t help but feel like she was grave robbing as she poked through the cupboards, looking for anything to satiate the hunger which pained her stomach. In a small stone covered locker Akali found an assortment of dried meats, tough to the touch but seemingly still in good condition. Nearby, the assassin found freshly picked honeyfruit, and even some practical supplies: like cooking knives, flint to start fires, washcloths, a few empty canteens, and some medical wrapping. 

Despite the guilt that pained Akali’s core from stealing these supplies, she reasoned that it was better purposed with her group, rather than wasting away in this desolate town.

Scavenging all she could reasonably find, Akali made her way back to the dirt road, where Evelynn seemed to be waiting. Out on the horizon, Akali could see Ezreal chatting with Lux, with the latter holding a rope, presumably attached to the bucket inside a well. Despite her efforts to procure the group water, it seemed to be Ezreal’s mission to not give the Demacian a moment of peace. 

And he wondered why she wasn’t attracted to him.

“Find what you need?” Evelynn asked curiously as her shadowy heels crunched against the dirt. In that moment Akali found herself awestruck by the demon. There had been no doubt about it, despite the horrid history of calamities the demon had caused, Akali had actually discovered a sweet side to the demon. Akali could see that the demon was looking out for Lux, and whatever the reason might be, it really touched the rogue's heart.

In the fading light of the sun, the pink flame which saturated itself against the demon’s ashy hair wrestled ever brighter. Silver trestles brushed lightly with the cool night air, her honey-colored eyes coaxing a small hitch from the rogue’s mouth. Despite the revelation that this hadn’t been her true form, Akali couldn’t help but be momentarily intoxicated by her beauty. She originally refused to acknowledge it, but as Evelynn slowly started to allow herself to feel, Akali started to allow herself to relax in return.

“Uh...yeah, I did. How are they doing?” Akali turned her attention to the aforementioned companions, trying to distract from the fact she had just been staring absentmindedly at the demon. Lux was now withdrawing the bucket from the well, with Ezreal wrapping his arm around her shoulder, almost causing her to drop it back in. 

“You know how it goes; young love. It makes me sick.” Evelynn scoffed, watching the two in the distance. Akali questioningly looked back at Evelynn before letting out a low laugh, the dark red rays of the sun dimming to a dark blue hue. “I wouldn’t call that love. The feelings are totally one-sided.” Akali observed.

“Hmm, I didn’t know love worked like that.” Evelynn stated somberly, her lips twisting in discomfort. 

“Worked like...what?” Akali asked, more inquisitive than earlier. For a moment she actually considered that Evelynn was just playing dumb. Even if she were a demon, Akali expected her to know how the emotion of love worked. But just one look at her face told the assassin that Evelynn wasn’t messing around. 

“Can love truly be one-sided? Isn’t it an emotion forged between two people?” Evelynn asked. 

“Well, you’re half right. It’s a connection between two people. But attraction and love can form without being reciprocated.” Akali explained. The words seemed to send a wave of disappointment over the demon, leaving Akali confused as to why she even bothered to give her an explanation.

They both stood in silence as they watched Ezreal gush over the Demacian, Lux doing everything in her power to keep him at bay. Akali looked back at Evelynn, the same look of disappointment still resonating. “What’s the matter?” Akali asked instinctively, wanting to cure the demon of her inner toil.

“Hmm...I don’t know.” Evelynn admitted quietly. It was clear the demon was lost in thought, but one look at her golden eyes gave Akali reformation. “Well, that’s just how it is. Just because you like someone, it doesn’t mean they have to like you back.” Akali explained, shrugging in response. 

Evelynn let out a soft laugh, her tempered gaze looking up to the dim sky. “Is that why humans are so easily tricked? How feeble.” Evelynn forced a weak smile across her face, but underneath it all was a resonating pain.

Seeing Evelynn like this made Akali feel uncomfortable. A part of her wanted to really dig into the issue, to see why it seemed to be consuming the pale demon. Evelynn had proven herself time and time again to protect Akali. 

As much as everything inside the rogue screamed to trust the demon, another part pulled. She couldn’t let down her guard, not after what happened back in Shurima. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill yell, Akali turning her gaze to the source. There Ezreal held his hands up high, as if flagging surrender, with a small light illuminating from Lux’s left palm. Akali knew that Lux likely didn’t have the power to actually attack the man, but the threat of it alone seemed to stop his annoying jabber.

“Looks like that’s our sign to go.” Akali excused, pacing away from the shadowy demon, using the opportune moment to distract herself. 

“Are you two ready to go?” Akali asked cooly, which caused Lux to lower her left palm. She gave the assassin an exhausted smile. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask.” Releasing a small chuckle before lifting her right arm with a bucket in hand. “I got us some water, maybe we can find something to hold it in…”

“No need to worry, I got us some canteens from a nearby home.” Akali pulled the three canisters from her weapons pouch, setting them on the ground. She uncapped the first one and Lux was careful to pour the water into it without spilling any. As soon as Akali capped the first one it had been suddenly snatched from her hands. Akali glanced over to the source and saw Ezreal with a wide grin on his face.

“Ah, you shouldn’t have.” He said smugly. Akali felt frustration bubble inside of her as the vacancy in her palm easily allowed for her hand to ball into a fist. “I really shouldn’t have…”

“Shouldn’t you have your own?” Lux asked quizzingly, stepping forward to take the canteen from the adventurer, but he quickly pulled it away. “I, uh, sorta lost mine traveling from Shurima to here.” He said without giving any further explanation.

“But Akali only has three, what about-” Lux started, before gazing over at the pale demon. Evelynn’s interest seemed to be at an absolute low, her golden eyes gazing at the back of her rosy-colored claws. All attention seemed to be drawn to the demon, which caused her to crack a small smile on her ruby lips.

“Oh darling, I don’t need to drink water to survive. I appreciate the concern though.” Evelynn smiled towards the mage, who shuddered from the demon’s cat-like eyes. Ezreal stepped forward, placing the freshly acquired canteen in his pouch. 

“Ha! Like I thought, this thing isn’t human! I think it’s pretty clear this creature has manipulated the two of you. At first, I was going to let it pass because of its...beauty, but that’s far enough! I shall show you two the light.” Ezreal grinned, lifting his gauntlet up.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Evelynn hummed, flexing her claws before allowing one to delicately touch her bottom lip. But to Evelynn’s surprise, Akali stepped forward and in the way, her brown eyes staring the man down.

“If you try to make a move against a single one of us I won’t hesitate to abandon you. We don’t _need_ you, so know your place.” Akali growled protectively. Evelynn’s lips turned upwards in satisfaction: she didn’t need to be protected by the rogue, but seeing her do so instinctively was encouraging.

“Hmpf, whatever.” Ezreal shrugged before blinking away in a flash. He unfortunately only disappeared for a moment, as he appeared further in the horizon, racing on ahead. Akali let out a sigh, she could tell that the man was going to be annoying to deal with. 

“Mmm, it’s not too late to leave him.” Evelynn said softly to Akali. The rogue rolled her eyes, not fully against the idea either. But in this instance, she knew they had to stack the odds in their favor. If it meant avoiding Noxus then she’d even put up with him.

“Let’s just fill the rest of these canteens and get out of here. This town is giving me the creeps.” Akali stated.

“You’re telling me.” Lux laughed exhaustively, walking forward with the water bucket in hand. Filling the remaining two canteens, Akali’s hand brushed against the honeyfruit in her pouch and smiled. “Here, it’s not much, but let’s split this.”

Evelynn’s eyes caught the effortless flex of the rogue’s biceps as she ripped the green fruit clean in half. Juices from the fruit lightly dripped down the assassin's hands. The demon couldn’t help but drink in her well tones features, her strong arms, the dragon tattoo which sprawled along her back down her arms, her built abs, and the scar that-

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

Evelynn’s heartbeat became deafening. 

Cold.

Harrowed. 

Empty.

_She_ was the one that did that.

_She_ scarred Akali’s skin.

This was her fault.

“Thanks Akali!” Lux said, her mouth slightly full after taking a bite from the sticky fruit. The rogue grinned before her eyes turned towards Evelynn. The demon appeared stiff, almost as if she were frozen in time. But as the fading light of the sun finally disappeared, Akali knew they had to get moving.

“As much as I want to completely lose Ezreal, we should really go after him before he gets too far away.” Akali sighed, giving one last look at the demon, a part of her wanting to reach out and comfort her. 

‘ _Such a stupid thought._ ’ Akali told herself, looking back out to the horizon. Her heart raced disappointedly at her decision, despite knowing it had been the right one. No matter how much her heart yearned to console her, she knew this wasn’t the time for it. 

Akali swung her hand, attempting to get any remnants of the sticky honeyfruit off of her hands before racing forward. As the moon started to shine ahead she could barely make out the figure of the man who raced on ahead. Akali questioned her sanity chasing after a man, knowing this had been exactly what he wanted.

And yet she followed in his footsteps.

Her feet pushed against the dirt, doing everything in her power to close the distance. The patter of footsteps behind her told her that Evelynn and Lux were following, which was all the confirmation she needed to continue. She normally would have calmly left as a group, but with Ezreal’s decent and Evelynn’s shift of mood, Akali was restless to get going. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Akali yelled out, signaling her frustration towards the blonde in the distance. 

No response as he continued, slipping further and further away.

“Ezreal, stop!” Akali continued to race forward, yelling for him again.

No response.

“What is his deal?!” Akali growled under her breath. There was no way he couldn’t actually hear her, he was doing this on purpose. No matter how much she ran it felt like he kept getting further away. A growl escaped her throat as she took a stand, her voice resounding out: “Hey hot stuff! What is your plan!” The rogue’s voice rang out, causing Evelynn and Lux to flinch at the loud noise as they slowly trailed behind. 

Despite his great distance away, it also seemed to cause Ezreal to stop. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and even with the darkness of the night, Akali could see his annoying smile widen. 

Akali could already feel regret well inside of her. 

He disappeared in a golden flash, appearing suddenly next to the rogue, a heroic smile resting on his face. “Well well well, look who came crawling back to me.”

“I didn’t come crawling, you ran off after I gave you one of our canteens. So unless you want me to take it back you should stay and answer my questions.” Akali's voice was harsh, but Ezreal didn’t seem to mind.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” He sneered.

“How do you plan on getting us to Bilgewater?” Akali asked, straight to the point.

Ezreal chuckled under his breath. “If you must know: I’ve traveled to almost every region imaginable. No place is too far from my reach; and if I haven’t been there yet, you can be assured it’s on my list.” He said loftily, lifting his arm to place around Akali’s shoulder. 

Rejecting the action, Akali stepped away from Ezreal, causing him to nearly trip over his own feet. A small snicker was elicited from Evelynn’s throat as Ezreal quickly regained his composure. Akali wished she could relish in his duncity, but she knew there were more pressing matters afoot. 

“Uh-huh?” Akali responded, doing her best to feign interest in his veiled explanation. As Ezreal regained his balance he cleared his throat, a look of annoyance crossing his face. “What? Not impressed?” 

Akali refused to give him any sign of interest, which seemed to deflate the cocky man. After a moment where the two locked eyes he took a step away from her. He looked her over once, and then twice, and when it seemed that she wasn’t going to budge he finally gave up. “Pshh. Fine. I’m now using Hextech Gateways. There, are you happy?” He said dejectedly, his tone far more grounded than it had been before.

Akali furrowed her eyebrows. She had definitely heard of Hextech before, as it had been the primary energy and technology Piltover utilized, but she wasn’t overly knowledgeable on this specific technology. “Hextech...Gateways?” Akali asked, curiosity in her voice as if she were trying to piece together its function from its name alone.

The man scoffed, his voice jovial once more at the appearance of Akali’s confusion. Irritation set back on Akali, she wondered if they should have just abandoned the man after all. “Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t heard of Hextech Gateways before?” Ezreal laughed his tone light and pointed. 

Akali let out an irritated sigh, finally looking to the demon on her left. Evelynn seemed to have an amused look, looking as if she had no intention of interfering in this conversation. The assassin cocked an eyebrow towards Evelynn, silently begging if she knew what Ezreal was talking about. Evelynn simply shrugged, leaving Akali to look towards Lux. The bright mage held the same look of confusion. Reluctantly, Akali went back to square one.

“I’m from Ionia.” Akali said, almost as if it were to serve as an explanation to the explorer without admitting defeat.

“So?” Ezreal answered insufferably, his answer equally unhelpful. Akali held back the urge to punch him square in the jaw. How Lux managed to listen to him for more than two minutes she didn’t understand. 

“So...tell me what we’re looking for.” Akali stated plainly, hoping this would elicit a proper response.

She should have known better.

Ezreal’s blue eyes gazed over Akali for a moment, his mouth twisting with annoyance. “Fine. Has anyone ever told you that you’re needy?” Ezreal complained. Akali balled her hand into a fist, ready to utilize the strike she had been holding back.

The only bright side was that she was giving Lux some reprieve from the prick.

“Hextech Gateways are pieces of Hexquipment that only the police and higher officials in Piltover can utilize.” Ezreal said, as if that explained what its purpose or function had been for their journey ahead.

“Okay?” Akali said, waiting for a response. 

Silence as thick as molasses strewed between them again, only the light wisps of wind breaking the deafening quiet. It went on for so long the demon cocked her head to the side, looking to see if she had missed anything. However, nothing was missed. It was all silence.

He didn’t offer a response.

The man was insufferable.

“So, are you a member of the police?” Akali asked, annoyance on the tip of her tongue. Her fist continued to ball, weighing if the ramifications would be worth the instant satisfaction of her knuckles colliding with his jaw.

“What? Me? Ha! No...No I’m not.” Ezreal grinned, once again acting as if that answered the assassin’s question.

“Then are you someone with influence?”

“What type of influence?” He winked.

“Answer the question.” Akali said with a growl, her eyes narrowing with annoyance. Ezreal nearly flinched from the threatening glare, but his irritating demeanor persisted.

“No I’m not.” Ezreal admitted, hoping that the intense stare would pass. 

Unfortunately for him, Akali didn’t let up, vexation still holding firm in her visage as the man continued to dodge the underlying intent. “Okay, then how do you-” As the words spilled from her mouth Ezreal cleared his throat, interrupting the rogue. “Listen, just because I _stole_ them doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. I was in the process of setting some up around Runeterra, and that’s when I ran into you all.” The adventurer explained. 

“You stole equipment from the police?” The rogue accused, her tone harsher than would be normally warranted.

“Did I say steal? I meant borrowed.” Ezreal said lightly, trying to make himself appear in a better light than he probably deserved. Akali didn’t believe his new statement but decided to press on. “Whatever. How do they work?” Akali asked once again, flexing her fingers to release any of her pent-up energy.

“A Hextech Gateway is a device that links two paths to one another. The distance can go pretty far!” He declared, finally giving Akali the answer she wanted. She came to the final decision that she wouldn’t hit him. 

Today, at least. 

“Oh, that’s great. Got one that goes to Bilgewater?” Akali asked, hoping she’d get a straight answer out of the blonde man.

“Ha, good one! No.” Ezreal said. Akali grit her jaw in irritation once more. For a moment she considered just charging straight through Noxian territory if it meant not journeying with this man. 

The blonde chuckled under his breath confidently, flashing Akali another smile. “I figure we can take a Hextech Gateway to Piltover, and then go sailing down the River of Pilt to Bilgewater.”

Akali didn’t like the sound of more ship travel, but she figured it was something that she had to expect at this point. After all, both Bilgewater and Ionia were surrounded by water. 

“Okay, so we just take this Hextech Gate to Piltover, and then leave for Bilgewater? That’s...good to hear. At least we don’t have to go through Noxus.” Akali said honestly.

“Well, about that...” Ezreal responded, his voice suddenly shy and meek.

Akali was starting to have doubts again.

“What’s the matter?” Akali growled, her pained expression of annoyance blossoming. Ezreal let out an unconfident chuckle, nearly shrinking from Akali’s intense stare.

“Well...the latest Hextech Gateway I’ve placed is located just north of the silent forest...” Ezreal explained hesitantly. Akali pursed her lips for a moment before flipping open her map. She found the described location, the Silent Forest looked no more than a day's walk, and it wasn’t even in Noxian territory. What was the issue?

“Just a bit of a journey ahead, what’s the problem with that?” Akali asked, folding the map back up and putting it away. The sweat beading down Ezreal’s forehead didn’t stop, telling Akali he wasn’t being completely open and honest about his thoughts. 

“Um...so not all Gateways connect with one another. The Gateway we’ll take from there will lead us to the next one, and **then** that one will lead us to Piltover! And I’ll have you know, I’m hoping to return home with enough to show that they’ll have no choice but to admit me in the Piltover Explorers Guild.” Ezreal decreed, his language annoyingly vague as he side-stepped what the issue would be.

“I see...So, where will this next one take us, exactly?” Akali naturally asked, fearing she already knew the answer. Ezreal chuckled under his breath again, pulling lightly at his scarf.

“Oh, you know, it’s really no big deal. I’ve-just-been-trying-to-infiltrate-the-Immortal-Bastian-and-I-may-have-placed-the-connecting-Hextech-Gateway-inside-of-Noxus.” His words impossibly fast as if he were hoping they wouldn’t be recognized by the rogue. 

He guessed wrong. 

Akali’s eyes widened in a rage as she processed his words, and she held everything back once again, her arms tight and tense.

“You’re trying to infiltrate the Immortal Bastian?! Is this a joke to you?!” Akali yelled, causing Ezreal to flinch away from her. Moonlight hung bright overhead, with both Lux and Evelynn silent as they watched the assassin handle the Piltovan man. “Are you TRYING to get us all killed?!” Akali spoke in frustration, her brown eyes narrowing at the young man. He was lightly backing away from the assassin, clear nervousness overtaking him.

“Hey, like I’ve said, it’s easy to use. You just slip in and slip out. But with a slightly bigger group than normal, I wouldn’t mind trying to find whatever secrets they’re hiding in there.” He chuckled nervously, sensing the anger in Akali rising. Akali fought every instinct to retaliate against the man, her jaw clenching in frustration. 

A sense of calm washed over her, placated by a simple touch to her shoulder. She looked at the source of the touch and saw a familiar clawed hand lay delicately on her shoulder. Looking up to its owner, she witnessed the demon holding a stoic face, the pink flame in her hair strangely stagnant.

“This man may be an idiot, but even an idiot can still be useful. We would have to travel through Noxus either way. If worse comes to worst we at least now have bait.” Evelynn barred her fangs, a twisted smile lifting on her lips as she peered at the man.

Ezreal stopped backing up, his eyebrows furrowing angrily towards the demon. “Hey! If that’s the case then maybe I should put an end to you right here!” Ezreal said defiantly, his gauntlet glowing a light gold. Evelynn let out a small chuckle, her right claws flexing as if she were ready for a fight, the pink flame on her head flickering excitedly. 

“You know what, maybe we should just rest for tonight. Sleep on our options and head out tomorrow.” Lux stepped forward, trying to dispel whatever tension there was between them. Evelynn flicked her golden eyes at the mage, relaxing her claws as she allowed Lux’s words to win her over. It seemed to be over in an instant, as Ezreal was quickly distracted by their new interruption.

“Ahh, that’s such a great idea Lux. Wow, you’re so wonderful-” He started. Both Evelynn and Akali rolled their eyes, the need to hurt the young man diminishing as he found himself distracted with his crush once again.

“Irritating prick.” Akali said under her breath as she paced towards the nearby forest, resounding to find some method of reprieve after the infuriating revelations. 

Evelynn stalked the rogue as they distanced themselves from the two blondes. Evelynn wasn’t doing so suspiciously, but more with a vague interest. As much as she had been annoyed with the man, it made Evelynn that much more upset with him that Akali was affected by him. Something in Evelynn wanted to sate Akali’s displeasure.

“What are you doing, love?” Evelynn asked as she approached Akali’s right. The assassin gave the demon a passing glance before looking forward to the trees near them. They had been approaching a dense forest, one which seemed both intimidating and inviting with its calm serenity.

“I’m going to gather wood to build a fire-” Akali reasoned, before giving the demon a passing look. “...you don’t get cold, do you?” Akali asked with interest as a brisk wind passed the duo.

“Mmm, I suppose not. I can feel the sensations of both heat and cold, but neither really bother me.” Evelynn admitted. Akali looked at Evelynn inquisitively for a moment, a sigh escaping her lips. “That...flame on your head...it doesn’t produce heat, right?” Akali asked, her brown eyes reflecting the pink flicker from Evelynn’s head.

“It’s not a flame in the physical sense. Like I told you, this form isn’t my true essence. But what you see as a flame is actually my Spiritual Energy personified.” Evelynn explained, bringing her pink claws up to her hair, lightly flicking her digits through the ethereal light.

Akali stopped walking, a seriousness dawning over her. A conflict brewed within her as painful memories resurfaced in her mind. She felt hollow thinking of how faint that pink flame had once resonated. Akali hadn’t even considered the fact, but now that Evelynn pointed it out, it felt all too obvious. Evelynn’s physical form could survive many mortal wounds because she wasn’t exactly human, this physical body no more than an avatar for her own being. But it’s clear it did leave ties to her mortal capabilities, as Akali had seen her on the verge of death multiple times.

It made Akali feel sick.

The expression of hurt Akali held on her face twisted Evelynn’s heart in a way she couldn’t even imagine. No matter the turmoil that was rummaging in the assassin's mind, Evelynn held the natural instinct to step forward and embrace the rogue, to try and wash that worry off her mind. But before she could make any direct action Akali’s eyes locked with Evelynn’s, her mouth finally parting.

“Is that why it looked so dim when you were pinned by Vayne? And that day on the shore too? Were you… **dying**?” Akali barely squeaked out, the pain in her voice all too clear.

Strangely, an endearing warmth swarmed the demon’s chest as the words had finally hit her ears. The feeling of care and attention the rogue had felt in this moment was one she wanted to cherish forever. But on the other hand, the pain that registered on the assassin’s face broke her heart. Evelynn wanted to mend it by any means necessary. She wanted Akali not to worry. She wanted Akali to smile. 

Then Evelynn pondered: Had she seen Akali smile? A real genuine smile? Sure Evelynn had witnessed the turn of Akali’s lips on multiple occasions, primarily when she was charming her that night at the Spirit Blossom festival. But never directly because of her actions. In fact, Akali typically seemed to sour at her presence.

And that hurt.

Evelynn wanted that to change.

It was her mission to have that change.

She didn’t know why, but she felt a sense of satiation around Akali. However, that feeling seemed to diminish whenever the rogue’s mood became dour. Upon this realization Evelynn found herself craving her happiness. 

That smile. 

She would do anything to see that expression dawn on the assassin's face. **Especially** if she could be the one to cause such a reaction.

“No need to worry, love. It’s because of you I’m alive right now.” Evelynn admitted, which for a single moment seemed to give Akali a sense of reprieve. But just as the smile was about to lift on her lips it instantly soured again, the rogue turning her attention back to the woods in front of them. 

“Whatever. I think we should just make the best of what we’ve got.” Akali sighed, refusing to glance back over at the demon for fear she’d show concern for her apparent mortality. 

A swirl of conflict aimed itself at the demon, not eliciting the reaction she anticipated. So instead she just watched as Akali gathered some nearby wood for the fire. 

The return trip was deafeningly silent as they approached the clearing. Lux was already laying down to rest, no doubt trying to get the bickering explorer to be quiet. Unfortunately for her, it appeared Ezreal liked to hear himself talk, as he continued to blabber despite her feigned resignation. 

The rogue made sure to keep her distance from the pair, figuring she wouldn’t get any sleep with Ezreal around. Akali gathered stones to build a small fire pit, throwing in the loose wood she found inside. Afterward she pulled out a kunai and sliced it against the stolen flint from the village, creating heated sparks upon the wood until it finally caught fire. 

Akali was appreciative of the immediate silence as she decided to prepare some of the dried meat she had found at the small town, skewering it on a stick. A small grin lifted on Akali’s lips, realizing that this would be the first substantial meal she would have eaten in days.

The demon turned her attention back to the assassin, and instead of making usual conversation, simply allowed her golden hues to wash over the rogue. Evelynn found a fascination as she watched the assassin work: she didn’t understand the innate hunger humans felt to feed themselves, but she did know another hunger.

One that would no longer be satiated by agony.

One that seemed satiated by the woman across from her.

She continued to watch as Akali checked the tenderness of the meat. Evelynn didn’t seem to understand the need to cook it, since it appeared to be cooked in some fashion already, but Akali worked it over the open flame, causing the dry meat to become more malleable and tender. 

Once she deemed it acceptable, Akali scarfed down the chewy meat faster than she had eaten the ramen on the first night they met. Evelynn couldn’t help but smile at the thought of their union at that Spirit Blossom festival. How open and willing the young rogue had been on that night.

How Akali blushed at her touch.

A tantalizing feeling expressed itself within her claws, the feeling of Akali’s warm yet soft skin under her fingertips. It was a moment that the demon so wished to recreate. And it would be incredibly easy, all she needed to do was lean over and-

Evelynn didn’t understand the sudden drive, but she allowed her instincts to take over. As Akali finished taking her first few bites she became startled by Evelynn’s sudden motion, pulling away naturally. But as their eyes locked, Akali stayed put, and Evelynn’s bare hand finally brushed against her cheek. 

The pink claws danced across Akali’s soft skin ever so delicately, caressing her cheek in a tantalizing embrace. Akali swallowed the food in her mouth, her brown eyes stabilizing on the demon, a strange nervousness welling in the rogue. 

“What...what are you doing?” Akali asked with bewilderment in her words. Evelynn pushed her hand forward, tucking some of Akali’s loose bangs behind her ear.

“Mmm, nothing. I just wanted to try something.” Evelynn said genuine delight inflicted in her tone. 

There she had felt it. That void inside of her: filled. 

Even if just for a moment. 

She felt like a fool, having run away from Akali back in Shurima.

Trying to shove this all away. 

Being in such deep denial.

Yet she never thought a demon was capable of feelings like _this_.

And while she didn’t fully understand it, she was starting to get a grasp of it.

But the moment was suddenly ruptured, with Akali backing away from Evelynn’s palm.

In that moment Evelynn felt the void return.

A look of confusion took hold on Akali’s face, twisting Evelynn’s heart in ways she didn’t know possible.

Why did that hurt?

This feeling had hurt worse than the exploding Ionian ship. Or even Vayne’s piercing silver bolt. 

It left her feeling hollow. 

Rejected. 

Evelynn almost berated herself for even attempting the action.

Akali sat in bewilderment as she witnessed the cascading emotions wash over the demon, her pink flame flickering in uncertainty. Akali felt her stomach twist in regret from backing away from the motion, a strong part of her urging to lean back forward and feel the sharp embrace of the demon’s hand again. And yet she couldn’t shake the unnerving feeling budding inside. “Are...are you up to your old tricks?” The rogue asked, her voice hesitant and the accusation harsh. 

Evelynn felt herself shudder under the rogue’s words. ‘ _Is that all you’ll ever see me as, love?_ ’ Evelynn thought to herself, uncertainty taking its hold over the demon.

“No...no I’m not, love.” Evelynn said earnestly, hoping that would ease some of the tension. Akali just gazed at Evelynn, unsure of how to proceed with the demon. As if trying to change the subject, the assassin pulled her unruly hair out of her ponytail, her long raven-black tresses falling loose.

“Well...maybe I should get some sleep.” Akali said under her breath, doing anything to distract herself from her own internal conflict. Despite the nearby fire, Akali shivered, her arms shaking for a brief moment. 

A rush of memories came back to the demon: The endless courting her victims provided her on the night of their death. Whenever the demon shivered, her date would either typically give her a jacket, or give her a warm embrace. Obviously, Evelynn didn’t have the former, so all instincts in her attempted to provide is the latter. 

No, she _wanted_ to do it.

Evelynn stood onto her shadowy heels and paced around the rogue until she was firmly behind her. Akali, for a moment, turned to look over her shoulder, but Evelynn kneeled down to the ground, wrapping her arms around Akali’s torso. A light hum escaping Evelynn’s lips as she felt a new sense of contentment. 

“Eve, what are you doing?” Akali asked, her voice light and airy.

“You looked cold. This is what you humans do to stay warm, right?” Evelynn asked, holding the assassin tight. For a moment she felt the tension in Akali’s body melt she succumbed to the demon’s embrace. 

In that small moment Evelynn felt peace.

“Mmmm, you’re so _warm_.” Evelynn purred, feeling herself relax against Akali’s back. The demon didn’t want this moment to fade. If she could stay here for the rest of her eternal life she would. She had never felt contentment like this. It was addicting.

Her claws dropped from Akali’s bottom set of ribs, lightly tracing her well-built abdomen. Evelynn couldn’t help but soak in the warmth: The demon didn’t ever feel cold, but next to Akali, she felt like a shivering animal next to a furnace, and she never wanted to leave her side.

Then a flutter rang loudly in the demon’s heart, the warmth of Akali’s hand brushing over her own, clasping over her embraced claws. A heat swirl through Evelynn’s chest, her pulse racing at the sudden sensation.

But just as it had started, disappointment rang suddenly inside the demon's head. The rogue lowered Evelynn’s wrapped arms, freeing herself from the unexpected embrace. 

Emptiness.

The demon felt frigidness rush her, her body feeling the cold air of the night take over. Akali shifted away awkwardly until Evelynn was no longer resting against her back, a strange bashfulness resounding on her face.

“I-I’m gonna get some sleep. Keep watch over us, will ya? Make sure that fire doesn’t spread.” Akali requested, another shiver passing down her body. This time Evelynn resisted the urge to give the rogue an embrace. 

It hurt her, to be this close, and yet so far. She felt as if she hadn’t earned the rogue’s trust back completely.

Not that she had deserved it.

But she wanted it.

She was craving it.

Evelynn watched as the rogue drifted to sleep, a spell of sadness filling her heart. 

“How do I sate this feeling, love?” Evelynn asked quietly under her breath, nothing more than a whisper.

Evelynn stayed awake all night, not that she ever slept. But tonight, the objective in her mind was as evident as it had been earlier in the evening: make Akali smile. She didn’t know _why_ that seemed to be her new craving, but to that end she would satiate it. Even if she had failed just before the rogue fell asleep, she resolved to not give up.

As the dawning sun rose over the horizon, Evelynn doused the current fire and stalked a flock of Silverwing, which crawled along a mountainscape. They were all small, their wings still not fully developed. So when Evelynn showcased herself to the yellow feathered creatures they scurried in fright. The majority managed to flap their wings and create a distance from the demon: all but one.

One of the Silverwing continued to crawl, it’s limp wings unable to carry a current under its weight. Evelynn slowly approached her prey, her tongue running teasingly over her bottom lip. The Silverwing let out a pathetic chirp as it stared at the approaching demon, its body shaking in terror. With one quick movement of her lashers, she put the poor creature out of its misery, its blood dripping cleanly down the shadowy appendages.

Relief washed over her as she returned to the camp, the mortals, but most importantly, Akali was still asleep. She imitated the rogue's motions from the previous night, starting another fire. She made sure to pluck the feathers and skin off the baby Silverwing appropriately, roasting it over the new open flame with her lasher. 

The scent of the cooking animal seemed to cause Akali to stir from her sleep, which Evelynn couldn’t help but smile at. “Good morning, love.” Evelynn said too sweetly given the grisly sight of dripping blood on her body.

Akali furrowed her eyebrows, almost as if she were trying to discern if this was a dream or reality. She brought her hand to her loose ruffled hair, brushing through her long locks before tying it back up in a ponytail.

“What’cha doing?” Akali grumbled, her voice groggy and untamed. 

“I’m cooking you some breakfast, love.” Evelynn cooed, turning her raised lasher ever so slightly. Akali just stared at Evelynn, trying to discern if there was some ulterior motive, but none immediately popped out. 

“Why? It’s not like you have to eat.” Akali asked skeptically.

“I wanted to do something nice for you, love.” Evelynn admitted. Akali scoffed, brushing any residue dirt off of her clothes. “You know what? I think I preferred it when you did everything because I ‘was interesting’.” Akali joked. Evelynn didn’t seem to take the statement well, a pout delivering on her face. 

The rogue didn’t know why, but the demon was seemingly putting a lot of effort into this moment. Evelynn was expressing yet another form of care, one that Akali couldn’t process. Despite everything, it felt impossible that a demon like Evelynn could ever actually be caring.

And yet, here they were.

Akali, feeling regret for her words, scratched the back of her head. “Sorry, it was a joke. Uh, thanks for breakfast.” Akali quickly backtracked, sitting back down on the ground. That seemed to put Evelynn at ease. 

“Hey, what’re we having?” Ezreal spoke, appearing in a flash next to Evelynn. Neither had realized that the man had awoken, but Evelynn was already done with his antics for the day. Without warning, malevolent energy surrounded her, the red flame in her head glowing brighter. “ **We** aren’t having anything, this meal was caught specifically for **Akali**.” Evelynn said with an animalistic growl, anger clear and resolute given she used the rogue’s actual name. The flame on her head grew insistently with the rage that fueled her.

“But if I don’t eat anything soon I’m gonna starve.” Ezreal complained readily.

“Then starve.” Evelynn responded coldly. 

Before Ezreal could come up with a witty response Lux approached the trio, a bright smile on her face. 

“Good morning everyone.” She said, her eyes widening with amazement as she watched Evelynn prepare the meal. “Evelynn, I didn’t think you’d be one to cook.” Lux smiled.

“Mhmm, first time for everything.” The demon admitted.

“What did you catch?” Akali asked reactively. The assassin didn’t know why, but she actually preferred it when she was alone with the demon. 

“A Silverwing.” Evelynn admitted nonchalantly. A moment of silence passed between all of them, and then a look of rage ran across Lux’s face.

“YOU KILLED- WHAT?!” Lux yelled, her normally kind blue eyes flared with a light brighter than the encompassing flames. Evelynn was surprised by the sudden expression, not knowing what the big deal had been: all life was fleeting.

“It’s just an animal...” Evelynn said under her breath.

“Just an animal? You know what-!” Lux said, her voice and demeanor far harsher than any member of their group had anticipated. In Lux’s right palm a ball of light started to form, taking shape. 

Akali quickly stood up, standing in between Lux and the demon. Evelynn found herself surprised that the assassin stood to protect her in this instance. It was quite clear that Lux wouldn’t be capable of attacking even if she wanted to, but it warmed her heart to see Akali stand up for her. 

“I don’t know how culture in Demacian works, but in Ionia, as long as we utilize all parts of the animal, the Spirit of Ionia is happy. We all need to survive in our own way. I think the best way forward is if we just let it go.” Akali reasoned, staring down Lux.

Lux looked like she wanted to protest, but she stopped herself. “...Fine.” She pouted, the light in her palm dissipating. 

Ezreal flashed a smile and appeared in a golden burst next to Lux. “Goooood Morning Lux, how are you today?! Happy to wake up to this handsome face?” He asked cockily. Lux just groaned and walked away, clearly upset with everyone at the moment. Ezreal, as predictably as possible, chased after her.

“You know, you really didn’t have to do this. I still have a bit of food from that village.” Akali said as she sat down next to the demon. Evelynn simply passed Akali a smile, a small sigh escaping her lips.

“As I said, I wanted to do this. I hope you enjoy it, love.” Evelynn said, removing the Silverwing from the fire.

Akali accepted the cooked animal hesitantly, pulling it off from the hot lasher. Akali looked uncertain as she observed the roasted Silverwing, but one glance at Evelynn’s eager eyes told Akali to push forward. She took a small bite from the cooked animal, her eyes widening as the freshly roasted meat hit her tongue. “Wow, not bad for your first time.” Akali said.

Evelynn naturally grinned, elation rising in the demon. “Well, I’ve watched countless humans cook and prepare meals for me before, so you can say I’ve had experience.” Evelynn hummed with confidence, the pride surprising the assassin.

“But you don’t need to eat?” Akali asked again for confirmation.

“Mhmm, not in the way you humans do. I can ingest mortal food, as I had on the night we first met, but I don’t need it to survive.” Evelynn explained.

“I see…” Akali stated, taking another bite from the prepared Silverwing.

“So...you enjoy it?” Evelynn asked.

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty good. Thanks Eve.” 

And at that moment Evelynn felt a warmth blossom in her heart. At first, it was a small trickle, eventually breaking away into a flood so overwhelming it consumed her. The sensation tugged her lips into a smile, the unusual sense of grace and gratitude suddenly addicting. ‘ _What is it about her? Why does she make me feel this way?_ ’ Evelynn thought to herself helplessly, a strange sense of satisfaction quelling in the demon’s mind.

For the first time, Evelynn was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. I promise they all won't be 6/7k+ words xD
> 
> With that said, this has been a chapter that's been a long time coming. I've had to rewrite so many scenes in past chapters because I've kept telling myself "they aren't developed enough to have this sort of a moment", but finally they're starting break through their own barriers, and obviously Evelynn is the more daring of the two. ;) I'm very glad to have a lighter fluffier chapter compared to the dredge that has been the last couple of chapters, especially because it allows these characters to unwind and settle with their thoughts. All in all it was a very fun chapter to write.
> 
> As you can see, I have an official chapter count at the top now! It could go beyond 29, but that's what it's looking to be _at least_. My break really allowed me to go ahead and draft the majority of the future chapters. They're all in different states of completion (some are mostly bullet points) but I now know exactly the contents of the chapters. So without any sort of ballooning of content, it really does seem likely that 29 will be the final chapter of this work. 28 will be the end of the story, with 29 being an epilogue. I hope you all look forward to how the journey plays out from here. :)
> 
> Also, since I have the entire scope of the work laid out in quite a lot of detail, I can comfortably say there will be no ratings bump (sorry to anyone expecting explicit smut at some point :P). With that said, if there was demand for something like that I could always write a one off based in this world with these characters, but there's currently no plans for anything like that.
> 
> Thank you all for the support you've given me. Seeing all the engagement, thoughts, theories, comments, concerns, and anything else under the sun is what makes me strive to make this work as good as it can be. Really without you all, this wouldn't be where it is today, so thank you all! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd again by [thebluewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf) (here on AO3). Once again, one of my biggest weaknesses I'm trying to work on with this work is fight choreo, so all the advice and support she's given me has helped me tremendously. Please go check out her works, I strongly recommend them :)

The morning mist parted to the warm rays of light, the orange incandescent hues shimmering through the densely populated forest. A cacophony of birds flew from the treetops as a resounding slam reverberated through the trunk of an old tree. At its base had been the four travelers, with the famed explorer rubbing his forehead in pain.

“So...you’re sure this is the place?” Akali asked, doubt quickly filling her voice. Ezreal fumbled about, pushing away piles of leaves as a burst of nervous laughter filled his lungs. The quartet had been searching for the Hextech Gateway for almost an hour and were seemingly making no progress as they stumbled along the entrance of the Silent Forest.

“Hmm, I’m sure it was right here.” Ezreal pouted.

“You know, I thought you could be a useful idiot, but turns out you’re just an idiot.” Evelynn chided with her pink claws resting on her hips. Akali snickered at Evelynn’s comment, taking whatever little enjoyment she could find from the irritating situation.

The whole ordeal still unnerved the assassin. Her entire conflict had been built directly with Noxus, and yet they were about to stumble straight into their Capital City. Appropriately so, it felt like they were walking into the jaws of death. But she also knew that Evelynn and Ezreal were right: There was almost no way they could get back to Bilgewater without passing Noxian territory, the use of Hextech Gateways seemed to be their best bet.

“Hey! I’ll have you know-” Ezreal rebutted, his sentence cut short as he tripped over himself, falling face flat into a new pile of leaves. No one seemed eager to help him up despite his aching moans and pleas. 

“Buncha good for-” Ezreal started as he stumbled back onto his feet, his sentence cut short as the clinging sound of metal off of his boot rang through the air. “OHHH! I FOUUUUNDDD IT!” He screamed, his voice piercing the ears of the three women watching.

Akali furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the space in front of her. “Um...where is it?” She asked with dubiety. Ezreal grinned, pushing the leaves away to showcase...bare ground. The rogue was about to berate the Piltovan once again, but as the sun peeked through the trees, a soft glimmer could be seen reflecting off the observably empty surface. He tapped his foot against the now reflecting object, vibrant blue light rippled against its shining panels until it fully revealed itself. His foot rested on the now-visible platform, circular with a purple gemstone in the center. 

“ **This** is a Hextech Gateway. With just a little-” He kicked it, a ring from the base lifted into the air, and a gust wind blowing in the immediate space between the ring and platform, ruffling Akali’s bangs slightly. The torrent quickly subsided as a blue rift ripped open the air, static energy tingling the air around them. The rupture was oval in nature, tall enough to encapsulate a human adult, and with its final reveal, Ezreal grinned proudly. “-There! It’s ready!”

“Interesting how far technology has evolved.” Evelynn mused, sounding slightly more intrigued than Akali anticipated. However, her facial expression calmed as she witnessed the growing smirk on the adventurer’s face.

“Hmm? Impressed with me?” Ezreal said cockily, stepping forward in order to tease the demon.

Evelynn scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Not quite. We don’t even know if it functions in the way you claim it does.” The demon said skeptically. That hadn’t even been a possibility that Akali had considered, but Evelynn brought up a valid point: What if this technology sent them to the wrong place? Or tore them up as they went through? There was no way to know if using this technology was safe in any manner. 

“Evelynn’s right. How...exactly does this work?” Lux asked curiously, leaning forward with her hands clasped behind her back. Ezreal’s eyes nearly burst with hearts as the mage addressed him: he rushed over and rested his arm around the Demacian’s shoulder, clearing his throat as he did so. 

“Do not worry!” He said, his voice an octave lower than it normally sat, “You just step in and-” He found himself stopping mid-sentence as a cold wind passed by him. The demon couldn’t help but chuckle, her golden eyes staring down the man with a sneer that encapsulated a hunter staring down their prey. Annoyance was met in his own eyes as he retracted his arm from the mage in an act of defiance. “-listen, it’s not complicated.”

“Okay, then demonstrate it for us.” Evelynn said, her eyes baring coldly towards the adventurer. Ezreal looked like he wanted to yell back at the demon, to stay in defiance even if it was only driven by his own petty nature, but Akali’s eyes widened at their little spat, holding a revelation of her own:

“He can’t be the first one through, we need him to be the **last** one.” Akali stepped forward, standing in between the demon and the man.

“Oh? Why is that, love?” Evelynn asked, her tone shifting the instant she heard Akali’s voice. Ezreal couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath from the change in demeanor as if he was getting back at her for all the remarks she held towards him, but Evelynn chose to simply ignore him.

“If it stops working then we’ll need him to reactivate it from this end.” Akali reasoned. He was able to get it running, but his method seemed rather rudimentary. The rogue figured it was a two-way route, but even with that consideration, she felt it best to have him on this side. Especially because he could choose to abandon them and close the gateway if he went first.

“Mmm, I see. Good thinking love.” Evelynn agreed almost too easily, which caused another chuckle to escape from Ezreal’s throat. If the demons glare could kill it would have, the man flinching as her golden eyes snapped to the blonde Piltovan.

“But...who will test it?” Lux said, trying to dissolve the tension that seemed to develop between Ezreal and Evelynn. The demon flexed her claws, her lashers twitching in annoyance, but with a deep breath she found the strength to look away from the man, her attention focused back over to the blue portal.

“I’ll go first.” Evelynn said pragmatically. She knew the chances of it being actually harmful were low, but a part of her wanted to go first just in case. She’d likely be able to survive the trip if it were harmful in any way, but if anything were to happen to Lux...or **especially** Akali...

“No. Hot stuff here can be slippery. You're best equipped to reign him in if he decides to go rogue.” Akali reasoned, her brown hues narrowing at the man who seemed to use just a little too much hair gel.

“Hey! I’ve done everything you’ve asked! Why are you being so caut-”

“Quiet, The adults are talking.” Evelynn said harshly, darting her venomous golden eyes at the blonde, causing him to clam up once more. After it seemed she had driven the appropriate amount of fear she redirected her gaze back towards Akali, who seemed as stoic as ever. “Love, I can likely survive if it’s some sort of trap. But-”

“Aww, it looks like you’re actually concerned about me.” Akali interrupted playfully, a small grin starting to creep up on her lips.

“That’s because I am, love.” Evelynn replied instinctively. 

The admittance seemed to stun the three humans into silence. 

This had been by no means the first time Evelynn had expressed such intent, but the gravity of Evelynn’s tone showcased the well of care she held for the rogue.

Evelynn and Akali locked eyes, almost as if their gaze were trying to gain dominance over one another. The demon felt adamant about standing her ground, refusing to allow the assassin to throw her life away so hastily. 

Their intense stare was broken by the blonde clearing his throat again, competing for their attention. “Uh, hello? I can just go. Why don’t you trust-” Ezreal stepped towards the portal. As much as Evelynn would rather risk the man's life, she knew that Akali had a point. If he went through and turned off the portal from the other side, they may never get through. 

Her lashers motioned forward and wrapped around Ezreal’s arms, holding him back from the Hexquipment. At that moment Akali raced forward, her voice yelling out “Lux, follow me!” She ordered, jumping through the portal without a second thought. 

Evelynn felt her deafening heart palpitate loudly in her chest as Akali vanished right before her eyes. Upon instinct, Evelynn’s lashers tightened around Ezreal’s arms at an alarming rate, causing the man to scream out in pain. “AHHH! Stop it!” He yelled.

“If anything happens to my rogue I will not hesitate to skewer you on the spot.” Evelynn spat, allowing her lashers to release their grip ever so lightly on the Piltovan. Lux strangely laughed from the action.

“You know Eve, I wasn’t so sure about you, but you really do care for us.” She smiled, ignoring the pain that resonated on Ezreal’s face. Evelynn couldn’t help but naturally sneer at the comment, granted she knew there was no use in hiding it: Maybe not so much the man, but she did find compassion within herself for the mage, and especially Akali. Evelynn’s body relaxed, allowing that truth to overtake her. She wasn’t planning on denying it any longer.

“Well, I’ll see you two on the other side!” Lux said, stepping through the blue rift.

With a big flash of light, Lux had found herself in a completely different environment. Around her had been well-crafted stone walls and masonry. To her left a deep riverbed cut through the stone architecture, all flowing under a large suspended bridge. But the red flags which waved in the air told her everything she needed to know. Despite how rundown and decrepit the area appeared, there was no mistake: this was Noxus. 

“Took you long enough.” Akali grinned as she peered at the mage. Strangely, despite being in enemy territory, Akali didn’t seem to be fazed. It probably helped that they seemed to be away from any civilians who might spot them. The rogue couldn’t help but appreciate that the placement of the Hextech Gateway in Noxus was actually well optimized.

Maybe Ezreal wasn’t as dumb as he appeared.

A laugh rang through the air which snapped both of their heads to the sky, unable to locate the source. A large clang emitted from the nearby platform, the smoke trail of a large bullet taking place in the Hextech Gateway. Electronic sparks sputtered from the machine, the blue rift shuttering to a close with a whine.

‘ _No_ ’ Akalit thought to herself, a pit the size of a boulder grow in her stomach. Sweat started to drip from her skin, a sickening feeling churning from deep within as the Hextech flickered off. All at the sudden realization that she had just been separated from-

“Evelynn-!” Akali found herself instinctively yelling. But that same sickening laugh spilled into the air, and armored grieves slammed into the now vacant platform.

A figure, draped in light Noxian armor, tattoos, all adorned with braided raven black hair, approached her in broad daylight. The eyepatch which adorned her right eye, with the opposite haunting emerald green hue bearing daggers towards Akali, reminding her of the harrowing day on that Shuriman shore.

The Noxian bounty hunter, Samira, smiled, now fashioned with an additional black powder-pistol in accommodation with her large broadsword and secondary pistol. “Mmm, I’m glad you didn’t die. We can finally settle this.” Samira spoke out, a wicked smile growing on her lips. 

Akali could still feel the effects of the petricite elixir plaguing her, even if its influence was waning. She knew that its hold over their magical prowess was too strong and that the Demacian mage would be in no condition to help her fight. The assassin turned to tell Lux to take cover, but it seemed she already did so. One less thing she’d have to worry about.

Akali wasn’t up for talking, especially not with the bounty hunter. She also knew she couldn’t afford to have a long drawn out fight with her here: if they raised any sort of commotion then Noxus would be right on top of them. 

Luckily this time it would be different: She was able to use both arms and didn’t have to worry about protecting a wounded Evelynn. She’d take down Samira for sure. 

With a deep breath, Akali calmed her thoughts. She couldn’t allow the sudden appearance of Samira to rile her up. She had to be swift, efficient and agile if she wished to take down the skilled assailant. 

A light wind blew past the two stationary fighters, almost as if they were waiting for each other to make the first move. Akali’s muscles tensed as she flipped her kama in her right hand, the blade’s weight resting evenly in her palm.

She reached back with her left hand and grabbed a kunai, her sights laying on the raven-haired woman in front of her. All it would take is the flick of her wrist and the blade would be thrust through the air, aimed towards her target.

But she remembered how effortlessly Samira deflected ranged attacks in the past. The only way to be able to deal with her would be to distract her, get up close, and take her down at that moment.

Akali blurred forward, her heels propelling her off the stone-cobbled ground. The rogue's brown eyes narrowed at the bounty hunter, a challenging smirk rising on the Noxian’s face, almost begging for Akali to try her attack. 

That attitude is exactly what the rogue hoped for.

Akali thrust the kunai in her left palm forward as the soles of her feet pressed off the stone pathway, ready to dart to the cobbled floor when the bounty hunter presented her pistols. But as the blade dashed closer and closer, Samira didn’t budge. 

For a moment Akali questioned if she’d take it head-on like she had when she swung her kama down back in Shurima. Yet, in a flash of mastery, the guns-woman flicked her pistol to the projectile and shot it out of the air.

Akali finally found the moment she had been looking for: She pushed off her back heel, darting through the air. Her kama twisted in her right hand, bare ready to slice through her target. The rush of wind grazed Akali’s skin as she propelled towards the Noxian, her kama thirsty for the assailant's iron stain.

Samira’s single eye kept track of the assassin's movements, and while she couldn’t quite match the rogue in terms of speed, she did find her mind capable of keeping up. The bounty hunter swung her left arm down before propelling it up, her large blade secure in the palm of her hand. The movement was staggering, cutting through the thick breeze as it launched up towards the falling rogue.

Akali swung down on her kama, the silver blade clashing with the large broadsword. A smirk rose on Samira’s face as the kama was sent flying from Akali’s grasp. The rogue felt herself slip, ducking her head backward to dodge the incoming blade.

Their eyes retained contact once more, but as Akali started to collapse on the floor, it was she who developed a knowing smile. 

Akali’s feet crashed onto the stone pavement, a reverberation of the solid impact riding through her bones, and yet Akali persisted. She pushed herself forward, grasping at Samira’s left wrist, diving onto the stone pavement with the bounty hunter underneath her. 

Samira grunted in retaliation, her breath heavy as they went skidding across the cobbled street. The bounty hunter first attempted to grab the ground, but it didn’t seem to stop her sliding dissent. In a fit of frustration, Samira used the momentum of her body and wrapped her right arm around Akali’s midriff, causing them to turn on her left.

Samira stabbed her large blade into the stone street, causing the two of them to come to a driving halt as they were suddenly lifted upright. Akali was helplessly pulled into a spin around the large blade as Samira kept a close hold on her.

Akali knew she had to be close, but this was _too_ close for comfort.

As their spin around the blade slowed, Samira sneered, looking as if she were able to declare victory. 

Akali took a deep breath, utilizing Samira’s moment of cockiness against her. The rogue arched her head back, and with a rush of air, slammed it forward. Their foreheads collided with a harsh crack, causing the Noxian assailant to finally let go of her blade and be sent flying once more against the stone pavement.

For once she was defenseless.

Akali’s feet firmly found the ground beneath her, her earthy hues resting on the fallen form of the Noxian. The rogue’s gloved hands grazed the hilt of Samira’s large sword, knowing it to be the weapon that would finally put an end to her. 

Her hands tightened around the handle with both palms, and despite her breath running ragged, the rogue raced forward towards. The Noxian woman barely registered the assassin’s advance before being tackled, the weight of the blade sinking harshly into Samira’s shoulder.

The lightly armored woman grit her jaw in pain as Akali laid over her, conquering the bounty hunter. Akali’s breath palpitated, her gaze intensifying at the subdued Noxian. The same woman who threatened them back on the shore of Shurima was finally at her beck, she knew she could finish this with one final strike. 

But a creeping smile lifted on Samira’s pained expression, a small chuckle gurgling in her throat. In Samira’s green eye had been a look of thrill, one that sent shivers down Akali’s spine.

“Scream for me!” Samira yelled. Akali felt a pit dwell in her stomach as the words washed over her. Her attention refocused as she finally noticed the bounty hunter had a raised hand at her side, and with it, her secondary pistol ready. 

Her laugh resonated as the crash of a bullet thundered from the gun. Metal pierced through flesh as Akali felt a deep laceration in her midriff. Her heart raced as crimson liquor started to drip down her abdomen, but Samira held tight onto Akali’s right arm, causing her to stay rooted in place.

Pain resounded in Akali’s gut as Samira’s laugh spilled through the air, but a flood of strength took the assassin in the dire moment. She knew she couldn’t sit still. 

She yanked her right arm away, the large blade pulled out of Samira’s shoulder in a bloodied fashion. The backward momentum caused Akali to trip over herself.

And that’s when she saw it.

Samira’s crazed grin, with a pistol in each hand. 

Akali’s heartbeat raced as she helplessly watched the Noxian cock her guns, the triggers pulled excruciatingly slowly until a storm of bullets rained over her. Akali felt the launched metal skewer her body, at least six or seven lacerations scraping her limbs, with two bullets fully embedding themselves in her body. One in her left arm, and one to the right of her abdomen.

Liquid crimson splattered through the air as Akali crashed down onto the stone tiled floor, her body writhing in pain. Akali couldn’t even find the opportunity to cough, the bounty hunter quickly stomping her into the ground, her crazed grin growing wider. 

“Unlike last time, you won’t get out of this alive!” Samira decreed, her emerald green eye shining wildly as she pinned the rogue to the stone cobbled floor. 

Samira twisted the pistol in her right hand, toyingly playing with the trigger, all to get a rise from the assassin.

And despite Akali’s best efforts, she had found herself pinned and defeated. Again. And yet, she didn’t feel angry. She didn’t feel upset.

She felt resentful.

Samira branded her pistol over Akali’s head, holding her dead to rights, a sick look in her single green eye taking over. “Die” She ordered.

Despite the plea, Akali didn’t shudder.

She only had one wish. She didn’t understand it, but it’s what she wanted. _Who_ she needed to see.

One. Final. Time.

“Evelynn-”

A wind chilled through the air over at the Silent Forest, causing a shiver to run down Evelynn’s shadowy pale skin. Lux had entered the Hextech Gateway, which meant it had been time for her and Ezreal to make their way through.

Her lashers were still tight around the man, now suspending him slightly above the ground. “W-what are you planning on doing?” Ezreal asked nervously.

“That’s simple. I’ll let you ‘lead the way’, that way we can both enter at the same time.” Evelynn smiled, but before she could force Ezreal through, the portal flickered strangely. Evelynn lifted an eyebrow with intrigue but didn’t let it affect her actions, as she, and the man which she carried, walked through the open blue rift.

A white flash encapsulated their beings as she stepped out to unruly grass and dirt, the sky dull with clouds hanging overhead. The smell of decadent smoke caused her nose to run irate, the sight of fallen debris created originally from the broken stone architecture littered the scene before her. It became abundantly clear to the demon that this wasn’t Noxus.

In fact, the demon knew **exactly** where she was.

However, one disappointing fact had been that she couldn’t see, nor sense, either Akali or Lux nearby. That likely meant they were sent somewhere else, perhaps their true destination. Evelynn found herself cursing the fact she was likely stuck with the blonde Piltovan for the time being. 

Evelynn could feel Ezreal squirm in her lashers, so she whipped the man away in annoyance, sending him flying into a nearby broken wall. 

Her eyes redirected to a lone figure standing in the dim light of the day, stoic in its approach as it bore her hate-filled eyes towards the demon. “Evelynn-” The figure growled. 

The woman looked absolutely tattered: Scorch marks adorned her entire body, with burns particularly scaring her face. The clothes she once wore appeared to be blackened to a crisp, almost as if they were melted to her own skin. Signature red glasses were broken, and her once standing raven-black hair nearly all missing.

It was rough, but there was no mistake about it: This had been none other than Shauna Vayne.

“Mmm, I’m glad you didn’t die. We can finally settle this.” Evelynn spoke out with a wicked smile. The harrowing sentiment didn’t seem to phase the demon-hunter, which despite her grievous injuries, stayed as determined as possible. Vayne’s body grounded itself, her attention focused and forward, her beady black eyes full with the burning intent to kill.

Evelynn only ever relieved in agony upon death, the actual act of killing dull in comparison. And while the drive for agony seemed to run dull for her, in this moment, she couldn’t help but salivate. **This** was personal. She’d finally finish what she started so many years ago.

Vayne slung her large crossbow in her right hand, the same weapon which was used to skewer the demon in their previous fight. Despite that fact, one look at Vayne’s quiver painted a larger picture: She had no more bolts to fire with. 

Was it a bluff? Was it to intimidate the demon? It was a claim that could be so easily countered. The demon smirked, ‘ _Why prepare a weapon you can’t use?_ ’, running her tongue over her bottom lip in anticipation.

The large weapon shifted in Vayne’s right hand, a stiff breeze blowing Evelynn’s silver tresses as their eyes remained locked. If she was right about Vayne’s ammunition count, she had been in a rather advantageous spot, all she needed to do was let the demon-hunter make the first move.

Vayne lifted her right hand, angling the large weapon towards the sky with ease. But the reason for the motion was obvious, for the small bolt-firer on her left wrist was seemingly repaired from her bout with Akali, which now aimed directly at the demon.

But Evelynn couldn’t help but grin, the small silver bolts, while effective, didn’t carry the innate potent destructive capabilities the larger ones held. So as a succinct snap resounded through the air, Evelynn stayed still.

Vayne fired with precision, the incredulous look in her eyes anticipating the demon to react. To dodge. To move. And yet Evelynn giggled under her breath as the projectile shot forward. She wanted to dismantle this woman's advances step by step, to show her just how truly **futile** her attempts were.

She would not be bested twice.

Evelynn stood still, tauntingly so, up until the final moment where her lasher deflected the small bolt. Evelynn made sure to hit it with such force for it not to skewer her shadowy appendage.

But the flick of her lasher was the only movement Vayne seemed to be waiting on.

Readjusting her crossbow in her right palm, Vayne dashed forward, her heels digging up the dirt and gravel as she raced forward.

Evelynn wasn’t expecting Vayne to close the distance, but it seemed that the night-hunter didn’t have many options for range combat. The singed woman smirked as she closed in, blades of silver revealing themselves on the limbs of her large crossbow.

The ringing of the revealed silver metal pulsated through Evelynn’s head. The demon’s shadowy heels dig into the ground, preparing for the night-hunters swing.

In a surprising move, Vayne pushed off her feet and leaped into the air, swinging down the length of the crossbow as the silver blades reflected amongst the clouded sunlight. Defensively, Evelynn prepared her left lasher, swinging it upwards to block the incoming assault. 

Her motion was quick and efficient, the lasher successfully interrupting the dawning swing of Vayne’s crossbow. Given Vayne’s momentum, the large weapon was flung from the night-hunters hands.

She had Vayne _right_ where she wanted.

The demon and Vayne locked eyes once again, both with a fierce intensity, trying to dominate the other with their stare. Evelynn couldn’t help but sneer at Vayne’s fearlessness: She would be sure to change that by the end of the fight. 

Vayne tumbled to the left, and Evelynn failed to see the night-hunter grabbing her left wrist in the process. Evelynn, caught off guard by the sudden action, found her feet slipping from under her as the night-hunter pushed the demon towards the ground.

But Evelynn wasn’t just going to let Vayne stay in close quarters like this. 

As she started to skid across the dirt and grass she wrapped her right lasher around the assailant, causing Vayne to tumble along the ground with her. But with her now free left lasher, Evelynn skewered the malleable dirt, causing them to launch upright, the duo spinning impossibly close together.

Evelynn’s cat-like eyes bore into Vayne’s cold coal hues, and she, for a moment, couldn’t help but smile at the circumstance. All agony for the past two months had tasted bland to the demon, it could not satisfy her in the same way it had in the past. And yet, here, it felt her primal senses were turned on overdrive. 

She felt absolutely _feral_ for the woman's agony. 

‘ _I can’t end this too quickly, I have to savor it~_ ’ Evelynn thought to herself, their eyes still locked with one another for what felt to be an eternity. 

Vayne’s obsidian eyes glimmered for a moment as she grew distant. With a single thrust, the night-hunter bashed her head forward, causing Evelynn’s lashers to unhook from the ground below her, sending her tumbling backward.

Evelynn was sent flying into one of the broken walls of the estate, her head spinning as it landed directly into cold petricite. ‘ _I let down my guard, I cannot do that again_ ’ Evelynn groaned to herself. 

But Vayne wasn’t one to sit still. Methodically, she picked back up her fallen crossbow, the bladed weapon held firmly in her palms. She locked her eyes onto her target once more and pushed forward.

Evelynn’s heart raced as she witnessed Vayne about to tackle her with the bladed weapon. Her head, throbbing in pain, caused her movements to grow sluggish. Vayne’s bodyweight suddenly overtook her, and with one final swing, blades of silver skewered Evelynn’s left shoulder.

Her body shuddered in pain as pulsating energy shook her core, the piercing silver blade causing her heart to irregularly beat. Evelynn’s breathing grew ragged as she tried to retrain her vision, seeing the angered visage of the demon-hunter over her.

She could feel her flame dim from the penetrating silver, the adverse effects it held against the demon causing her body to grow weak. Numb. Evelynn’s breath grew wispy as Vayne bared her teeth.

The demon closed her eyes, and for a moment she witnessed the pained expression of Akali. Her look of sadness over her own fallen body. 

Evelynn didn’t know why her mind created such an image, nor did she know why the sudden thought of it angered her, but she knew that she could never allow it to come to pass. 

The demon’s jaw clenched as her vision refocused on the revenge-sick demon-hunter. Evelynn could not allow herself to die here. 

“Scream for me!” Evelynn yelled as sapphire blue blood spilled from her shoulder. A shadow extended from Evelynn’s palm, and in that instant it sharpened to a point, skewering Vayne’s abdomen.

Scarlet liquor dripped from Vayne’s fresh wound, the sudden attack finally dawning on the night-hunter. Her gaze dropped to Evelynn’s palm, and an immediate panic overtook her expression. The demon-hunter naturally attempted to jump away from the fallen demon’s body, but with a sick grin, Evelynn reached forward and grabbed Vayne’s right wrist, keeping both her and the weapon she impaled the demon with still. 

Vayne, in a fit of agitation, pulled her arm away harshly, the large crossbow being thrown from the demon’s wound. With the thrust of the weapon, Vayne had freed herself from the demon’s grasp, the Demacian finding herself stumbling backward. But the expression of pain which washed over her face from the newly created wound gave Evelynn so much joy.

It would only take a little more.

Evelynn flicked her wrist again, shadows taking the form of ascending spikes, racing towards the wounded target. Vayne naturally brought her arms in front of her to block the attack, but it had been too late. Ripping through scorched flesh and burnt fabric, the sharp shadows cut through the demon-hunters limbs, even piercing her torso.

A giggle exhaled from Evelynn’s throat as the sky had been momentarily painted red with Vayne’s fresh wounds.

Evelynn knew Vayne wasn’t finished.

But she was **so** close. 

The shadows retracted back towards Evelynn, the demon using the reverse momentum to help her back on her feet. She pushed forward and tackled the bloodied Vayne to the ground. As they came skidding across the gravel and grass, Evelynn toyingly pointed her lashers down towards her prey, a final smile rising on her ruby lips.

“Unlike last time, you won’t get out of this alive!” Evelynn decreed, a small laugh escaping her throat.

The demon found herself disappointed that she was separated from Akali so soon after their reunion, but at the very least she could relish in settling this matter. 

To relinquish this woman's agony.

Much to the demon’s chagrin, Vayne didn’t respond. She didn’t scream. She didn’t plead. She looked like a blank canvas, ready for the death that awaited her.

A well of emptiness opened up inside the demon. Confusion. Disorientation. _Anger_. 

Even in this final moment, Vayne had been intent on robbing Evelynn of the satisfaction she desired. The demon’s teeth ground together in frustration, her resentment reaching a boiling point.

“Die!” Evelynn hissed out with a snarl, angling her lashers towards the Demacian’s heart.

“Evelynn-!” 

The demon’s golden eyes widened with horror as the shape of the Demacian demon-hunter shifted, her form changing into a familiar yet haunting sight. The demon’s surroundings drained of their colorlessness, the slums of Noxus finally taking form around the demon.

Her eyes focused on the pained expression on the figure below her.

The once stoic demon-hunter was no longer beneath her.

Instead, she witnessed a different battered and bloody figure. Her heart sank as soon as she realized just who exactly it was.

That wild raven-black hair.

That soft, small nose.

Her round, slightly flushed cheeks.

Her pink lips.

Those soulful brown eyes.

Evelynn’s breath hitched as she stared down at the Ionian’s face, whose countenance belonged to none other than Akali. Wounds rattled her body: cuts, freshly formed bruises, and even holes from where her shadows impaled all too evident. Evelynn’s lashers, which were pinpointed at Akali’s heart, trembled with uncertainty. The demon and rogue stayed silent in the moment as realization quickly washed over the both of them.

“Love…” Evelynn breathed out, her stomach turning over in disgust. That same feeling of betrayal she felt that night in Shurima. 

She felt guilty.

She felt pain.

She felt regret.

‘ _No…_ ’

Her body trembled as she accepted that **she** had been the one to wound the rogue. It was because of her that the assassin was bleeding against the Noxian stone street below them.

‘ _No…_ ’

Akali’s expression looked pained and weary, and yet she didn’t show a sign of weakened resolve. Strangely, upon realization of the figure over her, a sense of relief seemed to wash over the rogue. Yet that didn’t calm the palpitations in Evelynn’s heart.

“Love, I…”

Her breath hitched with uncertainty as Akali’s visage weakened. Crimson liquid strewn about the ground from her oozing wounds, a look of radiating pain finally catching up to the assassin.

For the second time in her life, Evelynn could not stop vermillion tears from rolling down her cheeks: the red-stained liquid dripping onto Akali’s unmarked face, matching the forming puddle underneath the rogue's body.

“Eve…” Akali’s voice trembled, her eyes wavering as she witnessed the pain-filled expression which the demon’s honey-colored hues held. Despite the immense pain she felt aching in her body, it was nothing compared to the pain which resonated on Evelynn’s face.

Weakly, Akali reached up with her right arm and cupped Evelynn’s cheek. The demon flinched at the compassionate touch, her lashers running stiff.

And yet, Evelynn didn’t pull away. 

“We...still have a journey in front of us, there’s no time to cry.” Akali grinned shakily, her voice all too light for the circumstance they found themselves in. The rogue rubbed her right thumb across Evelynn’s cheek, smearing the blood-red tears away.

Evelynn’s breath hitched once more, her body reeling in a sense of shock from Akali’s sentimental touch. The demon fell backward, her body shaking trepidatiously. Despite the hesitant smile Akali held, all Evelynn could see was red.

Red: The color of crimson liquor which naturally sated the demon. She felt comfort when drenched under its warmth. And yet here it haunted her. Disgusted her. Filled her with pain.

This had been the first time she felt true disgust with herself.

Even when she attempted to murder Akali in Shurima she didn’t feel this level of disgust. She felt regret. Hesitation. But here she felt a pain embolden her from her deepest core. Absolute hatred at the blood which already stained the ground.

Evelynn whimpered, scooting away from the assassin, almost as if she didn’t trust the distance they shared.

Akali lay there, her wounds pulsating with pain, but her eyes watering from the look of devastation Evelynn held. Akali felt frozen, unable to move. She felt weak. She felt unsure.

“Holy shit. Is it over? I thought you two would have killed each other.” Ezreal commented, breaking Akali from her reverie. 

Akali held a sudden realization that they weren’t alone, but couldn’t bear to tear her eyes away from the shock-induced demon. “What...was that?” Akali asked, bringing her hand to her head, her temples pounding profusely. .

“I don’t know...but as soon as Evelynn and Ezreal came though it was like you two were stuck in a different reality. Nothing we could say would knock you out of it. I’ve...never seen anything like it.” Lux observed. Akali sighed, glancing her eyes up at the demon, who didn’t seem any better from before. 

“Love...I…” Evelynn repeated, horror still filling her gasps.

“We don’t have time to figure out what happened, Noxus surely knows we’re here...we need to get out of here.” Akali found her own resolve, doing her best to calm her own breaths. “Ezreal, where is the other Hextech Gateway?” Akali asked with urgency.

“Hmm, south of the capital city, near the river of Drekan. That will take us straight to Piltover.” Ezreal said readily, his normal annoying demeanor strangely absent, likely due to the dire situation which plagued them.

“That’ll do.” Akali huffed, standing up shakily. Blood continued to pour from Akali’s wounds, her head running light in the moment she stood fully on her feet. Lux rushed over, panic clear in her voice. “Akali, we need to patch you up!” Lux demanded as liquid iron flowed freely down Akali’s body.

“I’ll be fine…” Akali said, her vision blurring in that instant to betray her. The rogue caught her head, as she felt her body start to run cold.

“I have some medical wrapping...somewhere…” Ezreal said, opening up his little pouch, but the assassin ignored his words. She didn’t need to be patched up. She needed to help Evelynn. 

Evelynn shuddered under the light breeze. Evelynn appeared fragile, seemingly unable to respond or react to their words. It appeared as if she was stuck in her own trance, her golden eyes shaking at the multiple lacerations which adorned Akali’s flesh. But despite this fact, Akali knew they had to get moving. They could settle this issue later. 

Akali made her way slowly to the demon, a strange sense of confidence filling her as she sauntered forward. Evelynn’s golden eyes cowered, refusing to keep its contact with Akali’s hues. A faint smile tugged on the edges of Akali’s lips, attempting to give the shadowy demon some comfort. “Come on, let’s go.” The rogue said, reaching out her hand. 

Evelynn, at first, refused to look Akali in the eye, clear guilt overtaking her. But Akali’s visage stayed firm and unmoving. 

The demon felt trapped.

Restrained at the moment. Restrained by her actions. Restrained by her fears.

But despite the pain which pulsated through her deepest core, she knew she couldn’t escape it. 

Akali wouldn’t give her that choice.

So with a feeble breath, Evelynn found no other choice but to accept the extended hand.

The warmth of Evelynn’s tantalizing touch gave Akali reprieve for a single moment, that despite everything, they would get through it. But just as they had locked eyes with one another once more, the demon distorted, along with the world around her. 

Suddenly, Akali found herself in an empty space, droplets of black rain falling around her, with a hollowed laugh ringing in the air. It was the same feeling she had in Shurima...and in Demacia...who, or what, was doing this?

“Who are you?!” Akali yelled out. The laugh continued endlessly, echoing into infinity.

“You _are_ a slippery one. At first, I offered a reward for your head, but I think I may have thought too... simple.” A voice snickered. Then came a flood of consolidated black rain droplets, forming a circle directly in front of the rogue. An ancient golden incantation appeared around the gushing waterfall, and out from it stepped the appearance of a familiar pale woman with dark navy hair, the green accentuated tips flowing in the mild wind. 

Akali’s jaw grit tightly as she peered at the woman: the same woman that appeared in front of her in Shurima...with those horrible yellow hues...the same Garen possessed for a moment in Demacia. 

“It’s amusing to watch you take every unfathomable step in order to put a stop to Noxus’s invasion.” Her carmine-colored lips twisted upwards into a wicked smile.

“...Are **you** what Swain warned of?” Akali growled.

“Jericho...a child who is using powers far outside the realm of his comprehension, and yet, still a thorn in my side. You, on the other hand, are an amusing pawn.” The woman sneered, stepping closer to the rogue. 

“Who will win? Jericho, or me? What do you think, little one?” She grinned, reaching out her pale hand as if to cup the assassin's chin. Akali instinctively stepped away from the illusionist, a pain swirling in her chest.

“I’m no one's pawn!” Akali yelled, reaching behind herself to grab a kunai, quickly realizing that her weapons were gone.

Another snicker left the illusionist's throat as she peered down at the assassin. “My dear, you are battling against forces beyond your own imagination. But...your ambitions may prove useful.” A wicked grin rose on her purple lips. 

“As a reward for getting this far, I’ll tell you these two facts: In one month's time, Jericho is planning on attacking the Placidium, just as he had done in his past failed invasion. He is constantly shifting his location, but his current base of operations can be found just north of Weh’le.” The navy-haired woman with the adorned golden crown explained. 

“However, your next roadblock lies ahead. A rose by any other name would only serve to mask their past. They are anticipating your attendance shortly. But do be warned: it’s a one-person show.” The woman smirked, her clues vague yet strangely forthcoming.

Akali wasn’t sure what the woman had meant by any of it, but she couldn’t discount the possibility that her words had all been a trap. As the strange apparition of the blank world finally registered with the rogue, she had a sudden realization: It was _her_ doing which caused both Akali and Evelynn to fight one another.

It was _her_ that caused Evelynn to cry.

Anger irrationally rose over the assassin, her muscles twitching under their newfound tension. Deciding not to hold anything back, she charged forward, launching herself towards the illusionist.

Her eyes widened as she found herself back in the streets of Noxus, the assassin about to tackle the pale demon.

“Love-” Evelynn squeaked out, with crimson smudges still all too apparent across her cheeks. Akali came to a grinding halt as she witnessed the change of scenery once again. She had fallen victim to yet another illusion.

‘ _Just...who was that?_ ’ Akali thought to herself.

“Is...is everything okay, Akali?” Lux asked.

“I...yes…” Akali breathed out. Ezreal rushed up to Akali, with medical tape in hand. “Listen, I don’t want to see a blood trail. Stand still and let me-”

“Let me do it.” Evelynn decreed cautiously, her voice sounding the most confident it had since the whole ordeal. Akali shifted her gaze over to Evelynn, who still appeared hesitant and shaky, but behind her golden irises had been filled with a fire of determination.

Evelynn cleared her throat, her claws grasping at the medical tape in Ezreal’s palm. “...I was the one who injured her, so I’ll be the one to treat her wounds. It’s only fair.” Evelynn admitted quietly, the guilt still evident on her face.

Akali wanted to protest, she knew that they didn’t have the time to sit and wait, but the demon didn’t give her that chance. Instead, Evelynn started wrapping Akali’s injuries, doing her best to stop the incessant bleeding. 

For the first time, Akali felt like the demon was not only protecting her but taking _care_ of her. Despite being the one that gave her the injuries, Akali couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“Thank yo-”

“Shhh. I’ll be finished in a moment.” Evelynn insisted, refusing to listen to the assassin's issue of gratitude.

**THUD. THUD. THUD.**

Akali’s heart nearly sank as the sound of metal marching footsteps echoed nearby. Without warning, a group of armed Noxians passed over the nearby suspended bridge. Akali seemed to be the only one that noticed. Akali’s pulse rose as the muscles in her body tensed, ready to dart: but then something strange happened.

The small squadron looked at the quartet as they marched through, but they did nothing. 

No, that wasn’t quite right. Akali found that the small squadron wasn’t looking directly at them, because it was as if they were looking **through** them. They marched forward along the stone pathway, the guards none the wiser to their presence.

“What…” Akali said under her breath.

“It’s been like that since we first got here. The Noxians can’t seem to see us, no matter how big or explosive anything gets.” Ezreal detailed as Evelynn continued her work in silence. Akali furrowed her brows, looking at the passing Noxians. 

“Is this **her** doing?” Akali growled. 

Lux looked at Akali in confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

“It’s...nothing. If we can’t be noticed by Noxian’s then let’s use that to our advantage. How far is the next Hextech Gateway?” Akali asked, turning her attention towards Ezreal.

“Hmm, about a day's walk south.”

“Okay, then we’ll find a place to rest outside of Noxian walls, and head straight for the next Gateway in the morning.” Akali reasoned. “Are you almost finished, Eve?” The rogue darted her eyes back to Evelynn, who seemed to be finishing wrapping Akali’s larger wounds.

“Yes, love.” Evelynn said somberly, tying off the wrap before delicately stepping away from the assassin. She seemed closed off, the guilt which plagued her still visibly evident in her expression.

“Eve-” Akali spoke out. But the demon shot her golden eyes away, her breath shaky as she did so. “It doesn’t matter, we should get going.” Evelynn replied coldly. Akali figured they’d talk once things settled down. 

But as she laid her eyes on the demon, Akali felt compelled, more than ever, to set Evelynn at ease. The guilt which ate at her was more than clear, one which Akali by no means blamed her for. An iron will formed in Akali’s heart, as she held only one objective upon leaving Noxus: To have Evelynn forgive herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy surprise Friday update (and hello that Villain concept video :O)
> 
> What a large chapter...again. It at least appears most of you enjoy the lengthy chapters, at least? This one was definitely more intense than the previous chapter. I felt bad seeing so many folk say that last chapter was heartbreaking, because it was supposed to be a light and fluffy chapter in preparation for the storm of conflict that this one turned out to be. Maybe all I know is to put the characters through pain xD
> 
> An Akali vs Samira and Evelynn vs Vayne rematch...sort of. I knew I wanted to expand on their previous histories and fights with one another, but also given the scope and trajectory of this work, I was having trouble with finding an authentic way to represent that. When I eventually came to conceptualizing this chapter, I realized that I needed to throw another wrench towards Evelynn and Akali, while expressing LeBlanc's presence in this world, and so everything sort of came together.
> 
> With that said, I hope the twist that they were fighting one another didn't become super obvious. To me, it read obviously the entire time, but I also wrote it so my point of view is skewed...My intention was to have it hold a vague feeling of dejavu (such as the fact that they say the exact same lines in both fights, with very similar actions being represented by the opposite fighters) but maybe I should have been a little more vague...oh well.
> 
> Speaking of LeBlanc's presence, I hope you enjoyed this small peek at her character. I can't really say much else about her at the moment, but there's more to come!
> 
> As for Akali and Evelynn, I of course had to make things more complicated between them, didn't I? I really wanted to play up the duality of Evelynn, her thirst for agony versus her care and compassion for Akali. Demons are primal creatures, and so showcasing which of those emotions were more overpowering for her was really important for me at this stage in her development. Akali on the other hand was faced with a different decision: despite the circumstances, I needed to show if she'd be willing to extend that same care and compassion for Evelynn when it came down to the wire, even in the most dire of circumstance.
> 
> I promise that it won't be harsh moment after harsh moment with them forever! As a small hint for what's to come next chapter, here is the song I had on repeat while writing the draft of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ee86DRxtHU  
> Take that as you will...
> 
> Speaking of which, next chapter is on Monday (edit: Maybe not Monday...work got really busy, and there's also an exciting reason for why it's most likely getting delayed, so be on the look out for that)! As it's still under revision process it's still it's subject to change, but it's about half the length of this chapter. Regardless, there are some moments that I'm very excited to share with you all.
> 
> Anyways I'll stop rambling. Thank you all so much for the love, support and feedback, especially as I've slowed down my pace to take care of myself. I hope that it has reflected in the quality of the chapters, and I can also say I'm much less stressed out than I had been a couple weeks ago. Thank you all so much!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out [kapane-luyeshu](https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/) who made a lovely piece of art for this chapter (which you'll see later on as you scroll through). She captured such a poignant moment, encapsulating a serene, compelling, haunting and thoughtful moment all in a single piece of work. It's really true what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words. 
> 
> Really, I cannot understate how much this all means to me. I am beyond flattered that people are inspired by my work to the point of wanting to create their own art. Thank you again Kapane_luyeshu, I'm both honored and touched by your willingness as you worked on this piece for this chapter.

The imposing Noxian architecture towered over the travelers, the claustrophobic streets weaving itself through various crossroads as countless Noxians walked through the winding alleys. Akali found herself brushing shoulders with mercenaries and civilians alike, and yet not one seemed to notice their sauntered stalking through the foreign land.

To say it unnerved the assassin would be an understatement. 

The pale woman’s laugh rang endlessly in the assassin's mind, almost as if she were taunting and torturing her. Akali had no doubt it was _her_ that allowed them to pass through the oppressive city of Noxus unseen, and yet that didn’t seem to put her at ease. She didn’t know what her goals were, but she knew one thing for sure:

It was **her** fault that Evelynn cried.

Akali wouldn’t forgive her for that.

A huge weight lifted off the assassin's shoulders as they walked out of the looming Noxian iron gates. While still within Noxian territory, they were no longer in the jaws of death titled “the Capital City”.

The tension in Akali’s muscles loosened as she turned her gaze to the sky, the clouds starting to part. Despite arriving in Noxus before noon, the sun could be seen setting in the distance. Making their way through the maze of Noxus’s Capital City had taken far longer than any of them had anticipated, definitely longer than Akali would have liked. With an exhausted huff, she turned her attention to the explorer. 

“How long do we have to reach the next Gateway, Ezreal?” Akali asked, hoping to get a clear cut answer from him. No jokes. No flirting. No cringingly annoying banter. Just a straight answer. 

“Hmm...if I remember correctly, the next Hextech Gateway is about four hours south-west of here.” Ezreal surmised, surprising the assassin with his honest demeanor. After the grueling day they all endured, it appeared Ezreal was done with his normal annoying antics. For that reason alone Akali was grateful. 

Despite that resolved answer, there was still a clawing irritation that budded inside the rogue. That was from the demon. Not because of her actions, but because of the toil she carried. Evelynn kept her distance from the other three travelers, her arms crossed in front of her body as her normally lively lashers dragged against the stone road. There was no mistake of the guilt which plagued her. Unfortunately for the rogue, she hadn't found an opportunity to speak with the demon, to try and ease her inner discomfort. She knew she couldn't do so here, but she would find a way. And she would try and do so _tonight_.

With sudden newfound resolve, Akali turned her attention back to the group in front of her, giving them a hesitant smile. “Alright, I suggest we travel for another hour while there’s still sunlight, then we can rest for the night. Make the rest of the trek in the morning.” Akali hashed out, the other two mortals exhaling an exhausted breath. 

With a sudden spring in her step, Lux pushed past Akali, an unexpected grin rising on her lips. “That sounds great! Let’s get going!” Lux exclaimed energetically. Akali didn’t know if it was the prospect of resting that motivated her or just an end goal in sight, but she couldn’t help but wordlessly react warmly at Lux’s positive energy.

And so the quartet traveled along the Noxian roads towards the river of Drekan. The trip was nearly silent, scared to ruin their newfound optimism with the harsh memories which plagued them from the Capital City. 

The sun set behind the distant Varju mountains, leaving behind a navy star-riddled sky, moonlight hanging overhead. The long Noxian stone road wound into the middle of the barren landscape, a plain filled with chopped grass, unearthed dirt, and decrepit trees littered the expanse before them. Despite being so close to the main road, Akali figured that this would be a good resting point for the night. The land was largely flat, so that if anyone tried approaching they’d likely be able to see from a mile away.

“Let’s stop here and set up camp. We can take some of that deadwood and try to start a fire.” Akali exclaimed, looking at her two human companions. The rogue held a passing glance at Evelynn, but it seemed that she had closed herself off even more than before, pacing away from the group. Akali wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she knew they had to set up for the night first.

So that is what they did: the three humans gathered old wood and stones, building themselves a competent firepit. Surprising Akali, the deadwood lit rather easily, emitting a sweltering heat to combat the chilly night air. The rogue settled on the ground next to Lux, warming her frigid hands against the exposed flame. 

Isolated, Evelynn stood vigil under the sparkling starlight of the cold navy sky, the moons silver light illuminating the canvas of the barren land. The demon’s shadowy heels planted firmly in the cobbled dirt field, her stance solid, and yet, her heart felt fragile. 

Perpendicular to the standing demon, a great decrepit tree had long fallen to the floor, its leaves all but shed from its sickly branches. Despite being few and far between, other trunks found themselves rooted securely in the ground, their branches all too barren as well.

Just a stone's throw away had been the same cobbled path in which the four travelers found themselves taking ever since leaving Noxus. They had traveled over an hour's distance from the Capital City, and yet the haunting memories still plagued the demon. 

Evelynn bore her golden cat-like eyes up towards the star-filled sky, her only companion being the fallen barren trunk behind her. Everything in her body wanted to give up, to collapse onto the bark of the dead tree, and yet her yearnful gaze stared upwards.

Red stains reinvigorated themselves on her pale cheeks, the intense pain of guilt hollowing her heart. She stared up at the night sky, yearning for forgiveness. Yearning for an answer to the turmoil which rampaged in her heart. But deep down she knew she would receive no reprieve from the voiceless void above. The only place she could receive solace and peace was from the one woman she felt too scared to face. 

Smoke smoldered into the air, a small chuckle elicited from the rogue’s throat as she leaned away from the lit flame. “Hey...I know things can get cross, but we actually made it through Noxus largely unharmed.” Akali said, the warm glow beating off of her cheeks.

“Heh...don’t mention it.” Ezreal said, his tone devoid of his usual annoying candace. Normally Akali would have berated the man, and yet she didn’t feel the need to. It was because of him that they managed to reach and pass through Noxus in record time after all. It seemed the mage noticed the strange demeanor of the Piltovan, shifting uncomfortably against the dirt ground below her. “What’s wrong?” Lux asked, showing genuine compassion towards the adventurer. 

“Oh...it’s nothing…” Ezreal sighed, his blue eyes reflecting the reddish hue of the flames. “I originally thought I could use all of you to help me get into the Immortal Bastion. I really wanted something to show for Piltover’s Explorer Guild...but uh, that would have been selfish I guess…”

“Wow, didn’t think you’d be the introspective type.” Akali laughed joyfully, now propping herself up with one of her arms.

“Yeah, well, when you see two people who clearly care for one another being forced to fight against their will, it...well, it changes you.” Ezreal admitted, eating a small assortment of grapes he stole while in the Capital City.

Akali sighed, turning her earthy hues over to the demon, who stood a great distance away from the three mortals, Evelynn's attention completely unfocused to the starlight shining through the bare sky above.

“She cares for me...still can’t believe it…” Akali exhaled in disbelief. The rogue draped her free arm over her knee, getting lost in the sight of the distant demon companion.

“I’ve only known you two for a short while, but Eve has always looked out for you. It’s honestly sort of cute.” Lux smiled encouragingly. 

“Cute? You know, if you told me that a couple of days ago I’d say you’re crazy, and yet…” Akali laughed nervously, her fingers flexing into a fist only to serve as a temporary physical distraction.

“You should go talk to her.” Lux replied all too willingly.

“Talk? I...wanted to, but when she gets like this she can get pretty closed off...This whole ‘feeling’ thing is new to her.” Akali served as an excuse, a sudden wash of nervousness flooding her. She didn’t know if it was because of the flame or her sudden flustered state, but she could feel herself start to sweat. 

“I’ve met my fair share of demons, voidborn, and undead dredgelords. Whatever it is, all of them wanted to kill me more than the last. So...how did it turn out like this?” Ezreal asked pointedly.

Akali sighed, her eyes burrowing towards the flickering flame for comfort. “She’s a greater demon who hunted me. She had every intention of killing me, and yet we’ve both saved each other too many times to count. Somehow along the way she started genuinely caring for me...and…” Akali exhaled with uncertainty.

Ezreal snickered at Akali’s final hesitation, which caused Lux to jab him with her elbow. He rubbed the side of his abs with a silent “Ow”. Akali glared over at the explorer, the light of the flame making her expression more intense than she probably intended. “Something funny?” Akali sneered with annoyance.

“Yeah, actually.” Ezreal said, his normal irritating attitude starting to bloom. “I thought it was strange how you constantly defended such an otherworldly creature, but this seals the deal: You have a crush on her!” 

An immediate warmth flooded Akali’s cheeks, her eyebrows furrowing in response as she tried her best to outright reject the man’s accusation. “You’re way off base.” Akali rejected readily.

‘ _Surely these thoughts I’m having are not **that**. I just care for her because she cares for me. She’s saved me so many times at this point. That’s all…_’ Akali quickly tried to reason in her own mind.

“You heard me! You have a crush! It’s so damn obvious! Gah, I should have seen it sooner.” Ezreal berated himself. “No wonder you were so quick to turn on me whenever I threatened her. It’s a crush!” The man repeated, causing Akali to simply roll her eyes in response. ‘ _There’s no way._ ’ She scoffed.

“Lux, he’ll listen to you. Tell Ezreal that he’s **wrong**.” Akali demanded. But unlike the instant denial she anticipated, a thick silence fell between them all instead, as Lux shivered, the warmth of the nearby flame seemingly not providing her with the comfort she sought. The mage diverted her ocean-blue gaze from Akali to the ground, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as a wave of nervousness washed over her.

“You know...that would explain a lot. Even though she’s a demon like the one we saw yesterday or the one I met in Fossbarrow, she seems different. You two have a natural connection, and how you both reacted after you broke out of that illusion…” Lux stopped herself, sensing that if she continued any longer that the rogue would likely lose her cool. 

Akali looked between Ezreal and Lux in disbelief. First, an incredulous noise of discomfort resounded from her lips, but as neither of their demeanors shifted she knew they weren’t budging.

Akali couldn’t help the small budding thought in her head crept forward. 

She quickly pushed the obsessive thought away. Despite the fact that she would now admit she _enjoyed_ Evelynn’s company and even appreciated the care and compassion she showcased, it was ridiculous to insinuate that Akali had a **crush** on her. 

That was a step too far.

Right…?

“Just because I _care_ about her doesn’t mean I have a **crush** on her.” Akali spat defiantly. Lux and Ezreal shared a passing glance, both seemingly unimpressed with her defense. Crickets chirped around them as no one seemed to budge from their stance.

Ezreal sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “How did you grow to care for her anyway? Don’t demons kill people?” Ezreal accusingly asked.

Akali’s lips flattened, a guttural reaction with the immediate drive to diffuse the slander which crossed her ears. Akali knew how it'd look to the Piltovan, and yet she didn't care. “It’s not that simple! She’s killed because demons typically need to in order to survive. Her methods were cruel, but I can’t blame her any more than I can blame humans for killing wild animals.” Akali reasoned pragmatically.

“Uh-huh. Sounds like something someone with a crush would say.” Ezreal debated.

“It’s not a crush!” Akali rejected in a fit.

“Whatever you say, _hot stuff_.” Ezreal mocked, using the nickname Akali gave him back at her. 

Akali could feel her emotions start to boil, her teeth grinding harsher than she thought possible. But the little breath from the mage next to her to momentarily allowed her growing emotions to simmer. “Isn’t that a little unnerving? To be companions with something that has killed...so...so many people?” Lux said hesitantly, remembering Evelynn’s clear admittance to her. “I mean...that’s what I thought when we first met…” The mage admitted sheepishly, turning her attention back down towards the ground. 

Once again Akali felt compelled to jump to Evelynn’s defense, her eyes intensifying against the red flame before her. “I’m not any better. I’ve killed many people in the name of Ionia. Life and death are just a natural part of this world. So unless she goes after those I care about I guess I don’t hold it against her.” Akali shrugged.

Ezreal interrupted with a whistle, an annoying smirk rising on his face. “Wow, you’re in it **deep**.” He laughed under his breath, causing an insatiably dark red hue to run across Akali’s cheeks.

“I’m not!” Akali defended. 

‘ _I do **not** have a crush on her! I-_’ Akali’s thoughts were interrupted as she gazed over to the demon, who seemed to be sitting solemnly on a fallen dead tree. The flame on her head seemed to remain dim, and the sight of fresh red tear stains on her face caused Akali’s heart to shatter.

While she was sitting here with Lux and Ezreal, she didn’t even realize just the turmoil in which the demon seemed to be steeped in. Everything in her willed itself to go by the demon’s side, to resolve the tension and pain she held inside. Akali didn’t know if she was capable of such a feat, but she’d make it her mission.

“Oh Akali, where are ya’ lookin’?” Ezreal asked smugly. An instant wave of indignation took over the assassin, her eyes darting daggers towards the two blondes. She knew she had to choose her next words very carefully, otherwise, she may have been susceptible to never-ending teasing. 

“As far away from you two as possible.” Akali growled, using that as the needed excuse to feel the push of dirt under her shoes.

As she paced away, Akali couldn’t help but consider the whole prospect ridiculous. A crush? On a demon? That was impossible. 

And yet, as her eyes glazed over to the demon, she felt her heart flutter at a rate she didn’t think possible. The rogue couldn’t help but smile as she admired her pale figure under the hanging moonlight.

Kai’Sa’s words from that final day in Shurima played aptly in her head, tauntingly so: ‘ _Is that why you miss the demon?_ ’

Her sudden found appreciation for the demon washed away as the pained expression wrestled forward on Evelynn’s face, reminding Akali of the wretched experience which befell them in the Capital City. 

Those fresh tear stains were even more hollowing. Akali wanted to rush forward and wash them away. Yet all these clouding thoughts were just that: meritless thoughts. Akali knew that if she wanted to help Eve it would take far more than just consoling her. If her suspicions were correct, Akali assumed that Evelynn had to forgive herself.

“Hey Eve, what’s goin’ on?” Akali asked in her approach, sitting down next to the demon on the dead tree. Akali found her voice faltering as she looked at her shadowy companion: One reason being the agony which wrestled on the canvas of her face. The other being…

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Evelynn said coldly, her gaze refusing to look over at Akali, and yet, the glistening crimson stains on her cheeks told a different story.

“I mean, you’ve been sorta cold since...Noxus.” Akali admitted, her voice strangely nervous as she tried to coax the demon’s golden eyes to peer at her.

“Cold? Love, I’m a demon. I don’t know what you expect from me…” Her voice trailed off, the doubt that plagued her all the more evident with every word she spoke.

“Well...I just wanted to say thanks.” Akali admitted, her shoulders deflating as she finally let go of her held breath. She wasn’t good at this whole consoling thing, but if she could try and make the demon feel better about herself, then maybe it’d be worth it all.

Unfortunately for the rogue, the demon didn’t seem to take kindly to her recent offering. Evelynn scoffed, “Gratitude? For what?” clear anger rising in her eyes, her lashers whipping annoyingly behind her.

“For patching me up. That was...really kind.” Akali said, her smile taking solid form, doing her best to suppress the rush of warmth to her cheeks. 

The demon scoffed once more, crossing her arms over her torso. “Yes, after I riddled you with wounds. It was the least I could do.” Evelynn explained, her pink claws clawing into her own shadowy arms

Akali felt breathless as she witnessed the guilt which ate the demon. It was like being in a pit of darkness, trying to help your friend escape, and yet you couldn't see a real way out. Despite the hopeless holw which grew in her heart, Akali persisted. “I don’t know what you saw, but-”

“It doesn’t matter what I did or didn’t think was happening. I still attacked you! I’m a danger to you!” Evelynn yelled, finally allowing her golden irises to rest on the assassin, the last fleck of bloody tears washing from her eye ducts. 

“Hmm…” Akali hummed, doing her best not to allow her own emotions to be dredged in the moment. “You keep saying ‘as a demon’, but you’re feeling guilty. You're in pain.” The rogue said plainly, hoping to attack the problem head-on.

“I...have no idea what you’re talking about. What I do is to sate my cravings, nothing more...” Evelynn denied, looking down to her lap. Akali, in a fit of desperation, scooted closer to the demon. Akali’s thigh felt like they were burning from the instant contact with Evelynn’s, and yet Akali didn't budge. Instead, she lightly trailed her hands to Evelynn’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Neither one of us were really seeing clearly. I hurt you too, didn’t I?” Akali observed, lightly tracing where she impaled her kama. The wound completely rejuvenated without so much as a scar, and yet she couldn't get the image out of her head.

Evelynn’s initial inclination was to scoot away from the assassin, her guilt hammering forward from the opposite accusation. Yet she allowed herself to stay within Akali’s addicting touch, her heart feeling the slightest bit of comfort. “It’s different, my wounds heal.”

“No, it’s only different because I don’t blame you!” Akali proclaimed, her almond eyes intensifying. “We attacked each other under some sort of illusion. It’s not your fault! The fact that you care so much actually proves how much you didn’t want to hurt me!” Akali argued.

Her next actions were unintentional, or at least that’s what Akali thought, as her hand moved from Evelynn’s shoulder to her bicep, then glazing over her forearm, and finally, tenderly, cupping the demon’s clawed hand.

Evelynn kept herself still at the moment, feeling the warm embrace of Akali’s own hand under her own. However, the tender moment didn't last for long, as Evelynn's golden gaze looked at the bloodied bandages which wrapped around the rogue's fresh wounds, her stomach twisting in guilt and regret. ‘ _No matter what Akali says...that’s…_ ’ 

“Why are you trying to console a demon like me? What did I ever do to deserve that?” Evelynn asked, crimson stains still clear on her cheeks as her voice died off into a hurt whimper.

“Because I-” Akali’s breath hitched, their gaze finally held towards one another. The starlight twinkled in the sky overhead, and their caring stare caused any words which were about to slip from Akali’s lips to evaporate into thin air. Evelynn’s breathing pulsed wordlessly as Akali’s lips quivered, two words prominently pushing forward to finish that incomplete sentence. 

The faint smell of burning wood broke Akali from her sudden trance, retracting her hand from the demon’s grasp. She turned her head away in a sense of shame, her now-vacant hand balling into a fist. “-I...I forgive you. So don’t feel bad about it anymore, okay?” Akali said, quickly distracting herself from any lingering thoughts which seemed to take hold in her mind.

Evelynn held a shocked stare, unsure how to respond. So instead she simply wordlessly nodded. 

Akali figured that was the only answer she was going to get. She’d have to make do. But watching Evelynn's breathing regulate gave the rogue peace of mind. ' _Maybe everything will be okay._ ' She thought to herself.

“Well, I’m going to sleep, but uh...see you in the morning.” Akali said nervously, standing up onto her feet. But one look at Evelynn’s expression pulled her like a force of gravity. Akali wanted to stay by her side, to assure her that she wasn't going through this all alone. A faint smile lifted on Akali's lips as she pulled her hair out if its messy ponytail, laying against the fallen tree trunk.

“What are you doing, love?” Evelynn mused, her voice still shaky but her overall mood slightly better.

“Getting ready to sleep.” Akali responded as she adjusted herself comfortably, ready to close her eyes for the night. 

“I thought you were unnerved whenever I watched you sleep.” Evelynn asked plainly.

“Nah, I’m not scared of you anymore.” Akali laughed, her facial features relaxing ever so slightly at the demon’s rejuvenated tone. 

Evelynn wondered for a moment if she was being completely truthful or if she was just trying to make her feel better, but this openness from the rogue made her happy. She felt content. 

Akali forgave her. That seemed to be enough to quell her guilt for now.

The morning came all too soon, and with the bright rays of light shining on the travelers, they continued south-west until they finally hit the river of Drekan. Ezreal was strangely resourceful, helping them avoid any caravans of Noxians in case they were no longer protected by whatever illusionistic force which aided them through the Capital City.

As they approached the river bed the Piltovan couldn’t help but grin. “Here it is! The Gateway to Piltover!” Ezreal declared.

“Alright, let’s hope for no deceptions this time…” Akali groaned. She looked up to the sky, anticipating to see her _favorite_ avian floating overhead. And yet as the cloudy sky parted she found it odd: The raven was nowhere to be found.

Had they lost it when they utilized the previous Hextech Gateway? If that was the case, she had just another reason to thank the explorer. 

Not that she would ever utter the gratitude out loud. 

“So what’s our plan?” Lux asked, leaning forward.

“I’ve traveled from Ironport before. I figure we can rent a ship from there and sail straight to Bilgewater.” Akali quickly intercepted, recalling her previous trip to Piltover.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that…” Ezreal said, his voice low as if he were hiding something. Suddenly Akali was glad she hadn’t thanked him quite yet. 

“Why’s that?” Akali asked, placing a hand on her hip as her earthy brown hues stared him down. Ezreal nearly flinched from her gaze, yet attempted to keep his stance as calm as possible. 

“I don’t know the last time you visited, but in the last six months, the Gray from Zaun has been thickening. They’ve banned boat travel beyond commercial use.” Ezreal revealed.

“Is that so? Why did you say we could travel the River of Pilt then?” Akali grumbled in annoyance, ready to tear his head off. 

“Hey! I just wanted help infiltrating the Immortal Bastion! Now I want to get you all safely to your destination, so don’t shoot the messenger.” Ezreal said defensively. 

“Okay, so what should we do?” Akali resolved, retracting her threatening gaze. She knew it was no use attacking Ezreal at this stage of their adventure. She looked over to Lux and Evelynn, the former seemingly lost and the latter disinterested. Figures.

“You can go past the Entresol and travel into Zaun, but that-” Ezreal started, “-Can take weeks, and it’s too dangerous to travel through anyway” Akali interrupted, remembering her last visit to the underground city. “Is there any other way to Bilgewater?” The assassin asked.

“Well, as I said, there are commercial boats. But they don’t typically house _people_. They travel to neighboring countries, Bilgewater being one of them.”

“How would we get onto one of those?” Evelynn finally asked, a sting of annoyance in her tone. Akali and the demon hadn’t spoken about their words from the previous night, and a part of Akali had hoped she wouldn’t ever bring back up that addicting stare.

“I don’t know _how_ , but I’m sure we can! There’s only one other problem though…” Ezreal said, his voice dire once again. 

“And that is…?” Akali asked, preparing herself for whatever asinine explanation he was holding on to.

“These shipping boats depart once every two weeks. I don’t know what schedule they’re on, but if worst comes to worst-” He started, but Akali immediately realized the issue that was plaguing his suggestion. “We could be waiting a few weeks…” Akali grit her teeth in frustration.

“How fast do you need to get to Bilgewater anyway?” Ezreal asked. Normally there hadn’t been a time crunch on their adventure, as wars typically rage long, but memories of the pale woman resurfaced. If she were to be believed, then that would mean they only had about a month until Swain struck the Placidium. Sea travel to both Bilgewater and Ionia would already eat a couple of weeks, so simply put, they didn’t have time to waste.

“Let us hope there’s one in the next few days.” Akali said vaguely, refusing to tell the others of the pale woman she witnessed the previous day.

“Alright. Well, only one way to find out!” Ezreal commanded as he kicked the platform. The Hexquipment flickered on, and Akali truly wondered if it was activated with a simple kick. Either way, Ezreal grinned at them, pointing his thumb towards his chest. “Hey, I understand your hesitancy last time, but trust me, I can go first.” Ezreal declared. Akali looked over to Lux, and she simply shrugged.

Fine.

“Okay, you can go first.” Akali sighed. By all means, there wasn’t a reason _not_ to trust him, not after he led them through Noxus and to this other portal. So with that decision in mind, he was the first to charge on through.

Akali looked at the rest of her group, giving Lux a comforting smile before resting her eyes on the demon. Evelynn seemed mostly disinterested, any feelings of hurt or turmoil seemingly healed, shelved, or hidden. Either way, Akali couldn’t help but smirk as she let her eyes drink in the pale figure of the demon.

‘ _Ahh, that’s right._ ’

Akali cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the passive demon. “Eve, you should probably disguise yourself. Don’t want to scare people off.” Akali smiled. Lux quirked her head to the side, not understanding the rogue’s request as she hadn't ever seen that capability of the shadow-clad figure. Yet, a small chuckle escaped from Evelynn's lips, giving her all the confirmation she needed.

Shadows caressed her pale figure under the broad daylight of the sun: her new form took shape she appeared to be dressed in a brown leather jacket, a weapon holster which slung across her body, dark blue tights leading to black boots, and topped with short blonde hair. 

Akali took one look at her and stopped herself from snickering at the immediate sight. She could have been Ezreal’s sister.

With her transformation complete, Lux stood there bewildered, and yet, silent. The mage must have figured it wasn’t worth asking. "Uh...okay. I'll see you two on the other side." An exhausted sigh escaped Lux's lips as she followed Ezreal through the portal. 

For a moment Evelynn and Akali stood in awkward silence, both expecting the other to make a motion or statement. And yet, neither of them moved. Akali could feel a lump starting to form in her throat, her skin naturally starting to sweat under the demon's alluring gaze. Before she allowed her heart to work too hard, Akali decided to look away and towards the open blue rift, trying to reassess her priorities. “I suppose we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Akali shifted nervously.

“I suppose not.” Evelynn replied shortly, stepping towards the expansive rift and taking the lead. With a deep breath, Akali found her constitution, following the demon which made her heart flutter maybe just a little too much.

**THUD**

Impact after impact, the three women crashed into one another and tumbled to the floor just as they were greeted to the Piltovan skyline, the Hextech Gateway closing behind them.

“Ezreal, what the-” Akali stated, rubbing her head. However, her immediate attention was captured by the fact that Ezreal had been pinned in the air by giant mechanical fists. If that hadn’t been enough, in the distance on an overarching bridge, Akali spotted a woman aiming an elongated gun pointed straight towards them.

The gauntlet wearing woman grinned, her short pink hair flowing in the light wind. “Hey runt, you know what’s comin’, right?”

His body shook lightly, helplessly trying to squirm away from the woman's grasp. “Ahh, Vi! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just don’t touch the face!” Ezreal pleaded desperately.

Another snicker released from Vi’s throat as she moved Ezreal slightly to the side, her violet eyes resting on the three followers. “You all are comin’ with us. Resist, **I dare ya’**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I promised this would be shorter, and yet it still ended up being a little more than 5k words...For the longest time this work hovered around 2-3k, so I'm both appalled and shocked by my ability to inflate a piece. xD Things look even more daunting for me as next chapter is already my longest yet, sitting at 11.8k words, and it usually expands upon further edits... But hey, if you all are enjoying longer chapters then what's the harm. No time frame for that one, it could be posted Friday, it could be Monday, or it could be posted beyond. With it being so long I want to make sure it's up to snuff, but unfortunately, that means it'll probably cook longer than most of my chapters, and it'll be ready once it's ready. I hope you all understand.
> 
> I apologize for not getting this chapter out on Monday. Unfortunately, this week is going to be the busiest week for me at work this year, and the scope of the chapter became larger than I anticipated. With that said, it was a happy miracle, because it allowed it to line up with the release of the lovely art by kapane-luyeshu, [who I'm linking again right here. ](https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As for the actual chapter itself, I assume a lot of you now see the influence of "I won't say (I'm in love)" in this piece. Writing a bashful Akali who is being forced to confront her feelings unwillingly by Lux and Ezreal was so much fun to write. That playfulness was contrasted with the inner turmoil which Evelynn wrestled with.
> 
> I feel bad for the constant "will she/won't she" moments in this chapter, but it was fun constantly putting Akali on that edge, hoping that she'd finally take the leap. She's not quite there yet, but hopefully soon :)
> 
> Looking at the end of the chapter, I'm excited to be introducing Caitlyn and Vi into this story. As you look at the dwindling chapter count you may wonder how I can finish everything in the next ten chapters, especially when I'm still introducing new characters, but as I've said before: this story is focused on Akali and Evelynn's journey. I do have two stories planned on expanding this world I'm writing in, one based on Kai'Siv, and the second story based on Lux and another character. So if certain characters or storylines seem cut short, it might be because I have plans for them in the future in other works. 
> 
> But ultimately I'll try to do justice to the characters which appear in this work, because I know every champion has a fan of their own, and you shouldn't have to read other material to feel fulfilled with the story I'm telling here. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me just tell you, the next is a doozy, so be on the lookout for that. Thank you all for the constant support and feedback. Every little thing really means the world to me and makes me strive to learn and better myself to make this the best it can be. Thank you all so much <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics featured in this chapter were originally created by the Riot Games Music Team, I in no way am claiming ownership over them.
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Footsteps stumbled along with endless stone masonry, steam pumping freely into the air as a tingle of static filled the vacantness around them. The rustic march towards the Piltovan Hall of Law seemed to drag, onlookers silent as Piltover’s Finest marched the four travelers along the bright streets of the City of Progress.

Akali found it strange that, out of all of them, the Piltovan Sheriff only restrained Ezreal. The rogue had long considered retaliating, but they had just stepped into a foreign land, and she figured it was to be best to comply and strike a deal if needed. 

The rogue’s eyes wandered to the bronze skyscrapers, fresh smoke trailing lightly into the cloudy blue sky. She had been to Piltover once before, where Khada Jhin had retreated after his attack in Ionia. Shivers ran down her spine thinking of the fated encounter down on the mist floor.

A soft sigh was relieved from one of her companions, causing Akali to lose her troubling train of thought. Under the guise of being a Piltovan, Evelynn walked amongst them> Akali nearly expected her to vanish as she had in previous encounters with law enforcement. And yet, she stayed put, ever vigilant by Akali’s side. It either showed Evelynn’s confidence, or that she didn’t want to leave her companions behind. Either way, it gave birth to a comforting smile on Akali’s face, knowing that the demon was still here next to her.

Their approach slowed as the narrow streets opened to a wide plaza, a Hextech fountain found in the center of the community locale, surrounded by a lively assortment of citizens mingling as they enjoyed their afternoon. Akali couldn’t help but smirk at the reassuring sight of seeing small vendors selling food, strange technological contraptions cleaning trash off the stone cobbled floor, and the laughter of children parading around, many holding balloons in their hands. She hadn’t seen such a sense of serenity since the Spirit Blossom Festival.

The officers ushered their captives forward towards the looming building on the opposite side of the plaza: The Hall of Law. Intimidatingly tall, it dominated the skyline no matter where you looked, fitted with a large stained-glass window near the center of its height, topped off with a clicking clock tower. While Ionia didn’t use clocks in that manner, the sun's position in conjunction with the hands on the towering device told Akali it was around noon.

“Just a little further.” Piltover’s sheriff spoke calmly. A carriage crossed their path, temporarily halting their advance. It was led by bronze crafted horses, purple gems powering them from the inside. Akali remembered being astounded by their technological advancements the last time she visited, but it always seemed as if they had something new around every corner. No wonder it was aptly titled the City of Progress.

Finally making their way to the looming building, Vi pushed forward and slammed the door open, her short pink hair swaying ever so slightly from the sudden action. “Hey, Harknor! Finally caught the little rascal.” The Enforcer grinned self-congratulatory. The man behind the desk seemed mostly disinterested, which caused Vi to stiffen with annoyance. 

“Huh? That’s great.” Harknor responded in a mumble, his voice low, almost as if he weren’t even paying attention.

Akali nearly flinched from the crinkle of metal that resonated through her ears. Vi’s large gauntlet flexed itself instinctively, likely from his lack of response. Just as Akali thought the Enforcer was going to do something she’d regret, the sheriff stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Vi’s shoulder. “I can handle _Ezreal_. I trust that you will question the other three for me?” The woman with navy blue hair requested. Vi turned, the look of annoyance on her face held stern. The Enforcer’s jaw clenched, looking ready for a fight, but all that melted in the moment that the Sheriff cupped Vi’s cheek, placing a soft kiss on the Enforcer's lips.

Any tension Vi was holding in her body seemed to fade at the quick contact, and yet, she didn’t seem to be the only one entrapped in the serene moment. Evelynn felt isolated as she watched the small sign of endearment, the delicate kiss which was placed lovingly on Vi’s lips was soft, yet Evelynn could nearly feed herself on the expressed affection. A small part of her wanted to lurch forward, to accept a moment of affection like that for herself. A real, honest connection of appreciation and trust. 

Evelynn had her fair share of kisses throughout the millennia as she seduced her unsuspecting victims, but those were all filled with malintent. Evelynn craved a moment of genuine and sincere connection, which is why she felt a pull of gravity towards the couple before her. And yet, she didn’t want _their_ moment. She wanted one of her own.

Their lovingly soft contact separated, leaving Piltover’s Enforcer to hold a dumbfounded grin that slowly slipped on her face. “Ah- yes, that...works. Sounds good, Cait.” Vi’s words stumbled, attempting to embarrassingly piece together a sentence. 

With a pleased huff, Caitlyn turned to the handcuffed blonde, giving him a small smirk. “Now Ez, if you will follow me.” The sniper requested, nudging her head towards the far hall. Akali would have expected the explorer to be resistant, and yet he seemed to follow orders from the Sheriff rather well. Maybe he knew not to mess with her. 

That didn’t stop him from complaining though 

“Hey! I’m sure we can talk this out- Right? Right!” Ezreal yelled as he was marched forward. It wasn’t very long until both the Sheriff and explorer were out of view.

“Looks like you’ve been busy. Who’re the other three?” Harknor asked, arching an eyebrow at the three women who stood behind the pink-haired officer. 

“Oh, they were with the runt. I’m just gonna have a little chat with them.” Vi grinned, her fists colliding together as if she wanted anything else but a _little chat_. Akali sighed, wondering just what Ezreal had gotten them into.

“Ask whatever you want, we’ll be happy to answer.” Akali grinned confidently, trying to stand her ground while defusing any hostilities. At the very least she knew Evelynn had their backs. The effects of the petricite elixir seemed to be waning, so she could potentially even rely on Lux’s magical prowess if need be. 

But no reason not to try and settle things diplomatically.

Vi seemed disappointed at Akali’s words, almost as if she had wished that the woman wasn’t so compliant. But after her violet eyes glazed over the assassin she let out a sigh, quickly realizing her normal intimidation tactics weren’t working the way she wanted.

“Fine. Follow me.” The woman grumbled disappointedly. She led the three detainees down the large hall, towering achievements plastered along the bronze-colored walls. A particular one of note seemed to belong to a handsome man named Jayce, with a lofty title of “Defender of Tomorrow”. Given the number of awards and declarations he had been given, Akali figured he was probably a self-centered prick. 

It seemed Piltover was full of them. 

Vi led them to what appeared to be a conference room, however, the insides made it seem as anything but: The furniture had been completely smashed, a window shattered, with multiple holes punched clear through the walls. One look at Vi’s gauntlets told Akali that it was _her_ that caused those cavities.

“So a Demacian and Ionian just stroll into the City of Progress with two Pilties. What’s the deal with that?” The woman asked as she slammed the door behind everyone. Lux nearly jumped from the booming sound. 

Vi’s iron fists flexed, as if ready to create a new hole in the wall. But as her intensity increased, it became all too clear that she held her gaze on only one of them in particular. Akali glanced over at Evelynn, looking at her disguised short-blonde hair, leather jacket, and mechanical weapon holsters. Despite being a disguise, Evelynn did look the part, at least enough to fool this officer.

“Listen, we just want to reach Ironport. We’ll get out of your hair after that.” Akali reasoned quickly, hoping that the woman would ease herself. For a moment the rogue wished that Caitlyn would return to be able to help her partner unwind

With a cocked smile, Vi slammed her fist into the destroyed table, causing wooden splinters to spray in the air. While Akali and Evelynn remained largely unphased, Lux jolted in her spot once again, her skin turning a shade paler than normal.

“Likely story,” Vi accused, her threat clear: If she felt like they were lying then they’d be getting those large mechanical fists to their face. The Enforcer’s violet eyes glanced over to the demon, intrigue overtaking her. “How ‘bout you? Why are you aiding these two foreigners?” The officer asked. 

Akali had to hold back a snicker as Vi addressed Evelynn, her disguise working through and through. Granted, she didn’t blame Vi, it was probably impossible for her to know every citizen in the city. It just so happened that Lux and herself stood out like a sore thumb.

But a mischievous smile lifted on Evelynn’s pink lips, her golden cat-like eyes glowing towards the Enforcer. A part of Akali personally yearned for a return of the demon’s playfulness, and yet another part of her resented it, _especially_ in this moment, scared she’d just rile Vi up. Very likely Evelynn could get away with it unaffected, but as for Akali and Lux? The rogue was unsure.

Evelynn’s growing smirk only seemed to confirm Akali’s fears. 

The demon’s boots ran silently against the shredded rug, and yet, her approach was deafening. Vi held a smirk of her own, metal creaking as the officer flexed her gauntlets readily.

‘ _This could turn ugly._ ’ Akali thought to herself.

The assassin’s breath hitched as the first sign of lively shadows caressed the demon’s form. Before their very eyes, Evelynn transformed in front of the pink-haired officer. The rogue nearly felt her jaw drop as she witnessed the brazen appearance the demon acquired. Where bobbed blonde hair once stood, was suddenly replaced with long dark hair draping her back, accompanied by the Sheriff’s dark navy corset and skirt. 

‘ _You won’t fool her by transforming right in front of her…_ ’ Akali thought to herself.

Yet, the metal creaking stopped. Vi’s flexed fists fell as the Enforcer’s gaze filled with utmost bewilderment. Her body lightly trembled, eyebrows furrowing as a wave of different emotions washed over her expression: Confusion, shock, intrigue, and finally, annoyance. 

Vi’s nose scrunched in irritation, her mind still reeling at the sight before her. “What are you playing at?...How do you...look like Cait?” Vi grumbled out, trying her best to snap out of her sudden reverie. Yet she couldn’t take her gaze off the demon’s golden eyes.

Evelynn hummed silently to herself, ‘ _I’ve got you~_ ’. Her newfound knee-high boots clattered as she closed the distance between herself and the officer, their bodies uncomfortably close as far as Akali was concerned. “Mmm, I wouldn’t worry about appearances. I just want...what you have.” Evelynn spoke with the Sheriff’s distinct accent, her breath bating off Vi’s lips. 

A small giggle escaped the demon’s throat as she placed a single finger on Vi’s chin, tilting the officer’s head ever so slightly down to fully meet her gaze. Vi’s violet hues widened at Evelynn’s tantalizing touch, her mouth momentarily falling agape. 

Akali wanted to jump forward and push them away from one another, the longing look shared between them causing her heart to hollow in ways she didn’t think possible.

Luckily for the assassin, it seemed Vi snapped out of the tempting reverie, battling Evelynn’s hand away with her large gauntlet. The action naturally caused Evelynn to stumble away from the Enforcer, yet she didn’t fully retreat: her golden stare baring towards Vi. 

“Just what are you?” Irritation hitting its boiling point growled out from Vi’s throat. Evelynn cooed at the intensity the Enforcer provided, and yet, Vi didn’t let herself be intimidated by the unknown force before her. “Those aren’t Cait’s eyes.” The officer accused. 

“Mhmm, you’re right on that one, honey.” Evelynn hummed, her normal voice returning. With a mere giggle more shadows wrapped around the demon, altering her appearance once again to the figure of the blonde Poltovan she once adorned. At the sight of the transformation, Akali felt heart return to its own normalcy, any tinges of jealousy all but gone. 

“Just what are you?” Vi growled again, her metal fists cracking as the pressure built inside of them increased. Lux and Akali looked over worryingly, and just as the rogue anticipated, the demon’s actions managed to accelerate the woman’s anger.

“Don’t worry honey, we don’t mean you or **her** any harm. I was just having some fun.” Evelynn winked, her voice sounding as smooth as velvet. Betraying Akali’s expectations, the strange intoxication of Evelynn’s words seemed to ease the tension in the room, even Vi’s gauntlets loosening lightly. 

Vi turned her attention away from Evelynn and looked to the two foreigners standing near the back of the room, a fit of defeated anger taking hold. “What do you all want?” The woman snapped.

“We’ve told you: We just seek passage to Ironport so we can sail to Bilgewater. That is the truth.” Evelynn interjected, so hoping that the Enforcer would look back towards her.

She got her wish. 

Vi darted her eyes back to the demon and held them there. Akali wasn’t sure if Vi was going to charge forward and attempt to bash her metal gauntlets into Evelynn’s skull, but Akali found herself ready to fight back if necessary.

Instead, the tension once again seemed to slip from the Vi’s body, another sigh escaping her lips. “You should know, because of the Zaun Gray thickening, we can’t allow civilians to travel along the River of Pilt.” Vi admitted with a huff.

“Yes, Ezreal told us.” Lux admitted, being the first to respond. Her tempered voice showed that she too was scared of the potential of Vi’s brash manner. Yet Akali figured if it came down to it, she’d be able to protect herself. 

Vi studied the Demacian mage, her violet eyes narrowing as if she were trying to uncover any secrets that the young blonde held. “What’s your relation with him anyway?” Vi asked accusingly.

‘ _This is good._ ’ Akali thought to herself. It seemed Vi was willing to at least ask questions first. Somehow the rogue figured that this was an anomaly. Despite the intimidating demeanor of the Enforcer, Lux stood her ground, giving her a contemplative smile. “We met him leaving Demacia, and it was because of him that we managed to get to Piltover.” Lux responded.

With a simple twitch of irritation on the Enforcer’s brows, the rogue found herself ready to spring to action. After all, Ezreal _was_ using stolen equipment, by all accounts they were now corroborators with the adventurer. To openly admit that was nearly asking for trouble.

“That much is obvious. Why do you want to get to Bilgewater?” Vi moved on, gaining a collective sigh from both the rogue and the mage. Once again she was thankful that it seemed they had caught her in a good mood. Or maybe Evelynn made her docile. The rogue desperately hoped it was the former.

Either way, Akali didn’t want to detail the wild goose chase they had been led on, but she figured it was better than being smashed into the wall by the Piltovan Officer. 

“I’m from Ionia, and I’m trying to put a stop to Noxus’ invasion of my homeland. I’ve been on...quite the adventure so far, but I’m trying to acquire the strength to put a stop to them.” Akali reasoned, giving the Enforcer a tepid smile.

“Is that why you’re all bandaged up? I take it that you ran into some Noxians on the way over.” Vi observed. Akali looked over her arms and midriff, the bandages stained with the ever light hue of crimson. The rogue caught a wince of pain resonating on Evelynn’s face, the recency of the guilt ridden action still all too fresh.

“Uh, you could say that.” Akali responded, doing her best to push the conversation forward. Vi didn’t seem to hold interest for very long as she pursed her lips and dropped her readied fists. “Hmm, okay.” She admitted with defeat, presumably disappointed that she didn’t have a valid reason to slam them into the ground. “That still doesn’t answer how you plan on getting there. All public routes are closed off.” Vi admitted.

“What about the commercial ones?” Akali rebutted quickly, hoping to get a valid response. Vi simply snickered from the suggestion, “What gave you that idea? Don’t tell me it was the runt.” Vi laughed, and for a moment Akali felt her stomach drop.

Vi’s small snickering didn’t cease until she realized that she was the only one in the room making noise. She straightened herself up and cocked her head to the side questioningly. “Oh, you’re serious? You _really_ want to travel with livestock and plants?” Vi questioned.

Akali felt a sense of relief wash over her, realizing that it had just been unwanted sailing circumstances, rather than an impossibility, which stood in their way. 

The enforcer smirked, placing one of her metal gauntlets on her hips. “Technically, no one’s permitted on those ships due to the thick Zaun Gray.”

“Then how do the ships sail out if no one is allowed on them?” Lux asked instinctively, surprising Akali with her insistent curiosity. It was a question that Akali hadn’t considered herself, and yet a solid point. By all means, _someone_ had to sail on the ships.

“They’re automated.” Vi explained matter of fact, as if that directly answered the question. A sudden silence filled the room as they waited for more than just a two-word response.

They got none.

‘ _Are all Piltovans like this?_ ’ Akali thought to herself. But at least, in this case, she indirectly answered Lux’s question. That likely meant that there was no one on the ship. Which left a glaring question for the assassin.

“Is there any way we can get on it?” Akali asked again, hoping to coax the answer out of the Enforcer. Vi smiled towards the assassin, almost ready to laugh again, but decided it best to hold it back. Akali was happy to see the woman keep her composure.

“Hmm, if it means getting you three out of my hair, sure. I can convince some folk.” Vi grinned as her metal fists flexed again, this time the rogue figured she was just antsy. However, as she really let the impact of Vi’s words hit her, Akali quickly figured that her method of ‘convincing’ likely meant beating them up until they agreed. She wondered how a woman like her became an officer in the first place, but in this instance, she was glad to have Vi in their corner.

“Okay…” Akali hesitantly agreed. “Ezreal told us that the ships depart from Piltover every two weeks, when is the next one?” Akali had geared herself up for having to wait. However, if the haunting memory of the pale woman were to be believed, that meant they only had a month to reach Ionia. They didn’t have time to waste. 

“Hmm, actually...that would this evening. We should have more than enough time if we…” Vi hummed, before looking over Akali and Lux, her nose itching with disgust. “You know, it really looks like you two could clean up, especially if you’re gonna be on a ship for over a week. We got some showers next to our gym if you wanna wash off before heading out.” The officer offered.

Akali felt herself spring up at the prospect. Being able to wash her body after such a long journey seemed heavenly, especially if they were about to sail out for another week-long voyage. Akali wasn’t sure about the mage, but she was going to jump on the offer. 

“Uh, sure.” Akali accepted, trying to hide her eagerness. 

“So wait, are we still arrested?” Lux asked inquisitively, her priorities obviously elsewhere. Vi laughed at the mere suggestion, unsuccessfully stifling the small chuckle under her breath. “Nah, none of you were ever actually under arrest. The runt might be a pain in the ass, but he’ll probably be released in a few days. Just gotta try and beat that recklessness outta him.” Vi laughed, her words perhaps a little too haunting for how easily she treated it. Akali had figured as much though, given that the only one placed in handcuffs had been Ezreal himself. “Any other questions?” Vi asked with a grin all too wide.

“Yes, actually.” Evelynn stated, her voice breaking the momentary silence. Akali cautiously looked over to the demon, hoping that she wouldn't aggravate the officer again given they had finally caught her in a good mood. 

“Okay, shoot your shot.” Vi replied. 

“Who wears the cuffs at home? You, or the sheriff?” Evelynn hummed, bringing a delicate finger to her own lip in amusement. Akali’s face grew a deep red, meanwhile, Lux just continued to stare in confusion, the urge to ask ‘ _why would they wear cuffs at home?_ ’ bubbling forward.

“I do.” Vi admitted all too brazenly, a sly smile rising on her lips. “Any other questions?”

“Can we head out already?” Akali yelled with irritation, her attitude suddenly soured by Evelynn’s unnecessary question.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go.” Vi shrugged. In a sheer moment of indignation, the officer turned around, balled her fist and launched it forward, causing the door to fly clean off its hinges. Akali figured she had to release some pent up energy since she didn’t get to punch any of their faces today.

Evelynn sauntered forward after the Enforcer, and Akali motioned to follow but was quickly stopped by Lux’s apparent stillness. She looked over to the mage questioningly, who seemed stunned into place. Whether it was by the apparent lack of care for the door, or for another reason, the rogue didn’t know.

“What did Evelynn mean by that?” Lux asked Akali quietly, causing the rogue to nearly shrink in secondhand embarrassment. 

Akali quickly decided she wouldn’t be having this, or any other conversation like this, with the Demacian. “Don’t worry about it. What we _should_ be happy about is that we now have transport to Bilgewater. We’ll be sailing in the next few hours.” Akali quickly distracted, urging the mage to slowly follow her out of the room.

Lux hesitantly accompanied the assassin, yet Akali could see the resistance all too clear. It almost appeared that Lux’s feigned curiosity was a distraction of its own, and without it, a sense of doubt seemed to take hold in her mind. “What’s the matter?” Akali asked as they slowly left the room.

The mage’s breath hitched, the small gasp a confirmation that she wasn’t expecting the rogue to notice her tempered mood. “Oh...it’s nothing…” Lux said, diverting her eyes away from the assassin. Akali wasn’t normally one to pester someone, but when it came to Lux, she felt a sense of protectiveness over her. More than anything, she wanted to see her comfortable. And with the way she was nervously reacting, Akali knew she was anything but comfortable.

“Tell me. It’s clear you’re uncomfortable.” Akali vocalized. The Ionian nearly berated herself for her use of words, never having been one to soothe those around her. She always acted defensively, especially after childhood, and yet here she was, trying to help this young woman.

“Hmm, maybe…” Lux started, relieving a heavy breath, her hunched shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. “I’ve just never been this far from home. I’ve never sailed on a ship before...” She admitted honestly. “Don’t get me wrong! I appreciate you both for trying to help me out after everything in Demacia, but this whole journey...it’s just different to me. I...I don’t know what I want.” Lux exhaled. Despite the great distance she had traveled, it was clear that the atrocities occurring in Demacia weren’t far from her mind.

“Well, you should know you aren’t chained to us. If you wanted to you could probably stay in Piltover, out of everywhere we’ve traveled, it’s probably the safest place for you right now.” Akali observed as they dredged further behind the Enforcer and demon.

“Oh, I-” Lux stopped herself mid-sentence, regaining her composure. ‘-I...Thank you Akali, but really, no place could be a new home for me. I just have to keep moving. I need to find a new purpose.” Lux smiled weakly. Akali remained unconvinced, but decided not to question the mage further. 

“Alright, just down the hall and-” Vi said as she led them down the hall towards large stained windows. Akali passed by a large open room which seemed to be pumped full so sweat, the inside holding many different contraptions seemingly built to help their officers become stronger. 

However, next to that expansive room had been a smaller one, yet, still vast in its own nature. Inside was a canvas of tiles and enclosed stalls gated by curtains, with long bronze tubes running up the walls. 

“You should have more than enough time to wash off. Most of the other officers are out on the job, so you should have some privacy. I’ll be waiting out in the hall for when you’re finished. Towels are on the other end of the room, and there are some Hextech Pressure Cleaners inside too.” Vi explained almost too quickly.

“Hextech...Pressure Cleaners?” Akali questioned, her brain finally catching up to the officer's statement.

“Ahh, I guess you wouldn’t know...they’re state of the art! They clean most materials of dirt, sweat, and in your case, blood.” Vi laughed, “It’d be perfect for your clothes. It should only take a few minutes.”

Akali wanted to question, but she decided it best to accept the reality of the technologically powered city. With a deep breath, Akali sauntered inside, intimidated by the sight before her. She didn’t even know how to make it all work, and yet it seemed Vi had no interest in showing them how to do it.

Just great. 

Evelynn stood silently at the entrance, leaning against the stained glass windows. Her body shined with an orange hue which felt strangely addicting to look at, and yet, Akali forced her eyes away from the tantalizing figure.

She figured that the demon would not be joining them. 

Akali paced through the large chamber, looking at the many stalls situated in the hall. The rogue peeked into one of them, pushing the long draping curtain to the side, noticing a large pipe which stood in the center. At the edge of the long curved metal hose held the occasional droplet which hung loosely amongst its edge. 

Akali at least assumed this was where she’d wash herself off.

Leaving the empty stall, Akali walked down to the far room down the hall. As she entered the enclosed changing space she had seen the towels laid out, just as Vi had said. With a heavy breath she collapsed to one of the benches, her body aching for a moment of reprieve. 

She slowly started unwrapping the bandage wraps from around her body, the fresh cuts from the previous day stinging to the touch of fresh air. Akali’s breath heaved as she slowly removed all the medical wrapping, the final wrapping around her stomach exposing a gash which Akali rudimentarily patched before departing the Capital City. 

“That’s gonna sting.” Akali laughed to herself, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. The door to the enclosed room swung open, and with it, the bouncing step of the blonde Demacian came with it. With intrigue, Lux stepped forward, staring at Akali’s wounds. “What are you doing? Do you need any help?” Lux asked as she observed the abandoned wrappings.

“What am I doing? What does it look like? I’m undressing.” Akali admitted as she stretched her arms, getting ready to lift her small top over her head.

“How much?” Lux asked.

Akali stared at the mage with confusion. Was there any other way to interpret her words? “...Everything?” She answered honestly.

“Oh...okay…” Lux blushed, looking away from the assassin. Akali wasn’t personally bashful about her body, but if it meant making Lux comfortable, she’d accommodate accordingly.

“Well, I’ll just get undressed and wrap a towel around myself, I’ll be out of here quickly.” Akali said. That seemed to put Lux at some sort of ease. “Okay, that...sounds like a plan.” She hesitantly smiled, as if she were giving Akali permission.

Lux sat in the far corner and faced away, not daring to peek. Akali didn’t care, and yet she didn’t fight her on it. She simply shrugged her top over her head, showcasing just the small wrap which bound her chest. It hadn’t been long until she felt the rush of cold air wrap around her entire body.

The rogue found what Vi described as the ‘Hextech Pressure Cleaner” and placed her dirtied clothes inside. She wasn’t entirely sure how this small contraption would clean her clothes, but she was interested in seeing the results.

With a towel wrapped around her bare body, Akali’s soles pattered across the tiled floor until she reached the nearest enclosed shower. She looked back out towards the entrance briefly where the demon had once stood, however it seemed she had completely disappeared.

Figures. 

Akali didn’t blame her, she too was looking forward to having a moment alone with her thoughts. As she entered the small space, she shoved the long curtain closed. Akali didn’t really care if anyone saw her wounded bare body, and yet she figured it’d be a nice reprieve of privacy. 

The rogue found a lever, and with it being the only thing she could deem as an ‘on switch’, pulled it all the way down. A stream of water rushed down over her, cold at first, causing her skin to run goose-like under its touch. Steam pumped from some of the bronze tubings above, and shortly, the water became warm.

Akali felt like she was about to melt under the embracing descent of the water droplets. The back of her head softly collided with the tile that made up the shower walls, Akali relishing in the serene and quiet moment. A slight dribble of crimson blood dripped from her now wet lacerations, and yet, Akali couldn’t help but feel her body relax. 

Akali didn’t know how long she laid there for. The warm water sent a sense of relief, almost as if it were washing all of her troubles away. The sudden spurt of another faucet running told the rogue Lux had started her own wash, and yet Akali tried to drown out the noise with her own musing thoughts.

Her mind couldn’t help but flutter to the previous night, sleeping against the body of the fallen dead tree. With the vast starlit sky hanging above, Akali had found herself trouble sleeping. Well, that was only one reason.

The other obvious reason had been the demon.

Akali decided to sleep near her to try and give her comfort. To try and show that she forgave her. Yet it seemed to only egg on a deep yearning inside of her. The rogue couldn’t help but notice how her thoughts were more and more consumed by the demon every day. Akali found herself openly admitting that she cared for the demon, but the way Evelynn stained her mind was far more vexing than she initially realized. She found herself drawn to Evelynn, perhaps a little too much.

Just as Akali felt her breath escape her lips, a cold wind faintly embraced her, causing more goosebumps to run across her bare skin. 

The rogue’s eyes slowly floated open, her heart nearly jumping from her chest as the brazen sight before her took hold. 

Akali wasn’t one to be bashful about her body, so that had been the last thing on her mind. Yet as she found herself staring into the surprise appearance of golden irises, she unknowingly was stunned into stillness.

Her breath washed away as quickly as the water dripped off her body, with both fear and thrill filling her heart in the intimate space. The rogue did everything in her power not shrink under those tantalizing golden eyes. 

The demon had taken its normal form, shadows tauntingly caressing a bare figure with gravity-defying ash-colored hair. It stood still upon the entrance of the small space, simply observing the rogue as if she were prey to be pounced on.

Akali felt a wave of nervousness flood inside of her, her stomach tossing around cautiously. Deflecting it the only way she knew how, she smirked, a small chuckle escaping her throat. “Like what you see?” Akali asked, almost challenging the demon. A strange coo left the shadowy figure's mouth as she slowly sauntered forward, her gaze pinned towards the assassin’s with the flame on her head flickering excitedly. 

“I’ve seen many human mortals lay themselves bare before me. What’s one more?” Evelynn asked, her lashers dragging against the wet floor as water droplets found themselves stained on the shadowy canvas of her body.

“I don’t know...you’re the one staring.” Akali pointed out, the rush of water strangely keeping herself calm and grounded despite the sudden close proximity of the demon.

“Mmm, so I am.” Evelynn lurched forward, reaching out a tentative claw to lightly caress Akali’s jaw. Normally Akali would have been repulsed by anyone being this close to her, and yet she stood calm and still as Evelynn’s claws delicately traced the rogue's chin. Evelynn stared at Akali with a strange fascination, her smile slowly starting to fade with disappointment. “...You heard me last night. Didn’t you?” Evelynn’s voice whispered in an instant moment of sincerity. 

Akali’s breath halted from the sudden shift of Evelynn’s razor-sharp claws, one set delicately finding its place on the back of her neck, the demon’s other set resting against the tile next to Akali’s head. The assassin couldn’t help her gaze as the water dripped down Evelynn’s tantalizing figure, the clear droplets hanging dangerously onto her every curve.

“You...you noticed I was awake?” Akali voiced breathlessly, refocusing her eyes onto the demon’s once more. The demon’s disappointed expression lifted into a knowing smile, the light slip of her canine teeth showing. 

“Mmm, no, I didn’t. But _now_ I know.” Evelynn cooed, tricking Akali into revealing her little secret. The demon leaned in seductively, a small flicker of her tongue running over her lips. “I suppose you wonder what I meant by _that_.” Evelynn asked teasingly, a strange sense of confidence taking hold of her.

Akali wanted to respond, but the proximity of the demon caused her to lose the ability to breathe. She couldn’t help but let her eyes linger again, as Evelynn’s wet canvas drenched under the hot steaming water, becoming all the more alluring. Akali held herself back from wrapping her own arms around the demon, from pulling her impossibly close, and-

“ _Like what you see?_ ” Evelynn teased back as she caught the rogue staring. Akali’s deafening heart pumped at speeds she thought unfathomable, the demon’s breath bating off of Akali’s own lips. The rogue found her eyes slipping addictingly to Evelynn’s ruby lips, a warmth budding inside of herself. She wanted to do nothing more than to-

“Akali, I’m about ready to go.” Lux yelled out, her voice echoing through the tiled hall. Akali’s eyes retrained on Evelynn, who didn’t seem to want to budge. Akali wanted to stay in this moment forever, to feel the drench of water flow over her as she was pinned against the wall by the demon. And yet, she knew they likely didn’t have much time to waste.

The rogue’s heart hammered in her chest brazenly, her vision blurring at the demon’s taunting advance. If she had any hope of getting out, she needed to stop Evelynn’s teasing _now_ before she did something she’d regret. 

“Uh, enough messing around Eve. We should-” Akali’s voice vanished from her lips as Evelynn’s doused figure pushed into the assassin suggestively. The rogue’s mouth quivered in anticipation, her mind drawing blank after blank as the hauntingly beautiful figure drew ever closer. 

“Who says I’m _messing around_?” Evelynn purred, her voice barely a whisper. Akali felt her cheeks flush at the demon's admittance, a small giggle slipping from Evelynn’s lips, which only drew her earthy hues down to the alluring lips once more.

Upon noticing where Akali’s eyes had settled, Evelynn smirked. She tilted her head to the side, getting close enough to be able to whisper in the rogue’s ear, her body practically pressed up against the assassins. “You’re adorable when you blush, love.”

Evelynn drew herself forward tauntingly, and Akali nearly felt her constitution fade. She didn’t know what Evelynn wanted from her: If she was just teasing her, or if it was something else entirely, but Akali felt like she was teetering on an irresistible edge. All she wanted to do was take that final jump.

Then came the cold embrace of the air again, as the pitter-patter of falling water above them stopped. Evelynn’s mouth soured, the pink flame on her head dimming ever so lightly from the sudden shift.

It was almost like a cold slap had awoken the rogue. Akali found herself shivering with uncertainty, not believing the thoughts which seemed to plague her mind. Evelynn noticed this too, and with a deep breath, pushed away from the assassin. 

“We’re wasting daylight, rogue. I’ll be waiting outside.” Evelynn nearly hissed, her demeanor suddenly cold and cut off. She disappeared into shadows, not even taking the opportunity to walk out naturally. 

Evelynn couldn’t help but feel disappointment latch onto her heart. After seeing the sign of affection shared between Vi and Caitlyn, Evelynn had been craving a moment like that of her very own. She felt _so close_ to getting a taste of it just then, and yet, it didn’t feel right by the end. She remembered Akali’s _consoling_ words: Affection had to be _reciprocated_. Despite toiling with her newfound emotions, Evelynn had finally resigned herself to the fact that Akali was the subject of her desires. 

Akali, meanwhile, let the wave of cold air flood her body, attempting to douse an inescapable heat rose within her, one that remained, unfortunately, unsated. 

‘ _What in the world was that…_ ’ Akali sighed to herself silently. 

Shaking her long hair loose of fresh water droplets, the rogue dried herself off before wrapping her towel around her body, walking back over to the small changing room. Inside it seemed that Lux was already dressed. If it weren’t for her wet hair, Akali would have assumed she didn’t even wash up. 

“I’m done.” Akali announced. Lux beamed excitedly and looked over to Akali, a sheepish smile taking place as she looked at the loose towel wrapped around her.

“Great! I’ll just...leave you to...it.” Lux started, diverting her attention away from the towel-clad assassin. The rogue didn’t mind Lux’s bashfulness and was honestly hoping to have a true moment to herself, especially after such a tantalizing experience in the shower. However, as Akali sat down on the bench, the mage seemed to stop in her tracks. Lux didn’t annoy her often, but the fact she wasn’t leaving was grating the rogue’s mind. 

Just as Akali was about to ask what was up, the mage finally spoke out, “Oh wow, I love your tattoo! I never realized how much of your back and arms it covers.” Lux exclaimed.

Akali felt a little annoyed that it seemed to be the only reason she stuck around, but decided to play it cordially. “Oh...thank you.” Akali responded, not really in the mood to talk. It seemed Lux caught on as she quickly left the assassin to her own devices. 

The assassin continued to dry herself off, and yet, she couldn’t help but think about the demon: her tantalizing soaked figure, her alluring eyes...and those enchanting ruby red lips. Akali brought her free hand up to her own pink lips, the burning sensation which found itself embedded inside her skin screaming bright. She wanted to quench this desire, and the only solution she could think of was-

“Fuck.” Akali said under her breath, the sound of Lux’s steel boots clanging against the tiled floor sending shivers down Akali’s spine. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to admit it to herself. 

And yet, she couldn’t stop thinking of that enthralling moment. A part of her wished that Evelynn _did_ close that distance between them, so that-

“Akali, stop it.” The rogue berated, letting out a big sigh. “I was just caught up in the moment...Ezreal and Lux’s teasings are getting to me...and those words Evelynn spoke last night...it’s...nothing.” Akali tried to reason. A cold hollowness found itself resting in her heart, disappointed by the waning expectations she placed on herself. 

And yet, Akali found herself sighing at the thought of Evelynn’s clawed hand brushing delicately against her cheek. How she sensitively tucked Akali’s bangs out of her face. Caressing her with immense loving care and warmth. Akali remembered how she did everything in her power _not_ to nuzzle into those sharp digits the previous night. How she wished to go back to that star-filled view and reveal herself awake as the demon confe-

“Fuck…” Akali repeated, her mind going back in a cycle. ‘ _That was nothing. It’s clear she’s just trying to tease me. That’s all this is...a tease... Nothing more._ ’

And yet, did it matter what Evelynn’s intentions had been? The thing Akali was running from was her own inconceivable thoughts. For all intents and purposes, it should seem impossible for a human to feel like this for a demon, and yet-

“Akali, hurry up!” Lux’s voice echoed, causing Akali to startle, her back shooting straight up. “Shit, uh...sorry. Be out in a minute!” Akali yelled back. She looked back down at her wounded body, knowing she needed to replace the bandages. Her stinging injuries shinned a saturated red, glistening with gashed candor. 

The rogue grabbed at the bandages and wrapping she stole from the small village and patched herself back up. Once her wounds were no longer exposed to the open air she pulled on her old clothes from the Hextech Pressure Cleaner. Akali wasn’t going to question how it worked, just that she was grateful it seemed to relieve them from their bloodied and sweaty nature.

Akali ruffled her hair in the damp towel until it was dry enough to be able to put back into her classic ponytail. Afterwards the rogue slowly slipped on her old clothes, deeply grateful for the fact that they did seem cleaned by the small yet strange device. Just another reason she was thankful for Vi’s generosity. 

Akali made her way back to the main room, where both Lux and Evelynn seemed to be waiting for her, the demon disguised in her Piltovan form once again.

“Took you long enough, love.” Evelynn spat coldly, her arms crossed in front of her chest defensively. Akali was partially glad that it seemed the demon wouldn’t be teasing her about their previous encounter. 

She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it.

“Let’s head out.” Akali responded equally as coldly, heading towards the entrance. She pushed it open without a second thought, quickly greeted to the strangely patient visage of Vi who was resting against the opposite bronze wall.

“All ready to go?” Vi asked eagerly.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” Akali grinned, doing her best to toss away any thoughts of her encounter with Evelynn in the shower. As soon as all members were accounted for Vi led them back towards the lobby, Harknor still sitting behind the desk, lightly scratching his scruffy stubble.

“Hey, Hark! I’m taking these three past the Entresol. Be back in a couple of hours.” 

The man behind the counter seemed largely disinterested, breathing out a heavy sigh. “Alright, don’t cause too much destruction.” He warned lazily, clearly not wanting to be involved in any of the Enforcer’s antics. 

“No promises.” Vi grinned back. Akali once again internally questioned how this woman became an officer in the first place.

The new quartet made their advance through the crowded streets of Piltover, and Akali couldn’t help but marvel at the mechanical wonders that surrounded the city. Everyone that walked through the streets looked prim and proper, just as they had in her previous visit. Towering buildings a mixture of bronze, marble and shimmering glass lined the streets, bridges arching the gaps between the lifted city. Out of everywhere they had visited, this had seemed the most put together and at peace. 

But as Piltover and Zaun physically represented, the further down you went, the lower the class structure became. As they approached the Entresol, Akali couldn’t help but notice lower class Piltovans mingling, their clothes more ragged and disheveled, buildings showcasing apparent age and rust.

This city promises progress, but underneath it all is its true face: Those at the height of success use those under them to keep their status. Seeing how stricken some of these citizens were made Akali sick, a clear sign of abuse of power in such a materialistic city.

Entering the depths of Piltover, Akali thought it strange how abandoned the surroundings seemed to be. Desolated buildings were marked by graffiti, the prominent example that seemed to repeat itself being “X WUZ HERE”. While Akali questioned the reasoning why Piltover abandoned these communities, the one that struck her the most seemed to be a large indoor theater. Akali’s experience with theaters, especially when Piltover and Zaun are concerned, didn’t have a good track record, but she thought it was a shame such a magnificent space had seemingly been abandoned.

Akali’s ears perked as a calming flood filled her heart. She turned her head, almost entranced to find whatever was causing this sensation, and yet she wouldn’t have to wait for long, as its source musically sounded out. 

♫ _Always on the outside, through a window looking in_ ♫  
♫ _Never the right time, so the chance goes by again_ ♫  
♫ _The lines begin to show when we feel broken_ ♫  
♫ _To move on we have to drop the pieces we’re holding_ ♫

A beautiful voice reverberated through the air, causing a gathered crowd of lowly Piltovans to huddle near the center of the Entresol. The Zaun Gray hovered the stone walkways, the congregating observers not paying the toxic mist a second thought as they raved. On the opposite side of the crowd, Akali noticed fashioned Zaunites mingling within the crowd too.

♫ _And No one is perfect_ ♫  
♫ _You don’t need to be strong every single day_ ♫  
♫ _No one really knows along the way_ ♫  
♫ _That the best things in life won’t be perfect anyway_ ♫

‘ _That’s...interesting._ ’ Akali thought to herself. As of her last visit, it seemed that there was absolutely nothing that could get citizens from the two desolate cities to interact, and here they seemed to be doing so effortlessly. The beat of the music continued to swell, the melodic voice continued to sweep through the verses, catching the attention of the passing travelers.

♫ _Chase the wind again, knowing just what they’ll say_ ♫  
♫ _Don’t carе anymore, can’t stay still anyway_ ♫

Hearing the melody seemed to lift a smile on the rogue's face. It felt as if the music poured inside her body, empowering and lifting her spirits, all as if it were speaking directly to her heart. “What is this?” Akali’s voice was light in response. She looked to her other companions, who all seemed equally enthralled in the moment.

“ **This**? you mean the concert?” Vi responded curiously, whipping her head towards the gathering crowd.

Akali simply nodded in personal silence, the lyrics filling her body with warmth and compassion she didn’t intentionally will forward.

Vi chuckled, her eyes resting back towards Akali. “We uh, have a rising star in our midst. A young woman has been holding concerts all around Piltover. Haven’t had the chance to check out one of her performances since Cait has me runnin’ jobs all the time.” She smirked nervously.

Akali took a deep breath, the swell of the music humming effortlessly in her mind. It felt charming, strangely addicting in a sense. If she could she would stay and listen all day.

“Can we stay? Just for a little bit?” Lux asked eagerly as if speaking out Akali’s inner thoughts. 

Akali glanced over to Evelynn, who held a sheepish look of content on her face. “I- must admit, the music is...soothing.” Her breath was airy, a light blush radiating on her disguised face.

“Hmm, I suppose a little detour wouldn’t hurt, still a couple hours out before the ship departs.” Vi decreed with a low hum, her violet eyes gazing back over to the assembling group of people.

With the music fueling their steps, they approached the boisterous and passionate crowd. As they hovered the edge of the horde, Akali noticed a floating figure near the large back wall. It appeared to be a young woman, roughly around the same age as Lux, with bubble-gum pink hair that draped along with her figure. She floated on a Hextech-powered platform, with a microphone balanced delicately in her palm. Her lips parted, and the soul tingling voice radiated out once more.

♫ _The lines bеgin to show, when we feel broken_ ♫  
♫ _To move on we have to drop the pieces we’re holding_ ♫

Her voice was strangely intoxicating to listen to, almost as if it had charmed Akali’s heart. And yet, she couldn’t help but feel her own emotions grow passionately. Her eyes darted over to Evelynn, who seemed equally as affected. 

Evelynn quickly caught Akali staring, and yet, Akali didn’t feel the drive to look away. Desire filled her gaze, drawing the assassin closer and closer. The music continued to swell, and with it, a lump grew in her throat. She found herself breathless at the disguised beauty in front of her. She didn’t know if it was because of the addicting music, but Akali found that rhythm passionately took hold of her limbs, wanting nothing more than to express herself to the demon in front of her. The urge to offer the demon a da-

♫ _And no one is perfect_ ♫  
♫ _You don’t need to be strong every single day_ ♫  
♫ _No one really knows along the way_ ♫  
♫ _That the best things in life won’t be perfect anyway_ ♫

The song crescendoed with the crowd collectively cooing and cheering. But with the sudden uproar and the settling of rising emotions, Akali couldn’t help but keep her eyes trained on her demon companion. Evelynn seemed just as fixated, her watchful gaze bearing a driving intensity towards the rogue. Normally when Akali stared into her eyes, she felt it was like staring into the eyes of a predator. Here, however, all she felt was a sense of warm admiration in its place.

“Akali, are you okay?” Lux’s voice spoke through the silence which echoed in Akali’s mind, snapping her out of her reverie. She turned her almond-colored eyes over to the mage, who held a sheepish smile. Akali didn’t dare turn her attention back to the demon, too scared of her prior thoughts resurfacing. 

Akali grasped at her forehead in cringing frustration as the fading music subsided. ‘ _Did I really want to ask her to...dance? I don’t even know how to dance._ ’ She sighed irritably, finally betraying her own thoughts and glancing at the now defiant demon. ‘ _I was just caught up in the moment is all..._ ’ Akali found herself rejecting the intrinsic notion. 

Off in the distance, the bubble-gum haired popstar seemed to be heralding compliments. “Thank you! That song was only possible because of all of you!” She cheered happily over the crowd. Vi sneered, giving the three an amused look. “Well, that was...somethin’. Gotta bring Cait to one of these sometimes.” Piltover’s Enforcer laughed.

“Yeah...look how happy everyone is!” Lux said, her expression shining brightly. Akali hadn’t seen such genuine hopefulness from the mage before, and seeing just how this music affected her was uplifting. Maybe Lux would find what she was looking for after all. 

“You’re tellin’ me. Very rarely do ya’ see Pilties and Zaunites getting along so well.” Vi pointed out, watching as the crowd intermingled with one another effortlessly, confirming Akali’s earlier suspicions. Despite not being a resident, she at least knew of the strict tension which bred between the two cities.

Lux, on the other hand, seemed a little clueless. “Why? What...separates someone from being a ‘Piltie’ and a ‘Zaunite’?” The mage asked too innocently. Vi smirked again but didn’t take the opportunity to laugh at the mage. Akali appreciated that.

“Class, mostly. Sorta rooted in the two cities' histories. It’s not simple by any means, and to be fair, there are problems with how both cities handle things. But...I’m livin’ proof it’s not impossible for us to get along together. I’m from Zaun, and yet Cait puts up with me.” Vi grinned widely. 

“Is that so?” Lux asked timidly. A genuine smile, albeit shaky, rose on the mage’s face as she stared back out at the crowd. “Rooted hatred can ruin people...but...maybe it’s not impossible...People were able to put aside their differences here and come together. It’s...all I’ve ever dreamed of.” Lux admired, her eyes shining with optimism. 

Akali found the moment cute, and with a soft snicker from Vi, she figured that the Enforcer felt the same way. But without another song playing there seemed to be no reason for the travelers to settle. Given the encompassing silence, Vi turned back around and looked down the length of the Entresol. “Well, we should probably-”

Before Vi could finish her sentence, the sound of a screeching violin screamed across from the popstars Hextech platform. Even the songstress seemed alarmed by the sound as she immediately covered her ears from the piercing noise.

“This song-! Everyone, get down!” The young woman yelled out, but unfortunately, it appeared her warning was just a moment too late. A flurry of blue explosions erupted around the Entresol, causing the stone masonry under their feet to shift as suspended bridges started to collapse into the exposed expanse of Zaun below. 

The singer fought against the harsh sound with a sound of her own, her voice radiating out around the crowd with a protective force. Booming blue rose petals erupted into the air, and yet, the songstress's voice kept the fiery yet artsy explosions away from the innocent civilians. 

Smoke billowed around the crowd, the explosions stopping just as far as the popstar’s voice could reach. The singer’s voice made Akali feel empowered, as if she were being caressed in a protective bubble. She could even feel the wounds that Evelynn mistakenly delivered start to heal, a sense of rejuvenation reverberating across her broken skin. 

The yelp of the sickening violin played again as if it were trying to compete with the popstar's soothing voice. Akali could feel her body tense under the radiating boom, the echoing screech all too familiar to her. 

“There is only one who belongs center stage: and that is me!” A dramatic voice spoke out, sending cold shivers down Akali’s spine. There was no mistaking it, she knew it had to be **him**. 

The crowd panicked and ran away as soon as the popstars radiating voice stopped, no sense of serene calmness from her music able to placate the sudden fear in their hearts. Akali decided to do the opposite and pushed past Vi, heading straight towards the Hextech stage. “Akali, stop!” Evelynn yelled with concern, but Akali refused to listen. 

‘ _I need to put an end to him once and for all._ ’ she thought, pushing beyond the rushing bodies of the panicked crowd. 

As she managed her way forward she came face to face with a haunting sight: A man wearing a familiar beige mask standing on the popstar’s Hextech stage, brandished with his iconic crafted pistol aimed directly at the singer’s head. 

“Khada Jhin!” Akali growled. She didn’t even have time to think about it, she effortlessly grabbed a kunai and spun it in her hand, launching it forward into the artistic murderer. The masked man’s head turned ever so slightly as if to acknowledge the new performer, but unluckily for him, with a succinct **SNICKT** , the thrown blade found its mark. The kunai found itself lodged in the gunman’s chest, the pistol in his hand dropped to the stage floor. 

‘ _That was too easy._ ’ Akali thought to herself as the soles of her shoes skidded across the ground. Her suspicions were proven warranted as a chuckle escaped the impaled figure, his limbs suddenly drooping forward as if he were a marionette held by strings. “Knives, again? You disappoint me, my little leaf.” The sensational voice echoed from the draped figure.

A small blue flame erupted from the eyehole of the mask, and Akali quickly realized that, whatever this was, had not only been a decoy, but a _trap_. “Get away from him!” Akali yelled out to the popstar, as the impaled figure sizzled and cracked with a sputter.

The pink-haired songstress pushed the decoy off of her floating stage, and yet, it appeared to be too late. It erupted in a fiery explosion of blue flames, the shockwave of the sudden blast sending the young woman and her stage flying towards the rogue. Akali dashed forward and caught the singer in her arms, narrowly dodging the Hextech equipment which came flying with her. “Dance for me, my little leaf.” The voice boomed tauntingly through the air. 

Akali helped the woman to her feet, and under normal circumstances would have expected to be greeted with an issue of thanks. Here, however, the pink-haired singer gripped at her forehead, almost as if a sudden pain split inside her head. 

“This song...it’s so chaotic...it’s everywhere at once!” She cried, collapsing to her knees in a sudden motion. Akali didn’t have time to decipher what she meant, but the rogue knew one thing: This was all according to _his_ design.

How did he know she’d be here?

“Everyone, get back!” Vi yelled, charging through the rampaging crowd as hazel smoke drifted from the decomposing decoy. Akali found her attention split between the fallen popstar and the arriving officer, momentarily distracting her for the sickening laugh which harrowed her mind.

“One!” Jhin’s voice cracked, the snap of a bullet sending a shattering shriek through the air. Adrenaline pumped through Akali’s veins, and based upon nothing but instinct, her body fell to the floor. A cold wash of air passed through Akali’s large ponytail, the bullet whisking by her head.

Cold sweat started to pour from Akali’s skin, her heart racing in unanticipated speeds. The bullet which had just passed her found itself impaled in the stone ground near her body, red sparks flying from the small crater. The popstar stayed collapsed to the floor, her hands grabbing at her temples as an irritating pain continued to pulsate in her mind.

“Two!” The bark of another bullet crashed through the air. Despite the rush of adrenaline coursing through the assassin, she found she didn’t have enough time to react. Her harrowed eyes stared up at the sky, as she willed everything in her body to **move**. 

She didn’t know if it was the sudden eclipse of the sun or the shattering crunch of metal, but Akali found herself breathless at the crushing boom. The motion of a staggering figure bellowed towards the ground, the darkness which shaded the rogue fading to the sun-filled streets of Piltover. Metal and bronze collapsed off the sparking gauntlets, Vi’s weaponized fists now adorned with a sputtering embedded bullet hole. 

“Get up and outta here! This isn’t a place for-”

“Three!” The man interrupted, the click of Jhin’s third bullet sending another shock through Akali’s system. But this time she had found herself more than ready to react. She pushed herself to her feet, spinning her kama into her hand and swinging the blade in an arc behind her. 

The rogue had seemingly guessed the bullet's trajectory correctly, as the weapon found itself ripped from the palm of her hand. The succinct clatter of metal against metal reverberated through Akali’s ears as the kama fell to the ground. Next to the bullethole which Samira embedded in her blade had now been Jhin’s third bullet, hot sizzling smoke rising from the fresh indent. 

But Akali stayed aware, looking around to all the rooftops looking for the man. If she knew Jhin, and she _did_ , she knew that there’d be-

“FOUR!” He cried out, the final shot like a crack of thunder as it broke through the air. She had been preparing herself for it, but the sound was so overwhelming she felt stunned in place.

**CRASH**

The sound of a scream pained openly, iridescent cerulean blood momentarily coloring the sky above. A large hole smashed into a nearby building, fresh debris raining down as a sudden shockwave shook through its foundations. A mess of smoke and shadows came crashing to the stone floor, with an agonizing cry all too blood-curdled accompanying it. Akali’s heart skipped a bit as she instantly regained her footing, immediately recognizing the screaming voice. 

“Evelynn!” Akali yelled out instinctually, skidding down towards the freshly skewered figure. A pained expression radiated on the demon's face, a soft whimpering suppressed as she barely noticed Akali’s advance. Akali let her eyes drift down the demon’s disguised body, hollowed in her core was a harrowed hole, encompassing the majority of her abdomen. The haunting visage of cobalt blue blood stained the stone cobbled street beneath the demon, the light haze of Zaun Gray washing over Evelynn’s pained body.

“Eve! Eve! It’ll be okay, I can fix you up!” Akali cried out in a panic. Akali found her thoughts clouded. Desperate. Despite the gaping wound in the demon’s gut, it already seemed to start festering closed, and yet Akali couldn’t help but attempt to fumble out the medical tape from her pouch, not caring that it would be both unnecessary and useless for the demon who could regenerate her wounds.

“It’s okay love. I’ll...be fine. I...redirected...the bullet…” Evelynn coughed, cerulean blood glistening down her pink lips as she spoke.

“You’re an idiot. You’d really put yourself in harms way to protect me?” Akali hissed, fighting back the tears which threatened themselves forward as she finally stopped herself from fumbling with the medical tape.

“Says the one...who charged straight into conflict…” Evelynn grinned weakly, her sharp canines showing themselves at the edge of her lips once more.

Jhin’s laugh broke their moment of silence, causing Akali to painfully redirect her attention away from the fallen demon. “My little leaf, I see you’ve surrounded yourself with strong acts, but I am afraid this encore is a solo. Enter stage right, and deliver a performance of your lifetime!” Upon cue, the front doors to the largely abandoned theater swung open tauntingly.

Akali could sense that this was a trap, but one glance towards Evelynn convinced her that she _didn’t care_. The hissing whine of Jhin’s disembodied voice reverberated the space around her, still as undiscernible as before. “Do not even think of bringing in the Ensemble, otherwise the grand finale will have to arrive a little early.” His wispy voice announced hauntingly.

“I’m not here to play games, Jhin!” Akali tore her eyes away from Evelynn again in anguish, looking around the skyline in hopes to find her target.

“Games? Oh, my little leaf, I am not playing games. These streets are lined with explosives, and I can simply sit back and watch the fireworks. But I would _so_ love to see your _final_ performance.” Jhin cooed, a cool wisp of brisk air brushing against Akali’s face irritatingly.

Akali’s jaw clenched as her eyes looked over the crowd, all still panicked from the earlier commotion. Then her eyes fell on the agonized popstar, then the officer whose metal gauntlets seemed to be barely hanging on, and then finally Evelynn’s wounded body. Akali knew she couldn’t risk any of their lives, and as much as it was chewing her up inside, she knew what she had to do it alone.

“Never one to skip the theatrics, are ya? Okay Jhin, I’ll make sure this is _your_ final performance!” Akali yelled. A cool breeze passed through Akali’s hair, and with it, a low reverberating laugh. Akali found the will to stand back up from her scraped knees, ready to confront the artistic murderer once and for all. As she found herself situated on her feet she felt a succinct tug on her wrist. Looking down, she saw Evelynn’s extended arm, her dull hand grasping at the rogue’s wrist weakly. Despite the anguish and pain which resonated on the demon’s face, she held a look of determination, one that begged Akali not to go. 

“I can’t let you do this alone.” She decreed coldly, and yet, Akali knew she couldn’t heed the demon’s words. Akali brushed Evelynn’s pale hand away from her wrist, stepping away from the fallen demon.

“You have to. You’re in no condition to help. Besides, everyone else would die.” Akali said sternly, heeding Jhin’s warning. Despite being a maniac and a mass murderer, he wasn’t one to outright lie. She knew that if she brought anyone to help her fight he’d likely erupt any planted explosions.

“I don’t care! You’re walking right into a trap! I’d sacrifice a thousand lives if it meant yours stays!” Evelynn yelled, her golden eyes pleading with Akali’s grounded earthy hues.

With a crash, Vi smashed into the ground next to the assassin, a new cloud of smoke erupting from where concrete met a metal fist. After her flashy entrance, she cleared her throat, looking over at the assassin with a weariness in which Akali didn’t think was possible for the Enforcer.

“Normally, as an officer, we don’t give in to the demands of criminals. But until we evacuate the citizens and I receive backup, we’re in a bit of a bind.” She huffed, a twist of frustration resting on her face. She turned her eyes down towards the wounded Evelynn, whose disguised form found itself betrayed by the sapphire liquid draining from her gashing wound. Vi turned back to face Akali, a solemn expression resting on her face. “If you think you can handle that maniac, I can look over this one here.” Vi nudged her head towards the demon. 

“I can **more** than handle him. I’ll take him down if it’s the last thing I do.” Akali gruffed, her fist flexing nervously. A strange stir filled the air as Evelynn tried to sit up, wincing in pain, doing everything in her power to show some semblance of strength despite the overpowering circumstance.

“You are not going alone. I’ll be...ready in a minute...” Evelynn breathed exhaustively. While she did have tremendous regenerative capabilities, the wound was still closing at a painfully slow rate. Putting the assassin's initial panic aside, she knew as long as Evelynn didn’t receive any more grievous wounds, she’d likely regenerate just fine.

Vi emitted an annoyed sneer, flexing her metal gauntlets over the demon after her stark declaration. “Frankly, I don’t know how you’re even alive right now, but if you try _anything_ and it results in the death or destruction of Piltover’s citizens, I will not hesitate to take you down.” Vi threatened towards the demon.

A sly smile lifted on Evelynn’s lips, a small snicker escaping her throat. “Oooh, I’d like to see you try~” Evelynn coughed again, trying her best to keep her normal demeanor despite the blue blood which stained her lips.

“Let me help you!” The popstar declared, her heeled brown boots rushing across the stone pavement. As a flush of bubble-gum pink hair draped down, the fallen demon couldn’t help but look bewildered at the new arrival, her humming voice suddenly fueling the air around them. With an influx of magical energy and Evelynn’s natural healing capabilities, the wound suddenly started to heal at an accelerated rate, shadowy tendrils slowly closing the gap in her wound. 

Akali let out a breath of relief, feeling comfortable with both the popstar and Piltover’s Enforcer looking after the fallen demon. “You’ve got her. I’ve got him.” Akali grinned, giving Evelynn one final look. Evelynn’s gaze pleaded with Akali’s to stay, and despite the immense guilt that started to build up inside the assassin, she knew she had to do this alone. 

The rogue darted off heartbreakingly as she severed her gaze from the demon’s. Evelynn attempted to yell after her but found herself unable to speak as another bloodied cough escaped her throat. In newfound silence, Akali raced forward into the open doors of the looming theater.

Stepping into the vacant lobby was nothing short of eerie. Long forgotten were posters lining the halls, all for plays and performances which had dated too many years in the past. The old floorboards creaked forebodingly under Akali’s delicate footsteps, with it, the thunder of her heart hammering against her ribs. The anticipation. The fear. The anger. All these emotions boiled inside the assassin, ready to finally put an end to her and Jhin’s sordid history.

If the lobby appeared as an abandoned hollow estate, the actual auditorium had been even more harrowing. The inside was lined with cobwebs and dust, decrepit seats decorating the disgusting mist-filled chamber. Akali could swear she could hear the scamper of mice as her tempered footsteps echoed through the hall, with a sauntering chandelier hanging over the center of the large expanse. 

A curled laugh bounced along the walls, the poignant sound causing Akali’s determination to falter, even if only for a moment. She found her legs stop their advance, her senses on overdrive as she overanalyzed her environment: The rustic scent which emanated from the bronze walls. The smoky filled taste which delicately lay against her tongue. The cool wispy drafts which caused an array of goose-like flesh to spring on her arms. Yet she found herself hyper-focused on the crazed chilling chuckle which wouldn’t release its assault on her ears. 

“My little leaf: You present yourself with a greater purpose, but I still see it in you: You’re lost. Allowing the wind to blow you in whichever direction it desires. It is fate that we meet again under these circumstances. A delayed performance is better than a canceled one, and with your death, you will **finally** become **beautiful**.”

“Back with those old tired lines? Maybe it’s time for you to get some new material.” Akali growled, looking around the auditorium. The hall was dimly lit, the Hextech powered chandelier flickering on overhead with a fit of blue and yellow sparks. “Show yourself!” Akali demanded in newfound frustration.

“Oh, my little leaf. This encore is for you! It’s time for **you** take center stage.” Jhin laughed. The sound of shattered glass and a ringing bullet blasted through the auditorium. The rogue moved upon instinct, her body rolling across the aisle and landing in one of the side rows of seats.

But as Akali stabilized herself she found her fingers brushing alongside the embrace of cold steel. Irate clicking flooded her eardrums as the device attempted to enclose itself around her hand, the hammering in her chest pounding insatiably loud. An intense heat flooded the metal petals of the rose styled trap, causing the rogue to speedily pull her hand from the enclosing metal trap. 

Akali barely rushed to her feet as it glowed with shimmering light, before exploding in a fiery flash. A shock wave erupted from the enlightened metal, a billowing wind knocking the assassin clean off her feet, sending her tumbling down the auditorium hall. 

The back of Akali’s head slammed against the stage’s passerelle, a flash of white temporarily taking hold of her vision before fading to immediate black. A splitting pain found itself situated in the back of her skull, taking hold of the pumping intensity which commanded her thundering heart. 

The rogue’s swaying head slowly started to stabilize, small rays of colors returning to her lost gaze. Akali flexed her fingers, slowly regaining the ability to move her digits. However, her nose twitched at the scent of rising smoke, her eyelashes finally fluttering open to the wide expanse before her. 

“This is no time to rest, my little leaf. The audience demands more!” Jhin cackled as four trails of ruby red smoke launched from the manager's booth above. The succinct sound of metal grazing the vacant stairwells echoed through the auditorium, each bounce launching them further than the last. Despite the looming threat, Akali found her eyes look up towards the booth at the back of the auditorium, a faint glimmer of a pale mask found resonating in the encapsulating darkness.

“Found you, Jhin!” Akali yelled, but the click of the bouncing grenades became overpowering as they reached the final rows. Despite the pain which resonated in the rogue’s head, she forced herself up onto her feet and lifted herself up onto the passerelle behind her. 

Concussive pastel pink blasts burst from the thrown canisters, causing the rogue to roll across the uninhibited barren stage. Akali found her short nails scrape into the wooden planks beneath her hands, grabbing for whatever leverage she could find.

Finally, her feet stopped skidding across the creaking expanse, her hands aching for a reprieve. Intense anger shot through the rogue’s expression as she gazed up towards the booth, hoping to find and put an end to this man's dastardly performances.

For all the chaos and harm he had caused. 

To Zed. To Shen. To Ionia. 

To _Evelynn_.

He would not live to see another day.

“My little leaf, have you ever wanted to fly?” Jhin’s disembodied voice asked, the snap of a rope ripping through the air. Akali looked over her head as a gust of wind pressured down on her, a looming hanging wall cut loose from its supporting ropes. 

Akali pushed backward on her heels as she rolled against the wooden expanse, the fly crashing down onto the stage with a thunderous roar. Akali stumbled to find her footing as the wooden planks beneath her skidding heels shifted under the heavy set-piece. 

The large scenery piece creaked as it tilted towards the back wall, its looming shadow now towering over the assassin as it collapsed backward. ‘ _Just my luck._ ’ Akali quickly groaned in her head, her eyes scanning her surroundings for any sort of escape. 

The swinging candor of a threaded strand flashed in the rogue’s mahogany-colored eyes. ‘ _This’ll have to do._ ’ Akali thought to herself. As the looming shadow grew closer and closer, Akali raced to her right and leapt for the freshly cut rope. Her bare hands gripped the weaved length, cutting small divots into her palm. Yet as the scenery piece collapsed towards the ground, she found herself unwillingly lifting up into the air. 

Akali swung on the rope, narrowing missing the descending fly as it found itself fully collapsed onto the decrepit stage. As she dangled helplessly in the middle of the air, her attention was naturally drawn up to the dawning theatrical machinery above, and with it, a perfect foothold revealed itself: A suspension grid. Akali grinned as she gripped the rope, a newfound determination taking hold of her. With one hand over the other, she found herself climbing up the threaded length.

“One!” The disembodied voice yelled out again, a gunshot echoing against the auditorium walls. Akali felt her advance freeze as the bullet brushed against her cheek, a sweltering lump expanding in her throat.

She suddenly felt like a rat in a cage. Like Jhin had orchestrated this entire exchange, and he finally had her where he wanted. Dangling in the middle of the air. Knowing she was precariously hanging over the stage with her only escape being up.

Despite the cold sweat that broke from her skin, Akali bit her lip and pulled herself upwards, knowing that she couldn’t just sit still. That didn’t stop another cackle of laughter to break out, causing her heart to pound irregularly against her chest once more.

“Two!” Jhin commanded, another bullet cut through the air, nearly grazing Akali’s bare shoulder. The rope in the rogue’s hands trembled as the bullet found itself embedded in the large cyclorama behind her. Despite how hard Akali’s heart hammered, her own survival instincts took over, forcing herself up the large length of the rope.

A small part of Akali’s brain felt a wave of disgust wash over her. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she figured he was _toying_ with her. She knew he was much better at aiming than this. But he was always the type to play with his food. The rogue resolved that she had to use that against him if she had any hopes of getting out of this predicament. 

“Three!” He cried. At first, the assassin was unable to discern the bullet’s trajectory, but her eyes widened in horror as a concise rip reverberated through the coiled expanse. The threaded strand above her was shot clean through, tangling weaves unwinding as it slowly separated from itself. 

Sweat continued to roll down her body as she briskly found her palms climbing against hazardous strand. The rogue’s stomach dropped as the rope’s constitution found itself on its final legs, an explicit snap resonating through its weakened gash. In that final moment, Akali lept upwards, her hands grazingly grabbed at the newfound edge of the rope, the remainder flittering down towards the precarious stage below.

Despite the deafening pounding against her ribcage, Akali finally found herself a moment of reprieve, her palms held tightly to the threaded strand with a hardened grip. The rogue quickly reclaimed her composure, taking the final few advances upwards against the rope’s remaining length.

Finally meeting her destination, Akali swung forward and tumbled onto the suspension grid, the wired platform shifting under the sudden weight it carried. Despite it being an uneven foothold, Akali knew she was finally at eye-level with the opposing managerial booth. She lifted her head with sheer intensity, all so she could-

“He’s gone?!” Akali asked astonishingly, the booth across from her shockingly vacant and unadorned. In a fit of uneasiness, the rogue glanced down the wired frame into the auditorium below. Smoke continued to rise from the small sectors in where Jhin had previously used his explosives, and despite that fact, there had been no sign of-

 **CLICK**

“And...Four.” A chilling voice whispered softly, the sound of a readied pistol echoing in the rogue’s ears. “Always falling for the simplest tricks, my little leaf.” 

Akali turned her head around in a fit of immediate rage, but found herself stunned into place as she stared straight down the barrel of his pistol. His haunting beige mask loomed over her as his long pearl-colored poncho flowed majestically under the light drafts of the auditorium. Underneath his twisted mask, Akali could see a gleaming brown eye, shimmering with dreaded excitement.

“Jhin, I’ll-” Akali yelled, ready with the clear intention to flip another kunai out from her pouch and put an end to him at this very spot. Yet, another cackle escaped his lips, and if the pistol didn’t put a stop to her movements, the sound of his bedeviled laugh certainly did. “You said her name was Evelynn, correct? I wonder how beautiful her screams will be as she watches your final curtain call.” 

Akali didn’t even have time to guess what he meant by that, as his left hand lifted tauntingly, clicking down on an embraced trigger. A frenzy of blue explosions rocked the entrance of the theater, the suspension grid they found themselves on swaying with the intense winds caused by the concussive blast.

Sunlight dredged itself into the once-abandoned theater as panicked screams resounded in the streets. A powerful and familiar voice rang out, the same empowering expanse reacting in a moment's notice against the fiery explosions and thrown debris. The encapsulating smoke vanished in a flash, as the enchanted area protected the innocent civilians inside.

But Akali could see through the crazed crowd, and while new craters found themselves on the Entresol, the rogue saw her intended audience. Three specific bystanders: the popstar, Vi, and _Evelynn_. 

Even though they were a good deal of distance away, Akali could see that her gashing wound was mostly healed. But the healing wound wasn’t the only thing she could notice, Akali also immediately recognized the fear and panic which placated the demon’s face, the shattered canvas of hopelessness breaking her expression as the madman’s pistol rested itself firmly on the rogue’s head. 

An intense bearing of panic dawned in the demon’s golden irises, one which momentarily encapsulated the rogue. Wordlessly, Akali felt isolated with the demon, despite their disparaged distance. She couldn’t help but fixate on the pained manifestation cast over her. For a moment Akali thought she could hear Evelynn release a hopeless whimper.

At that moment Akali felt the pain of regret.

She wanted nothing more than to go back in time. 

Just one night.

Under that starry abyss.

> The sound of crickets chirping irritated the assassin awake, her neck craned ever so slightly against the wooden expanse of the fallen tree. The cold air of the night caressed her skin with the glimmer of the starry night sky peeking through nearly closed eyelashes.
> 
> The rogue almost startled straight up as a sharp stroke folded through her bangs. Her eyes, barely open, glanced towards the source, noticing the faint glow of a flickering pink flame. Despite the sudden touch, it felt strangely soothing, the rogue found her body relaxing into the dirt ground below her.
> 
> “Do you really forgive me, love?” The demon’s voice whispered, yet clear as the night sky above them. Akali’s initial reaction had been to respond, to assure the demon that she did forgive her. But Evelynn’s voice sounded fragile. Intimate. The rogue figured that Evelynn thought she was still asleep. 
> 
> Akali decided it was best to keep it that way.
> 
> Her nearly closed eyes glanced back towards the twinkling night sky, feeling a strange sense of comfort as delicate claws brushed through her hair. 
> 
> “Love...” Evelynn started, the hand which toyed with Akali’s hair lightly trembling as it folded its sharp digits through Akali’s wild yet soft tresses, “...Is...that what I’m feeling?” Her breath sharpened, the glow of her rose-tinted flame waving erratically. 
> 
> ‘ _Love…?_ ’ Akali mulled over in her mind, the demon’s words causing a strange warmth to flood her chest. If she weren’t pretending to sleep, she probably would have rejected the thought entirely. And yet here she was, laying against the bark of the dead tree, her barely open eyes staring at the starry expanse above.
> 
> “I don’t know what I want, love...but as long as you’re safe...and you’re happy...that seems to be enough for me.” Evelynn spoke shakily to the woman she thought was asleep. The demon’s claws dropped from the rogue’s scalp and lightly cupped her soft cheek, Akali doing everything in her power not to nuzzle into those razor-sharp digits.
> 
> “Sleep well, love. I’ll make sure you’re safe from now on.” Evelynn whispered caringly. Akali resisted every instinct which drove her to respond, to let the demon know she was listening to every word that hung on her ears. However, the vulnerability of the moment pulled against those thoughts, Akali scared she’d ruin the openness the demon was providing. 
> 
> Akali let her eyes drift closed once again, the last sight she saw hanging above her being the starlight shining through the night sky. And yet, the only thing that shined in her mind was _Evelynn_.

The smell of smokey cinders filled Akali’s senses, her shaky gaze held firm with the demon collapsed out on the Entresol and yet, that didn’t stop the waves of screams from flooding her ears. Akali found her reverie broken, with the barrel of a pistol still placed firmly against the back of her head.

“Hmm, not as much destruction as I had anticipated,” The mad man stated with severe disdain. However, a brazen chuckle escaped his throat, his finger toying with the metal trigger in its grasp. “But it’s no matter. Face the crowd, and bleed for them!” 

Anticipating the ringing of a bullet crashing through her skull, a flaring rage burst from the assassin as the demon’s face ran pale. She wouldn’t let Evelynn suffer like this. She **refused** to die in front of Evelynn.

In an act that could only be considered pure stupidity, Akali slammed her head back into the pistol, causing it to fall loose from Jhin’s hand. The man grunted with a resounding shock, temporarily finding his balance unstable as the suspension grid shifted from the rogue’s sudden action. 

A look of panic still held on Evelynn’s face, but immediate heartbreak was saved from her glimmering golden eyes. In that moment of respite, Akali spun on her anchored hand, sweeping her leg behind herself. Her shin caught on Jhin’s ankles, knocking him off his feet with a clear thud.

He tumbled to the side, his body skidding across the wired frame until the empty void of the stale theater air greeted him. In a final fraught motion, Jhin latched his right arm forward, minutely grabbing at the swaying suspension grid in an act of desperation as his helpless form dangled in the air. “Hahaha! Magnificent showing, my little leaf!” 

Akali slowly regained her footing, the suspension grid tilting down towards where the maniacal man grabbed at. She grabbed at the artist’s dropped pistol, the weapon fitting nicely in her palm. The cold metal of the handle rested against the cuts in her hand, reminding her of the last time she held this very gun in the palm of her hand.

She was _so close_ to taking down Jhin in their last encounter.

Last time Shen was there to stop her.

She wouldn’t be stopped this time.

Akali stepped forward, her earthy brown hues meeting his single exposed eyehole. No matter how much she searched for it, she couldn’t see a single dredge of fear in his hidden expression.

All she found was amusement. 

It made her _sick_.

She was going to change that

The rogue’s breathing heaved as she stared at the helpless man, her jaw clenching in raw frustration. With a sudden advance, she stepped forward and stomped on his hand. His hazel eye elicited an expression of pain, even if only for a single moment, before growing ever distant. His fingers released the wired grid, and with a gust of wind, the man found himself plummeting down towards the wooden stage. 

Akali’s ears were met with the pleasant sound of crashing wooden planks and crushing stifled screams as he came colliding with the old decrepit stage. 

But she wasn’t going to stop there. 

The rogue pushed forward and jumped off the wired grid, grabbing hold of one of the remaining hanging ropes. The strand cut into her hands as she slid down its length, and yet, her rage towards the dramatist flared more intense than the pain which blossomed in her palms. 

At the final moment, Akali jumped from the strand, driving her knee into his chest with a bone-shattering crack. Akali found no enjoyment from the action, as despite his guttural scream, his mask disguised any sort of resounding pain he held. 

The rogue’s earthy hues flared with a desire for revenge, placing more weight on her collapsed knee as she toyed with the pistol in her right hand. Her lips twitched and her nose scrunched, a wash of anger flooding her senses as she watched the scurrying man try to helplessly escape his pinned position.

She could finally put an end to it all. His countless ‘artistic’ murders, the trauma he’s inflicted to Ionia, Shen, and now even Evelynn. It could _all_ be avenged with the slight twitch of her finger, the barrel of his own pistol now aimed at his dastardly head. 

The commotion outside seemed to die down as she held the man dead to rights. Smoke lightly trailed from the damaged theater, and yet, a hum of amusement filled her heart in spite of the devastating destruction. Maybe she finally _got it_ : the thrill of being onstage. That enchanting feeling wouldn’t release it’s grip, egging her to go through with the dreaded action. After everything he had put the world through, she was about to return it in spades. 

She _wanted_ to give Piltover and Zaun a show they would **never** forget.

The readied click of the pistol echoed hauntingly in her palm, with a slow snarl escaping her aggressively pressed lips. Akali’s brindled eyes burned with an unsated desire to paint the decrepit stage with the final decadent splatter of his crimson blood. 

“Khada Jhin,” Akali hissed, “ **this** is your final performance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is Seraphine, the Starry Eyed Songstress. All credits go to the Riot Games Music Team for the beautifully crafted song.
> 
> With that out of the way, WOW this chapter was long. And to think upon my last read-through I thought I could have expanded it even more. But enough is enough! On Tuesday I said this chapter was 11.8k words, well now it's 14.8k, so I hope you all are happy xD
> 
> Akali and Evelynn are SO CLOSE, it hurts not to just push them together and go "Now kiss". I promise you I want to see them together more than anyone (well, probably), but luckily things are really starting to ramp up in that department. :)
> 
> I was very happy to feature a small loving moment between Piltover's Finest. In this work they're an established couple, where Caitlyn will sometimes help take Vi's edge off. Loved writing their dynamic, even if it was short lived in this chapter.
> 
> Vi was a really fun character for me to write, always on the edge of starting a fight, but also has real heart to her.
> 
> I feel like the inclusion of Seraphine is going to make people not happy, but truth be told I had been planning on featuring her ever since the one dev blog revealed she was going to be a popstar in Piltover. That started to solidify especially upon her release on PBE, where her lore was revealed to be able to listen to peoples songs. That's all I'll say about her for now though. :)
> 
> And finally, Jhin. I knew I had to bring Jhin into the fold, his history with Akali was too tempting not to touch. With that said, I also wanted it to be rooted in this moment, not _just_ about their past. His theme was a hauntingly beautiful soundtrack to listen to as I wrote his scenes. He has a crazed preparedness about him, he set so many elaborate traps to orchestrate Akali right where he wanted. He's definitely a madman, but a cunning one.
> 
> I'm keeping my notes briefer than normal because of just how massive this chapter was. But truly, thank you all for the continued support. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't know when the next one will come out, probably some time during the weekdays next week, but no promised date I'm afraid as work is still really busy for me right now.
> 
> Thank you all once again!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics used in this chapter are from "Star" by Loona. I do not in any way, shape, or form take credit for those lyrics.
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

A cold wind brushed against Akali’s bare arms, her muscles tense under the stale idiosyncrasy of the smoke-filled theater. Her hand wrapped around the handle of an Ionian crafted pistol. One finger, in particular, twitched, ever so lightly, tempted to press in the cold metal of the trigger. The man under her knee, Khada Jhin, struggled under the assassin’s weight, attempting to squirm out from under her. But with a bloodied cough all his strength sapped, and the man stopped resisting.

‘ _No, Akali!_ ’ The voice of her former master rang endlessly in her mind. The rush of Zed who pushed her out of the way, stopping her from making that final shot. 

She didn’t have either of them here to stop her this time. It could all be over.

All it would take is one shot.

“Ah, my little leaf, such ferocity in your eyes. You are the same hot-tempered child as you were the last time we met. So unfitting for this finale.” The maniac snided, coughing again. Yet, his hazel colored eye shimmered with reverence, as if he were mocking the assassin.

Akal’s thumb stroked the handle of the pistol, her fingertip addictingly leaning against the trigger. He had killed hundreds in the name of his art. Unlike demons which kill to survive, this man did it for his own twisted enjoyment. He was the embodiment of twisted pure evil.

He _had_ to die.

Yet his single visible eye continued to mock her. Belittle her. He didn’t say a single word, and yet, she could hear his laughter in her mind. 

She wouldn’t let him win.

With a growl, Akali pushed his pistol to his skull, the small blade on the front cutting through the fabric which wrapped around his head. 

A fire raged in the assassin, the burning will to put an end to this man’s madness. Yet Akali didn’t pull the trigger.

Addictively, she was waiting for the right moment.

Akali wanted to hear him **scream**. 

But the longer she looked at him, the louder his laugh grew in her mind. Her teeth ground together in anger, her knuckles turning white in pure frustration. “Why are you laughing!?” Akali growled animalistically.

“My little leaf, do you believe in fate?” Jhin asked, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t actually been laughing.

“Fate? The only fateful thing about today will be your end.” Akali yelled, her finger tugging at the trigger. Jhin laughed for real this time, completely unphased by Akali’s threat.

“Truly, think about why we've met today. It is by no mere coincidence we both arrived here. It was _destiny_ for us to cross paths.” Jhin cackled.

“I don’t care _how_ you got freed. I don’t care _why_ you’re here. I’m putting an end to you now!” Akali resolved, her anger finally reaching its boiling point. She didn’t care if he was scared anymore. She didn’t care if he was going to think he won. _She_ knew differently.

With all of her strength, Akali pulled down on the trigger. 

**BANG**

Smoke blasted from the rogues hand, her arm rocking backward from the intense recall. In a beautiful fiery explosion of rose petals and magic, the gun shattered into an array within the rogue’s palm, breaking completely within her grasp. The magical energy seared Akali’s hand and the cloth which Jhin had over his head, showcasing his short brown hair underneath. 

“Actors always think they can call the show, and yet, little do they know they’re merely puppets, pulled by strings on a whim.” Jhin spoke toyingly, “Oh, my little leaf. That is such an _ugly_ expression. I promise, I will make you _beautiful_.” The man whispered.

Akali’s eyes flared, her breathing becoming unstable. ‘ _He’s just trying to rile me up. I can’t let him get to me. I need to **kill** him._’ Despite the now seared hand, Akali pulled back and reached for her weapons pouch, swinging out a kunai over her index finger.

She twisted it in her palm, swinging it forward, the cold steel against her burning wound thirsting for the wash of his warm blood.

**CRNNK**

The cold embrace of metal grazed Akali’s wrist, holding her murderous descent in place. The creaking of bronze and iron shot a sense of shock through the rogue's body, a wave of anger washing over her as she turned to see who stopped her. 

“He attacked innocents: he’s **Piltover’s** responsibility, not yours. Leave the rest to us.” Vi reasoned coldly, her violet eyes intense and serious, matching Akali’s rage. The rogue struggled against her iron grip, doing everything in her power to break free from the officer.

She could put an end to this man's reign of terror once and for all.

“Let go of me!” Akali yelled.

“I’ll have to knock you out if you keep resistin’.” Vi responded threateningly. Despite Akali’s wavering breath, she considered for the briefest moments how attacking the officer would go for her. 

One look at Piltover’s Enforcer told her that it wouldn’t be worth it.

“Fine…” Akali said in defeat, her white knuckles letting go of the metal blade in her hand. As soon as the clattering of metal against the stage became clear, Vi let go of Akali’s arm, letting her go in return.

In that moment Jhin spilled out a laugh, mocking the assassin once again. Yet, Akali finally found her moment. With her bare left hand, she drove it forward and into the man's mask, a creaking crack resounding as it splintered under her impact.

That seemed to shut him up.

For a moment she contemplated killing him right here and now, but given Vi’s intimidating figure, she knew she’d just throw away everything they’ve worked so hard for. Killing him wouldn’t be worth the amount of work it’d take to escape Piltover in a timely manner. As much as it pained her to just leave him, Khada Jhin would live to see another day.

Akali got off his body, a cacophony of blood curled coughs coming from the defeated artist. With a huff the rogue turned around, witnessing the flow of long navy hair run down the aisle of the now open-air theater. “I came as quickly as I could.” The sheriff’s smooth voice spoke out, quickly capturing Vi’s attention. 

“Ah, Cait! Let’s bring this guy back to the Hall of Law. This guy has a lot to answer for.” Vi grinned, grabbing the collar of his white cloak and holding him up in the air. 

Akali couldn’t help but stare at the madman one last time, his brown eye still intense and defiant. But she couldn’t help but notice how Vi and Caitlyn were all too focused on the man. Akali could end this right here. Pull out another kunai and throw it straight at her target. 

He’d be dead before they’d know it.

Akali toyed with her weapons pouch, and yet, Jhin’s eyes widened encouragingly. Another cackle escaped his defeated lips, almost as if he were reading Akali’s mind.   
‘ _That’s...what he wants, isn’t it?_ ’ Akali debated, her hand freezing in place as soon as it brushed against one of her pocketed kunai. 

He was practically asking to be killed.

Akali’s mouth flexed in disgust, her hand dropping from the pouch. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction today. ‘ _Hot tempered child, huh?_ ’ Akali thought to herself, forcing herself to turn away from the man. “Your blood isn’t worth staining my blades.” Akali said quietly as she jumped off the stage, heading up the long aisle. 

**CRASH**

The sound of cracking wood splintering caused Akali to flinch during her retreat. With it, the sobering cackling stopped. Akali turned to the source and witnessed Vi’s iron fist had collided into Jhin’s mask, shattering it to pieces. It seemed he was knocked out cold, if not worse.

Seeing Jhin’s mask shattered was a pleasant sight, she couldn’t even imagine how hard Vi’s fists would hit on normal skin.

Vi sneered, stifling a small chuckle under her breath. “Guy was getting annoyin’.” Vi laughed. Meanwhile, next to her the Sheriff released an embarrassed sigh. “We need him in one piece. Bring him to the Hall of Law. We’ll do our normal routine, okay?” Caitlyn requested.

“Sure, I-” Vi started, before her violet eyes locked onto the departing assassin. “Hey kid, I gotta handle this guy now. You know where the Piltover’s Ironport is, right?” The officer asked, her tone suddenly shifting. Akali was glad she still seemed to be on their side.

After all, she just saved a lot of innocents from Jhin’s terror. She better still be on the officers good side.

“Yeah.” Akali shrugged, wishing ever so slightly she could have been the one to knock Jhin out cold.

Vi huffed, using her free hand to point at herself with an overzealous flare across her face. “Just tell ‘em that I’ll _have a word_ with them if they don’t let you on.” Vi grinned.

“Okay.” Akali huffed out, her earlier suspicions largely confirmed. Jhin was seemingly out of the picture for now, and she knew she’d be able to take him down if he ever escaped again. 

Smoke filtered into the air as Akali continued her way through the debris-filled theater. In the distance, she saw the popstar, who was helping Evelynn off the ground. It seemed that more of Piltover’s police force and medics were arriving at the disastrous scene, in case other bystanders needed any sort of medical attention or help.

But as Akali closed the distance, she couldn’t tear her eyes off the demon who slowly seemed to be sauntering onto her black boots. Evelynn’s gaze held judging contempt, scrutinizing ever step the rogue took. Akali couldn’t help but shudder from her stare, almost as if Evelynn were just waiting for the moment to rip her head off. Akali knew that fighting Jhin was risky, but it was the only way to assure that everyone would be safe. 

Evelynn’s words echoed in her mind: ‘ _I’d sacrifice a thousand lives if it meant yours stays!_ ’

Akali quickly distracted herself by looking at the songstress, who brushed off any dirt which stained her colorful clothes. The rogue had remembered multiple instances of the popstars voice ringing out, protecting both her and any innocent bystanders. If it weren’t for her, there probably would have been a lot more damage. “It was your voice that protected everyone, right? You acted fast back there. Good thinking.” Akali said proudly as she approached the duo. 

The woman gave Akali a comforting smile as she stumbled forward on her heels. “Well, I just did all I could. You’re really the one who saved the day.” The pink-haired woman smiled, but her voice was sheepish and unsure. 

Her demeanor shocked Akali, because when she was on stage she seemed so confident and sure of herself. Here she seemed bashful and introspective. Maybe her stage persona was just that, a persona.

“Thanks, uh-” Akali started, quickly realizing she didn’t even have the woman's name. Past the popstar Akali could see Evelynn’s golden glare, a lump forming in Akali’s throat in response to the intense state. Akali quickly diverted her eyes, not ready to face the demon’s wrath.

“My name is Seraphine, you can call me Sera though.” The young woman introduced herself, her long flowing pink hair bobbing around her figure.

Unfortunately for Akali, it seemed the demon was done waiting. She pushed past the popstar in frustration, her glowing golden eyes looking with clear disdain towards the assassin. Given the trajectory and intensity Evelynn approached the rogue, she would have expected a clean slap against her face. 

Yet, when Evelynn stood clearly in front of her, she froze. A look of fear and compassion budded from the anger which resolved itself inside the demon. Evelynn snarled, her lips parting just enough to get her following words out. “I will only say this once: Don’t **ever** do anything that stupid ever again.” 

As if cold water were just dumped over her body, Akali felt a complete shock to her system, goosebumps rising on her bare arms as she witnessed the hurt which resonated on Evelynn’s face. Akali quickly realized that she wasn’t angry, she was _scared_. Yet, Akali felt the need to defend herself.

“It was the only choice I had.” Akali quickly responded, standing her ground. Evelynn’s jaw tightened, the tension in her body growing. Akali thought she had really done it this time. Expecting some sort of retaliation.

Yet, just as it had appeared, it quickly washed away. Evelynn’s body eased up as she turned her gaze away from the rogue. “...Never a dull moment with you, is there, love?” Evelynn spoke somberly, the pain and sadness creeping forward through the anger. 

“Wow, your song sounds like a rainbow!” Seraphine’s voice interrupted their private conversation, causing Akali to look past the demon. With the songstress, she saw her Demacian companion standing nearby. Her armor and clothes seemed roughed up, but for the most part she appeared unharmed. In her palms she held Akali’s silver kama, glistening against the setting sun with the two bullet holes reflected in its blade.

“Who are you?” Seraphine asked eagerly, taking a sudden interest in the new arrival.

Lux’s eyes glowed with admiration, her breath faltering ever so slightly from being starstruck. “M-my name is Lux!” She replied instinctively, her hands gripped into the large kama as if it were and object of comfort. Seraphine’s smile widened, her heels crossing the stone pavement below to approach the mage. “My name’s Seraphine! I assume you know these two?” The popstar pointed.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Lux laughed nervously, her blue eyes finally landing on Akali. Lux naturally glanced down to her hands, and nearly mouthed the words “Oh yeah!” before pacing forward. She walked by the disguised demon and returned the assassin's lost weapon. “I saw this on the ground over there, I think you may have dropped it.”

“Uh you could say that. Thanks, Lux.” Akali grabbed the blade from the mage, situating it on her person. Lux quickly tore her gaze from the assassin, and her attention immediately returned to the peppy popstar. “By the way...I saw what you did. You protected all those people with the power of your voice. That...was amazing!” Lux admired with astonishment. “I tried to summon a light barrier, but it seems my magic is still hampered.” The mage sighed, her gaze falling to the ground with disappointment. 

“Oh, you saw that? I just listen to everyone’s songs. It was _their_ songs that protected them, I just helped amplify it is all.” Seraphine smiled sheepishly before her expression stiffened. “But...I hear...conflict in your beat. It’s low, hidden...but it underlines your entire song. What’s the matter?” Seraphine asked, stepping with care towards the Demacian.

Lux’s expression puzzled. For all intents and purposes, the mage had no idea what the popstar could be referencing. Normally her starstruck brain would have gushed over the words of the musician, and yet here she found herself rooted in reality. “I...what are you talking about?” the mage asked with confusion.

“Oh sorry, I should explain,” Seraphine giggled softly, “Everyone has a song they hold inside. I can hear them all. It tells me everything: Your hopes. Your dreams. Your fears…” The songstress admitted, her voice deepening as the negative emotion took hold. “But, it’s also a gift! It helps me bring others together, even if it’s only for a moment.” Seraphine responded optimistically. 

Suddenly the heartfelt swell of music they had all heard made sense to Akali. It was Seraphine amplifying their own emotions within themselves that made it so tantalizing. So addicting. Looking over to Lux, Akali realized the mage had the same realization.

A soft laugh of joy escaped Lux’s lips, the small trill of wind blowing through her loose blonde locks. “I...I think I know what you mean. As we were passing by it felt...tempting to join the crowd. You made us want to be joyful. You inspired us to watch to experience all this in harmony. You have a real gift!” Lux admitted gleefully. 

“You know...that’s all I ever wanted. For everyone to be happy. There are so many conflicts in this world, but if I can help ease tensions, even for a moment, then I think that’d make me happy.” Seraphine smiled, clasping her gloved hands together with a hampered thump. 

Seeing the two young women look so optimistically happy created genuine joy for the assassin. Throughout her journey she, unfortunately, hadn’t found very many genuine moments of happiness, and seeing their honest trajectory was heartwarming. 

Yet, it didn’t seem all the members held that same thought. Evelynn stood to the side, a brooding allure nearly lifting off the watchful demon. It was clear that she had seen enough, as she cleared her throat, commanding all the attention towards her. “Mhmm, that’s interesting, but we _really_ should be off. Let’s go darlings.” Evelynn’s velvety voice interrupted, her expression and demeanor filled with utter impatience. Akali found herself intrigued by the demon’s sudden shift of mood, as the rogue had only ever seen Evelynn be impatient like this once before.

Yet, Evelynn had a point. Akali didn’t know how much time she had spent fighting Jhin, but they couldn’t risk wasting any more time. If they missed this boat out to Bilgewater then it could be two weeks until the next voyage, and that wasn’t time they could afford to waste.

“Eve’s right. It was great meeting you Sera, but we have to go.” Akali reasoned. She wasn’t great at goodbyes or thanks anyway, so she was glad to have an excuse to get them to all head out.

Just as the assassin had finally found the resolve to leave, a defiant metallic stomp could be heard from the Demacian mage. “No!” Lux demanded, causing the assassin to hold in her place. The mage held a newly found cautiousness placating cobalt blue eyes. Normally she was full of bright energy, but here she seemed demanding, refusing to be silenced.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to yell, but...I need to know something. Sera, is that really true?” Lux asked with a sparkle in her eye, “You _really_ want to help ease tensions around the world?” The mage repeated, hoping for confirmation. 

Seraphine’s lips turned upwards, nodding intently towards the Demacian. “As true as can be! I’m not foolish enough to think I can change the world with a single song, nor would I be able to go travel the world overnight, but I hope that one day I can help bring people together. Through time and hard work I have faith that any two people can work out their differences. What I’m doing is just providing that first small step. But a small step is better than none at all!” Seraphine admitted. 

“Bringing two groups of people together...maybe there is hope for Demacia after all.” Lux whispered to herself. The mages resolve suddenly all fell into place with the assassin. 

Evelynn figured out her intentions too, clicking her tongue with annoyance. Her rejection for the mage’s train of thought was all too clear without the utterance of a single word, yet the demon still found it necessary to express just how much disdain she held for the prospect. “Hope for Demacia? Darling, Demacia is committing mass genocide, and you think there’s hope? I thought we were past this naivety.” The irritability in Evelynn rose with every word, the clattering of her boots against the stone ground intensifying with each step. 

“I told you, I’m never giving up on my home! I love Demacia, and I will not stop until there is justice for mages. You may think it’s foolish, but **I know** we can all live in peace!” Lux decreed, her blue eyes shining with a ferocity which the demon hadn’t anticipated, causing her to momentarily stop her advance. “Thank you Akali, Evelynn, for bringing me here, but this is my last stop with you.” 

“Your last stop? Lux, you really mean that...don’t you?” Natural worry took hold of the rogue. All of this seemed so sudden, and while Akali had felt something like this was coming, she didn’t expect it to happen _now_.

Seraphine’s humming voice interrupted their tenacious gazes, her gloved hand placed delicately onto Lux’s left pauldron. “I can hear it in her song, her mind is all made up. It...inspires me. I can feel the fear, the tension...but I can also feel the hope. I want to help in any way I can.” Seraphine admitted.

Lux turned to look at her, that same look of admiration and astonishment taking hold once more. “It’s by no means easy. My song only unites Piltovans and Zaunites for a moment, the real work takes a lot more will and determination.” Seraphine admitted. 

Yet, the mage didn’t back down. “That’s okay! If I can try and bridge the gap, then maybe, just maybe, King Jarven will listen to me. He has to see that mages aren’t inherently bad! I know we can convince him!”

“Do...do you know how foolish you both look right now? Optimistically thinking you can change an entire nation's history of prejudice with a song? Give me a break.” Evelynn scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Akali couldn’t help but agree with the demon. Expecting such widespread change was foolish. Yet, the look of determination in Lux didn’t falter. 

Then, just for a moment, Akali thought to herself that if anyone could do it, it’d be Lux.

Lux scowled at the demon, her defiance clear as day. “I’m not backing down from this, Eve. I’m not going to be throwing my life away either! I will bring change to Demacia, and I won’t rest until I do!” Lux yelled confidently.

Evelynn’s fingers flexed around her arms, antsy as she struggled with Lux’s declaration. Akali could even see that Lux’s stance made the demon uncomfortable. Despite the fact that the demon would likely never admit it, the rogue knew that Evelynn cared for Lux.

Seraphine’s blue eyes washed over Evelynn for a moment, a sense of wonder claiming her. “Eve, was it? Your song sounds harsh and cruel at first, but deep down I can hear how much you actually care. You feel conflict, but I think you’d feel a lot better if you let that all go.”

A resounding huff of air escaped Evelynn’s lips, annoyance taking hold in every inch of her body. Deciding for herself she had heard enough, Evelynn turned away from the popstar, cat-like eyes intense towards the rogue. Akali once again felt scrutinized under her gaze, however, she didn’t allow herself to shudder under the tantalizing stare. Evelynn passed Akali, a radiating sense of irritation seeping from the demon. 

As Evelynn walked by Akali, she grabbed her by her wrist, starting to tug her down the Entresol. Akali felt herself blush at the immediate contact, and despite the fact it seemed Evelynn’s complete focus had been on getting the both of them out of there, Akali couldn’t help but be thankful that Evelynn initiated the touch.

Lost in her sudden thoughts, Akali found herself surprised when she finally processed the demon’s accusatory words. “Come on love, we cannot force Lux to join us, but we have to leave _now_. We’re running out of time.” The demon growled as her golden eyes reflected the setting sun.

But the demon’s warm touch continued to send her mind spiraling. The rogue couldn’t help but feel herself be transported to the previous night. 

Sitting under that star-lit sky. 

Feeling Evelynn’s warmth and embrace. 

The muscles in Akali’s body relaxed, feeling at peace for the first time since battling Jhin.

Seraphine cooed at the silent reaction from the rogue, her hymning sigh breathing life to a small smile across her lips. “Wow…Your songs are loud and clear, they sound so wonderful together!”

Akali still found herself in a reverie, while Evelynn growled in response. “We _don’t_ have time for this.” Evelynn’s golden eyes glared at the popstar over her shoulder, an intensity she didn’t intend to take over. Seraphine giggled softly ignoring the demon, locking her sky-blue eyes with Akali’s. “Sometimes people's songs can be muddied, it can be hard to hear. But you...it’s so strong, especially when she’s touching you. I can almost even see it…” Seraphine hummed, “...Starlight…”

Akali’s blood ran cold from the single word, her eyes widening in a horrifying manner as she suddenly realized that Seraphine could, without doubt, feel her thoughts and emotions. And if it were this strong, then she probably could feel- “W-what are you talking about?” A blush started to rise on Akali’s cheeks, trying her best to shove the memory out of her mind. 

Yet, the more she tried, the stronger it became. Seraphine’s lips tugged upwards into an amused smile as she watched the flustered rogue. Her lips parted softly, an enchanting hum rolled off her tongue. Akali couldn’t help but feel her heart start to hammer in her chest as the angelic tone flooded her ears.

♫ _You're in my mind when I'm asleep_ ♫  
♫ _I'm seeing stars sinking these dreams_ ♫  
♫ _I don't wanna spend these hours with nobody else_ ♫  
♫ _I'm in your mind, you're in my dreams_ ♫  
♫ _I'm freaking out, I don't wanna leave_ ♫  
♫ _So selfishly, I want you and nobody else_ ♫

The lyrics only intensified Akali’s visions, feeling the utter care and caress of the demon who watched her as she laid under that starlight. Seraphine giggled again, bringing her hand up to her mouth to stop the laughter from continuing. “Your song comes to me so clearly. Did..you want to hear more?” She asked, her sparkling blue eyes shining towards the Ionian. 

Evelynn cleared her throat, her hand gripping onto Akali’s wrist a little more harshly than she intended. “That’s a nice song, but we _really_ do not have time to sit here and listen. We _really_ should get going.” Evelynn growled, a sense of fear washing over her.

Akali turned her gaze over to the demon, and the song lyrics which the songstress sang echoed in her mind. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the disguised demon, and she knew she couldn’t deny it any longer.

Yet, the rogue wondered why Evelynn acted in such a fearful manner.

She was running.

Again.

‘ _Did she realize too?_ ’ Akali pondered optimistically, and yet the demon gaze no hint of her hidden desire.

Seraphine darted her eyes over to the disguised demon, a small chipper grunt exuded from her lips. Despite the fear which unnerved the demon, Seraphine saw something deeper. Something she wanted to unearth. 

“Eve, was it? Yours is even stronger. Here, let me try.” The songstress spoke, another hum escaping her lips. Evelynn stepped towards her in protest, and yet, it seemed to be too late.

♫ _These nights go by, they're falling fast_ ♫  
♫ _Here in a moment, gone in a flash_ ♫  
♫ _I'd stop the world to know everything is okay_ ♫  
♫ _'Cause we're running and running, it makes me nervous_ ♫  
♫ _We're almost for sure, but we've scratched the surface_ ♫  
♫ _So close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away_ ♫

Evelynn’s body became rigid under the song of the young woman, quickly turning to Akali for an escape, but it appeared she had been equally mesmerized. Evelynn knew that her emotions weren’t being read wrong. More than that, she knew for sure what Akali’s were too. If Seraphine were truthful about her abilities, and there was no reason to doubt them, that had meant…

“Wow...your songs really work so well together! Here, let me try-” Seraphine continued, refusing to give the duo a moment of reprieve. The humming pressed against her lips growing more vibrant with every passing second. 

♫ _Starlight, starlight_ ♫  
♫ _We keep shining in my mind_ ♫  
♫ _Shine a light all through the night_ ♫  
♫ _Close to me, you are all of me_ ♫  
♫ _Close to me, you are all of me_ ♫

Seraphine finished, giving the two women a smile. “Your songs flow nicely with one another, don’t they?” Another cheerful giggle escaped her lips, the popstar finding clear enjoyment from the bewildered flusteredness that the demon and rogue held. 

Even Lux seemed to be stunned into silence at how brazen their song was. Akali tried to wrap her mind around the notes, the lyrics, the sweetness behind it all. Yet, she knew there was no way to deny what they just heard. 

Evelynn scoffed, turning away from the songstress. “I- have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m leaving _now_ , love. It’s your choice if you want to join me.” The demon growled, every instinct in her yelling to run from the songstress **now**. 

“You know, you can’t keep running from your feelings, Eve.” Seraphine said, oblivious to the death glare the demon would likely give her. In fact, the popstar’s smile only grew as Evelynn locked eyes with her, almost as if she were doing so in defiance to the demon’s rampart. “It’s a perfect harmony. I can hear how much you both care for one another. And Eve...you don’t have to be in conflict anymore: It’s okay for you to love!” Seraphine said with a chipper smile, putting perhaps a little too much emphasis on that final word.

Evelynn’s mind ran blank in that exact moment, the accusation caused the pink flame to show itself on Evelynn’s disguised head. It vibrated with fierce intensity before fading away. Stunned into silence, her jaw parted, words attempting to form themselves, but no reprieve could be found from the stillness of her tongue. 

Seraphine found a small amount of amusement form from the demon’s lack of response. However, she decided to turn her attention towards Akali, giving her a warm smile as another small hum pressed against her throat.

“As for you, your song expresses rage to cover its pain. You’ve been holding so much sorrow it seems your song has grown numb to it all. I don’t know the extent of your relationship, but your song feels at home with Eve’s. Listen to it. Your life is important, and as much as it tries to remain by itself, it’s clear that you desire companionship. Be open. Allow yourself to feel again.” 

Akali’s body started to tremble, the rogue doing everything in her power to not crumble right in front of the three women around her. Everything she had been toiling with, finally out in the open. Her eyes hesitantly glanced over to Evelynn, and with it, another flutter banging against her ribcage. 

Maybe Sera was right. 

Akali’s lips trembled as she looked at the close proximity between herself and the demon, almost as if she were under a trance. 

Her mind could only think about Evelynn. 

Akali couldn’t help but think about that first night under the Ionian moon, where Evelynn bought her food. Where Evelynn stroked her cheek delicately. 

Where Evelynn was going to **murder** her.

Because Evelynn’s a **demon**.

Akali stopped, her gaze strengthening and growing harsh. Yet, despite the accusing thoughts which suddenly rampaged in her mind, she couldn’t help but feel them slip away to the resounding care and compassion the demon now held. By all intents and purposes, she…

“We don’t have time for this. We can’t miss the ship.” Akali growled, echoing Evelynn’s words. Truth be told, that was the last thing on her mind. The rogue yanked her arm from Evelynn’s hold and started stepping down the Entresol, her breathing rapidly increasing the more her mind wandered.

‘ _I can’t think about that. I can’t. Not here. Not now. We need to get going. I need…’_ ’

Despite Akali’s pacing figure, Evelynn stood shocked in the moment, allowing Seraphine’s words to wash over her. Despite how much she denied it, the fog had finally cleared. For once she had found clarity: Everything Seraphine had said was true. 

A burning desire, deep inside of her, grew ever stronger. She finally knew what she wanted. ‘ _Maybe I’ve known ever since Shurima...I just.._ ’ Evelynn thought to herself, her eyes trailing over to the descending rogue.

“Akali, wait!” Lux yelled, racing forward after the assassin. Akali stopped with sheer panic washing over her body. She wanted nothing more than to bolt as thoughts of Evelynn consumed her mind, but Lux’s voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“Thank you for taking me this far...I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Without you, I wouldn’t have found the strength I needed. The future is uncertain and scary, but there’s still a chance. Hope. Thank you for proving that to me. I know you’ll succeed too!” Lux smiled.

Akali finally found the courage to face Lux, allowing it to serve as a distraction from her spiraling thoughts. A hesitation grew in Akali as she stared at the young blonde; it felt like she had just started venturing with the Demacian, but it was clear as day: Lux had found her purpose, and nothing was going to stop her. No matter how crazy her plan seemed, Akali knew she wouldn’t stop until she succeeded.

The rogue extended her hand for the mage to take, allowing the moment to lift her lips into a taut smile. “It was a pleasure, Lux.”

Instead of taking her forward hand, the mage pushed off her heels and wrapped her arms around the assassin, her head resting comfortably on Akali’s shoulder. The rogue was unsure how to handle the sudden embrace, standing still for a few seconds before her arms awkwardly wrapped around the Demacian’s torso.

“This isn’t goodbye! Once both conflicts are finished we’ll meet up again. I know we will!” Lux said, her breath stifled with freshly hitched sobs. Akali wasn’t as optimistic, the chances of either of their survival weren’t the highest to begin with, and once this journey was over Akali didn’t necessarily want to see the world again. But just for this moment, she decided to comfort the Demacian.

“Okay.” Akali said softly, her arms finally wrapping tightly around the mage into a warm embrace.

After a comforting embrace Akali and Lux let go of each other, leaving the mage to wipe some of the tears which slipped down her cheeks. “Well, you really should get going if you don’t want to miss that boat.” Lux giggled.

“She’s right. Let’s leave, _now_.” Evelynn finally regained her senses, walking over to the mage and assassin. Lux turned her soulful blue eyes over to the demon, a faint smile rising on her lips. “You know, I wasn’t so sure at first: but you _do_ care about us. Keep an eye over Akali, will you?” Lux beamed happily towards the demon. Evelynn gruffed, walking past the mage without so much as a passing look. 

“Don’t waste your life.” Is all Evelynn mustered as she walked by. The demon refused to look directly at the rogue, but they both realized that they couldn’t avoid the journey together. At the very least they had an immediate objective in front of them. And so, Akali turned around and started to pace down the Entresol, with Evelynn following closely behind. Akali lifted her hand in the air, doing a passive backward wave to the mage. 

“Take care.” 

Lux’s forced a smile as she stared at the two figures descending into the fading rays of the sun. “A...shadow...thrives beside the light.” The mage said softly, her cerulean eyes reflecting the cascading beams of light.

“What was that?” Seraphine asked, a resonant hum spoken with her questioning words as she approached the mage.

“Oh, it’s just a little mantra I have...but...those words burn true when I look at the two of them.” Lux admitted as the duo continued down the Entresol out of view. Another hum escaped the songstress’s lips, collapsing her gloved palms together gleefully. “I think you’re right. I can hear it in their songs. They’ve finally found what they’ve been searching for.” 

“What do you mean by that?” The blonde Demacian asked curiously.

“Both of them have felt a sense of absence for so long. Emptiness. Something which they thought could never be filled. When they’re together though, a light emerges from those shadowy depths, one that fills them with happiness, compassion, and love.” Seraphine explained, her voice quiet as they finally disappeared from view.

Lux chuckled lightly, as if everything made sense to the young mage. She couldn’t help but feel sentimental, that despite their lack of outward admission, she knew they had finally found it. “So that’s why, despite everything, they fight for one another. They help each other grow. They care about one another. They raise each other from their own shadowy depths they started from.” Lux reasoned, the fading light causing elongated shadows to overtake the Entresol. 

“Maybe it’s not a shadow thriving from the light...No, it’s not that at all....They’re both the radiating light they’ve been searching for…” Lux couldn’t help herself as she grinned lightly, the residue tears finally freeing themselves from her cheeks. “That’s it! They’re both a radiating light from their shadows!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late upload for me (in terms of time of day). Normally I like to publish in the morning, but today I found myself pretty busy. 
> 
> With that said, definitely a more calm chapter compared to the previous one. Jhin didn't end up dying, which maybe doesn't shock a lot of you since I left it on a cliffhanger? Akali has killed many people in the past for what she deems is the betterment of Ionia, and also to protect herself, but killing Jhin there would have been cold-blooded. If she took that step it would have showed a descent for her humanity. That's why it was important for me to have her not kill Jhin, and also shows that she can come back from a brink of pure unadulterated rage. 
> 
> Seraphine sang another song! While in this work it's from Evelynn and Akali's emotions/spirits, in the real world it's a song by Loona. This was inspired by my friend and fellow writer, thebluewolf, who recommended me the song, and even told me she thought it really represented Akalynn in this work. I agreed so much I decided to have Seraphine sing lyrics from it. xD I hope, especially with the previous two chapters, that makes sense.
> 
> Speaking of Seraphine, I saw some of you correctly guessing that Lux and her would have some sort of connection. I guess since I've now confirmed that Lux is staying in Piltover, I can confirm what my other planned spin-off is besides the Kai'Siv one: This other work is going to be duel protagonist work following Lux and Seraphine. However, they WILL NOT be the main pairing. The main pairings for that work will be between Lux & Jinx, and Sona & Seraphine. Lux and Jinx because I can't help but bring in another pairing I ship from an AU (in this case, Star Guardian) and somehow force it to work in Runeterra xD, the other being Sona and Seraphine. Some people draw comparisons between them, but I think they compliment each other extremely well.
> 
> I'm hesitant to say too much more about that spin-off, but I have A LOT of things planned for it already. In that work we'll be seeing more of the conflict between Piltover/Zaun, Vi and Caitlyn, Demacia's conflict with mages, and a lot more. But this will likely come after the Kai'Siv spin-off.
> 
> As far as Akalynn content goes...well, their **ship** is about to sail, don't want to miss it!
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I'm assuming sometime early next week at the latest. Thank you all for the loving supports, comments, concerns, and feedback. It is all super appreciated. <3


	21. Chapter 21

The roar of the Hextech powered boat raged against the current, cutting through the rampaging torrents which raced to the west. The smell of the salty air wafted through the air which caused Akali to lean over the edge nauseatingly. 

The rogue couldn’t help but feel fortunate for the fact that they didn’t have to resort to Vi’s violent methods to procure a spot on this ship. As per usual, Evelynn worked her charm and they were granted a free voyage. As Ezreal and Vi had both explained, these ships were crafted from Hextech which allowed it to be automated.

Akali didn’t know how to feel about that.

_Especially_ because it meant she would be all alone with Evelynn for about a week. Under normal circumstances, such a situation wouldn’t be unfavorable for the assassin, but after their all-but-admitted feelings, Akali couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably, her eyes focused on the swaying water below.

Evelynn stayed on the opposite side of the ship, a contemplating look taking over her pale form. As soon as they had been out of eyesight of Piltover she had transformed back into her preferred form, the pink flame stirring more erratically than normal. Akali had a small theory that the flame reacted to her own emotions, but she didn’t want to brave that question. At least not _now_.

As expected, they hadn’t so much as spoken an earnest word to one another since Seraphine’s declarations. The songstress's words echoed in her head endlessly, teasing Akali. Provoking her. It made her want to march over to Evelynn and deny every word of it. 

It also made Akali want to take Evelynn into her arms and-

‘ _Stop it, Akali._ ’ The rogue thought to herself. If Seraphine was to be believed, there was no denying it. The feeling was clearly mutual. ‘ _So why does it make me so nervous?_ ’ Akali thought to herself, glad that she was resting on the railing, scared she would have collapsed to the floor with a sudden lack of inhibition.

Akali’s brown eyes gazed over to the standing demon, despite the deep contemplation which took root on her face, Akali couldn’t help but feel her mind go blank. She found herself absolutely entranced by her eyes. The small marks adoring her cheekbones taunting her to stroke them softly. Her eyes intoxicated by Evelynn’s beautiful figure. Those tantalizing red lips-

Evelynn’s cat-like eyes widened for a moment as she caught Akali staring, the golden hues quickly scurrying away as if not to get caught herself. 

Akali’s pink lips twisted in frustration. ‘ _This is stupid, we both know…_ ’ Her thought suddenly cut short when she found her body start to pace towards the demon, even as everything in her screamed to do otherwise.

“Hey.” Is all Akali uttered as she crossed the distance, taking rest next to the demon, with her arms laid against the railing Evelynn found herself pressed against. Akali refocused to the sea, too scared to actually peer at the demon.

“Hello, love.” Evelynn spoke coldly, her voice sending shivers down Akali’s spine. The rogue stifled a nervous laugh, sudden doubt filling her mind. ‘ _Maybe all those moments were just some sort of fever dream…_ ’ Akali tried to reason in her mind, finding any reason to not bring up the unspoken attraction between the two of them.

After a moment of silence Evelynn’s claws tapped against the railing, anything to fill the emptiness which resounded between them. A small pop of her own lips, a stifled nervous laugh that escaped her throat, and the blinking of her eyelashes against her face were the only sounds that gave the demon solace.

But even that wasn’t enough to shake the nervousness which washed over her. Her lips twisted uncomfortably, her eyes suddenly finding interest in the metal floor beneath her heels. “Hopefully...this trip doesn’t turn out as destructive as the last time we sailed together.” Evelynn joked, another nervous laughter emanated through her throat. 

Akali shifted uncomfortably, leaning against the bronze railing of the ship. ‘ _Okay, this is good. She’s trying to create levity. That’s...good, right?_ ’ Akali thought to herself, fidgeting with her hands, trying to find any semblance of thought to respond with. ‘ _Or is she uncomfortable? Does she not want to talk to me? Am I all wrong with my interpretation? I…_ ’ The rogue started to panic.

“At least this time it seems Noxus is off our back.” Akali sighed, her outward demeanor far calmer than her panicking thoughts. 

“What makes you say that, love?” Evelynn responded hesitantly, her voice breathy as she addressed the rogue. From the tone, it was clear that Evelynn didn’t actually disagree with Akali. 

The demon’s anxieties drove her to ask, even if she knew the answer already.

_Anything to avoid the inevitable_.

The muscles in Akali’s shoulders tensed, the rogue doing her best to answer the demon. “Well, we managed to get through Noxus without being seen. Whoever this ‘greater power’ is, it seems they don’t want to interfere in our journey anymore. And Swain’s raven has been missing ever since we took that first Hextech Gateway. This might be the first time we’ve been truly alone.” Akali laughed, finding her own voice grating as she rambled for maybe a little too long.

‘ _I’m an idiot. Of course, she knew that._ ’ Akali berated inaudibly. Another painful silence swallowed them in a stifled awkwardness, both forgetting any normal way how to talk or communicate. Akali continued to fidget with her hands, hoping that any form of words would finally make their way forward. 

Bravely, Akali swallowed the dry lump in her throat, giving the demon a shy smile. “Eve, thanks for uh, convincing the guy to get us this ship.” Akali spoke, hoping to ease back into some sense of normalcy. ‘ _Flattery works, right?_ ’

Luckily she actually got a response this time, the demon huffed and her lips pursed. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a response of annoyance. But Akali would take anything over silence.

“Traveling across the sea with a hoard of animals? Not my first choice.” Evelynn scoffed, turning her attention down to her pink claws as if those were the most interesting sight in the world. 

Akali nervously bit on the inside of her cheek, fighting the urge to just yell out the thoughts which unceremoniously swarmed her mind. “Well, considering the circumstances, I’d say that’s a win for us.” Akali hesitantly smiled, trying to sound inspirational.

Akali had so hoped that the demon would return the optimism, and yet, she ended up crossing her arms, closing herself off from the rogue. Evelynn’s lashers, originally dormant, started to whip lightly in annoyance, the pink flame on her head illuminating brighter than Akali had ever seen.

Despite that sheer stance of defiance, Akali knew they couldn’t ignore it any longer. _She_ couldn’t. They had to just step up, even if it was awkward. With a sharp intake, Akali puffed up her chest, turning to face the demon next to her.

“Eve, we should-” before the rogue could finish her sentence the demon groaned, the patter of her shadowy heels against the iron floor of the boat clinking all too quickly. Akali’s heart crumbled at the sheer sign of rejection, the demon clearly not wanting or willing to entertain the conversation.

“I need to clear my head.” Evelynn accused, her body dissipating into the shadows of the night. Akali nearly felt her legs collapse under her from the demon’s disappearance, her heart feeling hollow from the sudden vacancy next to her.

‘ _I fucking blew it._ ’ Akali soured, nearly bashing her head straight into the railing of the Hextech ship in frustration. “What am I gonna do?” Akali asked herself exhaustively. Despite how much her heart ached and her mind obsessed, she could feel the soreness from her earlier fight creeping in. Her muscles were in pain and she suddenly demand reprieve. 

Akali looked up towards the cloud-covered sky, small amounts of moonlight peeking through. Akali searched the starlight above, immediately reminiscing to the lyrics which Sera sang. “Starlight…huh?” Akali whispered to herself softly.

With every passing moment, Akali found her body begging to rest. Yet, she knew that no matter how much she laid down, her thoughts would likely be too obsessed to get any sort of sleep.

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check the ship's inventory.” Akali spoke to herself, resolved to at least temporarily distract herself. She figured Evelynn would come around when she wanted to. Or at least, she hoped she would.

The underbelly of the ship was far more expansive than Akali would have imagined, the different storage rooms assorted by category, almost like a winding maze. The Hextech and steam-powered vessel had more rooms than the rogue would have ever imagined, the ones of note she found were a meat locker, a room full of flowers, and a room filled with linens and even a bed (which she noted for later). 

Her stomach grumbled as she passed through a room with an assortment of vegetables and fruits, and yet she ignored the call to feed herself. Despite the cackling hunger which rumbled inside of her, she held no appetite. No matter how many rooms she passed through she couldn’t get one thing off of her mind: Evelynn. 

A clatter of squeaks, hisses, and growls could be heard beyond the final door, and with one sniff Akali could tell that this was where the livestock was being kept. Akali quickly pondered who was exactly receiving these supplies, she didn’t exactly imagine Bilgewater to be the biggest trading nation in the world. Moreover, the further they sailed into Bilgewater’s harbor, the stronger likelihood of being raided by pirates increased. If this followed a set route then it’d be all too easy of a target.

Unless it was going to someone so powerful that no one would dare mess with it.

Despite those troubling thoughts, Akali found herself excited to have found the ‘animal’ room. Almost no other storage facility in the hull of the ship could seem to keep her distracted, so she only hoped that a group of diverse and chattering animals would serve such a purpose.

Akali pushed open the door almost too eagerly, the chirps and hisses growing to a crescendo as the rogue made her appearance. However, it seemed she didn’t have a completely unique idea, as she found herself standing across from the familiar shadow clad figure which caused her heart to race a little too quickly: Evelynn.

Her pink claws were pawing lightly at the mesh of the wired cage which held the squawking crimson raptors, her demeanor being one which was looking for a reprieve. However, with Akali’s sudden entrance, that all seemed to be placed on hold.

“Eve-” Akali spoke quietly, the rogue’s eyes drinking in the beautiful figure in front of her. She couldn’t help but blush at the demon’s near nakedness, the shadows hanging dangerously around her curves. This form had been one she was all too familiar with, and yet one she didn’t feel uncomfortable by the sight of _until now_.

But Evelynn kept her gaze away from Akali, almost as if she didn’t possibly hear her name spoken. Despite the nervous wave which tried to convince the rogue she could just walk away, Akali knew that Evelynn was here for the same reason she was: She was trying to distract herself.

Bravely, Akali approached Evelynn, who seemed too lost in thoughts to notice her advance. The rogue’s heart raced with every step, each one feeling like it took an eternity more to make than the last. Finally, just as Akali was only a few feet away, Evelynn’s golden gaze glared at the rogue, uncertainty, and panic fueling her sudden expression.

“We really should-” Akali started, but just as before, Evelynn clicked her tongue in annoyance, her body already starting to be encapsulated by caressing shadows. “You really don’t listen, do you? **I need to clear my head**.” Evelynn hissed, her body disappearing into the darkness. Akali could feel the demon’s presence fade, and for a moment she felt regret.

“Why did I come in here?” Akali grumbled, placing a hand on the wire in the same spot Evelynn once stood. The crimson raptor squawked at her movement, causing the assassin to nearly jump from the sudden shriek. 

The biggest one looked at her with such sincere intensity that Akali couldn’t help but address it. “What do you want?” The rogue growled. The animal simply turned its head, clearly not understanding the harsh tone she suddenly took. Akali sighed, looking towards the closed door, using all the strength in her body to not chase the demon. 

‘ _I messed up...Again...Good going Akali._ Akali thought to herself, her frustrated thoughts interrupted by another prevalent squawk. The rogue glanced at the source and released a heavy sigh, feeling like her heart was about to collapse in on itself. “This shouldn’t be complicated...she’s a demon.” Akali sighed, her legs finally giving out as she collapsed to the ground. 

Her brown eyes washed over the crimson feathers which adorned the large bird, the creature cawing out another defiant sound. Akali sighed, flexing her palms nervously. “I was raised to kill demons like her. I steeled myself to protect Ionia, abandoning everything for that cause...so why do I...” Akali collapsed her head into her palm, an unknown overwhelming warmth suddenly flooding her chest. 

It was clear that the ravenous bird couldn’t read the mood, as it sent out another ear-piercing chirp. Akali chuckled under her breath as if she could understand the bird's strange demands. 

“It shouldn’t be complicated. Everything should be clear cut. Yet, what Sera said is what I’ve been trying to avoid. She cares about me...that much is clear...and I…” Akali felt her breath hitch, unwilling to admit her own feelings out loud. “I…” She hesitated again, “You know, looking back, as much was clear since Bilgewater.” Akali mused, finally lifting her head to look into the bird’s beady eyes. 

Akali felt herself shrink in the bird's vision, almost as if it were judging her. “Hey! Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t choose to fall for a demon, it just sorta...happened…” Akali said softly, her eyes trailing away. She felt stupid having these feelings, especially with bigger priorities looming overhead. She had just overcome so many obstacles to get to where she was now, she was about to amass the strength she needed to take down Swain and free Ionia from the Noxian Invasion, so why was **this** the subject which consumed her mind?

No.

She knew why it had been.

The answer was simple.

The answer had been one which made her stomach churn with butterflies.

Akali tilted her head up to the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. “Damn...I’m in it deep, aren’t I?” The rogue breathed out shakily, her body trembled at the admittance. 

After a serene moment of silence, the raptor found it opportune to interrupt Akali again with a shrill screech, causing the rogue to nearly jump out of her own skin for the second time.

“What?! Do you-!” Akali found an irrational anger rise as she scowled at the encaged fowl. But, almost as if it spoke to her soul, Akali found herself resigning to the moment. “I...I don’t know! I...don’t know what I meant by **that**...but…” Akali sighed, “I do care about her. A lot more than I know I should.” Akali finally admitted to the red raptor, whose insistent cawing seemed to settle down. 

The bird’s eyes seemed to speak stronger than any potential words. Or perhaps the assassin was going crazy. Maybe it was both. 

Either way, the rogue already knew she was in this deep, there was no point in pulling out now. “I don’t know what I want. I just know I want her to be happy. I want her to laugh. I want her to shed tears of joy. I…” Akali’s breath stifled, the rogue’s brown hues falling to the floor once more. 

“Shit...what am I going to do?” Akali grumbled under her breath. “How do I make a demon like her happy? She’s told me she’s satiated just by being around me, but ever since we left Piltover she’s been so distant. I need to do something. I need to give her a gift. Something to break the ice. But what? What would a demon even want?” The rogue plotted, her eyes rising back towards the chicken.

As if inspiration struck her, a small smile crept onto Akali’s face. “Heh, you’ve been a great listener, but I have one more favor I need to ask you for.”

Meanwhile, Evelynn found herself appearing a few rooms over, her core running with adrenaline. The popstars accusations pulsated in her mind. Care. Compassion. **Love**. 

Why did that make her body flood with a warmth she had never felt?

Why did seeing Akali make her feel like **that**?

Seeing Caitlyn kiss Vi filled Evelynn with the same sense of satiation she used to feel on an agonizing kill, but time spent with Akali filled her in a different way. It was pure. It was addicting. She felt as if she couldn’t get enough.

The worst part was, she needed _more_.

So why did she run?

Her pink flame flickered with uncertainty as her hand covered her chest. “Why...do I feel...this pain?” Evelynn asked herself, the engulfing silence doing nothing to settle the wavering in her heart.

Her golden eyes scoured the room, trying to find anything to serve as a distraction. Around the room, she saw three distinct sets of flowers, all of which she recognized due to previous victims: Parethian Corpse Tulips, Pearl of the Moon, and Sapphire Roses.

The demon approached the greenery and allowed her claws to delicately touch the petals, a small chuckle escaping her throat. “So many mortals tried to hand me flowers in an attempt to woe me...why do humans find the act romantic?” She pondered.

Her claws first glazed over the Sapphire Roses. If she remembered correctly, they were originally from Ionia, their teal color reflecting off the flickering Hextech lamp. For a moment Evelynn imagined handing the flowers to Akali, just as so many men and women had done towards her.

Butterflies flooded her stomach, her claw instinctually retracting from the assorted bouquets. Her lips quivered as she took one final look at the Sapphire Roses, trying to find any reason to eradicate the sickening thoughts in her head.

“No...no I can’t.” Evelynn quickly retorted, trying to toss away the revolting vision in her mind by any means necessary. As if inspiration struck, Evelynn’s lips parted all too quickly, reasoning immediately slipping from her tongue. “Ionians don’t like their land being messed with. That would only anger her.” Evelynn spoke softly.

But then a wave of disgust washed over Evelynn, her right palm quickly reaching her forehead. “What am I saying? I am **not** giving the rogue anything, let alone _flowers_.” Evelynn growled, pacing away from the bouquets. 

But before she was able to gain any respite she set her eyes on the Parethan Corpse Tulips. Native to Ixtal, Evelynn couldn’t help but think of her giving the assassin a couple of these. Despite the decrepit name, Evelynn wondered if the rogue would find some sort of amusement by being given such a flower.

Anger flooded her mind as she quickly resisted the idea again. “No! Sera’s words are just getting to me. I am not feeling conflicted about anything! I’m-” Evelynn spouted in denial before her eyes locked onto the Pearl of the Moon bouquets. 

The buds were a silvery-white, astonishingly beautiful, only growing in South-Western Shurima. While completely closed right now, Evelynn knew they would fully bloom when exposed to moonlight.

It reflected light like the silver of Akali’s blades. It almost felt too perfect. Her claws delicately found themselves wrapping around the stems, holding them up to her nose. They smelled sweet. Its honey-dew-like fragrance reminded her of the warmth which flooded her whenever she thought of the rogue.

Evelynn’s claws tightened around the pale stems, careful not to slice them into smithereens. With an exhausted breath, Evelynn resigned that there was only one cure to get the twisted image of her handing flowers over to the rogue, and that was to satiate the craving which commanded her. “I’ve been cold to her, I should at _least_ apologize.” Evelynn quickly reasoned, still refusing to admit the real reason why she’d be handing them to the rogue. 

Yet, her heart fluttered at the prospect, her mood suddenly uplifted at the newfound acceptance.

‘ _That’s...all it is...I will just give her the flowers and ask for forgiveness...that’s...all._ ’ Evelynn thought nervously as she held the bouquet in her hand, as she paced her way to the main deck. 

The cold air seemed too eager to embrace the demon’s figure, and yet, her focus remained fixed on the bouquet in her hands, anticipating it to blossom from the sight of the moon. Unfortunately, due to the cloudy sky which hung overhead, the flowers stayed a bud, unwilling to blossom from the lack of moonlight shining overhead. 

In a fit of anger, Evelynn threw the bouquet on the deck, just staring at the unblossomed leaves. She had seen them countless times. Men and women would offer them to her in their final hours as if that would aid them in getting lucky.

It was typically seen as a sign of good luck when they blossomed. But the sky imitated her thoughts. Her feelings. 

Cloudy. 

Unfocused. 

Evelynn wondered how she could ever truly live like this. Her craving for agony had seemed to wane ever since her travels with the rogue. Instead, it seemed replaced by a new sensation. Or at the very least, this new sensation was even more addicting, overpowering any other leaching emotion she held inside.

She could feel it from others. She felt it between Kai’Sa and Sivir that night in Shurima. She felt it between Caitlyn and Vi in Piltover. But those experiences paled in comparison to the satiation she felt when she surrounded herself with Akali.

As much as she refused to admit it, everything Seraphine had said was true. “Maybe I should stop running…” Evelynn sighed, looking back down to the unblossomed petals. “Our songs fit together...huh? Is it really okay...for a demon like me...to feel-” Evelynn cut herself off, redirecting her gaze back up to the cloudy sky in a distracted fit.

She refused to finish that sentence, but she already knew the final word. 

Whether she deserved it or not was another question.

Evelynn’s body tensed as she finally sauntered onto her shadowy heels. She didn’t feel confident in her choice, but at the very least she knew she couldn’t fight against this feeling anymore. She needed to confront Akali. She couldn’t keep running.

So the demon abandoned the unblossomed bouquet on the steel deck and descended back into the ship. A swirl of uncertainty swarmed her as she thought about the rogue.

The first night they met: Just how naive the assassin had been. She had fallen for the demon just like any other victim, and Evelynn abused the pain which Akali held deep within. If everything went according to her plan then Akali would have fallen on that night.

But it did not go according to plan. 

The next time they met had been after Evelynn successfully seduced a Noxian general. She thought she had found herself lucky, finally able to finish her prey that she started hunting nearly a week beforehand, but it seemed Akali resigned to her fate, unwilling to give the agony that Evelynn craved.

That made the demon _angry_.

Evelynn had found herself a new play-thing. A simple distraction. Something to keep her amusement. So of course when Akali was found in a Noxian Prison, she had no choice but to help her escape.

She was trying to play with Akali’s mind, treating her like a prize and then throwing her to the side. That had been her plan. But seeing her at death's door from Miss Fortune’s attack caused her to act protectively. It was the first time she ever behaved in such a selfless manner.

She wasn’t even thinking when she stepped in front of the oncoming bullets, standing in harm’s way so instinctively. 

The demon told herself it was all because she was possessive over her prey, just as any demon would be. But to purposefully put herself in harm's way was already a step further than any demon would ever dare to take.

Evelynn could no longer deny it: It wasn’t just being around Akali, and it wasn’t because she deemed her as her prey: It was because she cared for her. Held compassion for her. It was Akali’s happiness she looked for. Like that first night they met. That was what fueled her. That was what she craved.

So she acted in ways to help cultivate that. And with every step forward she made, she took many steps back, especially in both Shurima and Noxus. She felt a sense of betrayal both times, and yet, Akali forgave the demon. That act of compassion was one the demon never experienced before.

After everything, it seemed impossible to deny her own clouded feelings. How she _really felt_. Evelynn had thought herself emotionless for so long, the sudden blossom of these different feelings made her feel _wrong_. But even so, it became increasingly clear that her feelings were stronger than just care and compassion. She wanted to be there for the rogue. Make her happy. See her smile. _Be_ the one to make her smile.

But on the other side of the coin came the worry. The pain. The guilt. Evelynn had felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as Akali fought the madman, the reveal of his gun placed firmly against her head. She had never felt more helpless as she had at that moment.

In a flash, Akali could have been gone.

It would have been all over.

Evelynn knew it was far more than care and compassion. 

And that’s why she suddenly found herself standing in front of the door to the livestock storage. She had mindlessly carried herself back to this very spot, hoping to finally settle these clouding thoughts with Akali. 

Or, at least, she was _hoping_ Akali was still in here. 

Evelynn’s hand grasped at the door, nervously twitching at the wooden expanse. Her breath felt short, suddenly unsure if she was ready to face the rogue. 

‘ _Sera’s right. I can’t keep running, I-_ ’ Evelynn thought to herself, her thoughts running blank at the sight of the intimidating door. 

All it would take is opening this door and she’d see Akali.

Her heart fluttered with nervousness. Her mind grew hazy.

Why did she hesitate?

Why did she _want_ to do this asinine action in the first place?

Evelynn didn’t know. But eventually, her body grew impatient, opening the door mindlessly against her own will. 

She was greeted by endless shrieks and cries from the surrounding animals. Initial concern washed over her as she witnessed a sickening splash of red over the walls and floor, and worst of all, on the rogue herself.

But it quickly became clear the blood was not the rogue’s. There was a large hole in the wired cage, the excavated body of the large Crimson Raptor laying on the ground, its blood staining the hay on the ground with the same color as its feathers. Small raptors bounced around the room, all of them seemingly escaped from the vacancy in the wired cage which Akali provided.

Evelynn stepped forward cautiously, staring at the crimson liquor which stained the storage room. “Love, what happened here?” Worry initially taking over her soft voice, “If you want to eat, there’s plenty of prepared food elsewhere.” Evelynn said instinctively, trying her best to distract herself. Akali stiffened, turning around and hiding her blood-soaked hands behind her back, giving a nervous grin.

“Ahh! I didn’t think you’d come back so soon.” Akali said truthfully. The rogue and demon found themselves stunned into each others soulful gaze, which gave Evelynn the realization that she knew it was too late to turn back.

Not that she wanted to. 

“Yes...I...figured I should apologize for my actions earlier.” Evelynn started, but the small quirk of Akali’s eyebrow caused her heart to flutter. Evelynn’s golden eyes darted to the blood-soaked floor once more, serving as a temporary distraction. “But...what are you doing, love?” Evelynn asked, causing Akali to struggle onto her feet. Whatever Akali was hiding behind her back, she intended on keeping it hidden. 

“Uh...I guess I wanted to clear the air and do something nice for you.” Akali said sheepishly, the smell of iron irritating her nose as a faint red hue flooded her cheeks. Evelynn’s curiosity knew no bounds, stepping forward as the intense intrigue for what was in Akali’s hands consumed her.

“What do you mean by that, love?” Evelynn asked trepidatiously with her breath bating lightly.

“Oh...well...you’ve done so much for me...and you even cooked breakfast for me that one morning...I wanted to repay the favor.” Akali admitted, still awkwardly avoiding the heart of the conversation. Evelynn nearly released a disappointed “Oh”, but stopped herself before the expression could leave her lips. 

“Love, you don’t need to do that. Like I told you in Noxus, what I did was because it satiated my hunger. No...other reason.” Evelynn trailed off, the demon finding comfort in denial.

Despite that fact, Evelynn nearly kicked herself for lying. No matter how obvious, it was a natural retreat. Something which Evelynn could always pull whenever she felt uncomfortable. Akali hummed unsurely, finally taking the courage to step forward. “You really don’t believe that, do you?” Akali asked. A small hint of pain glinted behind Akali’s eyes, which caused Evelynn’s stomach to churn sickeningly. 

“Why do you-?” Evelynn scoffed, her teeth grinding together. Maybe trying to talk to Akali was a mistake. 

The rogue didn’t give her a moment of respite, quickly interrupting the demon. “You’ve acted strangely since we left Piltover, but you can’t keep denying it! What Sera said is true, and we-”

Evelynn was torn. She desperately wanted Akali to finish that sentence. She wanted it to be over with. For it to be admitted. And yet another part tugged. One that was fueled by anger. A part of her that was _scared_.

It was that part of her which interrupted the rogue, one which Evelynn quickly regretted. “That’s enough! I don’t want to hear anything about that pink-haired musician! She doesn’t know **anything** about me!” Evelynn growled defiantly, her walls slowly building back up.

“Eve, just- listen.” Akali sighed. “This is so confusing for me too. You’re a demon that can feel other emotions. That already goes against everything I’ve ever been taught. And now I have one that cares for me in...some capacity...and I guess what I’m trying to say is that in whatever way you care about me is...okay with me...” Akali mumbled, trying her best to fumble through the confession.

Despite her heart fluttering in approval, Evelynn found her cruel side showing itself, her arms crossed in annoyance. “What are you babbling about?” Evelynn nearly hissed, her eyes narrowing at the rogue. 

The demon couldn’t help but admit that she found herself happy that it seemed Akali was unphased by her irritating statements. 

“Well, I guess there’s no reason to hide it.” Akali sighed, after realizing that it would take a lot more to get Evelynn to soften up. The rogue stepped forward and revealed her bloodied hands from behind her back. In her left palm had been a bleeding organ, one which seemed to originate from the excavated crimson raptor behind the rogue.

It was the raptor's heart. 

Akali chuckled, her hand holding onto the bloodied muscle loosely. “I...didn’t know what would make a demon like you happy, but after everything you’ve done for me, I figured I should try to do _something_.” Akali admitted, offering the organ to the demon.

With confusion, Evelynn extended her left hand and lightly grabbed at the bloodied muscle, the organ still warm and fresh. She had no desire to obtain such an object, but Akali had given it to her, and that made it feel special. Despite her earlier defiance, a smile turned up on Eveylnn’s ruby lips.

“Thank you, love.” Evelynn said, the tips of her claws lightly piercing the organ as she held it in her left hand.

A moment of silence passed between them, Akali’s brown eyes looking expectantly.

“So…?” Akali hummed softly as if she were waiting for Evelynn to respond in turn. “So...what?” Evelynn asked, her golden gaze staring at Akali, if only for a moment before she redirected it to the heart.

“Are you going to eat it or something?” Akali asked plainly as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. Any contemplative thoughts and mixed emotions the demon held were thrown out the window from the almost comically induced statement. 

“Excuse me?” Evelynn responded coldly, her gaze suddenly cold and calculating. 

“I mean...I don’t know...I don’t really understand demons…especially ones with feelings…and I know you don’t eat in the traditional sense, but I thought that- ah, nevermind. You don’t like it. Great. I can just...take it back.” Akali said, her voice flustered. 

While the assassin was wildly offbeat with her initial assumptions, the demon figured she’d entertain the rogue.

Just this once. 

“I will say that this is rather...strange. But for this single instance, I’ll entertain your thoughts.” Evelynn hummed. She brought the organ to her mouth, her mouth skewering the bloodied muscle as the crimson liquid ran down her lips. Strangely, the grotesque action seemed to cause Akali to smile.

After swallowing the small organ Evelynn found her golden hues resting on the assassin, who just stared back at her. Enchanted in the moment once more.

‘ _There really is no denying it, is there?_ ’ Evelynn found herself thinking. Yet, the moment of allure seemed to last infinitely long, the demon being the first to break the silence. “What’s the matter, love?” Evelynn asked playfully, using the back of her claws to wipe the fresh blood which dripped from her chin.

“Nothing, I just…wow...” Akali caught herself in a reverie, but Evelynn’s words didn’t do anything to help snap her out of it. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to be trapped in it. 

Despite how sickening the scene would normally appear to someone, here it felt endearing: the demon happily accepted her gift.

It caused Akali’s heart to flutter. 

“Love?” Evelynn spoke out, this time a little more concerned. The expression caused Akali to snap herself from the charm she found herself placed under. 

“Sorry...I got distracted.” Akali said.

“It’s... alright.” Evelynn smiled slightly before releasing a held breath. “Do...you forgive me?” Evelynn asked, the first time in her entire life where she was genuinely looking for forgiveness from a mortal.

“For what?” Akali asked with genuine confusion.

“I treated you unfairly earlier. How about we get some fresh air? I...think it’s time we talked.” Evelynn said, still unsure how to navigate her feelings, but she was finally at a place where she could comfortably do so. 

At least as comfortably as possible. 

Akali simply nodded, silence overtaking her. With that resolve in mind, Evelynn led the way towards the upper deck. 

Akali felt herself start to sweat in ways she didn’t know possible, the thick silence growing as they awkwardly walked through the labyrinth together. Akali couldn’t help but steal looks towards the demon, her mind going blank whenever she allowed herself to stare for too long.

For what seemed like an eternity, they _finally_ reached the upper deck, the open-air doing nothing to dissolve the tension driving between them. Akali turned her eyes to the sky, the clouds covering more of the starry night sky than Akali had hoped for. “Ahh, it’s so much cloudier than I thought it’d be! I hope the Hextech takes us in the right direction...” Akali groaned, trying her best to break the silence.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, love.” Evelynn responded shortly.

“Whatever you- what are those?” Akali asked, looking to the metal ground.

“Ah, those.” Evelynn said, looking at the fallen bouquet of flowers. The flowers she had intended to give to Akali. Yet, they remained unblossomed. ‘ _What a waste._ ’ Evelynn thought.

“Uh...these flowers weren’t up here earlier, right?…” Akali observed.

“Right...I suppose it’s the same vein as the heart you gave me. Seeing you happy placates the craving I hold inside of me. I wanted to present them to you after they bloomed, but the cloudy sky prevented that from happening.” Evelynn stated rather coldly and pragmatically. Despite the harsh demeanor she held, Akali couldn’t help but smile. She sheepishly picked up the flowers, the scent strangely intoxicating to the rogue.

“I didn’t take you as a florist.” Akali responded mockingly, giving a teasing grin to the demon.

“Many have tried to woo me with flowers. I-” Evelynn stopped herself, realizing the words that easily fumbled from her lips. 

“Is that what you’re trying to do? Woo me?” Akali joked all too quickly, not fully understanding the gravity of her words. Evelynn found herself in a trance as she watched the rogue’s mouth peak back upward into a nervous smile, the action sending a warmth flooding her chest and her heart beating at speeds she hadn’t thought possible. 

“Yes, actually.” The demon breathed softly, her voice distant, terrified of the words which spilled from her mouth. 

Akali’s body trembled from the sudden admission. She blinked once. Twice. Doing everything in her power to make sure that this was reality. But no matter how much she tried to wake herself up, she stayed exactly in place.

_This was real_.

“Eve-” Akali breathed quietly, the utterance of her name an invitation which the demon seemed to accept. Her auric slitted eyes lingered addictingly upon her own, their gaze drawing closer and closer.

The rogue blinked. Then did so for a second time. Anything to assure that this _wasn’t_ a dream. Her heartbeat against her ribs like a drum, pounding a soulful hymn through her body as the demon drew closer, agonizingly slow.

Akali felt her breath stolen as Evelynn drew near, the blood in her veins surging as the demon’s breath bate off her own lips addictingly. A soft giggle caused any thoughts in Akali’s mind to cease, a sudden blank canvas only filled with the now tantalizing embrace of the demon’s claws against her cheek. 

A small smile lifted on Evelynn’s rosy lips, as for once, the demon finally understood the drive all her victims held. It was an addiction. A warmth. A pulsating desire to close the distance and take what she wanted.

No, what she **needed**.

But no matter all the courage and desire in the world, Evelynn found herself frozen mere inches from Akali’s lips. Her heartbeat defiant, aching for the demon to push forward, and yet, a momentary fear took its hold. “Is this what you want, love?” Evelynn whispered.

A nervous sweat coated the assassin, her breath stolen in the silent moment. If given the option, everything in her screamed to run away, and yet, she stayed frozen in place knowing _exactly_ what she wanted. Akali attempted to wordlessly respond to the demon, finding any sort of word to mask what she truly wanted. 

But her throat ran dry. 

Her mind was a blank canvas once more, and yet, one overwhelming thought seemed to paint the white walls of mind. 

A yearning. 

A desire. 

A heat budded inside the rogue, her body ached for respite. 

Impatiently, Akali answered the only way she knew how, as she pushed off her back heel and closed the impossible short distance. 

Feeling the embrace of Evelynn’s lips against her own, Akali’s eyes fell shut. Evelynn felt resistant in the very first moment, but she quickly melted under the enchanting caress. 

At that moment Akali felt right. No matter how many warning signs flared in her mind, Akali felt this moment was true. She didn’t know the extent of her feelings, but she didn’t need to rationalize it. Not anymore.

The delicate warmth brushed over Evelynn’s mouth, her defiant will succumbed to the tantalizing moment. She didn’t know if it was right. But she knew this was what _she_ wanted. No, not wanted. **Needed**. She was done hiding from it.

Akali’s lips selfishly hung onto Evelynn’s, dreading the cold air which hovered over her mouth as they separated all too quickly. The rogue found her breath stolen at the affectionate motion, doubly so as a look of satisfaction permeated across Evelynn’s face. A coo escaped the demon’s lips, for once, in all the centuries she had been alive, she had felt truly sated. 

Akali burned with a desire for more, her lips still tingling from the intoxicating touch of the demon’s. 

“It’s all true, love.” Evelynn admitted softly, bringing her claws to lightly brush over her own lips, making sure for herself that this had been reality. “I was running for far too long. Maybe it’s due to my nature, or yours, but I refuse to run any longer. I have never stopped taking what I wanted, and I’m not going to stop now.” Evelynn grinned, trying to show she held control over the situation, and yet on the inside, she felt a sense of panic wash over her. 

She had no idea how to handle something like this.

What if she...hurt Akali?

Luckily for the demon, it seemed Akali’s impatience caught up to her. The rogue threw the flowers to the side and stepped forward, closing the newfound distance herself. Akali cupped Evelynn’s cheek with a soothing touch, before snaking it around the demon’s neck.

“You talk too much,” A sly smile grew across the rogue’s lips as she found herself merely inches apart once again. “-And, let’s get one thing straight: I’m not ‘for the taking’, I-” Akali started, her sentence cut off short as Evelynn’s breath beat off of her lips alluringly.

Evelynn smiled for a small moment, finding amusement in the rogue's sudden loss of confidence. “Mmm, who’s the one talking now?” Evelynn mused, stepping forward and closing the distance this time. Evelynn cupped the back up the rogue’s neck as well as their lips crashed again. 

The demon found their lips deepened addictingly, the feverish action strengthening as if each moment could be it’s last.

But to Evelynn, this felt right.

She felt happy.

Moonlight peaked through the cloud cover as they separated from one another all too soon once again, the Pearl of the Moon finally blossoming for the rogue. 

Evelynn released a small giggle as she took in the rogue’s elated expression, an insatiably large smile lifting on the demon’s ruby lips. Even if it was just for this single moment, Evelynn felt pure bliss. “Oh, love~” Evelynn cooed softly, her golden eyes washing over the assassin adoringly as moonlight continued to drip down onto the deck of the Hexpowered ship.

A cold breeze embraced the demon as she watched the assassin, her claws grazing her delicate skin ever so softly. She felt a soft twitch in her palms which caused her chest to hollow with an inescapable harrow. 

With a single flex could tear Akali’s pale palette asunder. 

Vermillion hue filled Evelynn’s gaze temporarily, a hasteful haze of utter despair taking hold of her heart.

Concern. 

Worry. 

**Fear.**

The image of Jhin’s pistol resting against the back of Akali’s head took command of Evelynn’s mind.

For all intents and purposes, Akali was _human_. 

She was _mortal_.

Evelynn felt herself dawn with immense worry, doubt overriding the pure joy which had been rooted in her mind. 

‘ _What am I doing? She’s mortal...She…_ ’ 

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the single utterance of “Eve-”, Akali’s turn to steal Evelynn’s breath. Without warning the rogue pressed forward again, now stealing Evelynn’s lips for her own intoxicatingly. 

The worrying doubts that clouded Evelynn’s mind wouldn’t leave her, even from the passionate action.

Yet, as everything in her screamed to pull away, she wanted to focus on _this_ moment. 

Evelynn knew this moment was fleeting. But even that fear of losing Akali wouldn’t stop her from giving in to the instinctual desire. The demon melted under the passionate embrace of the Ionian assassin, surrendering herself to the captivating caress. 

Even if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, IT FINALLY HAPPENED
> 
> I'm so excited to be sharing you all this chapter! To reach this moment is so exciting for me, so I hope it lived up to expectations :P
> 
> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was Tiffany Young's "Lips on Lips". Pretty fitting, huh? lol
> 
> I don't have much else to say beside *GAY PANIC*, so really, I hope you all enjoyed. More trials and tribulations to come in the future, but for now take respite in them finally kissing uwu
> 
> Next chapter will be posted whenever it's ready, next week sometime maybe. Thank you all so much for the amazing support, comments, critiques, theories, and advice! It really means the world to me. <3


	22. Chapter 22

The nauseating smell of sea salt grew worse the longer they sailed forward. Akali tossed and turned in the covers of her bed, wrestling with the stiff blanket. Despite traveling on the ship for nearly a week, Akali reasoned that she was very unlikely to ever get used to sea travel. 

Hopeless in attempting to fall back to sleep, the rogue sat up in bed, her head housing an aching pain. She brought her hand up to her forehead, trying her best to soothe the pulsating soreness housed inside. She faintly remembered drinking just a little too much liquor the previous night, anything to distract herself from the solitude she felt.

As if a sudden reminder, her eyes peered around the room, a small part of her hoping that this morning it would be different.

And yet, she was once again met with disappointment.

Evelynn was nowhere to be seen. 

Ever since the first night on this ship, and more aptly, after their first three kisses, Evelynn seemed to stop her habit of watching the rogue as she slept. In fact, Akali hadn’t seen much of Evelynn at all. Beyond the occasional moment where she’d enter a room and see the demon, she hadn’t had a moment to actually speak with her.

The rogue felt bewildered as she tried to sate her aching head. Akali didn’t know why, because she felt like that _encounter_ went so well. They had finally confronted their feelings, or so she thought, and then Evelynn pulled away.

She secluded herself.

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t being emotionally close, far from it. Evelynn did small things for Akali. She prepared her meals for her, she then would tidy her bed. She even washed Akali’s clothes when she found an opportune chance. Akali only ever saw flashes of the demon, and yet she was hoping to finally catch her in the act.

If the fresh smell of prepared food permeating through the air was any indication, it probably meant that Evelynn was cooking right now. Akali sprung onto her feet and made her way to the alluring source.

The rogue dressed at a record pace, quickly finding herself in the vacant corridors. She couldn’t help but miss the touch of Evelynn’s lips on her own. The deepest shadows in the corners of the room always caught her eye, hoping that they would take the form to the evasive demon. Yet, she knew where she was now. She’d make sure Evelynn didn’t slip away this time. 

Pushing the wooden door to the kitchen open, a waft of cooking spices flooded her nose. Inside the small kitchenette had been some sort of Hex-powered kitchen wear, which allowed for quick preparation of meals. At the lit stovetop had been the hard-to-find pale demon, shadows caressing her voluptuous figure. Akali just stood at the doorway for over a minute, just watching the demon work.

The demon’s body ran rigid at the sound of the door hinge, but unlike in the past days where she’d disappear upon sight, here, she stayed frozen, caught in the middle of her act. After a moment her lashers became limp and she continued sauteing some strange vegetable.

“With the amount you drank last night I figured you would have slept in even longer.” Evelynn mused to herself, the first words she had spoken to the rogue since their first night on the ship.

“You saw that?” Akali asked nervously, not wanting to tell Evelynn that _she_ was the reason why she drank that much. The rogue hadn’t been one to get wasted, and yet, after nearly a week of feeling truly alone on the ship she had found herself broken. Ill-willed. If the bile that turned in the pit of her stomach told her anything, is that she didn’t want to do that again any time soon. 

Eventually, the demon’s golden irises traced over to the now open door, a faint smile lifting on her ruby lips before fading into a cautious and distant look. “Well, good morning, love.” Evelynn said temperately, turning off the open flame on the Hextech Stovetop.

“Finally catching you in the act. What am I having today?” Akali asked, trying to bring some levity to the demon. 

It didn’t seem to work as Evelynn remained cold, her gaze ever distant. “Freshly sliced direwolf with a side of honeyfruit and faefolk.”

“You know, we’re probably going to be killed for eating a lot of the livestock.” Akali laughed, as she took a seat at the island counter, resting her chin on her elevated palm. 

“We? I haven’t had a single bite, love.” Evelynn couldn’t help but tease as she served the vegetables onto the plate with sliced meat and fruit. Unfortunately for the demon, she fell straight into Akali’s trap. 

“Is that so? What about the poor raptor’s heart you ate?” Akali laughed. However, no matter the rogue’s intentions, it seemed to cause the opposite effect, as Evelynn’s expression simply soured. “You mean _after_ you murdered it and asked me to eat it?” She said disparagingly. 

“You still ate it.” Akali grinned again, hoping to elicit a smile from the demon. It seemed her efforts were put to waste as Evelynn clicked her tongue, shoving the plate towards the rogue. “Here’s your breakfast, love.” She said with a smile that was perhaps all too fake. Akali wasn’t sure what caused the sudden reaction, but she graciously took the plate and set it before her.

“Um...Eve?” Akali started.

“Yes, love?” Evelynn responded.

“Can we...talk about the first night here?” Akali asked, tapping her fingers against the counter.

“Love, you should eat, today’s a big day after all.”

“Yeah and that’s great, but I need to know: what was that? What are **we**? Why have you been so distant?” Akali asked insistently. 

“Where is this coming from?” Evelynn asked, the pink flame on her head flickering with uncertainty. It was clear, based on her expression, that she didn’t want to be having this conversation, but at least she wasn’t running away. ‘ _That’s a step in the right direction._ ’ Akali thought to herself.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Akali said plainly, her earthy locking onto the demon in front of her.

“Avoiding you? Is that what I’ve been doing?” Evelynn asked, her claws lightly grazing the ingredients and spices she utilized, pondering on putting the rest in storage to at least serve as a distraction.

“I’m being serious Eve! You can’t keep avoiding it! We kissed!” Akali yelled.

Evelynn sighed, dropping her claws from the assortment of supplies and turning around to face the rogue. “Yes, we did. And?” Evelynn asked, taking the moment to lean all too suggestively against the counter. 

“And? Is that all you have to say? We need to talk about it!”

“And we are.” Evelynn continued, her tone implying the exact opposite.

Akali felt frustration boil up inside of her, any appetite she had built up suddenly disappearing. She thought she had finally solved her toiling emotions for the demon, allowing herself to fall for her, but despite that fact it now seemed so out of reach. But Akali already had a taste of what _could be_ , and now that she knew what was attainable, she wasn’t going to let it go.

“I thought you said you were going to stop running? What happened to that?” Akali growled.

“I’m not running, I’m standing right here.” Evelynn said, and yet, her eyes wavered with a sense of fear. It made Akali’s stomach churn in disgust. She knew Evelynn wasn’t being truthful with her, and it pained her.

With her loss of appetite, Akali shoved her plate to the floor in frustration. Her eyes wavered at the demon, not being able to understand why she was being so closed off. A small part of her wanted to walk around the counter and pin her to the wall. Keep her within her grasp until she finally said what she was hiding.

Another part of her beckoned to just leave. One look at Evelynn’s golden irises told her that the demon was _stubborn_ , and that there was no way she would be getting a straight answer from her.

Her mind flipped back and forth before, unable to decide. The silence hung between them, but Akali’s rage continued to boil. Then, like a tea kettle setting off its steam, Akali furiously stomped away. Without thinking she made her way to the door.

‘ _If Evelynn won’t even talk to me then what’s the point?_ ’

Just as she was about to reach the door Akali felt unable to move, her left arm tugged backward as the defiant yet soft voice spoke: “Wait!”. Sharp claws embraced Akali’s left wrist, stopping her forward momentum.

Akali didn’t even take the opportunity to look at the demon. Instead, she turned and pushed forward, slamming the latched demon into the nearby wall. Cupboards shook as Evelynn was pinned, her wrists held above her head with Akali’s left knee grazing the side of Evelynn’s hip. 

The demon’s golden eyes still wavered with uncertainty, but a familiar glimmer shined behind then, and despite the rage which Akali expressed, Evelynn couldn’t help but smirk at their newfound situation. “Is this what you wanted, love?” Evelynn asked, her playful facade barely placating the deep-seated worry she was trying to hide. 

“Just-! Talk to me! What are you so afraid of?!” Akali yelled, her voice hoarse from the alcohol she drank the previous night. For a moment the demon’s expression changed, and Akali wondered if she was actually going to respond. But the nervous worry was replaced with another playful smile, all too teasingly fake. 

“Ooh, you’re so _ferocious_. I like that~” Evelynn cooed teasingly.

“Stop avoiding me!” Akali yelled.

“Mhm, I told you, I’m not avoiding you.” Evelynn grinned. She was technically right, at least in this moment, but Akali knew she was be facetious. 

“You drive me insane, you know that?!” Akali finally broke, “We had this unspoken thing for so long, and we finally kiss, and then you just avoid me at almost every waking moment! Why?! Is it because you’re a demon? Well, let me tell you, and I’m not going to sugar coat this, I care about you! **A lot**! You’re fucking beautiful. I’m sure that’s part of your whole sticht, but it’s true!” Akali’s words seemed to cause Evelynn to shrink in her grasp, and yet, she wasn’t done. “It’s also the fact that I know that there’s a part of you that _does_ care, that _does_ want to learn, that _does_ want to grow. I...I don’t know, but all of that just…” Akali sputtered out. It sounded so irrational to her, and yet she couldn’t help the attraction growing inside of her.

“...So, I don’t know why you’re running from me, but I don’t care the reason why. It may seem crazy, but I want you in my life, and I’m not going to stop fighting for that.” Akali finally uttered, her breath heaving as she stared down the pinned demon. 

Evelynn seemed stunned into silence as she finally let Akali’s words impact her. She wanted nothing more than to hide under her gaze, and yet she wanted to lean in. To accept everything the rogue was saying. That no matter what her inner doubt commanded that it would be alright. “Do you really mean that?” Evelynn asked with the slightest bit of hope.

In that moment Akali fought the urge to crash her lips on the demon’s. All the pent up anger inside of her seemed to be transformed into a burning lust, almost as if the past week had been completely forgiven. Like a magnet, Akali felt herself pulled closer and closer to the demon. Close enough to feel the heat of Evelynn’s breath against her cold lips.

All she wanted was to cross those final inches.

“I-...” Akali started, her descent interrupted by a large booming whistle which resounded through the cabin. Both Akali and Evelynn looked up to the ceiling in wonder and the rogue felt her heart drop. 

They had finally arrived at Bilgewater.

Which meant that whoever was picking up these supplies would be here to claim them at any moment.

They could lie low.

“Looks like we’ll have to continue this little _chat_ of ours later.” Evelynn said, finding enough strength to push Akali away from her. A small pain found itself in the rogue's heart, but she knew it was best not to push the matter.

Evelynn won this round.

Akali turned her blushing face and quickly made her way out of the kitchen. She gathered her supplies and weapons from her room before quickly making her way to the top deck. She knew Bilgewater to be a rough and tough place, so she could only assume the conflict which lay ahead.

However, as she was greeted by the clouded afternoon sun, a chill of air brushed past her. The squawking of seagulls chirped as the gentle caress of ocean waves beat against their docked ship. Unlike the merry music and grumbled fights that resonated through the air upon their last visit, here it seemed all but silent. 

The smell of fish guts and saltwater was the only relatable sense to the pirate isles. Large red flags waved in the air, all bearing the same sigil as the Silver Serpents. Akali felt an uneasiness as their ship rocked against the dock silently. 

“Something seems...different…” Evelynn mused as they looked over the Pirate City.

“You don’t say...I figured there’d be someone to pick up the shipment at least.” Akali wondered as she gazed down at the dock. What she anticipated to be full of life was barren. It was like a ghost town. With a heaved sigh she rubbed the back of her neck, pacing towards the ladder down towards the dock.

“Well, probably dodged a bullet there. We should head off.” Akali reasoned, trying to remain optimistic. Evelynn shrugged, transforming into the familiar Bilgewater disguise she held the last time they arrived. Evelynn seemed to refuse to speak another word, her cold and cut off demeanor returning. Akali wanted to question her more, but she knew it wasn’t the time for that.

As the cold musky air swirled through the early afternoon, Akali couldn’t help but find the pirate isles eerie. Normally where desolate pirates and laymen laundered the wooden alleyways, stood fixtures with hanging lambs, splattered ink across the white canvas of their faces. And it was more than just one or two buildings. Almost every building they passed had some sort of twisted design decorated, almost as if begging to keep outsiders away.

“Where is every-” Akali’s sentence stopped, her breath caught in her throat with the sudden stomp of her feet on the wooden planks. Through the smell of dead sea-life and sea-salt, she could smell the uprising stench of body odor and booze. Her nose irritated at the new intake, her muscles freezing in place. “-one.” 

Akali’s hand slowly slouched to her weapons pouch, her palms quick to embrace the touch of cold steel. Akali’s eyes glared, and while she couldn’t _see_ anybody, the small rustlings and the stench they carried told her there were five, no, six, surrounding them. 

The rogue slowly glanced at Evelynn, who gave her a knowing smile. Akali felt some sort of relief to know that Evelynn was on the same page as her.

“Mmm, let’s have some fun, shall we?” Evelynn cooed towards the assassin. Akali felt her breath still, the muscles in her body tensing as she waited for the slightest movement, the smallest noise. Any disruption and the kunai in her hand would find their target. 

Almost on cue, the pirates came from their bustling hiding spots, toppling barrels and wooden planks over as they rushed forward towards the two women. 

Akali glanced to her left with three kunai wedged between her fingers. In a single yet precise motion, she threw them forward, three succinct **SNICTS** across their throats before impaling wooden planks behind them. Splashes of red flayed openly as the three men let out a final blood-curdling scream before collapsing to the ground.

A similar thud resounded on her right, leaving Akali to simply turn and witness the other three assailants crash on the ground, impaled by one of Evelynn’s invisible lashers. Akali gave Evelynn a soft smile as their crimson blood stained the moldy planks below. “Good work.”

Evelynn scoffed, her invisible lasher slashing at two of the assailants who attacked, their suffering cut short. “We only need one alive, right?” Evelynn said threateningly, the last man scrambling against the ground. Despite being impaled by an invisible lasher he tried to find an escape, the crimson-liquor of life spilling freely from the guzzling wound in his core.

Akali spun out another kunai and darted it forward, shattering through skin and bone as it impaled his hand into the wooden floorboards below him. He screamed, his scruffy beard falling face flat into the puddle of blood forming below him.

The rogue slowly sauntered over to the impaled pirate, squatting down and grabbing at his long stringy hair, pulling his head off the blood-soaked boards so she could look at him face to face. His jaw clenched at the sight of the assassin, defiant in the clear face of death. 

“Where are all the citizens? What’s going on here?” Akali questioned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, outsider?” He said, his breath mangy and grotty, causing Akali’s nose to recoil. In that moment, he cleared his throat, cleaving a wad of bloodied-spit forward onto the assassin’s face.

With a disgusted smirk, Akali wiped the lob off her face with her arm, slamming his head into the wooden planks below. “Tell me what has happened to Bilgewater.” Akali growled threateningly. The man let out a low rumble, a laugh escaping his throat.

“Brave of ya’ to be wanderin’ the streets on Bloody Kindred Eve. But even if ya’ weren’t that foolish, tonight would be far different. The reaver has returned to make Bilgewater his own again.” He cackled, his smile widening sickeningly. Akali sat there, hoping to get more answers out from him, but his laughter was getting annoying.

She smashed his head into the wooden planks below. Once. Twice. A third time. Yet, his insistent laughter wouldn’t cease. He was crazed and deranged, Akali’s attempts not being able to reign him in. 

Sudden vermillion liquid sprayed forward from the man's exposed neck, Evelynn finally taking matters into her own hands and using her free lasher to create a death-curating gash against his throat. Akali dropped his hair in disgust, wiping some of the blood which splattered off of her face.

‘ _It’s times like these I miss my mask._ ’ Akali thought to herself. Her accusing gaze looked over to the demon, an irritation flooding her tense muscles. “I had a handle on him.”

“He was grating on my ears. Let’s try to find information from someone a little less _irritating_. It can’t be too difficult to find Red.” Evelynn said, flicking the blood off of her invisible lashers as the limp bodies slowly shifted across the ground.

“Fine.” Akali gruffed, looking up towards the cloudy sky. “It’s going to rain today, isn’t it?” Akali grumbled to herself. 

“Appears so.” Evelynn huffed out. There was still the stiffness between the two of them, but if the bodies surrounding themselves were any indication, but if the bodies around them were any indication, it was probably best to move on.

“That man said it was Kindred Eve, whatever that means. Does that mean the citizens are all inside hiding, waiting for it to be over?” Akali asked.

“Mmm, maybe. Typically, Kindred Eve is celebrated among the masses, many come from all over the world to celebrate it in Bilgewater. Maybe something is different this time though. What do you suggest we do, love?” Evelynn asked.

“Well, knowing Bilgewater, I’m sure there’s a place we can find plenty of information at.” Akali reasoned. 

And just like she thought, despite the decadent streets of the pirate isles and the sun's position just barely past noon, a nearby bar seemed jammed packed with activity. The sound of rapturous music beating alongside glass shattering echoed out into the streets. ‘ _Yup, this place is perfect._ ’

“Ah, I don’t miss the times of trying to prowl for a target in a bar. So...unbecoming.”

“Well, we’re here to get information. Let a pro handle this.” Akali smirked.

“Whatever you say, love.” 

Without a moment's regret, Akali pushed herself into the bustling bar, which held a sickening stench inside. Men were clattering glasses, wooden cups, and even barrels, swaying drunkenly. Evelynn released a disgusted hum as the door behind her shut.

Akali made her way through the pub, Evelynn’s golden eyes glowing towards the rogue, following her every movement as she paced towards the rather full bar. The drunken atmosphere made Akali’s stomach swell, memories of the previous night catching back up with her. It unnerved her, but she wouldn’t ever admit it.

Akali finally found a vacant barstool, sitting down next to a woman wearing an elongated beige cloak: She was emitting a small hum, nearly leaning over to a man who was nursing a drink, clearly too preoccupied with the fawning lady. Her voice sounded sweet as honey, her heart naturally fluttering from the alluring sound. The man seemed equally as affected, as it seemed he was about to buy her a drink.

‘ _Some folk know how to play their cards right.._ ’ Akali laughed to herself, her eyes finally scanning the room. Normally she’d be able to find a good susceptible target, yet everyone seemed to be so self-focused, and maybe a little _too_ drunk. 

With a sigh Akali looked forward to the bartender, lifting her hand up to beckon him to her signal. She didn’t want to get inebriated, especially after the previous night, but she needed to look like she fit in.

“What can I get ya’?” The man asked. 

“Surprise me.” Akali responded. With a shrug, he turned away and started to concoct something under the bar. The rogue quickly decided that even if she were in the mood to drink, she wouldn’t want to have a drink from the man who hid his actions all too suspiciously.

Her brown eyes wandered the room again, seeing a large man get punched across the face for little to no reason at all. Yet, no one seemed to interfere. “What did I expect?” Akali sighed as the drink was placed in front of her. The wooden cup sloshed with an off-brown liquor, the stench permeating from the cup. She nearly gagged, smelling the burn of the rum rise against her throat without even bringing the cup to her lips. 

“Mmm, that many men? That’s impressive.” The woman next to the rogue cooed. Akali rolled her eyes, not even _wanting_ to know the context of the sentence. The rogue started to nurse her drink in her hand, worried eyes glancing around again.

As before, no useful targets.

Akali couldn’t help but eavesdrop as the hapless man started to boast about being part of a large crew, their numbers and strength being the most audacious in all of Bilgewater. Akali didn’t know if it were true or not, but the man did have the gall to make a claim like that. She wondered how much it would actually impress the woman though.

“Wait! I thought the one with the biggest crew was Sarah Fortune!” The woman gasped, which instantly pricked Akali’s ears. ‘ _Does...she know Sarah?_ ” Akali thought to herself.

“Hah! Maybe she _use_ to! She’s going to be Bilgewater’s Lambfool for the year! The captain is sending forces to raid her found hideouts tonight to try and wipe out the rest of her crew. He’s takin’ no prisoners.” He paraded, lifting his cup into the air.

A cold sweat started to break out across Akali’s skin. ‘ _Just what kind of trouble did Sarah get herself into?_ Akali wondered to herself. The woman leaned over and placed a hand on the man’s hand, giggling softly. “Mmm, I see...the Blue Flame isles...thank you.” She said, taking her other hand and cupping his cheek. 

Normally what would have been seen as a compassionate act, the man found himself frozen in place, all inhibitions clearly sapped from her immediate touch. A soft giggle released from her lips, small adorning marks on her cheeks becoming evident from under her hood. “It seems you’re being truthful. You may rest now.” She spoke quietly, before blowing him a kiss. 

**THUD**

The man fell forward into the bar, completely knocked out upon command. With a soft sigh, the hooded woman pushed out her bar stool and rose to her feet. ‘ _She was here for information too...on Sarah it looks like. What did she learn? I need to find out._ ’ Akali reasoned. 

Akali didn’t know what the Blue Flame Isles the woman spoke of was, and it was clear she was hiding a lot more. Who was this woman? What did she want with Sarah? It sounded like Sarah was in a troubling spot, being declared as Bilgewater’s “Lambfool”. Whatever reason, she couldn’t let the woman leave.

Akali quickly stood up to intercept her departure, sliding in front of the cloak clad figure. Underneath the woman’s hood, Akali could make out more of her discernible features. She had long raven-black hair, honey-colored eyes that could give Evelynn a run for her money, three dashed marks on her cheeks, and red lips that held a strange allure to them.

“Hey, stay for a minute. How about I buy you a drink?” Akali asked. The young woman simply eyed the rogue, giving her a small smirk. “You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But...unfortunately, traveler,” The woman coined, likely due to Akali’s garbs, “I don’t have time for you.”

A wash of haze started to dawn on the rogue as she stared at the beauty. Yet Akali knew she couldn’t let her get away. This woman had answers, and she needed them. Akali pressed forward in defiance, closing the distance between her and the raven-haired woman. A small gasp left the taller woman’s mouth as she looked down at Akali.

A sly smirk accompanied Akali’s lips, hoping to convince the woman to stay. “Just one drink.” She offered. The woman exhaled a small laugh, her ruby lips lifting tauntingly. Instinctively, the woman started to bat her eyelashes, a small pout growing on her face.

Akali wouldn’t ever admit it, but it was really cute.

“Mhm, I really need to go. Maybe another time.” The woman said sweetly. Akali could feel her heart try to be swayed, to allow the woman to have her way and just step to the side. Yet, the resounding thought of finding Sarah stayed stained in her mind. She needed to know where to find her. 

No matter how much she batted her eyelashes or breathed seductively against her lips, Akali wasn’t going to back down. After it was clear that the rogue would stay resistant to her charms, the young woman backed away, expressing a small huff of displeasure. “You’re a defiant one, I’ll give you that. But-” 

A sudden wash of heat rushed over Akali’s body. Her vision worsened than before, her muscles growing weak from a simple stare. “-I don’t have time for this.” The woman reasoned, stepping forward and placing a hand on Akali’s cheek. Her touch was warm, yet soft, addictingly so. However, through her blurred consciousness Akali suddenly realized what the young woman was about to do. 

But it was already too late.

Her lips fell on top of Akali’s, her body running rigid from the touch. Despite the heat that perpetrated her body, she could only feel a wave of disgust as her muscles clenched, stomach churned, and her lips stiffened. 

The contact only lasted for a moment as the young woman found herself separating herself from the rogue after the unwanted action. A shocked breath escaped the raven-haired woman, her golden eyes staring at the stiff and unwelcoming assassin.

“You’re...one of Sarah’s allies.” The woman proclaimed. Akali still hadn’t processed what happened, her body recoiling at the thought of the woman's forward motion. Yet, she didn’t seem the least bit regretful, instead, too preoccupied with her newfound thoughts. “You’d be...perfect.” The cloak-clad woman spoke softly. 

It had almost been as if a whirlwind wrapped around the two of them, interrupting any sort of meandering thoughts either of them were having. Evelynn suddenly appeared in the small space between the two, a clear look of murderous disdain held firm on her face. Even though they were invisible, Akali could sense her lashers poised towards the brazen woman.

“Tell me **one** reason I should slaughter you right here and now.” Evelynn growled protectively.

“You must be Evelynn, I wouldn’t have done that if I knew she was taken.” The woman giggled. Akali finally started feeling like she was knocked out of her trance. ‘ _She...knows Evelynn? Wait...did...did she say she knew I was one of Sarah’s allies?_ Akali pondered to herself. Despite the disgusting action, Akali knew that this woman was too valuable. She had to reign in Evelynn. 

“Eve, she knows where Sarah is. We need her alive.”

“We can find **someone else**.” Evelynn growled.

The woman grinned, not intimidated by Evelynn’s sudden appearance or threat. “I and two others are currently staying at one of Sarah’s hideouts. As expected, things are pretty dire, but I know Akali would be perfect to help up. Follow me or don’t, but I can’t waste any time here.” The woman said defiantly.

“How...do you know our names?” Akali asked.

“I can tell you more at the hideout.” The woman reassured.

“I don’t care what parlor trick she’s playing, no one gets to touch you and live to tell the tale.” Evelynn growled protectively again. Akali felt reassured that, at least on some level, Evelynn still cared for her. 

But Akali knew that this woman wasn’t messing around. She wanted to find Sarah too, and for whatever reason, she felt she needed Akali’s help. The rogue wasn’t going to turn down this offer.

“Let her go, Eve.”

After a glaring moment, Evelynn relaxed, stepping away from the two of them. “Okay, love.” The demon sighed, before glaring her golden eyes at the cloaked woman. “But don’t get too comfortable. Once your usefulness to Akali has waned, I’ll be there to _flay you alive_. Maybe starting with those sleazy lips of yours.” Evelynn hissed.

Akali was going to warn Evelynn to not start anything. The last thing she needed was another conflict on the last leg of the journey, yet, the small giggle which the hooded woman released seemed to tell the rogue she wasn’t scared.

Akali wondered for a moment if the woman was either stupid or unafraid of dying. Maybe both. “Mmm, whatever you say, Evie! Now let’s get out of here.” The woman said all too cheerily, causing a rise of anger to wash over the demon from the newly given nickname. The woman finally pushed past them and headed through the pub, effortlessly mingling through the large crowds that stood in her way.

With an exhausted sigh, Akali rocked forward, her pulse finally returning to normal. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but she thought it best not to look Evelynn in the eye for a little while. 

“Well, you heard her Eve, we should go.” Akali spoke nervously. Everything in the rogue demanded her to leave _now_ , yet the intimidating aura the demon was radiating was too hard to ignore. “...Eve. Come on.” Akali barely breathed out, her eyes glancing at the anger-filled canvas of Evelynn’s face.

“Once she has outlived her usefulness she will not live to see another day.” 

Akali sighed, her fists flexing nervously. “Eve, listen, I don’t know what her powers are, but she somehow read my mind or something through… _that_. I...don’t like it either, but it doesn’t mean anything. I...I promise.” The rogue said, her heart now beating rapidly out of nervousness. “Besides, she’s our best shot at finding Sarah...”

“And what if it’s a trap?” Evelynn asked.

“If it is then we’ll just deal with them there. Between the two of us no one can stand in our way.” Akali grinned. Evelynn rolled her eyes again, she knew that wasn’t true, even if the odds had been in their favor. “But despite everything...I know she’s being truthful.”

A low growl rumbled in Evelynn’s throat, clearly not the words she wanted to hear. “Don’t waste your life, love.” Evelynn soberly threatened. 

“I know I won’t die, not when I have you watching my back.” Akali said almost too optimistically, before pacing towards the mysterious woman who waited for them at the front of the pub. Evelynn stood back for a moment, just watching Akali wade through the crowd, a punch of disgust slamming itself into her stomach.

‘ _Rogue’s right. I could **feel** that woman’s magical energy...I could feel that there was nothing more insidious between their kiss beyond whatever spell she had placed on her. And yet…_’ Evelynn thought, the palm of her hand hovering her heart, ‘ _I don’t care. **No one** gets to touch **my** rogue like that and get away with it._’ Evelynn accused, her eyes narrowing as she finally found the strength to follow. 

The trio wandered through different winding alleyways, avoiding any of the main streets, all in utter silence. Once again Akali found herself unnerved to the nearly silent streets, the small patter of rain starting to fall down and beat against the wooden planked floors. Akali would occasionally bounce her eyes between the demon and the cloaked woman, unsure of how to parse her feelings. Guilt took hold over Akali’s heart as she thought about the moment in the bar.

‘ _There’s no reason for me to feel like that...I didn’t initiate it, and Evelynn and I aren’t even…_ ’ Before she could complete her thought they all stopped in place, standing in front of what looked to be a shack. “We’re here-” The woman’s alluring voice spoke out, stepping forward to the large wooden door. She pushed it open, quickly announcing herself: “I’m back! I know where Sarah is, and- well, I have some guests.” The woman led them forward into the open room. Inside, a table could be seen on the far side, housing two men behind it.

The first which caught Akali’s eye had been a large burly man. He had tattoos covering his bare torso, and yet, it didn’t look like it fit in with Bilgewater’s style. It looked Northern, more Freljordian. He had what seemed to be a large door next to him, with a looming bushy mustache tickling his lip.

The second man was far smaller in size, but still appeared well built for his stature. Akali could swear he looked to be from Ionia, the scar over his nose held a faint reminder in her mind. Then as she glanced at his armor, and the sword at his side, it all clicked into place. Her eyes widened as she found herself stepping forward.

“You...you’re Yasuo aren’t you?” Akali asked, remembering hearing of warnings about the man before his name was ultimately cleared. What he was doing in Bilgewater though she didn’t know.

“You know who I am? You must be Ionian.” Yasuo laughed, rocking slightly back in his chair. 

“Thank you for joining us, I suppose we should hold formal introductions.” The woman spoke, removing her hood. She revealed long black hair and her honey-colored eyes, but the true reveal had been two pointed fox-like ears and the clear denotation of whisker markings adorning her face. “You’re a Vastayan!” Akali quickly observed. 

The cloaked woman gave Akali a small smile. “Yes, my name is Ahri. As you’ve noted, the man behind me is Yasuo. The other man is Braum. Braum, Yasuo, this is Akali and Evelynn.” Ahri spoke with a hum, pointing to her new recruits. 

“Skank.” Evelynn labeled under her breath, only loud enough for Akali to hear.

“What was that?” Ahri asked, almost too innocently. 

Akali glared at Evelynn with a moody stare. Ahri’s earlier action bothered her too, but this wasn’t the time nor place to bring it up. “It was nothing.” Akali excused before turning her eyes back to the fox Vastayan. “How do you know Sarah?” Akali asked forwardly.

Ahri smirked, her body turned to pace over to the two men in the room. “We all came to Bilgewater for different reasons, but as we all ventured here, the threat of the Black Mist became overwhelmingly clear. So we, along with others, traveled to the Shadow Isles in order to put an end to the Ruined King and the Black Mist once and for all.” Ahri explained, giving them a solemn look.

“Is...is that where Sarah is now?” Akali asked hesitantly, unsure of what any of that had meant. 

“No. We managed to best the Ruined King, a Buhru Priest among us managed to seal him. We do not know how long that will hold, but at least for now the threat of the Black Mist is tamed.” Ahri said with an exhausted breath, sitting down at the table. “The real trouble came _after_ we returned to Bilgewater. We were gone for only two weeks, but that seemed to be more than enough time for former pirate king Gangplank to take his throne.” Ahri sighed.

“Gangplank? I thought Sarah said she killed him?” Akali asked. However, as soon as the words left her mouth, a sudden realization took hold: Now that she thought about it, the new Silver Serpent flags which loomed the seas along with the overall hushed mum that carried through the streets would be completely justified with the return of a former tyrannous ruler.

The swordsman laughed under his breath, his arms crossed as he continued to lightly rock his chair back and forth. “Everyone else thought he was dead too. Seems death isn’t as inescapable as some make it out to be.” He laughed somberly, his eyes glazing over for the briefest of moments. A dry laugh escaped his throat as he regained his composure. “He ambushed us as we returned. He let the rest of us go due to some sorta’ connection with Illaoi, but there was no arguin’ for Sarah.” 

“So, where is she?” Akali asked with worry in her voice.

“That’s what I learned while I was out.” Ahri said, looking at the two men. “She’ll be ‘putting on a show’ over towards the Blue Flame Isles. I know exactly the layout and how they’re planning on _making an example_ out of her. But we have to move _fast_. Tonight is Kindred Eve, and Gangplank plans on sacrificing her to send a message: No one can cross him.” Ahri huffed.

“Sa-sacrificed?” Akali said softly, her voice growing hollow as she recognized the stakes at hand. Her small word seemed to garner the attention of the looming, yet strangely friendly-looking Northerner. His lips wriggled with uncertainty as his bushy brows furrowed. “You two have not explained what you want yet.” The burly man stated solemnly.

“Sarah owes us a favor. We need her alive if she’s going to pay us back.” Akali stated, trying her best to regain her composure.

“I can vouch for them, they need Sarah to help them in Ionia. _They’re_ the ones Sarah was talking about.” Ahri said coaxingly, tapping her sharp nails against the table. Akali felt herself freeze at Ahri’s admission: There was no doubt about it, she _had_ read her mind. Or her spirit. Or whatever her powerset was. Either way, it felt like a total invasion of privacy.

Yasuo laughed, standing up with his blade at his hip. “I can see it in you, foxy here got a good look into your mind, didn’t she?” He laughed, almost as if he could read Akali’s thoughts himself. “Don’t worry, it happened to all of us at one point or another.”

A small blush found itself across Akali’s cheeks, which only seemed to aggravate the demon further. “Floozy.” She spoke under her breath, which was enough to cause Akali to give Evelynn another glare. Evelynn shook off the stare, turning her attention to a barren wall which she suddenly found interesting.

“So...what’s the plan?” Akali asked, slowly turning back to face the foreign trio before her.

Ahri gave Akali a stern look, but it was clear she was willing to talk shop. “Now that we know _where_ Gangplank is planning on holding the festival, we now just need to formulate our actions. I could see the layout pretty clearly in the man’s memories, so all that’s left is to properly reverse an ambush. We all have our assigned roles, but one of our key members left and we’ve been needing a replacement.”

“And what would that be?” Akali asked.

“Oh, it’s quite simple. We needed to find someone who could take Gangplank’s head. It seems like we found our ‘someone’.” Ahri winked charmingly, “As Sarah would say, welcome aboard, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise Saturday update is more likely than you think :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! It was supposed to be a short chapter and yet it turned out to be nearly 7k words long. 
> 
> A lot happened though! Further developing the seeding dissonance that Evelynn is now feeling about Akali. I promise it won't last too long, but given Evelynn's worries in the previous chapters I think it's reasonable for her to not know what the right thing to do is.
> 
> With that said, Ahri has made all her previous doubts be shelved for the time being, sheer jealousy taking over xD
> 
> I wanted to show a little moment of Evelynn and Akali teaming up, since we haven't really had a moment like that before. They're always just bailing one another out in a fight. It was a very small moment, but it shows that they have a certain amount of trust and faith in each others capabilities. 
> 
> Speaking of which, the moment between Ahri and Akali in the bar was one that I tossed and turned over. I...very much understand if people don't like that I included that moment. It is supposed to be very unnerving and uncomfortable to read though, so if that's what you get out of it then I guess I succeeded? I don't know, it doesn't sit right with me either lol.
> 
> So, as I've introduced Ahri, Yasuo, and Braum, I will say that this is obviously a canon divergence of what will likely take place in the Ruined King game, because I have no way of knowing the plot structure and ramifications of that experience. I think I chose the _easy_ way out by cleanly tying off the threat of the Black Mist (for now), but since that's a story that's going to be told through that game, I figured it would probably be best for me to focus on _another_ threat to Bilgewater.
> 
> So with that comes Gangplank's return :O
> 
> I can't wait to show more of these characters in the next couple chapters. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your support as always. In the past couple days I've been shown so much fanart I'm astounded. Like, truly, I can't believe moments I've written have inspired _anyone_ to be creative. I love seeing peoples interpretations of the scenes I've written, it's so unbelievably heartwarming and endearing to see it get brought to life in such a way. I'm just...wow, I don't have enough words to show my appreciation.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me along the way. We're dwindling down towards the end, but there's still A LOT that has to happen between now and then. I can't wait to share what's going to happen next!


	23. Chapter 23

The dead branches of the eldlock tree shivered with the cool wind which passed through the humid air. The full moon shined brightly in the cloud-covered sky, the stench of hanging corpses lay in the streets. Akali sat perched on a nearby rooftop, the warm gaze of the foxy Vastayan by her side. 

She couldn’t help but notice familiar strung-up lambs with some black ink splattered across their fallen faces among the buildings below. The display of outright butchery disgusted the rogue, because unlike Noxus who did so practically, Bilgewater simply did it for amusement. It made her stomach churn with disgust.

A large gathering could be seen congregating below. Men and women dressed in different styled costumes, all displaying different forms of animals, presumably based on different interpretations of the Kindred. As a single droplet of rain landed on the top of her head, Akali couldn’t help but find herself distracted by another sight.

Across an elevated platform, Akali quickly recognized her target. A large man, wearing an armored plate on his left shoulder, outfitted with a roughed up hat and cape. In his right hand held a black powder pistol, glistening gold under the low light of the night sky. His left hand appeared completely mechanical, holding a cutlass in its iron grip.

“Is that-?” Akali asked, her voice hushed as she looked at the older man.

“Yes, that’s him.” Ahri responded with an equally hushed voice. 

The ragged man's expression turned to one of twisted joy, his lips parting with a sensationalized fit. “How fittin’ to find ourselves gathered here on this night of Bloody Kindred Eve to celebrate the end! The **end** of a lost and misguided era. To see the downfall of little Sarah Fortune, and to take back what is rightfully mine!” The man galvanized, raising his cutlass into the air. The crowd gathered around the indented pit with a ravenous cheer. Akali figured the pit was where the two fighters would take their place for the night.

Next to the vitalized target had been the woman of the hour: Sarah Fortune. She was kneeling on the wooden platform, her red hair disheveled, her arms tied tightly behind her back. Missing from her side had been any sign of her duel pistols, assumedly confiscated when she was captured by the pirate king, all adorned with a gag across her mouth. 

Akali let her eyes drift back to the standing man, who seemed to easily attract the attention he so desired. From the sounds of it, he’d been in hiding ever since his apparent death, but here he was _finally_ making a scene fit for a ‘grand return’.   
“Pirate King, huh? Certainly looks the part.” Akali scoffed as she crossed her arms.

She didn’t know if Ahri was assigned to stay by her side at the beginning to keep an eye out, but Akali felt like she was being babysat. She didn’t know _why_ they had to wait for the action to start. She could easily jump down there and put an end to that old man once and for all.

“I only see it fittin’ that our Lambfool for the year belongs to little Sarah herself.” The man sneered, swinging his cutlass lightly at his side. ‘ _Here we go._ ’ Akali thought to herself.

Ahri scowled at Akali’s twitchiness. Although she admired the assassin’s eagerness, she knew that they couldn’t afford any screwups. They were vastly outnumbered in this situation, one wrong move could cause it all to come falling apart. “Stick to the plan. His crew is spread thin. The moment the Wolfkin Warrior attacks is the moment when we’ll strike.” Ahri reminded. 

Akali knew all too well what their plans were, but it didn’t make her any more comfortable.

Gangplank shifted, kicking the tied up pirate captain in the back, causing her to topple down into the man-made pit below. A “cushion” seemed crafted for the specific occasion, that being an elevated platform of splintering wood which did nothing except help break the fall for the redhead. She crashed right through it and fell to the dirt floor, a muffled scream coming from her gagged mouth. 

If the hectic fall weren’t bad enough, the citizens started booing at the fallen pirate captain, throwing cabbages and tomatoes at the woman. Bilgewater’s true colors were shown in that moment: No one was loyal to one another, it was all in self-serving interest to get more fame. More power. More wealth. Anything else seemed up for forfeit, even decency. 

It made Akali _mad_.

“Now, here is my champion!” Gangplank announced as a grizzled man stepped forward from one of the corners of the pit. He was tall, and even from the rooftop, Akali couldn’t imagine facing him. He was exceptionally well built, and for a moment Akali thought to herself that she was glad that she didn’t have to face up against him. In his hands held a large club, strewn together with wood and bronze. This wasn’t going to be a fair fight at all when compared to the tied up Sarah Fortune.

And yet the crowd didn’t care. They _cheered_ for it, egged it on. Akali’s hands twitched again, antsy to help. Her heart raced as the man loomed over the fallen pirate captain, knowing that if any of them misjudged the situation then it could be all too late for them. 

“Hasagi!” A voice yelled, a large rupture of wind clawing through the crowd on the right. “Yasuo-! He started a little early.” Ahri berated with a surge of spiritual energy surrounding the Vastayan. With a hefty sigh she flashed Akali a brief smile, “See you on the other side, ‘Kali.” Ahri retorted, darting off the building in a spiritual blaze, gasps and clatters heard amongst the crowd below.

As the yelling crescendoed, a large booming thud resounded in the pit, the burly Frejlordian Braum jumped into the pit from the opposite rooftop, his large door-like shield intercepting the distance between Sarah and the Wolfkin Warrior. “No one touches Braum’s friends!” He declared, his mighty voice causing the crowd to momentarily fall silent despite the now ensuing chaos.

That only left one place for Akali to go. 

She had hoped that Ahri and Yasuo would be able to keep his men busy.

She would settle this herself.

Akali slung a shuriken from her weapons pouch, the delicate ring of metal spinning effortless around her finger. She caught the sharpness between her index and middle finger, her eyes narrowing towards the suddenly bewildered pirate king. 

The sudden chaos was _perfect_.

She threw her shuriken towards the Pirate reaver, which whizzed through the static-filled air. With a metal clatter, it impaled the plate covering his left shoulder. The trajectory was clear, she could cross the distance with a single leap. Her eyes hyper-focused and her muscles tensed, the rogue took a few steps back before she launched herself forward through the air.

The clouds above had thickened, a second, and third rain droplet started to fall. The air continued to tingle with a charged humidness. It felt foreboding, but Akali was now at the mercy of the ensuing conflict. Akali rolled onto the raised wooden encampment, her eyes momentarily locked onto the pirate reaver's shocked expression before she darted a smoke bomb to the ground.

Akali quickly found herself in her shroud, giving her more than enough time to grab a couple of kunai out from her pouch. A guttural laugh rang out, reconfirming the older man’s location. “One of Sarah’s little wharf rats?” Gangplank growled. 

But Akali wasn’t going to dare respond.

She was going to end this fast. 

With metal in hand, she pushed off her heels, three kunai resting between her fingers. The rogue dashed forward out of the smoke and reconnected her eyesight with the man. As soon as she regained vision she slung her arm in an arc; the three blades flung forward towards the grizzled old man. 

His reflexes didn’t seem to be extremely sharp as he took one of the blades to his mechanical left hand, the other in his uncovered right shoulder, with the third blade narrowly missed his face, ‘ _What a shame_ ’ Akali thought as she forced herself to a grinding halt. 

A small glint in his brown eyes furrowed a frustration and anger the assassin couldn’t muster, stabilizing herself on the sudden creaking platform, placing a single hand down to the wooden planks. Her hand brushed up against sandy material, immediately capturing the rogue’s attention. However, it hadn’t been sand which brushed against her palm, it was dark and sooty. She stood firmly on her two feet, analyzing the substance that now stained her hand.

Black powder.

The ringing of a gunshot reattained the assassin’s attention, the bullet narrowly passing right by the rogue’s head. The bullet could be heard crashing into splintering wood, a sudden intense heat flaring from the smokescreen behind the assassin. The sky momentarily flashed red as the smoke cover washed away to an erupting blaze of flames. 

Akali’s eyes widened as the fire eagerly licked along the line of black powder which grazed the wooden platform. Without a moment's thought, Akali grabbed another shuriken and tossed it towards the pirate reaver, the momentum sending her just out of the way of the enclosing flames. 

Another fiery explosion burst to Akali’s left, causing her to go skidding across the wooden platform. The support beams shook and sauntered as the second explosion engulfed the black powder keg. Akali twisted her kama off her back and threw it down into the wooden planks below, stopping her slide as she reached the edge of the platform. 

Wind and ambers flew through her raven-black hair as she steadied herself for her next leap because, despite the smolder and smoke, Akali could still faintly make where her previous shuriken landed, the metal glinted against the engulfing flames.

The rogue lifted and started to swing her kama freely, pushing off the unstable platform and jumped into the static-filled air. Through the smoke she saw the grizzled old man and decidedly took deadly aim. She plunged right past him, attempting to cut off his head with one quick movement. 

Her blade ripped against skin, his body twisting as the cold metal sliced cleanly through his unguarded right shoulder. ‘ _I missed._ ’ Akali thought disappointedly as she made her landing behind the Pirate King. 

With a guttural scream, he fell to the floor, but Akali wasn’t done with him yet. She spun around on her feet and swung her blade down again, full intent to get his neck this time, the kama ready to taste more of his blood.

Intense flames revealed themselves as Akali’s blade closed the distance, Gangplank turned to reveal his cutlass covered in a blaze of fire. The rain started to trickle from the sky, and yet, that didn’t stop the intense heat of the blade as he brought his real hand up defensively. Akali blocked the oncoming sword, sparks flying as metal crashed upon metal.

“Bilgewater is _mine_. **No one** can take it from me!" He growled.

“I don’t want Bilgewater, old man.” Akali snarled back, pushing down with enough force to knock the cutlass out of his hand, her kama slashed cleanly down through his chest. With another guttural scream, Gangplank fell to the platform's floor, blood finding itself oozing from the open wound. 

It was over before Akali knew it as the rain started to drench the duo. With a deep breath, the rogue held the bloodied kama over the fallen man’s neck. Despite the prepared ambush he laid out, here, collapsed on the platform, he just looked like a feeble old man. He slowly lifted his head, a golden gleam reflecting in his eye defiantly. 

The platform they stood on creaked as the sky released a thunderous clap. Akali’s heart faltered from the encompassing noise, her body shuddering under the downpour of rain. Blood dripped off her kama as she stared down at the pirate reaver, who lay helpless against the wooden foothold. 

“I...will carve my name in your skull!” The man clattered, uttering his final cry of defiance. Akali scoffed as she lightly twisted the bloodied blade in her hand, kneeling down to the fallen man. “You’re scared...good to know.” Akali mocked, finding a small twist of amusement from the final death throes of the pirate king. 

“I’ll burn it all down if I have to!” Gangplank yelled, motioning for his pistol. Akali, recognizing the action, quickly kicked the gun away, leaving a disheveled grunt to escape the pirate king's mouth.

“The final wales from a forgotten king. I thought you’d be tougher.” Akali mocked again as she readied her kama over his neck. However, with the clatter of metal she quickly turned her gaze, and out from the smoke came a familiar figure. Roughed up to be sure, but despite her soot-covered face and ruffled red hair, it was clear it had been Sarah Fortune, and in her palm, Gangplank’s freshly kicked pistol. 

“Don't think I'd let you have all the fun,” Sarah grinned, her eyes trailing down to Akali’s neckline, the glimmer of her pendant glowing ever so lightly against the flame. “-and I see you have something for me.”

“Yeah, but first we have something else we need to take care of.” Akali nudged her head towards the captain by her feet. Gangplank groaned in pain, his breathing labored at the overwhelming sight. Sarah twirled Gangplank’s pistol, her teeth grinding at the fallen sight.

“I made a mistake not watching you die the last time. I won’t make that same mistake again.” Sarah growled, her green eyes harsh as she stared at the man. Despite the pain which registered, it seemed he clung to any last effort for life, a strange cacophonous laugh rumbling from his throat.

“You’re going to kill me while I’m down? Ha! I shoulda expected no less from someone of your cloth.” Gangplank growled, the bloodlust in his gaze was all too clear. 

“Looks like the pot is calling the kettle black. How many treaties did you burn just to get a slight upper hand? I might not play fair, but at least I don’t try and pretend otherwise.” 

“Ha! The little brat got a taste of what ruling was like, and thinks she can take on the mantle? No one can replace me! Bilgewater will eat you alive!” Gangplank laughed as he struggled against the ground. Sarah cocked the pistol over his head, done hearing his words. “Goodbye, Gangplank.” Sarah hissed, pulling the trigger.

**CLICK**

Rain poured over them, the gun simply clicking as she pulled down on the trigger, refusing to fire the prepared round. A guttural laugh escaped the pirate reavers mouth as he held his reignited cutlass in his abled hand, the swirling flames around them starting to enclose.

Akali crouched and scooped Sarah into her arms, reacting defensively to the crazed old man’s final actions. “Die with me, Bilge-rat!” Gangplank yelled, puncturing his prosthetic with the flaming blade. The platform under them creaked as his replaced arm burst into explosive flames, knocking Akali off her feet with the redhead in her arms. 

The rogue held on tight as she rolled off the platform, smoke and flames billowed around them as they were flung through the air from the sudden rupture. Akali felt herself crash against a building, but before they continued their descent, a large man lept and caught the two of them from the air, jumping down to the ground with them safely secure in his arms.

“Do not worry, you are safe with Braum!” The large man spoke as he stabilized himself on the ground. Despite the newfound ache in Akali’s back, the rogue couldn’t help but be thankful for the sudden appearance of the large man. Metal flung through the air as Gangplank’s cutlass spun down and impaled the wooden floor near them.

Drenched in rain, the fires continued to blaze, engulfing the entirety of the platform, a final scream from the pirate king rang out into the electrically-charged air. Akali coughed in a fit, doing her best to regain her breath after taking a breath full of smoke. Yet, as Sarah slowly found her footing, she suddenly knew it was all worth it. 

They did it. 

Sarah looked up to the burning platform, which started to collapse from its engulfed flames.

“Good riddance.” Sarah spat, putting away the pistol and grabbing for the newly downed blade. The redhead looked back out to the pensive crowd, the same ones who were throwing cabbages towards her not even ten minutes ago, who first were staring silently. But slowly, some began to cheer, and then, as if it were a parade, all were eagerly happy at the outcome.

It seemed they truly didn’t care who died, just that _someone_ did.

“Listen you lot! I have killed Gangplank not once, but twice! No longer will he terrorize this town! I know I still have a lot to prove, but I won’t let the likes of him, nor anyone else, rip this place apart! Follow me on this bloody Kindred Eve as we give Bilgewater a better tomorrow!” Sarah chanted.

Akali wanted to point out that Sarah didn’t kill Gangplank this time, and yet, decided not to ruin the moment. After all, she thought there was no way they would accept such a declaration. Yet, as she finished her little speech, they all cheered.

“Wow, there’s really no loyalty here in Bilgewater.” Akali berated.

“You’re only pickin’ up on that now?” Sarah laughed before nudging the rogue with her elbow. “You’re the romantic type, aren’t you? Thanks for grabbin’ me up there.” Sarah laughed.

“There was nothin’ to it. Braum was the one who really saved us.” Akali admitted sheepishly, nodding over to the large man who paced over to pick up his dropped indestructible door. 

“Mhmm, whatever you say. I’m just impressed by how _strong_ you are. Are you still single?” Sarah winked.

“Uh...I don’t know.” Akali laughed nervously, not knowing how to handle the sudden flirtation.

“Hmm, note taken.” Sarah grinned mockingly. Braum approached the duo again, but this time with Ahri and Yasuo following closely behind, the latter’s blade sheathed completely, showing there were no signs of threat around them.

“Heh, I guess I gotta thank you all. Again.” Sarah sneered as she looked to her returning companions.

“You are always protected when Braum is around.” The large Freljordian smiled, his large bushy mustache swaying slightly with the wind. Akali smiled to the two behind the large man, both of who looked tired, and yet, not any worse for wear.

“Looks like we all accomplished our missions.” Akali pointed out.

“I’ll say. I didn’t expect things to get so explosive, I would'a helped you out if I knew that was going to be the case.” Yasuo sighed, a small look of guilt on his face. Ahri, sensing his discomfort, stepped forward. “Hey, Akali made it out of there in one piece. We did our job so she could fight him on even terms.” 

“ _That_ was even terms?” The swordsman chided.

“Hey, uh, it’s fine. I made it out fine.” Akali tried to defuse. The rogue didn’t know why the swordsman seemed so pensive over the situation, but maybe he cared more than he let on.

“Speaking of which, what happened to Pyke? I thought he’d be with you all.” Sarah laughed.

“Maybe that’s a story best served for...another time.” Braum tried to ease. Akali didn’t know who Pyke was, but with the sudden worried expressions that the trio held, she figured that maybe it really was a topic better served for later. Sarah laughed lightly, showing herself unbothered by the comment. 

“Well, he was crazy anyway. I’m glad you met this one. I owe her a favor. Big time now.” Sarah grinned, patting Akali on the back. At the very least it seemed she was still intent on fulfilling her promise. “But now that I’m free I need to handle some things, I’ll meet you all at the southern safehouse. Drinks are on me.” Sarah grinned. Without waiting for another word to be uttered she headed into the embrace of the cheering crowd, quickly disappearing from view. 

“Barely a thanks. What did I expect?” Yasuo spoke sourly. Akali still didn’t know how to take the sudden shift of the crowd, but she figured if anyone could handle themselves, it’d be Sarah.

“Well, you heard her, we should head back to the hideout,” Ahri said, trying to get them all refocused. “I’m sure you don’t want to keep Evie waiting, huh.” Ahri teased, causing a blush to form on Akali’s face. 

“Uh, yeah sure. Let’s go.” Akali replied. 

The trip back didn’t take very long. Despite the festival at the Blue Flame Isle, most of the other streets seemed barren, and even with the rainfall, the small boat trip back to the mainland was strangely calm. 

The entire time Yasuo had kept his gaze focused on Akali, almost as if there was a question on his mind that he didn’t dare ask. Akali wanted to ask him what his thoughts were, especially since he’d been acting strange all night, but just as she found the courage to do so she realized they had already made it back. 

Akali’s mind went blank, her breath tightening, just imagining Evelynn on the other side of the door. This had been the longest run of time from where she had spent away from the demon since her imprisonment in Demacia, so being reunited with her made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

Even if she was still being distant, Akali was excited to be in her presence yet again. 

Akali pushed the door open and found herself entranced. Inside was Evelynn, but it wasn’t anything like the sight she imagined.

As Ahri had stated, Gangplank’s men were going to be sent to attack Sarah’s safehouses. Despite Yasuo and Braum’s insistence, Ahri declared that Evelynn could protect their current quarters, which is why she stayed behind.

Evelynn was sitting at the center table, in her pale demonic form, looking at the backs of her claws in pure boredom. On the floor had been countless puddles of blood, bodies of Gangplank’s sent men strewn everywhere. 

**CLINK**

Yasuo started to brandish his sword at the bloody sight, but Akali quickly lifted her arm to stop his advance. “No.” She said simply, redirecting her attention to Evelynn. “What happened here, Eve?” Akali asked.

“ _That’s_ Evelynn?” Yasuo asked, a grimace in his voice. Braum sighed, his bushy eyebrows furrowing “She looks a little...different.” The man hummed. 

“Oh that’s right, I first arrived here disguised, didn’t I?” Evelynn laughed, giving them all a devilish grin. Yasuo took one look at her, then the bodies on the ground, and then sighed. “No wonder foxy said you could handle yourself.”

“Mhmm, I suppose so.” Evelynn cooed. Akali still didn’t know why Evelynn was playing so coy.

“You didn’t even clean up your mess?” Akali asked annoyingly, causing a quick sneer from the demon.

“Oh? I thought you’d like the new decorations.” Evelynn mused. Braum sighed at their banter, entering the hall and grabbing at the first body, pulling it outside. Akali’s nose itched from the iron smell which permeated through the air. She was normally fine with blood, but _this_ was even a little much for her.

“Speaking of which, where is Red? Don’t tell me you came back empty-handed.” Evelynn pouted.

“No need to worry, she’s alive. She’s handling business of her own and will be here by morning.” Akali spoke as she looked around the room, Braum doing everything in his power not to be nauseated at the sight as he slowly cleared the room.

A pair of hands warmly found themselves on Akali’s shoulder blades. The rogue leaned into the warmth, a sensational hum escaping the Vastayan’s lips as her palms graced the assassin's soft skin. “You need to relax. You made the fight look easy, but I can feel the tension in your shoulders and in your arms.” Ahri spoke sensually, allowing her fingertips to drip from Akali’s back to her biceps.

The flame on Evelynn’s head enraged as she throttled herself onto her shadowy heels. Akali almost thought she was going to come for Ahri’s throat, but instead, in a fit of silence, she stormed out of the room into the humid rainy night, passing Braum as he made his final entrance. 

The Freljordian looked from the open doorway to Akali, then back to the open doorway and sighed. “Braum wants no part in _that_.” the Freljordian declared, walking towards the makeshift wooden ladder in the back of the room, setting his door down against one of the walls. 

“Upon second thought, I think I’ll have a word with her. I’ll be right back.” Ahri said, letting her soft touch graze Akali’s shoulder-blades one final time before turning around. Akali went to protest but it seemed the Vastayan no longer held an interest in staying, as she quickly paced after the demon.

Akali turned her head to Yasuo, who crossed the blood-soaked room and found himself crashing against the long sofa. Akali slowly sauntered behind him, careful not to step into any of the soaked puddles of blood before sitting down next to him. Her clothes were drenched by the pouring rain, but without a change of clothes, she’d have to make do for now. 

She took one look at the swordsman and remembered the pensive stares he was giving her. She didn’t know what he was contemplating, but she had questions of her very own. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she finally found the courage to speak.

“Yasuo...why’d you leave Ionia?” Akali asked, hesitation in her voice.

Yasuo scoffed, taking off his armored shoulder plate. “Why’d I leave? There’s nothing there for me now.” The man sighed, relaxing into the cushioned sofa. Akali’s mouth twisted as she released a heaved sigh.

“But the war with Noxus is brewing there, and it’s gotten pretty bad…” Akali replied.

“That’s true, but it’s a war I have no involvement in...not anymore.”

Akali started to fiddle with her hands. She was never good at this. It was so much easier for her to just tell people off when she had a disagreement. If things didn’t come easy, then _she’d_ be the difficult one. She was never one to compromise.

Well, until now. “I can’t convince you to come with me, but I will say: that’s why Eve and I came to Bilgewater in the first place. Sarah’s going to help us out, but I still think we need every man we can get.” Akali admitted, her earthy brown hues baring at the man.

“I don’t know what you think I want, but-”

“It’s just an offer, okay? We can make a difference, your skills alone prove that.” Akali nudged, giving him a faint smile.

“Hmpf, I…” Yasuo stopped himself, his eyes falling down to the blood on the ground. His entire demeanor shifted, the small smile which found itself fading in that moment. “That, err, friend of yours. She’s not human, right?” He asked, his voice strangely cool and collected.

“Uh, I guess not?” Akali answered, the response not as easily found as she normally would have suggested. In the past it had been so easy to just call the shadowy-clad figure a demon and be done with it, but here Akali felt resentment at calling her such a name. “I mean, I guess she’s a demon. One that’s so incredibly beautiful and strangely caring and kind too.” Akali sighed, resting her head in her palm.

“Sounds like you feel a little something for her.” Yasuo laughed.

“More than a _little_.” Akali found herself replying honestly.

“Whoa, well, I don’t know what you’re expecting from me, I can’t give you any advice on that front.” Yasuo laughed.

“No, ugh...sorry, I wasn’t looking for advice.” Akali groaned before looking at the vacant doorway. “I just…” She sighed, wanting to get her longing thoughts off of her chest. They had been eating her up ever since she departed the ship, and Evelynn had seemed so standoffish since. 

“Do you know anything about...romance?” Akali asked, the question feeling so foreign from her lips.

“Sorry kid, can’t really say I do.” Yasuo's laugh slipped from his tongue again. Akali was glad he didn’t seem bothered by the situation at the very lead.

“Okay...well, uh...I’ve had these feelings for Evelynn for a while and I don’t really know what to do about them.” Akali admitted.

“Even though she’s a demon?” Yasuo observed.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Akali said bashfully.

“And you think she doesn’t know?” Yasuo asked.

“No, it’s just the opposite. Both of our feelings are pretty out in the open...and we also kissed last week.” Akali admitted, bringing her fingertips to her lips as if that could bring back the tantalizing sensation. 

“Whew, I _really_ don’t know how to help you there.” Yasuo chided lightly, closing his eyes.

“I don’t know, she’s just been so...closed off, and I don’t understand why. She seemed really eager that night, and now she’s been...distant. I’m scared I messed something up. It also didn’t help that Ahri was...well, Ahri.” Akali finally rested her forehead into her palm.

“Well, I can’t give you any help with that. But I’m sure it’ll work out.” He said uselessly, laying deeper against the couch. Akali grumbled with annoyance ‘ _What help he was…_ ’ She thought, looking back to the open door.

“You look troubled.” The voice of the burly man startled her as he made his way back through the blood-soaked room.

“Ah, you could say that.” Akali grumbled in response.

“Well, relax. Take it easy, you deserve that after tonight.” The man gave her a smile which was all too encouraging.

“Heh, when you say it like that…” Akali grinned, taking a look at Braum and Yasuo, another question coming to mind. “Say, you said someone was originally going to take down Gangplank...why did they leave?” Akali asked with curiosity.

Yasuo simply sighed, while Braum let out a hearty laugh. “Ahh, Pyke. He was...how do you say...not the most...sane- of individuals.” Braum spoke carefully. “He spoke of his ‘list’, and how we were all on it. Sarah was near the top; but those in the Shadow Isles, he deemed _even_ higher. He refused for anyone to take his own 'rightful kills'. After Gangplank had ambushed, he left us, refusing to help save someone he vowed to kill.” Braum explained.

“I keep saying it like I'm surprised, but wow, no loyalty here in Bilgewater, huh?” Akali laughed.

“It goes further than that." Yasuo interrupted, "That man was...different.” The swordsman exhausted a sigh before sitting back up, "And Illaoi left too, but that was part of the deal to leave the rest of us alive. It was the only way Gangplank would let us go. But even so, I doubt she would have helped, her god or whatever doesn’t like her meddling with mortal affairs...” Yasuo sighed again.

“Either way, we are grateful to have run into you when we did.” Braum gave a warm smile to Akali. 

“Yeah well, I’m glad I could…” Akali started, looking out towards the open door once more. A cold wind found itself inside as the sound of rain pouring pattered against the sidewalks. Akali sighed, her mouth souring, thinking of the demon out in the cold rain. “...help.”

Just outside, the foxy Vastayan reached the demon, who was leaning over a wooden railing looking out to the ocean.

“Evie! There you are!” Ahri said with a smile. If Evelynn’s eyes could shoot daggers they would have. She would rather do _anything_ else than talk to the Vastayan. With an incredulous scoff the demon’s jaw grit, holding back any of her ill-intended actions towards the fox-like woman. “We’ve barely said three sentences to one another, do **not** get comfortable around me, Vastayan.” Evelynn hissed.

“Fine, _Evelynn_. It looks like you need someone to talk to, so I’m offering my services.” Ahri winked playfully. It took everything in Evelynn power not to throw the Vastayan into the water, although she did appreciate that Ahri was no longer using her grating nickname. 

“I have nothing to talk to you about.” Evelynn groaned, looking away from Ahri.

“What about Akali?” Ahri asked out of the blue. 

“What _about_ her?” Evelynn hissed, refusing to turn her attention towards the Vastayan.

“I only felt _some_ of her memories, but they were all very clear: She’s in love with you, and you’re avoiding her. Why is that?” Ahri asked.

“It’s nothing you would understand.” Evelynn hissed, her pink claws digging into her shadow clad arms. Ahri stepped forward, placing a hand on Evelynn’s back. The demon went to retaliate, but in that instant, she felt a sudden calm and docile warmth flood over her body. 

“That’s funny,” Ahri said with a small smile.

“What is?” Evelynn asked, her tone strangely calm. 

“From what I see...you were told recently to stop running away, so why do you keep doing just that?” Ahri asked with amusement. Evelynn, realizing that her memories were being read, brushed Ahri’s hand off of her back. 

“I’m not running away. As I said, you wouldn’t get it.” Evelynn growled, every intention in her body screamed to just walk away.

“Actually, maybe I can understand a little _too_ well.” Ahri’s honey-eyes shined with an earnestness which demanded Evelynn’s attention. “I fed on many human emotions and souls before I gained a true sense of consciousness. I killed many people in my life, and that’s not something I’m proud of… _anymore_.” Ahri said with a sigh, a look of defeat taking hold of her expression.

“There was a man I met…” Ahri gulped, the story still raw to her despite the partially parted memories. “And I **loved** him. The first genuine love I have ever felt. He was an artist, and painted the most beautiful flowers.” Ahri’s smile started to waver. 

Evelynn didn’t know why, but she could feel a lump start to form in her throat, one which she tried her best to suppress. “And...I **killed** him. The pain that stayed with me afterward was unbearable. I did _everything_ to try and clear the thoughts which plagued my mind. I even went to some extremes and tried to have those memories _taken_ from me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Evelynn scoffed, knowing full well why Ahri was being upfront about this.

“Because, Evie, you’re scared of doing the same thing to Akali. You’re scared of hurting her...or worse.”

Evelynn’s face soured, looking away from Ahri at that moment. “So what? Are you telling me to heed your warning? That I should stay far away and give up thinking about her?” Evelynn responded dejectedly. 

“No, just the opposite, Evie.” Ahri said, placing her hand on Evelynn’s shoulder again. “Don’t be scared, cherish the time you have with her. You’ve almost killed her in the past, and yet you stopped yourself every time. You have already made so much more progress than I had.” Ahri smiled.

“Get out of my head, fox.” Evelynn hissed.

“That isn’t the only thing you’re worried about, is it?” Ahri asked, her lips twisting together tightly with pain.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s because of her mortality, isn’t it?” Ahri's voice whispered, the words causing Evelynn's heart to stop beating.

“Isn’t that what you just warned me about?” Evelynn growled in defiance.

“No. Look at the war happening in Ionia, Akali wants to walk right back into that! You're prepared for that. Even so, she’s a capable fighter, she has a decent chance to get out of it alive. No, you have another fear. It’s not death in battle, nor death by your hands...it’s just...death.” Ahri said, causing Evelynn to flinch. “Fitting to have these worries on Kindred Eve, don’t you think? One day we’ll all be ushered away by the Snake and the Sparrow.” Ahri smiled softly.

“You...you don’t understand…” Evelynn’s jaw clenched harshly.

“Evie…” Ahri spoke sincerely, but it was already too late. Pained anger boiled to the front, Evelynn doing everything in her power to hold back the tears which threatened to shed themselves. “No matter what I do...no matter how much I protect her, I know that she will **die**. Her lifespan will be over in a flash. No matter how long I try to preserve it...she’ll be...gone.” Evelynn’s breath hitched, finally looking back over to the Vastaya, a look of defeat taking hold in her cat-like eyes.

But she couldn’t stop herself. The words were starting to spill out from her mouth, and her heartfelt like it burst open. “She’ll die. I’ll have to watch her die. That’s what I realized after I kissed her. After that moment I resolved that I would find some way to break this connection. To forget it ever existed. Because that pain of loss is far worse than the alternative.” Evelynn spat, her hand grasping at the shadowy skin over her heart.

“Evie, you will feel tormented in a far worse way if you leave her, and you know this to be true. Your life will always feel empty if you don’t pursue this. Yes...the pain of the future is clear, but don’t discount what your needs are _now_. You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t.” Ahri said, causing Evelynn’s breathing to regulate. “I don’t know a lot about my race, which is why I’m traveling west to the eastern forests of Shurima. I’m hoping I can learn more about who I am, and…” Ahri gripped at the crystals around her neck with her free palm, “who my parents are. From my understanding, Vastayans live much longer than most mortals. I don’t remember much of my past, so I don’t know how old I am, but if I am still alive after Akali’s life has reached her conclusion, feel free to come find me.” Ahri smiled.

“Why in the world would I want to do that?” Evelynn scoffed, bating back the tears which tried to fight their way forward.

“So you can tell me if it was worth it or not.” Ahri grinned. 

“That-” Evelynn started, but before she could answer she saw the approach of a familiar red-headed woman in the rain-coated   
distance.

“Ahh, I thought something was missing earlier. Glad to see you’re still kickin’ Eve.” Sarah shined a big smile towards the demon and Vastayan.

“Red. You look no worse for wear.” Evelynn replied, trying to calm her thoughts after the soul-crushing conversation.

“Heh, it was nothin’,” Sarah said, giving Evelynn a smile before redirecting her gaze towards Ahri. “Really, couldn’t have gotten out of there without all your help.”

“After you saved us back in the Shadow Isles? We knew we couldn’t just leave you behind.” Ahri gave a calming smile.

“Well, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I brought some rum to celebrate.” Sarah said, showcasing the bag she held over her shoulder.

“Mhmm, thanks, we’ll be right in.” Ahri smiled before looking back at Evelynn. Once they were alone Ahri’s smile faltered, but she still exuded a sense of calmness. “Evie, no need to give me an answer tonight, but I can sense it: You have a longing to be with her. We all have to experience pain, but sometimes, even the worst types of pain and guilt are worth it. Don’t run from it. Embrace it.” Ahri assured before turning around, following the footsteps of the red-headed pirate.

Evelynn let the humid air wash past her as the waves of Bilgewater rocked ever so lightly.

“Embrace it...Akali...I…” Evelynn spoke quietly, her voice whisked away by the cold winds of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with these updates. I make no promises on when new chapters are getting out, schedules stress me out too much, the next chapter will be out whenever it's ready :P
> 
> With that said, I was really happy to bring in Gangplank, even if his time was short-lived. He's the champion I have most mastery points on, so it was fun to try and adapt his playstyle into this fight, while also making it not as ridiculous (the barrels were set up beforehand, and I didn't have him eat an orange to make it all "k" lol). I wish I could have used him more in this story, but as we wrap up to the finale, I know things need to start focusing to what we have left, so I hope that his ending felt fitting for the former pirate king.
> 
> This chapter also lightly answered some people's questions about Pyke and Illaoi. Again, without knowing Pyke's true intentions for him teaming up in Ruined King, I could only speculate what his goals are. For all I know they can take his character in a wildly different direction, but I thought it was better to handle him this way and not completely bastardize the character from unseen development. 
> 
> Braum is such an encouragingly positive character to write, I'm glad we got to have small moments where he was protective and also encouraging to the main cast. I apologize for not showing exactly what Braum, Ahri and Yasuo did at the Kindred Eve festival, but I thought it would be less complicated/better to be focused on Akali vs Gangplank. 
> 
> I hope Evelynn's point of view is starting to make more sense after this chapter. It's been a topic I know a lot of you have been thinking/talking about, and it's reasonable for Evelynn to be thinking the same thing. Death is never an easy topic, especially when it comes to loved ones. There's never going to be an easy solution, so that can seem daunting, it can make running away seem like the right choice, because once you've lost them there's no getting them back, and there's a certain hollowness that follows. But I definitely agree with Ahri's point of view. After all, the saying goes: It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.
> 
> With all that said, thank you all for the support, it means the world to me! I can't wait to show you all what happens next!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter: Themes of Non-Con
> 
> It's in the first third of the chapter. Nothing Non-Con actually happens, but it gets _very close_ to becoming something. It's similar to the actions Ahri took in Chapter 22, but the actions this character takes are a little more suggestive.
> 
> It made me feel uncomfortable, so that's why I'm putting the warning here. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

The stench of booze oozed through the dilapidated space, crimson pools staining the wooden planks below them undisturbed by the laughter which rang through the room. Despite providing ample amounts of rum, Braum and Sarah seemed to be the only ones who continued to drink, Yasuo taking one sip and calling it quits for the night. Whatever the case may have been, Sarah seemed absolutely wasted before Akali could even get a decent conversation in.

“-And then she just bursts into my office and starts throwing knives at me! What else was I supposed to do?!” Sarah laughed, recounting the events of how she first met Akali. 

The rogue couldn’t help but find herself irritated. She had traveled all this way to deliver Sarah a pendant from Demacia and even helped save her from Gangplank, yet all she got in return was a drunk Miss Fortune who refused to address the elephant in the room. 

“So what made you two get along?” Braum laughed, much more jovial now that the bodies had been cleared from the safehouse.

“Heh, let’s just say I have my methods.” Sarah winked over at Akali, who simply rolled her eyes, doing her best not to voice her held irritation. 

Evelynn stayed by the entrance of the hideout. The flame on her head dim and tame, her golden eyes pensively stared at the rogue. Ahri’s words rained a sense of calm over her, and yet, she didn’t know how to handle them. That only seemed to furrow Evelynn’s irritation deeper, unwilling to make any hasty actions.

Akali turned to glance at the demon, their eyes locking, even just for a moment. It didn’t take long for Sarah to notice the longing stare between the two of them, her emerald green eyes passing between the two of them. She leaned over to Akali and whispered, “You said you didn’t know if you were single...right?” She grinned.

A blush formed on Akali’s face as she dropped her gaze from the demon, suddenly finding a lot more interest in her own lap. “I...I don’t know. What does that have to do with anything?” Akali asked.

“Mmm, just checking~” Sarah slurred drunkenly, finally standing on her booted heels, “I’m gonna go get some fresh air, I’ll...be right back.” She hiccuped, stumbling through the large room, the floorboards creaking underneath her footsteps. 

As Sarah approached the doorway she gave Evelynn a passive smile before heading out into the rain-drenched alleyway, the demon not showing the least bit of interest in the redhead. 

“Braum is going to bed, sleep well, friends.” He smiled. Akali smiled as they all said their goodnights to the burly man who made his way up the far ladder, to where she assumed their beds were stationed. After he was gone Akali looked out to the doorway where Sarah had long departed.

“Does she...get like this often?” Akali asked, looking towards the others at the table. She figured they had spent more time with her, and if Sarah was really going to live up to her end of the bargain, she needed to be prepared for nights like this. 

“Haven’t seen her like _this_ before, but, can you blame her?” Yasuo huffed. Akali knew that to be partially true. She didn’t know exactly what sort of journey she and the others had been on, but it sounded grueling. ‘ _I can’t even imagine leaving to fend off the Shadow Isles, only to come home to be ambushed by a man you thought you had killed…_ ’

“I guess…” Akali sighed, turning her attention away from the pirate queen. Her hand drifted to her neck with uncertainty, grasping at the pendant she had rescued from Demacia.

“Don’t worry Akali, she’ll hold up her end of the bargain.” Ahri smiled.

“How do you know that?” Akali asked with a sigh.

“She will.” Ahri just continued to smile. 

Sarah reemerged quietly, her head swaying with her palm stabilizing her forehead. Her verdant eyes looked just past the entrance, where Evelynn sat, watching. But her gaze was clear as it bore over towards the Ionian assassin. Sarah smiled, pacing around the demon lightly. “Mmm, it looks like one of our guests could use a little company.” She hummed, her hand falling to Gangplank’s pistol. 

Evelynn’s lashers started to twitch irritatedly, uncomfortable with the sudden gaze the redhead had towards her. “I’m not one for _celebrating_ , Red. Go join the others.” Evelynn hissed, still in a pouty mood.

“That’s a shame.” Sarah pouted in response, a sly grin slipping onto her face. “But say, are _you_ single?” The pirate captain asked. Evelynn furrowed her eyebrows, finally breaking her gaze from the rogue. “I’m a demon, I don’t _date_.” Evelynn responded defensively, not quite knowing what she had between her and the rogue.

“Is that so? I thought for sure you had eyes for lil’ Akali over there. Am I wrong?” Sarah hummed drunkenly.

“I…” Evelynn started, not knowing how to respond.

“Mmm, okay. If you don’t then there’d be no problem with having a _fun_ night with me, right?” Sarah asked, the question immediately caused Evelynn’s lashers to grow feral with annoyance. Sarah started to pace around the demon, her hands brushed lightly against her dangerous lashers.

“Red, I’m a demon. _No one_ has ever experienced a night like that with me. And if you think-”

The pirate queen laughed lowly, interrupting the demon. Sarah swung her left hand over Evelynn’s left shoulder, lightly grazing the demon's collarbone, while her head arched to the right, almost resting on Evelynn’s other shoulder as she whispered in the demon’s ear. “Last time we met, the kid gave me the same warning. But you also gave me an offer I...don’t want to refuse. So if it ends in my death, so be it.”

“Are you an idiot? What do you think you’re doing?” Evelynn hissed, her body running stiff and still from Sarah’s sudden proximity. 

“Mhmm, you know what I said~” Sarah leaned over suggestively, her lips lightly hovering over the demon’s ear. Sarah lifted her left hand, brushing it through Evelynn’s snow-white hair. A clear shiver ran through the demon’s expression at the strangely sensual touch of the pirate queen. 

“Do you really want to join the bloodshed in this room?” Evelynn warned, her lashers wriggled uncomfortably against the wooden floor, fighting the urge to protect herself. If it weren’t for the fact that Akali needed the pirate captain alive she would have been strewn alive already at this point. 

After combing her nails through Evelynn’s hair, Sarah brought her hand down towards the demon’s chin, tilting it slowly in her direction. “Mhmm, what’s the problem? How many people have you killed? And for what? If you’re truly single this should be an easy decision for you.” Sarah whispered, the stench of rum strong off her breath.

“Red, I-” Evelynn growled, her lashers now pointed towards the pirate, but before she could act the sound of metal clicked in place, Gangplank’s pistol lifted in her right hand and aimed at Evelynn's head. “Looks like we’ve both got each other on death’s edge, let's make this interesting, shall we?” Sarah grinned, placing her lips softly on Evelynn’s jaw, causing a chill to run down the demon’s skin.

Sarah separated herself, her pistol still trained on Evelynn’s head. Before the demon could react, a kunai flew between their heads, landing into the wooden wall behind them. Evelynn's eyes quickly darted to the source, but she already knew who the culprit had been.

“Do not **touch** her!” Akali’s flared voice spoke out, both sounds of jealousy and protectiveness taking over as she stared at the two across the room. 

Sarah grinned, lifting the pistol from Evelynn’s head. “Mmmm~ just kidding.” She hiccupped, fully separating herself from the demon. Everyone seemed stunned as they watched Sarah just casually waltz back to the table as if nothing had happened.

Evelynn found herself staring in disbelief. She found disgust within herself that she allowed that interaction to transpire. Under normal circumstances, she would have killed Sarah on the spot. 

Akali too felt a wave of disgust as she watched the pirate captain, wanting to react in every negative way possible. She had been glad that Ahri pointed it out before anything escalated, but she felt an inner pain for not noticing it sooner. 

It certainly didn’t help that Sarah sat down next to Akali as if that entire exchange didn’t happen.

A laugh brokered from Sarah’s lips as she found herself comfortable next to the rogue. “I thought I saw it back then, but it’s even more clear now: you two really have the hots for one another, don’t you?” Sarah chuckled, proclaiming the jealous emotions which Akali held.

Akali’s teeth ground, doing everything in her power to not just instantly rip her head off. “Who do you think you are?! After everything I’ve done for you, _this_ is how you pay me back!” Akali yelled with a fit of rage.

“Looks like someone’s ready for a fight-” Sarah hiccuped again before bringing a bottle to her lips again. In that moment Akali ripped the pendant off of her neck and threw it down to the table, her knuckles white with frustration.

“ **We** , went through so much just to get you this stupid pendant, and you barely look like you care! Does honoring a debt really mean nothing to you?!” Akali shouted, causing the two onlookers at the table to flinch.

“Listen Ms. Dangerous Eyes, I do what _I_ want.” Sarah grinned, before her expression slowly faded. “But...a deal is a deal...You got me my pendant, and you also saved me from Gangplank, so I’ll help you out in your little war.” She spoke somberly as if she lost a bet.

“Really?” The rogue spoke incredulously. “When can we expect to sail out?” An eagerness took over Akali, yet, she found herself still filled with skepticism and disdain. Sarah hiccuped again, her head rolling, clearly too drunk to make any commitment that could be proven trustworthy.

“Mmmmm, Gangplank’s attack showed me **one** thing, I need to be better prepared if I’m gonna venture out.” She slurred, slamming her bottle down on the table. “But for _you_ , I’ll be ready in two week's time.” She grinned, holding up two fingers for emphasis.

“Two weeks?” Akali responded in disbelief. 

It felt like her world suddenly fell apart. It would take roughly that long to reach Ionia. That wasn’t time they could afford. Not if Swain was attacking the Placidium. Akali stood up defiantly, refusing to accept the timeframe she offered. “No..No-No, I don’t think you understand, we have a couple _weeks_ before Noxus makes their final stand! We need to move, **now**.” Akali yelled.

Sarah quickly pulled out the pistol again, aiming it at Akali this time. “I made no promise of time, kid. Sit back down before I riddle you with bullets.” Sarah spoke, pointing her pistol at Akali.

“Touch one hair on her head and I’ll eviscerate you where you sit.” Evelynn growled, appearing in a fit of curling shadows behind the pirate as her lashers pointed down sharply.

“Sarah, relax yourself.” Yasuo gruffed out, the man clicking his sword out from its sheath. Sarah’s eyes passed from Akali, to the demon hovering behind her, then to Yasuo who sat across from her. Her face cracked a smile with a drunken laugh again, relaxing her right arm down to the ground.

“Ha! Just...kidding…” She started to fade, her drunken stupor taking over once again. “But...seriously kid, I can _maybe_ try to squeeze a week, that’s the best you’re gonna get.” Sarah offered. 

Frustration took over. After everything they had been through, she was going to delay things by another week. Akali had been away from home for so long already, and if that pale woman was being honest, leaving in a week would run the risk of being too late. Maybe she was wrong to depend on someone from Bilgewater. With anger and a valiant huff she turned and stomped towards the door.

“Eve, we’re leaving.”

For a moment Evelynn stared blankly, but it seemed Akali wasn’t stopping. Evelynn sighed, shifting on her shadowy heels as she followed the assassin outside. Sarah cleared her throat, yelling after her, “Kid, if ya’ gotta leave now then-” But it was too late, as the rogue quickly slammed her way to the raining outside world.

The morning mist seemed to settle, the downpour still drenching the surrounding scenery. The pitter-patter of Evelynn’s heels chasing after Akali increased as the rogue seemed to have no want to stop. “Where are you going, love?” Evelynn yelled after her.

“I should never have trusted someone from Bilgewater. I can’t waste any more time. We need to head to Ionia.” Akali growled.

“And how are you going to do that with no ship? Are you saying you wasted the past two months of your life? What happened to the confident rogue I knew?” Evelynn scolded. 

“I-I don’t know!” Akali screamed, turning around to face Evelynn in frustration. “Can’t you see? Every turn I take everything seems to fall apart! Maybe you should just stay away from me too!”

“Love,-”

“No! Maybe this was your plan all along! Well, isn’t it?! You wanted to get deep inside my brain and make me...feel things! Mess with me and screw everything up! Then you pulled away at the height of my happiness. This is how you’re getting to me! How you planned on manipulating me! I knew from the start that I was better alone.” Akali hissed, “I should have just listened to myself.”

Broken.

That’s what Evelynn felt as she tepidly sauntered forward, her heart fracturing into a million different pieces. She found it so foolish looking back, Ahri’s words rang more true than ever in her mind now, and yet, she found that her moment had slipped away.

“Love...I…” Evelynn started, her breath hitched as the downpour of rain bate down on the shadowy canvas of her body.

“Hmpf, not even a full day in town and you’re running off?” A collected voice echoed behind them. Evelynn turned around to witness the samurai and Vastayan exit the hideout, both instantly getting soaked as they embraced the downpour.

“What are you-” Akali started, before her own frustration found herself stumbling on her own words. Yasuo cleared his throat, closing the distance, giving a relaxed smile. “You know, I think you may have had a point. Ionia _is_ my home, I can’t just turn my back on it. Might not be the firepower you’re looking for, but I’ll lend my sword.” Yasuo offered.

Akali found herself stunned in the moment. She had felt like everything was falling apart, so to finally have news on this caliber felt strangely uplifting. She finally found her breath again, her eyes wide as she stared at the swordsman. “Really?” Akali asked.

“Heh, don’t make me rethink it.” Yasuo replied. A tepid smile rose on Akali’s face, her gaze suddenly shifting to the Vastayan. “What...about you?” Akali asked Ahri optimistically. 

“As noble as your cause may be, I can’t. I have to keep traveling west.” Ahri spoke, causing Akali to deflate slightly. “But...I can stay with Sarah to make sure she keeps her side of the bargain.” Ahri winked. 

At first Akali was unsure how to respond, but she decided it was best to react positively. She was furious at the pirate captain, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t accept help from her.

Hell, she’d accept help from Zed and the Order of Shadow if it meant taking down Noxus.

“You...you’d really do that?” Akali asked with a sense of hope swelling in her heart. Ahri gave a knowing smile to Evelynn, who did her best to avoid the Vastayan’s honey-filled gaze. “Hmm, yeah. As long as _this one_ keeps her end of the bargain.” Ahri teased.

Akali drew her eyes back to the stricken demon, whose flame radiated brightly from the fox’s words. “Eve, what is she talking about?” Akali asked, genuine curiosity returning to her voice.

“I thought you told me you’d be better off alone.” Evelynn huffed, her tone cold and callous as the pain of Akali’s previous words lingered on her mind. 

“Eve, I-”

“Quiet. We have plenty of time to talk once we’ve boarded.” Evelynn reasoned, her lashers running rigid under the constant rainfall. The demon gave one parting look to Ahri’s honey-colored irises. “-But I promise I will.” Evelynn spoke with the utmost sincerity, their stare more potent than any words could muster, filled with the unspoken promise between the demon and Vastayan. “Speaking of which, what was your plan again, love?” Evelynn asked.

Akali looked down the long boardwalk and released a sigh. “I...I don’t know.” Akali deflated, almost falling onto the wet planks below her. 

She really had no plan. No ship. No escape route.

She found herself hopeless.

“Hey, kid! Don’t go runnin’ off without me finishing!” Sarah’s voice rang into the air. Everyone’s attention turned to the hideout where the red-head started walking from. Despite her inebriated state, she didn’t seem any worse for wear. She stumbled forward, her face flushed red, but a cocky smile crossed on her lips.

Akali was sick of looking at the pirate captain, yet she decided to put up with her in this instance.

“If ya’ really gotta head out now then I have something prepared for you. It’s why I went to go talk to Rafen.” Sarah revealed. Akali found herself moody, placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh yeah? This oughta be good.” Akali scoffed.

“Oh **it is**. I _just_ have a small vessel for you ready to set sail. I have Rafen and a couple of my crew ready to head out. It isn’t the full firepower you wanted, but it’s the least I can do if you’re in a hurry.” Sarah grinned.

“You...you’re sending your right-hand man?” Akali asked.

“Of course, a deal is a deal after all. I think I heard Foxy sayin’ that she’d hold me to my promise? Well, I’ll do my damndest to get out on the sea in a week, but for now, this is what you gotta settle with. If ya’ can’t wait for me then I’d suggest heading out with him.” Sarah grinned.

Despite the irritation she held for the pirate captain, Akali suddenly felt indebted, faced with a deal she couldn’t refuse. With a small smirk, she laughed. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal then, Captain.” Akali stated, which resolved in a challenging smile.

Akali drifted her gaze, ready to share a smile with her demon companion. However, as she turned her gaze to the pale figure, she couldn’t help but feel her breath escape her throat: Evelynn had her arms crossed, her lashers whipping every so often in annoyance, her gaze completely turned away from the rogue. A pit formed in Akali’s stomach, as her own words came back to her hauntingly.

“Fuck…” Akali said under her breath. One problem solved, and yet, another one she had to deal with.  
_________________________

> A cold sweat washed over the young acolyte as she rose from her slumber. Her eyes pulsated with agonizing pain as fresh stains of tears settled themselves across her cheeks. 
> 
> Akali brought her hand up to her face, touching the dampness which stained her flushed cheeks. “Am I...crying?” She whispered to herself in the darkness of the night. With the back of her hand, she quickly wiped away the tears, shaking any of the haunting thoughts which plagued her.
> 
> Unsettled, Akali paced outside of her small room, taking in the fresh air of the outside wilderness. The sky that loomed overhead was hauntingly clear, the starlight shined clear through the night sky.
> 
> Yet, no matter how much she tried to shake it, she couldn’t help but feel the pain take hold in her heart again. The nightmare played in her head. Over. And over. And over again.
> 
> It wasn’t always the same. Not exactly how it happened in real life either. But in every way it would always end the same. Faey would get hurt, she’d lose her leg, and Akali would be blamed. Screamed at. Berated. Scolded. Despite the fact that Akali was just trying her best to save everyone, doing what she deemed was right, it always seemed to be her fault. 
> 
> “Why...why is it _always_ my fault? Why...can’t I do _anything_ right?” Akali started to sniff, her hands tightening into balled fists.
> 
> “What is the matter, little one?” A calm voice spoke out, startling the young acolyte. Akali wiped the tears from her cheeks again before turning her head. 
> 
> Dirty blonde hair tied up and decorated in his armored blue visage had been none other than the Eye of Twilight himself, Shen.
> 
> “Oh...it’s nothing, master.” Akali said softly, hoping that Shen wouldn’t notice her sombered state. It quickly proved ineffective. 
> 
> “Another nightmare?” He asked, his hands clasped behind his back. Akali exhaled, knowing there was no use in hiding from the fact.
> 
> “Uh, I guess so.” Akali sighed, turning her attention back to the star-filled night. Akali’s jaw clenched as she remembered more details, the anger in Faey’s expression. The hopelessness. How her mother would yell at her, blame her. Her judging and intimidating gaze staring her down whenever they crossed paths. 
> 
> “Tell me Akali, what guilt have you been holding on to?” Shen asked encouragingly, his gaze telling Akali that he already knew what plagued her, but just wanted her to admit it. 
> 
> “I...don’t have any idea what you mean, Master.” Akali lied, her brown eyes wavering as the stinging of her own tears saturated her eyes.
> 
> Shen sighed, deciding to be more direct with his efforts. “Akali...I know it’s easy to blame yourself, but many things went wrong on that day. It’s not good to carry that on your shoulders. You have to forgi-”
> 
> “How can I forgive myself?!” Akali’s anger burst, “Faey can never walk again because of me!” The rogue snapped, her pained gaze directed towards Shen’s soulful blue eyes.
> 
> Yet, despite her outburst, the Eye of Twilight seemed ever vigilant in his stance, not faltering for even a moment. “If you truly cannot forgive yourself, then perhaps you should first seek forgiveness.”
> 
> “But...I don’t deserve forgiveness…” Akali spoke softly, trembling in place.
> 
> “Do not let this guilt keep its hold on you, little one. You may think you don’t deserve forgiveness, but that does not mean you should not seek amends.” Shen repeated, causing Akali to seize in place.
> 
> Defiant anger overtook her as she instinctively started to part ways with the Eye of Twilight.
> 
> “No...I don’t deserve forgiveness. This is the burden I have to carry.” Akali said to herself as she defiantly marched away. Shen released a sigh as he watched the acolyte in training stomp away in the darkness of the night. 

_________________________

“I think I messed up…” Akali spoke quietly to Yasuo, who looked to be relaxing against the bed eagerly.

“What is this about?” He yawned, clearly trying to take rest as he didn’t sleep the previous night. The waves rocked the ship under them as they freshly departed Bilgewater, the ocean turbulent due to the ongoing storm.

“Evelynn…” Akali groaned under her breath, hitting the back of her head against the wooden wall.

“Ah. Well, I told you, I don’t know anything about that sort of thing.” Yasuo laughed.

“Ugh, it’s not that. Well, it sorta is. But I...fuck...I screwed up.”

“We all make mistakes. You have to face them someday.” The scruffy-bearded man stated solemnly. 

“I don’t know...I said some things I shouldn’t have…” Akali admitted in indignation. The swordsman exhausted a breath, his finger tapping the hilt of his blade. 

“Is that what we walked into?” Yasuo asked.

“I...yeah...I told her that she was...manipulating me. I didn’t believe it...I mean, I don’t...but I was just angry...so so angry at Sarah...because after everything I went through she just...didn’t seem to care? I traveled across Runeterra for a pendant, risked my life, and Eve’s, multiple times. We even went through Noxus...and we rescued her from Gangplank too. So yeah, you could say seeing her get drunk and not take things seriously pissed me off.” Akali vented. 

“Huh, well I can’t even imagine the journey you’ve taken: but I can imagine your frustration.” Yasuo said calmly before sitting up, “If it helps, Sarah is brash, but I could tell that she really appreciated what you did for her. We went through quite a lot in these past few weeks, and to top it off that old Pirate King returned...I’m sure she needed to unwind.” Yasuo reasoned.

Akali knew that to be true, but it didn’t make the truth any less irritable. Yasuo stiffened seriously with the resting irritability still taking hold of the rogue’s expression, sensing that she needed reprieve from her plagued thoughts. “Make amends while you can. The only time it’s ever too late is if she’s dead.” Yasuo reasoned, laying back down. “Trust me, second chances are hard to come by.” He spoke solemnly, his words suddenly seemed more inward instead of focused on the rogue.

“Making amends...I’ve...never really done that before.” Akali laughed, thinking of all her past connections, all of which she cut off as soon as they became troublesome. Faey. Her mother. Shen. She wasn’t one to apologize or lower herself to their standards. It wasn’t in her style.

But for Evelynn...in this case...maybe…

“It’s a skill that takes a long time to learn. I learned it way too late, but you still have a chance.” Yasuo spoke calmly. 

Akali exhaled, feeling a strange sense of relief from his words. “You’re right. Thank you, Yas’.”

“Yas’, huh?” He hummed, his eyes relaxingly closed. 

With that Akali found herself standing on her feet, pacing out of the swordsman’s room before traveling through the hull. Akali swore she saw a powder monkey scamper across the wooden hallway, and yet, that was the least of her concerns. Akali wasn’t entirely sure where Evelynn would be, and she simply hoped that Evelynn would want to be _found_.

Making her way to the clouded morning sun, her heart fluttering from the rain-filled scene. Before her Rafen and his crew operated the ship, especially given the light rainstorm they were encountering. However, by the portside had been Evelynn, staring out towards the freshly departed Bilgewater. 

The demon's pale figure stood surprisingly still, her long elegant lashers docile as they hummed the wooden floorboards. For a moment Akali wanted to run away, not confront the demon in front of her. And yet she felt compelled to move forward.

The crew which Sarah provided seemed to mingle idly, not paying the demon’s twisted form any mind as they managed the ship under the harsh rain. Akali could only presume Rafen was in his captain quarters as he was nowhere in sight. 

As Akali stepped forward she quickly realized it wouldn’t quite be a private moment, but she also knew she could no longer back off. She needed to settle this with Evelynn before it was too late.

Assuming it already wasn’t. 

Despite her creaking footsteps, the demon didn’t turn to face her. The lack of acknowledgment from the demon made Akali feel like she was walking on eggshells, waiting to make the one wrong move to get a snappy response. She was only a few feet away before she stood still, waiting for any sort of admittance.

Evelynn gave her no such reprieve.

With a heavy sigh, Akali cleared her throat, hoping that would be enough to garner the beautiful demon’s attention. After no immediate response, Akali decided to take the initiative, stepping towards the demon’s side. 

“Eve, I need to apologize.”

“Do you?” Evelynn's response was quick, like a cold blade that cut its way to Akali’s very soul. The rogue suddenly found it hard to breathe, even with the demon’s golden irises facing away from her, she could feel the intensity of them. 

“Listen, what I said earlier...I didn’t mean it...I...was frustrated.” Akali stumbled out uncomfortably. 

“That much was obvious.” Evelynn scoffed, still looking out towards the port. Akali sighed, finally braving herself a little closer to Evelynn’s side, looking out to the ocean with her. 

“I...know you aren’t manipulating me. Sarah just got me riled up is all...especially seeing her around you like _that_.” Akali admitted, looking over to the dismissive demon.

“I wouldn’t have died by her hand. You should know that.” Evelynn accused, not willing to allow her golden eyes to be attracted to the assassin next to her.

“No....not that. I know you would have survived her gunshots. It was her... _teasing_ that got to me. She...kissed you.” Akali admitted, a blush flashed across her face.

The admittance seemed to have shooked Evelynn from whatever self-induced pity she had placed herself in, an amused smile curling up on her lips. “Oh?” Evelynn spoke, “You were bothered by that?”

“Of course I was!” Akali groaned, her head hanging low in frustration. “Eve...I want to figure out what this is.” Akali said, knowing there was no way to turn back now. Evelynn finally turned to face Akali, her golden eyes sending shivers down Akali’s spine.

“What is there to figure out?” Evelynn asked, stepping forward to close the distance between her and the rogue. Akali naturally started to step away, but as she paced backward she noticed the demon’s lashers snaking around her in the air. 

In that moment Akali felt herself shrink, every instinct in her body telling her to get away. Yet, she was trapped, staring straight into the eyes of a predator.

Despite the hammering of her heart in her chest (she hadn’t decided if it was because she was scared or if she was excited), she found the strength to stand tall, defiant against the looming demon. “You can’t play dumb! Ever since we first kissed you’ve been distant. Why?” Akali growled, her brown hues staring Evelynn down. The demon froze, the flame on her head flickering slowly in response.

Evelynn released a soft breath, sudden unsurety taking hold. “Every single one of my victims died way too soon. I would always try to prolong their suffering. You could say I was a little too... _rough_ on them.” Evelynn spoke matter of fact. 

“Eve, what does that have to do with-”

“I don’t have self-control, love. As much as I try to hold back, it was never in my nature to do so. I would simply kill them all too quickly. It would always leave me...unsatisfied.” Evelynn admitted.

The rogue would have been utterly entranced if it weren’t for the look of solemness that claimed the demon’s expression. “Your point?” Akali asked, the flare in her eyes quickly replaced with a different heat. A different type of yearning. Evelynn stepped forward tauntingly, her golden eyes bearing down into Akali’s earthy hues. The demon’s claws grazed Akali’s cheeks ever so lightly, her hands trembling as it hovered the rogue’s soft skin.

“I don’t know how to be _delicate_. Humans are so...breakable.” Evelynn whispered. “Not a single one has been able to endure my touch.”

“I can.” Akali responded suddenly with a low growl escaping her throat, feeling Evelynn’s breath slowly bate against her lips.

“Is that so?” Evelynn hummed, her voice an addicting whisper as it practically begged for Akali to close the alluringly small distance between their lips. The demon scrapped her index claw against Akali’s jaw, the sharp digit lifting all the way to her cheek bone, causing a small cut to form across her skin. Akali felt herself shiver under the demon’s touch, the slightest amount of blood bubbling from the shallow wound.

“As I said, I don’t know how to be delicate~” Evelynn giggled, her demeanor more lively than earlier. Almost as if that proved her point, Evelynn cupped Akali’s face softly, rubbing her thumb across the freshly created cut and wiping the blood onto her digit. 

Akali felt the sting against her cheek, but it didn’t match the hammering in her chest and the warmth that flooded her body. She knew that Evelynn was dangerous, and yet in this moment she didn’t care. 

Evelynn brought her blood-covered thumb up to her mouth, licking the iron and salt tasting flavor from her digit. Akali’s breath wavered for a moment as she stepped forward into the demon.

“I can handle it.” Akali spoke with determination, her brown eyes staring into Evelynn’s golden hues. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Evelynn grinned, her breath closing the distance between Akali’s lips once again. But just before she was able to experience the addicting embrace, the demon found herself stop short again. 

Akali’s throat hitched, her breath stolen before their lips even touched. Just a little push, and-

“Love-” Evelynn breathed out lightly. “What do you want?” She asked, her lips dangerously close to reaching Akali’s.

“Shut up.” Akali growled, taking the final step forward and crashed her lips against Evelynn’s. Evelynn’s hands found themselves wandering Akali, one combing through her dark wet tresses. Evelynn’s sharp claws flexed, causing her ponytail to fall loose.

With a small gasp, Akali found their kiss deepen, the rogue’s tongue pressed against the demon’s lips before exploring further. Akali held onto the small of Evelynn’s back, her other hand snaking to the back of her neck, doing her best to hold onto this moment.

Evelynn found herself lost in the moment as Akali temporarily took the lead, the rogue pushing back up at her as their tongues tangoed for dominance. Evelynn brushed her claws against Akali’s exposed back. Evelynn found her breath stolen, a wave of pleasure washing through her body, causing her hands to grip instinctively. Claws tore through flesh as Akali gasped “Eve-” momentarily breaking their kiss. Fresh vibrant ichor dripped from Akali’s back, briefly causing a lull in their actions.

For a moment Evelynn’s digits became timid, and she almost pulled away. But Akali pushed forward again, their lips intertwining intensely for a second time, the rogue begging the demon to stay put. 

They stayed interlocked, the assassin battling for dominance over the demon. “I told you I can handle it.” Akali huffed, her breath heavy as their lips regrettably parted.

“If I don’t stop then I might hurt you.” Evelynn’s voice was soft, her words caressing the rogue with a sense of sincerity and compassion she didn’t know was possible. But in that moment Akali wanted to throw that compassion all away. 

“Then hurt me, I don’t care.” Akali growled, the addicting flame of desire bright in her eyes as she ached to douse the burning sensation which set her lips aflame. 

“Love, I…” But one look at Akali’s eyes told Evelynn that her pleading wouldn’t change anything. Akali was determined, and she wasn’t backing out. Ahri’s words rang in her head, and with that, a sense of resolve. 

“Fine.” Evelynn growled back, her cat like eyes locking onto the Ionian as if she were prey, pressing Akali against her lashers before their lips forcibly connected again. 

Her claws gripped into Akali’s back again, doing her best not to create any new wounds. Akali finally moved her hands, one cupping Evelynn’s cheek, the other grabbing Evelynn’s waist as they stayed together passionately.

Despite the addicting pleasure which flooded the assassin, Akali separated her lips from Evelynn’s, the latter releasing a small whine. However, the rogue slowly hovered her lips over Evelynn’s neck, leaned in, and kissed the shadowed skin. The shaded “clothes” around her neck disappeared upon her advance, paving way for the pale skin underneath.

Soft at first, her lips lightly placed themselves against the demon’s pale canvas. But as a soft moan of pleasure escaped the demon’s lips, Akali’s kisses deepened, sucking the delicate skin between her teeth. 

A second mellowed moan mewled from Evelynn’s lips, the high quickly washing away to a soft chuckle. “Love~ That was far more delicate than the first time.” 

Akali nearly pulled away in confusion, before the memory of cerulean blood dripping down her jaw resonated in her mind. “Careful. It sounds like you want a repeat.” Akali said toyingly, her voice low and sultry. 

Evelynn couldn’t help but smirk at the rogue, feeling emboldened by her actions. The demon dredged a claw under Akali’s chin and lifted it ever so delicately, a smirk growing on her ruby lips. 

Despite the intoxicating look of the demon, Akali suddenly found herself aware of the hustle and bustle surrounding them. “Maybe we should go somewhere more...private.” Akali requested.

Evelynn smirked in response, her tantalizing ruby lips capturing the attention of the rogue once again, not taking any clear sign of stopping. “Mmm, how’d you put it earlier?” Evelynn hummed, leaning into her lover. “Oh, that’s right: ‘Shut up’.” The demon hushed, locking lips with the rogue once more. Evelynn’s body melted into Akali’s effortlessly, stifling any elicited moans hitched in her breath, all bore under the downpour of the clouded sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rollercoaster of emotions! Definitely a different place for Akali and Evelynn to be at the beginning of the chapter compared to the end, so I hope you all enjoyed the turn of events.
> 
> To jump to the middle of the chapter, we got to see a little snipit of younger Akali when she was still training with the Kinkou. I hope you all enjoyed her small interaction with Shen :)
> 
> Speaking of, Akali, Evelynn and Yasuo are headed to Ionia now! I think some of you figured that Yasuo would be joining Akali, mainly given the "Awaken" cinematic. We're truly in the final leg of this journey.
> 
> With that said, you may have also noticed the chapter total is now 30! I had drafts of a one-shot featuring Akali and Evelynn which actually featured between chapters 24 and 25, but I didn't want to include it originally because I thought it would derail the work. With that said, upon retrospect, I think it's a perfect small chapter to have to establish their relationship a little more before the end. With that said it is a small chapter, but it also fulfils my want for a pure fluff chapter, so I hope you all are looking forward to the new chapter 25!
> 
> With that all said, thank you all so much for the support. I am just constantly astounded by how much you all are enjoying this work as it really became a passion project of mine to get my mind off of work and my breakup. I'm glad that my constant research and readings in the lore of Runeterra aren't going unnoticed as I try to pack in a lot of small details into the work.
> 
> Overall, thank you all for the support, I am eternally grateful. I can't wait to show you all this final leg of the journey! Thank you all so much!


	25. Chapter 25

A quick shiver ran down against Akali’s bare skin, her body trembling within Evelynn’s arms. No matter how much the demon tightened her embrace it seemed all the same. Akali’s cheeks were bright red, barely matching the color of her stricken nose. Occasionally, Akali's head would shake incredulously, doing her best to hold in small sneezes.

“Love...you’re sick.” Evelynn spoke with concern, her hand moving down to cup the rogue’s cheek.

“I’m fi-achoo!” Akali sneezed again, her senses betraying her. “-fine...it’s just a...cold. I’ll be fine.” The rogue shivered.

“You humans are so- I should have known better than to _ravage_ you out in the rain.” Evelynn teased lightly, but to her misfortune, Akali didn’t react. Instead, she only continued to shiver within her arms. 

“Eve, I-” 

“Quiet, I’ll go take care of you. Just get some sleep for now.” Evelynn hushed, her lips pressed against Akali’s forehead ever so lightly. Akali grabbed forward as if to pull Evelynn back into bed, but the demon wasn’t going to oblige. She escaped through the sheets and tucked Akali in.

For once the rogue looked peaceful as she slowly drifted back to sleep, her own inhibitions and wants, betrayed by her sickened body. Evelynn felt her heart patter in her chest as she observed the relaxed figure of her lover. A part of her wanted to do something for her, to make her feel better, but she had no idea how to handle a human who was sick.

She knew that humans _could_ get sick, but those who were sick were never solid targets for the demon to go after. Nor did she ever think she’d have to help someone who was sick. 

Evelynn quickly realized she needed to get an expert’s advice on how to deal with sickness.

So that’s how Evelynn found herself knocking on Yasuo’s door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Evelynn’s hand banged against the wood too many times to count, impatient for the Ionian swordsman to open up. 

“What do you- oh, it’s you.” Yasuo said with surprise as the wooden door swung open. Evelynn was surprised to find him without a shirt, only decorated with his baggy pants as his long fluffy hair was released from its pony-tail, draping his built figure. 

Evelynn wasn’t sure if his immediate reaction was good or not, especially given his confused expression, but decided it best to ignore it. Akali needed help, and she couldn’t waste time on the small details.

“I need your help.” Evelynn spoke impatiently, pushing into his room. It was small, inside a single bed with its sheets all messed up. His blade was rested against the far wall, an empty plate decorating his nightstand. 

“What do you expect me to help you with?”, Yasuo groaned.

“How do I cure sickness?” Evelynn asked indigently. She turned to face him, and the only look that struck his face had been confusion. His mouth parted and his eyebrows furrowed, but Evelynn held her stare. Expecting a dignified response.

With a flick of annoyance, Evelynn’s lashers slammed against the ground, causing the swordsman to nearly jump. “Well!? Tell me before I get _annoyed_.” Evelynn growled. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Yasuo gruffed out, his right hand rubbing the back of his loose hair where his ponytail relaxed. 

“Akali is sick. She’s sneezing, and coughing, and shivering! How do I fix her!?” Evelynn asked, a little more desperate this time. Yasuo’s brows stayed furrowed, but his expression seemed to calm, his shoulders losing their tension. 

“Fix her?...It, uh, sounds like she has a cold.” Yasuo spoke, holding back a yawn that attempted to find its way forward. 

“Yes, so how do I make her better?” Evelynn repeated.

“It’s not that- ah, whatever. She’ll get better with time, but there are some things you can give her to make her feel a bit better in the moment.” Yasuo resigned.

Evelynn tapped her foot against the wooden planks beneath her heel, waiting for only a second before responding, “And those are? I don’t have all day.” Evelynn asked incredulously. 

“Well, when I was young, my brother would take care of me. He always made me some miso soup, along with ginger tea. It always seemed to warm me right up.” Yasuo spoke, his voice growing lighter from the memory. 

“Show me.” Evelynn demanded.

“I-” Yasuo started, before sighing. “Fine, let’s go to the kitchen.” The man resigned easily, tying his hair back up in its high pony-tail before leading himself out of the room. Evelynn slowly stalked behind him, her heart full of worry. She didn’t know why Yasuo walked with such a relaxed attitude, but it drove Evelynn nuts.

She needed to help Akali _now_.

Despite the agonizing walk through the ship’s hull, they quickly made their way to the kitchen. To Evelynn’s reprieve, it had been empty, the last thing she needed was too many cooks in the kitchen. The demon quickly made her way over to the cupboards, opening them all up.

“Do...do you know what you’re looking for?” Yasuo asked.

“I- no.” Evelynn admitted regretfully, lowering her claws from some of the spices that decorated the shelves. Yasuo sighed and walked through the kitchen, much slower than Evelynn would have liked. 

Yasuo stood next to Evelynn, pulling some ingredients from the cupboard. However, she felt a moment of respite when she saw him start to pull ingredients out of the cupboard. 

“Good, they have what we need. Would've been a shame if they didn’t have any bonito flakes.” Yasuo observed, bringing out a bag from the shelf. The bag was filled with pinkish-brown fishy slices.

“What is it?” Evelynn asked curiously.

“Bonito flakes? They’re shavings from cooked and dry bonito.” Yasuo explained.

“Mmm, flaying animals are my favorite part of cooking. What a shame.” Evelynn hummed. Yasuo rose an eyebrow in response, taking a short step away from the demon.

“Well, maybe you should be grateful. It can take months to properly dry the fish.” 

A look of panic took over Evelynn’s face momentarily before she composed herself. “I decided I don’t need to flay anything,” The demon responded almost too quickly. “What do I do with these?” 

Yasuo pulled down a bundle of dried kelp and studied it a little too hard. “Hmm, looks like we’ll have to stick with dried kelp for the broth, but...” Yasuo groaned, bringing out an assortment of tied scallions as well. 

Yasuo stared at the greens in front of him for what seemed to be an eternity, his eyebrows not losing their furrowed state. 

Evelynn stepped closer, her golden eyes analyzing the ingredients he was staring at. “What are you doing?” She asked accusatorily, hoping he had a suitable answer for wasting her time.

“...How did my brother make broth from a vegetable?” Yasuo wondered.

Disgusted with his sudden idiotic question, Evelynn pushed Yasuo out of the way, grabbing at the vegetable in front of him. Her lashers sped out, grabbing an iron pot and filled it with water. ‘ _Absolutely useless._ ’ Evelynn sighed, quickly regretting inviting him to go to the kitchen with her. With her claws, she drew little slits into the dried kelp, throwing it into the pot once she brought it to the counter.

“What are you-”

“Quiet, even _I_ know how to make broth.” Evelynn spoke with disgust. The demon paced over to the fire-bricked pit and started a fire, placing the pot on the make-shift rack over the open flame. “What do I need next?” Evelynn asked.

“Uh...once the broth is at a boil you can put the flakes in. You'll know it’s ready once they sink to the bottom. Oh, and the scallions need to be chopped, but I don’t-”

“Alright, that’s all I need.” Evelynn flicked her wrist to silence the man, the bag of bonito flakes in her other palm. She turned to eye Yasuo, who seemed to uselessly lay against the counter. “Do you know how to make the tea?” Evelynn asked.

“Of course I do.” Yasuo replied. Evelynn eyed him suspiciously, not completely believing him, but decided not to pressure him about it. She didn’t want to waste time on him if she could help it.

“Okay. You do that while I prepare the rest of the soup.” Evelynn replied. For all intents and purposes, this soup was going to be rather simple, but at the very least she hoped it would warm Akali up. 

While waiting for the water to boil Evelynn extended her lashers to cut up the scallions over at the counter into delicate thin slices. 

As soon as the pot of water and dried kelp started to boil Evelynn removed it from the heat, which she didn’t completely douse as Yasuo would need it to heat up the water for the tea. She brought the simmering pot to the counter and threw in the bonito flakes, which decorated the top of the yellowing broth. 

Evelynn’s nose scrunched at the saltiness combined with the kelp and the bonito flakes, but she trusted Yasuo that this combination would taste good. Evelynn waited what seemed to be an eternity for the flakes to finally fall to the bottom. 

The demon wasted no time straining the newly made broth into a bowl, scooping up the chopped scallions from her lashers, and decorating the top of the soup with the cut onions.

The smell of honey and lemon flooded her senses, turning over to see Yasuo hard at work brewing his recommended tea. Shredded ginger and lemon imbued the orange-hued liquid, giving off a pleasant sweet smell through the air. It was almost enough to make Evelynn relax.

But the thought of Akali’s rosy nose and her trembling figure washed that possibility away.

“Is the tea almost ready?” Evelynn asked impatiently, her now free lashers grabbing a wooden spoon for the soup.

“Yeah, just about.” Yasuo said, swirling it one final time, removing the canister from the heat. He looked around and grabbed a small cup, delicately pouring the liquid inside.

“Here you go. Be careful, it’s hot.” Yasuo warned.

“Mmm, don’t worry about me, darling.” Evelynn spoke as the aroma of the tea flooding her senses. Yasuo let out a disgruntled sigh, pouring himself a cup of tea as soon as the demon took her own cup. Evelynn realized that she didn’t offer any of the extra broth to the swordsman, but she figured he was an adult, he could serve himself if he wanted any.

Probably. 

She didn’t bother to stay and thank the swordsman, she had much bigger fish to fry. She turned to exit the room, but gave Yasuo a passing smile before fading from the room. 

Evelynn returned with a bowl of warm soup in hand and a cup of ginger tea in the other, resting them both on the nightstand next to Akali’s bed. The demon leaned down and brushed some of Akali’s bangs from her face, the small action causing the rogue to stir awake.

“Mmm, good morning Eve.” Akali spoke groggily.

“It’s actually night, but that doesn’t matter. I made you some soup.” Evelynn responded with urgency.

“Why-” Akali yawned, “-you didn’t need to do that.” 

“You’re sick. This’ll help.” Evelynn urged.

"I'm fine." Akali protested, a small sneeze sneaking it's way through, betraying her own inhibitions. 

Evelynn's expression soured at the sight, the concern which plagued her face becoming overwhelming. “Eat and drink first. I’ll do _whatever_ you want afterward.” Evelynn reasoned teasingly.

“...You promise?” Akali asked with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes, another cough stifled under her breath.

Evelynn smiled softly. “I promise.”

“Mmm, whatever you say Eve.” The rogue responded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With a deep breath Akali sat herself up, her body shivering against the cold dank air. She turned to the bowl of soup and grabbed it, starting to lap up the warm liquid with the wooden utensil provided.

All the tension in Evelynn's body washed away as Akali slurped the broth. Akali's cheeks took on a deeper hue as she downed the prepared broth, the shivers which ran down her skin receding as a comforting warmth flooded her body. 

“Thanks Eve.” Akali said, drinking the majority of the soup before setting down the bowl. “Now, it’s your turn to pay up for your end of the bargain.” The rogue said needily. 

“Have your tea first.” Evelynn said pointedly, grabbing the small cup from the nightstand, holding it closer to the assassin.

“...Fine…” Akali replied softly, taking the cup from Evelynn's claws and drinking the liquid a little. “Mhmm, I should have you cook for me more often.”

A small laugh escaped Evelynn’s lips as Akali took another sip from the cup. “Actually, the tea was Yasuo. I was the one who made the soup, though.”

“Oh really? That’s even more impressive.” Akali laughed, taking a final drink from the small cup. “Okay, there we go.” The rogue smiled groggily, the tea barely downed and the redness of her nose still matching the flushness of her cheeks. Akali pulled the blankets over her body, holding back a shiver that fought its way forward.

"Thanks, Eve..." Akali spoke softly as she found herself comfortable under her sheets once more. Evelynn sighed happily. It was clear that Akali was still physically exhausted, but she did show some signs of rejuvenation and she no longer sounded as congested. This was a win as far as Evelynn was concerned.

“Here you are, love.” Evelynn gave in without much of a fight, joining Akali under the sheets. She wrapped her shadowy arms around the rogue, pulling her in close. Evelynn could feel Akali's heartbeat rest against her own addictingly, their breaths slowly matching one another as they found themselves in a harmonic rhythm. 

“You’re so warm~” Akali hummed as she nuzzled against Evelynn, pulling herself impossibly closer. 

“I’m glad. Go back to sleep, love.” Evelynn spoke softly, feeling an exceedingly gradual wash of satisfaction from Akali’s contentment.

“Goodnight Eve.” Akali responded softly, her tone quickly fading as her eyes fluttered back closed. It didn’t take long before the rogue was lightly snoring again, her body so effortlessly laying against the demon’s. Evelynn embraced the rogue a little tighter, her lashers escaped the folds of the blankets and draped over the rogue’s sleeping figure.

“Goodnight, my love.” Evelynn whispered back. 

This was something she could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than normal, and definitely a different pace comparatively. This was originally going to be a one-shot chapter that I wanted to write after this work was finished (which is why it was originally 29 chapters long and not 30), but I decided that this work needed a little bit of a cooldown before things really started hitting the fan.
> 
> Writing anything resembling fluff or slice of life is very...not my comfort place. So this was my attempt to dabble into that style. I had a lot of fun depicting the new dynamic between Yasuo and Evelynn. I wanted to show that they're both a little bit useless, but somehow together, they managed to form a single brain cell xD
> 
> I also got to show how Evelynn and Akali's dynamic has shifted since the previous chapter, which really shows a sweet side to both which we don't see all too often. We won't get very many chances to see this sweet side, so I wanted to take a chapter to really focus on that. 
> 
> As I said above, from here on out things really start escalating. This is really just supposed to be a calm small chapter before the storm that's to come. We're really heading into the ending now!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love and support you've given me. I'm, as always, astounded by all the incredibly kind comments. All the fanart I'm seeing is also still like, wow. I'm flabbergasted. There are so many talented people reading this work I'm just in awe. Also, I think this bears repeating, but I am really appreciative of all the comments, kudos, and even just passive readers. This is my most supported published work so far and it's not even over! I'm just...really speechless. Thank you all so much, I can't wait to show these final chapters!


	26. Chapter 26

Akali’s eyes fluttered open to rays of sunlight channeling through the small port window of the ship cabin. The addicting smell of the salty sea air mixed with the overpowering scent of profuse sweat, flooding the sense. The rogue wasn’t immediately sure if she was repulsed or attracted to the smell. A fond pressure lay of the rogue's covered abdomen, a shadowy limb draped lovingly, holding the rogue in a fond embrace.

A sigh exhaled from Akali’s mouth as she finally lifted her head to look at the staring demon, who, as always, watched over her while she slept. Akali nearly melted from the heartwarming look, the enchanting cat-like eyes causing her to purr instinctively. Most would back down from such an intoxicating stare, but Akali wasn't like most people. Instead, she found herself dive forward into the crook of Evelynn’s neck, taking whatever small comfort of warmth she could find. 

A rasp of a chuckle escaped Evelynn’s throat, finding absolute endearment from the assassin's sudden action. “Good morning, love.” Evelynn smiled with amusement, running her claws through Akali’s loose black tresses.

“Mmm, good morning Eve.” Akali exhaled, snuggling into her shadowy companion. 

“Do you know what today is, love?” Evelynn cooed, her long claws twirling the raven-black hair effortlessly along her sharp digits.

“Yeah…” Akali spoke, her grogginess betraying her conviction.

“Mhmm, whatever you say, love.” Evelynn hummed lovingly, resting her head against Akali’s. “But...as much as I just want to lay in bed with you, I think we should get up.” Evelynn laughed lightly, her claws ever so delicately running against the rogue’s scalp. Evelynn lowered her hand down to Akali's back, having every intention to pull the rogue in closer, but sharp fingers brushed against the healing scars, and with it, the beautiful design which decorated Akali's back. 

Closer to Akali now, Evelynn looked over the rogue's shoulder, staring slightly at the swirling design of the elongated serpent. Strange fascination overcame the demon as she stared at the tattoo, her claws delicately traced the dragon from her back down Akali's right arm, the assassin shivering from the sensual touch.

“What’re you doing, Eve?” Akali’s voice was still barely awake as she mustered the question.

“Mmm, I was just wondering...what inspired you to get this marked on you?” Evelynn asked, her claw finishing the tip of the elongated tail of the dragon. Akali laughed, shifting impossibly closer to the demon.

“It was after I left the Kinkou Order, a tattoo symbolizing my rebellion. There was a Vastayan I would visit who’d add onto it.” Akali’s voice muffled against Evelynn’s next, “Why do you ask?” 

“I was just curious. It suits you.” Evelynn giggled, continuing to trace it. 

“You know, he could sometimes be a little rough.” Akali laughed.

“Rough in what way? Not worse than me I hope.” Evelynn pouted.

“Well, sometimes he could cut a little _too_ deep. Caused me to bleed a little too much.”

“Mmm, sounds like you don’t like it when you bleed.” Evelynn cooed. Akali didn’t know what happened, but in a sudden shift she felt Evelynn straddle her hips, Akali’s body suddenly pinned against the bed. 

Despite still being sleepy, the rogue couldn’t help but smirk at the demon’s sudden action. “I don’t mind a little blood. Depends on the one who’s doing it.” Akali suggested, perfectly content with her newly pinned position.

“Is that so, love?” Evelynn purred, leaning forward and closing the distance between her and the rogue, ready to capture Akali’s lips within her own. 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

A faint embrace of annoyance took hold on Evelynn’s face as she heard the rasp of a hand against their wooden door. A pained memory found its way to the forefront: After Akali recovered from her cold it only took one day for them to be caught in the act by their swordsman companion. 

Ever since he made sure to knock before entering. 

Evelynn didn’t want to let him in, wanting to soak in these last few private moments with Akali, but one look in Akali’s earthy hues told her that there was no avoiding it: They were quickly approaching Ionia, and they needed to be ready.

“Come in.” Evelynn said with a sickly-sweetness. Yasuo nudged the door open slowly as if being extra cautious. Akali wouldn’t have cared, but Evelynn was glad her partner was covered by the blankets as he made his way in.

His nose scrunched immediately upon entering the room, doing his best not to give a disdainful look. Yasuo was already outfitted in his armor and blue cloak, his sword by his side. If anything, that told Akali they were much closer than she anticipated.

“Didn’t think I’d be the first one up.” He chided, resting against the door frame.

“Yas’, watcha doing here?” Akali complained, clear annoyance reading on her face from their interrupted moment.

“Wanted to make sure you were up and ready for the day. We’ve almost-” Yasuo found himself interrupted by the rocking of the ship, a clatter of footsteps ringing from the top deck with sudden yelling filling the air. Any playful disdain Akali held vanished in the moment, her expression immediately hardening. “What was that?” 

“I don’t know. I’ll see what the commotion is. Get dressed.” Yasuo suggested, hitching open his sword before shutting the door behind him. Evelynn sighed, rolling herself off the assassin. Once she was free, Akali quickly sprung off the bed and gathered her clothes. 

Akali felt caught in a proverbial whirlwind as the world around her seemed to disappear. Maybe it was the sheer whiplash, but she didn't anticipate in mere moments to have the relative peace with Evelynn so unjustly disrupted. 

Just outside the door she could hear voices, and suddenly she was starting to get nervous. “What’s going on?” Akali asked, slipping on her pants.

“Mmm, maybe I should be disguised for this.” Evelynn spoke, her form taking that of a pale woman with black hair, the same form she donned on the night they first met. Akali couldn’t help but steal passing glances over towards the demon as she quickly readied herself, a mixture of fondness and hesitation taking hold of her heart whenever she peered at the familiar form.

Just as the rogue slipped on her top the door barged open, with about half a dozen Ionian men and women entering the room.

“I tried to stop them.” Yasuo gruffed, following closely behind them with his hands up in the air. It didn’t look at force though, more with annoyance than anything. The Ionians looked towards the two women, ignoring the stiff smell in the room. One man passed his eyes over Akali, an immediate realization taking hold as they made eye contact. 

“You-You're Akali Tethi! Kinkou Order’s Fist of the Shadows!”

“ **Former** Fist of the Shadow. Who are you all?” Akali spat with annoyance.

“The Kinkou Order...?” A woman spoke out, stepping through the crowd. The woman who found herself to the front wore red plated armor, six blades floating behind her as her raven black hair flowed effortlessly against her figure. “...Akali Tethi, I never imagined we would meet under these circumstances.” The apparent leader stated, her bright blue eyes reflecting the sunlight coming from the port window. 

The rogue’s vision narrowed, placing a hand on her hip as she studied the figure in front of her. The armor. The blades. There was no mistaking who this was.

“Xan Irelia, just the woman we were looking for.” Akali steeled. The blade dancer glanced over at Evelynn wearily, before relieving a sigh of relief. Her gaze locked back on to the assassin, her cerulean blue eyes attempting to analyze the rogue. “Why are you traveling with pirates?” The rebellion leader asked.

Not the question Akali was expecting, but she’d take it. “I was trying to get help for the fight against Noxus. I hear Jericho Swain is going to attack the Placidium.” Akali admitted readily.

Irelia’s eyes widened for a moment, her mouth lifting into a small smile hesitantly. She quickly turned her attention to her band of invaders, a fierceness overtaking her. “Alright, formal introductions will have to wait. We need to move out, now." Irelia demanded towards her small group of fighters. The leader redirected her attention back to the rogue, her scrutinizing gaze held skeptically. "You said you were looking for us? I suppose there will be no problems if you all follow us to our camp then? Let’s get this ship to port and then we can take you the rest of the way.” Irelia stated.

“That’s...perfect.” Akali said with a smile. Strangely despite how sudden the situation seemed to be, they were _exactly_ where they wanted to be. More rummaging could be heard from the top deck, which caused Akali to flinch lightly. “Oh! The captain of this ship is Rafen! We- I’ll fill you in on the rest when we get there, but he’s a good man.” Akali stated, hoping that they’d leave him and the crew alone.

Irelia huffed, turning around and nudging her head to the door, causing the men and women who followed her out the room. Almost instantaneously, it had been only the three left in the room. 

“That was quite a wake-up call.” Akali laughed, rubbing the back of her neck before finally tying her hair back into a ponytail.

“Yeah, well, just be glad they didn’t want our heads.” Yasuo chided. “Grab your supplies, I’m sure we’ll be docking soon.” He stated before exiting the room too.

“Mmm, there’s never a quiet moment when you’re around, my love.” Evelynn laughed.

“You could say that.” Akali sighed as she rubbed her shoulders, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed, lightly rubbing at an ache which seemed a little too persistent. Evelynn followed suit, taking a seat next to her lover.

Evelynn stared amicably at the rogue, a small smile coaxed on her lips. “Mmm, so we’re just going to be taken by them? Was this really your plan?” Evelynn asked lightly, trying to poke fun at her lover. 

“My plan? No. But this is better than what I could have accounted for. I figured they’d be at the Placidium, but this is almost too perfect.” Akali smiled. Unfortunately for Evelynn, it seemed Akali didn’t pick up on her sarcasm. But seeing the rogue’s drive filled Evelynn with a sense of satisfaction, one which she wanted to continue to encourage.

“Things seem to be working in your favor for once, doesn’t it?” Evelynn laughed, lightly recalling their conversation before they left Bilgewater.

“How could they not when I have you next to me?” Akali spoke sweetly. Evelynn originally wanted to immediately denounce the statement as a joke, but the sincere look in Akali’s eye made the tooth-rotting statement touch her heart.

“Love...do you really mean that?” Evelynn asked genuinely.

Akali found herself suddenly nervous, averting her gaze from the demon. “Well, yeah. You’ve been taking care of me. I can just tell how much you care for me. It’s uh...really comforting, I guess.” Akali said, starting to blush.

Evelynn felt herself ease, her heart warmly thumping in her chest as her admiration and care for the rogue increased nearly tenfold in that moment. 

“Oh, love-” Evelynn spoke softly.

Their moment together didn’t last very long as they quickly readied themselves for the journey ahead. Once Akali found herself properly outfitted, they had made their way to the top deck, where Rafen was seen talking to Irelia. Akali was glad that no forms of escalation were occurring.

It wasn’t long before they landed on the shore, Irelia and her men led the way north. Despite the long trek, the rest of the trip felt short as the sun beamed down on them. Towards the north was the settling morning mist adorned at the bottom of the Placidium, but in their immediate vicinity had been a small village. It looked to be militarized, with blades and other weapons lining the outside encampments.

“Follow me right this way.” Irelia spoke to the four folks following her. She looked over to the dozen crew members and nudged her head to one of the women on her right, “Show them some hospitality. We can use any help we can get.” 

After the majority of the crew split off, Akali, Evelynn, Yasuo, and Rafen followed Irelia into what appeared to be the biggest housing structure. Upon entering, Akali saw a woman with dark brown hair, cut short which delicately framed her face, adorned with a silver crown. Her skin was a smooth umber, her eyes a cool green hue. However, what gave away the identity of this beautiful young woman had been the Ionian sigil floating behind her back.

Akali only had one guess as to who this woman was.

Irelia paced around a large oval wooden table, one which formed and sprouted directly from the ground it stood on. “Welcome to the resistance, Yasuo, Akali, Rafen, and-” Irelia started, cocking her head to the side as she peered at the final newcomer.

“Evelynn.” The demon’s lips lifted upwards as she finally introduced herself to the blade dancer. 

The air seemed sucked out of the room as Evelynn introduced herself, all circulating around the short-haired woman near Irelia’s side. Her short brown hair swayed as her eyes shined an emerald green, a sudden unexpected intensity growing around all the inhabitants. “Show your true self. You cannot hide from me, demon.” The woman spoke, her voice was ethereal in nature. Irelia hitched an eyebrow in confusion as her attention was recaptured by the disguised demon.

Rafen and Yasuo sighed in unison, both familiar yet unsure how others would take to Akali’s companion. While initial concern claimed Akali, Evelynn simply shrugged, giving Akali a calming smile. “Hmm, it looks like this disguise didn’t last for long.” She laughed, her form quickly shifting to the pale shadows which she normally adorned. 

“A demon…” Irelia whispered under her breath as she gazed at Evelynn’s demon-like form. 

Evelynn’s ruby lips turned upwards. “Hmm, is that a problem?” Evelynn hummed, bringing a pink claw up to her lips.

“No.” Irelia responded without giving it a second thought. “No matter what you are: Navori, Vastayan, or demon; if you’re fighting for Ionia, then you’re one of us.” Irelia said confidently. But a swirl of spiritual energy swarmed the other woman as she calmly stepped forward, the pressure of the energy demanding attention from everyone in the room.

“This demon has defiled the sacred lands over many centuries. I am not Irelia. I will not turn a blind eye. I must eradicate this demon where it stands. That is what _I_ have done in past lives, and that is what The Spirit of Ionia wills.” The woman commanded.

Akali clicked her tongue, knowing for sure who this wannabe deity was. She stepped forward, brandishing her kama with a quick twist of her wrist, taking a protective stance in front of her love. “How about I take **this life** , Karma.” Akali hissed.

“I do not wish for you to perish on this day, Akali Tethi. Stand aside.” Karma requested. Akali’s body tensed, not moving from her protective stature.

A set of blades found themselves in between Akali and Karma, as if attempting to disrupt the growing tension. Irelia stepped around the table and stood next to Akali, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I like your spirit. Your attitude? Not so much.” Irelia spoke, before clearing the blades from their view. 

Akali found herself at ease from Irelia’s touch, her brown hues narrowing towards Karma. Even the energy which surrounded Karma seemed to wain at Irelia’s intervenience. “As for you, you claim to speak for the spirit, as if it doesn’t move my blades. I accepted your aid because Ionia needs as many fighters as possible, but make no mistake: your methods may lead to nothing but our extermination. You will follow what I say, or it won’t turn out well for you.” Irelia defended.

The spiritual energy surrounding Karma faded completely, her emerald green eyes still locked onto the demon. “It appears I have no choice. I shall allow this demon to live, for now. But once this invasion is over, I shall put an end to it.” Karma assured, causing the blade in Akali’s hand to twitch ever so lightly.

“Mmm, looking forward to it.” Evelynn teased. Her voice sent shivers down Akali’s spine. She knew that most people weren’t threats to Evelynn, but if the legends of Karma’s history were to be believed, then she really could destroy Evelynn completely.

She wouldn’t let that happen.

“I won’t let you touch her.” Akali warned, the tension rising in the room once again. 

“Actually, I have a task set for you all.” Irelia's voice rang out with reason, doing her best to dispel the thick fierceness which interlocked Akali and Karma. “Akali Tethi, you told me that there is one final attack planned by Noxus to befall the Placidium, just as they had done in the last invasion. That lines up with the intel I have received.” Irelia stated.

Akali felt a sense of whiplash as she was brought back to the reality of the moment. They were dealing with the final battle for Ionia's soul. Despite the growing feud, Akali knew she had to realign her priorities. “Yes…that’s right.” Akali admitted. 

“What else have you heard?” Irelia questioned, furrowing her eyebrows as her cerulean eyes glistened. 

“I’ve heard that Noxus plans to attack, and if my timing is correct...it should be in about a week.”

“Just one week...we have a lot to consider,” Irelia spoke softly to herself. “We’ve unfortunately exhausted the majority of our men and women. Unlike last time, we’re truly on the backfoot. I’m afraid we need as much help as we can get.”

“On that front, you’ll also have the aid of Captain Fortune from Bilgewater, she’s likely on her way to Ionia as we speak.” Rafen interjected, stepping forward to meet the Ionian. 

Irelia released a small laugh, turning to meet the gaze of the well-built man. “That’s the pirate who has been making a name for herself overseas, right? That’s a nice sentiment, but we can’t rely on Bilgewater-backstabbers to uphold their end of the bargain. No, we have to rely on what we have here.” Irelia huffed, turning back to the table and addressing the war-map which decorated the wood.

Akali felt a new tension stir in the air as Rafen reasonably took that insult personally. He lowered his hand to the cutlass which hovered his hip. “I suggest you choose your words carefully, Xan Irelia.” Rafen threatened.

Akali now felt the need to play the role of peacekeeper. As much as she was angry at Karma for her own threats, she knew they needed to all work together if they were going to take Noxus down in this final fight.

Luckily for her Irelia didn't give her that chance. The rebellion leader simply released a sigh, remeeting her gaze with Rafen’s. “As Captain Fortune’s right-hand man, you must help her with planning, organizing, scouting, and looting. You probably know how to manage a wryly crew.” Irelia offered.

“What do ya’ take me for? Of course I do.” Rafen boasted.

Irelia smirked for a moment, almost as if she had found the opening she was looking for. “Well, take this next week to prove yourself and your men to me. Help me organize for this upcoming fight. Become _my_ right hand man.” Irelia offered.

The offer sounded strange to Akali in the moment, but Rafen’s hand relaxed at the statement. She found herself glad she no longer had to ease the tension. “Aye, if that is what it takes. Captain only has the best of intentions for this deal, so I’ll do my best to coordinate her plans.” Rafen offered. Irelia nodded then looked down at the displayed map before her.

“In our last battle we suffered major losses, but we did gain a small victory. We managed to capture Noxus’s right hand and their Principle of Might: Darius. We’ve been unsuccessful in getting information from him, but if we learn where Jericho Swain’s last whereabouts are, then we could potentially end this war.”

“Mmm, give him five minutes with me and I’ll give you the results you want.” Evelynn smiled.

“I like you already.” Irelia smiled before she glanced over to the swordsman. “Yasuo: You dance to your own rhythm, but the land is beating to the drums of war. I am asking you to train our fighters. They are not properly trained in how to use a sword, nor do I expect them to learn in a week, but any additional help is necessary.” The blade dancer decreed.

Yasuo huffed in response. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” His arms crossed across his chest showing mild resistance.

“And as for you-” Irelia looked over Akali, “I want to get the help of the Kinkou Order. I’ve tried reaching out with no success.”

Alarm bells started ringing in Akali's mind, her heart sinking in that very moment. She could only think of the last two times she had seen the members of the Kinkou Order, and specifically, Shen. That was the last place she wanted to be. “And you think I’d have any better luck?” Akali scoffed defensively. 

“I don’t think it’s likely, but we need as much help as possible. If they cannot forsake their duty for the sake of Ionia then they are a lost cause. Even you know that to be true. That’s why you left, correct?”

“Exactly! So why do you think-”

“Even if you can get one acolyte to join us that would be more than enough.” Irelia reasoned. Her words were commanding, but relatable. Akali felt persuaded by her words naturally. "Their new monastery is only a half-days walk north from here. I realize it's past noon now, but time is of the essence. We need to have an answer as soon as possible so I know what kind of forces we have at our disposal." Irelia demanded.

“I...fine…” Akali sighed, admitting herself to the course ahead. She knew it’d be very unlikely to work, but Irelia was right: They needed as much help as they could get, and time certainly was of the essence. 

With that final acceptance, Irelia looked around to all the members in the room. Akali was impressed by how quickly the leader was able to adjust her plans for the new additions. She definitely saw why Irelia was a revered tactician and battler. Not only was she likely skilled in battle, but she was quick-witted and smart. But she didn't expect any less from someone who bested Swain in combat. 

“We don’t have time to sit around. We all have our tasks ahead, we must prepare now for what lies ahead.” Irelia ordered. Yasuo sighed, turning towards the open door. “Can’t believe you got me roped into this.” The swordsman directed towards Akali before vanishing from the doorway.

“Mmm, agreed. I never thought I’d join your little cause, but you certainly have a way of _persuading_ me.” Evelynn smiled as she faced Akali, their eyes locking with one another. “Stay safe out there, love.” Evelynn requested sweetly, pacing quietly closer to the assassin.

Akali found herself stunned by the beauty of her lover, any other problems and tensions that surrounded them fading away as all the rogue saw was the demon. Evelynn closed the distance, delicately placing her claws under Akali’s chin. With a small flick, she lifted Akali’s chin upwards, the rogue easily allowing herself to go with the motion.

The rogue knew this wasn’t a farewell, and yet, she knew that the road ahead would be hard. She just wanted one final moment of peace before the hardships ahead. Akali pushed forward and leaned in, her lips gently embracing Evelynn’s, her breath momentarily stolen. But the moment was painfully quick as reality sunk back in, the two women slowly separating from one another. 

“I’ll be back soon, Eve.” Akali stated, releasing a heavy sigh. Evelynn merely smiled, a look of amusement taking over her expression. “You better. You’ll get more of that if you come back in one piece.” Evelynn winked.

A small blush formed on the rogue’s face, but the reality of the world around them came crashing back as she locked eyes with the green eyed deity behind the demon. Akali did her best to subdue any anger she felt, quickly parting from the demon and heading towards the encampment’s door. 

She had a long road ahead, one she didn’t look forward to. But she knew Irelia was right. If she could get even one acolyte on her side then it could help for the fight to come. No matter the intense hesitation, she knew she had to go.

Besides, the sooner she left the sooner she could be reunited with Evelynn, and that wasn’t something she was going to turn down.  
____________________________

> The cold Shuriman wind whisked by the rogue’s cheeks, her teeth clattered as they found their shelter for the night. Her throat ran dry, envying the meer droplets of water she consumed earlier in the day, forgoing the rest of the canteen to her Shuriman companion.
> 
> “Would you look at that, she’s out like a light.” The soft voice of the Shuriman bounty hunter spoke out, taking her seat next to the rogue. Akali looked across the small cavern they found, watching as the void suit on their sleeping companion shifted ever slightly.
> 
> “Well, she hardly sleeps. Who can blame her?” Akali sneered. 
> 
> Sivir’s mouth twisted, hanging one hand over her knee as she looked at the assassin. “It’s a shame. She can barely even fall asleep, and when she does she has nightmares.” The bounty hunter said exhaustively.
> 
> “She has nightmares?” Akali asked, suddenly intrigued.
> 
> “Well, she doesn’t call them nightmares. She calls them...visions. But it’s the same one, always recurring. No matter how much she won’t admit it, and it very clearly haunts her.” Sivir admitted, her tone suddenly more defeated.
> 
> “Visions, huh?” Akali mused, “You’ve told me that she was swallowed by the void in her youth, do you think it has anything to do with that?” The rogue asked.
> 
> “Well, we all have them, don’t we? I have nightmares of the raiders who killed my parents...and of that day Cassiopeia backstabbed me.” Sivir spoke, her gaze growing distant as a small hanging silence dredged between them. “I’ll get my revenge if it’s the last thing I do.” Sivir declared with a growl, her hand tightening in frustration.
> 
> “I’m...sorry to hear about your parents.” Akali shifted uncomfortably. 
> 
> Sivir lifted her shoulders with a shrug that was all too casual. “It’s alright. It happens.” Akali didn’t quite believe Sivir's lackadaisical behavior given that she just admitted she had nightmares about the ordeal, but she wasn’t going to push on it for the time being.
> 
> Sivir smirked, looking to the dank roof of the cavern. “I know Kai’ lost her mom when her town was swallowed by the void. She doesn’t have high hopes that her father is out there either…” Sivir said disappointedly.
> 
> “That must be rough.” Akali grumbled, flexing her fists, an uneasiness swelling in her mind. 
> 
> “What about you? Have any tragic stories to share.” Sivir laughed, nudging the assassin. Akali didn’t like how nonchalant Sivir was being, and yet, it strangely encouraged the rogue to open up.
> 
> Akali sighed, resting the back of her head against the rocky wall of the cavern. Sivir’s annoying grin wasn’t letting up, which the rogue quickly realized there was only one remedy to stop the asinine smirk. “Well...I was raised in the Kinkou Order. Basically a buncha acolytes who try to uphold the balance of the land.” Akali started, her voice sounding light at first. “My parents were both members of the Kinkou Order. My mother was one of the three head branches, The Fist of Shadows.”
> 
> “That’s a fancy title.” Sivir laughed.
> 
> “Yeah, well, don’t admire it for too long. I had it for a short time too.” The rogue spoke in jest.
> 
> “Hmm, you’re right. Sounds lame.” Sivir teased. 
> 
> Despite the playful banter, Akali couldn't help but find her tone dour naturally. “I gave it up to fight Noxus though.” Akali responded with a soft sigh. Sivir’s mood deflated equally, her expression hardening and her lips flattening. “Hmm, I doubt your mom was happy with that.” 
> 
> “Well, she was never happy with me in the first place.” Akali laughed, “Just another addition to the list. So what?” The rogue reasoned.
> 
> “And your dad?” Sivir asked with curiosity.
> 
> Akali released a heavy sigh, her expression running solemn. Sivir’s lips tightened in momentary regret from the question, but Akali shook her head, as if to tell Sivir it were okay. 
> 
> “Back when my mom was still the Fist of Shadows, an old acolyte, my master’s old friend, attacked. He staged a coup. The majority of us escaped, but Master Kusho and the remaining acolytes fell. My father was among them.” Akali admitted.
> 
> “That must’a been hard. Sorry to hear about it.” Sivir said in the best way to try and console the assassin.
> 
> “How did you put it? It happens?” Akali joked, holding back the small amount of pain that clawed its way to the surface. 
> 
> Sivir relaxed, finding herself on her feet. “Well...you should get some rest ‘Kali. Got a big day ahead of us, we’re almost to the shore.” Sivir grinned encouragingly. 
> 
> “You’re right. Thanks Sivir.” Akali said, her back resting against the wall of the cavern. She tried her best to suppress any thoughts about her parents for the time being. She was so close to reaching her destination, all she needed to do was focus on the journey ahead. Everything else would fall into place afterward.

___________________________

Nightfall bloomed over Ionia as Akali made her way north. She had cursed herself the entire journey, knowing it to be unlikely to change anyone's mind. But this was the task given to her by Irelia, and she knew she’d have to try and make due if she wanted to help Ionia. 

As she climbed the mountainside, her body felt winded, but she knew the journey would only be a little shorter. She was almost there. 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” An older voice spoke out, sending shivers down Akali’s spine. She looked behind her to see a tree with decaying leaves, a single figure standing in the shadows. Her hair was long and dark, yet, not unruly like Akali’s own. A look of serene disappointment crossed her face, her lips pursed in contemplation.

“Me too, **mother**.” Akali hissed the final word as she bore her eyes at the woman. 

“I suppose we have much to discuss.”

“Do we?” Akali retorted.

“Why else would you come back?” Mayym spoke coldly, pacing past her daughter. “Follow, I will make preparations.” 

Akali followed reluctantly, a pit forming in her stomach. She paced through the nearly open courtyard in silence, feeling herself shrink from her mother's presence. Every instinct in her told the rogue to run away, to avoid her mother by any means necessary. The very last thing she wanted was to have a conversation with her.

A lump grew in her throat, her mind fading with a wash of anger. She found it irrational, but thoughts of her childhood immediately propped through her mind as she silently walked through the courtyard. 

Akali flexed her fists, resisting the urge to fidget with a kunai. A cold sweat started to trickle down her skin, her breath suddenly short. Despite the open air, it felt suffocating being around her mother.

The assassin didn’t even realize she was standing in front of the main temple, her mother slowly starting to ascend the steps. Catching Akali’s hesitation, Mayym stared at the rogue, a disgusted sneer resting across her face. “Stay put, I will let you in once we’re ready to see you.” Mayym stated, quickly turning away from her daughter and entering the temple. 

Akali found herself in a sudden silent void. Doubt clouded her mind, a sheer nervousness taking hold of her heart. ‘ _This is stupid. Why did I even come back?_ ’ Akali scoffed, shifting her eyes to the night sky. The moon had long taken its hold, just how many hours did it take to travel to the monastery, and for what?

“Akali?” A voice called out.

It was a voice that she recognized. One that made her feel small. One that haunted her. 

One that she wanted to make amends with. 

Akali’s heart fluttered at the thought, finding the strength to turn around, resting her eyes on the group of acolytes behind her. 

There, in front of the pack, stood a woman with raven-black hair, bangs side-swept with a high pony-tail. Her blue hues emitted a resentment of emotions, one which resounded all too clearly with Akali. On her back had been a bow with a sling of arrows, her preferred choice of weapon plainly apparent. Akali couldn’t help but glance at the woman’s legs, but couldn’t immediately notice anything amiss, but there was no mistaking who the woman in front of her was.

“Faey-” Akali started, the lump in her throat returning as her sentence was cut short. A permeating silence recaptured her as Faey’s expression twisted. Before Akali knew it Faey closed the distance, a hissed sting clear on Akali’s cheek with a resounding slap. 

Despite the pain which quickly registered on her cheek, it didn’t nearly match the pain of Akali’s now shattered heart. 

The anguish in Faey’s eyes resonated, the grudge she bore all too shown in her raging expression. Akali felt disarmed by the sudden advance, unable to find an appropriate response.

“Faey, I-” Akali started, her mind a blank canvas, trying to piece together the words she so desperately looked for. She had anticipated this moment for many years, and yet, she didn’t feel prepared. Part of her expected to never see Faey again.

Yet here she was, standing right across from her.

“You have some nerve to show up after leaving everything high and dry. I see nothing has changed since childhood, leaving everyone else to clean up your messes.” Faey accused, her words stinging like the pain on Akali’s cheek.

“Faey, it’s not like that-” Akali attempted to defend, but her words were quickly cut off by the hot-headed raven-haired woman. “I don’t know why you’re here, but I suggest you leave. **Now**.” Faey growled, the resentment in her voice all too clear.

“Be careful with those harboring sentiments, young Faey. Lecherous spirits will find any opportunity to latch onto negative emotions.” A light pitch voice sounded out. Both Akali and Faey looked over to the steps of the temple where Kennen was now standing. His expression softened at the rogue, despite the mask which covered his face, Akali was sure he was smiling.

The appearance of her former master left Akali at ease for the moment.

“Welcome back, Akali. Come on in, we’re waiting for you.” Kennen stated. Akali looked back over at Faey, but found herself wordless against the woman. She knew she couldn’t piece together a reasonable response, so instead, she decided to listen to the yordle and head into the temple. “Thank you, Master Kennen.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” He spoke nervously. Akali knew what was waiting for her inside. Her own mother, and Shen. She really didn’t want to be having this sort of meeting, but it appeared she had no choice. If there was any chance she could get help, she’d have to swallow her pride and take it.

Small embers lifted from a small display on the low table. On the far side sat her mother, and next to her, Shen. He was decorated in his blue armored visage, his mask by his side, with his dirty-blonde hair tied up into a bun.

Shen’s blue eyes peered over at Akali, an expectant sigh released from his mouth. “Come on in, Akali.” He spoke programmatically. Akali sat down across from them, Kennen sitting next to her.

“I hear you ran into Faey.” Mayym spoke with a hint of snark.

“Yes. I see she can walk now.” Akali observed.

“Yes, no thanks to you.” Mayym accused. “It took many years of finding a suitable prosthetic, but she is able to fight once more.” She relaxed, closing her eyes and folding her hands together on the table before her.

“Is that’s why you eagerly tried to step down? You wanted to go and find a prosthetic for her? Always doing anything and everything for Faey.” Akali scoffed. The rogue felt a sense of jealousness: It always seemed that Mayym neglected Akali, so to see that she spent years of her life trying to help Faey instead of helping her own daughter felt painful to the assassin. 

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing?” Mayym responded, trying her best to keep her cool.

“I mean, it’s obvious who’s the favorite child. And that’s rich, considering I’m your only child.” Akali scoffed, her arms crossed in disgust. The rogue quickly glanced at the other two branches, quickly piecing together the new dynamic. “And I guess you’ve taken back my mantle?” 

“Temporarily. But I expect that to be rectified shortly.” Mayym spoke with a snappiness, her eyes open, full of judgment for the rogue.

“Heh, you’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m taking it back.” Akali sneered, not entirely sure how to interpret her mother’s statement. Shen shifted, clearing his throat to both garner their attention, but also to do his best to clear the tension from the room.

“No, Akali. Unfortunately, we will not be reuniting you with your former title.” Shen spoke, slight disappointment taking claim of his visage.

“Oh, then who?” Akali asked.

“Who else? Faey.” Mayym stated as matter of fact. “She trained all her life to take on that title. It’s not _her_ fault she had to put a stop to that for a few years.” The assassin’s mother accused narrowly. Akali’s fists started to ball, ready to lash out towards her mother, but Kennen placed a small paw on Akali’s knee, grounding her in the moment.

"Calm yourself, Akali." Kennen urged. She knew he was very intuned with sensing others' emotions, and strangely, that made her more self-aware of herself. She didn't want to, but she knew the best path forward would be to try and be peaceful. Everything else would follow afterward. 

“That is beside the point, why have you returned?” Mayym decided to defuse, her new demeanor full of skepticism.

Akali sighed, recentering herself, knowing lashing out would be counterproductive to her needs. A wash of calm took hold, a new resolve strengthening in her core. ‘ _I won’t let her work me up. I can show that I’m better than how I used to be. I need to prove it to them._ ’ Akali reasoned internally. “A couple months ago I returned, asking for aid against the Noxian Invasion. I know it goes against the code of the Kinkou Order, but-”

Akali wasn’t able to finish her sentence before Shen cut her off. “No. As I have told you, it is not our duty to interfere. It was in your right to secede, but we must maintain our roles.” Shen spoke pragmatically. 

Sitting across from her mother was already bad enough, but Shen wasn’t willing to budge, just like before. They all wouldn’t listen to her. “I knew this was going to be hopeless.” Akali growled, “Even when countless innocents and the very soul of Ionia is on the line, you all sit back?! Just this once can you not stand for what is right?!” Akali spat out in anger.

After Akali’s declaration, a stirring silence fell between them, the three branches of the Kinkou almost waiting for the other to respond. Shen sighed, his glistening blue eyes closing. “I can see you are still as stubborn as always. No matter the threat that stands before you, you will not yield. There is no convincing you otherwise.” Shen observed.

Irritability worked its way forward in the rogue, her eyes flaring with a newfound will and determination. “Of course I’m not gonna budge! They’re planning one final attack, and Irelia needs all the support she can get!” Akali insisted.

“You’re joining up with Irelia? What makes her any better than the Navori Brotherhood or the Order of Shadows?” Mayym crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing at her daughter.

“You know what, at least they’re fighting for our homeland and saving our land from catastrophe! What are you all doing about it?! Oh that's right, nothing!" Akali reasoned, her jaw clenching in frustration.

“Akali, that is enough!” Shen ordered, standing up. “What exactly did you anticipate would happen by coming here today?” The Eye of Twilight asked.

“I…” Akali looked down in disappointment. “I don’t know...I didn’t think anything would work, but I knew I had to try. One last time.” Akali sighed. It was exactly as she feared. Nothing had changed. And why would it? The Kinkou Order represented a group too rooted in their own self-indulgent ideals to help the world which was literally crumbling around them.

‘ _This really was a waste of time, wasn’t it?_ ’ Akali scoffed internally. 

“Akali, you know our answer. I suggest if you are not changing your stance you prepare for the battle ahead. We do not wish you ill will on the battlefield.” Shen sighed, sitting back down. 

The rogue felt all hope drain from her body. She was really about to return empty-handed to Irelia. Not only would none of the branches join her, she doubted that her mom would allow a single acolyte to join her cause.

“Akali,” Kennen spoke out, “you provided quite the insight. I may have allowed your words to fall upon deaf ears in the past, but no longer.” The yordle said while he stood up.

“Master Kennen-” Mayym started.

“If I must give up my role as Heart of the Tempest, then so be it. I’ve been witness to countless generations of humanity as they come and go, but this travesty upon Ionian soil might be one of the worst conflicts to arise yet. I can no longer sit back and do nothing. Akali, I will join you.” Kennen looked up to the rogue, a smile forming on his face under his mask. 

“Master Kennen, I think it would be wise to-”

“No, Mayym. This is the path I’m choosing. If you wish to follow then by all means, but I will not sit back any longer.”

“Thank you, Master Kennen.” Akali let out a held breath, finding small satisfaction that she had won this little bout with her own mother. Mayym’s expression soured, but she didn’t fight against the heart of the tempest any further. 

“I am no longer your master, you may call me Kennen.” The yordle replied to the rogue, his normal friendly demeanor returning. 

“If this is the path you choose, so be it. We shall await your return, Master Kennen.” Shen spoke with a tempered voice, his eyes glimmering a low blue.

“Thank you.” He said, before turning to face Akali. “We have no place to convince the other acolytes if the other two branches will not follow. It will just be the two of us. Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay Ma-, I mean, Kennen.” Akali grinned, finding a newfound resolve within herself.

Mayym looked like she wanted to argue more, but Shen’s demeanor held her back. Kennen and Akali stood, giving one final nod to the two branches who were sitting, before they turned to exit the temple.

Yasuo’s words rang out to her in that moment.

With a heavy sigh, Akali looked over her shoulder and peered at the Eye of Twilight. “Master Shen, thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” His composure didn’t ease, but for a moment, she swore she could see a smile lift on Shen’s face.

Akali thought for a moment of just leaving without a word to her mom, but she knew she had to get one final word in. With a small smirk, Akali said “I hope you found the daughter you’ve been looking for.” Mayym winced slightly from the accusation, not finding the strength to respond as her daughter finally parted from her sight.

The duo walked down the steps of the temple, the sight of the raven-black hair acolyte standing in their way. Faey scowled at the rogue, the crowded sight of the acolytes behind her had long dispersed since the rogue first went inside. 

Faey’s expression twisted in anger, her mouth parting as if trying to find the right words to yell. 

“Do you have something to say?” Akali asked the young woman.

Faey wrestled internally before taking a small step forward. Akali braced herself in case Faey went in for another slap, yet the measure was unneeded. Faey bit her lip, taking a deep breath before finally replying.

“Yes. You were never right to prune the tree, you’ve always been hot-headed and reckless. I’ll show you that it was a mistake for them to train you.” Faey spoke bitterly, her once compassionate eyes full of hate.

“Is that so?" The rogue mused. "Well, you can prune the tree. I’m gonna pull some weeds.” Akali retorted, walking past the raven-haired woman. Any heartache she felt around the acolyte she finally resolved to let go. As Kennen mentioned early, it did her no favors to hold onto these regrets. After all these years she finally understood. Of course, she made mistakes, but it was clearly a grudge that _they_ were holding on to. Akali had no room in her heart for disputes like this.

Not anymore. 

It was time to move on.

A cold wind whisked against Akali’s cheek, her pony-tail blowing lightly in the air. With newfound confidence she paced through the empty courtyard, a weight suddenly lifted from her shoulders. A small smile lifted on her lips, contentment taking hold of her heart. The rogue lifted her hand, giving off a passive wave.

“See ya, Faey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon. What can I say, I got motivated :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lot happened in it! So many characters appeared (maybe the most out of any chapter so far?), but I'm glad the only tag I have to update is adding Karma. Speaking of which, I know this depiction of her is more...harsh than what we've seen from some of her lore and voice lines, but we haven't seen her interact with someone who has literally caused chaos and devastation in the land (for centuries, I might add) like Evelynn has, so I felt it was warranted. 
> 
> We saw the brief return of Kai'Sa and Sivir, granted Kai'Sa was asleep for the entire flashback. I hope you enjoyed that little interaction, and there are a couple of hints about some things I'll be featuring in their spin-off in this chapter, so I'm happy to be seeding that forward.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the return of the Kinkou Order. Akali leaves in a better state than she had the past two times. Her relationship with her mom is tricky, but she really does have compassion for Shen, even if there is a lot of bitter feelings between them right now. I was also excited to have Kennen leave with her. He's sorta a surrogate parental figure for Akali, so to have him finally side with her was nice.
> 
> With that all said, next chapter might take a while to publish. It's going to be BIG and ambitious, and truth be told, I have basically the rest of the chapters written out BESIDES chapter 27. The sheer size, scale and fidelity of it all scares me xD But I also want to make it as good as it can be, so be on the look out for that :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for the overwhelming support, it really means a lot! I feel like I keep saying this, but we're quickly heading to the conclusion. I can't wait to take you all on this final leg of the journey. Thank you all!


	27. Chapter 27

Akali shifted comfortably next to her lover as the morning rays of sun filtered through the small camp. The rogue clasped her arms around the demon, holding her tight against her frigid frame. Footsteps marched around the village, resounding as a grim reminder of the drums of war which beat ever closer.

“Evelynn?” Akali grumbled, her voice dire. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, and yet Evelynn sat with her the entire time, holding the rogue soothingly. 

“Yes, my love?”

“We’re both going to be doing something pretty stupid, aren’t we?” Akali chuckled nervously, her arms tightening around the demon. 

“Mmm, I guess you could say that.” Evelynn laughed, running her nails through Akali’s hair. 

“I appreciate it, you know.”

“What? Failing to interrogate a prisoner.” Evelynn responded.

“I’m being serious." Akali's expression soured, "I know he’s being resistant, but your help is...more than enough. You're even keeping eyes on Darius today to make sure he doesn't escape. I always assumed you’d just be a distraction for Swain, and yet, here you are. Really, I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Evelynn purred as she nuzzled against the rogue lovingly. “I could say the same to you, my love. My entire life I’ve strived for conflict, wanting to erupt this world into a second rune war. Yet, who would have thought a single Ionian girl could change my cravings. I...I’m not going to pretend like I understand it, but this is a fulfillment I have never relinquished in until now.” Evelynn smiled, her small fangs peeking out from her lips.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t kill me that first night?” Akali joked.

“Mhmm.” Evelynn responded lazily as she continued to toy with Akali’s loose hair. Chatter became more evident outside, becoming harder and harder to ignore.

“It sounds like my cue to go.” Evelynn hummed.

“Eve-” Akali’s voice was raspy, exhaustion clearly straining her vocal cords. “Can we stay like this? Just for another minute?” The rogue requested, holding the demon somberly. 

“What’s the matter, my love?” Evelynn asked.

“We don’t know how things will turn out today. In case anything goes south, I just want this last moment with you.” Akali spoke solemnly. 

Evelynn smiled lightly. “Last moment? Love, what’re you thinking?”

“In the past I’ve said I’d die happily for the cause. That I’m just a pawn for Ionia. But today...today of all days...I see that isn’t true. I won’t die happy because I have a whole life I want to explore with **you**.” Akali confessed.

Evelynn’s breath hitched, looking away from the rogue in her arms. Hesitation filled her mind, and yet, the earnestness of Akali's statement drew her like a moth to a flame. “The Kindred will come for us one day. We do not choose our fate. So-...” Evelynn’s voice drifted quietly, almost as if she made a sudden realization. “Alright, just a few more minutes.” The demon cooed, tightening her arms around the rogue.

The moment seemed to last an eternity, but it was ripped away all too soon. The clambering of footsteps became increasingly louder, as orders were barked in the air. The smell of smoke filtered in the air, and Akali knew this was her sign to get up.

“Thank you, Eve.” Akali spoke.

“I’ll find out what I need to know and we’ll end this war in a single day. It’ll be over before you know it, my love.” Evelynn smiled. The demon stood on her shadowy heels and cupped Akali’s cheek, her claws delicately coveting the soft skin underneath her sharp digits. She leaned in, pressing her ruby lips softly against Akali’s. 

The moment was all too short as the pained feeling of cold air rushed between their faces, all too eager to fill the sudden vacant gap by Evelynn’s reluctant pull. With a final confident smile, Evelynn disappeared from view, leaving Akali in the stillness of the empty tent. 

Evelynn mingled through the bustling crowds in her disguised form, heading to the eastern outskirts of the camp. In a private secluded area had been the make-shift prison, holding only one man.

The demon made her into the small dark space, where a swirl of blades hummed through the air. Chained against the back wall had been a beefy and bloodied man, his breath running ragged as large incisions graced his skin. Most of them the demon found herself familiar with, but there seemed to be new cuts which adorned his severed flesh.

“You’re late.” Irelia accused, her blades taking their spot behind the Ionian. Evelynn smirked, her disguised form retreating in a fit of shadows given the privacy of the moment. 

“Mmm, I assume he still hasn’t spoken?” Evelynn asked, her golden eyes peering over at the man. Irelia incredulously shook her head in response. “No." The woman said with disappointment, "Noxus will be reaching our lands soon, if Swain is with them then we do not need him alive.” Irelia spat.

“And if he’s not?” Evelynn asked.

“Then we need to find where he’s hiding out. But we’re running out of time. Figure it out _today_.” Irelia ordered. Evelynn wasn’t intimidated by the Ionian, but she could hear the desperation in her voice. If Swain was allowed to escape again, then this endless war would just be perpetrated to another day.

For nothing else, she wanted it to end for Akali’s sake.

“I’ll do what I can.” Evelynn smiled, returning her sights to the large man on the far wall. Irelia exited the small prison encampment impatiently, her footsteps silent against the wet grass outside.

“Look who’s back for more~” Evelynn teased, stepping towards the strewn up man. He barely dignified the demon’s presence by opening his diminished cole-colored eyes. A weariness took hold, but he still refused to break his silent demeanor.

“What should I start with today? Hmm?” The demon asked, placing her clawed hand on his bare chest. Her nails lightly prodded his skin, not nearly enough pressure to puncture it, but enough to give the threat. “You know what we want. If you tell me I promise I’ll let you off easy. I'll even fulfill whatever desire you wish~” Evelynn whispered sensually.

The man seemed unphased, unwilling or unable to react to the demon.

' _Fine, time to turn it up a notch._ '

Her lashers decided to join in the teasing torment, delicately tracing down his bloodied arms with their sharp ends. Darius stayed absolutely still, a resolution in his eyes which told the demon he wasn’t going to budge.

Too bad for him.

Evelynn’s claws dug into his chest, skewering pure flesh and muscle. With a quick flex she eviscerated the skin over his breast, dark crimson liquid gushed from the fresh cavity, bone and muscle exposed to the open air. "Oops, my hand slipped~" Evelynn teased.The mans body trembled to the open air, and yet, he still refused to even make a whimper.

“Mmm, scream for me. It makes it better.” Evelynn whispered as her curling lashers left long paper-thin cuts against his bare arms. The demon pressed her body against his bloody disposition, leaning her head over his shoulder, her mouth incredibly close to his ear.

She let her breath hang against his face for a moment, purposefully intoxicating. “This would be so much easier if you just...gave in. Allow your final moments to be blissful, I know you want to~” Evelynn whispered.

Yet, as always, Darius remained ever still, refusing to even utter a single word. Evelynn’s claws traced down to his abdomen, her sharp digits tracing the well-built muscle. “Mmm. I don’t have time today to play around. Your skin is going to decorate the floor before long if you don’t talk.” Evelynn threatened.

As if something finally snapped, a small laugh escaped from Darius’s throat, the first noise the demon had heard him utter all week. Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, wondering if she had imagined the noise. A smile cracked along her lips as soon as she assured herself it had been real, thinking she finally found a crack in his sanity. “Ready to admit defeat?” Evelynn asked.

Darius glared at her, a smile growing on his face. The returned smile filled her with unease. “The one who has run out of time...is **you**.” He said accusingly. Evelynn was ready to retort, but as she turned her head she was met with a large silver axe, which thrust into her midriff and threw her to the ground.

Evelynn found herself immediately caught off guard as two men entered the room. The demon attempted to stand up, but the metal which impaled her made her feel weak, just the same as the time when she fought with Vayne. The men quickly unhooked Darius, causing him to collapse to the floor. His head swayed, looking as if he had finally lost consciousness. 

But Evelynn found enough strength in her body to remove the blade from her stomach, a gush of blue blood forming from the gaping wound. Despite her depowered state, she knew she could take on these two men. 

Her first lasher quickly found its way to the man on the left, piercing his throat, and then curling back to skewer his head in a squelching bloodied mess. The second lasher wrapped around the other man like a snake, pinning him to the ground.

If Darius wouldn’t give her the answer she needed, then she’d just get it from this man.

“Oh my, reinforcements came earlier than we expected. Tell me, is the Grand General coming with his army, or are you his little pawns sent to rescue his lapdog?” Evelynn asked as she stood over the pinned body.

Immediate fear took his gaze from the sight of the bloodied demon, but his jaw clenched and his resolve steeled. He didn’t open his mouth, a different fear budding in his expression.

Evelynn knew he was breakable.

Her other lasher still skewered with the other assailant, lifted the limp body over the live man, the blood which disgustingly dripped from his mangled face decorated the other man's torso. Her lasher continued to coil around the pinned man, the sharp edge scraping against the back of the man's scalp.

“You don’t want to end up like your friend, do you? Tell me- where is the Grand General?” Evelynn purred. The man shivered, his eyes wide as the sharp edge of the lasher started to cut at the back of his head threateningly. 

“I-...As a Noxian I-” He started, but the pressure continued to build. Unlike the countless threats she had proposed to Darius, this man seemed to be breaking all too easily. 

All it would take is one little push~

Her lasher pierced forward delicately, cutting through hair and skin, meeting the hard bone of his skull. The man twisted in fear, a small scream leaving his lips. Evelynn leaned down, giving him a twisted smile.

“You shouldn’t squirm like that, you know. Don’t want to accidentally kill you~” Evelynn giggled. His eyes went wide again, his voice breathy. Evelynn knew he was already at his breaking point. 

‘F-fine! I’ll tell you! The Grand General is holding his operations west of the mountains towards Wel’he! Please, just stop this!”

Evelynn was pretty good at being able to read lies, and this was not one. This was a plea for his life. The demon found it ironic, Noxus’s motto was for personal strength, and yet, like most everyone, they break just as easily.

Before Evelynn could put him out of his misery, the same silver axe which cut into her midriff crushed the assailant's head, pinning her lasher to the ground as well. A shock ran through Evelynn’s system as she turned around, a second silver axe now piercing her chest as she was sent crashing to the floor. 

She slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder, seeing the thought-to-be unconscious Darius standing up tall. His black eyes looked glazed over and his body huffed in pain, but he held an iron will of determination that seemed utterly unbreakable.

“You killed your own man?” Evelynn asked, trying to keep her calm despite the desperate state she suddenly found herself in.

“He was a parasite upon the empire. A true Noxian would never show such weakness.” Darius spoke, his voice gruff and raspy. Evelynn attempted to free her other lasher of the dead body, but it was quickly stomped upon by Darius.

“What’re gonna do? Kill me?” Evelynn spat. There was no running from the truth. This small prison was on the complete outskirts of the encampment, no one would be coming over here as they were preparing for the battle ahead.

She was truly alone in this affair.

But Darius flashed a smile upon his weary lips, a small laugh escaping his mouth. “It’s no wonder he holds the title of ‘Vision”.” Darius spoke, causing Evelynn to wince slightly. “We all have our roles to fulfil. You have yours, too.”

_____

Irelia paced irritably, walking back and forth around the oval wartable. Karma sat near the blade dancer, her eyes closed and calm. Rafen was to her right, his gaze looking at the plain wall lost in thought. Kennen stayed vigilant, and Yasuo laid back in a chair, rocking ever so slightly.

The only person they had been missing was-

“Today’s the day, huh?” Akali said as she pushed open the door, capturing Irelia’s attention immediately. The rebellion leader composed a look of strength, trying to hide the nervousness which she held inside.

“We’re all here. Good.” Irelia said nervously, finally finding solid footing as she stood her ground. Despite the unease which flooded her senses she knew she had to keep her composure.

“I got word from my scouts early this morning. By the numbers Noxus is marching with, they outnumber us ten to one. Being frank, it seems nearly impossible to overcome.” Irelia admitted honestly, her hands fighting the urge to ball up.

“Didn’t think you’d be one to give up on a fight.” Yasuo gruffed, the man seemingly unphased by the sudden revelation. 

“I’m not giving up! I’m just stating the reality of our circumstances. But-" Irelia sighed, “This is the battle for Ionia’s very soul. We’ve overcome desperate odds before. We will do so again.”

“We will prevail. Ionia wills it so.” Karma spoke.

“...You’re right.” Irelia smiled softly, taking a deep breath. “We will win.” Her cerulean eyes scoured the room. She knew she had to talk to the troops before they battled, she needed to raise moral in these desperate times. But she found herself shaking.

Could she really do this?

“You beat back Noxus before against all odds, right? Well, this time it’ll be no different. Besides, you’ve got some freakishly strong people to help you.” Akali grinned, trying to remain optimistic. 

Rafen finally turned his attention away from the plain wall and gave a small smile. “And don’t forget, Captain Fortune is surely on her way.” 

“You don’t know that,” Irelia said quietly. “I can’t rely on chance.” The blade dancer became antsy, her lips flattened in dismay.

“Calm yourself, Xan Irelia. I can sense the doubts flooding your mind. You must have a clear head as we enter this battle, especially since all those men and women you've organized look up to you. Without you, this all falls apart.” Kennen stated, stepping forward.

Irelia exhaled, trying to expel any of her nervous energy. “Thank you, Kennen. You are right.” The Ionian said, before looking at everyone in the room. “Thank you, everyone. Without you all…” Irelia started, but quickly stopped herself.

“Ionia will be victorious.” Irelia said confidently, gaining the hesitant smile of everyone in the room. ' _As always, everyone has more faith in me than I have in myself._ ' 

Irelia paced out of the war room, the light breeze which surrounded her carried spirit-filled flower seeds through the air. Outside had been an array of men and women, all armed and ready for the oncoming conflict. They all gathered and were driving up a commotion.

Irelia appreciated their will to fight, but she also knew deep down that these men and women weren’t fit for the battlefield. Many of them would be meeting their end on this day. How could she talk to them with a straight face knowing many of them would be marching to their death?

They likely already knew this too.

So why fight?

For the sake of Ionia? Is that enough?

Irelia wasn't sure.

The blade dancer found herself standing ontop of a looming rock, which put her head and shoulders above the massive crowd, garnering attention all to herself. Her presence alone seemed to quiet the masses, as all eyes fell on her. The breeze continued to capture her attention, but she knew that it was a signal for the times to come.

The winds of war.

“I can feel it from every single one of you,” Irelia started, her voice commanding, hiding the hesitation she felt inside. “We come from an array of backgrounds. Some of us fought in the previous Noxian Invasion, others are poor villagers or Vastayans whose land was ravished by Noxus. Some of you are even from the Navori Brotherhood who have tried to personally assassinate me multiple times.” Irelia said, making eye contact with the large crowd.

“Whatever the case may be, we are here now. United. I am not going to lie: This fight before us is going to be hard. Noxus is not throwing any punches, and we’re going to feel the full force of their stationed army in this final advance. They vastly outnumber us. Their weapons and methods are far crueler than ours.” Irelia stated.

“But we have something they don’t: The Spirit of Ionia is on _our_ side! We have overcome impossible odds before. I nearly killed Jericho Swain the last time we met: I shattered his knee and parted him from his left arm. He lived to tell the tale, but I promise, Noxus will be stopped. This will be Jericho Swain’s final siege. And we shall prevail!” Irelia spoke out.

A stir rumbled across the crowd, a swell of confidence swirling across the masses. Irelia knew the odds were against her, but they couldn’t lose.

Irelia refused to lose.

Large chimes rang through the air, causing a different sort of stir through the crowd. Smoke piled high into the air as the faint sounds of metal marching could be heard in the distance. Irelia looked out to the horizon and a pit formed in her stomach.

There they were.

Noxus.

“Xan Irelia, how do we move?” Rafen asked, joining the woman’s side.

“Let’s get into formation C.” Irelia responded. 

“Understood.” Rafen said, pulling away from the raven-haired woman. Irelia felt as if the world passed her by, everyone gathered in formation for the upcoming battle, yet she just watched as time stood painfully still.

No matter how much she prepared herself for this moment she didn’t feel ready. 

Irelia made her way through the crowd. She had chosen formation C for a very specific reason. 

Because she would be on the front lines, leading the charge. 

Irelia made her way to the open field, where pillars of smoke rose into the clear sky, red flags waved from the oncoming march. It made Irelia feel sick to her stomach. 

Blades flowed effortlessly around the rebellion leader, her determined footsteps pushing against gravel and grass as she led the makeshift army. The silver of the blades sliced through the air as the battle cries of the oncoming Noxian reigned, ready to meet head-on with those of Ionia's.

Irelia raced ahead of her impending army and locked eyes with the frontmost Noxian. Before her stood the imperial march of Noxus, bearing shields, spears, axes, swords, and likely more weapons beyond her imagination. However, despite the overwhelming site which presented itself, Irelia felt no fear.

The closest Noxian raised his shield and readied his battleaxe, ready for the blade dancer's approach, the men behind him appropriately preparing themselves for the Ionian rebellion leader.

She decided to call their bluff.

Racing forward, Irelia pushed off her heel, jumping onto the raised Noxian shield as a foothold. She caught a glimmer of surprise resting on his face, and while others may have found amusement from getting the upper hand, she felt no such amusement.

There was no joy to be had in a battle like this.

Utilizing her momentum, she launched herself into the air with a delicate spin.

The blade dancer knew that she was launching herself quite literally into the middle of the fray, but she also knew she could handle it. She would always be the first to attack the frontlines. That’s how she believes a leader should act.

Not from the shadows.

Irelia’s feet delicately graced the ground; her blue eyes shined bright as crystals as she took a passing survey: She was surrounded by well-armored Noxians, but with one glance she could see all their immediate attention resting on her.

 _Perfect_.

Irelia lifted her leg, twirling her body ninety-degrees as the blades flowed around her figure, seamlessly copying her dance-like moves as they cut through flesh and steel. 

Battleaxes, swords, and shields clattered as they all took aim for the single Ionian, but it all mattered not as the floating blades spun with her figure effortlessly, cutting them down one by one. 

Screams and blood wretched Ionia’s soil as the clattering of Ionian weaponry clashed with Noxian, her army finally catching up and colliding with Noxus’s front forces. But Irelia refused to look back.

She was already in the thick of it. And there was only one way forward from here.

The hiss of harsh wind blew through Irelia’s long raven-black hair as a more succinct sling of metal clattered against the metal plates of the Noxians. A rugged man's footsteps charged through, slipping between the armed forces with relative ease as if he were the wind itself.

Yasuo’s blade had been stained by far worse in the past, guilt which the man had long attempted to run from. However, on this day, he was done with running. His footsteps briefly connected to the earth beneath him as he swept his blade through each passing victim.

The swordsman had long decided that he was past the point of redemption. While an action like this could drive him further down the road of damnation, it would spell worse if he would have ignored the calls to protect his homeland.

So Yasuo’s blade, quick like the wind, found its target. His footing precise as he weaved through the intimidatingly large crowd, axes and swords attempting to find their way down towards him. Even as the blades nearly scathed his skin, he found himself flow around the attacks, the metal nearly knicking him but finding himself safe.

He momentarily sheathed his blade as Noxian bodies freshly decorated the ground around him in a circle. His steeled gaze looked out the distance where an onslaught of arrows slung through the air, aimed directly towards the swordsman.

His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, his dark-brown eyes briefly studying the sling of projectiles aimed right towards his position. His feet found themselves planted firmly on the ground, his jaw tight, as he ripped the blade out from its holding.

A gust of wind burst from the spot, a force so strong that it knocked away any of the hailing arrows. As wood and metal clashed to the grassy ground, Yasuo took a quick look to his side, as more Ionian foot soldiers finally caught up to his advance. But just as he was caught up in the encouraging moment, the advance of Noxian soldiers came too, crashing forward. 

Yasuo prepared his blade and darted forward, his sword finding the apertures in their armor, slashing precisely at the Noxian weak points. Guttural screams resounded around him as Ionians and Noxians clashed. His blade slew through his targets with ease, finding small moments to glance at the men and women who so desperately fought for the state of Ionia.

As he had thought, their footing was sloppy, their stance weak. A week had not been enough time to prepare them for the oncoming battle, and yet, he didn’t blame a single one of them. They were doing their best in order to help their homeland.

No, that burden rests on his shoulders. 

Regret filled the swordsman, finding guilt in the hopeless nature of the situation. ‘ _If only I had more time_.’

The static of electricity engulfed the air around the swordsman as three Noxian soldiers to the man’s right were ensnared in a jolt of lightning. The smell of burnt skin sizzled through the air as the small Kinkou master, Kennen, dashed forward through the surrounding crowd.

Despite Ionia’s forces closing in, it felt like Noxus’s numbers were just too overwhelming. No matter how many Yasuo cut through it felt like more and more men just took their place. Beads of sweat started to find themselves dripping down his forehead as the numbers continued to add up around him.

“Keep your calm, Yasuo.” Kennen ordained, metal scratched against metal as shurikens were embedded into the armored pauldron of a nearby Noxian, a current of electricity running through the thrown blades causing the man to fall to his knees. Yasuo smirked, his hand firmly wrapped against the hilt of his blade, stepping forward and jabbing his blade forward through the plates of an approaching soldier.

Around him, Ionians and Noxians continued to clash, their death-defying screams ringing in the man's ears. They were so commanding that it almost caused the swordsman to miss the clattering footsteps of a soldier to his right. Yasuo swept his feet, jabbing his blade at his side as another Noxian attempted to attack him. 

He could feel his reflexes starting to wain, he knew he had to even the odds.

“Calm, huh? Come here.” Yasuo sneered, flicking the iron-scented liquor off his blade. Electricity charged around the small figure as it raced through the enclosing crowd, doing anything to thin out the encapsulating herd of attackers.

“It seems you have a plan.” Kennen appeared in a spark of electricity in front of the swordsman, the jolts fading sharply.

“Let’s put your title to the test, shall we? Jump on my blade.” Yasuo ordered, holding out the sword. An immediate realization took hold in Kenen’s bright blue eyes, with no hesitation he jumped onto the stained edge of Yasuo’s sword. A small smirk found its way on his face as Yasuo charged forward, a current of wind surrounding his body. 

His blade flung forward, a torrent of howling winds spun from the edge of his sword. With it went the yordle, a snap of electricity taking shape to the whirlwind which carried the heart of the tempest. A swirl of shocking bolts tore through the Noxian army, paralyzed and fallen from the mere impact of the Ionian's combined attack. 

Kennen allowed his body to be carried by the current, the storm of wind and electricity knocking all who stood in his way off their feet. As it finally settled he found himself skidding across the soft ground, the rush of the world around him causing a settling realization of just how far out he had been carried.

Surrounding the small yordle had been another enclosing circle of attacking Noxians. Kennen attempted to find his footing to channel more electricity, but the attacking Noxian’s closed their distance 

One. Two. Three.

That’s who the immediate attackers were. Yet, as the yordle's blue eyes gazed across them, he felt a short pain shock through his body. ‘ _Did I already push myself too far?_ ’ The yordle questioned.

**SNICT**

Three kunai found the approaching targets, their metal quickly stained with the blood of the attackers. Kennen turned to look a the source, but the resounding thud and the small hum of amusement all but confirmed who his newly found savior had been.

“Moments like these are why I appreciate your hotheadedness, Akali.” Kennen mused, turning his attention to the new arrival. Despite the circumstances, his voice was filled with levity.

The assassin found her footing, twirling her kama in her left hand as she pulled out another kunai from her weapons pouch.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting weak in your old age.” Akali joked, which Kennen lightly scoffed at. “Oh don’t you worry, I’m just getting started.” The yordle took on as a challenge, his body started to crackle with an enigmatic blue energy, blurring off into the crowd at immense speeds.

Akali swiped the bloodied kunai from the fallen targets as she shifted, turning her attention to the ensuing army of Noxians. She charged forward, blocking an incoming attack from an approaching soldier. The steel of her kama, reddened by Noxian blood, clashed against a metal sword as she swiped forward with her kunai. The grunt of the soldier haunted her eardrums with his blood gurgled choke, but it was no different than the rest of the blood which stained her hands. 

Like target practice, she shot her kunai out towards the furthest targets, swinging her kama over her head as more attackers enclosed. She twirled forward, dashing through the crowd as blade met flesh, tearing through at least four men and narrowly avoiding the cutting embrace of a swung battleaxe. Her earthy hues glanced around as Ionia’s rebellion swarmed by her side, eagerly taking charge of the opposition like a feral furyhorn running down its prey.

Akali didn’t allow her attention to be swayed long, dashing forward as her kama met a clatter of a spear, twisting it into the air as she swept her feet, knocking the opposition to the ground. The rogue spun her kama around and dragged it into the fallen target's neck.

' _Another one down, just a thousand more to go._ '

Despite the final pleading look in the man's eyes as she dredged the blade, she knew she could have no remorse. Not on a battlefield like this. Not when the stakes were life or death.

Before the life could drain from his eyes she turned her head, hearing the yelping screams of a young woman. Her eyes found the target, as the woman was similarly pinned to the ground like the Noxian below her. However, Akali felt her heart shatter as she realized that the young woman wasn’t a woman at all.

She was a teenager. 

A girl dragged into a bloodstained battle.

Disgust and bile lifted inside the assassin as she charged forward, realizing the implication of the army which the blade dancer formed. ‘ _What was Irelia thinking, recruiting someone so young?_ ’ Akali’s mind reeled as she prepared a new kunai to throw at the target. Never in her life did she feel herself move so effortlessly as she acquired deadly aim, latching the new kunai to her fingertips. With a quick breath she lobbed it at the towering Noxian, hoping it would find its target in time.

**CLANG**

Her kunai met a metaled gauntlet, the man blocking with a hand, barely even giving the rogue the time of day. His attention was focused on the fallen girl, battleaxe readied in his right hand to slam down into the poor fighter. Akali's heart sunk as she felt like the distance between her and the girl grew greater with every step, everything seeming futile in the moment.

‘ _I won’t make it-!_ ’

**CRASH**

A storm of dust, dirt, and grass stormed around the sight, hiding the grizzled sight from view. Akali felt her stomach drop as she waited for the smoke to settle.

“Haha!” A hearty chuckle resounded, causing Akali’s once weary soul to settle uncomfortably. Through the dust, the rogue could see a new burly figure standing over the fallen teenager. Unlike Noxus’s metal shields, the held wall which protected the girl was far larger than any sort of shield she had ever seen.

Besides one.

“Do not worry. You are safe with Braum.” The Frejlordian commanded as he forcefully shoved the door he was holding forward, causing the armored man to be sent flying. With a sudden change of delicacy, he moved to the side and offered the teenager a helping hand.

The act had been so sudden and unexpected that Akali found herself momentarily enamored by the kindness displayed.

‘ _If Braum’s here, that means-_ ’

Unfortunately, her thoughts were quickly rooted in reality as the battle cries of more Noxian’s could be heard echoing around the assassin. Akali turned, witnessing the arrival of more soldiers aimed directly towards her, swords brandished and in hand, charging straight at her.

Akali went to flip her kama ready, but the startling sound of a pistol firing caused her body to stop in its tracks. One by one they were shot down, their eyes widening as they looked beyond the assassin. Bullets whizzed by Akali’s limbs as they penetrated her opposition, skewering the assailants and doubling up into the masses behind them. 

The rogue found herself startled, the smell of gunpowder and smoke all too prevalent. A raspy laugh found itself loose into the air, which immediately confirmed Akali’s suspicions.

“Did ya’ miss me, kid?” Sarah paraded, placing a confident hand on Akali’s shoulder, grounding the assassin at that moment. From the sudden appearance, cheers from the warring Ionia's cried out as they raced past the assassin and pirate. But around Akali hadn't only been Ionian’s: Those decorated in outfits only belonging to Bilgewater and the Serpent Isles raced forward, clammering alongside the Ionians. 

“You made good on your promise." Akali spoke with astonishment, a faint smile starting to rise on her lips. 

“Heh, had that little faith in me? I had to call in a lot of favors to get this many men out here, kid.” Sarah breathed confidently. “You can thank me **after** we get through this.” The pirate queen winked.

“Fair enough.” Akali steeled herself, refocusing herself. Ionians and pirates clashed with Noxus. The rogue gripped at the mask which Kennen stitched back together, slipping it over her face. Her earthy hues scanned the battlefield as she readied her stance, spinning the blades readily in her hands as she looked for her next target.

Metal steel continued to find their targets as Irelia danced further and further into the ensuing crowd. The flick of her wrist. The twirl of her leg. The flow of her hair. Every part of her body flit across the battlefield, and with it, the swirl of blades at her command. 

The ground underneath her feet shook, stopping her dance for a mere moment. Crimson radiation erupted behind the crowd of Noxians, a gluttonous roar rampaged through the rebellion leader's eardrums. Burly undead grey arms pushed away his own allies as a figure charged through the battlefront, the hammering stomp of his brutish advance beat at pace with Irelia’s heart. 

Irelia attempted to summon blades to protect herself as the sudden appearance of the nearly-dead figure charge forward, commanding her blades completely by instinct, but it had been too late. As she brought her arms up he dashed right through her, swatting the young woman away with ease. 

Irelia tumbled across the ground, her back skidding against the rough dirt and small cobbled rocks which lined the grassy floor. For a moment, the world spun above her. But Irelia opened her sky-blue eyes, meeting face to face with vermillion crimson hues that found themselves completely devoid of life.

A resonant huff escaped his brutish lips, the undead soldier’s muscles tensing and pulling as he lifted his large battleaxe into the sky. Irelia found herself helpless as she stared into the lifeless red eyes which burned with an impassioned rage. 

The desperate screams of the fights around her momentarily caught Irelia’s attention. The blade dancer eyed the battlefield, watching the overpowering number of Noxian soldiers overtake the Ionian army.

The one she built.

The ones she led to the slaughter.

Ionian blood was spilled on Ionian soil. And unlike last time, she was losing hope.

It would all be for nothing.

She just led everyone to their deaths.

The undead brute she knew to be named Sion readied his axe, the forge in his center burned bright with a fiery intensity. Irelia found her attention recaptured by the large undead monster, knowing that he had been sent specifically to take care of her.

And she had no way of stopping him.

He brought the weapon down with excruciating force: The blade dancer attempted to fruitlessly surround herself with her blades as protection, but she knew it wouldn’t do anything. 

She was about to die.

‘ _Ohn, Zelos, Kye, Ruu...I’ll be joining you all soon._ ’

The Ionian closed her eyes, resolved to her fate. 

‘ _Even if this is the end, we will leave our mark. Either through victory, or the scars they take hold. Ionia will not give up until its final breath._ ’ Irelia thought to herself, relieving a final breath.

The ground around her shook, the tremor rocking her body with a force she hadn’t expected.

But there was no pain.

In fact, there were no wounds sustained at all.

Irelia opened her eyes to meet vitalizing green aura surrounding her. The blade dancer’s heart rang loud in her chest, but one look over her shoulder gave her all the confirmation she needed.

‘ _Karma._ ' Irelia thought, ' _Looks like it’ll take a little while longer, everyone._ ’ the blade dancer resolved internally. Finding the strength within herself, she stood back up on her two feet. 

Past the Ionian Diety came the former Fist of Shadow, charging through the ranks with kama and kunai in hand. Akali rushed forward, launching herself onto Sion’s extended arm, serving as a temporary distraction for the blade dancer to get her bearings. Akali swung her arms in a crossing arc, brandished with kunai and her kama, hitting the crown which decorated Sion’s jaw. Metal scraped against petrecetic-metal, her blades unable to make the cut she desired. With a small grunt Akali jumped backward, throwing smoke bombs into the giant’s face.

Sion quivered, swinging his giant axe blindly as his sight was temporarily stolen from him. Screams continued to echo in the battlefield which prompted a swirl of spiritual magic to flow around Karma. Emerald green energy charged through her as she propelled a certain swordsman forward, a whirlwind ripping through the ensuing Noxian army in his wake.

Akali landed next to the blade dancer as Irelia witnessed, despite all odds, her army gaining their footing. The rebellion leader glanced around the battlefield as Ionians started to take the lead once more, this time intermingled with pirates from Bilgewater as they continued their assault against the onslaught army of Noxus. 

“Stay focused, we’re not done with this one.” Akali urged, adjusting the mask over her face. Irelia scoffed, the blades swirling around her and Akali protectively. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

The large Noxian fought through the smoke, his steaming red eyes finally locking with Irelia once again, deep-seated anger rising to the surface. ‘ _Is Sion their lynchpin? If we take him down, then maybe-_ ’

Static filled the air as a rush of electricity ran by the Ionians. With a large jolt, the small yordle sent of a swarm of electricity raining down on the undead giant.

Another guttural scream escaped Sion’s maw as he went up in a smoke fettered fit, the revolting scent of burnt undead skin flooding the Ionian's senses.

Despite the bloodied battlefield, Irelia found her hope recaptured. “You all…” Irelia said under her breath, looking around to her grouped colleagues. 

“As someone just told me, you can thank us after this is all over.” Akali spoke, readying herself. From the smoke and embers came the charred Sion, a bestial roar released from his crowned mouth. Akali spun the blades in her hand as Irelia led the five of them headed towards the brute.

The furnace at his center burned bright, an encapsulating shield of fire burning the stale air around the large undead monster. Akali dodged to the side as he swung his axe. It seemed their fight against the large Noxian wouldn’t go undisturbed as other Noxian’s started to join in, attempting to attack the rogue as she tumbled against the ground.

Yasuo dashed around the large man, taking his sword and quickly dispatching Noxian soldiers as they ran forward, jabbing his blade through the folds in their armor. Akali and Kennen followed suit, avoiding the erupting flames from the brute as they dashed forward into the mob of Noxian soldiers, an electrical tempest in their wake.

Another swirl of dazzling emerald energy emitted from Karma, tethering herself to the undead giant. The spiritual attachment weakened the flames which surrounded Sion, the fire the burned at his core dimming as the axe in his right hand dropped to the ground with an earth-shattering clatter. 

Irelia darted forward, pushing off her heels, and jumped onto her swirling blades. The remaining five shards took position around the rebellion leader as they took deadly aim towards her target. As she closed in, Irelia spun off the dashed blade she surfed on, twirling through the air. The metal tore through flesh, but with her action the blades bent, knocking the giant to the ground as they pinned him in an arc formation. 

Sion grunted in pain as he fumbled, the large scream he allowed pushed everyone back. As Irelia was brushed backward she couldn't help but see just how outnumbered her own forces were. Despite Akali, Kennen, and Yasuo’s best efforts to thin out the Noxian army, they were still vastly outnumbered, the threat seemingly unending. 

“More enemies! They’ll never find all your pieces!” Sion yelled out, swirling fiery energy attempting to swallow the magical link between the brute and Karma. But the fact that Karma managed to retain the tether proved more than enough, and Irelia knew this was their best chance to strike.

“Karma, now!” Irelia ordered. Karma didn't hesitate as she ran forward, her hand protected by the same spiritual green energy as she reached through the growing flames. Her palm found its place solidly on the giant's chest, right where his heart would normally be stationed. With a quick move, the tether pulled back off of the large monster, the swirling green energy fading in an instant.

The fire which lit the furnace in the large Noxian dimmed, his eyes losing the crimson shine. Another guttural scream escaped Sion. 

And then, nothing.

Karma took a deep breath, her eyes glowing momentarily red before fading back to their normal green demeanor.

“He’s down.” Karma spoke calmly.

The vigor which flooded the Noxian soldiers seemed to immediately diminish as more and more witnessed the fall of their biggest force. Irelia stepped forward, the blades unpinned from the brutes lifeless body and now surrounding the blade dancer once more.

No matter their weapons. No matter their strength. They would prevail.

The will of Ionia is stronger than their battle for conquest. 

“Ionia still stands!” Irelia called out, her cerulean eyes a blazing blue as they directed towards the Noxian army which her fretless Ionians, Akali, Yasuo, Kennen, and now the pirates, kept at bay. 

The winds of the battle shifted ever in their favor. While the countless casualties by Noxus reigned heavy on Irelia’s heart, she raged on. Despite the fatigue, she didn’t slow down. She jumped from Noxian to Noxian, cutting each and every one down mercilessly.

Her breath waned, the sun in the sky finding itself hanging lower and lower into the horizon. Just as when she thought her body was about to give out she looked around. Ionian and Noxian’s covered the large field, but no more flags were held high in the sky, the ensuing screams were all but vanquished. 

They had won.

Breaths of relief could be heard across the battlefield, small cheers radiating across Ionian’s and pirates alike.

They had done it.

They saved the Placidium.

They saved Ionia. 

But...it felt strangely empty.

Like it wasn't finished.

But the army in front of them had been totally defeated.

So why did it not feel like a victory?

No, Irelia knew why.

It was because Swain hadn’t fallen by her blade.

“Commander Irelia!” A voice yelled out, capturing the attention of the blade dancer.

Akali's breath heaved as her knees collapsed to the grassy floor. Fatigue washed over her body as her head pounded with a pulsating pain. The rogue felt ready for a break but found her energy reignite at the call from a single man, who called the attention of the rebellion leader.

The rogue slowly turned her head, only to witness the panicked look which rested on the messenger's face.

Just as Akali thought she was about to get some rest she felt her heart drop.

“What is it?” Irelia responded to the man, recapturing her breath.

“Prisoner Darius is missing!” The man declared. Within earshot, a fatigued assassin’s ears perked at the statement, her veins running ice cold from the statement. 

‘ _That’s impossible. Evelynn was watching him._ ’ A new fear crept its way into her mind.

“What was that?” Akali yelled out, joining Irelia’s side. Akali felt like she should be celebrating due to the victory, and yet, the world quickly started to slip away. 

Irelia flashed her eyes to Akali before looking back towards the man. “Let’s go.” She stated with no hesitation. Akali never moved so fast in her life, running through the body litered battlefield, her heart harrowed with pain.

It all passed by in a blur as Akali's mind narrowed on one thought and one thought only.

 _Evelynn_.

Akali couldn't reason why Evelynn wouldn't make the report herself, but she so desperately hoped that she just simply chose not to. That she found it too bothersome. That she didn't want to be the one to rain on their parade after a victory.

But Akali knew that not to be true.

Evelynn wouldn't let Darius escape with his life.

Akali charged into the encampment on the outskirts of the village, entering the distant prison. The familiar smell of iron greeted her nose as the rogue noticed four bodies strewn across the ground. They all appeared to be Noxian soldiers. The furthest two were the most mutilated, one of their faces skewered by, what Akali assumed to have been, Evelynn’s lasher.

But much to both her relief and dismay, there was no sign of either Darius nor Evelynn.

No sign, except for one.

In the center of the bodies where pools of red converged, sat the cool steeled puddle of cerulean blood.

That was _Evelynn’s_ blood. 

A fire burned inside Akali’s heart.

Evelynn was hurt.

Where was Evelynn?

Akali started to look around in desperation to the dancing shadows across the room, hoping one would take form and reveal herself. But no matter how much she looked around it seemed to be no reprieve in sight.

Evelynn was gone.

“Swain’s located west of Wel’he…” Irelia said under her breath, holding a bloodied map in her hand. Akali hadn't even noticed the blade dancers entrance, and yet, Akali clung to the rebellion leader, wide-eyed with desperation. 

“He’s there?” Akali asked, a sudden bloodlust filling her voice. Irelia nodded slowly, causing Akali to twitch irritably. She didn’t even know what happened to Evelynn, but knowing Swain, he likely had some twisted plan for the demon.

' _I'll save Evelynn, even if it's the last thing I do._ '  
_________________________________

> The sound of a quick summer shower ended with the small pitter-patters of droplets coming from the tops of tents and trees alike. 
> 
> It had been three days since her last feeding, and the demon was absolutely _antsy_ to find her next victim. Before her had been a festival, a celebration of life and death. Or so she assumed. She didn’t actually care about it one way or another, it was just a vehicle for her to be able to acquire the agony she sought. 
> 
> Evelynn typically avoided large crowds, after all, separating her acquired victim from a group could sometimes prove troublesome. Yet, here, she felt drawn to the active hustle and bustle of the crowd. 
> 
> Her thirst for agony was growing, and yet, everyone she looked at seemed incompatible. Not one standing out amongst the crowd. The demon sighed as she rested her weary eyes onto the small open bar.
> 
> Evelynn eased her way over, pulling out one of the barstools and sitting at the vacant bar. The man behind the counter gave her a gruff smile, but even underneath it, Evelynn could see him hiding his temptation. The demon flexed her hands in annoyance as she judged the man in front of her. ‘ _He won’t do either._ ’
> 
> “I’ll have a cup of sake.” Evelynn requested. The man seemed to stare for a second too long before turning away, grabbing a large bottle of sake before pouring it into a cup. Evelynn huffed, her lips pursed ever so slightly at her mild accomplishment.
> 
> “Here you go, Miss.” The man said, sliding the cup over to the demon. “Are you alone tonight?” He asked intrusively.
> 
> “Mmm, hoping not to be for long.” Evelynn hummed, her dull fingertips grazing the top of the cup. ‘ _Everyone here is so...bland._ ’
> 
> “Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken?” A woman's voice spoke out. Just the sound of it sent chills down Evelynn, her invisible lashers shaking trepidatiously. 
> 
> Whatever the reason may be, this voice was different. 
> 
> She could hear the _potential_ it held.
> 
> ' _I want to hear it scream._ ’ 
> 
> Evelynn tilted her head to glance over her right shoulder, hoping to answer the curiosity which now pained her mind. Her golden cat-like eyes made contact with the woman, instantly judging her potential. She was pretty despite the fact that she looked a little rough around the edges though. Her body was well built, small scars adorned across her skin. 
> 
> The woman’s wild raven-black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, side-swept bangs framing the edges of her face. Around her neck sat a mask which dangled down ever so lightly. She was decorated in a green top that covered her chest, leading to her (tastefully) revealing built abs and arms. Her pants were a similar verdant hue, much baggier, with a large weapon pouch wrapped around her waist. 
> 
> ‘ _She’s clearly well equipped for combat._ ’
> 
> Evelynn mused her potential target all without saying a word, until a dawning realization hit her. Evelynn had heard tales of an assassin which ravished many Noxian camping grounds. This apparent assassin was a master of her craft, and was all the talk amongst Ionian's and Noxian's alike. Seen as a savior to some, and a demon to others. A smirk dawned on Evelynn’s ruby red lips from the sudden revelation as she took in the Ionian's form one last time. 
> 
> ‘ _It looks like I’ve finally found my next target~_ ’
> 
> “Not at all.” Evelynn finally responded, batting her eyelashes with an irresistible charm. In that moment the rogue’s earthy hues found themselves allured to the demon’s charming golden irises, the young woman seemingly infatuated within a single moment. Despite all of that though, Evelynn could read a pain that resonated from deep within. 
> 
> Evelynn resisted the urge to lick her lips, wanting nothing more than to wrestle that pain out from the young woman.
> 
> The raven-haired woman took that invitation and sat down next to Evelynn hesitantly, her watchful gaze finding it impossible to tear itself from the demon. In the realization that she was caught staring, the woman blinked away shyly.
> 
> “Sorry...I thought you were someone else.” She excused.
> 
> “Don’t worry love, I get that quite a lot.” Evelynn giggled. Of course, if she knows her victim ahead of time, she can use that to her advantage. Tonight, however, was merely a happy coincidence that the rogue was drawn to her disguised figure. 
> 
> Despite that fact, one quick look said it all: The rogue was very much infatuated with the demon. Evelynn’s natural charm worked almost too well for her liking. ' _I hope it's not too easy, I want you to give me a challenge~_ ' She purred internally, her golden eyes analyzing the rogue, fascinated thoughts of wrestling for anguished domination took place in the forefront of her mind.
> 
> There was no doubt about it. In time, she'd prove herself useful like all the rest.
> 
> “Do I have something on my face? Or do you like what you see?” Evelynn teased, causing a rosy blush to cross on the young woman's face, who quickly turned away in a panic. “Sorry…” Her voice quickly retreated.
> 
> The young woman shakily ordered some sake in order to distract herself, but Evelynn could tell all too clearly that her charms had properly affected her. 
> 
> ' _I'll have time to play with my food._ '
> 
> Evelynn caught her staring again, which was only natural. All her victims found themselves enamored with her. If they didn’t then that would mean there was a problem. Evelynn giggled, causing the rogue to startle. “You should at least introduce yourself if you’re going to keep staring at me.” Evelynn smiled, which caused the woman to bashfully turn away again.
> 
> “Sorry, I’m not used to being around people like _this_.” She said incredulously. Evelynn couldn’t help but giggle again, seeing this rough and tough woman fall victim to her. “My name is Akali.” The rogue finally introduced.
> 
> “What a lovely name.”
> 
> The famed Akali Tethi, former Fist of Shadows from the Kinkou Order. A bit of a rebel with a chip on her shoulder. She’d be a fun one to take on. 
> 
> “My name is Evelynn, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The demon grinned. She had her prey right where she wanted. 
> 
> Her invisible lashers shivered with anticipation: ‘ _I can’t wait to hear you scream_ ~’

______________________________

Natural fires in the area signaled a fierce retaliation from the magical land, almost as if it had been trying to cleanse itself. Smoke burned into the air, the burning field filled with the presence of only one: a lone figure paced through, bloodied and bruised. Stumbling, there was one thing clear:

There were no armed forces here.

‘ _He really sent every last man to the fight._ ’ The injured man thought to himself as he proceeded through the burning Noxian camp. It had been small, but this had to certainly be the main encampment of the Grand General. The looming built tent, which seemed to be the only one not on fire, was the obvious resting spot of their leader.

Stepping forward into the only surviving tent, the gruff voice of the bloodied brute finally yelled out, “Jericho!”

“Darius, is that you?” The calm voice of the Noxian Grand General responded.

“Jericho, what in the world happened here?!” Darius yelled as he stumbled forward into the larger room, holding back a cough as he choked on the smoke-ridden air.

“You ask like you don't know. Our army held one final march on the Placidium. Irelia and her forces seem to have defeated us. Of course, that was to be expected.” Swain spoke calmly, standing up from the war table.

“It’s really...all over?! All our goals. All of our ambitions. Wasted?!” Darius growled, his bloodied body trembling from the cold night air.

“Oh, settle down. At the pace we were fighting, there was no way we could have won _this_ conquest. We are fighting a war on too many fronts.” Swain sighed, turning his beady eyes to face the Noxian. “But, I can presume you already knew that. Didn’t you?” Swain accused. 

“What do you mean?! I trusted you, I followed your plan, and look where it led us!” Darius yelled.

“A conflict beyond your own understanding. Something that is just beyond the veil of life and death." Swain exhausted a breathy sigh. He locked his eyes once more, this time, his gaze far more intimidating. "You can stop your indignation filled concerns.”

“What...what do you mean?” Darius asked, his body shaking as an overwhelming force of magic emitted from the Noxian Grand General.

“It is quite simple. I know of your true identity, demon.” Crimson energy flowed around Swain as he revealed his vermillion arm, a cascade of Raum’s spectral power surrounded the wounded Noxian. It quickly lambasted the figure, distorting it to reveal his true appearance. Slick lashers sprawled from the figure's back, shadows unraveling themselves to the thin pale form which revealed itself to be Evelynn. 

“Did you really think a parlor trick such as that one could work on me? I can hear any and all secrets, even from demons themselves.” Swain spoke, approaching the suddenly stunned demon, the crimson energy lifting her in the air and pinning her against the tent wall.

“You were prepared for this? I never imagined...a mortal could utilize Raum’s abilities so well.” Evelynn grinned, trying to save face despite her apparent failure in surprise attacking the Grand General.

“Do not underestimate the will of Noxus. Darius carried out his duty perfectly.” The Trifarix of vision spoke calmly.

“Yeah, to his **death**.” Evelynn growled, baring her fangs.

“Hmm, you truly think he perished? I may not be gifted in deceptive magic like my adversary, but do not underestimate my abilities.” Swain smirked, patronizingly grabbing at Evelynn’s jaw with his clawed hand.

Evelynn’s eyes widened, recalling her memories while in the Ionian prison.

She had been pinned by two separate silver axes, Darius threateningly loomed over her. Two more Noxian assassins arrived as backup and joined in to assist the pillar of might. Darius had ordered them to deliver Evelynn back to Swain's encampment, but as soon as the silver blades were removed she took the opportunity to skewer both Darius and one of the men. Unfortunately, the remaining assassin escaped with his life.

But…

“That...was an illusion? Let me guess, Darius made it out alive, you made me think I killed him, all the while I actually just killed the two men you sent to me.” Evelynn growled.

“Of course. We all have our parts to play.” Swain uttered with assurance, “Noxus suffered a large loss today, they need someone with loyalty and strength like Darius to lead them into the future.”

“ _They_? It sounds like you know that you're going to die as soon as I get free~.” Evelynn teased, her lips twisting upwards, trying to assert dominance despite her desperate circumstances.

A small hum slipped from the Grand General’s lips resulting from the desperate ploy of the demon. “You really are a fascinating creature. I have never heard of a demon gaining an affinity for a secondary emotion before. I honestly hadn’t thought it possible.” 

Swain had quickly shifted subjects, hiding his left arm again under his cloak. “Azakana breed on brooding negative emotions, and when they later evolve into demons, that only strengthens. To be fed on positive emotions is...intriguing. And it only works in my favor.” Swain responded, turning away from the demon.

Evelynn scoffed, her eyes narrowed with a burning hatred for the man. “Oooh, now I really can’t wait to hear you scream~” 

“Is that so? We shall see about that. Until then, we wait.” Swain mused, taking a seat across from the demon, his beady eyes watching carefully over the entrapped demon.

“Wait? Wait for what?” Evelynn growled. The demon sat there as she waited for Swain to respond, the man with silver hair twisting his lips with an adornment of amusement for a brief moment. Evelynn wondered if he was being coy to torture her, but if there was one thing Evelynn could tell of the man, she knew Swain liked to talk.

“For your lover, of course.” Swain said matter-of-fact, causing a cold shiver to run down Evelynn’s skin. The demon suddenly realized just how dire the situation had been: All of this had been a trap to lure Akali here. Their entire journey up until now, their budding connection, ‘ _Did Swain really have the foresight to plan all of this?_ ’ Evelynn pondered, her cat-like eyes narrowing at the demon-clad General.

Swain chuckled, almost as if he could read the demon’s thoughts. 

Maybe he could. 

“How did you once put it? Ah, that’s right-” A satisfied smile curled on his lips, “ _Together forever_. That **does** have a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the second-longest chapter in the series resting at a little over 10k words, the longest having been Chapter 19. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Truth be told, this chapter tormented me as I wrote it. As you all know, I struggle with fight sequences, and I wanted this to live up to the feel of a sprawling battlefield, and also lead into that moment in the cinematic of "Awaken" (I know I changed some minor details, but a lot of it remained the same). 
> 
> My good friend, TheBlueWolf here on AO3, really hit me with inspiration, by telling me a good way to make it seem the fight was grander by changing perspectives throughout the battlefield, so I hope it lived up to that effect. With that said ,I do know I probably could have gone far more in-depth about the battle, but I was honestly astonished with what I already wrote. Regardless, it probably isn't as "epic" as I wish it could have been, but I hope it turned out alright for you all.
> 
> I know last chapter there were some concerns with Darius talking, but even when tortured for a week by a demon he won't talk. His loyalty to Noxus is the real deal. I know we only saw a little of him (I don't count when Evelynn was disguised as Darius as that was purposefully written ooc) but I hope he felt authentic and justified in his actions. 
> 
> Irelia was a character I really went into deep with during this chapter. Usually this work is highly focused on Akali or Evelynn, but this chapter lent itself to changing perspectives, and I felt a real affinity for Irelia. She has such a personal stake in this battle, and her pained history was something so evocative for me to pull from.
> 
> Speaking of perspective, it was really fun to write the events of the first chapter from Evelynn's perspective. I really wanted to drive how far she's come since the beginning, to show just how far she's willing to go to do right by Akali. Some may think she was reckless to attack Swain all by herself (and truthfully she was, given the circumstances of the chapter), but she's now to the point where she'll lay down her life if it means helping Akali. It was her hope to be finished with Swain and be back to the Placidium before Akali even noticed; of course things didn't work out that way :O
> 
> Braum had a little return with Sarah this chapter! We'll be seeing them more along with all the other main fighters from the battle of the Placidium in Chapter 29, so be on the lookout for more dynamics between this large cast of characters. I tried to include almost every part of a champions kit into their fighting style in this chapter, so I hope that translated well. Also, what Karma did to Sion will make more sense after Chapter 29.
> 
> As for chapter 28, well, that's going to be a smaller chapter with a unique perspective. That's all I'll say on that front.
> 
> We've really entered the final chapters of this work (really, two more real chapters and then an epilogue). I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far and are excited to see how it concludes in the next couple of chapters. Thank you all for your wonderful and kind comments, your support truly means the world to me and is what motivates me to get these chapters out. 
> 
> Until next time!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the notes last time, this chapter has a unique perspective. It's an expository chapter, so be prepared for that.
> 
> With that said, I had this song on loop as I wrote it. I'd definitely recommend reading it with this in the background. :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOzVL9MY0fg
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short penultimate chapter!

Noxus. A pillar of might and strength seen across all the lands.

It does not matter where you are born. Who you are. Or what you’ve done. What matters is if you have the strength and will to achieve your ambitions. 

Noxus rewards Might. Noxus rewards Guile. And Noxus rewards Vision. 

Staring death in the eye with the cascade of Wolf’s unhinged jaw hovering overhead, shivered a lone Noxian. As the ethereal fluff of smoke overtook the beaten down and broken general, he had found himself locked with the curious gaze of a raven. 

A peculiar raven.

One with a visage that haunted the fallen man’s very soul.

One that tried to devour his spirit. To peel him open from the inside and decipher the secrets he held deep within.

But one single look was all it took.

Jericho Swain knew that the known world was far smaller than he had ever realized. 

There were so many deep valleys and trenches he had yet to explore.

Far more secrets to behold.

It was a _reflection_. 

At that moment he could see that it was all planned: He was ordered to fight in Ionia to serve out a needless war, and to _die_. He was manipulated to be a sacrificial pawn. Nothing more.

With renewed strength, Jericho Swain held on to life as he dragged himself back to a Noxian camp. With Swain’s planned demise resulting in failure, Boram Darkwill exiled the man from the Noxian empire on the pretense that he led his army to their death against Xan Irelia’s forces.

Despite being banished in his crippled state, the former Noxian general couldn’t help but propel himself onward, the haunting visage of the raven stained in his mind. Its existence proved one thing: There was more lurking just beneath the surface, and he would not rest until he found out what it was.

He utilized stolen texts from Ionia. Researched the ancient civilizations of Shurima. Learned the dreaded history plagued by the Ascended and Darkin. But all leads led to empty roads. They all held a piece of the puzzle, but none were quite complete.

The raven had not been like any other creature he had encountered. It was a primal being. One that thrived on the secrets he had held.

Through time, he had learned it to be the Demon of Secrets.

That wasn’t the only demon he had learned about. Jericho had set his sights towards one whose primal instinct was to draw the most base emotion from humankind: Fear. With it, came an agonizing sordid history of wail and torment, finished with a demon sealing sigil.

The host took in the power of the demon and became stronger than almost any peer who lived on Runeterra. However, the raw power of the demon overtook him one day. He was conquered, and from his hallowed husk, the Demon of Fear ascended. 

_A reflection._

In his own heart, that was the future Jericho Swain saw himself to have. A tale of betrayal and conquest, and finally, his own deathbed, consumed all thoughts. And yet, despite how broken of a man Jericho Swain had become, there was one route for redemption.

And he knew exactly where the road would lead.

Swain assembled an army of exiled Noxians and took Noxus by force. He discarded the corrupted Darkwill and infiltrated the Immortal Bastion. There, he reversed the sigil which the Demon of Secrets placed on him, taking its power for his own. It rejuvenated his body beyond imagination, even retaining an arm that Xan Irelia had amputated. 

But along with that came the pain of the secrets.

He heard _everything_.

He found himself witness to the atrocities the men and women of Noxus faced every day. The pains shared by neighboring lands. The desperate cries for a better life. 

He even heard those spelling his doom from behind the veil. 

He heard the secrets of an underground cabal within Noxus: The Black Rose. It had been led by none other than LeBlanc, who, despite her many public deaths, Swain found to not only be a controlling force in Noxus, but in every other region across Runeterra. She influenced political leaders to her bidding, manipulating the regions in Runeterra like they were her personal pawns in a worldwide game. 

The continued formation of The Black Rose in Noxus had been for one specific reason: 

Sahn-Uzal was betrayed by LeBlanc many centuries ago, and yet, she still had plans to overcome the undead lord. Between demon calling, void magic, and the resurrection of dead gods, LeBlanc has any and all plans for the return of the Iron Revenant. 

Despite the underlying threat, Swain understood just how dangerous LeBlanc’s methods truly were. They were not for the betterment of the world, or even the betterment of Noxus, but instead for the betterment of her own longevity.

The Black Rose’s leader was a master in the use of sigil magic. The Noxian Grand General studied her and her methods. Her techniques were far more intricate than even the sigil he had reversed on the Demon of Secrets. She had found a sigil for life itself.

Other aristocrats within the Black Rose used similar methods to keep their longevity of life, desperate to live even just one more day.

Yet, the fear for the Iron Revenant grew. Mordekaiser’s mastery over the Death Realm is the one true threat perceived by the deceiver. She acts and retaliates because she is scared of finally facing the one experience she thought she had escaped: Death.

Normally, the opposition of Sahn-Uzal’s conquest would unite foes together, but LeBlanc had been too big of a menace for the Noxian Grand General to ignore. Swain quickly learned of the devastation in which LeBlanc would bring to the land, all to secure her own tomorrow. She manipulated Darkwill to sow chaos and create a war with Ionia, all in an attempt to bring a rise to new azakana and demons, to amass enough strength to bring down Mordekaiser.

LeBlanc would rather see the world burn than to finally meet her end. 

Swain realized that she must be stopped, even if it meant utilizing her own plan against her.

However, Swain had a contingency plan for the Iron Revenant. He knew that no ordinary power could defeat such an antagonizing force. But the existence of the Demon of Fear changed all of that.

If other demons could ascend like the Demon of Fear had, maybe the world had a chance. If their power could be controlled and contained, then maybe it would all be worth it.

Even his eventual death.

Swain tangled with his own mortality. Something that naturally would derive fear into an individual, and yet, he saw it as just another part of the process. After taking claim of the Demon of Secrets he could feel its overwhelming power try to consume him.

He knew that he only had a short amount of time to complete his plans.

Swain established the three pillars of Noxus: Might, Guile, and Vision: All in order to break LeBlanc’s hold of power over Noxus. With the three powers split, Swain could keep an eye on all, and hold the leader of the Black Rose in check. 

And so, years after he took the reign of Noxus, he set out to attack Ionia again, for the exact same reason LeBlanc manipulated Darkwill for and more. He didn’t only want to utilize the azakana that would fester from the flames of war, he wanted to utilize the innate magical land and its ties to the Spirit Realm, all in order to manipulate the ties between Mordekaiser, his Death Realm, and LeBlanc herself.

However, a new opportunity arose with the attack of a certain assassin.

At one Noxian camp, all the stationed men were taken out, all casualties he didn’t account for. By the numbers of soldiers and generals he was starting to lose he knew that his foothold in Ionia would weaken. To that end the Grand General recalled Darius from his conquest in the Freljord, repurposing him and some of his men to redirect their efforts on Noxus's Ionian front.

Where devastation comes, a reckoning shortly follows. Footsoldiers and generals alike were slaughtered in their sleep: Unlike the assassin who typically took out entire camps, this outside force only targeted single individuals on its night of attacks.

Swain tracked it down, and to his surprise, learned it to be a Greater Demon. What he once thought an impossibility suddenly became reality: He didn’t have to rely on artificially raising Azakana if he could manipulate Greater Demons. He purposefully led it to one of his generals, ready to capture the demon. 

Although his plan had worked in successfully luring the demon, an unexpected outcome occurred. On that same night, the prevalent assassin, Akali Tethi, attacked the camp. The rogue’s body was recovered from the scene, and while there were calls from the guards to execute her, he suddenly found a different purpose.

Swain could feel the demonic sigil placed on the assassin: A tethered connection that allowed the demon to siphon the emotions from its target. The very same sigil which the Demon of Secrets had placed on him.

Utilizing that connection, and then reversing it, was what allowed Swain to originally take control of the Demon of Secrets. As he imprisoned Akali, Swain figured he could mold her, get her to learn how to take the Demon of Agony for her own.

Of course, Swain hadn’t found himself foolish enough to believe that the Ionian assassin would so easily bend to his whims. No, he calculated that she would very likely refuse his requests.

So he waited.

He knew it to be risky, but he needed Akali to come to terms with survival, the fate of Ionia, and the demon all on her own.

And he knew that the demon wouldn’t be far away.

So, as he planned it, Akali escaped with the help of the demon.

He had hoped that, with time, Akali would become desperate enough to take down Noxus by taking the power of the tormenting demon for herself. 

Despite keeping a watchful eye over Akali and the demon, he knew it was never wise to place all his eggs in one basket. Just as he didn’t consider winning the war against Ionia to be his ultimate goal. Swain set up contingencies in place if either Akali or the Demon were to perish.

As the battles raged on in Ionia, Swain realized that Noxus would very likely not prevail in its conquest. Winning in Ionia was an ideal situation, but it wasn’t everything he had been banking on. 

While his contingency plan originally didn’t seem likely, the development between the assassin and demon as they traveled intrigued him. 

Never once in his life did he imagine that a Greater Demon could absorb an emotion outside of their affinity, especially one that was _positive_. Demons are emotional sponges, they learn and reflect humanity's best and worst tendencies. But the fact that the Demon of Agony was feeding off positive emotions through their connected sigil fascinated the Noxian Grand General.

That was something he could use to his advantage.

Although similar in execution, his plan would be deadly different from LeBlanc’s. The illusionist wanted to use an outcropping of azakana and demons to stop Mordekaiser so she would never have a legitimate threat of death. She didn’t care how much death and destruction left in her wake.

Swain had a different vision: He would tie a demonic sigil to the Death Well itself. If he could amass enough power from an assortment of Ascended Demons, that would be enough to be able to collapse the well which defies life and death itself.

Even with his own dying breath, Swain would vow to tie LeBlanc to the collapsing Death Realm with a sigil of his own.

It would be all over. No more LeBlanc. No more Mordekaiser. And all the Ascended Demons would be vanquished. Swain’s part to play would be the sacrificial pawn, but even with his death, Noxus would still remain.

To this end, Swain sent Darius and some of his forces to attack one of Irelia’s camp. Both sides came out with major losses, but Irelia captured Darius. Swain had foreseen such an outcome, and gave Darius specific orders, as he ordained, for the betterment of Noxus’s future: To lure the demon and Akali to him.

Darius was understandably reluctant to Swain’s plan. After all, if his predictions were to come to pass then the majority of their stationed army would be decimated. But when revealed to the truth of the secrets which plagued Noxus’s history, the branch of Might agreed to Swain’s methods.

This final tactic successfully lured the Demon of Agony to him, right where he wanted.

Swain knew the likely outcome. He would lose the battle and sully his name as Darkwill did before him. But it was a reasonable price to pay if his ambitions succeeded. He would save Noxus from the unknown threat, even if he found himself dragged through the slime and the mud to save them.

That is the role he found himself taking as the Trifarix leader of Vision, to foresee the threats that plague Noxus before they ever could. His name would likely go down in history as a madman and tyrant, but it wasn’t his own name he wished to protect: It was his homeland. 

Many casualties were lost in the ensuing fight, but he would not lose the war. Not against Mordekaiser, and not against LeBlanc.

“By my hand, Noxus will prevail. Even with my dying breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about Swain in this chapter. Very early on I knew I needed to have a chapter that was focused on Swain, his ambitions, and his ideals. He's a man that is so privy to everyone's intricacies and, in return, knows the power of secrets. It's why he keeps so much guarded. He had all these grand ideals for what he wanted Noxus to be, but as soon as he found himself privy to the secrets of the world, his goals shifted.
> 
> We also got to peek behind the curtain and see LeBlanc's plans throughout all of this. She's a mischievous woman who has lived for many centuries/millennia at this point. We'll be getting a little bit more of her soon, but I knew it was necessary to unveil her stakes in all of this.
> 
> As I've stated, this chapter is all expository. I wrestled with this format quite a bit, before this week this chapter had been drafted as a conversation between Swain and Evelynn, but it felt even more expository as he explained everything. I felt it seemed more natural to have a look through Swain's history in a narrative style instead. I understand if that doesn't work for folks reading though.
> 
> Finally, the next update is the end (as this is the penultimate chapter). I'll be publishing chapter 29 (the proper ending), and chapter 30 (the epilogue) at the same time, so if you just read when there's an update, make sure you select the right chapter before continuing on. :P
> 
> With that all said, thank you all so much for the wonderful support on this work. I won't lie, there is definitely a weight of expectations to make sure I stick the landing. I don't want anything to seem too one-dimensional or contrived, but also I have to realize I'm an inexperienced writer who hasn't ever really written an "epic" plot before, so I'm still learning. Regardless, I'm happy with where my work will be ending, so I can only hope that my readers will be too. :P
> 
> Thank you all!


	29. Chapter 29

Akali twitched as she sat at the war table, the caress of a cold breeze blowing through the small wooden canvas being the only comfort she could find herself hold on to. The moon had taken its place in the sky, a calming sign for the majority of the Ionians, but for Akali, it served as a reminder of Evelynn’s disappearance.

_It’ll be over before you know it, my love._

Evelynn’s words caressed Akali’s heart, the final statement which parted her lips before she disappeared from sight. Akali kept repeating the phrase over and over in her head, hoping that it would offer her some reprieve from her ailing thoughts, and as expected, to no avail.

Akali found herself reasonably antsy as she forward and back in her chair. Every time she moved everyone in the room instinctively reacted, predicting that she’d shoot up from her seat and run straight out the door in a moment's notice.

Not that she blamed them, because that's exactly what she wanted to do. 

“I can't wait any longer, I’m leaving.” Akali spoke with veneered confidence, her eyes taking hold of the marked war table before her. Assuming the map left had been correct, there was no mistake as to where Evelynn was taken.

' _Assuming she was taken._ ' Akali reminded herself.

“Akali, center yourself. As we’ve told you, you cannot run there haphazardly.” Kennen repeated worryingly, far more times than the assassin was willing to admit.

“I heard you the last ten times! Listen, I know he wants to lure me into a trap, but-” Akali growled, glancing around the room, “-I know the area. I used to go there to get my tattoo done. If we leave now and strike, we can rescue Evelynn, take down Swain, and be back in one piece. But the longer we wait the more likely they’ll get away. And who knows, if Swain escapes, maybe he’ll be able to amass another army and try and attack Ionia again. So we should leave, _now_.”

The room filled with Akali's compatriots sat in silence. Everyone who amassed together for this sudden development knew all too well just to what ends Akali was willing to go for the demon, but that didn't make the decision-making process any easier. 

“That is why we are putting together a plan. If we do this without thinking it through then not only will the ones we send for the rescue and assassination be at risk, but everyone _here_ will be at risk too. Besides…” Irelia sighed, giving a soft glance over towards Karma before redirecting her eyes back to Akali, “We don’t even know if Evelynn was captured, let alone taken to Weh’le. For all we know, Jericho relocated and all that's waiting for us there is a trap.”

“Are you saying that we should just abandon Evelynn just because it _might_ be a trap?!” Akali snarled, her pent up anger nearly bursting at the seams. Despite that, a clear thought resonated in Akali's head: There was no doubt it was a trap, but she didn't care. 

“No, what I’m saying is that she might not have even been captured in the first place. You need to consider the possibility that she left-”

“She would never-” Akali found herself quickly interrupting the blade dancer before she could finish her accusatory thought.

“At least consider it, Akali. She didn’t obtain any information from Darius all week, and then when I leave her alone on the day of the battle he manages to escape. The very same day we have all our attention focused elsewhere. You can’t tell me that doesn’t seem fishy?” Irelia argued, her voice growing raspier.

“She would never do that!” Akali responded diligently, “Besides, you saw the remains of those Noxian soldiers. She’s clearly not on their side.” The rogue's voice was full of conviction, something even Irelia had a hard time arguing against. The blade dancer released a soft sigh, resting back against her chair.

A sly whistle escaped Sarah’s mouth, her legs crossed as she slouched in her chair. “I don’t know if it’d mean much, but I doubt Eve would up and abandon the kid willingly. They seem practically attached to the hip.” The pirate captain laughed with amusement. 

“You’re right: **it doesn’t mean much**. I can’t trust you as far as I can throw you.” Irelia responded coldly. 

“Oh, is that so? Even after I amassed the strength of Bilgewater to help even the odds in your little battle?” Sarah leaned forward, her taunting eyes locked with the blade dancers.

“While I appreciate your help, I know your type. If I show a moment of weakness you’ll try to abuse it. It’s always survival of the fittest for you types.” Irelia accused.

“Is that why you took my right-hand man under your wing? To keep a close eye on him?” Sarah smirked, her interlocked gaze trying to unravel the rebellion leader's intentions. 

Yasuo cleared his throat, interrupting the growing tension between the two women. “Irelia: I can vouch for Evelynn too. When Akali was sick she took care of her on her own accord. I doubt she’d have done that if she didn’t care. I think it would be unlikely she would leave willingly.” Yasuo spoke, his voice sounding like a sudden voice of reason amongst the crowd of frustration.

“Even if that is the case, this is Jericho Swain we are talking about. He doesn’t do _anything_ recklessly. If he really did capture Evelynn, then that’s even worse. He’s likely prepared for anything we may attempt and is just waiting for us to arrive.” Irelia reasoned, causing the irritability in Akali to rise once more. 

“I can’t just fucking sit here and wait for some magical plan to fall from the sky, I don’t care if-!”

As if manifesting the tension in the air, jolts of static bounced around as an illuminating blue hue emerged from the purple robes of the yordle. “Akali, manage your temper. Xan Irelia is correct. In either case, this is clearly a set trap. He _wants_ you to go there. You must remain clear-headed in even the direst of circumstances.” Kennen expressed with urgency.

Akali’s muscles tensed in response; Kennen was the last person she wanted to tell off, but she could feel every nerve in her body standing on edge. ‘ _I can’t wait here any longer._ ’. 

Doing his best to try and calm the rising emotions in the rogue, Braum placed his large wide hand on the back of Akali’s chair, the reverberating pat sending a soft tremor through the wooden seat. “Even though the heart is the strongest muscle, it can also hold the most pain. I understand that this is not easy, little one.” The large man assured.

Normally his calming voice would have soothed her into relaxation, but in this instance, it just grated on her psyche. Nothing was helping. Her vision felt like it was collapsing. Only one thing remained in her mind. 

_Evelynn_.

Karma’s lips parted, her ethereal-like voice ringing to a wash of calm over the entourage. “If nothing else, we need to use this opportunity to eradicate Jericho: If Akali Tethi’s information is correct, he houses the Demon of Secrets inside of him. It will be no simple feat to take him down. We will need to send a small team to find him.”

‘ _Finally!_ ’ Akali found something she and Karma could come to terms with. “Yes! There we go! Let a couple of us go and the rest can stay, we’ll take down Swain and rescue Evelynn and be back before you all know it!” Akali declared.

As if it's sole purpose was to crush Akali's hopes, Karma's voice spoke out again. “Akali Tethi: While I believe it is for the best interests to send a small team, I know that you are _not fit_ to take on this task.” Karma responded coldly.

It was as if cold water was dumped on the assassin right after winning a prize. Rage for the Ionian Deity flared inside the rogue, her fists balled tightly with her short nails cutting into the skin of her palm. “There is no way you can stop me from going.” Akali growled.

“Akali, you know it to be true. You are too emotionally invested. Your involvement with Evelynn will only cloud your mind.” Kennen agreed. 

Before Akali could respond Irelia interrupted, standing tall from her seat. “They’re both right. Besides, it seems Jericho is specifically looking for you. If we cut you off from him then maybe his plan won’t come to fruition at all.”

“Or: you leave the Placidium vulnerable as you all leave to take him down. Then at that point he takes me _and_ Ionia! It’s better if I just go. If you want to help me, great, but I won’t let you stop me.” Akali reasoned, standing up.

Immediately in response, Irelia’s metal blades floated behind the blade dancer, and a spiritual green aura took shape around Karma. Akali glanced around the room, grateful that it seemed the other four weren’t taking direct action against her, but she wasn’t entirely sure if they’d help her either.

Akali locked eyes with Yasuo, whose hazel hues stared with a compassioned look. Yasuo released a heavied sigh, standing up from his own chair and placing his hand on his hilt. 

“May the wind guide your path.” He spoke softly under his breath. Irelia quirked an eyebrow towards the swordsman, attempting to decipher the words he just uttered. But with a quick movement of his hand, his sword became unsheathed, cutting the table in front of them in half.

All attention flooded to the swordsman from the sudden action. Akali slipped her hand from her weapons pouch and threw down a smoke bomb for immediate cover. ‘ _Thanks, Yas._ ’ Akali thought to herself as she made her way to the exit in the now panicked moment. She could hear Irelia, Karma, and Kennen’s voices yell, but she didn't allow them to slow her escape.

As she departed she could hear the ensuing chaos which stormed from the room, but to her own contentment, it appeared that no one was readily chasing her.

_Good_.

She wouldn’t let _anything_ get between her and Evelynn. 

Akali was grateful that she was leaving at night. This meant that there would be no questioning looks from the fighters who just fought in that sprawling battle. She was never one for crowds anyways, but even her interactions with Irelia’s make-shift “council” proved one thing to her: She was better off by herself.

Well, not _completely_ by herself.

‘ _Evelynn...I’ll save you._ ’

Her thoughts were consumed as she raced across the war-torn land. If the map was correct, Swain’s current encampment was only a four-hour walk from the Placidium, likely stationed that close in preparation for the invasion. 

That would be a trek she’d force herself to cross, no matter whatever stood in her way.

The twinkling night sky served as a heartwarming memory for the assassin, reminding her of the first time both herself and Evelynn had truly come to the realization of the feelings they held for one another. But the night sky now served as a harrowing reminder too, one of how much time had passed since she found out Evelynn was missing.

‘ _Evelynn…_ ’ Akali held the name in her mind, continuously repeating. Thinking of the demon retained the urgency in her steps no matter how tired she grew. It kept her determination rampant, refusal to subside. It would all be worth it if it meant being able to see another sunrise with Evelynn’s beautiful smile at her side.

The rogue continued to charge forward through the mountainous and rocky regions which lay in between. Her legs felt fatigue beyond compare, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the speed she traveled, or the fact she had featured in a war-torn battle, but her heart and mind steeled the strength she needed for the road ahead. The caws of Windfarers burst through the cold night air as their massive wingspan beat overhead. Akali momentarily wished she could tame such a beast so she could make her way to Weh'le in record time, but she knew such thoughts were pointless.

Trying to tame a beast of Ionia like that would only result in her own death.

That’s not to say she didn’t realize the foolishness of her own actions. After all, as she ran across the land she had nothing but time to think, to allow her mind to get twisted in regretful thoughts. She never once regretted leaving Irelia’s camp, but she did know what a vulnerable position she was putting herself in.

Even so, Akali reasoned it would be worth it, because if they stayed back any longer then they may have taken Evelynn away.

For all she knew they _already had_.

Akali’s fists balled as she continued to run through the night. There was only one way to end this nightmare, and it would be through saving Evelynn and killing Swain.

And so Akali ran.

And ran.

She ran tirelessly until she found billowing pillars of smoke raised over scared land on the outskirts of Weh'le. Akali traced the source, running into a camp with burnt Noxian banners. The sources of the fires seemed entirely extinguished, and only one building remained. It was the one in the direct center of the camp, and in that area, Akali could sense a spike of recognizable malevolent energy.

‘ _Evelynn!_ ’ 

Static filled the air as Akali burst into the make-shift fort. The entryway led straight into a central room, closed off by another door. But as Akali advanced, she could feel the energy growing. However, despite it feeling familiar, Akali quickly realized it wasn’t Evelynn’s she was feeling: it was another demonic presence that caused the air around her to crackle with soft electricity. 

“Swain!!!” Akali yelled, throwing all pretense of a surprise attack out the window as she breached the final door. Her eyes locked to the silver-haired man who had his left demonic arm revealed. It crackled with immense power, the same power she felt when outside. A small snicker escaped his mouth, his black beady eyes looking expectantly at the rogue. 

“Where’s Evelynn?” Akali growled, twisting a kunai in her left hand, her kama firmly placed in her right.

“You really want to see the demon that badly?” He mused, his left arm pulsated with energy. He aimed it forward, jolts of crimson energy arced towards the rogue.

Akali rolled to the side to dodge the incoming blast, her knees slightly scuffed as she regained her footing. As soon as she retained eye contact she threw her kunai at the man, taking deadly aim.

The man raised his demonic arm, sending a second, less powerful shock, to deflect the incoming metal. 

‘ _Got him._ ’

At that moment Swain had temporarily blinded himself, which Akali used to close the distance. The assassin took one look at his chest plate and knew her kama wouldn’t be able to pierce it, but she could try to get underneath it.

As the rogue made her final advancing steps, she squatted, swinging her kama from below his belt. As she lifted her kama, the blade found itself caught underneath his chest plate. With a swift grunt, Akali pulled backward on the handle of her kama, which caused the Noxian General to propel towards her. Akali swiped another kunai into her left hand, prepared to slash at his throat for when the final distance was closed.

This proximity was far closer than she’d ever liked to be with him, but she could finally end this.

Spinning the blade in her hand, she brought her hand up to skewer the man in the neck, her earthy hues widened with the expectancy of a splash of crimson.

‘ _I can finally finish this!_ ’

Her hand stopped just short of his neck, the blade barely touching his skin. It wasn’t by choice or will, as her body felt suddenly paralyzed. Akali looked into the man's eyes, who looked as confident as ever, the normal coal-like hues now had a vermillion glow behind them. 

Surrounding the rogue's body had been claw-like trendles of demonic energy, rooting her in place. Despite how close Akali found herself, she couldn’t close those final inches and finally put an end to him. 

“You let anger command you all too often. I thought it very unlikely you would come alone, and yet, here you are. You are more reckless than I thought.” Swain admitted softly, a hint of arrogance in his voice. Akali continued to try and struggle against the demonic energy surrounding her, but it was to no avail. 

Swain reached out with his demonic hand, grasping at Akali’s throat. It seared her skin to the touch which caused Akali to squirm helplessly in place. “Since it seems you’re so desperate, how about I reunite you two?” He asked calmly. 

In that next moment, Akali could feel the demonic energy start to drag her away from his palm. She was forced to release the kama which was jammed under his armored plate as she was sent crashing into the far wall with a force of power that felt all too overbearing. 

Her heart raced as she finally caught sight of a shadowy figure to her side. With ragged breath and worn out eyes had laid Evelynn, pinned all the same as Akali had been. Evelynn shakily resisted the energy which surrounded her, just enough to face her head towards the assassin. “My...love…” Evelynn spoke softly as her golden eyes used their final strength to peer at the assassin.

An ache took hold in Akali’s heart, her body throbbing intensely at the unfortunate circumstances.

Everyone's suspicions had been correct, even her own: This was a trap. Swain had them exactly where he wanted.

Akali felt stupid. She had seen it coming a mile away, and yet she threw all caution to the wind. She wanted to do nothing more than to save Evelynn, and now they were both captured. 

‘ _This is all my fault._ ’ Akali closed her eyes, feeling unworthy of even being able to look at her lover. 

“Do not worry, I won’t dream of separating the two of you again.” Swain smiled as he approached Akali, removing the kama from under his armored plate. After closing the distance once more, he hovered the looming limb over Akali’s chest, the edges of his claws lightly jabbing at the fabric of the rogue’s top. 

Akali could feel herself start to swell with magical energy. Like drinking water after having been traveling through a dry desert, the spiritual energy swam inside Akali’s body freely and refreshingly. She could feel two outside sources influence her magical capabilities: One from the demonic hand resting above her chest, and the other from the demon to her side.

“What are you-”

“I have told you many times, my dear.” Swain interrupted, “You will be absorbing this demon. I had so hoped you would have done so on your own, but as it seems, I must take matters into my own hands.” 

Akali’s jaw grit together. As much as she wanted to deny it, she could feel Evelynn’s spiritual energy flow into her. As she had known, demons were spiritual entities, taking on a physical form and adapting to the human emotions they consumed. Swain’s forgone plan had finally been put into action, and this time it was out of her control. She knew what was to come, just as he did to Raum, he would force Akali’s body to absorb Evelynn’s demonic energy until she was just a host.

But...what did that mean for Evelynn? For her own future?

‘ _No…_ ’

“Stop it!” Akali pleaded as Evelynn’s already faint expression started to lessen, the pink flame on her head diminishing. Her mind reeled, trying to find any way to sever the connection and stop the process. But as her body was restrained and restrained, she couldn’t think of a single method to help them in this situation.

Sensing her inner conflict, Swain spoke to try and help Akali come to terms with her forgone future. “The demon shall live on with you for the rest of your short life, and with your death, it will ascend to even greater heights. This sort of devotion is the purest form of love, don’t you think?” Swain offered.

“A...kali…” Evelynn squeaked out, her voice growing dimmer by the second.

_No._

Akali's eyes widened as the pink flame which decorated Evelynn's head diminished to a dim ember.

**No.**

Evelynn's golden eyes dulled to a dark mustard brown, the slitted irises which typically held so much life felt all too cold. Akali could feel it: She was disappearing. 

**NO!**

A swell of magical energy surged through Akali’s body, bridging the final gap she needed as she found herself connected to the spirit realm, just the same as when Shen forced her during training. 

She could see it all. The streams of life influenced all living beings. The land drew an iridescent red, scarred by Noxus’s excursions. The flickering columns of smoke resonated a deep green as it filtered into the air.

She could see the swirling energy which flooded her body. _Evelynn’s energy_. But she could also see something else attached. It was foreign. Different. 

It belonged to a demon, but a different demon altogether.

Through the magical energy which powered the assassin, she found enough momentum to break through the demonic power which restrained her for a moment. She used whatever strength she could find to grab at Swain’s extended arm. As the scarlet energy scared her palms a soft chuckle escaped her lips. 

“Looks like I can bend the rules a little bit.” She smiled.

“Where- is this strength coming from?” Swain asked, his flaming coal eyes wide as jolting electricity crackled from his demonic hand. Akali’s grip on his arm only tightened in response, influenced by the spirit realm around her to allow the energy to flow smoothly, and even reverse the process.

She brought Swain’s arm even closer, his clawed hand ripping through the fabric and searing into her collarbone. The electricity which swarmed the demonic hand lessened, its energy dying down. Swain could feel his power start to weaken.

“You’re-!” Swain yelled in quick realization, pulling his crimson arm away from the rogue. By the time he had realized it had been too late though, the demonic power which resonated within him had weakened, if even slightly. 

Akali glared at him, her eyes glowing a crimson red as the energy fields around her and Evelynn fully faded, dropping them both to the floor. Swain looked down at his palm in disgust, which quickly formed a fist formed in frustration.

“So...you figured it out.” Swain spoke with a snarl. Akali stood on her feet, looking down at her palms with a satisfied look. “Heh, and I’m just getting started!” Akali yelled, reaching into her pouch and promptly threw down a smoke bomb.

Akali grabbed at kunai, and with it, she dashed forward. Despite the rolling smoke-cloud, his location was illuminated by his red arm, which Akali aimed at with no discretion. With her small kunai, she closed the distance, taking deadly aim for his exposed neck.

Despite racing forward to close the distance, Swain appeared ready, his left arm reached out to stop her advance. Akali rolled to the left as his arm pulsated with another charge of radiating electricity emitting from his fingertips.

The rogue spun to her feet, preparing herself to take aim at the man once again, but before she could regain her bearings a sheer wave of energy sent a burst of air towards her, knocking the kunai out of her hand and making her skid backward on her feet. The smoke blew away from the sudden burst, leaving Akali completely visible to the tactician. 

Akali took a good look at the man who was now floating in the air. Two raven-like wings had sprouted from his back, his eyes radiating vermillion trails of light, a wave of iridescent anger taking hold of his expression. “I am not playing any more games!” Swain yelled, his voice distorted by the demonic power which plagued him. 

Akali stared into his eyes, and for a moment she thought she could hear something.

It was faint, but it rang out to her.

It was his voice.

‘ _I will prevail, even with my dying breaths._ ’

Akali’s eyes went wide as she stared at the floating man, demonic energy pouring out from his very soul. There was no mistake, it was almost as if he were letting the demon free. But it was ripping its way out from the inside, all just so he could get a temporary surge of power.

‘ _Is he…?_ ’

Akali's lips naturally parted from the newly discerned information. “By using the demon...you’re shortening your lifespan, aren’t you?” Akali spoke with astonishment, her heart pounding from the immense power which burst in front of her.

“So you _can_ hear **my** secrets. No matter. The power you’ve stolen is trivial. I’ll show you the true power of-” A blood-curdled gurgle cut off his declaration as two lengthy lashers skewered him from behind.

“Evelynn!” Akali yelled.

“Take him down- quick! I can’t hold him for long!” Evelynn yelled. Akali gripped at another kunai, bending her wrist preparedly. She could feel Swain’s demonic form absorbing all the energy around him like a leech: Evelynn was right, she needed to end him before this fight dragged on any longer.

Akali raced forward with kunai in hand. Evelynn’s lashers slashed upwards, cutting free the armor which draped his torso. Akali took that brief opportunity, slashing down with her blade. With the fresh slick of her blade dark oozes of blood spilled from the open wound displayed across his chest.

The massive energy surrounding him dissipated in that moment, the black-feathered wings dissolving into a translucent red hue as it flowed inward to his body. Evelynn retracted her lashers as the man's back hit the floor.

A pained grunt befell Swain as he groveled against the ground, but Akali’s attention was suddenly captured elsewhere. She rushed over to Evelynn, wrapping her arms around her lover. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Akali quickly asked, removing one of her arms to cup Evelynn’s cheek in her palm. 

Evelynn’s eyes fluttered open, a small smile turning upwards on her ruby red lips. But as she scoured Akali’s face, her golden-slit eyes took aim at Akali’s hues, and her smile completely faded. 

“Love, your eyes-”

Akali quickly shook her head, causing the demon to fall silent. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me. You’re…”

“I’ll be okay.” Evelynn exhausted, her voice still shaky. “But you...Humans aren’t built to contain demons, do you know the toll-”

“Eve, I had no choice! It was either that or _you_.” Akali insisted. Evelynn stared back, a brief chuckle escaping her lips when she figured this wasn't an argument she would win.

“You’ve always been so reckless...my love…” Evelynn coughed, her body lightly trembling within Akali’s grasp. 

Another raspy chuckle let loose in the air, but this time it originated from the fallen Noxian. “Reckless as you may be, you’re quick-witted. More than I gave you credit for.” Swain grumbled against the floor with clear detest and a faint sense of admiration. A fit of anger rose in Akali as she turned her head to face the Noxian Grand General.

All his schemes. This entire war. 

It was an utter failure. And to what end? What justified all this chaos and destruction?

And even with one final bid he decided to throw years of his life away. Why?

Just how devoted to the _cause_ is he?

‘ _He’s a monster._ ’

Akali let go of her demon companion, slowly sauntering on her feet as she paced over to the fallen Grand General. With a look of disgust, she stomped on his bare chest where blood spilled freely. “You recklessly threw away _how_ many years of your life with that last stunt? Why?” Akali growled with murderous intensity. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch. She could throw it down. End it all. 

But the cold metal in her palm felt heavy. Her eyes locked onto his who held a knowing smirk. Whispers filled her mind, but these ones felt unintelligible and cloudy.

“To win the game you sometimes need to sacrifice your most precious pieces.” Swain coughed again. “But, what do you plan on doing, my dear?”

“I’m going to **kill you** and put an end to all this!” Akali yelled, readying the kunai in her hand. Before any discernable action could be made Akali had found herself unable to move. Lashers coiled around Akali’s arm, holding her back from any action she may have taken in a moment of rage. 

“Eve- what are you doing?” Akali asked, her voice startled by the opposing embrace of her lover.

Evelynn stared at Akali weakly, her body still shaking trepidatiously. “If you kill him, his demon will be freed and evolve. Just like _Fiddlesticks_.” Evelynn urged, true fear resonating in her gaze.

A shiver ran down Akali's spine as she remembered the fateful encounter with the ascended demon and the immense fear it drove in her. ‘ _And that was only a fraction of its power._ ’

That sudden fear was the one thing stopping her from killing him at this moment.

“So then...what do we do?” Akali’s hand trembled.

Whispers of doubt flooded the rogue’s mind, but it wasn’t her own thoughts, nor were they Swain’s. Akali looked behind herself and witnessed what she could only describe being a solemn look that took hold of Evelynn's face.

“This is why I wanted to do this alone, I knew you’d never approve.” Evelynn sighed regretfully, weakly standing onto her heels.

“What are you talking about?” Akali asked, her body starting to tremble as the whispers became louder. The rogue forced her eyes shut, hoping that it would stop the incoming thoughts, and yet, the voice only grew stronger.

With a bloodied chuckle, Swain interrupted their conversation once more. “As I said earlier: Sometimes you need to know when to sacrifice your pieces if you wish to win the game. It seems that the demon has taken on that ideology too.” Swain smirked.

Akali strengthened her foothold on the men, causing a soft groan to elicit from his mouth.

“ **Tell me**.” She spoke with a growl, redirecting her attention to the solemn demon. 

Hesitantly, Evelynn sighed again, finally locking eyes with Akali. “I knew this would be a problem we would face, but to give Ionia the peace you so desired, I knew Swain would have to die. Killing a Greater Demon is...uncommon, in fact, it has not happened yet. Then there’s the issue that the Greater Demon is trapped inside a human...”

“Get to the **point**.” Akali snarled, her eyes glowing a sickening scarlet.

“My plan was to place a sigil on his demon and rip it out from him, take it for myself before I killed him.” Evelynn revealed.

Akali’s eyebrows furrowed, stopping tears from fighting their way forward. Evelynn wasn’t saying the underlying message, but it pained loud and clear in her head.

“You...you were going to sacrifice yourself for Ionia?” Akali whispered in disbelief. 

Evelynn shook her head in defiance but refused to retain eye contact with Akali any further. “A Greater Demon has never absorbed another Greater Demon before. Although the mere act of placing my mark on an equally powerful demon is...painful to say the least, there is no telling what would happen.” Evelynn admitted, trying to bait away from the guilt that started to spring up inside of herself.

Swain scoffed, his throat gasping dryly as he found the strength to speak. “You can say whatever appeasing words you wish. Azakana feed on other azakana when they are pushed in a corner, desperate for life, and if the one that is feeding isn’t sufficiently strong enough, both azakana collapse into nothingness. Despite being a Greater Demon, You know that would be the likely outcome for you as well.” Swain spoke out, confirming Akali’s fears.

Akali’s hand tightened around the metal kunai in her palm, her teeth grinding together in irritation. “You...you knew this would be the outcome, and you _kept_ it from me?” The rogue spoke with disbelief.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t have to come down to this, but as those different groups of assassins attacked to set Darius free, I had realized there was _no other choice_. Noxus will continue fighting, and will likely hunt _you_ if Swain manages to escape. If it means that you can live another day without the threat of this man or this demon coming back...then that’s worth it to me.” Blood-red tears started to form a thin line at the bottom of her eyes, and yet Evelynn found resolution in her stance, finally remeeting the rogue's saddened and hurt hues.

Akali turned completely to face her lover, tears now swelling down her cheeks in preparation to match the demon. The rogue bore her teeth anomalistically, holding her kunai in front of herself threateningly. “I won’t let you do this.”

“Love, stand aside. There is no other choice.” The red tears finally welled long enough to drip elongated thin trails down Evelynn's pale face.

“I don’t care! We beat Noxus! They lost a lot of their army! If we keep Swain prisoner then-”

“The demon he possesses is versatile! Even while imprisoned he’d be able to communicate with his peers in Noxus. That's not to mention that we'd just be delaying the inevitable for his demon's ascension. Trust me love; I wish there was another way.” Evelynn urged, taking a step forward.

Akali remained stagnant, holding the kunai stationary, not back down. “Then that’s what we’ll have to deal with. Let whatever Noxian assassin try their best at me. And when the time comes, we’ll be prepared to take on his demon too. I’m sure with our strength-”

“Do you know how foolish you sound right now?! Do you not remember the overwhelming power which Fiddlesticks held? That was only a _fraction_ of his total strength. The damage that Raum will cause is unimaginable! You’re sealing Ionia to a fate worse than death if you don’t let me do this. I know you care too much about your homeland and the people who live here to turn a blind eye! In fact, I won’t let you!” Evelynn commanded, her hands fanning open to reveal her dangerous set of claws as if preparing for battle.

Akali felt herself shake with uncertainty, sweat beading down her forehead. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Evelynn was right. Everything she was saying made sense, and it truly seemed to be for the betterment of the world.

And yet, the kunai in her palm stayed ever-forward, her eyes burning a harsh crimson towards her lover. “I’m not standing down, Eve.”

A cold laugh cut through the intensity of the moment, Akali quickly redirecting her attention to the man on the floor. “The folly of two lovers, stuck between the choice of self-fulfillment and the betterment of the world. Both too blind to see realities of the world that lie just beneath.”

A flare of anger overtook Akali again as she stomped on his chest for a final time, ribs cracking under her attack, causing a curdled grunt escaping his throat. Blood spilled from his lips, but he still gave the rogue an amused smile in response. “We each act in a manner that tries to better our own world. Not one of us has the correct answer for everyone, and yet, we must act. It is the only way to preserve the world as we wish to see.”

Akali was ready to tell the silver-haired man off, but the parading of someone approaching the fort alerted the rogue. She quickly turned to the entrance of the room as the approaching sounds of footsteps against dirt intensified.

“Jericho!” A familiar voice screamed, Irelia revealing herself as she charged into the room, a swirl of blades surrounding her. Akali held the kunai steady in her hand, witnessing Irelia’s reaction to the devastated room. Her cerulean eyes bounced from Evelynn to the defeated Noxian General on the ground, and finally, to Akali.

“Akali, you-”

“You followed me?” Akali asked, her voice shaky with the fire of rage dying down.

“Xan Irelia. I did not figure we would meet again under these circumstances.” Swain coughed again as more blood spilled from his lips. Irelia gave a disgusted look to the man on the ground, the blades swirling in the air intensifying. “Stand aside Akali. Let me finish this.” Irelia ordered. 

Evelynn stepped forward, which Akali wasn't sure if it was to stop Irelia or to get to Swain, but either way Akali tightened her grip on the kunai, signaling it as a threat to both the blade dancer and demon. "You can't touch him." Akali insisted. 

“Why do you protect him?” Irelia demanded as she stared at the two.

“The demon inside of him will not die upon his death bed. It’ll grow stronger, far too strong for any of us to take down.” Evelynn reasoned.

Skepticism flooded Irelia’s expression, but the whirling blades stopped their twirl in the air, taking a calm placement behind her back. “And what do you suggest we do to remedy that?” Irelia asked.

Evelynn's mouth parted, ready to answer. Everything in Akali wanted to shut her up, to hide that reason from the world. A small, foolish part of her thought, if no one else knew, then maybe Evelynn wouldn't go through with it.

“That is why the Spirit of Ionia has led me here today.” An ethereal voice spoke out, stopping Evelynn from revealing her plan to the blade dancer. From the doorway behind Irelia came three figures: Sarah Fortune, Kennen, and finally, Karma. Kennen and Karma made sense to join alongside Irelia, but Akali momentarily pondered as to why Sarah had followed along too. If she had to guess, it was likely because Irelia didn’t trust her alone at the Placidium.

“It looks like it is already over.” Kennen observed with a sigh of relief. Karma’s eyes glowed a faint emerald hue, looking at Akali with surprise, before falling to Swain on the ground, and then finally, at Evelynn. “No wonder I felt such a strong demonic presence inside.” Karma stated softly, pacing ahead of the group.

Remembering the Ionian’s sickly promise, Akali braced herself, taking a defensive stance now in between both Evelynn and Swain, staring Karma down with murderous intent. “Take one more step forward and I’ll end your life.” Akali threatened.

“Woah, the kids got bite today, not that I blame her.” Sarah sneered behind the others. Irelia ignored the pirate as she looked at Karma, a wave of realization taking hold of her. “Akali, let her through.” Irelia ordered.

“Not until she tells me what she plans on doing. I won’t let you touch Evelynn or kill Swain.” Akali warned. She vowed to protect Evelynn no matter what.

“The Demon of Agony is not my concern at the moment. My purpose is to eradicate the demon from Jericho Swain first.” Karma spoke indignantly.

A cold shock ran through Akali’s system, sudden realization encapsulating her. She gave Evelynn a brief glance, a swell of hope taking hold of her heart. ' _Is that something she's able to do?_ Akali lowered her kunai in response, “You...will?” Akali asked in disbelief. 

‘ _If Karma really can do this...then…_ ' Akali gave another look of momentary happiness towards Evelynn, which the demon seemed to surprised to even have a proper reaction. 

Akali took one final look at Swain, who to her surprise, simply looked back with his beady black eyes. She knew he was wounded, but she expected a sign of resistance. Some sort of cry in retaliation. And yet there was nothing. No commanding whispers filtered in her mind either.

Why?

“That is my duty as Karma, and the will of the Spirit of Ionia.” Karma decreed. Akali looked at Karma wearily as she stood aside from the Noxian General, still standing tall as a wall of defense between Karma and Evelynn. 

Karma finally stepped forward, kneeling down to the man who groveled silently on the floor. “You have brought death and destruction to this land not once, but twice. However, I will first eradicate this demon from within you in order to preserve the balance of life and death in this land.” Karma ordained, her eyes glowing a harsh emerald as an equally ethereal emerald chain appeared from her hand, connecting to Swain's chest.

‘ _I’ve got you!_ ’

A voice suddenly rang out in Akali’s mind, one so crystal clear she had no doubt it belonged to Jericho Swain.

Panic washed over Akali, not being able to decipher why he had the sudden thought. She readied her kunai, but as she attempted to move forward a surge of crimson energy flowed around the room, the raven-black wings which appeared earlier sprouted from his back once more. “I finally have you where I want you, **LeBlanc**!” Swain smiled. 

A look of confusion overtook Karma’s face, but it was too late. He extended his left demonic arm forward and gripped at the tether, shoving the Ionian Deity away with his right. In his left palm remained the ethereal tether, and attached to the other end had been the visage of a woman. 

But attached to the ethereal chain hadn't been Karma. Karma recovered as she toiled on the ground, her emerald eyes resting on a woman who found herself tethered to the other side of the chain, now held within Swain's demonic grasp.

It was the haunting visage of the pale woman.

“How- How did you-” LeBlanc's voice expressed pure shock, her sickly yellow eyes wide.

“You cannot hide your secrets from me. Your reign of chaos shall end _today_ , Mistress of Deception.” Swain responded knowingly.

“Jericho, what are you-!” Irelia yelled, sending blades towards the dual-Noxians on the ground. The pulsating demonic energy which resonated from the older man knocked back her metal blades, the intensity causing everyone in the room helpless but to watch the unfolding scene.

The woman’s appearance attempted to distort and disappear, and yet no matter how much she resisted she kept getting pulled back in by the demonic scarlet claw. “You- what have you done?!” 

“Oh, you’ve finally noticed?” Swain smirked, “I’ve placed a binding sigil from you to my demon. With time I am sure you’d find a way to break it, but unfortunately for you, time is no longer on your side.”

The energy around Swain continued to intensify, causing Akali and Evelynn to naturally skid back from the immense pressure. The ongoing watchers covered their faces as the room filled with overwhelming demonic energy.

“You’ve...already bound your demon to the death realm, haven’t you?” LeBlanc spat in disgust.

“Of course. You must be prepared for any and all outcomes. It’s not the ideal solution, but at the very least _you_ will not torment this world any longer.” Swain argued.

“Stop!” LeBlanc commanded, but the satisfied smile on Swain’s expression remained. Akali knew that reaction: It was the reaction of someone who just _won_. 

“Release me! If you do, I will teach you how to master life and death itself, even with that demon still inside of you! You will be able to live an eternal life just as I have. Stand by my side, Jericho!” LeBlanc pleaded.

“The final whimpers of a dying animal. Sometimes you need to know when to sacrifice your pieces if you wish to win the game.” Swain repeated for the final time.

“Jericho-!” Her voice vanished with a final scream, the demonic energy imploding, both the Noxian General and leader of the Black Rose completely vacant from the sight. Akali allowed herself to settle for just a moment, her eyes wide trying to interpret everything that just transpired. 

“What…was that?” Sarah finally asked.

Kennen sighed, lowering his mask. “Jericho Swain mentioned the name: LeBlanc. That’s a name that has been passed through eons, sewing discord and destruction. Normally I can sense any sort of disturbance in the Spiritual Realm, but here they just...vanished.” Kennen stated with bewilderment.

Irelia looked disgusted, most likely because she was unable to deal the final blow to the Noxian Grand General. “He escaped my blades yet again." Irelia grunted before redirecting her eyes to the spiritual Ionian. "But that doesn’t explain why...Karma, how did that happen? How did Jericho pull _her_ from you?” The blade dancer asked harshly.

“I...I don’t know...If this LeBlanc really does have the influence Master Kennen suggests, I would not be surprised if she has traced herself to many influential figures in the past. But to not even noticed she latched on to me...” Karma spoke the final sentence with disgust as if she couldn't believe she had been so blind to it all. 

Her emerald eyes redirected to Akali and Evelynn, a new resolve taking hold of the Ionian Deity. “The demonic energy Akali now houses is negligible. However, even if one demon is eradicated, I must still keep my promise: The Spirit of Ionia wishes for _this_ demon to be eradicated too. It has outlived its usefulness.” Karma’s eyes glowed a bright emerald again as her iridescent hues took deadly aim. 

Just as Akali had felt a moment of relief for Evelynn’s safety, it had all been thrown in jeopardy again. Akali prepared herself, bracing her kunai in hand. “You will not touch her!” Akali yelled, her crimson eyes rippling with demonic energy.

“Step aside, or I will have no choice but to take you down too.” Karma declared, magical energy gathering around her palms.

Despite the overflowing power which Karma possessed, Akali refused to back down. She would protect Evelynn, even if it was with her own dying breaths.

A dry laugh interrupted the intensity of the moment, the sound of a gun clicking followed by the end of the rasp. “Heh, I don’t understand any of this spirit mumbo-jumbo, but I know one thing: these two have been through hell to restore peace back to this land, and really, I only came here to pay back **their** favor. So who would I be not to stand with them now?” Sarah grinned, cocking Gangplank’s powder pistol at the Ionian deity. 

Akali felt a sense of relief at that moment, the breath she held in her chest suddenly vacant. “You-”

A spark of electricity illuminated the room as Kennen sped in front of the rogue. “You will not touch either of them” Kennen affirmed as radiating shocks urged themselves from his brown fur.

Despite the sudden alliances, the swirling blades in the air told Akali she couldn’t put her guard down quite yet. Akali stared at Irelia, trying to use her newfound power to read the whispers of her mind, but the words were too faint for her to understand.

Irelia stepped forward as the blades finally took aim towards Karma, decidedly declaring just who Irelia stood with. “Karma, your version of peace will bring nothing but extermination. I will not sit back and let you have your way. If you attempt to attack them, you will make an enemy out of me too.”

The Ionian Deity’s emerald hues glanced from each defender, one by one. Her final expression fell onto Evelynn, a look of disgust resting on her face. “You all...would truly stand in the way for a...demon? A demon that has caused countless devastation across Valoran? Far more than both wars of Noxus together? It is not deserving of salvation you seek to give.” Karma responded.

“I won’t let _anyone_ hurt her.” Akali growled, her kunai clenched in her palm.

“And why is that?” Karma asked inquisitively. 

“Because I love her!" The rogue declared, "I will do anything to save her! I don’t care if it’s from Swain or if it’s from you. If you’re Evelynn’s enemy, you’re my enemy too!” Akali spoke with finality. 

“Love…” Evelynn responded softly, blinking away any remnants of the red tears which dripped from her eyelids.

Karma exhaled, shifting her focus from the demon before pondering the word too. “Love…” Karma spoke softly, the emerald energy slowly started to dissipate. A hanging silence filled the air as all eyes lay on Karma, waiting for any sort of response from the deity’s mouth.

A heavy sigh left her lips, her head dipping slowly. “I...have felt connections like this before...Despite being _Karma_ , I…” Karma sighed. A heavy weight seemed to linger on the spiritual figure, her breath falling short until she finally found the will to speak. “I shall turn a blind eye, just this once.”

“That easy? I expected more of a fight.” Evelynn chuckled, her old mien of playfulness returned after the gravity of the situation shifted. Karma relieved another sigh before an intensity returned itself to her eyes. 

“On the condition: You must cease your atrocious acts in Ionia. If the Spirit of Ionia feels even the slightest disruption, I will-”

“-Eradicate me? I got it, hun.” Evelynn smiled, before looking towards Akali, a pleased smile finally resting on her face. Akali felt a sense of accomplishment too. Despite the turmoil which plagued them, they had actually finally come out on top.

‘ _We did it._ ’

Sarah chuckled, placing her pistol in its holster. “Aww, what a happy ending. But with this, I’ve finished my end of the bargain. I need to head back home before anyone starts to get any funny ideas. I’m sure that’s no problem for you, Miss Irelia.” Sarah sneered.

“Just Irelia is fine. And yes, the sooner Bilgewater returns to their own shores the better.” The blade dancer stated coldly in response.

Akali suddenly realized that with how chaotic everything had been, she hadn’t had a proper conversation with Sarah. With how much of a big deal she made about the travel, she was pleasantly surprised to see her actually make it. “Wait, Sarah- how _did_ you get so many to help you? Aren’t you leaving Bilgewater vulnerable by just being here?” Akali questioned.

Sarah smiled a toothy grin. “Well kid, I called in on almost every favor I had. No one can threaten the throne if they’re all either dead or fighting with me.” Sarah said incredulously, “Besides, Foxy also promised to keep watch while I was gone.”

Akali thought back to Ahri and her own promise that she’d make sure that Sarah would fulfill her end of the bargain. It seemed that she took that statement quite literally. “Well, what do you know.” Akali said under her breath, thinking of the fox-like Vastayan. “Thank Braum and Ahri for me when you see them.” The rogue requested.

“Heh, I get it. They’ve both saved my skin in more ways than one. I’ll be sure to pass it on to them.” Sarah said encouragingly. 

“With Jericho Swain’s downfall, I too have served my purpose. I should return to the Kinkou monastery.” Kennen spoke, his voice sounding exhausted. Akali felt a pain hit her heart as she realized just what she forced these four to do: they all fought in that battle and then chased after her all night.

With hesitancy, Akali finally felt compelled to apologize. “M-master Kennen. I’m sorry. I know it was reckless to run out here all on my own, I-”

Akali was stopped by the placement of a gloved paw on her knee. “As I’ve told you, just Kennen is fine. And it is alright. As much as my teachings try and warn otherwise, I know humans are emotional creatures. I do not blame you for your actions. But, let this be a lesson to not behave so recklessly in the future. It worked out this time, but it will not always end up this way.”

“Of course. Thank you, Ma- Kennen.”

Evelynn stepped forward, her shadowy heels clattering as she joined next to Akali's side. “Oh, you have nothing to worry about, I’ll be watching her back.” Evelynn smiled, showing her fangs. 

“Why does that make me even more worried…” Kennen said under his breath. 

“I wish you a safe journey, Kennen,” Akali said, stepping backward ever so slightly before bowing to her former master. Kennen returned the respect in return. Before he could turn away Akali abruptly opened her mouth, needing to get this final thought in. “-and, I don’t know if he wants it, but tell Shen thank you for everything he did for me. I know I can be pretty stubborn and hotheaded, but he was always there to help me. And...I hope he’s able to find peace.”

“Of course.” Kennen replied. Instead of walking away Kennen lifted one of his arms, which Akali knew what that meant. She sqauted down so she could be eye-level with the yordle, staring into his cool blue eyes. “You are a brave soul, Akali. I’ve seen you grow from a small child, and today, I couldn’t be prouder of who you’ve become.” Kennen endeared, taking his gloved paws and lightly wiping away the residue tears which lay on her cheeks.

Pride? That wasn’t something Akali ever felt. Not from anyone else anyway.

The rogue quickly found herself battling the urge to cry further. She didn’t know why such an endearment touched her, but when she looked at Kennen she saw someone who always had her best interests at heart.

Her throat hitched as she fought back her battling emotions. “Thank you, Kennen.”

Irelia exhaled a deep breath, taking a confident step forward towards the endearing moment. Kennen took this as his sign to go as he backed away from Akali, the rogue standing up straight as the rebellion leader finally locked eyes with her. “Despite our victory, Noxus’s battles have scared the land, even worse than the previous Invasion. We must rebuild.” Irelia declared.

“It looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you.” Akali said, crossing her arms. Irelia studied her with a pensive look. The whispers in her mind grew once more, and she could already hear what Irelia had wanted to offer.

Luckily, Akali was able to formulate her answer rather quickly.

“You’re hot-tempered and brash, but you’ve got heart. You also deeply care about Ionia. I...still don’t know why the people flock to me as their leader. It was never a conscious choice I made, and yet...Well, that is beside the point. Seeing how Rafen helped me plan and organize made me realize that I need a right hand, someone to help steer Ionia towards a better tomorrow.” Irelia revealed.

“And you want _me_ to be that?” Akali asked.

“Yes. It’s good to surround yourself with different personalities. But one thing is clear, your love for the land and its people is undisputed. We would make a great team.” Irelia insisted.

Akali took a glance at Kennen before turning her attention towards the blade dancer, conviction filling her gaze. “I trained all my life to become a member of the Kinkou Order, and they obviously won’t take me back now. Then I lived for this country. For this war. But...I don't play well with others. I can't sit still, I can't stay in one place. There's only one person I want to spend my days with, and that's-” Akali stopped, her gaze turning to meet Evelynn's sparkling gold hues.

“Love…” Evelynn whispered, further red tears fighting the urge to bait themselves forward from her eyelids.

Irelia didn’t need Akali to finish her sentence to know what her answer was. “I understand, it’s not your place. Know that you can always turn to me if you need help. Ionia will be here to support you. The **both** of you.”

Evelynn’s eyes went wide for a moment before she turned her attention over towards Karma, a playful smile resting on her face. “Mmm, did you hear that? Ionia will stand to fight for **me** as well.” The demon’s smile showed her fangs, purposefully taunting the deity.

Akali jabbed Evelynn with her elbow, but luckily for them, Karma seemed unaffected by Evelynn’s attempts.

“I appreciate it, Irelia.” Akali quickly got the conversation back on track, hoping that would dispute any of the potential tension in the room. After an affirmed nod from the blade dancer, and all of them had spoken their final goodbyes, the three Ionians and one pirate left Akali and Evelynn to their own devices in the Noxian fort.

The moment together was quiet and peaceful, the two of them staring out the window of the camp.

“Where to, my love?” Evelynn asked.

For once Akali didn’t know. It felt like all her life she always had a destination in mind, something else that needed to happen. But now she felt stagnant, and yet, free. The freedom she had been yearning for her entire life had finally been claimed.

If she weren’t so worn out Akali would have jumped for joy. Elation bounded through her mind, a smile growing on her face. “Wow...it’s...it’s really all over. It’s over!” Akali said, the realization finally fully hitting her.

“Mmm, it is.” Evelynn purred lightly, nudging her hip against the assassin's. “So...what do you want to do?” She asked again.

“I…” Akali started, her mind growing blank. “I don’t know.”

A satisfied smile snuck a hold of Evelynn’s expression after hearing the rogue’s admittance, a clear answer resonating in her own mind. “Is that so? Well, if you’ll humor me, _I_ have an idea.”

“Are...are you asking me out on a date?” Akali asked in response.

“Something like that.” Evelynn smirked. Akali felt her heart grow three sizes from her alluring lover. She knew they had both acted recklessly, but even just for this moment, Akali had found every single action she took worth it.

“Well, lead the way then.”

____________________

Akali and Evelynn found themselves on a familiar residential path surrounded by forests. Unlike last time, the streets were relatively clear, any decorative designs that were propped up all but missing. A fond building glowed with a faint hue of a flickering torch framing the outside doorway.

The duo approached the building, the demon disguised, as they entered the small shop. The intoxicating smell of cooking noodles and boiled vegetables filled the air, causing the rogue to nearly salivate at the scent.

“Welcome! Please, sit wherever you’d like.”

“This was your big romantic idea?” Akali laughed as she sat down at the corner table.

“Mmm, at least humor me, my love.” Evelynn cooed.

Akali normally wasn’t one to turn down food, but she couldn’t help but be perplexed by Evelynn’s actions. “You don’t even have to eat. What is all this? Just to pretend we’re a ‘normal couple’?” Akali laughed.

“I said _humor me_ , my love.” Evelynn repeated. 

“Fine, I won’t complain.” Akali threw her hands up in defeat. Luckily for her, they were quickly interrupted by the host who seemed to be eagerly waiting for them to order.

"What shall I get you two this fine evening?" He asked.

“Mmm, what did we have last time?" Evelynn pretended to ponder for a moment before a fake hit of realization elated in her expression. "Ah, that’s right- two bowls of spicy ramen, with three beef slices. If you have any sake at hand we’ll take that as well.” Evelynn mused. The man nodded and walked away, looking prepared to ready their order.

Akali’s lips pursed as she stared at Evelynn. “You really remembered that?” 

“Well, of course, I wouldn’t dare forget our first date.” The demon reasoned. Akali didn't know why, but the simple act caused her to feel pure infatuation, perhaps the same sense of infatuation as she felt on that night. Akali stared longingly into Evelynn’s golden irises, finding herself addicted to the alluring cat-like eyes. However, a small whisper played in Akali’s mind, one that spoke with frustration and pain. The rogue’s eyebrows knitted together, trying to piece together the sentence, but it was too mummed.

“Something’s bothering you.” Akali accused.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow with amusement, leaning her elbow on the table as she leaned forward, her palm catching her chin. “Is that so?” She asked, purposefully avoiding the statement.

The whispers in Akali’s mind grew, but they seemed faint still, barely perceivable. “You can’t hide it from me, what are you thinking?” Akali asked, this time more insistently.

“Hmpf, fine.” Evelynn leaned back in her chair, a twisted look of defeat resting on her expression. “I suppose there’s no hiding it from you, now that you have the power of Raum inside of you.” Evelynn said with a hint of disgust.

“Is...is that what this is about?” Akali asked as the faint hums which radiated in her mind grew louder in agreeance.

“In case you can’t tell, love, I don’t want to _share_ you.” Evelynn chuckled dryly, trying to keep the overall atmosphere lighthearted despite her clear discomfort.

“Eve…it was either that or _you’d_ be stuck inside me. Trust me, this is better.” Akali reasoned, “Besides, I don’t know how the process normally goes, but Raum hasn’t spoken a word to me. That’s...strange, right?” Akali asked.

“Hmm, maybe. If the human body is eating and storing the demon, like how demons eat human emotions, well, maybe consciousness doesn’t return until the human dies.” Evelynn thought outwardly.

Akali wasn’t surprised Evelynn didn’t know the answer, mainly because it had been so untested before. Only two cases of humans housing a demon existed in the past; well, now three.

“What do you think will happen...when I die?” Akali said under her breath.

“Let’s not talk about that, my love.” Evelynn quickly dejected.

“No, we have to! I’m housing a Greater Demon inside of me! Well...a part of one anyway. Won’t Raum ascend?” Akali asked with concern.

“That’s...tough to say. It’s clear that you only sapped a small portion of Raum from Swain. Even if Raum does ascend from your death, his power will be fractional compared to what the power of a full ascended demon could be.” Evelynn noted. 

“Here is your sake.” The host came over, holding an elongated white bottle with two cups stacked in his other hand. Evelynn gave him a sweet smile, “Thank you.” She replied.

The man gave a short bow before he quickly parted. The demon poured the alcoholic beverage into the two cups, handing one of them to her lover across from her. Akali brought the offered beverage to her lips, warm to the touch.

“We have a long time to figure out those sorts of things, let’s just enjoy the moment.” Evelynn smiled towards Akali, happy that their conversation from earlier was interrupted.

Akali struggled with her own thoughts, but it at least appeared that Evelynn’s annoyed secrets were calmed for the time being. “Alright, cheers to that.” Akali lifted her cup before bringing it to her lips, downing the warm beverage.

____________________

The two of them walked down the starlit path, Evelynn’s hand grasping Akali’s hand fondly, intertwining their fingers with one another. Evelynn let out a small giggle as she allowed her palm to soak the coldness of Akali’s hand.

“Eve, what are you doing?” Akali questioned. Not that she didn't understand the act of holding hands, but she didn't understand why it had elicited a laugh from her partner.

“Oh, nothing. Just under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t be able to do something like _this_.” Her disguised hand clenched a little tighter around Akali’s, Evelynn's fingertips fondly stroking the back of Akali’s hand.

Akali laughed at the soft touch, suddenly finding small amusement from the action, “Well, I’m sure those fingers could do a lot more than just _that_.” Akali teased, pulling their latched hands close to her body. 

The sudden movement rocked Evelynn to Akali’s side, nearly knocking her off her feet. But Akali wrapped her free hand around the demon’s waist, holding her in place, their faces now merely inches apart.

“Mmm, I could think of a few ways to use them.” Evelynn teased back, her hot breath bating off of the tip of Akali’s nose. 

“Well, your claws have their uses too.” Akali spoke with a low growl, her thumb running lightly over Evelynn’s soft hand as she started to raise herself to try and meet Evelynn’s lips.

“Is that so?” Evelynn whispered back, her breath addictingly close to Akali’s own, the latter wanting nothing more than to steal it all away.

However, the closer she got, the stronger another faint whisper flooded her mind. This one was filled with doubt and uncertainty. Akali’s lips pursed in contemplation, wondering if she should ruin the moment by bringing it up, but she couldn't continue in good consciousness. 

“Hey Eve…” Akali spoke softly, breaking the aroused tension between them. The rogue suddenly wasn't sure if the doubts she heard in her mind belonged to Evelynn or if they belonged to herself. 

“What is it, my love?” Evelynn responded, her expression suddenly filling with concern. 

“I know we’ve talked about this, but I think I need to hear it again... why love someone like me?” Akali asked.

Evelynn seemed momentarily taken aback by Akali's question, but a clear resolve to answer took over. “Why do I love you? After a millennium of torturing others?” Evelynn smirked, “I should be asking you the same thing. Why love a demon like me after everything I’ve done?” Evelynn asked. 

Deciding they were sufficiently out of the public's view, the shadows unwrapped around Evelynn’s frame, showcasing her demonic pale self to the rogue. 

Akali's grip on Evelynn's waist remained firm as she held her in place, staring into her beautifully alluring eyes. “There’s no doubt you’ve caused the suffering of so many people...but I’ve murdered too. Too many to count. It’s for different reasons, but we’ve both killed. I can’t judge you for doing so just to survive.” Akali reasoned, repeating her old words.

“No, not to others. _To you_.” Evelynn insisted, her cat-like eyes looking for a sincere answer.

A smile rose on Akali’s lips as she looked at the demon, finding any sense of doubt disappear. “You can’t be serious. We may have been at each other's throats at first, but we were both at fault. Besides, you tried to sacrifice yourself to stop Swain and protect Ionia. If that doesn’t show how much you care about me, I don’t know what does.”

“Is that so?” Evelynn asked. “You seemed awfully against the idea.” The demon joked.

“Just because I like _why_ you wanted to do it doesn’t mean I liked the idea. I will always protect you Eve, even if it’s from yourself.” Akali assured in a moment of sincerity. 

“Hmm, very well.” Evelynn accepted, her hold on the assassin growing tighter, the demon being the one to lean in this time. But before they could close the distance Akali opened her mouth again, the smirk now resting on her face. “So, how did you fall for me despite everything _I_ did?” Akali asked incredulously.

“How did I fall for you?” Evelynn repeated, “Mmm, maybe it’s because you’re _interesting_.” Evelynn teased, repeating her own tired old excuse. 

“Shut up.” Akali laughed in response. The rogue had every intention of shutting Evelynn up with her own lips, but another doubt passed through her mind. She wasn’t sure if it was the demon inside of hers or something else, but she found herself far more introspective than normal.

“Eve…?” Akali whispered.

“Yes, my love?” 

Akali took a deep breath, finding the strength within herself to brave the intimidating thought. “You’ve lived for centuries, and I’ve got eighty years left, tops. What will you do once I’m gone?” She asked hesitantly. 

Akali knew this was something Evelynn toiled with, and yet it was something neither of them truly solved.

Evelynn clicked her tongue, pushing Akali away slightly, but only so she could get a better look at her eyes. “I don’t know,” Evelynn responded truthfully. 

Akali felt herself try to swallow a lump as pain clearly resonated in Evelynn’s thoughts. It was the elephant in the room that they both accepted as being a given reality of their relationship, and yet the rogue found herself suddenly obsessed with the thought.

Evelynn sighed and wrapped her lashers around Akali, pulling her in close. Her clawed hand lightly traced Akali cheek in a comforting stroke. “No one is granted eternity, not even me. So...let’s just enjoy the time we have together, shall we?” Evelynn smiled, tilting Akali’s head towards her mouth. 

The rogue didn’t have any complaints: She took that moment and finally pushed forward, their lips meeting under the light of the pale moon.

The future was never guaranteed, but this moment had been. And so Akali and Evelynn chose to live together in the moment, under the twinkling starlight of the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is finally here! For all intents and purposes, this is the "ending" for this story. The next chapter is an epilogue, so I hope you all enjoy that! (And with that I'll leave all my 'closing thoughts' for the next chapters notes)
> 
> Something that really inspired me throughout this work, strangely enough, was Akali's eyes. Because in canon depictions she is sometimes shown with brown eyes, and sometimes with red eyes. I wanted to find a reason for that, and so I had her take a small amount of Raum's power from Swain. That was a moment I was personally excited for.
> 
> There were a lot of characters to say farewell to, but I only had a couple of them follow Akali for both plot and pacing reasons. Yasuo was a tough character for me to leave hanging, which is why I found it important he had that small moment where he stood for Akali. 
> 
> As for Swain and LeBlanc, I am purposefully leaving things ambiguous as to their end result. Feel free to tell me what your headcanon is, but I am not confirming nor denying what happened to them :P
> 
> At the end I really wanted it to focus in and shine a light on Akali and Evelynn's relationship. Where they go from here who knows, but the one thing I wanted painted clear was that they'll be together. :) A happier ending then some predicted I think.
> 
> With that said, thank you all for the loving support these past couple of months! I hope you all enjoy the epilogue!


	30. Chapter 30

Evelynn danced under the dripping moonlight as ripples of water raced around her pale figure. The serenity of the dense forest filled with the chirps of humming insects sent a wash of relief over the demon, who finally felt her body relax in the warm body of water. Her golden eyes turned her eyes up to the sky, the twinkling starlight glowing ever brighter against the navy-blue night.

A faint smile rose on her ruby lips, allowing her ethereal visage to soak in the calming waters surrounding her.

Normally demons didn’t carry stress, but Evelynn had found herself to be no ordinary demon. Most latch onto a single emotion, and yet here she was, finding the delicacy in an array of competing emotions, not one taking complete hold of her mind.

A rustling of leaves behind the demon caused her lashers to stiffen straight, a clear shiver running down her skin. Evelynn turned her head to the source, but all she witnessed was a small scamper of an animal making its way up a towering tree.

Evelynn exhaled a held breath, her shoulders relaxing downward in the stillness of the moment. The air tasted like mint which stung the back of her throat with a cleansing tingle. As Evelynn swam delicately in the shallow river she found herself at peace in the solitary moment.

Not that Evelynn minded being alone. After all, she grew used to it after many centuries, fending for only herself. 

Of course, that all changed after she met a certain someone-

More leaves rustled, causing Evelynn to snap her head to the source. From the corner of her eye the demon could see a humanoid figure enter the water with her. Under normal circumstances she would have acted defensively, skewering anyone who would dare witness her in such a compromising position.

But this wasn’t any normal circumstance.

The moonlight revealed the figure who joined her: Her bare skin was a fair fawn in tone, looking soft and delicate. The woman’s muscles were well-toned, Evelynn specifically took note of her biceps and abdominal muscles which contrasted the soft look her face portrayed. White fluffy tails fanned out like a peacock, with black fox-like ears on the top of her head wiggling against the cold air. Evelynn cocked a smile towards the incoming figure, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Looks like the information I gathered was right. You _do_ like to bathe here.” Evelynn chuckled, stroking her claw against the water's warm surface. “I can see why, it’s rather relaxing.”

“Is that...- Evie?” The Vastayan asked with astonishment in her voice, her body trudging through the calm river as she approached the shadowy demon. “It’s been quite a while since Bilgewater, hasn’t it?” Ahri asked, her honey-hued eyes full of curiosity. 

Evelynn could swear she didn’t look a day older than when they had last met, which only proved the resilience some Vastayan held. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Evelynn asked, her lashers floating delicately against the river’s surface, doing her best to hide the hesitation in her own voice.

“Yes...yes, I did.” Ahri spoke slowly, a quick flare of happiness illuminating her expression before quickly fizzling into a guise of apprehension. “But...I suspect you aren’t here to talk about me. Are you?” Ahri asked.

Evelynn exhaled a held breath, shaking her head in confirmation of the Vastayan’s thoughts. The demon’s lips parted, attempting to form some sort of response, but her vocal cords strained themselves to form the words she was looking for. A soft breath escaped her throat and Evelynn found herself biting her tongue, finding difficulty to conjure the right words. 

Ahri worried her bottom lip between her teeth and her pointed ears flattened towards her head with unease, reading the pained emotions from Evelynn’s expression all too clearly. If she could make contact with her she could recover any of the answers she wanted, and yet, she knew it would be best for it to come from Evelynn herself. Ahri decided to brave the question directly, hoping to prod it from the demon. If she was ready. “Did _you_ find what you were looking for? Was it worth it?” The question rang from Ahri’s lips, naturally solemn as the wrestled emotions became clear.

Evelynn’s lips twisted in pain as the weight of the question settled on her. With an unsteady breath, her golden eyes met Ahri’s honey-like gaze. Her mind reeled, thinking of all her memories, good, bad, and everything in between. Scarlet tears threatened to show themselves from the edges of her eyelids, and yet, the stare the Vastayan held for her was nothing but compassion. It made Evelynn feel _safe_.

The demon forced a smile on her face, her breath shaky as she parted her lips once more. “That...was the hardest...most **painful** experience I’ve ever had to experience.” Evelynn started to tremble, batting away the red tears that started to drip from the corners of her eyes.

“And yet…” Evelynn continued, taking a steady breath to stabilize her own spiraling emotions, “-every single laugh...every single embrace...every single moment of happiness we shared...I wouldn’t give up those moments for the world.” Evelynn admitted, the crimson tears she fought so hard against flowing freely from her eyes. She hovered her claws over her heart which hammered inside her chest.

“So, was it worth it?” Evelynn’s shaky breath palpitated, red tears streaking down her cheeks. Despite her clearly pained expression, a smile finally broke through. “Yes. Yes, it was.” The demon admitted.

Evelynn looked up to the night sky, the stars twinkling against the navy expanse. 

“I love you, Akali Tethi. Forever, and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue, I can't believe we're finally here. 
> 
> I suspect some of you will try to pretend that this chapter doesn't exist and treat chapter 29 as the true finale, which is fine and I totally understand (I cry every time I read this chapter xD). For me though, this was an important chapter for me to write, to show that even if you've lost someone you love, having the connection was worth it
> 
> With that said, wow. Where do I even begin? Thank you all so much for the outpouring of support over the course of this work. All your lovely comments, thoughts, criticisms, and critiques are what kept giving me the drive to continue and improve. So much so that I took the time yesterday and today to re-edit the first 17 chapters! 
> 
> I looked back and wow, there were so many simple grammatical mistakes and such that I used to make. I'm still a pretty inexperienced writer, but I'm glad to see myself improve even just a little bit. With that said, the edits aren't too extensive and there's probably still a lot of mistakes within them, but I hope the small changes I've made make the reading flow better for those of you who choose to reread.
> 
> I next want to thank the amazing fan-artists who have been so absolutely inspiring to me, whether you've shared them to me "publicly" or "privately", they've all brought to life moments from this fic that I never could: [Judisz](https://twitter.com/Judiszzz), [LatinaLinaArt](https://twitter.com/LatinaLinaArt), [accadoodles](https://twitter.com/accadoodles), [Sandghost1](https://twitter.com/Sandghost1), [EveAss03](https://twitter.com/EveAss03), [yakugrizzly](https://yakugrizzly.tumblr.com/), [4res](https://twitter.com/4_res), and [kapane-luyeshu](https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/) (who collaborated with me to make that lovely piece of art for chapter 18!). If there is anyone else who has made a piece of art, feel free to show me I'd love to see it! I'll also edit this to give you a shoutout as well :)
> 
> I want to say thank you to all the lovely people who have reached out to me on twitter and discord and to the wonderful Akalynn community at large, your support is so greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> To all the amazing writers and creators in this Akalynn/League community, I've met over the past several months. Whether we've talked briefly or extensively, I want you to know that I appreciate you all. For those of you who haven't read their works, here are their profiles: [xNekorux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux), [UmbreonGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl), [Umbra_Devida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Devida/pseuds/Umbra_Devida), [GoneHavocFex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex), and [thebluewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf).
> 
> Really, I have to give a major shoutout to thebluewolf. She's the one who made sure I took breaks and took care of myself as I was trying to balance work and writing this fic, while also making me always strive to be better. This fic would not be where it is today without her, so thank you for all your amazing support, and thank you for being a really good friend. :)
> 
> Finally, I have a couple announcements. As you may have seen, this is now part of a series, and that's because the first chapter of my Kai'Siv work (titled "Dreamcatcher") is out [now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256313/chapters/69243135)! It's a 6 chapter fic focused retrospectively on Kai'Sa and Sivir and their own personal struggles as they try and to achieve their goals. Do be warned it will be dealing with heavy and triggering topics such as grief, self-loathing, and PTSD, so know that going into it.
> 
> As for my LuxJinx work, that's still in the process of being planned, but I've had to adjust the story a bit due to the fact that Riot revealed Seraphine to be 17, so SeraSona will not be a pairing in that work (it will be more of a mentorship). So I'm currently retooling that right now. 
> 
> For other plans, I have an Akalynn Modern Super-powered Vigilante AU in the works. Still in the very early stages, but I'm excited to explore this setting for the characters. 
> 
> I'm quickly running out of characters for this ending note (these notes are almost longer than the epilogue xD), so briefly I just want to reiterate: Thank you for all the love and support. Everyone motivated me to become a better writer and deliver the best story I possibly could. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means a lot!


End file.
